THE DAY BLACK AND WHITE DISAPPEARED
by Robotfan
Summary: (version originale) On a tous tendance à considérer que le bien et le mal existent. Que les autres sont forcément tous bons ou tous mauvais. Le problème, c'est que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Il n'y a que nos actes et leurs conséquences. Pour autant, est-ce que nos actes et nos erreurs suffisent à nous déterminer en tant que personne? Préquelle de The day love and hate collided.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Ooc : Coucou à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de la préquelle promise. Une préquelle est une histoire qui se déroule avant l'histoire d'origine (donc dans cette préquelle, ce sera surtout par rapport au passé de Drift, ses années avec Shadow Raker, le Cercle de la Lumière et les Ronins) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Petit message à Estela Prime : Quel est ton compte ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 _Kaon, 10 000 ans auparavant_

« Hmm…Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

Dans le bar « _La victoire Cybertronienne »,_ personne ne parlait. Toutes les optiques étaient rivées sur l'écran holographique qui présentait les informations sur l'état de Cybertron. Tout le monde fut surpris de la dernière nouvelle qui tomba. Apparemment, la ville de Vos était tombée cette nuit. Les Vosians s'était ralliés aux Decepticons de Megatron. Depuis ce matin, tout le monde en parlait. Le bar n'en fut pas l'exception. Le gérant nettoyait et servait les cubes, écoutant les commentaires des clients.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit un bot marron. Thunderclasher, un client régulier. Il but son cube, l'air sombre. Vos était supposée être neutre, à la base.

\- Hm, je ne suis pas aussi sûr, lui répondit le gérant doucement. Vos arborait déjà les couleurs violettes des Decepticons.

\- Sans compter la tête de Vos, souligna le serveur. Winterstorm pour les amis. Le commandant des forces aériennes. Starscream. C'est un très bon commandant, mais personne ne peut nier sa soif de pouvoir. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait décidé de se rallier à Megatron en échange d'un haut rang.

Thunderclasher leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Megatron s'encombrerait de quelqu'un comme Starscream ? Tout ce que Megatron peut lui donner est un poste de commandant en second.

Le gérant reporta son regard sur l'écran.

\- Ah bah. Justement, c'est ce que Megatron vient d'annoncer.

\- Pff. Cela ne durera pas. Vous avez déjà entendu les discours de Starscream en direct sur tous les réseaux sociaux cybertroniens. Il dit qu'il n'y a jamais assez de puissance.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Winderstorm haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Starscream finira par se lasser de sa position. Un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi se satisfaire d'être commandant en second quand il peut régner ?

\- Avec Megatron ? Il prendrait un tel risque ?

\- On parie ? sourit le serveur.

Thunderclasher soupira et plaça 10 Shanix sur la table.

\- Ok.

\- Je parie qu'avant la fin du cycle, il y aura des tentatives de meurtre contre Megatron.

\- Enfin, tu me diras…si cela permettait de mettre fin à ce conflit.

\- Les Autobots ne gagneront jamais.

Le gérant hocha la tête. Il y avait des bars Decepticons et des bars Autobots sur Cybertron. Ceux qui s'étaient ralliés refusaient d'accueillir, ou de servir l'autre faction. Ce bar en lui-même accueillait tous les Cybertroniens. Peu importe leur ralliement, à condition que leurs insignes soient cachés. Ils ne voulaient pas de problèmes. Bon, il soupçonnait déjà un peu les factions de chacun, même quand ils ne l'affichaient pas avec la couleur de leurs optiques. Thunderclasher était clairement un Decepticon. Winderstorm demeurait ambigu par rapport à sa position. Cela ne le concernait pas. Tant qu'il travaillait…

De toute façon, peu importe qui gagnait…Cybertron était en train de mourir. Le gérant jeta un œil à son energon.

A cause de tout ce conflit, bientôt, il n'en restera plus.

Thunderclasher finit son cube et le posa sur la table. Il était prêt à partir.

\- J'ai ma femme à rejoindre.

\- Chanceux. Toi et ta petite vie de famille…je t'envie…

Le client se mit à rire. Au-dessus de lui, l'écran était toujours allumé. Le clan Autobot venait d'annoncer sa défaite à Vos. C'était justement l'autre commandant en second. Ultra Magnus. L'air grave, il essayait de se faire entendre, malgré la caméra qui grésillait.

Thunderclasher referma la porte derrière lui. Le gérant demanda à Winderstorm de jeter les cubes inutilisables pour faire de la place aux nouveaux clients.

Ils entendirent un cri déchirant.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? cria Winderstorm.

Le gérant ne répondit pas. Le choc lui frappa le visage. Il échangea un regard avec son employé et les deux sortirent dehors.

Devant le bar, ils trouvèrent Thunderclasher. Le gérant plissa les optiques. Thunderclasher était de dos, debout et droit comme un piquet. Sa corpulence les empêchait de voir ce qui se passait.

\- Bah, mon grand…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Thunderclasher se retourna brusquement. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'il apparut devant eux.

Un bot aux couleurs blanches et oranges, les optiques rouges, tenait Thunderclasher fermement contre lui par le cou, un laser gun pointé sur sa tempe.

\- …Ok, dit le gérant en levant doucement les bras. On va se calmer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut discuter, renchérit Winderstorm.

Thunderclasher se débattait mais l'inconnu ne le lâchait pas. Il les fixa froidement, n'abaissant pas son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- …Ton energon. Vos Shanix…lui répondit le bot.

Le gérant se mordit la lèvre. Thunderclasher grimaça de douleur lorsque le bot resserra son emprise autour de son cou. C'était devenu l'un de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Winderstorm poussa un soupir.

\- Très bien…Attrape !

Le serveur avait déjà réagi. Il lui jeta une sacoche remplie de Shanix. Il atterrit aux pieds du bot. Le bot lui fit un signe approbateur. Pour autant, il ne laissa pas Thunderclasher partir. Doucement, il s'abaissa pour récupérer les Shanix. Sa poitrine s'ouvrit et il rangea doucement les Shanix à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer.

\- Je veux de l'energon, maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Cela ne te suffit pas ? lui cria Winderstorm, scandalisé.

Pour appuyer ses arguments, le bot leva son pied. Il écrasa violemment celui de Thunderclasher qui hurla de douleur. Il ne plaisantait pas. S'ils ne lui obéissaient pas, il allait le tuer ! Tout de suite, le gérant rentra dans la boutique tandis que Winderstorm essayait de parlementer. Il récupéra plusieurs cubes d'energon pleins, qu'il fourra dans un sac. Il revint et le lui balança.

\- Maintenant, laisse-le partir !

Le bot l'ignora. Il attrapa seulement le sac pour examiner le contenu. Il sembla vérifier le nombre et si les cubes étaient bel et bien remplis d'energon. L'air satisfait, il desserra son emprise et poussa violemment Thunderclasher loin de lui. Le bot manqua de tomber et parvint à se rattraper en prenant appui contre le mur. Il toussait, pour reprendre son souffle, l'air horrifié par la scène qui venait de se produire. Le bot avait toujours le sac à la main, le laser gun dans l'autre.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? lui cria Winderstorm.

Le bot ne répondit pas. Il fit seulement quelques pas en arrière. Enfin, il se retourna et commença à courir, s'éloignant loin du bar. Une fois que Thunderclasher eut repris ses esprits, il sortit son propre laser gun qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

\- Thunderclasher, non !

Il ne l'écouta pas. Il pointa son arme sur son agresseur et tira. Le bot fut trop rapide et évita le laser en sautant sur le côté. L'étranger se retourna et tira à son tour.

Cette fois, Thunderclasher s'écroula au sol. De l'energon coula. Winderstorm et le gérant émirent un même cri de terreur avant de se précipiter sur lui. Heureusement, le laser n'avait traversé que la jambe. Le bot n'avait pas visé le spark.

\- On va te soigner, mon pote !

Ils relevèrent le regard. Le bot s'était transformé en son mode véhicule. Ils ne purent voir qu'une voiture orange avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse à l'horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette préquelle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Héhé, ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin du bar, Deadlock se retransforma en son mode robot. Il s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa le sac rempli de cubes d'energon au sol. Cela ne serait pas assez pour tenir une semaine. Il devait trouver une autre manière d'en obtenir d'autres rapidement.

Deadlock soupira. Sur Cybertron, peu importe où il se rendait, l'energon se faisait de plus en plus rare. Tout était prétexte pour nourrir les armées de Megatron. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de Megatron, les Autobots marchandaient les cubes en échange d'une allégeance. Deadlock soupira. Il attrapa un cube et commença à le boire.

Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, l'agonie de Cybertron était causée par ces deux factions. Aucune d'elles ne les épargneraient, puisqu'ils étaient aussi égoïstes l'un que l'autre. Malheureusement, de nos jours, il fallait choisir un clan. Les Cybertroniens qui choisissaient de demeurer neutres ne vivaient pas longtemps. Déjà en raison de l'energon qui se vidait pour avantager l'un ou l'autre des deux clans. Et puis…parce qu'on se méfiait d'eux. Ils étaient perçus (parfois à tort) comme des traîtres qui risquaient de retourner leur veste à tout moment. L'un des derniers sans domicile fixe qu'il connaissait, qui partageait son quartier, Gasket…Il avait été retrouvé assassiné avant-hier, dans une ruelle.

Il connaissait les responsables...Les Autobots.

Deadlock ne devait pas finir comme lui. Gasket l'avait prévenu. Il devait choisir. Pour être honnête, le choix n'avait pas été si compliqué que cela. Deadlock avait choisi d'arborer la couleur rouge des Decepticons. Il avait choisi cette faction pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Megatron (anciennement Megatronus) avait raison sur de nombreux points. Le Haut Conseil qui jadis gouvernait Cybertron, était corrompu. Deadlock avait été placé dans la caste des miniers. La plus défavorisée. Il passait dix-huit heures par jour à creuser pour éventuellement recueillir de l'energon ou d'autres trésors. Des trésors qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'approprier. Ils partaient tout droit dans la poche du Haut Conseil. L'un des miniers avait essayé une fois. Il avait été abattu de sang-froid.

Ils se tuaient au travail…et le Haut Conseil s'enrichissait sur leurs dos.

Megatron avait raison. Cela ne pouvait pas durer comme ça.

L'autre point était que Megatron était capable de prendre des décisions fermes. Elles pouvaient paraître impitoyables pour certains, mais c'était toujours mieux que les décisions du dénommé Orion Pax, maintenant Optimus Prime, trop faibles et trop molles. Au moins, il y avait une meilleure sécurité du côté des Decepticons.

De même…Personne ne prendrait jamais un Autobot au sérieux. Un Decepticon était capable de tuer s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Deadlock avait fini son cube. Il le jeta au loin. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des bombardements. C'était partout pareil. Kaon était une cité contrôlée par les Decepticons. Pour autant, il y avait encore des résistants Autobots qui commettaient des attentats contre les autorités.

Deadlock soupira. Cela faisait 2000 ans qu'il vivait comme ça. Au début du conflit, tout le monde avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague. Que Megatronus était un fou. Mais lorsque la guerre avait commencé à prendre des proportions énormes, Deadlock n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de quitter les mines puisque la plupart de ses collègues avaient jeté leurs pioches pour rejoindre Megatron. Ils souhaitaient seulement de meilleures conditions de vie. Mais Deadlock souhaitait se tenir à l'écart de tout cela…même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile…et ce n'était pas en changeant de cité que cela s'arrangerait.

Ainsi, il passait ses journées comme ça. La journée, il se rendait sur des terrains déserts pour chercher de l'energon non exploité. Le soir, il s'en prenait à ceux qui avaient quelque chose en poche. Bien sûr, il n'était pas fier. Mais sinon, il ne survivrait pas. La nécessité primait avant tout. Et il ne visait pas que les Autobots. Il visait tous ceux qui lui seraient utiles.

Il rangea son gun et se redressa. Il ne faisait pas que cela, bien sûr. Il avait aperçu un bar Decepticon pas loin d'ici. Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Le bar n'était pas plein à craquer. C'était l'occasion. Le propriétaire aurait plus de chance de l'écouter.

Il entra.

Le propriétaire était au comptoir. Il releva le regard vers lui, un air hautain sur le visage. Deadlock décida de ne pas y faire attention et s'avança vers lui.

\- Encore toi ?

Il porta son regard sur le sac que Deadlock tenait à la main.

\- …Vas-y. File-les moi.

Il lui tendit le sac. Le propriétaire compta le nombre de cubes, avant de le fixer, un peu incrédule. Le bar allait fermer s'il ne rapportait pas d'energon. Bien sûr, Deadlock avait gardé des cubes pour lui, mais c'était une façon comme une autre de se faire de l'argent. Le propriétaire ne demandait jamais d'où ils venaient. Probablement l'avait-il déjà deviné.

Il finit par ouvrir sa poitrine. Un bras métallique en sortit pour lui tendre une sacoche de Shanix. Mais quand Deadlock l'ouvrit, la déception fut grande.

\- …C'est tout ?

\- Les affaires vont mal. Tu le sais déjà.

En attendant, il faisait du bénéfice avec de l'energon qu'il récupérait. Deadlock le fusilla du regard, mais évita de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Finalement, le propriétaire se tourna vers un autre client pour le servir.

\- Ecoute, Crashthunder…

\- Quoi ?

Il paraissait agacé. Peu importe. Deadlock n'était venu pour rien.

\- Je me disais…je pourrais peut-être faire autre chose.

\- Tu ramènes de l'energon. Ce n'est déjà pas mal.

Je ramène de l'energon pour ton foutu bar au lieu d'en profiter, pensa Deadlock.

\- Je sais. Mais cela devient risqué. A force, les bots finiront par me connaître. Ils finiront par savoir que je travaille pour toi.

\- Et alors ? Tu es malin ? Tu ne t'es jamais fait attraper jusque-là.

\- Ce que je veux dire est que je pourrais t'aider par d'autres moyens…

\- Ah ouais ?

Il se mit à rire.

\- Quels autres moyens ?

\- Je ne sais pas…je pourrais t'aider à tenir ton bar.

\- Toi ?

Deadlock serra les dents. Bien sûr, il s'attendait déjà à une réponse négative mais…

\- Non mais tu dois rigoler ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Eh. Je te rappelle que si tu deviens mon employé, j'aurais encore plus de charges. Je te devrais un salaire et je n'en ai pas les moyens.

Bizarrement, pensa-t-il, sarcastique, son bar n'était jamais à court de clients les fois où il venait.

\- Et puis…imagine, par le plus grand des hasards, tu te fais attraper. S'ils apprennent que tu voles les autres bars pour assurer le mien, je coulerais avec toi. Embaucher un voleur, sans domicile fixe, qui agresse les autres…Non. Je n'ai qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte.

Facile à dire pour toi. Il empochait l'energon et Deadlock faisait le reste. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir l'irritation dans sa voix.

\- …c'est pour toi que je le fais.

\- Oh ! FERME-LA ! Je t'ai donné ce travail parce que personne d'autre n'aurait embauché un minier. Tu n'avais qu'à rejoindre l'armée de Megatron si tu voulais être payé ! Au moins, tu te serais rendu utile. On n'a pas besoin de foutus sans domiciles fixes qui ne font que polluer Cybertron plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

A côté d'eux, il put entendre le rire des clients. Deadlock choisit de les ignorer. Mais intérieurement, cette phrase…Il n'avait qu'une envie : pointer son laser gun sur le front de son « patron » et appuyer sur la gâchette. Oh, il pouvait. Il pouvait même reprendre les cubes qu'il venait de lui apporter et se servir dans la caisse. Mais avec tous ces témoins…

Non. Cela ne valait pas le coup.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, dit Crashthunder, attrapant un Pad. Il cliqua sur l'écran pour lire quelque chose. Tu ne m'as toujours pas réglé.

\- Quoi ?

Deadlock fut surpris. Pourquoi devait-il le régler ? C'était le contraire. Deadlock était celui qui devrait être réglé.

\- …Tu me dois 1000 Shanix.

\- En quel honneur ? lui cracha presque Deadlock.

\- Bah. Pour le local. Pour toutes les fois où tu as eu besoin d'un abri quand les pluies d'acide sont apparues.

C'était le monde à l'envers. D'accord, Crashthunder lui avait rendu ce service mais ce n'était arrivé que deux fois. Deadlock estimait qu'il avait largement remboursé ses dettes en dérobant de l'energon pour son bar, risquant sa vie tous les jours.

\- Tiens…rends-moi la bourse que je t'ai donnée. Pour commencer.

Il en avait besoin. Il le fusilla du regard.

Hors de question de se laisser faire.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout, lui déclara-t-il, le ton froid.

\- Pardon ?

Deadlock secoua la tête.

\- Tes 1000 Shanix, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

\- QUOI ?

Crashthunder se leva. Autour de Deadlock, des clients l'avaient imité. Trois bots s'approchèrent d'eux. Des bots de corpulence imposante.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin d'assurer mon bar !

Ce n'était pas sa propre vie qui était en jeu, après tout.

\- …Notre collaboration s'arrête là, lui rétorqua Deadlock.

\- Tant mieux ! Je ne comptais pas te garder, de toute manière ! Mais par contre…tu vas me rendre mes foutus Shanix !

\- Tu peux rêver.

Il tourna les talons. Les trois bots ne se décalèrent pas. Ils ne comptaient pas le laisser passer.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème, les connards ?

L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui, poings en avant. La main de Deadlock toucha son laser gun. S'ils comptaient faire quoi que ce soit…

Le bot se jeta sur lui. Tout de suite, Deadlock attrapa son arme et tira dans le bas-ventre de son assaillant. Il tomba par terre, se pliant en deux à cause de la douleur.

Autour de lui, les clients hurlèrent. Certains s'enfuirent du bar tandis que Crashthunder s'abaissa. Les deux autres bots chargèrent.

Deadlock tira à nouveau. Il manqua son ennemi. Deux secondes après, il apparut en face de lui, ses mains se dirigeant vers l'arme pour la lui arracher des mains. Deadlock répondit en lui balançant un coup de pied. L'autre essaya de l'attaquer par-derrière. Le bot orange se retourna et lui saisit le cou, le plaquant contre le mur, le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche.

\- ESSAIE ENCORE POUR VOIR !

Son compère n'avait pas eu son compte, apparemment. Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Deadlock se retourna pour lui tirer en pleine poitrine. Il reporta son attention sur celui qu'il tenait. Il ne se défendait même pas. Il glapissait de douleur, ses griffes se plantant dans son poignet, essayant de se détacher de lui. Deadlock lui balança un fort coup de poing qui l'assomma.

\- Hé !

Crashthunder avait ramassé sa propre arme. Un fusil d'assaut. Qu'il pointa sur Deadlock.

Deadlock ne perdit pas de temps. Il pointa son propre laser gun sur sa tête. Il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Il tomberait avec Crashthunder. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

Crashthunder appuya sur la gâchette.

Toutefois, il n'y eut qu'une seule détonation.

Celle du gun de Deadlock.

Le laser ricocha sur le comptoir.

Crashthunder avait une épée qui ressortait de sa poitrine.

Deadlock cligna des optiques.

Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait derrière Crashthunder.

Un bot qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier se décala…et Crashthunder s'écroula sur son comptoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Deadlock haïssait les armes blanches.

Il haïssait tout ce qui était katana, épée, sabre, couteau…

Il trouvait que les utiliser était trop risqué. Que ce n'était pas assez rapide. Qu'un combat au corps-à-corps n'aiderait jamais personne à survivre. La personne avait le temps de se relever plusieurs fois, malgré les coups portés.

L'instinct de survie le commanda. Ignorant la dépouille de Crashthunder, il braqua son laser gun sur le bot inconnu.

« Tu en veux un aussi ? » lui demanda Deadlock, le ton froid.

Il prit le temps d'observer le bot. Il était noir et bleu…Des ailes sortaient de son dos. Le mépris de Deadlock s'accentua. Un Insecticon. Une race dont il fallait se méfier…Manifestement, il s'agissait d'un arachnide. Le bot leva les bras, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Deadlock s'en fichait.

\- Donne-moi le sac ! lui cria-t-il.

Le bot acquiesça. Il ramassa le sac rempli de cubes et le lui lança. Deadlock le rattrapa et le plaça dans sa poitrine. Il était sur le point de s'en prendre à la caisse, remplie de Shanix quand le bot l'interpella.

\- A mon avis, ne sois pas trop gourmand, lui dit-il d'un ton sinistre.

\- De quoi tu… ?

Il comprit. Au loin dans la ruelle, il entendit les sirènes. Les autorités étaient sur place. La « police » Decepticon n'était pas celle des Autobots. Elle était connue pour cueillir les bots et les faire disparaître. Ils n'aimaient pas les fauteurs de trouble. L'Empire de Megatron n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Le bot mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Suis-moi. Il y a une porte, derrière.

Pourquoi devrait-il lui faire confiance ? Il s'agissait d'un Insecticon, après tout ! Néanmoins, le bruit des sirènes le dissuada d'hésiter. Après tout, entre suivre un Insecticon qu'il pouvait maîtriser ou suivre la police Decepticon…

Il obtempéra et suivit le bot. Effectivement, la porte de derrière le bar n'était pas fermée. Les deux s'enfuirent et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible loin du bâtiment à l'instant même où les autorités y pénétrèrent, fusils d'assaut et canons lasers aux bras.

L'Insecticon lui fit passer par un autre chemin, composé de rues où étaient situés les bidonvilles. Deadlock s'y arrêtait parfois mais n'y restait jamais longtemps. Mais ici, personne n'y venait jamais fouiller. Au bout de quelques minutes à courir, à éviter les passants, ils s'arrêtèrent. Deadlock s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle longuement. Toutefois, l'inconnu resta impassible. A croire qu'il avait l'habitude de fuir les autorités tous les jours.

Deadlock se tourna vers lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Oh. N'ai-je pas le droit de venir en aide à un camarade ? fit le bot, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Deadlock fixa son laser gun. Avant même que l'Insecticon ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Deadlock l'attrapa par la gorge. L'inconnu pivota et se retrouva coincé contre le mur, l'arme du bot orange sur la tempe. Voyons voir comment il se débrouille avec ses lames dans cette situation…Deadlock serra les dents, lui jetant un air menaçant.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Vas-y, parle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Bizarrement, le bot ne semblait pas impressionné. Son sourire disparut mais il contempla seulement Deadlock d'un air incrédule.

\- J'ai été sans domicile aussi, lui déclara l'Insecticon. Je sais ce que ça fait.

\- Ouais. Sans domicile ? Quelle blague. Tu as l'air plutôt en forme. Tu ne sembles pas être en malnutrition.

Deadlock fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre sa poitrine, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait son spark. La lame du katana. L'inconnu savait se défendre. Il mourrait d'envie de le voir essayer de l'utiliser contre lui. Pour autant, le bot ne fit pas d'autre geste.

\- Et ces armes…continua Deadlock. Ouais. Elles ont l'air chères.

\- Tu aimerais en posséder de telles ?

\- Pardon ?

Le bot rabaissa sa lame, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Cela fait longtemps que je suis client dans ce bar.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je t'ai longuement observé te tuer au travail, Deadlock.

C'était supposé l'attendrir ?

\- Tu volais de l'energon pour faire du trafic, juste pour être en mesure de te nourrir et de survivre, hein ? Tu te fichais des conséquences. Tu n'as pas d'autre but que celui-là. N'importe qui d'autre t'aurait dénoncé.

Deadlock ne comprenait pas. Mais la dernière phrase lui fit penser à un chantage. Il jeta un œil assassin en direction de l'Insecticon.

\- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me dénoncer ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

Avant même que Deadlock ne puisse réagir, le laser gun qu'il tenait vola au loin, avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux. Cela le fit sursauter. Pourtant, l'Insecticon n'avait fait aucun geste ! L'inconnu ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Comment… ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'en prendre à ceux qui savent se battre, Deadlock.

Il avait l'occasion ! Il avait l'occasion d'utiliser son foutu katana et de lui trancher la tête. Pourtant, l'inconnu ne fit rien de tel.

\- …Depuis combien de temps vis-tu comme ça ?

Deadlock fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas en parler…mais à quoi bon lui mentir ?

\- …Depuis que la révolution de Megatron a commencé.

\- Tant que ça ?

L'inconnu prit un air pensif.

\- Ouais. J'imagine que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas goûté au plaisir d'avoir un foyer à toi, je me trompe.

Il avait envie de partir. Pourtant, l'Insecticon ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

\- …Que dirais-tu de retrouver tout ce que tu as perdu ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu…Il fixa l'inconnu, essayant de détecter le piège.

\- …Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu combien tu souffrais. En tant qu'ancien domicile fixe, je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est mon rôle de te faire une faveur.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Au lieu de faire du trafic d'energon…tu pourrais travailler pour moi, non ?

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi, le job ?

Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Pourtant, il devait l'admettre…cela piqua sa curiosité.

\- Gagner des Shanix, expliqua le bot. Mais pas seulement.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la lame de son katana.

\- Je fais partie d'un groupe qui s'appelle les Ombres. J'enseigne les arts martiaux.

\- Parce que tu crois que cela m'intéresse ?

Pourtant, la voix de Deadlock trahissait un peu son intérêt. Il reprit un air impassible à nouveau. Mais il était certain. Le bot avait déjà deviné.

\- J'ai vu. Tu semblais impressionné par le mouvement que j'ai fait pour te désarmer, non ? Tu aimerais apprendre à te battre ?

\- Je sais déjà me battre.

L'Insecticon secoua la tête.

\- Tu appelles ça « te battre » ? Tu crois qu'un laser gun pourrait résoudre tous tes problèmes ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les armes blanches, lui rétorqua Deadlock. Ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Et que feras-tu, quand tu n'auras plus de recharges ? Les laser guns ont leur utilité, je l'admets. Mais ces armes sont éphémères. Le sabre, l'épée…sont éternels.

Cela réduisit Deadlock au silence. Il rangea son katana et son épée dans leurs fourreaux.

\- Je peux apprendre à te les faire aimer, à t'en servir…Je pourrais devenir ton Maître.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi en échange ? lui répliqua le bot orange. Parce qu'il y a sûrement un prix, non ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, se rapprochant doucement de lui.

\- Mon prix est le suivant : une loyauté absolue. C'est tout ce que je demande, si tu choisis de devenir mon élève.

Une loyauté absolue…

Le regard de Deadlock se reporta sur le laser gun tombé.

\- En échange de ta loyauté, je t'apprendrai à vraiment te battre. A utiliser des armes telles que celles-là. A ne pas compter que sur ton stupide Laser gun. Bien entendu, tu seras logé et nourri.

Logé et nourri…

Depuis combien de temps Deadlock n'avait-il pas eu de toit au-dessus de sa tête ?

\- Tu aurais un autre but que celui de récolter de l'energon. Un autre but que celui de survivre. Ainsi…je pourrais t'apprendre à devenir quelqu'un.

Il travaillerait pour ce bot…en échange d'un foyer ? D'une formation ?

Il fixa l'Insecticon.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur un point.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer ce rythme de vie.

Il vivait au jour le jour. Il ne pensait jamais au futur…à ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Aujourd'hui, il avait failli se retrouver entre les griffes des autorités.

Il n'avait jamais vu le danger d'aussi près.

Et un de ces jours, il se ferait attraper. Et ce n'était pas son laser gun qui le défendrait.

Même si c'était un Insecticon, il avait besoin d'une protection.

\- …Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda Deadlock.

Le sourire du bot réapparut.

\- Shadow Raker.

\- Les Ombres…

\- Alors ? C'est d'accord ?

Devenir son élève…travailler pour lui…

Il n'aurait plus besoin d'apprendre à survivre. De plus, il n'avait plus de job. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix.

Il devait trouver quelque chose…Il devait penser au futur…

Il devait penser à lui.

\- …D'accord.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Deadlock…Mon élève.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici deux chapitres dans la même journée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Voilà…On y arrive bientôt »

Dans son mode véhicule, Deadlock suivit Shadow Raker. Le domicile de l'arachnide était situé à l'extérieur de Kaon. Pour cela, trois heures de trajet en voiture étaient nécessaires. Puisqu'il avait pris la décision de le suivre, de devenir son élève, de se former, Deadlock avait posé à Shadow Raker de nombreuses questions durant le court voyage. Ce qui l'attendait précisément, les choses qu'il serait susceptible de lui apprendre… Il avait pu deviner l'amusement de son mentor, même sous sa forme insecte.

\- Décidément. On laisse tomber le masque et on s'abandonne à la curiosité, hein ?

Pour autant, Shadow Raker demeura relativement vague dans ses réponses. Il lui répétait la même chose : Deadlock le saurait au moment venu. Pour autant, le bot orange avait gardé son laser gun. Au cas où, il préférait l'avoir sur lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres élèves ? le questionna-t-il à nouveau.

\- Plus ou moins.

De toute façon, s'il y avait d'autres personnes, il les rencontrerait tôt ou tard. Deadlock fut légèrement confus lorsqu'il remarqua la forêt apparaître autour d'eux. Il s'attendait à ce que Shadow Raker habite dans un quartier, au sein d'une ville…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vive dans un lieu aussi isolé. Shadow Raker lui demanda s'il était surpris. Deadlock souhaita lui dire le contraire, mais l'arachnide avait déjà deviné.

\- La première chose à savoir est que pour mener à bien une formation, il faut te débarrasser des limites que t'impose ton enveloppe corporelle. Tu dois laisser ton spark communiquer avec ton environnement. Malheureusement, habiter en ville avec les bombardements, le conflit, la pollution, cela ne fera que te retarder.

Deadlock resta silencieux. Shadow Raker ralentit.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.

Oui. Une nouvelle vie…un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler sa maison…

Deadlock n'était pas encore habitué au fait que Shadow Raker venait de le sortir des rues. Qu'il n'habiterait plus à Kaon, vivant tous les jours sous la menace des autorités Decepticons…

Non. Ici, c'était isolé. Personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Se laissant aller à ses pensées, Deadlock n'avait pas remarqué que Shadow Raker s'était arrêté.

\- Nous y sommes.

Deadlock leva le regard. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Devant eux, caché derrière les arbres, un bâtiment sombre, noir et gris, plutôt biscornu, à plusieurs étages. Shadow Raker se transforma. Deadlock l'imita, mais hésita à le suivre.

\- Allons, bon. Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de faire marche arrière maintenant ?

\- Non. C'est juste que…Je n'avais pas vu ça depuis…

Il avait été tellement habitué aux grands buildings et autres immeubles de la ville de Kaon, puisque toutes les maisons et autres résidences de la ville avaient été rasées pour les besoins de loger les nouveaux citoyens Decepticons, qui s'étaient enfuis de leurs propres cités pour échapper aux Autobots. Il ignorait que ce genre de baraque existait encore ici.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire son mentor.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis parti de rien. Cela a l'air impressionnant, mais attends de voir l'intérieur.

* * *

« Et voilà le Dojo »

Une salle d'entraînement non couverte, avec vue sur un petit jardin aménagé. Deadlock releva le regard et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut des fleurs bleues plantées tout autour. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour en toucher une, il remarqua de légères étincelles en sortir. Il eut un mouvement de recul, réalisant ce que c'était.

Il ne se trompa pas. Au-dessus de lui, il put apercevoir des statues holographiques, représentant un bot de forte corpulence teinté de gris. En observant bien, il en compta au moins cinq autour du jardin. Il se tourna vers Shadow Raker. Un air sombre se dessina sur le visage de l'Insecticon.

Un cimetière.

Il était d'usage de planter des fleurs bleues pour les bots tombés. Cela faisait partie des rites cybertroniens communs, même si d'autres, beaucoup plus spécifiques, existaient.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit doucement Deadlock.

Shadow Raker soupira.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Son regard était fuyant. Deadlock décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Le bot orange n'avait pas encore parlé de son passé non plus. Cela pouvait attendre. Shadow Raker reporta son attention sur le Dojo. Des sabres étaient entreposés contre le mur, impeccablement nettoyés et rangés. Deadlock se demanda s'il était un tantinet maniaque mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bon. Ta chambre est située à côté, l'informa Shadow Raker. Ce n'est pas difficile. Elle est juste en face de la mienne.

Il rentra à l'intérieur pour ouvrir une porte. Une chambre plutôt petite et étroite, avec un lit et un tapis de méditation.

\- Voilà. Par contre, sache une chose : je suis plutôt exigeant concernant les horaires. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse te reposer mais demain, nous commencerons très tôt.

\- Je vois.

Il se retourna vers lui.

\- Merci.

Shadow Raker ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Le dîner est dans trois quarts d'heure. Si tu veux, il y a un Onsen pour te décrasser la carrosserie. On se retrouve bientôt.

Deadlock souhaita lui demander autre chose, mais Shadow Raker était déjà parti. Il regarda autour de lui.

Shadow Raker avait mentionné que d'autres personnes habitaient ici.

Pourtant, il n'avait croisé personne.

* * *

Il décida de suivre les conseils de son nouveau mentor et de se rendre au Onsen. Lorsqu'il vit ce bain, avec une eau si claire, Deadlock eut l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Que ce n'était pas la réalité. Qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, au milieu d'une ruelle pour une nouvelle journée à traquer de l'energon. Que le personnage de Shadow Raker n'existait pas.

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Il était tout seul, apparemment. Même s'il gardait son arme à proximité. Après tout, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une embuscade. Au fond, il vivrait toujours avec une certaine appréhension.

Quand il plaça un pied à l'intérieur, tous ses sentiments de peur, d'inquiétude, s'envolèrent. L'eau était chauffée. Sans perdre de temps, il s'allongea dedans, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Primus. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé ? Avec de l'eau chaude, en plus ?

Il s'étira. C'était tellement agréable. Il pouvait y rester toute sa vie…ou plutôt, 10 000 ans, vu qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Mais actuellement, il était tout seul. Il pouvait en profiter.

Il plongea la tête sous l'eau, avant de la ressortir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Devant lui, un Minicon. Un Minicon avec des couleurs orange foncé, teintées légèrement de noir. Le Minicon fit un mouvement de recul, un peu surpris et gêné. Pendant un instant, Deadlock crut qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus. Puis, il réalisa qu'il tenait un tuyau d'arrosage en main. Manifestement, il était venu s'occuper du bain.

\- …Excusez-moi, lui dit le Minicon.

Sa voix…Le Minicon semblait assez jeune. Deadlock se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Tu…tu habites ici ? l'interrogea Deadlock, se raclant la gorge pour masquer son embarras.

Le Minicon hocha la tête. Il tourna les talons, sur le point de partir mais Deadlock l'interpella.

\- Attends. Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- …Mon Maître ne voulait pas qu'on vous dérange, lui répondit le Minicon.

\- Cela ne fait rien.

Il croyait vraiment qu'il avait fait une erreur. Pour autant, Deadlock ne voyait pas en quoi. Il l'invita doucement à rester.

\- Je m'appelle Deadlock. Et toi ?

\- …Slipstream.

Slipstream ? Le Minicon avait le regard baissé, comme s'il le fuyait.

\- …Je n'avais pas encore l'occasion de rencontrer les autres élèves de Shadow Raker, lui déclara Deadlock.

\- A vrai dire…

Slipstream marqua une pause.

\- Je ne suis pas son élève. Je suis seulement son Minicon.

\- Ah bon ?

Pourtant, cette armure…Deadlock n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer des Minicons. Sur Cybertron, ils étaient mal vus puisqu'ils étaient les descendants de Micronus. La taille était importante chez les Cybertroniens. Pour autant, il avait entendu dire que certains Minicons s'alliaient avec des bots de taille « normale » pour une meilleure protection. Des bots qu'on appelait les Déployeurs.

\- Donc, Shadow Raker est ton Déployeur.

\- …Oui.

\- Et il y a d'autres Minicons qui habitent ici ?

Slipstream continuait de regarder partout autour de lui.

\- Tu peux me regarder dans les optiques quand je te parle ? insista Deadlock, son ton un peu plus sérieux.

Il sursauta à nouveau.

\- Pardon…C'est juste que…

Il secoua la tête. Tout de suite après, il changea de sujet.

\- On est deux mais…Shadow Raker vous expliquera tout au dîner. Profitez de votre bain et détendez-vous.

\- Attends !

Mais le Minicon ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il s'éloigna du Onsen en courant, avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Deadlock fronça les sourcils. La façon des Minicons de se comporter était un peu étrange. Après, il s'agissait d'une culture différente. Toutefois, Slipstream avait l'air plutôt amical, quoiqu'un peu nerveux. Etait-ce parce qu'il était plus grand ?

Il s'allongea à nouveau dans l'eau. En tout cas, il allait suivre ses conseils. Il allait bien profiter.

* * *

« Jetstorm, Slipstream »

A la seconde où Deadlock s'installa à table, Shadow Raker le rejoignit et appela ses Minicons à faire de même. Slipstream apparut, suivi d'un autre Minicon qui lui ressemblait. Toutefois, l'armure de ce dernier était différente de celle de Slipstream. De plus, sa couleur dominante était le noir, avec des teintes de rouge autour. L'inverse de son partenaire. Toutefois, ils avaient la même forme de visage et la même couleur des optiques. Rouges.

Shadow Raker leur adressa un sourire, comme pour les inviter à s'approcher.

\- Comme promis, voici Deadlock. Un nouveau membre des Ombres. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il vivra avec nous.

Le regard de Slipstream croisa celui de Deadlock. Le Minicon s'inclina.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler.

Donc, il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir déjà rencontré. Deadlock décida de jouer le jeu et lui fit un signe de tête. L'autre Minicon s'inclina aussi, quoiqu'un peu plus maladroitement.

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream nous accompagneront durant ton entraînement, le prévint Shadow Raker. Pour les besoins de ton futur travail.

\- Je vois.

\- Si jamais je ne suis pas là et que tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux t'adresser à eux.

Shadow Raker leur fit un signe de main. Les deux Minicons s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la salle à manger. Ils revinrent avec des assiettes remplies de petits cubes d'energon. Ils en posèrent une devant Deadlock et une autre devant Shadow Raker. Shadow Raker commença à manger. Mais Deadlock remarqua qu'ils n'avaient posé que deux assiettes. Ni Shadow Raker ni les Minicons n'y prêtèrent attention.

\- Bon appétit, leur souhaita Slipstream.

Il sortit de la salle à manger, suivi de près par son collègue. Quelques instants après, la porte se referma. Deadlock se tourna vers Shadow Raker.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda l'Insecticon. Tu as apprécié ton bain ?

\- Ils ne mangent pas avec nous ?

Shadow Raker secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi manger avec des outils ?

Deadlock fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Des outils? Shadow Raker attrapa un cube pour le boire, avant de le tendre au bot orange.

\- Je vois que tu ne suis pas bien l'actualité sur Cybertron. Tu penses que la caste des miniers est la plus défavorisée ? Grave erreur.

Oui. Sa caste était très malmenée par les plus privilégiés mais il n'imaginait pas que les Minicons avaient une position encore pire que la sienne.

Au point d'être traités comme des outils…

\- Je sais, dit Shadow Raker. Il y aura toujours des mouvements luttant pour le droit des Minicons mais il faut réaliser les choses comme elles sont. Les plus petits n'ont pas une grande chance de survie. Je les ai trouvés dans la rue, en sous-nutrition et malades. Je les ai recueillis et depuis, ils vivent ici. Pour autant, il ne faut pas qu'ils oublient leur place dans la société, tu sais. Autrement…

\- …Tout de même.

Shadow Raker décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Le sujet porta sur l'entrainement du lendemain. Deadlock décida de ne plus penser aux Minicons et écouta son mentor tout en dégustant le premier vrai repas qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **OOC: Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Oui. C'est clair que le rouge ne doit pas leur aller. Après c'était des Decepticons. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Non, Deadlock…je te l'ai répété cent fois. »

Avant même que Deadlock ne puisse s'approcher, Shadow Raker était déjà apparu derrière lui pour lui balancer un coup de pied dans le dos. Deadlock hurla de douleur, lâchant son arme qui vola à quelques mètres. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit le métal de la lame de Shadow Raker sur son cou.

\- Comment te bats-tu ? On dirait un enfant qui tente de frapper un combattant de haut niveau !

Deadlock reprit son souffle. Pourtant, Shadow Raker ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies réussi à survivre dehors, avec de telles attaques.

\- Je…je vous l'ai dit, Maître…dit Deadlock, une voix faible. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de manier l'épée…

\- Deadlock…

Shadow Raker abaissa son arme. Il le laissa se relever. Quand Deadlock releva le regard vers lui, il remarqua la sévérité froide dans les optiques de son mentor.

\- Cela fait combien de temps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela fait combien de temps que l'on s'entraîne, toi et moi ? Deux mois, maintenant ?

Deadlock hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il avait raison. Cela faisait déjà deux mois. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Shadow Raker garda les bras croisés.

\- Depuis ton arrivée ici, je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup progresser. Voire même pas du tout.

\- Je fais de-

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! lui rétorqua Shadow Raker, assez sèchement.

Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Cela signifiait que l'entraînement était terminé.

\- Si tu allais dire « je fais de mon mieux », eh bien, je regrette, Deadlock ! Je me fiche complètement que tu fasses de ton mieux ! Ce n'est pas assez et ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi !

Deadlock se mordit la lèvre. Il souhaitait éviter le regard de son Maître mais il avait appris à ses dépends que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son mentor considérait cela comme un signe de faiblesse et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Et comment peux-tu dire que tu donnes tout ce que tu as ? l'interrogea Shadow Raker. Ce matin, encore, tu m'as fait attendre.

Il s'était levé un peu plus tard que prévu. Il avait passé toute la nuit à faire des exercices d'entraînement pour s'améliorer. Malheureusement, Shadow Raker considérait que ce n'était pas une excuse.

\- Tu sais, Deadlock, dit seulement l'Insecticon, je crois que tu n'es pas motivé.

\- Je vous jure, Maître ! lui répondit Deadlock.

Comme à chaque fois, Deadlock s'inclina devant lui. Shadow Raker se montra impassible.

\- Tu n'es pas motivé. Tu désires seulement un toit.

\- Non !

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis motivé. Je désire réellement apprendre l'art du sabre. Je désire vous servir. Vous m'avez recueilli. Je vous ai promis ma loyauté.

\- Dans ce cas, fais-en sorte que ta loyauté soit efficace, Deadlock.

Deadlock ne se releva pas. Il garda la même position.

\- Je vous promets. Si je dois m'entraîner deux fois plus, je m'entraînerais deux fois plus. Si je dois me lever plus tôt, je me lèverais plus tôt…Je ferais ce que vous attendez de moi.

Shadow Raker ne changea pas d'expression. Il lui ordonna seulement de se relever.

\- Très bien. Si tu le dis…Mais sache une chose, Deadlock. Ne me déçois pas.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

L'Insecticon poussa un soupir. Il lui tourna le dos pour s'agenouiller. Deadlock l'imita, se plaçant à côté de lui. Il s'agissait du salut final.

Deux mois…Malgré le temps passé, Deadlock n'était pas encore habitué au fait d'avoir des horaires fixes, une chambre pour dormir, un Onsen pour se baigner…Cela le ramenait des millions d'années en arrière. Quand il avait un toit, un métier…La guerre lui avait pris tout cela. Et Shadow Raker venait tout juste de le lui rendre.

Le quotidien s'était installé. Les jours se ressemblaient. Deadlock se levait tous les jours avant l'aurore pour rejoindre son Maître. Ils s'entraînaient jusqu'à la pause-déjeuner, puis ils reprenaient jusqu'à tard le soir. Deadlock avait très peu de temps pour lui. Il ne s'accordait qu'une heure, qu'il passait au Onsen, avant de tomber en recharge. Les journées étaient épuisantes. Shadow Raker lui accordait rarement de temps de répit. C'était un professeur très sévère, avec des attentes élevées. La moindre erreur l'irritait et Deadlock l'avait très bien compris. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas le décevoir. Malgré sa méfiance à son égard au début, Deadlock avait décidé de s'entraîner à fond. Autrement, il était certain que Shadow Raker ne le garderait pas longtemps.

Pour être franc, il ne se voyait pas retourner à la rue.

En-dehors des entraînements, Shadow Raker n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard. De même que ses Minicons. Slipstream et Jetstorm ne lui parlaient que quand c'était nécessaire, que quand Shadow Raker leur donnait un ordre particulier. Même si ces trois-là demeuraient une présence, la solitude que Deadlock avait ressenti durant toutes ces années ne s'était pas atténuée, même après avoir trouvé un foyer.

Shadow Raker mit fin au salut. Les deux se relevèrent.

\- Deadlock, lui déclara-t-il. Je m'absente ce soir.

Deadlock lui adressa un air interrogateur. Le lieu était isolé. Shadow Raker le quittait rarement.

\- Ne pose pas de question, ajouta l'Insecticon. J'ai des affaires à régler, qui sont urgentes. Tu seras seul. Enfin, si tu ne comptes pas les Minicons…

Jetstorm et Slipstream…Il ne les avait pas vus de la journée. Shadow Raker se prépara à partir.

\- Maître, à propos de mon travail…commença Deadlock.

Le regard que lui jeta Shadow Raker le fit presque s'arrêter.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Je souhaitais savoir…quand est-ce que je pourrais partir en vadrouille ? Avec vous ?

Après tout, il l'avait recruté pour cette raison. L'Insecticon secoua la tête. Il en émit presque un rire.

\- Quand tu seras prêt, Deadlock. Et seulement quand tu seras prêt.

\- Maître…

Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait coupé la parole. Shadow Raker fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Deadlock s'excusa silencieusement. L'Insecticon se rapprocha de lui. Deadlock sentit sa main sur son épaule. Cela le fit presque sursauter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son mentor fasse de geste envers lui, en-dehors des entraînements. Sa voix se fit doucereuse.

\- Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis, Deadlock. Tu souhaites te rendre utile ? Entraîne-toi. Deviens fort. Sois fier d'être mon élève.

Deadlock se sentit déglutir. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans insister. Shadow Raker retira sa main.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse le Dojo. Si tu as le moindre souci, Jetstorm et Slipstream sont juste à côté. Si tout va bien, je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Puis, Shadow Raker disparut.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Deadlock suivit les conseils de son mentor. Dans le Dojo, après le salut habituel, il répéta tous les mouvements que son Maître lui avait enseignés. Des techniques, de la plus simple à la plus compliquée.

Il détestait les sabres, épées, au début. Mais ces armes étaient éternelles. Depuis deux mois, à force de s'en servir, Deadlock avait fini par abandonner son laser gun dans sa chambre. C'était comme une transition. Le laser gun représentait son ancienne vie, les sabres sa nouvelle.

Pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, il devait continuer.

Malheureusement, il avait l'impression de donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire mieux. Tout seul, il n'était pas évident de s'entraîner efficacement.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Deadlock s'arrêta pour se retourner en direction de la voix.

Il s'agissait de Jetstorm. Ce dernier tenait un seau à la main, ainsi que l'équipement destiné à polir les épées de Shadow Raker. Deadlock savait qu'ils profitaient souvent de l'absence de leur Maître pour nettoyer le Dojo. Jetstorm fit un mouvement de recul quand Deadlock se tourna vers lui.

\- Je…je ne savais pas que vous aviez terminé.

\- Oh. J'avais fini, de toute façon.

Deadlock lui tendit son épée. Jetstorm la reçut maladroitement et la fit accidentellement tomber. Le Minicon sursauta et se précipita pour la ramasser.

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolé…Pardon !

Deadlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais plus attention, l'avertit-il. Les armes sont fragiles, je te rappelle.

\- Je suis désolé…

Jetstorm s'assit par terre et commença à polir la lame. Deadlock l'observa et se souvint des mots de son mentor lorsque ce dernier lui avait montré comment nettoyer une arme. Le Minicon ne le faisait pas correctement. Deadlock sentit l'agacement l'envahir. Il servait Shadow Raker depuis plus longtemps que lui et Jetstorm ne savait toujours pas prendre soin d'une épée ?

Heureusement que son mentor n'était pas présent…

\- Jetstorm.

\- Euh…Oui ?

Le Minicon releva le regard vers lui.

\- Tu le fais mal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dois le faire dans l'autre sens. Pas dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre.

\- Oh !

Tout de suite, Jetstorm se reprit et s'exécuta. Deadlock remarqua son angoisse. Il était non seulement anxieux, mais également exténué. Si Deadlock passait ses nuits à s'entraîner, les Minicons se couchaient qu'une fois leurs tâches accomplies. Le rythme était aussi intense pour eux que pour lui. Ils les assistaient durant leur entraînement, et même s'ils ne prenaient pas part aux exercices, ils devaient être constamment sur le qui-vive pour ramasser les épées, installer les tapis, leur fournir du matériel supplémentaire…

Oui. Shadow Raker n'était pas sévère seulement avec lui. Mais…ils ne seraient pas performants s'ils manquaient de sommeil.

\- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Deadlock.

\- Pardon ?

Le bot orange se redressa pour prendre le seau.

\- C'est trop de boulot pour vous deux. Je peux bien y apporter ma contribution.

\- Euh…Monsieur…Deadlock.

Jetstorm tendit les bras. Il demandait à récupérer le seau.

\- Le Maître ne le voudrait pas. Ce n'est pas votre rôle.

\- Je fais partie de ce domaine autant que vous.

\- Nous sommes des Minicons. C'est à nous de le faire ! Le Maître nous a ordonnés de vous traiter de façon respectueuse. Il souhaite que vous vous sentiez bien.

\- Vous voir vous tuer à la tâche ne me fait pas me sentir bien.

Le Minicon sursauta. Il le fixa, stupéfait et incrédule.

\- Mais…je ne suis qu'un Minicon. Vous n'avez pas à faire quoi que ce soit…

Deadlock l'ignora. Il ne connaissait pas la culture des Minicons. Mais pour être honnête, même s'ils étaient vus comme des outils par la société, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait leur laisser tout le travail…sous prétexte qu'ils soient petits.

Oui, ils étaient des outils…mais cela ne le dispensait pas de les aider.

\- S'il vous plait, dit Jetstorm. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Tu n'en auras pas.

\- Mais si le Maître…

Donc, c'était ce qu'il craignait ? Il avait peur de la réaction de leur Maître ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Le Maître n'en saura rien, dit-il doucement.

Oui. Peut-être le réprimanderait-il un peu s'il le savait, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une montagne. En tout cas, il ne faisait rien de mal. Jetstorm n'avait pas à avoir peur.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien.

Cela réduisit le Minicon au silence. Deadlock attrapa le balai.

\- Continue avec les armes. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- …Merci, fit le Minicon d'une petite voix.

Deadlock ne répondit rien. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils se mirent à leurs tâches respectives. Le Minicon polit la lame dans le bon sens, cette fois-ci. Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Deadlock reprit la parole.

\- Il est sévère avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Jetstorm ne leva pas le regard.

\- Il…c'est un bon Maître.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Deadlock fit disperser la poussière, qui s'envola en direction du jardin.

\- Il est sévère avec moi aussi. Mais je suppose que c'est sa façon d'être, dit Deadlock, le regard sombre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à leur dernière dispute. Il se demandait si l'entraînement supplémentaire de cette nuit le rendrait meilleur le lendemain.

Jetstorm ne fit aucun commentaire. Dès qu'il eut fini, il posa les armes à leur emplacement habituel. Deadlock se tourna vers le jardin. Les statues holographiques étaient visibles, même la nuit.

\- Dis-moi, Jetstorm.

\- …Oui ?

\- Les anciens élèves de Shadow Raker…que sont-ils devenus ? Je n'étais pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Jetstorm secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

Toutefois, Deadlock l'avait déjà deviné.

\- Ils sont partis, hein ? Pour ne jamais revenir… ?

\- …C'est ça.

Donc, cela expliquerait pourquoi Shadow Raker était si strict vis-à-vis de lui. Ses autres élèves avaient été enterrés ici, près de son Dojo. Parfois, il apercevait son mentor errer dans ce cimetière, s'arrêter devant les tombes…

Cela devait être une peine terrible pour lui. Deadlock n'avait jamais osé lui demander, mais il devinait bien ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec Deadlock. Il voulait qu'il soit fort.

\- …Je ne partirai pas, lui déclara Deadlock, d'un air déterminé. Je continuerai, jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt.

Il n'aimait pas le sabre, au début. Il détestait tout ce qui était arme blanche.

Mais depuis qu'il était ici, il y avait pris goût. Jetstorm acquiesça. Il était sur le point de quitter le Dojo quand Slipstream fit irruption dans la pièce. Ses optiques s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit Deadlock avec un balai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Slipstream ? lui demanda Jetstorm.

\- …le Maître est de retour.

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, le fixant intensément. Deadlock comprit et poussa un soupir, avant de reposer le balai comme s'il n'y avait jamais touché. Jetstorm parut soulagé et les deux Minicons sortirent du Dojo pour accueillir leur Maître, suivis de près par Deadlock. Quelques instants plus tard, Shadow Raker apparut devant eux, portant quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Ha. Deadlock. Tu n'es pas couché ? l'accueillit-il d'un sourire.

Deadlock secoua la tête.

\- Je m'entrainais, eut-il besoin de préciser. Il voulait prouver sa valeur. Il ne voulait pas faire regretter Shadow Raker de l'avoir recueilli.

L'Insecticon haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Puis, il lui montra. Deadlock s'avança.

Des armes. Noires et violettes. Un sabre et une épée. Deadlock leva les optiques vers Shadow Raker, confus.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- A partir de demain, tu t'entraîneras avec celles-là. Peut-être qu'elles seront plus adaptées. Celles que je te fournis sont peut-être trop lourdes.

Deadlock ne réagit pas. Il ne détachait pas son regard des armes.

\- …elles ne te plaisent pas ? le questionna son mentor.

\- Si, si…C'est juste…Il ne fallait pas…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Considère cela comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

\- …Elles sont très jolies…

\- Si tu souhaites être fier d'être mon élève, donnes-t-en les moyens, compléta Shadow Raker avec un sourire.

Un sourire chaleureux, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

Deadlock les saisit.

Le poids était parfait.

« _Donnes-t-en les moyens »_

Cela renforça sa détermination.

Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui ! »

Deadlock esquissa un sourire. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait changé d'épées. Depuis une semaine, il s'entraînait dur comme fer pour tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas abandonner. De ne pas lâcher. Deadlock attaquait, chargeait, frappait, parait, pivotait son épée…Shadow Raker organisait des matches à la fin de chaque entraînement pour que Deadlock mette en pratique ce qu'il lui avait appris.

D'ordinaire, il tenait autour de deux minutes. Aujourd'hui, il dépassa les dix minutes. Mais au moment où Deadlock visa le genou de Shadow Raker, ce dernier lui envoya une attaque-surprise : un coup de poing en plein visage. Cela déstabilisa Deadlock qui fut projeté à quelques mètres, son épée tombant à côté de lui.

Shadow Raker s'approcha doucement.

\- Ce n'était pas mal du tout, Deadlock, lui déclara-t-il avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Je vois que tu as pris mes mots en considération.

\- Vous m'aviez dit de m'entraîner, parvint à articuler Deadlock, le souffle coupé. Je…c'est ce que j'ai fait…

Shadow Raker hocha la tête, laissant Deadlock se relever.

\- Mais…cette attaque…ce coup de poing à la fin…

\- Crois-tu réellement que tes ennemis te feront des cadeaux, Deadlock ? N'oublie pas d'user de tes membres si tu es désarmé. Après tout, en combat…tous les coups sont permis.

Cela avait du sens, effectivement. Mais tout de même…Durant leurs entraînements, Shadow Raker n'avait jamais utilisé ses poings. Seulement ses pieds, quelques fois. Deadlock se demanda si c'était bon signe.

Ils se placèrent pour le salut final. Une fois que la séance fut close, Shadow Raker se retourna vers Deadlock.

\- Je m'absente encore ce soir. Pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

Comme Shadow Raker le lui avait averti, Deadlock ne posa pas de question. L'Insecticon se prépara.

\- Tu sais. Si tu as envie de te distraire, il y a la bibliothèque qui est au sous-sol.

Son mentor lui avait montré la bibliothèque la première fois qu'il lui avait fait visiter le domaine. Mais Deadlock n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas lire. Après tout, la caste de miniers ne leur permettaient pas de s'approprier les éléments pour apprendre. Deadlock se souvenait seulement de l'un de ses collègues qui connaissait le jeune bibliothécaire Orion Pax avant que ce dernier ne devienne Optimus Prime. Il lui avait fourni des livres en guise de leur amitié. Son partenaire minier veillait parfois tard le soir, dévorant des livres en quelques heures. Deadlock n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt. Bien sûr, les miniers n'étaient pas des intellectuels. On leur demandait seulement d'avoir de la force.

\- …D'accord. Merci.

Pour autant, Deadlock préféra ne rien dire à Shadow Raker. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui demander de lui apprendre…Mais son mentor avait d'autres affaires à régler.

De plus, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il avait peur que son mentor le juge, le critique.

Shadow Raker lui adressa un signe de tête puis se transforma en son mode arachnide. Il quitta le Dojo d'un pas précipité. Une fois parti, Deadlock poussa un long soupir.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait seul.

* * *

Finalement, Deadlock décida de suivre les conseils de son mentor. Il se rendit au sous-sol pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut encerclé de livres de tous côtés. La salle était immense. La première fois, Deadlock était resté de marbre. Mais en y regardant de plus près…il devait admettre que c'était impressionné. Shadow Raker avait dû travailler dur pour construire une bibliothèque aussi grande.

Il s'avança doucement, parcourant les rayons du regard. Malheureusement, il était incapable de lire les titres. Il s'arrêta et en attrapa un au hasard, avec une couverture rouge. Il ouvrit la première page, avant de refermer l'ouvrage tout de suite après. Les caractères cybertroniens étaient trop petits pour lui. Ce n'était pas avec un livre comme celui-là qu'il apprendrait. Il le replaça à l'endroit même où il l'avait trouvé. Shadow Raker était quelqu'un de pointilleux, après tout. Il n'apprécierait pas que l'on mette du désordre dans ses affaires.

Il prit un autre livre. Dans celui-ci, les caractères étaient beaucoup plus grands. C'était beaucoup plus lisible. Il décida de remonter du sous-sol pour s'installer sur un banc dans le jardin, plaçant le livre sur ses genoux. Après tout, son partenaire minier avait déclaré avoir appris à lire tout seul…Il pouvait essayer de faire la même chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était…beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne s'y attendait. Les symboles se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il arrivait à peine à comprendre la première phrase. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une phrase courte. Cela devrait être simple…Il poussa un soupir. Cela lui donnait déjà mal au crâne.

Il entendit un bruit non loin de lui. Il releva la tête. Slipstream et Jetstorm, essayant de faire démarrer la tondeuse. Shadow Raker leur avait ordonné de s'occuper du jardin. L'espace d'un instant, Deadlock eut envie de leur demander s'ils pouvaient l'aider à traduire la première page. Mais il décida de ne rien faire. De plus, les Minicons étaient suffisamment occupés. Une fois que la tondeuse démarra, Slipstream et Jetstorm remarquèrent sa présence. Slipstream lui adressa un léger sourire. Jetstorm, plus en retrait, se contenta de s'incliner.

\- Comment a été votre entraînement, Monsieur Deadlock ?

Deadlock leva un sourcil. « Monsieur » Deadlock. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle de la sorte. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Slipstream remarqua le livre sur ses genoux.

\- Le Maître possède des livres très intéressants.

\- Oui…l'histoire de celui-ci…est prenante.

Il marqua une pause, prétendant être passionné par l'histoire alors qu'il ne savait même pas sur quoi cela portait. Slipstream porta assistance à Jetstorm qui avait du mal à guider la tondeuse, beaucoup trop grande pour eux. Deadlock referma le bouquin. A quoi bon ?

\- …Vous lisez souvent ? leur demanda-t-il.

Les deux Minicons portèrent leur attention sur lui, un peu étonnés. Deadlock regretta la question. Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Non. On ne sait pas lire, Monsieur Deadlock.

Deadlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'avez jamais touché à un livre ? Shadow Raker ne vous l'a jamais appris ?

\- On n'apprend pas aux outils à lire, lui dit Jetstorm, le regard sombre.

Encore ce terme…outil. Plus Deadlock l'entendait, plus l'agacement le gagnait. Il fixa les deux Minicons. Faire des corvées…c'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient ?

\- Vous ne vous reposez jamais ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Slipstream avant désactiver la tondeuse pour la déplacer ailleurs.

Il comprenait l'attitude de Shadow Raker. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils oublient leur place d'outils…mais pour autant…ce n'était pas une vie. Après, il n'avait que peu d'aperçu sur leur relation avec leur Maître. Peut-être que l'Insecticon les traitait différemment en privé.

Deadlock ne bougeait pas. Il attendit que les Minicons aient fini leur tâche dans le jardin. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, il reprit la parole.

\- J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, dit Deadlock.

\- Pardon ?

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, semblant prêts à satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes. Deadlock se releva.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. J'ai besoin de partenaires, précisa-t-il.

\- De partenaires ? répéta Jetstorm, un peu confus.

Slipstream hocha la tête.

\- Pas de souci. Malheureusement, il faudra attendre le retour du Maître.

Il doutait que Shadow Raker soit d'humeur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Hm…j'avais envisagé de m'entraîner avec vous, précisa-t-il.

\- Avec nous ?

\- Oui. Shadow Raker me dit de m'adresser en cas de besoin. Donc…on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble.

Manifestement, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Jetstorm eut un mouvement de recul. Slipstream se mordit la lèvre, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Mais…nous ne nous entraînons pas.

\- Vous avez des bases, non ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Cela laissa Deadlock sans voix.

\- Vous n'avez jamais touché une arme de votre vie ?

\- Nous sommes des Minicons, dit Jetstorm. Nous sommes nous-mêmes des armes.

\- Et en cas de problème ? Comment vous défendez-vous ?

Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Ils se retournèrent vers lui. L'instant d'après, Slipstream sauta pour se transformer dans sa forme véhicule. Ou plutôt, dans une forme d'outil. Un disque orange bordé de noir. Jetstorm se transforma par la suite. Le modèle était le même, à l'exception qu'il s'agissait d'un disque noir aux bordures orange. Les deux disques tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, s'élançant dans plusieurs directions différentes. Slipstream rebondit sur un arbre et Deadlock le vit se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse. Cela le surprit, mais avant même que Slipstream ne puisse le toucher, il le saisit à deux bras, le tenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis il pivota pour attraper Jetstorm qui l'attaquait dans le dos.

Il demeura dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, un disque dans chaque bras. Puis, il les reposa doucement par terre. Les Minicons se retransformèrent. Jetstorm baissa les optiques, n'osant pas le regarder. Slipstream lui adressa une moue gênée.

\- Shadow Raker…se sert de nous pour assommer nos ennemis.

\- Mais ce n'est pas idéal, dit Deadlock.

Il était encore un peu surpris par la démonstration.

\- Je veux dire…vous l'avez observé. Il suffit que votre ennemi vous maintienne pour que vous soyez impuissants.

\- C'est le but, insista Slipstream.

\- Le but ?

\- Notre but est de distraire notre ennemi, ajouta Jetstorm. Pendant que Shadow Raker…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Pendant que Shadow Raker faisait quoi ?

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec son futur travail ?

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Slipstream et Jetstorm n'étaient que de la chair à canon ?

C'était…dangereux. Même s'il s'agissait d'outils.

\- Vous pouvez vous faire tuer, leur dit Deadlock.

\- La sécurité de notre Maître passe avant tout, lui répondit simplement Slipstream.

Ils étaient prêts à mourir…pour leur Maître ?

Ils le pensaient sincèrement. Ils parlaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose normale.

Il se demanda s'il devait en parler avec Shadow Raker. Il fixa les deux Minicons, un peu troublé. A leur ton, Deadlock n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'affection ou d'un devoir qu'on leur imposait en tant que Minicon.

Finalement, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Autre chose, Monsieur Deadlock ?

\- …Vous allez quand même m'assister.

Même si cela ne faisait que deux mois, Deadlock commençait à les connaître. Les Minicons prenaient leurs tâches au sérieux. Pourtant, même si cela était considéré comme normal, Deadlock ressentait un peu de pitié à leur égard. Les voir être traités comme de la chair à canon…cela lui faisait de la peine.

Si Shadow Raker ne les entraînait pas…

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- …Je vais vous montrer les mouvements que Shadow Raker m'a appris ces derniers mois.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Après tout, les Minicons étaient supposés être des outils ? Ils devaient être utiles…

Si Shadow Raker ne les entraînait pas, ne leur apprenait pas à se battre, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps sur un champ de bataille.

\- …Faites seulement ce que je vous dis.

Il était encore loin d'être un combattant expérimenté. Mais cela serait peut-être suffisant pour des Minicons.

* * *

Jusqu'à tard le soir, Deadlock et les Minicons s'entraînèrent ensemble. Deadlock eut un peu de difficulté à leur expliquer les techniques apprises avec ses propres mots. Les premières heures furent assez difficiles puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à tenir des épées. Même celles de Deadlock étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Deadlock s'était demandé si Shadow Raker possédait des épées adaptées pour les Minicons. Mais même après avoir fouillé le Dojo, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Finalement, ils avaient abandonné les épées. A la place, Deadlock leur montra des mouvements qu'il avait appris durant ses années dans la rue. Ceux qu'il utilisait pour désarmer ses ennemis et dérober leur energon. C'était des mouvements de corps. Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds…Pour un Minicon, les membres étaient des armes redoutables.

\- Non, Jetstorm. Comme ça.

Jetstorm n'avait pas un bon équilibre. Deadlock se plaça derrière lui pour corriger sa position. Jetstorm se laissa sans rien dire. Il était le plus renfermé des deux, le plus taciturne. Pour autant, il le traita de la même manière que Slipstream. Les Minicons essayaient les mouvements l'un sur l'autre.

\- Voilà. Doucement, Slipstream.

Au contraire, Slipstream avait pris de bons appuis. Mais malheureusement, il était trop rapide. Plusieurs fois, Deadlock dût l'arrêter pour éviter qu'il n'envoie Jetstorm à l'autre bout du Dojo. Il ne maîtrisait pas sa force, après tout.

\- Bon. Cela sera tout, dit Deadlock, mettant un terme à l'entraînement.

Les Minicons s'arrêtèrent. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Deadlock. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Slipstream.

\- J'espère que nous avons pu nous rendre utiles, Monsieur Deadlock, dit le Minicon.

\- …L'entraînement a été…fructueux.

Oui. Deadlock pensait avoir oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris avant de servir Shadow Raker. Il était ravi de savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes et qu'il avait pu les transmettre aux Minicons.

\- Cela devrait vous être utile pour la prochaine fois, dit Deadlock.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude, continua Slipstream. On assiste aux entraînements, mais on ne les vit pas.

\- Cela doit vous changer, alors.

Jetstorm détourna le regard en direction des portes du domaine. Il se tenait prêt à accueillir l'Insecticon. Slipstream s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

\- En tout cas, merci pour la séance, Monsieur Deadlock. On a hâte de les mettre en pratique.

Il ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment précis.

Mais ces mots sortirent soudainement de la bouche de Deadlock.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, les fois où Shadow Raker s'absentera, après vos tâches…je pourrais vous montrer d'autres techniques.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Seulement si vous le désirez.

Il devait l'admettre. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Et il était sûr que cela avait fait du bien également à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Surtout que mine de rien, ils avaient un fort potentiel et apprenaient rapidement…Outre leur forme disque, ils pouvaient apprendre à manier leur forme robot. Toutefois, Deadlock souhaitait d'abord en parler à Shadow Raker. Il n'était pas sûr que son mentor apprécierait que son élève lui fasse des cachotteries et entraîne ses Minicons dans son dos. Surtout que le bot orange n'avait rien d'un professeur talentueux. De plus, il s'agissait de ses Minicons. Des Minicons appartenant à Shadow Raker. C'était logique qu'il lui en parle.

Il pourrait seulement dire à Shadow Raker qu'il avait besoin de partenaires avec qui s'entraîner le soir. Si son mentor souhaitait qu'il s'améliore…il n'aurait aucune raison de refuser, non ?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard (je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant une semaine donc je n'ai pas pu poster) Merci à Estela Prime et Kuro Sha pour leurs commentaires. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Contrairement à la dernière fois, Shadow Raker ne rentra que le lendemain matin.

Deadlock ne le sut que lorsqu'il se pénétra à l'intérieur du Dojo. Son mentor n'était pas présent pour l'accueillir comme à son habitude alors que ce dernier était strict sur ses horaires. Finalement, Deadlock s'échauffa sans lui, répétant les exercices qu'il avait appris la veille. Ce ne fut que lorsque son échauffement se termina que Shadow Raker apparut. Il avait l'air un peu pâle et fatigué, mais il l'accueillit néanmoins avec un sourire amical.

\- Comment va mon jeune élève, ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il, sans s'excuser pour le retard.

Deadlock ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Shadow Raker attrapa ses lames et les examina. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais demeura silencieux. D'un ton léger, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait la veille durant son absence.

\- J'ai…lu et je me suis entraîné.

\- Oh. Bon programme, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeux.

Ennuyeux ? Deadlock s'était entraîné sur les conseils de son Maître. Shadow Raker ne le regardait même pas, continuant de scruter ses armes.

\- Et aussi…Je me suis entraîné avec les Minicons, ajouta son élève.

Soudain, Shadow Raker s'arrêta. Il releva la tête vers lui.

\- Pardon ? Tu as quoi ?

Son ton était calme. Il gardait toujours son air aimable. Deadlock ne comprit pas et crut bon de préciser.

\- J'avais besoin de partenaire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'outils pour t'entraîner, tu sais.

Des outils…

Deadlock repensa à leur séance de la veille. Il leur avait proposé de s'entraîner davantage ensemble. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait continuer.

Cela s'arrêta là. Shadow Raker se mit en garde.

\- Bon. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler davantage ta souplesse. C'est vital. Tu es trop rigide dans tes attaques.

\- Maître…

Deadlock et Shadow Raker s'arrêtèrent. Slipstream et Jetstorm venaient d'apporter les cubes d'energon habituels. Shadow Raker interrompit l'exercice pour prendre le sien. Lorsque Deadlock attrapa le cube restant, il croisa le regard de Slipstream. Ce dernier lui adressa son sourire poli habituel. Jetstorm était tourné vers son Maître, attendant que l'Insecticon finisse son energon.

\- …Bon entraînement, Maître. Monsieur Deadlock, leur souhaita Slipstream.

Ses optiques brillaient.

Eux non plus n'avaient pas oublié la veille. Une fois qu'ils repartirent avec les cubes vides, Deadlock reprit la parole.

\- Ils m'ont montré leur forme alternative qu'ils utilisaient au combat.

C'était peut-être leur présence qui le motiva.

\- Je trouvais…je trouve que…cela ne doit pas être pratique, déclara-t-il.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon. On s'y remet ?

Il ne l'écoutait pas.

\- …Est-ce que…est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas participer aux entraînements aussi ?

C'était comme si le temps se figea.

L'expression de Shadow Raker changea.

\- Pardon ?

Son sourire disparut. Elle devint plus sombre et pendant un moment, Deadlock regretta. Son mentor était facilement irrité. Mais il devait continuer…

\- Je veux dire…Peut-être seraient-ils plus utiles pour vous si…s'ils apprenaient autre chose qu'à utiliser leur forme disque ?

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont mis cette stupide idée dans la tête ?

Eux…Shadow Raker se renfrogna.

Il ne criait pas. Il ne hurlait pas.

\- Non…répéta Deadlock. Je pensais juste que…ils vous seraient plus utiles si…

\- Ils me sont suffisamment utiles. Ils font office de distraction pendant que j'accomplis mon job.

\- Mais votre job…vous ne m'en parlez jamais.

Shadow Raker fit un pas vers lui, l'arme en avant.

\- Je t'ai dit la raison pour laquelle je ne t'en parlais pas. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Et cette histoire d'entraîner les Minicons…tu peux oublier.

Une certaine hargne pouvait être lue dans ses optiques.

\- Mais…si cela les met en danger…je veux dire…

Deadlock ne savait plus où se mettre.

Puis, Shadow Raker lui lança cette phrase.

\- En quoi c'est mon problème qu'ils soient en danger ou non ?

Cela le réduisit au silence. Deadlock fixa Shadow Raker sans rien dire, ne prenant pas la peine de masquer le choc lu sur son visage.

Mais…Shadow Raker était leur Maître…

Même s'ils étaient ses outils, ils vivaient avec lui.

\- Mais…Je voulais juste…commença Deadlock.

\- Tes avis, je m'en passerais bien. Sache que de nous deux, je suis celui qui possède un peu plus d'expérience que toi.

C'était vrai mais…

\- On voit que tu as vécu dans la rue, Deadlock. Tu ne sais rien. Ils ne savent même pas soulever une épée. Comment souhaites-tu que je les entraîne ?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas insister mais…

\- Peut-être qu'en…

\- Non. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à entraîner des outils. Allez, maintenant, on reprend.

\- Mais si vous pouviez…

\- Deadlock. J'ai dit, on reprend.

Son ton devint un peu plus menaçant. Mais Deadlock ne pouvait pas se retirer de la tête l'image de disques qu'il avait réussi à arrêter. Qu'il avait pris aux pièges.

Qu'un ennemi pouvait facilement capturer pour les abattre.

\- Si on leur apprenait à manier autre chose qu'une épée, je suis sûr qu'on…

\- CE SONT MES MINICONS, DEADLOCK ! ILS SONT A MOI. MAINTENANT, LA DISCUSSION EST CLOSE. TU M'ENTENDS ?

Tout de suite, Deadlock s'immobilisa. Malgré les nombreux signes, les nombreux avertissements, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shadow Raker lève la voix comme ça.

Il n'avait jamais crié contre lui. Même pour des erreurs minimes en entraînement. A chaque fois, il ne s'agissait que de remarques sèches mais jamais des cris.

Le silence tomba pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait, d'entraîner les Minicons ? Tu leur fais oublier leur place, Deadlock.

Pourquoi ? En tant que Maître, n'y avait-il pas un certain lien qui existait ? Entre un Maître et ses Minicons ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps leur partenariat durait, mais cela devait être suffisamment long pour qu'une relation se crée.

\- Pff. Tu es vraiment trop naïf.

De façon imprévisible, Shadow Raker n'attaqua pas. Il rangea ses armes dans leurs fourreaux. Deadlock gardait les siennes en main. Il ne comprenait pas…

Son mentor le toisa, l'air presque scandalisé. Ensuite, il prit plusieurs inspirations. C'était comme s'il essayait de se calmer. Personne ne parla. Deadlock comprit qu'il avait mal agi. Il avait cru bien faire…et au final, il énervait son mentor et aggravait les choses.

Deadlock s'agenouilla. Shadow Raker ne bougeait pas, continuant d'inspirer et d'expirer.

\- …Je suis désolé, Maître.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je souhaitais seulement…vous être utile. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Non.

Après tout, Shadow Raker avait raison.

Les Minicons n'étaient que des outils. Une relation entre un Maître et ses Minicons n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Ils lui appartenaient.

\- …N'oublie jamais ta place, Deadlock.

Shadow Raker releva le regard vers lui. Deadlock demeura à genoux. Il attendait l'ordre de se relever.

\- Ce qui importe est ta formation, lui déclara Shadow Raker, son ton redevenant calme. T'inquiéter pour autrui n'est que naïveté. Cela ne t'amènera nulle part.

\- …Je sais.

Après tout, il avait toujours demeuré seul. Il s'était toujours débrouillé, ne comptant que sur lui-même.

Le fait qu'il ait un toit ne changerait rien.

Finalement, Shadow Raker lui fit signe de se mettre debout. Deadlock obéit, gardant toujours les optiques rivées au sol.

\- J'accepte tes excuses.

Deadlock sentit la main de Shadow Raker lui attraper le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il ne réagit pas, se laissant faire.

Son mentor esquissa un sourire. Son air amical revint.

\- Après tout, il ne faut pas juger une personne en raison d'une seule erreur, hein ?

Il le relâcha et ressortit ses armes.

\- Reprenons. Comme je t'ai dit…la souplesse.

* * *

Le soir venu, Deadlock ne s'attarda pas au Dojo comme à son habitude. Shadow Raker ne sortait pas ce soir. Après une heure au Onsen, le samouraï partit se coucher directement après le souper. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air vide. Dans sa tête, il revivait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son mentor. Par rapport à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Au final, Shadow Raker avait sûrement raison…Il ne devait pas oublier sa place. Il n'était qu'un élève. Il ignorait tout sur la culture cybertronienne. Mais il n'avait été qu'un minier. Personne n'aurait pu le lui apprendre…même pas ses parents.

Il poussa un soupir. Ses parents…Ils s'étaient éteints il y a des millions d'années. Comme lui, ils faisaient partie des miniers. Il avait du mal à se rappeler leur visage. Du peu qu'il se souvenait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de lui. Leur métier ne leur permettait pas de s'occuper d'un enfant à plein temps. Quand il était jeune, leur présence lui manquait. Les seules choses qu'il se souvenait d'eux étaient les soirées à veiller tard, attendant leur retour d'une journée épuisante. Une caresse sur la tête et un sourire de sa mère…c'était tout.

Pendant un temps, il leur en avait voulus. Quand il s'était retrouvé à travailler avec les autres miniers, à observer le privilège des castes plus favorisées…Il en avait voulu à ses parents. Pour lui, cela avait été de leur faute. Ils ne l'avaient pas élevé. A cause d'eux, il était né dans la mauvaise caste. A cause d'eux, ils se tuait à la tâche, certains de ses collègues se suicidaient tandis que d'autres profitaient du spectacle.

Ce fut une fois qu'il ait perdu son travail, son toit…qu'il avait réalisé combien il avait été immature.

Il aurait souhaité revoir ses parents une dernière fois…pour s'excuser.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant de dehors. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre pour observer.

Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient pas encore couchés. Ils nettoyaient le Dojo. Deadlock soupira. Il espérait que Shadow Raker n'avait pas été trop sévère avec eux. A cause de son idée…

Il vit que Jetstorm était penché sur quelque chose. Deadlock se rapprocha doucement pour discerner ce que c'était.

Jetstorm leva le bras, tenant l'objet. Le samouraï plissa les optiques.

Puis, il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

Un oiseau de métal.

L'oiseau se débattait dans ses mains, poussant des petits piaillements. L'une de ses ailes était tordue. S'était-il blessé en tombant ? Deadlock tourna la tête vers Jetstorm. Il attendait de voir la réaction du Minicon. Allait-il prévenir son Maître ?

Il observa le sourire de Jetstorm. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Jetstorm avait toujours l'air austère, distant…

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Actuellement, il s'agissait d'un autre bot. Un autre Jetstorm.

Le Minicon caressa la tête de l'oiseau du bout des doigts. Slipstream s'approcha d'eux, chuchotant des mots à l'oiseau blessé. La créature se calma doucement, se blottissant dans le creux de la main de Jetstorm au fur et à mesure que les Minicons lui parlaient.

Slipstream fit signe à Jetstorm de le suivre. Son partenaire hocha la tête, maintenant l'oiseau contre lui avec douceur et délicatesse. Les deux Minicons se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Au pied d'une statue, Slipstream se pencha pour ramasser des branches d'arbre tombées. Jetstorm le regarda faire, ne cessant jamais de rassurer l'oiseau. Ne le lâchant jamais.

Ils construisaient un nid.

Un toit.

Jetstorm le posa délicatement à l'intérieur. L'oiseau se laissa faire sans résistance, comme apprivoisé.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Deadlock recula de la fenêtre.

Ils l'avaient sauvé.

Le samouraï se dirigea vers son lit, se rallongeant.

Avant de fermer les optiques, il se demanda si des bots dotés d'une telle compassion pouvaient être réduits à des outils.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !**

Il courait.

Derrière lui, il entendit les tirs de laser. Alors qu'il contournait l'angle d'une ruelle, un laser vint s'écraser contre le mur, manquant sa tête de quelques centimètres. Il se transforma en son mode véhicule et accéléra sa vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'attraper.

« Il est parti par là ! »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait sa peau ?

Ils étaient deux. Voire trois. Peu importait. Il devinait seulement que ses poursuivants avaient un mode animal. Il n'avait pu apercevoir que le bout de la queue de l'un. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva devant une impasse. Il serra les poings et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Il leva la tête. Un mur se tenait devant lui. Un mur qu'il fallait seulement enjamber.

S'il avait pu choisir un mode volant…

Il sauta. Aussi haut qu'il pouvait.

« Il est là ! »

Il échoua. Mais il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il recommença. Et sauta.

Et parvint à s'accrocher.

Les tirs reprirent.

Ils étaient encore loin. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Il pouvait sauter de l'autre côté et gagner du temps. C'était faisable.

Il planta ses griffes dans le mur.

Et commença à monter.

Oui…c'était possible…

Il se hissa aussi haut qu'il le pouvait…la montée fut plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé…en quelques minutes, il parvint à passer une jambe par-dessus.

Ils étaient proches, maintenant.

Mais il pouvait…Il pouvait s'en sortir…

Il passa la deuxième jambe.

Il était sur le point de se retrouver de l'autre côté.

Mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un bruit de gâchette.

Et alors que l'espoir lui tendait les bras, un laser vint le percuter en pleine tête.

Il tomba en avant, de l'autre côté du mur.

Le bot ne survit pas.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Le groupe leva le regard.

Ils avaient aperçu un laser bleu venir du dessus.

Qui avait…

Ils l'aperçurent.

Là-haut, sur le toit d'un building…

Ils le reconnurent.

\- Espèce de sale… !

Le plus violent membre du groupe braqua son canon sur la silhouette et tira à répétition. Le bot les évita avec facilité et sauta sur le mur, leur faisant face. Il leur adressa un sourire de triomphe.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à partager ? les questionna-t-il.

\- Il était à nous !

\- A vous, à moi…le résultat est le même. Il est mort.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils ne savaient pas viser. S'ils n'étaient pas stratégiques. Ils étaient en groupe et se prétendaient être plus forts. Quelle blague.

\- Quoique…je suis celui qui va être riche…contrairement à vous.

\- Tu n'es rien du tout ! rugit celui qui portait le canon. Il ne devrait y avoir que nous ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Tu fais honte à la profession !

\- Oui, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui l'ait gagné. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le prochain…peut-être.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochain !

Les tirs reprirent. Le bot sauta de l'autre côté. Le groupe fonça vers le mur pour l'escalader. Contrairement à leur victime, ils eurent beaucoup plus de facilités.

Mais lorsqu'ils atterrirent de l'autre côté, ils réalisèrent que le bot et leur victime avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

« Deadlock ?

\- Oui, Maître ?

Shadow Raker se retourna vers lui. Il lui tendit un livre qu'il lui avait prêté.

\- Range-moi cela, veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas le désordre. Dans ma chambre. Je compte le lire plus tard.

\- Tout de suite, Maître.

Deadlock l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la chambre de son Mentor. Il attendit d'être suffisamment éloigné pour soupirer. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie. Shadow Raker allait finir par le découvrir, de toute façon. Deadlock ne savait pas lire. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait jamais à aller plus loin que la première phrase. Il arrivait à déchiffrer les mots les plus simples tels que « non » « oui » « merci » mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le reste se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Il jeta un œil au calendrier des cycles cybertroniens. C'était une date spéciale, aujourd'hui. Enfin, spéciale pour lui, même si elle avait cessé de l'être après la mort de ses parents et la perte de son travail de minier. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui importait était de survivre et de faire plaisir à son Mentor. Il ne fêtait plus cette date. A quoi bon ? En ces temps de crise…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et plaça le livre sur la table de nuit. Le tiroir était mal fermé. Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque son attention fut détournée par quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui dépassait. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

Cela brillait.

Il tendit la main. Tout de suite, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Personne.

Son Mentor détestait que l'on touche à ses affaires. Il détestait qu'on fouille. La plupart du temps, la porte de sa chambre demeurait fermée, surtout lors de ses absences. Avait-il peur qu'on lui vole ? L'avait-il permis d'entrer parce que, après maintenant huit mois d'entraînement, il lui accordait implicitement une certaine confiance ?

Deadlock recula du tiroir. S'il lui faisait confiance…il ne devait pas s'attarder. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et s'il le surprenait…

Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction.

Pourtant, la chose continuait toujours de briller.

Il déglutit et vérifia derrière lui. Il était seul. Personne ne l'observait.

Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne ferait pas une telle chose. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre précipitamment, sans se retourner. Il ferma la porte avec hâte et quitta le couloir pour rejoindre son mentor.

Sur le chemin, il passa près des cuisines. La porte était ouverte. Les Minicons étaient aux fourneaux. L'heure du déjeuner approchait. Toutefois, ils ne recevaient la plupart du temps que des cubes d'energon. Il vit que Jetstorm était debout devant une marmite tandis que Slipstream portait un plateau de cubes d'energon pour les jeter dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ?

Soudain, il croisa le regard de Slipstream et le Minicon lâcha son plateau pour courir dans sa direction. Il lui sourit poliment, même s'il y avait une certaine gêne dans ses optiques.

\- Ah. Monsieur Deadlock…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je…Désolé. C'est…une surprise.

\- Une surprise ?

Pour quelle occasion ? Slipstream ne lui donna pas plus de détails, étant sur le point de refermer la porte.

\- Désolé, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Bon entraînement.

\- Mais…

Le Minicon lui claqua la porte au nez. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Shadow Raker était au courant ? Ou était-ce leur propre initiative ?

Il réalisa que son Maître l'attendait toujours. Deadlock se précipita pour le rejoindre. Shadow Raker lui accorda une expression irritée et impatiente, mais il ne dit rien. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place, Deadlock se racla la gorge.

\- Euh…est-ce qu'on…a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Son mentor parut étonné.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Deadlock secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas en parler.

\- …pour rien.

\- Ah. Je sors encore, ce soir. Ne t'étonne pas si demain matin, je suis en retard.

\- Compris.

Puis, il commença à s'échauffer.

* * *

Le soir venu, Deadlock ne s'entraîna pas. Ses armes posées à côté de lui, il observa le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, derrière les arbres de la forêt. Des traînées violettes et orangées apparurent dans le ciel. Le bot orange ferma les optiques. C'était un spectacle qui le remplissait de quiétude, de sérénité. Quelque chose qui, dans le passé, lui faisait oublier ses conditions de vie. Le fait qu'il se retrouvait à la rue, qu'il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter…

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose. Il avait quelqu'un…mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer d'admirer la vue.

Il se demandait ce que cela devait être, sur les autres planètes…

Etait-ce toujours aussi beau ?

Est-ce que Shadow Raker faisait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il admirait le crépuscule ?

Est-ce que les Minicons faisaient la même chose ?

\- …Monsieur Deadlock.

Deadlock se retourna. Jetstorm se dressait devant lui. Comme à son habitude, il évitait de le regarder dans les optiques. Malgré huit mois d'entraînement, il demeurait toujours aussi formel avec lui.

Conformément aux vœux de Shadow Raker, il n'avait pas poursuivi leur entraînement. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'expérience et ils n'étaient pas ses Minicons. A quoi bon ?

\- …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- …On a quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il se leva immédiatement. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop grave. Shadow Raker était absent. C'était à lui de veiller sur le domaine.

Il suivit Jetstorm. Le Minicon le conduisit aux cuisines et ouvrit la porte. Deadlock aperçut Slipstream qui lui faisait dos.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrogea-t-il.

Slipstream se retourna pour lui sourire. Deadlock soupira d'impatience et le somma de répondre. Le Minicon hocha la tête avant de se décaler sur la gauche, révélant quelque chose derrière lui.

Un gâteau d'energon. Deadlock écarquilla les optiques de surprise. Il les fixa, confus.

\- …Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- C'est votre jour de création, non ? fit Slipstream.

Son jour de création…

Il mit du temps avant de comprendre. Pourtant, cela ne l'éclaira pas. Comment étaient-ils au courant ? Pourquoi faire un gâteau ? Pour lui, en plus ?

Lorsqu'il leur posa toutes ses questions, ce fut Jetstorm qui lui répondit.

\- C'est seulement quelque chose que l'on sent.

\- Et puis, un jour de création, cela se fête, renchérit Slipstream. Il est normal de faire un gâteau.

Le silence tomba. Deadlock considéra le gateau sans rien dire.

\- …Cela ne vous plait pas ?

\- Si, si. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on lui faisait un gâteau…

Un gâteau…et c'était eux qui y avaient pensé.

Il leur adressa un signe de tête, approbateur. Slipstream afficha un sourire. Même Jetstorm releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les optiques.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. De la joie, de l'excitation…En tout cas, c'était une émotion qui lui était devenue totalement étrangère.

Il attrapa un couteau pour le couper. Il en servit une part à chacun.

\- On y a droit aussi ? demanda Slipstream.

\- Bien sûr.

C'était une question stupide. Slipstream et Jetstorm se jetèrent sur leurs parts, comme s'ils étaient affamés. Deadlock savoura le sien.

La première fois qu'il fêtait son jour de création avec quelqu'un…

\- …Après manger, on ira s'entraîner, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. J'ai des mouvements à vous montrer.

Shadow Raker n'était pas supposé le savoir.

Il pensait que c'était des outils…mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela ne pouvait pas être des outils…et il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire tuer durant une bataille parce qu'ils ne savaient utiliser que leur forme de disque.

Non. Ils devaient apprendre à utiliser d'autres techniques.

Ils devaient être forts. Sinon, ils mourraient.

\- Mais…pas un mot à Shadow Raker.

\- Au Maître ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Slipstream.

 _Ce sont mes Minicons, tu m'entends ?_

Il ne voulait pas risquer une autre scène.

\- …Ne lui dites rien. C'est tout. J'ai votre parole ?

Slipstream et Jetstorm demeurèrent silencieux. Deadlock s'en voulait. Il était idiot. Il leur ordonnait de mentir à leur Maître.

Il n'avait aucun droit…

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, se reprit-il.

\- C'est entendu, dit Slipstream.

Les deux Minicons s'inclinèrent.

\- On ne lui dira rien.

\- Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ils demeurèrent agenouillés.

\- On vient de prêter serment, lui rappela Slipstream.

\- Mais…

\- On ne peut pas revenir sur un serment.

Le serment…

Manifestement, Shadow Raker leur avait appris cette notion de serment. Cette notion appelée l'honneur. Une notion qui lui était complètement étranger.

A moins qu'il s'agît de quelque chose spécifique aux Minicons, quand ils se liaient à un Maître ?

Il préféra ne pas y penser. Mais en les observant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire.

\- Très bien. Finissez votre gâteau. On s'y met tout de suite après.

* * *

Malgré les dires de la veille, Shadow Raker arriva en avance à l'entraînement. Deadlock était à l'heure. Toutefois, lorsque son mentor apparut, il ne portait pas d'épée à la main. A la place, un petit coffret qu'il lui tendit.

« …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Deadlock, étonné.

Shadow Raker lui sourit.

\- C'était ton jour de création hier, non ?

Comment l'avait-il su ? Deadlock demeura silencieux. L'avait-il senti comme les Minicons ? Ou bien l'avait-il appris par hasard ?

Deadlock hésita. Il regarda le coffret. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce n'était pas le même sentiment qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait découvert le gâteau d'energon préparé par les Minicons.

\- Vas-y, insista Shadow Raker. Prends-le.

Il avait son autorisation. Le bot orange prit une inspiration et l'attrapa. Lentement, il l'ouvrit.

Des Shanix.

Ils brillaient, comme l'objet qu'il avait entraperçu dans le tiroir de Shadow Raker.

\- Alors ? Impressionné, non ?

En effet. Des Shanix…une monnaie rare. Celle qu'il volait à ses victimes pour survivre. Tout ce que Deadlock avait récolté durant son travail de minier était de la monnaie Cybertronienne de mauvaise qualité.

C'était…stupéfiant.

Et Shadow Raker les lui donnait.

A lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu garder des Shanix longtemps…qu'il avait toujours dû se battre pour en obtenir…

Deadlock s'agenouilla.

\- …Je…je ne les mérite pas, Maître.

\- Mais si, bien sûr. Je te les offre. Considère cela comme…la récompense de ton progrès.

Un gâteau…des Shanix…

Oui. Deadlock n'aurait pas espéré un meilleur jour de création.

Shadow Raker lui fit signe de se relever pour commencer. Deadlock s'exécuta et mit les Shanix dans sa poitrine.

\- Au fait, les Minicons ont fait un gâteau hier, non ? le questionna son Maître.

Deadlock hocha doucement la tête. Il préféra ne pas évoquer la session d'entraînement qu'ils avaient entamé après cela.

Shadow Raker se renfrogna.

\- Un gâteau…alors qu'on manque d'energon sur Cybertron. Décidément. Ils ne savent pas réfléchir.

Deadlock préféra ne rien dire.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour ses commentaires. Haha, Estela Prime, tu vas vite comprendre! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Cela avait commencé comme une journée normale.

Depuis le jour de création de Deadlock, le bot orange avait tenu parole. A toutes les absences de Shadow Raker et sans en parler à ce dernier, lui et les Minicons se rendaient dans le Dojo pour s'entraîner tous ensemble. Cela durait jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, avant que les trois ne tombent d'épuisement.

Il faisait cela pour leur sécurité. Toutefois, en quelques mois, Deadlock remarquait qu'ils apprenaient lentement. Même très lentement. Slipstream était un peu meilleur que Jetstorm dans les attaques de self-défense. Mais autrement, c'était loin d'être satisfaisant. Après tout, ils attendaient que Shadow Raker soit dehors pour s'entraîner. Ils oubliaient tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à la précédente séance. Cela l'irritait même s'il essayait de le comprendre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés auparavant. Ils avaient toujours servi leur Maître sans jamais prendre part aux séances.

De plus, il n'était pas leur Maître. Il n'avait aucun droit sur eux.

Malgré tout, il ne cachait pas son agacement quand Deadlock leur portait une attaque qu'ils oubliaient de parer comme il le leur avait montré.

Il craignait que le prochain ennemi les envoie valser avant de les achever sans attendre qu'ils se soient transformés dans leur forme disque.

Durant la pause energon, Deadlock et Shadow Raker lisaient les nouvelles locales sur leurs Pads. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop faire attention au conflit de Cybertron. Surtout que cela s'empirait de jour en jour. Les Autobots et les Decepticons avaient leur propre lot de victoires et de défaites mais ce n'était pas le sujet. C'était loin d'être le problème actuellement.

Ils avaient appris que toute la ressource d'energon à Polyhex avait été épuisée. Là-bas, les habitants mourraient de faim. Les cadavres s'entassaient…tout cela parce qu'il avait fallu nourrir les armées de Megatron.

Ce conflit anéantissait la planète et personne n'y faisait quelque chose. Même s'il y avait encore beaucoup d'energon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres villes ne subissent le même sort.

Deadlock poussa un soupir. Il chercha autre chose.

Un Autobot, quoiqu'inconnu des médias, avait été retrouvé décapité près d'ici. Sa tête avait disparu. Probablement rapportée à Megatron. Des témoins avaient aperçu le visage de l'assaillant. Un chasseur de prime, apparemment. Deadlock aperçut la photo d'un bot violet au sourire malveillant dans le journal. Cela le tiqua.

Le conflit n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait également que des tueurs soient près de chez eux.

Au moins, personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. Ils étaient isolés et protégés. Surtout que son mentor était largement capable de dominer un quelconque chasseur de prime.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit lourd provenant de la salle d'entraînement. Un bruit de verre…Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Shadow Raker ne réagit pas. Il continuait de lire comme si de rien n'était. Deadlock fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller vérifier.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement, il se figea lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Jetstorm, la tête baissée.

La deuxième chose fut des morceaux de métal, de taille moyenne, encerclant le Minicon.

Enfin, il releva le regard vers l'épée brisée qu'il tenait.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le Minicon sursauta à la question de Deadlock. Tout de suite, il recula. Une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage de Jetstorm.

\- Je…je ne voulais pas !

\- Pourtant, tu l'as fait ! lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il reconnaissait très bien cette lame violette et noire. L'une des épées de Shadow Raker.

Comment avait-il pu la casser ? Il fit un pas vers lui, lui ordonnant de la lui remettre. Jetstorm la lui tendit, regardant ses pieds. Deadlock l'observa sur toutes les coutures. Puis, il ramassa un morceau de lame par terre. Il avait été minier. On lui avait appris à réparer des choses. Peut-être qu'il pouvait…

Non. Le métal de la lame était trop rare et raffiné. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il risquerait d'abîmer l'épée davantage.

Il reporta son attention sur le Minicon. Ce dernier était agenouillé.

\- S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi !

La peur et l'angoisse pouvait être lue dans sa voix. Deadlock lui adressa un regard sévère.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour la rendre dans cet état.

Il marqua une pause, essayant de deviner.

\- …Tu l'as mal nettoyée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas fait dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre ?

\- Non…

Jetstorm se couvrit le visage d'une main.

\- Explique-moi ! insista Deadlock.

\- Je…j'ai voulu…l'utiliser…pour…notre prochaine séance.

Cela le réduisit au silence.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! Je vous en prie…je…je ne voulais pas…

Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Mais…il avait utilisé l'épée de son Maître parce…qu'il souhaitait être meilleur ?

Deadlock n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir.

Il vit Jetstorm trembler.

\- …Tu ne devais pas y toucher !

\- Je le sais…je…je suis désolé…

 _« Pardonnez-moi ! »_

\- Je suis vraiment désolé !

Deadlock fixa l'épée brisée.

Il sentait la peur l'envahir également. Une émotion qu'il partageait avec Jetstorm. Derrière lui, il entendit Slipstream entrer dans la pièce.

Il voulait trouver les mots…mais c'était une erreur grave…briser une épée…briser une arme…

\- …Ce n'est pas moi, le propriétaire de ces épées…

Pourtant, il le souhaitait.

Jetstorm s'arrêta de trembler. Il demeura immobile, planté au sol. Malheureusement, tout acte avait une conséquence. Son mentor le lui répétait.

S'il avait pu le réparer, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Mais c'était irréparable, à moins d'être un spécialiste. Il valait mieux l'avouer à Shadow Raker tout de suite. De toute façon, il le découvrirait.

\- …Relève-toi, Jetstorm.

Le Minicon s'exécuta. La terreur ne le quittait pas. Deadlock lui rendit l'épée. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Allons voir Shadow Raker. Maintenant. Plus tu attendras, plus tu souffriras.

Jetstorm abaissa les optiques. Il ne voulait pas. Bien sûr.

\- Ecoute…

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour atténuer sa peur…

\- …je serai là, d'accord ?

Cela serait beaucoup plus difficile s'il était seul. Slipstream s'avança.

\- Moi aussi.

Jetstorm ne réagit pas. Pourtant, il sentit son inquiétude s'atténuer très légèrement. Il fit un signe de tête tout en s'agrippant à l'épée brisée.

\- …Merci, Monsieur Deadlock. Slipstream.

* * *

« …Tu as brisé mon épée ? »

Shadow Raker ne leva pas le ton.

Devant lui, Jetstorm était agenouillé, l'épée posée en face de lui. Deadlock et Slipstream demeuraient à proximité. Deadlock n'osait pas regarder son mentor. Il se concentrait seulement sur Jetstorm.

Shadow Raker se leva.

\- …Tu as touché à mon épée ?

Le visage de son Maître était fermé, sans aucune expression. Pourtant dans son ton…c'était une colère froide. Une colère qui donna des frissons à Deadlock.

Jetstorm se recroquevilla, sans oser se relever.

\- Pa…Pardonnez-moi…

\- Réalises-tu ce que tu as fait ?

Jetstorm était au bord des larmes. Cela s'entendait. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de pleurer devant Shadow Raker.

C'était une erreur impardonnable. Deadlock avait envie de dire quelque chose, de prendre la défense de Jetstorm en justifiant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son mentor l'entende.

\- …Je…commença Jetstorm. Je…pardonnez-moi ! Je la réparerai !

\- Il n'y a rien à réparer.

Son ton était toujours calme.

\- Je…Pardonnez-moi ! répéta Jetstorm. Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Tu crois que cela m'intéresse de savoir qu'un outil est désolé ?

Un outil…

Malgré lui, Deadlock sentit ses poings se serrer. Jetstorm continuait de supplier tandis que Shadow Raker marchait dans sa direction.

\- Tu mériterais un châtiment…

\- Je vous en prie ! Permettez-moi de me racheter !

Son Maître s'arrêta.

\- …Te racheter ? répéta-t-il.

Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix. Jetstorm hocha la tête.

\- Oui…je…je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me racheter ! Je vous en prie ! Pardonnez-moi !

Shadow Raker demeura silencieux. Deadlock croisa son regard. Il semblait prendre ses mots en considération.

Tout pour se racheter…

Jetstorm était son Minicon…il ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors…

Non ?

\- …Très bien, dit Shadow Raker.

Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Lève-toi, lui ordonna son mentor.

Jetstorm hésita. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse attendre. Tout de suite, il obtempéra.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Deadlock aperçut le sourire sur le visage de Shadow Raker.

Un sourire dont il se rappellerait toujours…Shadow Raker attrapa son épée. Celle que Jetstorm n'avait pas cassée.

\- …Maître…

\- J'accepterai de passer l'éponge sur cette erreur, Jetstorm, lui déclara Shadow Raker.

Ce n'était pas bon…

Deadlock fixa l'Insecticon.

Il n'était pas du genre à accepter une erreur de la part de son élève…

…Il ne le ferait pas avec son Minicon…

…Avec un outil, comme il l'appelait.

\- A la condition, compléta-t-il, que tu gagnes un combat contre moi.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Maître ! cria Deadlock.

Jetstorm se figea. Il fixa Shadow Raker, horrifié.

Un combat…A un à un ? Contre lui ?

\- Reste en-dehors de ça, Deadlock, lui répondit son Mentor. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton Minicon. C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Mais…

Mais c'était du suicide !

Un combat contre Shadow Raker…c'était une fausse clémence. Deadlock n'arrivait pas à battre Shadow Raker après plusieurs mois d'entraînement…

Jetstorm ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes…il n'avait pas subi d'entraînement intensif. Et il était plus petit. De plus, il n'avait pas d'arme…

A quoi il jouait ?

\- Maître…

\- C'est ta chance de te racheter, Jetstorm, lui dit-il. Mais…si tu ne veux pas…

Il devait refuser…

Mais que ferait-il s'il refusait ?

Jetstorm secoua la tête presqu'immédiatement.

\- Non…je…je le ferai…

Il avait du courage mais…

C'était peine perdue. Slipstream le savait. Deadlock le savait.

\- Bien…approuva Shadow Raker.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre au Dojo. Jetstorm obéit. Slipstream fut sur le point de protester, de se lancer après eux, mais Deadlock lui attrapa le bras.

\- Non…

Le regard froid que lui adressa Shadow Raker les dissuada d'intervenir.

Slipstream pourrait subir le même sort…

Deadlock se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû le défendre…

Il aurait dû se proposer à la place de Jetstorm…il savait manier une épée…Il aurait mieux résisté…

Shadow Raker ne lui aurait pas fait de mal…

Surtout que Jetstorm avait fait cela…parce qu'il voulait être meilleur aux entraînements de Deadlock…

C'était à cause de lui que…

* * *

Cela ne dura même pas cinq minutes.

Deadlock et Slipstream y avaient assisté depuis le jardin. Shadow Raker n'avait même pas donné le signal, n'avait même pas laissé à Jetstorm le temps de se préparer…

Il avait attaqué tout de suite.

Il avait commencé par un coup d'épée dans une côte, l'envoyant contre le mur. Jetstorm n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que Shadow Raker avait continué avec un coup de pied.

« Je suis déçu de toi, Jetstorm ! Vraiment déçu ! »

Jetstorm ne criait pas au début.

Shadow Raker n'avait aucun handicap. Il ne lui laissait même pas l'opportunité de lui porter un coup. Il lui balança un coup de lame qui le marqua au visage…sur la joue droite…

« Tu es supposé me servir ! C'est le but d'un Minicon ! C'est le but d'un outil ! »

Deadlock se couvrit la bouche en horreur.

Jetstorm reçut un deuxième coup de lame au front.

« Et tu es incapable d'assumer un rôle d'outil ! »

Un troisième coup de lame à la joue gauche.

« Je vous ai recueillis ! Je vous ai donnés un toit, le couvert ! Je vous ai donnés un travail ! Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? »

Un autre coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Une déception ! Un bug ! »

Puis un autre dans la tête.

\- Pardon…Maître…glapit Jetstorm.

Shadow Raker ne l'écoutait pas…ce n'était même pas un match…c'était une parodie…

Un abattoir…

Deadlock recula.

Il aurait dû le défendre…il aurait dû se proposer…

\- Pardon, MAITRE ! hurla Jetstorm tandis que Shadow Raker le lança au sol.

Mais Shadow Raker ne s'arrêtait pas. A la fin, il laissa ses lames tomber et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour lui envoyer un coup de poing.

Et un autre.

\- Je vous en prie !

Shadow Raker continua.

De l'energon coulait au sol…depuis la bouche de Jetstorm…

« Tu ne me mérites pas ! »

\- Pitié ! PITIE !

Jetstorm hurlait. Il appelait à l'aide.

Il suppliait.

Et Shadow Raker… demeurait insensible à cela…

Ce n'était même pas de l'insensibilité. C'était de la cruauté.

\- PARDON MAITRE ! VOUS AVEZ RAISON ! JE SUIS UNE DECEPTION ! JE NE VOUS MERITE PAS !

Un autre coup lui répondit.

\- PARDON !

Deadlock serra les dents. Il détourna le regard.

\- S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Il écoutait encore le bruit des coups qui pleuvaient.

\- ACCORDEZ-MOI UNE DERNIERE CHANCE !

Shadow Raker…son mentor…son Maître…battait son Minicon. Quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se défendre…

Il le battait sans aucun état d'âme.

Quel genre de personne était-ce ?

Cela dura trop longtemps.

Quand Shadow Raker s'arrêta, son corps cachait celui de Jetstorm au sol.

\- …Deadlock…

Non.

Deadlock ne bougea pas.

Il vit Shadow Raker empoigner son Minicon par le cou…comme si c'était juste un objet.

Il ne le voyait toujours pas.

\- Attache-le à l'arbre…

\- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Cela sera sa punition. Il y restera attaché pendant un certain temps…jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait.

Parce que ce n'était pas ce qui venait de se produire, sa punition ? Ce n'était pas ce faux combat ?

Non ! Il fallait qu'il soit encore puni ?

\- Je suis gentil. N'importe quel autre Déployeur t'aurait déjà tué…

\- Maître…

\- Deadlock. Obéis.

Shadow Raker se retourna et Deadlock vit enfin Jetstorm.

Il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **OOC:** **Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Cela fait toujours plaisir!**

 _« Pardonnez-moi ! Vous avez raison : je ne suis qu'une déception ! Pitié ! Pitié, Maître ! »_

Ces mots le hanteraient.

\- Deadlock, concentre-toi.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient à l'intérieur du Dojo. Dans le jardin, Jetstorm était attaché à un arbre et leur faisait face. A chaque fois, le regard de Deadlock se reportait irrémédiablement sur le Minicon.

A chaque fois, il avait l'impression que son spark se déchirait.

Jetstorm était méconnaissable. A chaque fois, même quand il ne le voyait pas, Deadlock ne pouvait pas effacer le visage du Minicon de son esprit. Jetstorm avait eu le visage tailladé, cabossé, marqué par les ecchymoses, les rayures, les crevasses à certains endroits…Les blessures n'avaient même pas été traitées. C'était à peine s'il pouvait ouvrir les optiques en raison des coups que Shadow Raker lui avait portés aux paupières. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'un optique saute. L'état de sa peinture était le cadet de ses soucis même s'il n'était plus orange ou noir à certains endroits. Shadow Raker l'avait griffé, rayé avec ses griffes…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Même s'il avait brisé la lame d'une épée…même si c'était une erreur grave, Shadow Raker l'avait puni de façon beaucoup trop extrême…

Mais le combat n'était pas le pire.

Non. La véritable punition était le pire.

Jetstorm était attaché à cet arbre depuis maintenant trois jours. Shadow Raker avait interdit à quiconque de le libérer sans son autorisation. Il voulait montrer l'exemple. C'était une punition cruelle et humiliante. Jetstorm ne venait plus les assister. Il ne travaillait plus. Il était un paria.

…Et Shadow Raker…

Deadlock baissa la tête et se remit en position de combat.

\- Bien. Maintenant, les défenses.

…Shadow Raker faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Cela ne le choquait pas, de s'entraîner à côté de Jetstorm qui agonisait ?

Cela ne le choquait pas de manger, tandis que Jetstorm n'avait pas reçu d'energon depuis plus de trois jours ?

Deadlock fixait son mentor. Celui qui l'avait recueilli, celui qui lui avait donné un but, celui qui lui avait offert ses épées…

Il était capable de laisser un Minicon mourir ? Il était capable de le battre et de l'attacher pour le laisser agoniser ?

Jetstorm ne gémissait même plus…Deadlock avait peur qu'il meure sans prévenir. Durant leur entraînement, leur repas, leur sommeil…

Deadlock avait peur qu'il meure.

Ce n'était pas un outil…même s'il était perçu comme tel, il demeurait un être doté de conscience…

Le fait qu'il puisse infliger la souffrance…Deadlock ne voulait pas y croire.

Combien de temps…

\- …combien de temps ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans s'en rendre compte, une fois que le salut avait été fait. Shadow Raker fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de temps, Maître ?

Il désigna Jetstorm d'un signe de tête. Shadow Raker ne sourcilla pas. Il se contenta de ranger ses armes.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Oui. Ils en avaient déjà parlé.

Les jours suivant ce faux combat…Ils en avaient discuté de nombreuses fois. Deadlock avait pris la défense de Jetstorm, en disant que ce n'était qu'un accident. Qu'il le regrettait et qu'il avait déjà été assez puni.

Mais Shadow Raker était sourd à ses arguments. Pourtant, Deadlock devait le convaincre de le libérer. Ou du moins, de lui donner de l'energon et de soigner ses blessures.

\- Maître…Jetstorm va mourir s'il reste comme ça.

Il s'agenouilla devant son Mentor. Il fallait montrer qu'il lui était soumis. Mais la voix de Shadow Raker fut sans appel.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai failli mourir, par sa faute.

Comment ?

\- Oui. Sans mes armes, je serais mort.

Mais ce n'était que des armes !

De plus, la lame avait été réparée, remplacée par une autre…

Jetstorm…

Jetstorm n'était pas une arme !

C'était un être vivant !

Non…Il ne devait pas s'emporter.

\- Mais Jetstorm est…votre Minicon. Il ne vous sera pas utile comme ça.

L'Insecticon haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Il me reste Slipstream. Cela tombe bien, d'ailleurs. Slipstream m'a toujours été plus utile que Jetstorm. Ce qui s'est passé en est la preuve vivante.

Oui…Deadlock avait déjà noté les préférences de Shadow Raker. Il avait toujours été plus poli, plus patient avec Slipstream. Il parlait à Jetstorm avec plus de froideur, de mépris.

Mais une personne normale ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ce que subissait Jetstorm…

\- …Je vais le laisser encore un peu, déclara son mentor.

\- Mais…Il ne survivra pas comme ça !

\- Il faut qu'il comprenne que tout acte a ses conséquences, Deadlock.

Quelles conséquences ?

La vie d'un Minicon ne valait pas mieux que celle d'un sabre ? C'était ce qu'il voulait dire ?

\- Deadlock, n'oublie pas leur place.

Leur place n'était pas celle-là.

\- …Permettez-moi au moins de lui donner de l'energon.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas Jetstorm, Deadlock, l'avertit Shadow Raker.

Il voulut insister. Mais Shadow Raker employa la même expression que le jour où Deadlock avait proposé de les entraîner.

« _CE SONT MES MINICONS ! »_

Oui, ils étaient à lui.

Puis, il utilisa un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant.

La menace.

\- Le premier qui le touche…il subira le même sort.

Shadow Raker…

Le Maître des arts martiaux…utilisait ses propres arts contre un Minicon qui ne savait pas se défendre ?

Quel genre de guerrier était-ce ?

Quel genre de mentor était-ce ? En quoi se comporter ainsi le guiderait ?

En quoi se comporter ainsi l'aiderait ?

Non.

Deadlock en était certain.

Il s'était engagé dans quelque chose dont il avait perdu le contrôle.

Et Shadow Raker le dominait. Les dominait.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

Le quatrième jour se finissait. Deadlock y avait pensé toute la journée. Il y avait pensé durant l'échauffement matinal, durant la pause déjeuner, puis durant l'entraînement de l'après-midi…

Il y avait pensé dès qu'il avait vu Jetstorm s'évanouir pour la troisième fois dans la même journée.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Une fois la séance terminée, Shadow Raker se retira pour recharger, laissant à Slipstream le reste du travail que Jetstorm devait faire. Une fois que la lumière fut éteinte dans sa chambre, Deadlock rejoignit le Minicon aux cuisines.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça…

\- Est-ce qu'il en reste ?

Surtout que Shadow Raker les avait expressément menacés…

Slipstream fouilla les placards tandis que Deadlock fouillait le débarras.

Non.

Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace d'energon.

\- Je crains que l'on ait tout consommé, l'informa Slipstream, baissant la tête.

Cela signifiait que Shadow Raker repartirait en vadrouille demain soir.

Après tout, où allait-il, si ce n'était pas pour récolter de l'energon ?

Mais Jetstorm ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à demain soir…

Deadlock comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il regarda autour de lui. Même s'il n'avait fait le trajet qu'une fois et qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le domaine depuis son arrivée ici, il avait mémorisé les points essentiels pour éviter de se perdre sur la route.

Il faisait nuit. Shadow Raker rechargeait.

C'était le moment.

A pas de loup, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Sous son lit, il récupéra le laser gun qu'il utilisait autrefois.

Cela lui fit une sensation étrange de le revoir…il l'avait abandonné pour les épées et katanas. Et aujourd'hui, il le ressortait.

 _Ces armes-là sont éphémères,_ lui disait Shadow Raker.

Malgré tout, cette arme-là lui serait utile pour ce soir…Il le rangea et se hâta de rejoindre Slipstream au Dojo. Le Minicon le fixa, inquiet.

\- Où allez-vous, Monsieur Deadlock ?

\- …En ville.

Il retournait à Kaon.

Il retournait en ville…comme à ses débuts…

\- Mais…Si le Maître…

C'était la raison pour laquelle il partait cette nuit. Pendant que Shadow Raker dormait. De cette façon, il n'en saurait rien.

\- …Je serai de retour avant le lever du soleil.

S'il était chanceux…Shadow Raker ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Mais…S'il croisait les autorités Decepticons…ou si Shadow Raker l'apprenait…Il croisa le regard de Slipstream, puis de Jetstorm.

C'était une urgence.

Il se transforma.

\- Monsieur Deadlock…

\- Chut. Retourne te coucher.

Sans un autre mot, il traversa les grilles et quitta le domaine dans son mode véhicule.

* * *

Trois heures de route pour se rendre à Kaon, comme la première fois. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Lorsque Deadlock se transforma, il se sentit dépaysé. Il n'avait plus cette habitude d'errer dans les rues, d'échapper aux autorités, d'attendre le premier individu pour lui subtiliser ce qui lui appartenait…

…Mais c'était une question de survie. C'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois. S'il pouvait survivre, il recommencerait.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne le faisait pas pour lui.

Caché dans une ruelle, il attendit qu'un bot passe. Il en aperçut plusieurs. Un couple de bots avec leurs enfants, un vert qui arrivait à peine à tenir debout, un autre gris qui appelait désespérément pour qu'on lui donne de l'energon…

La misère avait empiré sur Cybertron.

Un bot rouge qui sortait d'un bar. Qui avait l'air en bonne santé. Du moins, il ne semblait pas être en sous-nutrition…probablement l'un des seuls qui tenait encore…

Lui.

Deadlock avait fait son choix. Prudemment et discrètement, il sortit son laser gun. Il était prêt à le prendre par surprise pour le coincer contre un mur. Personne ne réagirait, de toute façon…Maintenant, c'était chacun pour soi.

Le bot rouge passa près de lui.

C'était le moment !

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça »

Soudain, Deadlock se retourna.

Un bot, à peu près de sa taille, vêtu d'une cape…Une cape de couleur marron…ou dorée…c'était difficile à savoir.

Cela choqua Deadlock. D'où sortait-il ? D'où venait-il ? Il aurait dû l'apercevoir avant. Mais il était apparu par-derrière.

Instinctivement, Deadlock se mit en position défensive. Toutefois, le bot recula et leva les bras.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- A d'autre !

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de recourir à de telles méthodes.

Ainsi, ce bot le jugeait. Pourtant, sa voix ne trahissait aucun mépris. Il s'agissait davantage de compassion.

Pourquoi ?

Une cape dorée…ce bot devait être riche.

\- Tenez.

Le bot sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa cape. Quelque chose de brillant.

De l'energon.

Trois cubes d'energon qu'il lui tendit.

\- …Qu'est-ce que-

\- Vous en avez besoin. Evitez de faire du mal à des personnes qui ne vous ont rien fait.

Mais c'était nécessaire !

Que voulait ce bot ?

\- Vous voulez un prix !

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Dites-moi votre prix ! Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ?

Cybertron tombait en ruines…Chacun luttait pour de l'energon…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui offrirait gratuitement de l'energon ?

Le bot releva le regard. Deadlock n'aperçut que des optiques de couleur jaune.

Un Decepticon ?

Les Decepticons n'étaient pas connus pour leur compassion. Il y avait un piège.

Pourtant, le bot lui expliqua, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour t'aider.

Puis, il disparut.

Deadlock fixa son laser gun. Il avait cru rêver mais les cubes d'energon ne disparaissaient pas.

Le bot…était bien réel. Mais pourtant, il l'avait aidé.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

En tout cas, il devait quelque chose à cet inconnu. Grâce à ce bot, Deadlock avait pu revenir au domaine bien avant le début de l'entraînement.

\- Monsieur Deadlock, souffla Slipstream.

Il lui fit signe de se taire. Slipstream n'était pas parti en recharge. Il était resté veiller sur son partenaire. Sur Jetstorm.

Apparemment, les Minicons avaient plus de compassion entre eux que Shadow Raker.

Deadlock se dirigea vers Jetstorm. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, ne bougeant pas. Le spark de Deadlock accéléra. Il se demanda s'il était mort. Mais quand il le toucha, Jetstorm bougeait. Discrètement, Deadlock lui souleva la tête pour lui faire boire le contenu du cube.

\- Deadlock…

\- Tais-toi.

Jetstorm se laissa faire. Au début, l'energon coulait au sol. Le Minicon fut incapable d'avaler. Mais finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à prendre quelques gorgées.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Slipstream.

Deadlock demeura silencieux.

\- …Je l'ai volé.

C'était mieux que de dire qu'il l'avait obtenu d'un parfait inconnu. Même Slipstream ne croirait pas à cette histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Te revoilà, toi ? »

Comme chaque soir, le club ouvrait. Depuis dehors, on pouvait entendre les combattants qui s'échauffaient, leurs proches qui criaient en les encourageant, l'arbitre qui annonçait l'ordre des combats. Le bot s'arrêta devant le gérant, les bras croisés. Comme chaque soir, il venait récupérer sa part.

Le gérant l'inspecta, l'examina des pieds à la tête. Le bot n'était pas aussi large que la plupart des combattants qui étaient beaucoup plus imposants et qui étaient capables d'écraser leurs adversaires en les projetant dans le mur d'un seul revers du bras. Toutefois, le gérant savait déjà qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer par sa seule apparence. Il connaissait ce bot. Il l'avait vu à ses débuts. Un sans domicile fixe qui luttait pour obtenir de l'energon par tout moyen, même si cela signifiait se jeter dans les arènes de free fight. Ses premiers combats avaient été navrants. Ils avaient toujours duré moins de cinq minutes, le bot se faisant massacrer par ses adversaires. Plusieurs fois, le gérant avait dû intervenir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. Il l'avait supplié, il l'avait sommé à ne plus revenir ici. C'était une perte de temps et d'argent, non seulement pour lui mais également pour le bot.

Pourtant, il était revenu. Encore et encore.

Le gérant soupira. Il attrapa un Pad, établissant la liste des ordres. Le bot ne bougeait pas.

« Bon…aujourd'hui, tu te bats contre un dénommé Attilador. Le prix est de 300 Shanix. »

Le bot tiqua. Oui. 300 Shanix étaient peu mais cela serait suffisant pour un repas.

Oui. Il était revenu et il avait perdu. De nombreuses fois.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, son adversaire l'énerve suffisamment. L'énerve une fois de trop.

Cela avait été sa première victoire.

D'autres avaient suivi.

Depuis, le bot revenait chaque soir. Le gérant le conduisit aux vestiaires, où d'autres combattants attendaient pour entrer dans l'arène. Les participants se jetaient des regards noirs, se menaçaient physiquement ou verbalement. Le bot les ignora et commença à se préparer. Le gérant le fixait. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le bot se tourna vers lui, un regard interrogateur sur son visage.

\- …Je veux dire. Tu as monté un commerce. Tu es devenu un homme d'affaire. Ton entreprise marche plutôt bien, en ce moment. Tu n'as plus besoin de revenir ici pour gagner ton energon.

Le bot haussa simplement les épaules.

\- C'est pour mon entreprise que je fais ça, justement, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Réfléchis. Tout ceci est un entraînement. Je dois continuer si je veux être efficace.

\- J'ignorais que ton entreprise demandait autant d'exercice physique.

Le bot se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu n'imagines pas.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! C'est ce microbe, mon adversaire ?

Attilador pénétra dans les vestiaires. Les autres combattants s'arrêtèrent sur le champ. Attilador était un grand bot argenté aux optiques orange, brandissant un sabre à la main. Le bot ne réagit pas et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Attilador se planta devant lui.

\- Sérieusement. Tu devrais subir une mise à niveau et te couvrir plus d'armure si tu veux espérer me battre.

\- L'armure me rendrait lent.

Le sourire du bot ne disparaissait pas. Toutefois, cela enragea Attilador. Dès l'instant où l'attention du bot se détourna de lui, Attilador lui cracha à la figure. Cela fit tout de suite réagir le bot qui se releva immédiatement. D'un pas lent et dangereux, le bot s'avança vers lui et lui montra les dents. Les autres combattants reculèrent. Attilador le contempla d'un air hautain.

\- Oh, pardon d'avoir abîmé ta belle carrosserie, femmelette. Cela ne sera pas la seule chose d'abîmé d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, grogna le bot.

Attilador se mit à rire.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Tu n'es qu'un sans domicile fixe qui devrait être rayé de la carte. Au moins, cela ferait plus d'energon pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui tu es et tes capacités au combat. Je suis le meilleur ici.

La colère qui brûlait dans les optiques du bot disparut. A la place, il lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

\- Hm…A mon avis, à étaler tes prouesses au combat sans savoir à qui tu t'adresses, tu as quelque chose à compenser.

Attilador se jeta sur lui. Le gérant se précipita avant que les deux ne commencent à s'empoigner. Il posa une main sur le torse de chacun des combattants pour les écarter l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'abaissa le regard.

\- Calmez-vous ! Vous réglerez ça sur le ring, de toute façon !

\- Hm…Tu as bien raison, reconnut Attilador.

Puis, alors qu'il s'éloignait, il lança une dernière menace au bot.

\- Toi. Je t'arracherai le spark.

Il quitta ensuite les vestiaires. Le bot serra les poings. Son état d'esprit était évident et pourtant, son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreillettes.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux de bons combattants, dit le gérant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, approuva le bot, mais il a déjà perdu.

Il se rassit.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- J'ai vu son épée. Ce genre de combattant respecte un certain code de l'honneur.

Il n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Le combat démarra.

Attilador et le bot se fixaient, marchant en cercle l'un autour de l'autre, les deux en position de défense. Attilador gardait son épée devant lui, prêt à l'utiliser. Toutefois, le bot ne disposait d'aucune arme évidente sur lui. L'un attendait que l'autre attaque le premier.

Le gérant observait.

Que sous-entendait-il par « il a déjà perdu » ?

\- C'est quoi, ça ? s'écria Attilador. Tu crois que tes poings seront suffisants pour te protéger ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis un combattant hors pair ! Tes ridicules poings de femmelette ne peuvent rien contre un guerrier comme moi !

Le bot poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- Tu parles trop. Achève-moi avant que je ne commence à mourir d'ennui.

Attilador rugit.

Finalement, il attaqua le premier. Le bot ne bougea pas. Attilador tenta de lui porter un coup d'épée à la tête pour le décapiter directement.

Le bot se décala sur le côté. Soudain, une lame apparut depuis son poignet et para. Le public poussa un cri général de surprise. Le gérant fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé une telle arme avant.

Attilador en fut également étonné. Il recula. La lame du bot ne disparaissait pas. Une deuxième apparut à son autre poignet.

\- Tu…Tu n'as aucun honneur ! Je t'ai montré mes armes ! Et toi…Toi, tu fais des tours de passe-passe !

\- Tu as peur ?

Le bot l'insultait personnellement en lui posant cette question.

Attilador engagea le combat à nouveau. Le gérant se mordit la lèvre.

Le bot savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups de lame. Attilador parvint à le faire reculer. Il porta un coup puissant pour lui transpercer le crâne. Le bot se baissa juste à temps et l'épée se planta dans le mur, laissant un trou géant à la place.

Attilador gronda. Le bot bloqua et lui porta un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. Cela déséquilibra son adversaire. Attilator tomba à genoux au sol. Le bot balança un nouveau coup de pied en direction de l'épée qu'il tenait.

La lame fut tranchée en deux.

Attilador garda la bouche ouverte. Le gérant ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il fait cela ?

Attilador se releva et essaya de l'attaquer avec ses seuls poings. Le bot esquissa un sourire. Il sauta en avant. L'instant d'après, le bot se retrouva derrière lui.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? cria Attilador.

Le bot ne répondit pas.

Attilador sentit quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il toucha son torse et le gérant réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

Il avait osé…

Attilador comprit. Avec horreur, il fixa le bot. Ce dernier fit disparaître sa lame.

Une bombe.

\- QUI ES-TU ?

Le bot appuya sur un bouton invisible entre le pouce et l'index.

Une explosion.

Un cri fut arraché au public, faisant écho à celui d'Attilador.

Le bot se précipita sur son adversaire. La bombe avait ouvert la poitrine d'Attilador. Ce dernier tomba. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, le bot le rattrapa pour plonger sa main dans la poitrine d'Attilador.

Sa main couverte d'energon en ressortit le spark.

Les lumières des optiques d'Attilador s'éteignirent tandis que le bot montra le spark à l'assemblée avant de le laisser tomber sur le cadavre encore chaud d'Attilador.

Une partie du public applaudit. Le reste demeura silencieux.

La victoire avait été écrasante.

Le bot avait droit au prix.

Il sortit de l'arène pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Le gérant le rejoignit peu après.

\- Impressionné ? lui demanda le bot.

\- …Comment ?

Le bot sourit.

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux que de jouer à la déloyale. L'honneur est une chose qui nous coûte de nos jours. Je préfère être de ceux qui tuent plutôt que de ceux qui sont tués.

Le bot reçut les Shanix. Il était sur le point de partir.

Cela stupéfia le gérant. Avant que la tâche violette ne disparut, le gérant lui demanda.

\- Quel métier faites-vous ?

Le bot se retourna. Il lui tendit quelque chose.

Une carte.

\- …Chasseur de prime, répondit-il. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de vous débarrasser d'un parasite. On en discutera autour d'un cube.

Puis, la tâche violette disparut à l'horizon.

* * *

Peu après que Jetstorm ait reçu l'energon, Shadow Raker pénétra à l'intérieur du Dojo. Deadlock se leva. Lorsqu'il attrapa ses armes, elles lui parurent beaucoup plus lourdes. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la fatigue ou si…

\- Bien dormi, mon élève ?

Il fixa Shadow Raker.

Il ne fit pas attention à Jetstorm, toujours attaché à l'arbre. Il ne le regardait même pas.

Deadlock n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner.

En fait, c'était comme s'il avait perdu la motivation. Pas seulement à cause de cette nuit…mais le fait que Shadow Raker soit capable de laisser Jetstorm mourir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet inutilisable à jeter…

Il n'était pas sûr s'il en avait la force…

\- Bon, Deadlock ? Que t'arrive-t-il, aujourd'hui ? As-tu oublié la raison pour laquelle tu étais là ?

Deadlock secoua la tête.

Malgré tout, il tenta une nouvelle fois.

\- Maître…pour Jetstorm…

\- Tu m'ennuies avec ça ! Obéis et on en reparle plus tard !

On en reparle plus tard.

Jusqu'à quand ?

Deadlock reporta son attention sur le Minicon.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'intention de libérer Jetstorm ?

Peut-être comptait-il le laisser là ?

Non…Non. Il connaissait Shadow Raker…il ne ferait pas une telle chose…

\- Allez, Deadlock ! Réagis !

Deadlock para.

Mais…cet incident…lui avait dévoilé un nouveau visage de son Mentor. Un côté auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Son mentor était strict…mais cela dépassait la sévérité.

Deadlock reprit les enchaînements.

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer…

Le domaine qui l'avait accueilli…Le mentor qui l'avait pris sous son aile…

…Tout cela pour cacher un Maître violent qui maltraitait ses Minicons…

Il ne se rendait même pas compte combien il les faisait souffrir !

Deadlock attaqua à nouveau.

Mais…s'il quittait Shadow Raker…où irait-il ?

Retournerait-il dans la rue ? Se remettrait-il à voler, comme il avait failli faire cette nuit ?

Ce bot inconnu l'avait empêché de commettre une bêtise.

Mais…en même temps, ce qui se passait entre Shadow Raker et ses Minicons ne le regardaient pas…

…Si c'était la société d'aujourd'hui…

L'entraînement s'acheva.

Après le salut, Shadow Raker soupira.

\- Deadlock ?

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- …Détache Jetstorm. Qu'il ne recommence plus.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Sinon, la punition sera beaucoup plus sévère.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis un peu malade aujourd'hui donc j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires. n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que la punition de Jetstorm avait été levée.

Deadlock ignorait si Shadow Raker avait eu connaissance du fait qu'il avait quitté le domaine une nuit pour voler de l'energon et le nourrir en cachette. Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait jamais parlé. La seule chose que son mentor lui avait conseillé était de faire profil bas. Pour Shadow Raker, il avait été clément d'abréger le châtiment. Autrement, le supplice de Jetstorm aurait duré beaucoup plus longtemps.

Plus Deadlock y pensait, plus il avait mal.

Il avait mal pour Jetstorm. Il avait mal pour Slipstream…

Il se demandait s'ils avaient déjà été punis de la sorte. Sûrement…cela ne datait pas d'hier.

\- …Monsieur Deadlock.

Il se retourna. Jetstorm se tenait devant lui.

Depuis cet incident, Deadlock n'avait plus parlé aux Minicons depuis.

En fait, ils se croisaient. Durant les repas, les soirs où Shadow Raker quittait le domaine…mais Deadlock avait décidé de ne plus les entraîner. Il leur disait un vague « bonjour » mais autrement, il les ignorait.

Ce n'était pas par méchanceté. C'était parce que Deadlock souffrait. Il souffrait qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Jetstorm, il revoyait le Minicon attaché à l'arbre, au bord de la mort, son Maître s'entraînant à côté comme si de rien n'était…

Tout cela parce qu'il avait souhaité être plus fort. Parce que Deadlock avait voulu les entraîner.

Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

De même, Deadlock avait choisi de s'isoler. Il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à s'entraîner avec Shadow Raker. De même que Jetstorm, il revoyait Shadow Raker le frapper encore et encore au sol…Un Minicon qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre…

C'était injuste…cette injustice le ramenait à celles qu'il avait subi durant son passé en tant que minier.

Et c'était ce même mentor injuste qui l'entraînait…

Deadlock avait préféré se tenir à l'écart de cela. A l'écart de Shadow Raker. A l'écart des Minicons. Après l'entraînement, il ne parlait plus à personne. Il restait dans le Onsen, dans sa chambre, à réfléchir…

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous parler…lui dit le Minicon en s'inclinant.

Deadlock ne montra aucune émotion.

\- …Je n'ai rien à dire, lui répondit-il froidement.

Il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas…et voilà ce que cela avait coûté.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Monsieur Deadlock. Ce n'est pas rien.

Jetstorm marqua une pause.

\- Je souhaitais vous remercier.

\- J'ai pris de gros risques.

Il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait permis à Jetstorm de se nourrir.

Mais pour Deadlock, il n'avait aucune raison de le remercier. C'était le bot orange qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans. Jetstorm devrait lui en vouloir.

Le Minicon baissa la tête. Une expression coupable se dessina sur son visage.

Non. Pas de ça…

\- Je suis désolé. Ce que j'ai fait est une erreur…j'ai payé le prix. J'ai compris la leçon. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Il avait brisé une épée. Il devait être puni.

Mais il agissait comme si le châtiment imposé par Shadow Raker était normal ?

\- …Vous ne voulez plus nous entraîner, moi et Slipstream ? le questionna doucement Jetstorm.

Deadlock souhaitait abréger cette conversation. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner davantage d'explication.

\- …C'était une erreur.

Jetstorm ne semblait pas ravi de cette réponse.

La tristesse était évidente dans ses optiques.

\- C'est dommage…j'aimais…ces moments passés avec vous. Slipstream aussi…

\- Je ne veux plus en parler, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends…mais…nous avons appris, plus qu'aucun autre Minicon n'a pu apprendre.

\- Je doute que vous ayez appris.

Non. Ils n'apprenaient rien. Sinon, Jetstorm ne viendrait pas le voir.

Il ne viendrait pas le remercier.

\- …Vous allez rester ici, hein ?

Deadlock fronça les sourcils. Que sous-entendait-il ?

\- Vous n'allez pas nous quitter…à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

Donc, les Minicons avaient senti son état d'esprit.

Pour être franc, durant ces quelques jours, Deadlock avait hésité. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance. Il ne supportait pas de voir Shadow Raker traiter ses Minicons comme si rien ne s'était passé, même s'il insistait que sa manière de se comporter avec eux était normale dans la société cybertronienne.

Il ne supportait pas de revoir ces images encore et encore…

Mais en même temps, où pouvait-il se rendre ? Où pouvait-il se cacher ?

Il n'avait nulle part…il reviendrait à ses vieux jours…lutter pour échapper aux autorités Decepticon…

S'il partait, il se ferait attraper tôt ou tard. C'était sûr.

Et ce qu'on lui ferait…

Il remarqua le balai que Jetstorm tenait.

\- …Fais tes corvées, lui rappela-t-il sèchement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autre punition, n'est-ce pas ?

Jetstorm demeura silencieux. L'instant d'après, Deadlock était déjà parti sans lui donner une réponse.

Partir…ou rester ?

* * *

« Deadlock. »

Deadlock essaya de ne pas réagir. En-dehors des entraînements, il essayait d'éviter d'interagir avec Shadow Raker aussi souvent que possible. Mais ce soir, cela semblait impossible.

\- Puis-je te parler ?

Deadlock se retourna vers lui. Shadow Raker avait un sourire sur le visage.

\- …Bien sûr, Maître.

Shadow Raker avait quelque chose à l'esprit.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Une bonne nouvelle ? Deadlock se força à paraître curieux mais il avait peur de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Deadlock.

L'Insecticon s'assit en face de lui.

\- Eh bien…on s'entraîne depuis un long moment, toi et moi. Et je trouve que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré. Tu as fait des progrès considérables.

Des progrès ? Deadlock leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Donc, déclara Shadow Raker, comme je suis sûr que tu ne me décevras pas, à partir de demain…tu pourras commencer à travailler.

Le travail…

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le travail pour lequel Shadow Raker l'avait engagé…l'avait entraîné…

\- …Vous êtes certain, Maître ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr. Après avoir observé tes progrès, tes qualités et ta force, j'estime que tu es prêt.

Il était prêt…

Il avait attendu cette phrase depuis son arrivée ici.

A chaque fois, il lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait commencer. Quand serait-il prêt ?

Et à chaque fois, il s'était essuyé des refus froids.

« _Tu n'es pas prêt »_

Pourtant, même si Deadlock devrait se sentir ravi…ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ressentait pas ce bonheur auquel il s'attendait. Il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment d'accomplissement.

Non. Juste…de l'hésitation.

La surprise apparut sur le visage de son mentor. Il réalisa qu'il devait montrer un minimum de réaction. Deadlock s'inclina, le regard baissé.

\- …Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître.

\- Je sais.

Shadow Raker lui fit signe de se relever.

\- Tu pourras m'accompagner durant mes vadrouilles. Les Minicons viendront aussi avec nous.

\- …Les Minicons aussi ?

Il n'avait jamais vu les Minicons accompagner Shadow Raker jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient toujours restés au domaine avec lui. Pour quelle raison ?

Son regard s'attarda sur le cimetière.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient restés parce que Shadow Raker se méfiait de lui ?

Shadow Raker sourit.

\- Tous ensemble, on est plus forts. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Deadlock hocha la tête. Oui…ensemble…

Cela lui permettrait de voir comment Shadow Raker les utilise durant les sorties.

Toutefois, son mentor ne lui avait jamais parlé de son futur travail en détail. Au début, il ne se méfiait pas…puis, il repensa aux Shanix qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir de son mentor. Les Shanix qu'il lui avait offerts…

Lorsque Shadow Raker était sur le point de prendre congé, Deadlock l'interpella.

\- Maître…quel sera mon travail, essentiellement ?

Shadow Raker ne se retourna pas. Deadlock devina seulement son sourire sur le visage.

\- …Le travail auquel tu es doué, Deadlock.

Le travail auquel il était doué ?

\- …La charité n'existe pas. Des imbéciles ne seront pas toujours présents pour te donner des cubes et t'empêcher d'accomplir ton devoir pour survivre, Deadlock.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps.

Deadlock comprit.

* * *

Cette nuit, Deadlock n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Pour trouver le sommeil, il marcha dans le jardin, parmi les tombes…

Tous des élèves de Shadow Raker…

Ce travail…

Son mentor l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait l'habitude de voler les autres bots…

Mais ses anciens élèves…les avait-il choisis pour la même raison ?

Etaient-ils morts…parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu assez d'expérience ?

Les autorités Decepticons les avaient capturés… ?

Deadlock s'arrêta.

Ce qu'il faisait était mal mais nécessaire…Shadow Raker faisait également la chose et l'encourageait même.

Bien sûr, Cybertron tombait…Tout le monde avait besoin d'energon…

Mais le fait que Shadow Raker l'entraînait davantage dans cette voie…

Est-ce qu'il ferait cela toute sa vie ?

Voler de l'energon pour survivre ? N'être vu qu'un voleur ? Un fugitif ?

 _« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça »_

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Un gazouillement. Cela émanait de derrière un arbre.

Il se pencha.

Un nid. Un oiseau.

L'oiseau recueilli par Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il était en pleine forme, maintenant. Son aile semblait avoir été réparée. Mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir maintenant.

Deadlock s'agenouilla pour l'observer. L'oiseau n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait pas peur, alors qu'il était un voleur.

Et apparemment, il ne serait jamais autre chose qu'un voleur.

Mais Jetstorm et Slipstream l'étaient aussi…Et pourtant…

Deadlock risqua une main pour caresser la tête de l'oiseau. L'oiseau ne bougea même pas. Il tendit le cou pour approfondir le contact.

Pourtant, Jetstorm et Slipstream l'avaient sauvé.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime et Kuro Sha pour leurs commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

La nuit tombée, le travail commença.

Son premier travail.

Dans leur mode véhicule, Shadow Raker et Deadlock roulèrent en direction de la ville, les Minicons s'étant déjà rattachés à leur Maître avant de partir. Durant le trajet, Deadlock jeta des coups d'œil en direction de son mentor à plusieurs reprises. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- Nerveux, Deadlock ?

Nerveux ?

Ce n'était rien de ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait. Après tout, il volait déjà depuis de nombreuses années avant de rencontrer Shadow Raker. De plus, il n'était pas seul. Shadow Raker, Jetstorm et Slipstream l'accompagnaient. Cela devrait être facile…

\- …Non.

\- Ne me mens pas, Deadlock. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Ton inquiétude est normale.

Pour autant, en même temps, la barre était plus élevée. Deadlock se contentait d'attaquer des bots à la sortie des bars, des magasins, au croisement d'une ruelle. De cette façon, il arrivait toujours à s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Là, ils s'en prenaient à des maisons, des appartements…

Il avait peur d'être reconnu par des bots, d'être dénoncé aux autorités Decepticon…

De plus, il avait également peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si Shadow Raker n'était pas satisfait, il le jetterait dehors et l'abandonnerait à son sort.

Lui qui hésitait déjà…

\- …Si tu restes près de moi et si tu obéis à mes ordres, tout ira bien, ajouta Shadow Raker.

Il pouvait deviner son sourire.

Deadlock demeura silencieux. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir. De l'appréhension, de l'anxiété…

…de la culpabilité ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de culpabilité. Pas pour les vols. Après tout, ils faisaient cela dans l'unique but de survivre.

C'était ce qu'il répétait à chaque fois dans le passé. Sa survie importait avant toute chose.

Il suivit Shadow Raker. La ville s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

* * *

\- …La voie est libre.

Shadow Raker fut le premier à se retransformer. Deadlock s'empressa de l'imiter. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, faisant face à une petite maison. Leur cible. Shadow Raker continuait de regarder partout autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Il lui chuchota.

\- …Je t'ai choisi une maison simple à voler, pour commencer.

\- Simple ?

\- C'est simple lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur qui puisse nous surprendre. Cela devrait être rapide.

Oui…S'ils pouvaient éviter la confrontation…

Shadow Raker déploya ses Minicons. Slipstream et Jetstorm se transformèrent.

\- …Jetstorm, déverrouille-moi cela. Maintenant.

Jetstorm s'inclina. Il évitait de fixer Shadow Raker droit dans les optiques. L'incident était encore présent. Et pas seulement pour Jetstorm.

Deadlock poussa un soupir. Il observa Jetstorm s'approcher doucement. Un Pad était fixé à la porte, les empêchant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Un code était nécessaire.

Comment pouvait-il… ?

Deadlock n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. Cela n'arrêta pas le Minicon qui tapait sur les différents chiffres et caractères cybertroniens, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire cela…

Une lumière bleue apparut sur l'écran. Jetstorm y entra un code indéchiffrable.

Etait-il en train de le pirater ?

Shadow Raker lui avait appris à pirater ?

Slipstream se tourna vers Deadlock. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Comme s'il avait lu ses doutes, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- …ça va aller, Monsieur Deadlock.

Pour eux, c'était une chose normale.

Deadlock ne répondit rien.

Une lumière verte suivie d'un bip émana du Pad.

Jetstorm recula. Shadow Raker effectua un pas en avant et poussa la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit avec facilité. A l'intérieur, la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Shadow Raker frappa dans les mains.

La lumière apparut, dévoilant un petit salon.

\- Dispersez-vous, leur ordonna l'Insecticon. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes. Il ne faut pas traîner.

Les Minicons s'inclinèrent et se ruèrent dans différentes directions. Deadlock s'aperçut que Shadow Raker ne bougeait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ?

\- Eh bien, Deadlock ? As-tu perdu l'usage de tes jambes ?

\- …Et vous ?

\- Je surveille l'entrée. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Dépêche-toi. Occupe-toi des chambres.

Cela avait du sens…

Mais Deadlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il restait ici parce qu'il demeurait le plus proche de la sortie. Il pourrait s'échapper plus facilement.

Il ne releva rien et monta à l'étage. En haut, plusieurs chambres s'offraient à lui. Quand il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. Un lit simple et quelques jouets…

Ils avaient encore assez pour offrir des jouets à leur enfant ?

Il décida de ne pas s'y aventurer. Après tout, Shadow Raker souhaitait des Shanix. Ou des objets de valeur. Il n'y avait probablement rien de tel dans la chambre d'un gosse…

De même, il ne se voyait pas voler un gosse qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il entra dans l'autre pièce. Probablement la chambre des parents. Il réalisa que l'heure tournait et se dépêcha d'ouvrir les armoires, les tiroirs pour récolter tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser d'utile…

Effectivement. Des Shanix dorés. Similaires à ceux que lui avait offert Shadow Raker. Pas seulement cela, mais des pierres de différentes couleurs. Bleues, violettes…des pierres qu'il était possible de trouver sur la Lune d'Athéna et qui étaient connues pour coûter très cher.

A cet instant, le spark de Deadlock manqua un battement.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Il n'avait jamais vu pareille beauté. Et il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait, à posséder l'une de ses pierres…N'importe qui vendrait son âme pour une telle rareté, surtout quand Cybertron dépérissait…

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part cela.

Pendant un bref instant, Deadlock se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de dérober les derniers trésors de cette famille. Des trésors qui leur permettraient de survivre lorsque le conflit deviendrait plus destructeur, plus mortel…Comme une garantie d'une vie meilleure.

Il secoua la tête. Il ouvrit sa poitrine pour y cacher les trésors. Ces gens n'auraient qu'à vendre les jouets de leur gamin…

Il aperçut une photo sur la table de nuit.

La famille au complet. Il devina que le père était militaire…ou flic. Il portait un badge.

Un badge Autobot.

Dans ses bras, une petite avec des bras plutôt musclés. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un mech au départ. Mais en examinant bien, il remarqua que non. Toute bleue, des reflets blancs et jaunes…elle aussi, portait le badge Autobot.

Il soupira et détourna le regard.

Il ne devait pas y penser.

Il fallait qu'il rejoigne les autres.

\- Deadlock ! Dépêche-toi !

Il sursauta. Il crut que la famille était de retour.

Il se rua dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son mentor. Les Minicons s'étaient déjà rattachés à lui.

\- On part ! Maintenant !

Drift hocha la tête et se transforma immédiatement. Ils ne devaient pas perdre plus de temps.

* * *

« Voyons ce que vous m'avez rapporté »

 _Ce que vous m'avez rapporté…_

Deadlock ne répliqua rien et à contrecœur, ouvrit sa poitrine.

Il en ressortit les Shanix et les pierres et les déposa sur la table.

Les optiques de son mentor s'illuminèrent. Deadlock réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu telle expression auparavant. Shadow Raker n'avait jamais souri comme ça.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi ravi.

Il s'empara des Shanix et analysa les pierres sur toutes les coutures.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Deadlock.

Deadlock devrait être ravi…il devrait être ravi de savoir qu'il avait fait plaisir à son mentor…celui qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais décevoir…

Mais il avait l'impression que…Shadow Raker lui dérobait ce qui devait lui appartenir.

Après tout, Deadlock avait été celui qui les avait trouvées. Shadow Raker n'avait fait que tenir la porte.

Le fait que Shadow Raker les considère comme siennes…le dérangeait. L'irritait.

Son mentor se tourna vers ses Minicons. Jetstorm et Slipstream lui montrèrent ce qu'ils avaient récupéré. Pas de Shanix, mais quelques armes, comme un fusil d'assaut ou un laser gun. Si le père était policier, trouver des armes dans cette maison était prévisible. Pour autant, Shadow Raker en était mécontent.

\- Je vous ai dit des objets de valeur.

\- Je sais, Maître, dit Slipstream, mais on a pensé que cela pourrait nous servir pour nous défendre et…

\- Je m'en fiche. On apprend les arts martiaux. On n'utilise pas des breloques éphémères comme celles-ci. Il va falloir les recharger une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de laser. Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir les recharger ?

Les deux Minicons ne répliquèrent rien. C'était inutile de discuter avec lui. Shadow Raker marqua une pause avant de se tourner vers Slipstream.

\- Ne commence pas à faire comme Jetstorm, Slipstream. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Jetstorm tressaillit. Cela l'avait blessé. C'était évident. Shadow Raker lui dévoilait clairement ses préférences. Pour lui, Slipstream était le meilleur. Jetstorm ne valait rien.

Shadow Raker se leva. Il était sur le point de partir, emportant leurs trouvailles avec lui…

Deadlock sentit l'énervement monter davantage en lui.

\- Tiens, Deadlock.

Il se retourna au dernier moment pour lui jeter quelque chose qui roula à ses pieds.

Deadlock abaissa le regard. Une pierre d'Athéna.

Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Elle est pour toi, Deadlock. Après tout, toute peine mérite salaire.

 _Toute peine mérite salaire…_

Deadlock ramassa la pierre. L'émerveillement le prit au corps.

Il venait de lui donner cette pierre…A lui ?

Cette pierre lui appartenait ? Vraiment ?

\- Il n'y a pas de plus beau trésor que l'argent que tu gagnes, lui déclara Shadow Raker. Rappelle-toi de cela. Aussi longtemps que tu travailleras pour moi, tu ne manqueras pas de ce genre d'objet.

Un trésor…

Pendant un moment, Deadlock oublia qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre volée. Il se contenta de la tenir, comme s'il avait peur de la casser…

S'il continuait de travailler pour Shadow Raker, il pourrait en acquérir davantage…

Il pourrait les vendre…il pourrait s'acheter un toit…

Il pourrait avoir une meilleure vie…

Il oublia d'où elle venait.

Il oublia que Slipstream et Jetstorm n'avaient rien reçu, à part des réprimandes.

Non. Tout ce qui importait était le trésor dans ses mains.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Deadlock fut malade ce jour-là.

Quelques jours après son premier vol, Deadlock se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Lorsqu'il toucha sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'elle était brûlante. Il souhaita se mettre debout mais il ne parvint même pas à faire quelques pas qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Monsieur Deadlock ? »

Deadlock releva difficilement la tête. La porte de sa chambre s'était déjà ouverte. Slipstream se tenait devant lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- …Pas vraiment…laisse-moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table de nuit. La pierre d'Athéna était toujours là. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Depuis que Shadow Raker lui avait permis de la garder, il s'endormait tous les soirs, contemplant sa beauté et sa valeur.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle lui appartenait…à lui…

Deadlock essaya de se remettre debout mais il réussit seulement à s'accroupir. Il ne donna pas d'ordre à Slipstream que celui-ci s'empressa de l'aider. Il le soutint doucement, le conduisant jusqu'à son lit. Cela surprit légèrement Deadlock. Il n'imaginait pas que les Minicons possèdent une telle force.

\- Recouchez-vous, Monsieur Deadlock, lui conseilla Slipstream. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour prendre la température de votre processeur.

\- …Cela ira…

Shadow Raker avait déjà prévu de repartir ce soir en virée. Il devait être en forme. Il n'accepterait pas qu'il lui fasse faux bond.

Surtout que Shadow Raker lui avait promis d'autres objets aussi beaux que cette pierre…s'il continuait…

Plus il y pensait, plus il imaginait sa nouvelle vie…

Une nouvelle vie où il était riche, où il ne serait pas obligé de voler pour survivre…

Slipstream revint avec un Pad.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Slipstream, le prévint gentiment Deadlock.

\- Si vous êtes malade, il vaut mieux vérifier que vous n'avez pas attrapé d'infection sérieuse.

\- Tu n'es pas médic.

Il ne l'était pas. Il ne pourrait pas deviner si ce qu'il avait était grave ou pas. Le Minicon se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

\- Je ne le suis pas…Mais j'ai appris à prendre soin de mon Maître quand il est malade.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Il n'était pas son Maître.

Slipstream ne l'écouta pas. Il plaça le Pad juste au-dessus de sa poitrine pour scanner son corps. Deadlock se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Slipstream s'éloigna pour visualiser le résultat.

\- …Votre température du processeur est trop élevée.

Il faisait très chaud hier soir. Deadlock supposa que cette chaleur était l'origine de ce mal. Slipstream rangea le Pad.

\- Je vais vous préparer un bol d'energon spécial.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, le réprimanda doucement Deadlock. Je peux me le faire moi-même.

\- Oui. Mais je suis un Minicon. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin de vous.

Slipstream quitta la pièce.

Deadlock fixa le plafond.

Il avait été souvent malade quand il vivait dans la rue. Toutes les fois, il avait dû se débrouiller pour se soigner.

Il oubliait l'effet que cela faisait, quand quelqu'un d'autre prenait soin de ta santé à ta place.

Ce n'était pas…très déplaisant. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas plusieurs fois.

* * *

Slipstream revint quelques minutes avant un bol d'energon. Il le déposa délicatement sur les genoux de Deadlock. Le bot orange l'attrapa pour le goûter.

C'était de l'energon frais. D'une qualité autre que celle dont il avait l'habitude d'avaler.

\- Cela vous convient-il, Monsieur Deadlock ? l'interrogea Slipstream.

\- …Oui.

C'était parfait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer de tels mots. Un tel compliment.

\- Ne le buvez pas précipitamment, lui conseilla seulement le Minicon.

Il obéit et but le bol à petites gorgées, savourant chacune.

Cela le rafraîchissait…cela atténuait son mal de tête.

Cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Alors, comme ça, on ne souhaite pas quitter son lit ?

Deadlock se retourna.

Shadow Raker se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, une expression sévère sur le visage.

Deadlock retint un soupir. Bien sûr, il le saurait. Deadlock avait tardé à venir à l'entraînement de ce matin. Shadow Raker monterait pour voir ce qu'il en était.

\- …Je suis malade, Maître, se justifia-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour ne pas venir ?

Deadlock n'avait pas d'autre argument. Slipstream prit la parole.

\- La température de son processeur est bien trop élevée.

\- Et tu seras en forme pour m'accompagner ce soir ? l'interrogea-t-il, sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire son Minicon.

Il n'était pas en état…Il devait se faire une raison. Même pour tous les objets du monde, son corps passait avant toute chose.

Deadlock secoua la tête.

\- Tu me déçois, Deadlock.

Shadow Raker tourna les talons, sur le point de prendre congé.

\- Puisque tu n'es pas efficace, pourquoi te garderai-je ?

Cela tiqua le bot orange. Tout de suite, il se redressa, oubliant sa douleur.

\- Mais Maître…je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Donc, c'est ma faute, peut-être ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il ne pensait qu'à la pierre.

Shadow Raker ne semblait pas convaincu. Deadlock demeura incrédule. Il n'allait pas le jeter dehors pour cela ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Deadlock.

\- …Je sais.

\- Ne me déçois pas. Sois fier d'être mon élève.

 _Sois fier d'être mon élève…_

Oh oui. Il avait tout œuvré pour que Shadow Raker soit fier de lui…

Mais maintenant…

Deadlock poussa un soupir.

\- …Je vous accompagnerai ce soir.

\- Fort bien. Tu auras un deuxième bol d'energon et ensuite, tu viendras avec moi.

Shadow Raker retrouva son sourire.

Il avait besoin de lui…alors qu'il avait déjà fait ça tout seul ? Quand Deadlock n'était pas prêt.

Slipstream fronça les sourcils. Une fois que Shadow Raker sortit, il lui murmura.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Monsieur Deadlock.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

S'il avait le choix…

Mais il s'en rendait compte. Shadow Raker se fichait de lui en tant que personne.

Il se souciait du complice qui l'aiderait à voler.

Rien d'autre.

Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas partir…pas dans cet état…pas avant d'avoir accompli son but…

…Même si cela signifiait supporter les caprices de Shadow Raker…

* * *

Le soir venu, Deadlock ne se sentait pas mieux. Mais le bol d'energon lui avait donné un peu de force pour se lever et se transformer, roulant avec Shadow Raker jusqu'à Kaon.

Son mentor avait trouvé d'autres maisons dont les propriétaires étaient absents. Il avait bien mené sa barque. Deadlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où il tenait ces renseignements.

Qui savait ? Peut-être qu'il avait d'autres complices dans les parages ?

Ils projetaient de faire trois maisons ce soir. La première se déroula sans difficultés. Shadow Raker se tenait devant l'entrée pendant que Deadlock et les Minicons fouillaient.

Des Shanix…d'autres monnaies Cybertroniennes…

Cela fit plaisir à Shadow Raker. A Deadlock également. Il se demandait quelle serait sa part. Combien toucherait-il ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ouvrit sa poitrine pour y enfouir les objets, malgré le fait que la chaleur lui tirait le corps. Il aurait dû suivre les conseils de Slipstream…rester au lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était la richesse.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Jetstorm.

Deadlock eut un mouvement de recul mais Jetstorm lui tendit le bras pour recevoir les objets.

\- Je les garderai pour vous.

Deadlock était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Shadow Raker leur ordonna de se transformer. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps.

Deadlock lui confia les objets et suivit son mentor.

* * *

La deuxième maison était beaucoup plus grande que la première. Shadow Raker leur accorda un délai supplémentaire pour la fouiller.

Deadlock se chargea des chambres.

Il n'y avait pas de Shanix, cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait pas de pierre. Toutefois, lorsqu'il les inspecta de plus près, il réalisa qu'il y avait d'autres objets.

Des bibelots. Des armes. Des couteaux, des lames… Lorsqu'il toucha le métal, il eut peur de les casser tellement elles semblaient fragiles.

Même si Shadow Raker s'attendait à autre chose, Deadlock pourrait toujours le convaincre de les revendre pour toucher un bon prix.

Il en récupéra deux ou trois avant de rejoindre le groupe. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Shadow Raker eut un froncement de sourcil en remarquant les armes.

\- Deadlock…

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre, Maître.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Manifestement, Slipstream et Jetstorm n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose non plus. Shadow Raker eut un mouvement d'humeur et attrapa ses deux lames.

\- Bande d'incompétents. Surveillez la porte !

Incompétents…

Deadlock et les Minicons s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ils n'y pouvaient rien si la maison ne contenait rien d'autre…

Mais au moment où Shadow Raker s'éloignait, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les quatre se retournèrent en direction de la porte.

Une voiture qui se transforma en un bot.

Qui se dirigeait vers la maison.

Leurs optiques s'écarquillèrent. Les propriétaires ? Mais Shadow Raker leur avait assurés qu'ils étaient absents ! Ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu ?

\- Primus…fit Shadow Raker. Deadlock, reste près de moi.

\- Quoi ?

Son mentor ne lui donna aucune autre explication. Deadlock se contenta d'obéir, se plaçant à côté de l'Insecticon.

Le bot pénétra à l'intérieur, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa porte ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa le regard des intrus. Deadlock se figea. Il avait vu leurs visages. Il fixait Shadow Raker. L'Insecticon ne sembla même pas chercher à se cacher.

\- …Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama le bot en levant les bras.

Il avait probablement remarqué qu'ils étaient armés.

Shadow Raker demeura immobile. Toutefois, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Donne-nous tout ce que tu as, lui ordonna poliment l'Insecticon.

\- Mais je…Je n'ai rien !

\- Tu as forcément quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas avoir toutes ces armes sans posséder autre chose. De l'argent, des Shanix.

Il n'avait rien. Ils avaient fouillé. Il disait la vérité.

Mais Shadow Raker ne le croyait pas.

\- Un coffre. Ou quelque chose.

\- Non ! Je vous jure ! Ecoutez…je ne dirais rien à personne…

\- Tu as quelque chose.

Mais pourquoi restaient-ils là ? Ils devaient s'enfuir ! D'autres risquaient de venir !

\- Maître…il faut partir, lui rappela Deadlock.

Il sentait que la situation risquait de s'envenimer…

\- Dis-moi la vérité, insista Shadow Raker. Où sont tes Shanix ? Où est ton coffre ?

\- Je n'ai rien…

Le bot continuait de reculer.

\- …Prenez tout ce que vous voulez…je ne dirai rien, répéta-t-il.

Shadow Raker poussa un soupir.

\- …Quelle perte de temps.

 _Quelle perte de temps…_

Soudain, Shadow Raker laissa tomber l'une des lames que lui avait rapporté Deadlock.

Le bot suivit la lame du regard, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière tombe au sol.

Puis, tout bascula.

Deadlock entendit Jetstorm hurler.

L'instant d'après, Shadow Raker faisait face au bot et lui planta ses deux lames. L'une dans la tête, l'autre dans le spark.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime et Kuro Sha pour leurs commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ça fait toujours plaisir**

Au début, Deadlock pensait que ce n'était pas réel.

Non. Shadow Raker ne l'avait pas poignardé.

Non. Shadow Raker l'avait seulement…assommé. L'avait désarmé. Le propriétaire avait peut-être une arme cachée sur lui…

Non. Son mentor ne l'avait pas tué…il ne pouvait pas le tuer…

Mais au moment où il vit Shadow Raker se décaler, le corps de sa victime s'effondrant sur le sol, une piscine d'energon qui sortait de sa poitrine et de sa tête l'entourant, Deadlock lâcha son arme, un haut-le-cœur le prenant.

Non…

« Deadlock ! On doit s'en aller ! » lui cria Shadow Raker.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse, aucune horreur, aucun regret…Non. Il était seulement inquiet parce qu'ils risquaient d'être vus par d'autres passants.

Comment…

« Deadlock ! Maintenant ! » répéta l'Insecticon.

Deadlock fixa le cadavre inanimé de sa victime.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne…

Il les aurait laissés partir…Mais Shadow Raker l'avait tué.

En utilisant ses arts martiaux…exactement comme il les avait utilisés sur Jetstorm qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

« Deadlock ! Suis-moi ou je t'abandonne. C'est clair ? »

Deadlock réagit à peine. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux Minicons. Pour voir leur réaction.

Même s'ils furent contraints de se transformer pour se rattacher à Shadow Raker, il put voir l'horreur dans leurs optiques.

Est-ce que Shadow Raker avait déjà tué avant ?

Oui. Il se rappelait de ceux qui les avaient attaqués, lors de sa première rencontre avec lui.

Son mentor se transforma en son mode véhicule, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

C'était affreux. Deadlock avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps. Il voyait seulement le cadavre du bot…

« Deadlock ! »

Il sursauta.

Il fallait qu'il suive son mentor. Autrement, il se ferait attraper par les autorités Decepticon.

Mais…était-ce juste ?

Non. Bien sûr.

Pourtant, il se transforma. Dans quelques minutes, les autorités arriveraient et les arrêteraient.

Il détourna les optiques du cadavre pour rejoindre son équipe.

Ces optiques qui s'éteignaient…il ne les oublierait jamais.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la maison, laquelle étant déjà entourée par des véhicules, Deadlock se retransforma en son mode normal.

« Deadlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour vomir de l'energon.

* * *

« …Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Shadow Raker comptait encore leurs trésors lorsque Deadlock lui posa cette question. Il n'avait pas attendu le lendemain matin. Il aurait été incapable de recharger.

Juste…Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Shadow Raker haussa les épaules.

\- …Il allait appeler les autorités.

\- Il nous aurait laissés partir, dit Deadlock, la voix éteinte.

\- Tu le crois réellement ?

Il y eut une once de moquerie dans la voix de son mentor.

Il se moquait complètement d'avoir tué ce bot ?

\- Je te croyais moins naïf que cela.

\- Mais on l'aurait dominé…on aurait pu l'assommer…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne va pas perdre de temps là-dessus.

Et il se reconcentra sur les biens qu'ils venaient juste de voler.

Des biens qui appartenaient à un bot…maintenant, mort…

Deadlock ne répondit rien.

 _« Je ne dirais rien à personne »_

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, essayant d'effacer le visage de ce bot…

Il n'y arrivait pas…il n'y arrivait pas…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Deadlock. Toi, plus que quiconque, tu aurais dû t'attendre à cette éventualité.

\- …voler n'est pas tuer…

\- Parfois, on ne peut faire l'un sans l'autre, répondit simplement l'Insecticon.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. Ce n'est pas toi qui as planté ces deux lames. J'ai fait le sale boulot.

Il jeta le reste des objets. Apparemment, ils étaient ceux qui représentaient le moins de valeur.

\- Tu devrais me remercier.

\- Il n'avait rien fait…

\- Penses-tu vraiment que ce que je fais est pire que ce que font le reste des bots pour survivre sur Cybertron en ces temps misérables ? Il aurait fini par périr, de toute façon.

Il aurait fini par périr…

Quelque part, Deadlock avait envie de le croire pour se rassurer…pour alléger sa culpabilité…

Mais cela ne marcha pas.

Il aurait dû réagir…il aurait dû le convaincre de ne pas en arriver là…

\- Tiens. Voilà ta paie.

Et il lui lança un objet.

Un vase simple, argenté.

Mais Deadlock ne le toucha pas. Dès qu'il posa les optiques dessus, il ne ressentit aucune joie. Aucun émerveillement.

Seulement du dégoût.

* * *

Deadlock ne rechargea pas, cette nuit-là.

Non. Dès qu'il fermait les optiques pour se glisser dans les ténèbres, il ne vit que le bot.

Ses derniers moments…

 _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi, oui ?

Pour des objets ? De la monnaie ? Des pierres ?

Avait-il tué?

Un des amis de Crashthunder…il lui avait tiré en pleine poitrine. Il était probablement mort.

Sur le coup, il n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité. Il l'attaquait par-derrière. C'était lui ou Deadlock.

Et c'était une ordure...

Mais ce bot était innocent…il n'avait rien demandé…

Comment aurait-il pu savoir, en rentrant chez lui, que cela serait ses derniers instants ?

« Arrête de pleurer, Jetstorm »

Il entendit Shadow Raker dans sa chambre. Deadlock se redressa sur son lit.

Derrière la porte, il entendit les faibles gémissements du Minicon.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Est-ce que Shadow Raker le punissait ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

« Tu n'es rien du tout. Tout comme ce bot. Après toutes ces années passées à mon service, tu devrais y être habitué, maintenant. »

…Qu'est-ce qui se passait… ?

Il entendit un bruit sec. Comme si quelque chose s'enfonçait dans le sol.

« Tu es mon Minicon. Tu es à moi, comme je le désire. »

Puis, la porte claqua.

Deadlock se leva de son lit pour aller vérifier.

Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Jetstorm dans le couloir, seul. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se tenait le ventre, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- …Jetstorm… ?

Soudain, le Minicon sursauta. Il recula, se couvrant le visage comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

\- S'il vous plaît…je suis désolé !

\- Mais désolé de quoi… ?

Deadlock ne comprenait pas.

Jetstorm réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Deadlock. Le Minicon le fixa sans rien dire, semblant réaliser que le bot orange ne lui souhaitait aucun mal.

\- …Jetstorm ? répéta-t-il.

Jetstorm ne répondit pas.

Il s'effondra à ses pieds.

* * *

Deadlock laissa Jetstorm dormir dans son lit, cette nuit.

De toute façon, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Peut-être qu'en marchant, il viendrait…

Peut-être qu'il oublierait…mais c'était une idée naïve…comment pouvait-il oublier tout cela ?

En le déposant délicatement sur le lit, Jetstorm entrouvrit les optiques. D'une voix faible, il lui demanda.

\- …j'ai besoin d'un bain…

\- Plus tard. Tu n'es pas en état…

\- J'en ai besoin…

Jetstorm s'évanouit à nouveau.

Il ne semblait plus savoir à qui il s'adressait.

Deadlock baissa les optiques.

Il n'était pas le seul qui serait hanté par cette soirée…

Jetstorm le serait aussi.

En examinant de plus près le corps du Minicon, il découvrit des ecchymoses sur son armure.

Des ecchymoses…et de l'energon.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review. ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le bot regardait partout autour de lui. Même s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce isolée du bar, il avait toujours peur que des oreillettes indiscrètes se baladent. Quoi de plus normal ? Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son interlocuteur. Ce dernier buvait son cube de haute qualité comme si de rien n'était.

\- Parlez en toute tranquillité. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici.

Bien sûr…l'illégalité était devenue monnaie courante sur Cybertron. Cette pièce sans fenêtre, sans vue extérieure, insonorisée, ne leur permettait pas d'entendre les bombardements qui avaient commencé sur la ville de Iacon. Néanmoins, cela ne le rassurait pas davantage.

Le bot fixa Fracture. C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de lui demander cela. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il pouvait exposer sa requête. Le chasseur de prime le plus redoutable, Lockdown, avait disparu depuis 1000 ans maintenant. Il avait probablement été emporté par la guerre. Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas invincible. Mais puisqu'il était introuvable, il s'était tourné vers le Decepticon violet, Fracture.

Lui aussi avait une bonne réputation en tant que chasseur de prime. C'était l'un de ses amis qui lui avait conseillé son adresse. Son ami disait que les autres chasseurs ne comprendraient pas. Que certains, même si la survie était devenue nécessaire, n'oseraient pas franchir une certaine limite.

\- …Vos services sont chers ?

\- Ah ça, oui, l'affirma Fracture. Après, je peux faire des prix selon le type de requête. Mais qu'on soit bien clairs : je ne suis pas là pour faire du bénévolat.

Il s'attendait à cette réponse. Le bot baissa les optiques.

\- …Mon ami m'a dit que vous acceptiez n'importe quelle requête. N'importe quelle prime. Que vous passiez des contrats avec n'importe qui.

Le chasseur de prime ne changeait pas d'expression.

\- …Même les Ronin ont parfois des réticences, ajouta-t-il.

\- Les Ronin sont aussi immoraux que moi, lui rétorqua Fracture, d'un air dédaigneux. Mais si vous souhaitez contracter avec eux…

\- Non. Je préfère m'adresser à vous.

Même s'il avait déjà envisagé de se tourner vers les Ronin, son ami lui avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de primes face à Fracture. Même si Fracture travaillait en solo contrairement au groupe des Ronin, il valait mieux choisir le plus prometteur.

Fracture n'avait jamais perdu une prime auparavant.

\- Je ne vous jugerais pas, le prévint Fracture. Allez, dites-moi.

Le bot poussa un soupir. Venons-en au fait. Il attrapa un Pad pour cliquer sur une icône, lui dévoilant une photo. Il posa le Pad sur la table, avant de le pousser dans sa direction.

\- …Ceci.

Fracture observa la photo.

\- …C'est le fils de l'un des derniers favoris du Conseil tombé. L'un des derniers privilégiés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il avait dit qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

Pourtant, il croyait que Fracture n'avait aucune limite. Cela avait été les mots de son ami.

Néanmoins, il décida d'y répondre.

\- …S'il venait à mourir, j'hériterais de sa fortune.

\- Vous savez qu'en ces temps, cela ne veut plus rien dire. Il est possible qu'il n'y ait même plus de fortune à hériter. Les privilégiés sont tombés.

\- Non. Je le sais.

Il marqua une pause. Fracture ne détachait pas son regard de la photo.

Son visage demeurait inexpressif.

\- Je le sais…Parce que personne d'autre ne connait l'emplacement de cette fortune, à part moi et ce bot-ci.

\- Si vous le dites…

Le silence tomba. Fracture ne bougeait pas. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait ?

\- …Un enfant…

Oui, un enfant.

Mais…un enfant qui lui causait bien des soucis. Est-ce qu'il refuserait ? A ce moment-là, le bot estima qu'il avait été naïf de croire son ami.

N'importe qui refuserait…pourquoi pas lui ?

Fracture releva le regard vers lui.

\- D'accord.

\- …D'accord ?

Le chasseur repoussa le Pad.

\- J'accepte la prime.

\- Vraiment ?

Fracture haussa les épaules. Néanmoins, il le fixa froidement.

\- Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous sachiez plusieurs choses avant de vous engager avec moi.

\- …Quoi ?

Devait-il avoir peur ? Fracture lui indiquait que oui. Qu'il ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

\- D'abord, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un enfant, mes tarifs seront beaucoup plus élevés. Je ne vous ferai pas de prix.

\- …Je le conçois.

\- De toute façon, l'enfant ne survivra pas longtemps sur Cybertron. Autant abréger ses souffrances.

S'il n'y avait que ça…

\- Mais…j'espère que vous dites vrai.

\- Pardon ?

Fracture clarifia.

\- Que vous seul sachiez l'emplacement de cette fortune extraordinaire. Parce qu'une fois la besogne faite, j'exige d'être payé immédiatement. Il serait regrettable que vous reveniez sur notre contrat.

Il le concevait aussi.

\- Oui…rompre un contrat n'est jamais une bonne idée. Surtout par les temps qui courent, dit le bot. On survit comme on peut.

\- Surtout rompre un contrat avec un chasseur de prime. Etant donné que c'est la première fois pour vous, laissez-moi vous faire un cours de droit : il y a une clause de loyauté à respecter. Et je vous suggère de bien la prendre en compte.

Il marqua une pause, avant de finir son cube.

\- Parce que…si vous en veniez à me balader, vous seriez le prochain sur ma liste. Je vous tuerai, même gratuitement. J'ai le droit de le faire.

Puis, il ajouta, d'un ton sinistre.

\- Et entre nous, je le ferais sans hésiter.

* * *

« Deadlock… »

Deadlock ne répondit pas.

Ils étaient assis à table, prenant leur cube du midi.

Comme d'habitude, Jetstorm et Slipstream ne mangeaient pas avec eux. Mais le premier n'arrivait même pas à bouger de son lit. Il avait trop mal, suite aux blessures d'hier. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient croisé que Slipstream ce matin.

Son mentor mangeait avec lui.

Deadlock aurait souhaité être seul.

Il aurait souhaité que Shadow Raker s'absente…

N'importe quoi pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Plus il repensait à ce bot, plus il pensait aux coups reçus à Jetstorm…plus il avait des difficultés à parler avec Shadow Raker. A être dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Deadlock…réponds-moi.

Deadlock supprima un soupir.

Il s'efforça à le regarder.

Shadow Raker…avait l'air inquiet.

Non…concerné.

Il ne lui connaissait pas ce regard.

\- …Tout va bien ?

Il en aurait eu la force, il aurait menti.

Deadlock secoua la tête. A quoi bon le cacher ?

\- …Je n'en doute pas. Je comprends.

Sa voix était douce…presque tendre.

C'était comme le jour où il avait ramené ce katana, expressément pour lui. Le même ton.

\- Tu sais, je trouve que tu m'as bien aidé, lui déclara Shadow Raker.

\- …Ah bon ?

Bien aidé…à voler des bots ?

\- Oui. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent…mais tu m'aides bien, Deadlock.

Avant, il aurait souhaité entendre ces mots…

\- Tu es un bon élève. Le meilleur d'entre tous. Et je t'aime bien. Beaucoup, même.

Shadow Raker se rapprocha de lui. Deadlock se mordit la lèvre. Il n'osait pas reculer. Shadow Raker était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour le contrarier.

\- Donc…j'estime que je te dois quelque chose.

Lui devoir quoi ?

Une pierre ? Des Shanix ? Contre la vie d'un bot ?

Contre le traitement de Jetstorm ?

\- …Vous m'avez déjà suffisamment donné, Maître.

Il sentit une main lui caresser doucement la joue. Le contact fit tressaillir Deadlock.

De peur…de dégoût….

\- Non, je ne crois pas, Deadlock. Honnêtement, tu mérites mieux que ça. J'ai été trop sévère avec toi. Et j'ai envie de m'excuser.

S'excuser…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et les Minicons aussi ont besoin d'une pause. Sinon, ils se cassent.

 _Sinon, ils se cassent…_

Shadow Raker ne retirait pas sa main.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'une chose.

\- Une chose ?

\- Une pause. Un break. Des vacances.

Il releva le regard vers lui, se rapprochant davantage.

\- Tu aimerais partir en vacances, Deadlock ?

En vacances…

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce mot-là.

Pourquoi l'apprendrait-il ? De Shadow Raker, en plus ?

\- On pourrait aller…je ne sais pas. Près de la Mer de Rouille. Tous les quatre. On ferait un break dans notre vie de voleur et on passerait quelques jours à oublier la guerre.

Serait-il possible d'oublier la guerre ?

Des vacances lui feraient oublier la nuit dernière ?

Ses optiques se plongèrent dans ceux de Shadow Raker.

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

C'était la première fois.

Il était désolé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait…A lui…

Il était désolé au point de lui offrir des vacances près de la Mer de Rouille.

Un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavant.

Mais…devait-il prendre cet acte de compassion comme un engagement à changer ? A le traiter mieux ?

Deadlock n'en était pas certain. Non.

Tous les actes que Shadow Raker avaient fait…c'était pour garder son complice sous sa coupe. Son outil.

\- Cela ferait du bien à Jetstorm et Slipstream aussi, non ? l'interrogea Shadow Raker.

Jetstorm et Slipstream…est-ce qu'il regrettait ses actes envers eux ? Etait-ce une façon de se racheter ?

Ils n'avaient probablement jamais eu de vacances…Jamais eu de break…

Cela sonnait faux. Mais…découvrir la Mer de Rouille…cela serait une occasion pour eux. Cela serait une occasion pour lui aussi.

Des vacances…il n'avait jamais goûté à des vacances. Se rendre quelque part, pour ne penser à rien d'autre.

Mais comment ne penser à rien d'autre…avec lui dans les parages ?

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Deadlock ? Cela semble être un bon plan.

Il lui caressa la joue davantage, sa main descendant vers son torse.

Deadlock hocha la tête.

S'il refusait, Shadow Raker le traiterait d'ingrat. Et il se vengerait davantage contre Jetstorm…comme hier.

Il y avait un point sur lequel son mentor n'avait pas tort : Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient besoin d'un break.

\- …Cela semble être un bon plan, Maître.

\- Bien.

Shadow Raker enleva sa main et se releva.

\- Bon, Deadlock…finis ton cube. L'entraînement n'attend pas.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Au fait…ce soir, on retourne en vadrouille.

Deadlock ne réagit pas. bien sûr…c'était devenu leur quotidien. Tous les soirs.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

\- Maître…

\- Oui ?

Il déglutit.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander. Si cela était approprié.

Mais…il ne pourrait pas être tranquille. Il avait besoin d'évacuer l'image du cadavre de ce bot, tué par son mentor…

Devant ses optiques.

\- …On ne tuera pas, ce soir…hein ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Shadow Raker ne montra aucun signe d'irritation. Il patientait, le laissant continuer.

\- …Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de vous revoir tuer un autre bot…

Il baissa les optiques. Il n'osait pas affronter son regard.

A chaque fois, il avait peur de sa réaction.

\- …Je comprends, Deadlock.

Il se redressa. Shadow Raker lui souriait amicalement.

\- …Je ne tuerai pas ce soir.

\- …Vraiment ?

Il lui tapota le casque.

\- Après tout, ce qui est important, ce sont les Shanix. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- …Il n'y aura pas...

\- Tu as ma parole, Deadlock.

Shadow Raker lui donnait sa parole…

On ne pouvait pas revenir sur une parole…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre!J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires. Pour Estela Prime, j'ai décidé d'incorporer un peu le background de Fracture dans cette préquelle pour t'expliquer le chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Allez, ne traînez pas. »

Ils se tenaient devant la sortie du domaine, prêts à partir. Shadow Raker et Deadlock attendaient les Minicons pour qu'ils se rattachent à leur Maître. Toutefois, quand Jetstorm essaya de se transformer, il s'effondra au sol, la main sur le ventre.

\- Eh bien, Jetstorm ? Tu vas faire comme Deadlock, maintenant ? soupira Shadow Raker, agacé. Trop fatigué pour m'accompagner ?

Jetstorm gémit fortement. Deadlock fixa le Minicon. Il n'était pas malade. Les souvenirs de Shadow Raker le maltraitant refirent surface. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il était resté au lit toute la journée mais de toute évidence, cela ne suffisait pas.

Le seul fait de le voir comme ça…cela le faisait souffrir. Et Shadow Raker voulait quand même qu'il l'accompagne ?

\- Maître…je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pas une bonne idée de quoi ? répéta Shadow Raker.

C'était toujours pareil. Toujours la même réaction lorsqu'il se mêlait de leur relation entre Maître et Minicon. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire.

\- …On devrait peut-être le laisser se reposer.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? fit son mentor, presque outragé de sa proposition.

Deadlock fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune émotion.

\- Il ne vous sera pas utile comme ça, Maître.

\- S'il ne m'est plus utile, je n'ai aucune raison de le garder, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il était sérieux… ?

\- C'est un outil, dit Shadow Raker. Tant qu'il n'est pas mort, il peut fonctionner.

\- Mais Maître…

\- Il se reposera durant les vacances, le coupa-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le Minicon.

\- Allez, Jetstorm. Lève-toi.

Jetstorm hocha la tête. Avec difficultés, il se redressa. Puis lentement, il se transforma en son mode disque, usant de toutes ses forces pour se rattacher aux poignets de son Maître.

\- Bien.

Shadow Raker se transforma à son tour. Deadlock resta en retrait pendant quelques instants. Le bot que Shadow Raker a tué était toujours dans son esprit…

 _Pourquoi ?_

Deadlock secoua la tête avant de le suivre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis…Shadow Raker avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre victime.

Il se transforma.

* * *

La maison qu'ils visaient était plutôt grande comparée à celles qu'ils avaient visité jusqu'à présent. Shadow Raker s'arrêta et passa un bras devant Deadlock pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- C'est maintenant que les choses intéressantes commencent.

\- …De quoi… ?

Shadow Raker ne répondit pas. Il déploya Jetstorm et Slipstream. Dès que Jetstorm atterrit au sol, il s'effondra à nouveau.

\- Maître… ?

\- Cette maison est habitée, lui avoua l'Insecticon.

\- Quoi ?

Deadlock reporta son regard sur la demeure.

Effectivement, quand il l'examinait de plus près…il pouvait apercevoir du mouvement à travers les fenêtres.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- On ne peut pas !

\- Mais si, on peut.

\- Il faut trouver une autre maison, vide. On va se faire repérer, lui dit Deadlock.

Shadow Raker haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, Deadlock. J'aime bien tes conseils.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je pense que si tu continues comme ça, tu pourrais devenir mon second. Qu'en dirais-tu ?

Son second…

Son second dans les Ombres ?

Il fixa son mentor. Devenir son second, lui ?

Pourquoi ? Pour rester avec lui ?

Shadow Raker ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention.

\- Mais tu as encore à apprendre…il y a d'autres façons de cambrioler, tu sais.

Mais comment… ?

Soudain, il réalisa. L'horreur le prit au corps.

\- …Vous m'avez dit…

\- Non, Deadlock. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les tuer, si c'est ce que tu crains. Mais ça fait longtemps que je l'avais repéré, cette baraque. Ses habitants n'en sortent jamais. Mais des connaissances m'ont dit qu'elle renfermait des objets de valeur.

Il se tourna vers ses Minicons. Jetstorm et Slipstream lui firent un signe de tête.

\- Allez. C'est à vous de jouer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Shadow Raker l'interrompit.

\- Tu verras, Deadlock.

Puis, il leur envoya le signal.

* * *

Ils n'avaient jamais cambriolé de la sorte.

Ils avaient toujours dérobé dans des maisons vides ou abandonnées. Le fait que Shadow Raker lui montre une nouvelle méthode…

Non. Pour Deadlock, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Pourtant, il écouta. Il observa.

Jetstorm et Slipstream se tenaient devant la porte, avant de la toquer.

Ils attendirent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on leur ouvrit. Un bot de couleur mauve, à la carrure plutôt frêle. Il les fixa, un peu étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce… ?

\- …Mon ami a besoin d'aide, lui dit Slipstream.

Jetstorm tremblait de tous ses membres. Shadow Raker gloussa.

\- Avec ses blessures, ça fait encore plus vrai.

Le dégoût reprit Deadlock.

Comment pouvait-il rire ?

Le bot mauve regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a eu un accident…des voleurs nous ont attaqués. Notre déployeur est mort…

\- Primus.

Le bot n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se décala pour les laisser entrer.

\- Ne restez pas là. J'ai de l'energon frais. Cela peut aider ton ami.

\- Merci monsieur…

Deadlock observa l'inconnu.

Même en temps de guerre, même quand Cybertron brûlait, certains étaient encore capables de compassion.

Slipstream et Jetstorm pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Le bot mauve ne détachait pas son regard d'eux.

Il leur fit dos, pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est le moment ! lui signala Shadow Raker.

\- Quoi ?

Shadow Raker ne lui répondit pas. Il fonça en direction du bot.

\- Maître ! cria Deadlock.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de…

Il leva son arme pour frapper le bot à l'arrière de la tête, n'utilisant que le côté du manche pour l'assommer.

Cela laissa Deadlock sans voix.

\- Eh bien alors, Deadlock ! Tu viens ? C'était ton idée, de les assommer, l'appela son mentor, irrité.

Oui…cela avait été son idée…

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Quelques minutes après, Shadow Raker fit la même chose à une fembot qui était venue voir ce qui se passait. Une fembot de couleur beige…

Elle s'écroula à côté de son compagnon après un coup à la tête.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous trouvez. On se rejoint ici dans cinq minutes, leur ordonna Shadow Raker en refermant la porte.

Jetstorm et Slipstream se hâtèrent.

Deadlock jeta un œil au couple.

Ils n'avaient rien demandé…ils avaient accueilli Jetstorm et Slipstream…ils ne leur avaient rien fait…

A son tour, il s'exécuta.

Peut-être que c'était le sentiment qu'il aurait dû avoir, quand il agressait les bots dans la rue pour leur subtiliser leur energon et leur Shanix…

Il n'y avait pas de vraie différence…

* * *

« Vous avez tout ? » leur demanda Shadow Raker.

Chacun hocha la tête.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il y avait eu des choses à dérober. Y compris des Shanix et de l'energon.

Shadow Raker en fut ravi.

\- Bien. Bonne pêche.

Deadlock rangea ses trouvailles dans sa poitrine, qu'il referma.

\- Allez, dépêchons-nous…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Ils se figèrent.

Le bot mauve était revenu à lui. Il se redressa, tenant l'arrière de son casque. Là où Shadow Raker l'avait frappé. Il cligna des optiques, semblant complètement perdu…

Sa femme ne bougeait toujours pas.

Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant…

Deadlock se tourna vers Shadow Raker. Il n'y avait aucune anxiété, aucune peur, aucune angoisse…

Ils avaient été repérés mais Shadow Raker ne démontrait rien de tout cela.

Non.

Son mentor bouillonnait.

Il bouillonnait de rage. Sa main s'agrippa sur son manche.

\- …Qui êtes-vous ? fit le bot, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Qu'est-ce que l'Insecticon avait l'intention de faire ? Shadow Raker fit un pas vers lui.

\- …Maître…

Shadow Raker sortit son katana de son fourreau.

Cette fois-ci, il pointait la lame en avant.

\- Maître ! hurla Deadlock.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible…Il avait promis…

\- Non !

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Tout de suite, Deadlock se plaça devant lui et le bot mauve.

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Deadlock, pousse-toi.

\- Non !

\- DEADLOCK, POUSSE-TOI ! répéta Shadow Raker, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

A côté de lui, Slipstream et Jetstorm reculèrent, choqués.

\- Vous avez donné votre parole, lui rappela doucement Deadlock, étendant les bras.

\- Il risque de s'enfuir et de nous dénoncer. La parole ne vaut rien quand ta vie est en jeu. POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, POUSSE-TOI.

La parole…

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne tuerez pas…rappelez-vous-en.

Il se moquait d'être puni.

Il se moquait que Shadow Raker le châtie pour s'être rebellé contre lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre une vie…

Shadow Raker abaissa sa lame.

\- …Tu as raison, dit-il.

Deadlock le fixa. Pourtant, il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le regard inquiet de Shadow Raker réapparut.

Cet air coupable…similaire à celui qu'il avait affiché, quelques heures plus tôt…

\- …J'ai donné ma parole.

Le bot mauve reculait en rampant. Il prenait conscience de la situation. Il avait peur…il était terrifié…

N'importe qui le serait…

Shadow Raker recula à son tour.

\- J'ai dit que je ne tuerai pas. Et j'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse.

Deadlock le contempla. Il semblait sincère…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait convaincu…

Il se décala.

Et Shadow Raker plaça sa lame dans la main de Slipstream.

\- Maître ? cria Slipstream et Deadlock d'une seule même voix.

\- Tue-le, lui ordonna froidement Shadow Raker.

\- QUOI ?

Le bot mauve se releva. Il se rua vers la porte. Il était sur le point de s'échapper.

\- Vous avez promis !

\- J'ai dit que je ne tuerai pas, dit Shadow Raker. Mais les Minicons ne sont pas liés par cette promesse.

Il se retourna vers Slipstream.

\- Slipstream. Tue-le. Maintenant.

\- Mais…

La voix de Slipstream disparut.

\- Tue-le ! Sinon, on est fichus ! Il va nous dénoncer aux autorités ! C'est ce que tu veux…

\- Mais…

Slipstream n'arrivait plus à parler. Il était trop horrifié pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quant à Deadlock, il ne se sentait même plus dans son propre corps.

On demandait à Slipstream…de tuer ce bot.

On demandait à Slipstream de vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie.

\- A l'aide ! hurla le bot.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Fais ce que ton Maître t'ordonne !

 _Fais ce que ton Maître t'ordonne…_

Combien de fois avait-il eu droit à cette phrase ?

Slipstream s'agrippa à la lame.

Il n'y arriverait pas…

\- Tue ce bot ou c'est moi qui t'arrache les optiques ! Le menaça Shadow Raker. Et ceux de ton partenaire avec !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Shadow Raker attrapa Jetstorm par le cou, pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

C'était ça, son Maître…

Deadlock vit les larmes apparaître dans les optiques du Minicon.

Non…il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire…

Il pouvait prendre la lame des mains de Slipstream…il pouvait l'utiliser contre Shadow Raker…

Contre son propre Maître…Non, ce n'était plus son Maître. Pour lui, c'était un étranger.

Mais il ne serait pas assez puissant pour les protéger…et s'il échouait, Shadow Raker le tuerait. Il tuerait les Minicons. Il tuerait ce bot…Et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jetstorm…

Slipstream tremblait. Deadlock sentait l'angoisse l'envahir. Il sentait toute la chaleur lui monter à la tête, le rythme de son spark accélérer… Il sentait toutes ces émotions. L'horreur, le désarroi, la culpabilité…

La culpabilité qui allait le tuer…

\- A L'AIDE ! répéta le bot

\- TUE-LE MAINTENANT !

La lame se planta dans la tête du bot.

Deadlock ne réfléchissait plus…

Il n'avait pas pu laisser Slipstream exécuter les ordres de Shadow Raker…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Minicon se faire tuer par cette culpabilité.

Donc, il lui avait arraché la lame des mains du Minicon pour l'utiliser contre le bot…

\- Deadlock…

Autant que ce soit lui.

A cet instant, il ne vit plus rien.

Il voyait seulement cette lame retomber sur le sol lourdement.

Deadlock cria.

Il cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Il n'observa pas les réactions des Minicons. Ni celle de Shadow Raker.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans la nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

 **OOC: Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime et Kuro Sha pour leurs commentaires. Pour Estela Prime, oui c'est ce qui s'est passé. Drift a tué à la place de Slipstream. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Deadlock avait roulé, roulé jusqu'à quitter la ville de Kaon.

Il avait fini par disparaître pour se réfugier dans la forêt. A quelques kilomètres du domaine de Shadow Raker.

Il s'était arrêté et s'était appuyé contre un arbre, laissant crier sa douleur.

Son dégoût pour Shadow Raker, son dégoût pour lui-même.

Son impuissance.

Ce bot n'avait rien demandé…tout comme la précédente victime de Shadow Raker…

Et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué lui-même, de ses propres mains.

Il essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Shadow Raker menaçait Slipstream. Il menaçait Jetstorm.

Mais il l'avait tué…alors qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir.

Il se laissa tomber au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à calmer ses tremblements.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il sentait son épée et son katana dans leurs fourreaux. Il les attrapa avec difficultés. Ces armes paraissaient bien lourdes maintenant.

Trop lourdes…il avait traîné les armes qui lui avaient été données par un fou.

Il avait appris les arts martiaux…les arts d'un fou…tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une maison ? Pour de l'energon ?

Et d'un mouvement violent, il balança son épée contre un arbre. Mais son katana…Il s'avança en direction d'un autre arbre et le frappa. Il le frappa encore et encore.

Il voulait qu'elle se détruise.

Il voulait détruire Shadow Raker.

Il voulait s'en débarrasser.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint… ? pourquoi était-il devenu son élève ?

En frappant, il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, tombant au sol. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protégé Jetstorm et Slipstream ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé torturer Jetstorm ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé menacer Slipstream ?

Rien à faire…ce katana ne se cassait pas.

« Arrête »

Une voix l'interpella.

Deadlock s'arrêta et brusquement, il se retourna. Il croyait qu'il s'agissait de Shadow Raker. Son état l'empêchait de discerner la réalité autour de lui.

\- Calme-toi !

Deadlock se figea.

Ce n'était pas Shadow Raker.

Il s'agissait d'un bot, le visage caché par une cape dorée…avec des optiques jaunes…

Deadlock mit du temps avant de le reconnaître.

Ce bot…

\- …Tu es celui…qui m'a donné l'energon, l'autre fois.

L'inconnu répondit seulement d'un signe de tête.

\- Pourquoi…Que fais-tu là… ? dit Deadlock.

\- Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

L'inconnu effectua un pas vers lui. Deadlock recula, s'armant du katana qu'il comptait détruire. Si cet inconnu lui souhaitait du mal…

\- Fous le camp !

\- Deadlock…

L'inconnu leva les bras, comme pour montrer qu'il ne lui désirait aucun mal. Mais Deadlock n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Ha je vois ! Tu fais partie des autorités Decepticon ? Tu viens m'arrêter, c'est ça ?

\- Tu te trompes…

\- Je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi viens-tu m'aider ? Ne me dis pas que c'est par pur altruisme ! Tout le monde pense à sa gueule sur Cybertron ! Tout le monde ne pense qu'à l'argent, qu'aux Shanix, qu'au pouvoir ! Surtout les riches comme toi ! Sinon, c'est la destruction ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oui. Megatron, Starscream, Optimus, Shadow Raker…

Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à sa propre survie. L'inconnu baissa la tête. A travers les larmes, Deadlock put discerner la tristesse dans ses optiques.

\- Tu as tort…je ne suis pas riche…

\- Ah oui ? Cette cape dit bien le contraire. Une cape dorée.

Deadlock eut le courage de faire un pas.

\- Je la prendrais bien pour moi.

\- Je t'ai observé tout du long, Deadlock.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai un admirateur ? Génial ! Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir que je suis une raclure. Un voleur. Non. Même pas n'importe quel type de voleur.

Il avait envie de rire…Oh oui. S'il avait pu, il aurait ri. S'il ne pleurait pas autant…

\- Une Ombre. Ha ! Je suis du clan des Ombres ! Un voleur professionnel, qui vole des Shanix parce que je le peux. Parce que j'ai été dans une caste défavorisée. J'ai jamais eu de chose à moi. Maintenant que le Conseil est tombé, que Megatron est en train de gagner, je peux goûter à toutes ces choses !

L'inconnu ne cilla pas. Il s'appuya contre un arbre. Manifestement, il n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- …Tu es un Decepticon ? demanda l'inconnu.

Deadlock se mordit la lèvre. Non. Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse devant lui.

\- Ça se voit, non ? J'ai choisi la couleur rouge.

Mais cet inconnu, de quelle faction était-il ?

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. L'inconnu poussa un soupir. Finalement, il déclara.

\- …J'ai connu ton ami.

\- Quel ami ?

A part Shadow Raker, il n'avait pas d'ami.

\- …Gasket.

Son ami sans-domicile fixe…de l'époque où il vivait encore dans la rue…celui qui avait été tué…assassiné parce qu'il avait choisi de demeurer neutre…

\- C'est impossible, répondit Deadlock. Tu m'embobines.

\- Non.

Sa voix fut soudainement plus douce.

\- Je le connaissais bien. Il avait été mon mentor.

\- Ton mentor… ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Gasket ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de son passé. Il n'aimait pas trop l'évoquer. Il se souvenait seulement d'une formation. Mais il n'avait dévoilé de détails là-dessus.

\- Il n'a pas choisi de faction, dit l'inconnu, parce que chez nous, le conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons n'existe pas.

\- …Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu es Cybertronien, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Il l'était. C'était évident, malgré son accoutrement.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de cette société.

\- Ha, vraiment ? Et d'où viens-tu ?

L'inconnu marqua une pause.

\- …Je suis du Cercle de la Lumière.

Le Cercle…

De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Gasket était quelqu'un que je respectais plus que tout, lui expliqua l'inconnu. Je lui rendais visite. Je lui donnais de l'energon. Je n'étais pas autorisé à le faire mais…je haïssais le fait d'être en bonne santé tandis que lui, il souffrait.

Cela n'avait aucun sens…

\- Il m'a parlé de toi. Ta situation était encore plus précaire que la sienne. Il me disait que tu volais, que tu faisais du trafic d'energon pour survivre…

\- Je n'étais pas proche de lui, lui rétorqua Deadlock.

Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de lui…mais quelque chose chez lui…inspira Deadlock à se confier. A parler librement.

\- …Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que si tu me dis qu'il était ton mentor, ton ami, que tu haïssais de le voir souffrir…pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris avec toi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir hébergé ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il soupira.

\- …C'est compliqué. Il faisait partie du Cercle de la lumière…avant de nous quitter.

Finalement, l'inconnu se redressa et marcha en sa direction.

\- Il m'a demandé de t'aider.

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu m'aider, je me suis retrouvé à son service, dit Deadlock amèrement.

Il fixa son katana.

Il repensa encore au moment où il transperçait ce bot…

\- Et tu es heureux ? le questionna l'inconnu.

Son ton indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Deadlock choisit de ne pas s'étaler.

\- …Je lui appartiens.

\- Tu n'appartiens à personne, Deadlock.

Il pouvait dire cela à Shadow Raker.

\- …je t'ai observé. Ce n'est pas une vie, ce que tu subis.

\- C'est la vie que j'ai choisi.

\- C'est faux.

Deadlock s'emporta.

\- De toute façon, tu peux dire que ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! C'est soit je me retrouve au service de Shadow Raker et je reste caché ici, soit je retourne à la rue au risque de me faire prendre par les autorités et de mourir !

L'inconnu secoua la tête.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu ne mourras pas, avec Shadow Raker ? C'est déjà le cas. Mentalement, tu meurs à petit feu…

Mourir à petit feu…

\- …Cela te déchire, de voir Jetstorm et Slipstream souffrir aussi.

\- …Il n'a pas à traiter ses outils de la sorte…

\- Ce ne sont pas des outils. Toi-même, tu le sais.

Des outils…

Shadow Raker disait que c'était le point de vue collectif des Cybertroniens par rapport aux Minicons. Et il tombait sur une personne qui partageait l'avis de Deadlock…

\- …Si c'est une façon de me manipuler…

\- Je ne te manipule en rien. Je veux seulement t'aider.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Sous sa cape, Deadlock pouvait deviner un sourire sur son visage.

Un sourire sincère…

\- Je n'ai pas de raison. A part celle de t'aider et celle de respecter les souhaits de mon mentor.

C'était bien la première fois…

Deadlock fixa l'inconnu.

Il pouvait l'aider…à échapper à Shadow Raker ?

\- …Comment ?

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, rejoins-moi aux cités de Cristal.

Les cités de Cristal…

Cet endroit paradisiaque…l'un des plus bels endroits, en raison de sa construction, de sa beauté…

Et il habitait là-bas ?

L'inconnu était sur le point de partir…

Cela semblait trop idéal. Mais…

Il regarda autour de lui.

Quel endroit pouvait être pire qu'ici ?

S'il pouvait échapper à Shadow Raker…

\- …Attends.

Il l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

\- …Quel est ton nom ?

\- …Wing.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime et Kuro Sha pour leurs commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 _« Si tu as besoin d'aide, rejoins-moi aux Cités de Cristal »_

Deadlock y avait pensé tout du long.

Il y avait pensé quand Shadow Raker était revenu au domaine, cette nuit-là.

Il y avait pensé quand il l'avait sévèrement réprimandé pour s'être enfui et l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu se passer pour lui ? il aurait pu être vu, arrêté par les autorités Decepticon…

 _« Je commence à en avoir marre de tes excuses »_

Il ne l'avait pas frappé. Non. Shadow Raker n'avait pas besoin de faire ça contre Deadlock. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'abaisser à ce niveau, contrairement à la façon dont il traitait ses Minicons.

 _« Tu dois comprendre. Lorsque nous devenons des ombres, on perd toute inquiétude envers autrui. Tout cela n'est que folie. Il n'y a pas de bien. Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous les Ombres existons seulement dans le but de nous satisfaire. »_

Puis, Shadow Raker l'avait congédié dans sa chambre. Il statuerait sur sa punition plus tard. Il lui avait ensuite répété combien Deadlock était chanceux.

Chanceux…

Le bien et le mal qui n'existaient pas. Deadlock avait embrassé ce concept. Et cela avait été une grave erreur, en observant la facilité qu'avait Shadow Raker utilisait ce concept des choses pour justifier et excuser ses actions.

Mais Deadlock avait obéi.

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, il tomba sur Jetstorm. C'était comme si le Minicon attendait. Qu'attendait-il ?

Probablement sa punition. Il fallait bien que Shadow Raker se défoule sur ses « outils ».

Est-ce que Wing les observait actuellement ?

Il vit que Jetstorm était tourné vers le jardin.

Deadlock suivit son regard. Il se focalisa sur les tombes. Sur les fleurs bleues les entourant.

Ils étaient partis…

Deadlock avait été le meilleur élève que Shadow Raker ait entraîné.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longs instants, observant les fleurs ornant les tombes.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Il y avait quelque chose dès le départ. Deadlock oublia l'ordre de Shadow Raker et s'avança prudemment vers le cimetière.

Shadow Raker…un mentor « attentionné »…un mentor qui plantait des fleurs pour ses élèves tombés…

Il toucha les fleurs.

Il s'en doutait.

\- … Jetstorm.

Les fleurs bleues étaient fausses.

\- …Tu m'as dit, la dernière fois, qu'ils étaient partis pour ne jamais revenir.

Le Minicon ne répondit pas.

\- …Shadow Raker s'en débarrassait quand ils échouaient, n'est-ce pas ? Il les faisait taire dès qu'ils lâchaient prise…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

Son silence signifiait tout.

Deadlock le savait. Wing avait raison.

Peu importe ce qui l'attendait…il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

* * *

Toute la nuit, Deadlock avait cogité.

Il avait pensé au bot qu'il avait tué pour empêcher Slipstream de le faire.

Il avait songé à la mort des anciens élèves de Shadow Raker, de la main de leur mentor.

Mais surtout, il avait passé la nuit à imaginer un plan pour s'échapper.

Malheureusement, il ne trouvait rien. Il pensait pouvoir s'enfuir durant la nuit. Mais Shadow Raker n'était pas idiot. Il avait su qu'il avait quitté le domaine pour chercher de l'energon pour Jetstorm. Il le retrouverait.

Il pouvait l'attaquer de front…mais cela serait perdre à coup sûr.

Aucune de ces options ne lui convenait.

Il entendit les cris de Jetstorm depuis la chambre de Shadow Raker.

Cette nuit, il ne put les supporter.

Finalement, il se leva. Il sortit dans le couloir pour s'approcher doucement de la chambre de Shadow Raker. De dehors, il pouvait apercevoir les lumières allumées.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Les pleurs de Jetstorm continuaient.

Il pouvait entendre Shadow Raker chuchoter. Comme pour essayer de le calmer…

Les pleurs se transformèrent en gémissements.

Deadlock prit plusieurs inspirations. Cela le tuait d'entendre ça.

Immobile durant plusieurs minutes, à écouter, il décida d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture de la chambre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Deadlock n'entrait pas.

Un frisson lui glaça l'energon lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait de l'autre côté…

Les ecchymoses, les rayures sur Jetstorm…

Personne ne réagit. Même pas Shadow Raker. Il se fichait probablement que Deadlock les découvre ou non.

Shadow Raker était sur son lit, au-dessus de Jetstorm. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son mentor. Il observait seulement l'air terrifié du Minicon…

Non. Pas terrifié. Le mot était faible.

Cassé.

Shadow Raker ne réagissait pas. Il continuait de caresser le visage de Jetstorm tout en chuchotant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Jetstorm.

Son ton était étrangement tendre.

\- Vous savez…tout ce que je fais…c'est pour vous gâter. Vous donner une belle vie. C'est ça, l'amour. L'amour, c'est de vous faire plaisir lorsque vous le méritez…

Sa main descendit vers le torse, puis vers les cuisses de Jetstorm.

\- …et de vous endommager quand vous allez trop loin.

La vision du bot mort hantait les nuits de Deadlock…mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la scène qu'il assistait actuellement.

\- C'est moi qui t'aies créé, Jetstorm. C'est moi qui te détruirai le jour où je le déciderai.

Jetstorm laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Shadow Raker lui posa doucement un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Les Minicons ne sont pas des individus. Ils n'ont pas de rêve, pas de passé, pas de futur. Il y aura seulement moi. Si je dois tuer votre esprit pour qu'à la fin, seul votre corps m'obéisse, je le ferais sans hésitation.

C'était ce à quoi Jetstorm avait droit… ?

Le regard de Shadow Raker rencontra celui de Deadlock.

L'Insecticon lui offrit un sourire amical.

Deadlock le comprit.

Il devait s'enfuir…

…Mais il ne s'enfuirait pas seul.

* * *

Il devait trouver la bonne opportunité. Saisir la moindre chance.

Deadlock n'avait pas rechargé. Il ne pouvait pas recharger au risque de rêver de sa propre mort.

Au risque de rêver des élèves morts de Shadow Raker.

Au risque d'apercevoir l'expression de Jetstorm dans ses cauchemars.

Shadow Raker le rejoignit à table pour prendre son cube d'energon. Deadlock gardait la tête baissée. S'il le regardait, il risquait de vomir.

\- Deadlock.

Même sa voix était insupportable à entendre. Deadlock ne réagit pas. Shadow Raker s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'as rien de prévu demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis quand avait-il une liberté quelconque, en-dehors de Shadow Raker ?

Il lui appartenait, après tout. Il était sa propriété.

Deadlock secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, fit Shadow Raker, approbateur. Parce que demain, nous partons.

Cela le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers Shadow Raker, le dévisageant, curieux. Shadow Raker sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit que nous partirons en vacances, Deadlock. J'ai décidé que nous partirons demain. Pour une semaine.

En vacances…

Ah oui. Il s'en souvenait. Deadlock n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de ça. Pour autant, il se sentit obligé de lui demander.

\- …Où partirons-nous, Maître ?

L'appeler Maître…comment pouvait-il encore l'appeler Maître, après cela ?

\- A la Mer de Rouille, l'informa l'Insecticon. C'est plutôt joli, là-bas. Tu y es déjà allé ?

Il secoua la tête. La Mer de Rouille était pour les riches.

\- Les Minicons nous accompagneront, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, précisa Shadow Raker. Comme je l'ai promis.

Il parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, avec Jetstorm.

\- …Mais la Mer de Rouille…c'est plutôt loin d'ici, non ? demanda doucement Deadlock.

\- Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons prendre mon vaisseau. Ce sera plus rapide.

Son vaisseau…

Shadow Raker avait un vaisseau ? Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu ici, au domaine.

\- Oui. Il est bien caché. Je l'ai mis quelque part, en sûreté.

Soudain, Deadlock ne pensa plus à rien. Il fixa Shadow Raker, perplexe.

Il venait de le réaliser.

Il venait d'avoir la solution.

\- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, non ? l'interrogea Shadow Raker, remarquant sûrement son changement d'expression.

\- Oui…beaucoup, Maître. Merci.

A l'instant, Shadow Raker…venait de lui donner les clés pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Dès que Deadlock posa ses optiques sur le vaisseau, il le trouva sinistre. Noir, avec des bordures rouges…cela correspondait bien aux couleurs de son mentor. Et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, tout était sombre, sans aucune lumière. La seule pièce un peu éclairée fut celle de la salle de pilote, en raison du soleil passant à travers la vitre. Et la vue était magnifique.

\- Joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Deadlock hocha la tête.

Il se fichait bien qu'il soit joli. Mais il avait l'air efficace. Il n'aura qu'à observer son mentor pendant le voyage pour savoir comment l'utiliser par la suite.

Wing avait raison.

Ce n'était pas une vie.

Près d'eux, Jetstorm et Slipstream rangeaient les affaires de chacun, avant d'assister Shadow Raker pour l'aider à démarrer l'engin. Toutefois, il semblait que l'Insecticon n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide. Quand Jetstorm passa devant lui, Deadlock ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter.

\- …Tout va bien se passer.

L'air du Minicon changea. Il le considéra sans comprendre.

Oui. Tout se passerait bien.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Deadlock avait toujours imaginé que la Mer de Rouille était une beauté. Pour le nombre de fois où il avait imaginé quitter son travail de minier pour vivre dans cet endroit, réputé comme magnifique et appelé l'une des fiertés de Cybertron, un endroit où il serait fier d'y habiter, toutes ses illusions se brisèrent dès l'instant où le vaisseau se posa.

Ils avaient garé le vaisseau sur le plateau d'Hydrax, une île au milieu de la Mer de Rouille qui était le premier spatio-port de Cybertron. La première chose que fit Deadlock était de noter son emplacement et le Code pour accéder à l'intérieur. Après tout, il n'était pas venu ici pour profiter de ces « vacances ».

Mais une fois qu'ils s'approchèrent de la Mer, Deadlock comprit que la réalité était toute autre et qu'il avait raison de ne pas s'attarder dans ses rêves. Pourtant, le sourire de Shadow Raker ne disparaissait pas.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour Shadow Raker, tout ce qui était sombre et désolation n'était que magnifique.

Mais Deadlock ne cacha pas sa déception.

Il avait entendu parler de la première bataille entre Autobots et Decepticons. Cela s'était passé ici. Les Decepticons avaient marché depuis Fort Scyk qu'ils avaient conquis à l'est. Les Autobots retenaient le sud-ouest. Et Hydrax avait été encerclé.

Cet endroit n'aurait pas survécu, de toute façon. Même si les Decepticons avaient gagné, Deadlock aurait souhaité faire partie des castes favorisées pour pouvoir s'y rendre durant les heures de gloire.

Il ne doutait pas qu'avant, cet endroit était magnifique.

Mais aujourd'hui, la Mer de Rouille…il ne s'agissait que d'un désert, témoin des restes de la Grande Guerre. Même le spatio-port regorgeait beaucoup plus de richesses durant l'Âge d'Or.

Cet endroit était devenu sinistre.

Néanmoins, il hocha la tête et dit ce que Shadow Raker souhaita entendre.

\- Vous avez eu une bonne idée, Maître.

\- En effet. Jetstorm, Slipstream…venez par là.

Les Minicons s'exécutèrent. Shadow Raker sortit quelque chose de son chassis. Un appareil Cybertronien. Il le tendit devant eux.

Pour les prendre en photo.

\- Notre premier souvenir sur la Mer de Rouille.

Il sourit. Deadlock n'arriva pas à l'imiter. A la place, il émit une espèce de rictus qui ne convainquait personne. Shadow Raker fronça les sourcils en constatant le résultat mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien. Le temps est rêvé pour une balade.

Deadlock approuva encore.

Après tout, c'était le but. Faire tout ce que Shadow Raker demandait.

Obéir à Shadow Raker.

Alors que son mentor s'éloignait, Deadlock remarqua que Slipstream lui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Il choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire et suivit son mentor qui commentait les paysages tout en prenant plusieurs photos des environs.

* * *

Le plateau d'Hydrax était gouverné par les Decepticons. Mais même après avoir quitté les paysages de la Mer de Rouille, ils constatèrent que les villes l'entourant étaient composées de ruines. Les rues étaient désertes. Seuls des Constructicons circulaient dans les rues, probablement pour réparer les bâtiments les plus importants pouvant servir comme centres de commande.

A un moment, Shadow Raker s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. Un Constructicon vert orné de violet.

« Bonecrusher ! » s'exclama Shadow Raker.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui. Ses optiques s'éclairèrent.

\- Shadow Raker !

\- Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?

Les deux s'étreignirent comme deux vieux amis. Deadlock fronça les sourcils. Cela le surprenait de le voir agir comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer amical. Du moins, pas avec lui ou avec ses Minicons.

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je ne te croyais pas suffisamment riche pour venir ici.

\- Oh. Mais j'ai une entreprise maintenant, Bonecrusher.

\- Ah oui. Les Ombres. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'une d'elles ?

Il désigna Deadlock. Le bot orange ne réagit pas.

\- Exact, fit Shadow Raker avec un grand sourire. Le meilleur de tous mes élèves.

Le Constructicon le salua. Deadlock souhaita l'ignorer mais le regard de Shadow Raker l'en dissuada. Deadlock lui serra seulement la main.

\- Ouah. Que des manières ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un Autobot, Shadow Raker ?

\- Ne me compare pas à eux, lui rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Shadow Raker se mit à rire.

\- Aucun souci par rapport à ça. Deadlock me rend fier chaque jour.

Il marqua une pause, observant le travail de Bonecrusher. Des restes d'un building les entouraient.

\- Eh bien. La destruction est toujours un art pour toi.

\- La destruction et la transformation est toujours un art pour moi, le corrigea poliment Bonecrusher.

\- Peut-être souhaites-tu te rendre à mon vaisseau ? Histoire de prendre un cube et de parler du bon vieux temps.

Deadlock essaya de ne pas réagir.

Il fallait trouver le bon moment…mais Shadow Raker demeurait toujours dans les parages. Il ne les quittait jamais. Il s'assurait toujours qu'ils restent dans son champ de vision.

Cela allait être difficile.

\- Ha, malheureusement ! Je ne peux pas, soupira Bonecrusher. Le boulot. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres Decepticons jugent mon travail bâclé et imparfait.

Il se transforma en son mode véhicule.

\- Mais si tu le souhaites, il y a un bar Decepticon pas loin. Dis-lui que c'est pour moi.

\- Je vois…ce sera avec plaisir. Qu'en dis-tu, Deadlock ? Un bar…comme le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Shadow Raker lui posa la main sur son épaule. Deadlock manqua un tressaillement.

* * *

« Allons, Deadlock ! Détends-toi »

Ils étaient dans ce bar depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Shadow Raker commanda deux cubes pour eux. Puis, deux de plus. Des cubes de qualité élevée.

Et plus Shadow Raker buvait, plus il se décontractait. Plus il devenait joyeux.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as droit à des vacances. Profite.

Et il en commanda deux de plus. Deadlock observa les Shanix qui tombaient dans les mains du serveur.

Cela étonna légèrement le bot orange. Shadow Raker qui était si cupide, dépensait en cubes de rare energon ?

Il se retourna. Dehors, Slipstream et Jetstorm montaient la garde. Bien sûr, Shadow Raker n'aurait rien dépensé pour eux. Il y avait des cubes laissés au vaisseau. Ils n'auraient qu'à se servir.

Deadlock s'arrêta de boire. Contrairement à Shadow Raker qui en commanda un autre.

\- Bonecrusher…tu sais, cela a été l'un de mes seuls amis pendant un certain temps.

Sa voix était nasillarde. Deadlock le vit prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Il faillit le stopper…

Il faillit.

Il se contenta d'écouter l'Insecticon sans rien ajouter.

\- Oui. Il m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère, en pleine rue. Il m'a hébergé, le temps que je me remette sur pieds. Comme…je l'ai fait pour toi…

Il marqua une pause. Il hoqueta et se remit à boire.

\- Ici. C'est le paradis des Decepticons. J'aurais dû y habiter…au lieu de construire ce domaine…

Cet endroit…un paradis ?

Mais bon. Shadow Raker ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

Deadlock jeta son cube encore plein.

\- Hé. Tu souhaites savoir pourquoi j'ai été à la rue ?

Il ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Deadlock opina du chef.

\- …Parce que les Insecticons sont mal vus. Personne ne voudra jamais nous embaucher. Même à la fin de la guerre. Qu'il s'agisse des Autobots ou des Decepticons…personne ne voudra jamais de nous.

Il éclata de rire.

Peut-être que s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré.

Deadlock ne ressentit rien. Même pas de la pitié. Il pleurait pour lui-même, pas pour les autres.

\- Nous sommes une race de criminel. Des voleurs, des barbares. J'ai embrassé ma nature de voleur.

Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Et toi aussi…tu resteras un voleur. Je t'ai créé, Deadlock. J'aurais toujours une influence sur toi…Tu es une Ombre. Ton entraînement est accompli.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Il n'était pas une Ombre…il le désirait, avant…Mais plus maintenant.

\- Oh, si, continua Shadow Raker, sa voix s'éteignant de plus en plus. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux…mais ton entraînement était quelque chose que je prenais au spark. C'est tellement important pour moi…

Il sentit la main de Shadow Raker sur la sienne. Deadlock l'enleva. Il osa lui répondre.

\- Il n'y a que l'argent qui compte à tes optiques.

\- Oh, non, Deadlock.

Le visage de Shadow Raker s'approcha davantage du sien.

\- Tu as tort. Non, Deadlock. Il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte pour moi. Ne crois pas que j'ai fait tout ceci dans le but de devenir riche, même si cela y contribue. Ce que je veux ?

Il n'était pas une Ombre…

\- La gloire de mes Ombres…que les Ombres soient semblables à mon image. Que je torde vos esprits innocents jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez aussi pourris que moi…

Sa voix se tut. Ses optiques se fermèrent.

Deadlock se leva.

C'était le moment.

* * *

« Monsieur Deadlock ?

La surprise les frappa lorsque Deadlock ressortit précipitamment du bar. Seul. Sans Shadow Raker.

\- Monsieur Deadlock ? répéta Jetstorm.

\- Il faut partir. Maintenant.

Sa voix était sans appel. Les Minicons étaient figés.

\- Quoi ? fit Slipstream.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Tout de suite ! Il faut partir !

\- Mais…Et Shadow Raker ?

Le ton de Jetstorm était terrifié.

Deadlock aurait dû comprendre. Ils étaient à lui. C'était leur Maître. Et il les enlevait.

Une ombre…Un voleur…

Il resterait un voleur…

Mais il le fallait…pour toutes les raisons du monde, il le fallait…

\- Si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir ! les avertit-il. On n'aura pas d'autres opportunités !

Jetstorm mourrait…Slipstream mourrait…

Les deux Minicons s'échangèrent un regard incertain.

Leur temps était compté…L'idée de les laisser et de rouler jusqu'au vaisseau lui effleura l'esprit. Mais Deadlock effaça cette pensée avec honte.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir.

Ce fut Slipstream qui s'avança le premier.

\- …Vous avez tué pour moi, Monsieur Deadlock. Vous m'avez empêché de tuer moi-même…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je vous suivrai.

\- Jetstorm !

Jetstorm demeura silencieux.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, il s'inclina.

Et suivit son partenaire.

* * *

Ils durent traverser la ville pour rejoindre le spatio-port. Tout en roulant, les Minicons à bord, Deadlock se répétait inlassablement l'emplacement et le Code du vaisseau dans sa tête.

Encore et encore.

Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

Il se le répéta encore.

Ils allaient survivre.

 _Tu resteras une Ombre…_

Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Shadow Raker derrière lui.

Soudain, quelque chose lui barra la route. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Bonecrusher.

Deadlock demeura dans son mode véhicule.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Shadow Raker ?

Deadlock ne répondit pas. Il essaya de se frayer un passage. Mais Bonecrusher demeura immobile. Une expression méfiante s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Je ne crois pas.

Il sentit la panique des Minicons.

\- Allez viens…on va s'expliquer, toi et moi…fit Bonecrusher, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Deadlock prit une inspiration.

\- …Descendez, ordonna-t-il à ses Minicons.

Slipstream et Jetstorm s'exécutèrent, pas moins rassurés.

Le sourire de Bonecrusher s'agrandit.

\- Bien, bien…tu lui as volé à ce que je vois ? Ses chers outils…

Il marqua une pause. Deadlock porta la main à son fourreau.

\- …Ce n'est pas bien de voler à son-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Deadlock attrapa sa lame et lui porta un coup latéral dans une côte. Bonecrusher lâcha son instrument et pressa une main sur la partie lésée, le choc évident sur son visage.

De l'energon saignait abondamment.

\- Espèce de malade !

Deadlock ne lui laissa aucun temps mort.

Il pivota, tournant sur lui-même pour le prendre par surprise avant de lui reporter un nouveau coup, mais dans la poitrine, cette fois-ci.

 _Tu resteras un voleur…tu resteras une Ombre…_

Pour cela, son entraînement accompli lui était nécessaire…

Bonecrusher s'effondra.

\- Remontez !

Jetstorm et Slipstream obéirent à nouveau.

Il avait pris la décision de les emmener…C'était son rôle de les protéger…

Au loin, il aperçut les autres Constructicons quitter leurs tâches pour s'avancer précipitamment vers eux en courant.

Ils avaient vu la scène, leur camarade tombé…

Dans quelques minutes, Shadow Raker serait également à leur poursuite…

\- Accrochez-vous…

Deadlock accéléra.

Il roula aussi vite qu'il le put, comme il n'avait jamais roulé…

\- Deadlock…

\- Suivez-moi ! Ce vaisseau est notre seule chance !

\- Mais…répéta Jetstorm.

Les Constructicons couraient derrière lui. Ils le poursuivaient. Mais Deadlock devait les oublier…

Il ne devait pas penser à eux… il n'y avait que le vaisseau à atteindre qui importait.

\- …Vous ne devez pas rester ici. C'est pour votre bien…

Dès qu'ils seraient à bord…ils seraient sauvés.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! (héhé je suis inspirée ce soir) Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Monsieur Deadlock… »

Deadlock ne répondait pas. Il ne détacha pas son regard du tableau de bord.

Devant eux, l'espace. Ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère depuis longtemps.

Les Constructicons étaient résistants. Et tenaces. Deadlock avait roulé, roulé jusqu'au spatio-port. A son arrivée, il avait arrêté de rouler en ligne droite et avait réalis plusieurs détours pour les perdre en route. Cette idée lui avait permis de mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau avant de l'activer.

Pour être honnête, Deadlock n'avait vu Shadow Raker s'en servir qu'une fois. Tout au long, il avait craint que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Qu'il ne serait même pas capable de le faire démarrer. Mais une fois qu'il eut pris les commandes, qu'il ait réussi à décoller, il comprit rapidement le système de pilotage. C'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Oui. Beaucoup plus facile. Et ce n'était pas l'unique surprise.

Non. L'autre surprise avait été le système de camouflage de pointe. Dès qu'il effectua les commandes, le vaisseau devint littéralement invisible jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté l'atmosphère, les rendant indétectable.

Deadlock remercia sa chance plusieurs fois.

Derrière lui, la voix de Slipstream s'éleva à nouveau.

\- …Où est-ce que nous allons ?

Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ?

Deadlock ne répondit toujours pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à leur fournir.

Il avait voulu s'enfuir, emmener les Minicons loin de Shadow Raker…

Mais maintenant, où iraient-ils ?

Il avait un vaisseau. Il n'était plus sur Kaon. Il n'avait plus à craindre des autorités Decepticon qui risquaient de le capturer d'un moment à l'autre.

Avec ce vaisseau, il pouvait aller où il souhaitait.

Mais…ces Minicons…

Qu'en ferait-il ?

\- …Vous irez où vous le souhaitez, fit seulement Deadlock, le ton froid.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le choc sur le visage du Minicon.

\- Mais…où est-ce qu'on irait ?

\- Où vous le souhaitez, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge…

Mais quelle vie auraient-ils avec lui ?

Ils seraient en danger.

\- Mais vous nous avez libérés ! insista Slipstream. Vous nous avez sauvés. Sans vous, Shadow Raker nous aurait tués un jour ou l'autre !

Deadlock se contenta d'activer le pilotage automatique. Il soupira.

\- Vous n'avez aucune vie possible avec moi.

\- Mais Jetstorm et moi…nous n'avons plus que vous !

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un Déployeur qui prendra soin de vous correctement. Mieux que Shadow Raker.

\- On est des outils, lui rétorqua le Minicon. Les autres Déployeurs nous traiteront de la même façon. Ils sont tous pareils. Vous…vous nous avez entraînés. Vous nous respectez.

Il les avait entraînés et cela s'était mal terminé.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes. D'autres ne considèrent pas les Minicons comme des outils.

Après tout, cet individu nommé Wing ne les considérait pas comme tels.

Les cités de Cristal…est-ce qu'elles étaient encore loin ?

\- Non, c'est la pensée collective, insista Slipstream. Nous sommes des outils. Mais vous…vous ne le croyez pas. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas le croire.

\- Je suis sûrement loin d'être le seul.

Il soupira. Pour lui, cette discussion était close.

\- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas rester avec moi. J'ai toujours été solitaire et je compte le rester.

\- Mais…et notre entraînement ? l'interrogea Slipstream.

\- Je ne suis pas votre professeur, fit Deadlock en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Je ne me suis même pas entraîné moi-même.

\- Shadow Raker vous a entraîné.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'entraînement…

C'était un lavage de cerveau.

\- Il voulait que je devienne une Ombre. Maintenant que je l'ai quitté, je ne poursuivrais pas son chemin.

Une Ombre…un voleur…

Un assassin…voilà ce que Shadow Raker avait fait de lui.

\- Et…quel chemin allez-vous poursuivre ?

\- …Je n'en sais rien.

A part aller aux cités de Cristal…Pour être honnête, il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Il ne croyait pas ce Wing quand il disait qu'il ne voulait que l'aider…les gens désintéressés n'existaient pas.

Même s'il souhaitait respecter les dernières volontés de son mentor.

En tout cas, il ignorait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre piste.

Il quitta la pièce, ordonnant à Slipstream de surveiller. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

* * *

Il s'avança doucement vers le système de sas.

Il contempla les deux lames qu'il avait gardées. Celles que Shadow Raker lui avait offertes. Qu'il avait utilisé depuis le début, pour ses entraînements.

Puis, il sortit le laser gun. Il était encore chargé. Mais s'il arrivait à trouver de nouvelles recharges aux cités de Cristal…d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Oui. Il pourrait garder des armes supplémentaires. Cela lui serait toujours utile pour se défendre.

 _Toujours une Ombre…toujours un voleur…_

Deadlock fit encore quelques pas.

C'était un cadeau empoisonné. Tout ce qui venait de Shadow Raker était empoisonné.

Y compris les arts martiaux. Les lames, les épées, les katanas…il disait que c'était éternel. Mais tout cela ne servait qu'à servir les intérêts de Shadow Raker.

Cela ne servait qu'à voler, piller, battre, tuer…

Tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif se trouvait dans les lames.

D'un mouvement sec, il les jeta.

Il était déterminé.

Plus jamais il ne toucherait à une lame. Au moins, les laser guns ne commettaient pas autant de dégâts…autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Il tourna les talons.

Plus jamais.

Il retourna à la salle de contrôle. Slipstream avait le regard baissé. Quand Deadlock reprit les commandes, le Minicon quitta la pièce.

\- …On vous suivra n'importe où, Monsieur Deadlock.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Autour de lui, l'espace l'entourait toujours…avant que le ciel ne devienne de moins en moins noir et que les étoiles disparaissent. Ils s'approchaient de l'atmosphère.

Il ne pouvait pas garder les Minicons.

Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls non plus.

Il désactiva le pilote automatique.

Il resterait avec eux…le temps qu'ils trouvent un Déployeur.

Un Déployeur digne de confiance.

Mais est-ce que cela existait ?

Autour de lui, il sentait encore la présence de Shadow Raker.

 _Je t'ai créé…_

* * *

« Les cités de Cristal ! » s'écria Jetstorm.

Deadlock s'approcha, suivant son regard.

Il manqua de lâcher un cri d'émerveillement à cette vue.

L'une des structures les plus spectaculaires de Cybertron.

Contrairement à la Mer de Rouille, elle avait tenu…elle n'était pas l'ombre d'elle-même…

L'endroit où il n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'y aller un jour…La ville s'élevait en hauteur, les quartiers les plus riches étaient probablement situés au sommet de la structure tandis que les plus pauvres étaient localisés en-dessous. Les routes l'entouraient, comme l'anneau d'une planète. Et tout était bleu saphire…tout était de cristal…ou peut-être était-ce du métal cybertronien… ?

Bien sûr que c'était du métal. On l'appelait le cristal en raison de sa couleur. Même si Deadlock avait peur, de façon irrationnelle, que poser le vaisseau causerait son effondrement.

En le voyant, Deadlock oubliait presque qu'ils étaient en guerre.

Ils étaient en guerre et cette cité n'était pas tombée.

Et en observant le visage de ses Minicons, l'admiration était partagée.

Une fois que le vaisseau fut atterri, Deadlock sortit le premier, son laser gun à la main. Jetstorm et Slipstream le suivirent.

\- …restez sur vos gardes.

Après tout, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'un danger.

D'ailleurs, qui gouvernait cette cité ? Les Autobots ou les Decepticons ?

Il l'ignorait.

\- Où est-ce que nous allons ? le questionna Jetstorm.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Est-ce que cela les concernait ?

\- …Au Cercle de la Lumière.

Passer d'une Ombre…et voir la lumière…

Deadlock trouvait cela ironique.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires sur l'ombre et la lumière ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !**

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville, Deadlock réalisa rapidement que malgré la beauté de la cité, l'atmosphère y était loin d'être agréable.

Les Minicons sur ses talons, ils passèrent dans les diverses aires, quartiers, ruelles, allées. C'était probablement une heure où les habitants sortaient puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde aux alentours sans pour autant que les zones soient bouchées. Deadlock observa les alentours. Outre les buildings bleus tellement hauts qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils touchaient le ciel, le commerce y était également très séduisant. Pour autant, le prix d'un cube d'energon lui faisait perdre tout émerveillement. C'était hors de prix, même avec tous les Shanix que Shadow Raker aurait pu voler. C'était compréhensible. Les Cités de Cristal étaient l'endroit où se regroupaient les plus grands scientifiques, ingénieurs et inventeurs de toute la galaxie. Ils étaient également probablement dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de la cité, mais c'était probablement partout pareil.

De plus, un autre point était la façon dont les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Dès qu'ils passaient devant eux, les habitants se retournaient. A priori, tout le monde se connaissait. Les étrangers étaient apparemment considérés comme des intrus.

Il soupira. Quelle place aurait-il ici ?

« Je cherche le Cercle de la Lumière » demanda-t-il à un passant.

Le bot haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans répondre.

Deadlock leva les optiques. Il tenta sa chance auprès d'un autre, mais il obtint la même réaction.

Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas aidés.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il se trouve ici, Monsieur Deadlock ? fit Slipstream.

\- Je ne suis pas sénile, le rabroua Deadlock. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière…c'est peut-être une organisation secrète, proposa Jetstorm. Les habitants ignorent peut-être son existence.

Si c'était comme les Ombres de Shadow Raker, autant faire demi-tour. Mais puisqu'il était là, autant le trouver. Finalement, il s'adressa à un troisième, changeant de tactique.

\- …Je cherche Wing.

Jetstorm avait peut-être raison. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Deadlock commençait à perdre patience. Autant trouver une aiguille dans l'océan…Soudain, à l'angle d'une rue, il remarqua un bot qui s'approcha doucement de lui. Un bot de couleur marron rouge, qui semblait plutôt jeune. Deadlock crut qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

\- …Vous cherchez Wing ?

Deadlock hocha la tête.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Un proche ? Deadlock prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- …Wing m'a demandé de le trouver ici. Aux cités de Cristal.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Le bot croisa les bras.

Pourquoi faire… ? Deadlock l'ignorait lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses Minicons.

\- …Il a dit qu'il souhaitait m'aider.

L'aider.

Comme si les gens s'aidaient les uns les autres sans aucun intérêt…

Le bot semblait réfléchir. Il était évident qu'il ne le croyait pas. Soudain, Deadlock sentit une main dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Trois bots lui faisaient face. Lorsque Deadlock remarqua leurs armures, il devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait des gardes de la ville. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à Jetstorm et Slipstream de se placer derrière lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un habitant des Cités de Cristal, dit le premier.

Deadlock hocha la tête.

\- Je ne faisais que passer…

\- On n'aime pas les intrus ici, rétorqua le second.

\- Etes-vous membre d'une faction ?

Une faction…Quoi ? Ils prohibaient toute sorte de faction ici ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune bot. Ce dernier possédait des optiques de couleur blanche. Tout comme les autres habitants. Il semblait observer sa réaction.

\- Je…

\- Ne cherchez pas à mentir, fit le troisième. Vous arborez la couleur rouge des Decepticons.

\- Vous en êtes un ?

Deadlock eut un mouvement de recul. Le premier garde lui agrippa brutalement le bras. Cela le fit sursauter.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous apportez votre guerre ici, lui cracha-t-il. Donc, vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment.

Parce que c'était un Decepticon ? Cela expliquait pourquoi les gens le considéraient étrangement. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Il en profita que le garde réprimande le jeune bot pour parler à un Decepticon. Discrètement, il fit un signe de la main aux Minicons. Eux aussi portaient la couleur rouge.

Il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient.

Mais les Minicons ne bougeaient pas. Deadlock réitéra son geste mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils restaient plantés là. Mais ils étaient sourds ou quoi ? Il les foudroya du regard. Slipstream secoua la tête, l'air déterminé. Jetstorm était effrayé mais demeura immobile.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ?

\- Moi les Decepticons, ça me donne envie de vomir ! s'écria l'un des gardes.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux d'en faire un exemple, non ? fit son collègue.

\- Attendez !

Le groupe se figea.

Un bot enveloppé d'une cape dorée s'approcha d'eux, levant les bras. Il passa devant le jeune, lui faisant signe de rester en retrait. Deadlock reconnut ses optiques jaunes.

\- C'est… ? commença Jetstorm.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Wing s'arrêta devant les gardes.

\- Il est avec moi.

\- Un Decepticon ? s'étrangla le garde. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, dans les Cités de Cristal ?

Sa réponse fut rapide et surprenante.

\- Il n'en est plus un.

Deadlock en demeura sans voix. De quoi ?

\- Le Code est le code, s'énerva le garde.

\- Si tu essaies de nous embrouiller…

\- Je ne vous embrouille pas, répliqua Wing. Sinon, je serais sûrement exécuté.

Les gardes s'échangèrent un regard, méfiants.

\- Il a quitté sa faction et cherche sa place dans ce monde, ajouta-t-il. N'est-ce pas notre rôle d'accueillir ceux qui sont sans faction ?

\- Ce bot ne m'inspire pas confiance, lui rétorqua celui qui semblait être le leader des gardes. N'importe quel Decepticon ou Autobot peut se faire passer pour un déserteur et introduire la cité pour y semer le chaos.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Et vous souhaitez faire comme eux ? Semer le chaos en les bannissant sans considération ? Cette Cité n'est pas vaste. Les neutres n'ont pas beaucoup de chance de survie. Je doute que les rejeter n'apporte davantage de bien. Ils n'auront qu'à rejoindre l'une ou l'autre des factions qui pourra toujours venir envahir la cité pour la faire sienne.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- C'est un scénario à prévoir.

Les gardes poussèrent un soupir d'agacement. Deadlock pensait qu'ils allaient l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais finalement, le garde qui le maintenait le relâcha.

\- Tu as intérêt à dire vrai, l'avertit le garde avant de s'éloigner, suivi de près par ses collègues.

Wing ne réagit pas. Deadlock resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Wing se dirigea vers le jeune bot qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Malgré sa capuche, Deadlock y devina un air sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit, Outrigger ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, la réprimande évidente dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais seulement faire un tour, fit le jeune bot.

\- C'est dangereux et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas sortir tout seul.

\- Je suis un membre autant que vous !

Apparemment, pour Wing, ce n'était pas négociable.

\- Et Beak ? fit le dénommé Outrigger.

\- Je le récupérerai après. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Il se tourna enfin vers Deadlock, le considérant silencieusement.

\- Tu es venu, finalement.

Son ton devint plus chaleureux. Il abaissa son regard vers Jetstorm et Slipstream. Les deux firent un mouvement de recul. Deadlock demeurait en alerte. Il ne savait pas où il était tombé. Il devait rester méfiant.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? l'interrogea directement le bot orange, son ton plutôt sec.

Wing s'approcha de lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné mes raisons.

\- Elles sont bancales. Et je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la curiosité dans sa voix.

\- …Je ne peux pas vivre ici. Ce n'est pas dans mes moyens.

\- Ici ?

Wing regarda autour de lui. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas au bon endroit.

Deadlock tiqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- Ce sont bien les Cités de Cristal ici !

\- Tu vas comprendre.

Soudain, Wing attrapa quelque chose dans une poche de sa cape.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je vais te conduire au Cercle de la lumière…mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

Et il lui montra plusieurs bandeaux noirs. La main de Deadlock oscilla son laser gun.

\- C'est un piège !

\- Pas du tout. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu connaisses notre emplacement, au cas où tu ne serais pas accepté.

\- Mais je croyais que je l'étais ! C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as emmené ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi.

Outrigger se mordit la lèvre.

\- Wing…tu es sûr que… ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Mais tu connais les règles.

\- Je sais.

Et Wing lui tendit les bandeaux noirs à placer sur les optiques.

Deadlock les fixa sans rien dire, avant de reporter son regard sur Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Soit ils repartaient avec les gardes, soit ils l'accompagnaient.

Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune menace émanant de Wing.

Il y avait quelque chose…qui dégageait de lui. Une profonde sincérité, que Shadow Raker ne possédait pas…

Mais il ne devait pas non plus faire confiance aveuglément. Toutefois, si ça lui permettait de découvrir ce Cercle de la Lumière…

Il prit les bandeaux, les distribuant entre lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Puis, tout devint noir autour de lui. Il ne sentait que la main de Wing qui se plaça sur son épaule pour le guider et le conduire à un lieu inconnu.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Lorsque le bandeau lui fut retiré, la première chose que vit Deadlock fut une grande porte, ornée de doré et d'argent.

Autour de lui, tout était sombre. Ils étaient dans un long couloir dont il ne voyait pas le bout.

Etaient-ils toujours au sein de la cité ?

Immédiatement, il se tourna vers ses Minicons. Pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là. Que Wing ne les avait pas abandonnés. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils se tenaient derrière lui, leur bandeau toujours sur les optiques.

\- Monsieur Deadlock ? l'interrogea Slipstream. Est-ce qu'on peut les retirer maintenant ?

Wing s'abaissa pour les enlever, les ayant resserrés suffisamment fort. Il gardait toujours sa cape dorée, manifestement. A côté de lui, se tenait Outrigger. Il fixait ses pieds, un air coupable sur son visage.

Pour quelle raison ?

\- Tu les as sauvés, déclara Wing.

Deadlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Je les ai volés.

\- Pour leur sécurité, le corrigea-t-il. Ils étaient en danger avec Shadow Raker.

Le fait qu'il connaisse tout de son parcours le mettait mal à l'aise. A croire qu'il l'avait vraiment espionné tout du long.

\- Cela importe peu. Un vol reste un vol, fit Deadlock.

Une fois les bandeaux retirés, Wing se redressa. Il pointa la porte.

\- …Les membres du Cercle de la Lumière nous attendent.

Oui. Il aurait dû se douter que Wing n'en était pas le chef. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la panique monta peu à peu en Deadlock.

Pourquoi cela le rendait-il si anxieux ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décidé de rester. Il s'était rendu ici parce qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller…

\- Combien sont-ils ? le questionna Deadlock.

\- …Nous sommes cinq au total.

Et derrière cette porte, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Shadow Raker l'attendant.

Après tout, peut-être les avait-il retrouvés ?

Son attention se focalisa sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il effaça cette pensée de son esprit. Non. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il les ait retrouvés, qu'il soit là derrière cette porte…

Mais depuis le début, il craignait le piège. Wing s'approcha de la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il leur murmura.

\- …Soyez honnêtes. Ils sauront si vous mentez. Cela vaut pour vous trois.

Etre honnête…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le silence tomba. La silhouette de Wing l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les murs blancs et dorés, sans fenêtre, les encerclant.

Enfin, Wing se décala.

Et ils apparurent. Deadlock s'arrêta brusquement. Jetstorm et Slipstream continuaient d'avancer. Il plaça le pied pour les empêcher de s'approcher davantage.

Trois bots se tenaient devant lui, chacun assis derrière une table de couleur d'or.

Le premier, assis le plus à gauche, était de taille moyenne, de couleur jaune ornée de violet. Il pouvait apercevoir une hache posée à côté de lui. Son expression était inquiète. Il se demandait sûrement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le suivant, à droite, était beaucoup plus grand. La couleur dominante du bot était le rouge. Deadlock ne discernait pas son visage puisqu'il portait un masque, de façon similaire aux soldats qui circulaient sur Kaon. Il demeurait immobile, mais sa tête était tournée vers lui.

Le dernier, au centre, était clairement le plus large et imposant de tous. Deadlock aurait pu le prendre pour un géant et peut-être l'était-il. Il portait plusieurs couleurs. La couleur dominante était le bleu mais il était également recouvert de jaune et de blanc. C'était un volant. Il pouvait voir les ailes blanches dans son dos. Son expression était froide. Il pouvait y observer de la colère. Deadlock le devinait facilement. S'il y avait un leader, c'était lui.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, personne ne parla.

Finalement, le volant prit la parole. Toutefois, il ne s'adressa pas à lui.

« …Outrigger »

Outrigger avait demeuré en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au bot.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Seul Jetstorm laissa échapper un cri de surprise à cette scène. Deadlock lui jeta un regard de reproche pour qu'il se calme. Outrigger se tint le casque, le choc et la douleur sur son visage.

\- Pour la dernière fois, lui déclara seulement le géant, une voix grave et sèche. Tu connais les règles.

\- Je voulais seulement aller dehors, fit le jeune bot, son corps tremblant.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça rentre ? Tu n'es pas encore prêt à sortir seul.

Outrigger se frotta la tête. Le géant soupira et lui fit un signe. Le jeune bot vint prendre place à côté de celui avec la hache.

Plus personne ne parla. Et Deadlock se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. L'atmosphère était oppressante.

\- Mais Outrigger n'est pas le seul à avoir enfreint les règles.

Tous les regards furent braqués sur Wing.

Wing ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de retirer sa cape dorée, la jetant au sol. Enfin, il releva la tête et Deadlock put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il s'agissait d'un bot, plutôt jeune en apparence, ayant pour couleur dominante le blanc, même si son casque (dont la forme pouvait laisser penser qu'il portait des ailes) et quelques autres parties de son corps étaient ornées de rouge et de léger bleu. A sa taille, Deadlock remarqua deux fourreaux.

Deux fourreaux. Deux lames.

Deadlock serra les poings. Un samouraï. Et Wing n'était visiblement pas le seul. S'il observait bien, les autres (à l'exception de celui qui possédait la hache) possédaient également des fourreaux leur permettant de ranger leurs armes blanches.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le suivre.

\- Wing, reprit le géant, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que ce Decepticon fait ici ?

Wing s'avança doucement vers eux.

\- Il est un ami de Gasket.

\- Gasket. Bien sûr, fit le bot masqué, s'accoudant à la table.

Le géant secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport de sa présence ici. Tu connais les règles, répliqua-t-il fermement.

\- Il était dans le besoin.

\- La Cité de Cristal, le Cercle de la Lumière et ses membres interdisent toute appartenance à une faction. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Decepticon ou d'un Autobot. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne prendra aucune part à la Grande Guerre et ne choisira aucun camp. Tu le sais très bien, fit le géant, comme s'il avait récité ces règles par cœur.

Wing ne s'en démonta pas. Il s'y attendait sûrement.

\- Gasket était mon mentor. Il est devenu sans domicile fixe. Il a été assassiné à Kaon.

Seul le bot violet et jaune tressaillit à cette information.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour transgresser le règlement, fit le géant. Oui. Gasket était l'un des nôtres. Il a choisi de partir. Ce n'est plus notre problème.

\- Il n'a jamais choisi de camp, répondit Wing. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a été tué. Les neutres ne sont pas bien perçus durant la guerre.

\- Visiblement, répliqua le géant, il a choisi son camp. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec un Decepticon.

Wing répondit par la négative.

\- Je n'ai pas amené Deadlock ici pour choisir un camp, Dai Atlas. Je l'ai amené ici pour l'aider. Telle était la volonté de Gasket. Deadlock était dans une situation encore plus précaire qu'il ne l'était.

Le bot masqué poussa un soupir. Quant au géant, le dénommé Dai Atlas, son expression changea. Il fixa Wing avec un air semblable à de la pitié.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ne peut pas porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Tu refuses de le voir, Wing. Durant les guerres, la mort et la misère…tout cela est inévitable.

\- C'est facile de dire ça, rétorqua le bot blanc. Nous, on est confortablement installés ici, sous terre, dans une société tellement fermée que personne n'a le droit d'entrer ou de sortir. On a de l'energon, on a de quoi vivre. On est capables de se battre. Mais eux, dehors, qu'ont-ils ? Ils se démènent tous les jours pour survivre !

Dai Atlas ne semblait pas apprécier le ton. La conversation devint de plus en plus animée et Deadlock craignit qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

\- Tu vis dans une utopie, Wing.

\- Ce n'est pas une utopie. C'est une réalité. A force de s'isoler pour échapper à la guerre, on a créé notre propre faction dans un système qui est contre les factions. Et en nous isolant de la sorte, on a oublié notre morale. Tout cela pour vivre dans notre nid douillet. Au point d'en oublier les autres. Au point d'en oublier nos camarades. Au point d'en oublier Gasket.

\- C'était le choix de Gasket, lui répéta le bot violet et jaune. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir. Même si c'était ton mentor…

\- Il ne serait pas parti si on avait revu nos règles. Si on s'était ouverts davantage au monde…

Wing marqua une pause.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous ne sommes que cinq ? Un de ces jours, le conflit nous atteindra. Vous pensez qu'en se fermant de la sorte, on pourra se défendre ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, soupira Dai Atlas. Toi et Outrigger, vous avez toujours voulu explorer le monde. Le conflit n'arrivera pas jusqu'ici si on demeure neutre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Dai Atlas se leva. Cette fois-ci, il regardait Deadlock dans les optiques, même s'il s'adressait toujours à Wing.

\- Un Decepticon. Tu es au courant de ce qu'ils font durant la guerre ? Quoique les Autobots ne sont pas mieux. Chacun pille, tue, torture…tout cela pour le pouvoir.

\- Deadlock est un sans domicile fixe.

\- Avec des Minicons, ajouta le bot masqué en croisant les bras.

Dai Atlas leva les optiques.

\- Oui, Star Saber. On connait ton point de vue là-dessus mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Ce sont des créations de Micronus. Ce ne sont pas des descendants de Primus.

\- Je t'ai dit que cela n'a rien à voir, le reprit sèchement Dai Atlas.

Il se retourna vers Deadlock. Enfin, il s'adressa à lui.

\- Explique-nous ton parcours. Il a intérêt à être irréprochable.

Deadlock eut envie de partir. Il eut envie de mentir. Il avait l'impression que les optiques de Dai Atlas le scannait pour lire ses pensées. Pour déceler la vérité du mensonge.

Il jeta un œil à Wing. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête. Comme pour le rassurer.

Il fallait qu'il soit honnête.

\- …Mon parcours n'est pas irréprochable, déclara Deadlock. Loin de là. Mes parents étaient miniers. J'ai vécu dans la caste défavorisée de Cybertron jusqu'à ce que le conflit éclate. Mon travail n'existait plus. J'ai dû utiliser tous les moyens pour survivre.

\- Tous les moyens ? fit le bot violet et jaune.

\- J'ai dû voler de l'energon. J'ai dû faire du trafic pour gagner des Shanix. Je suis allé jusqu'au point de faire confiance au premier venu qui m'accordait un peu d'attention. Shadow Raker. Le Maître des Ombres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à continuer. Mais il le fallait.

\- Il m'a entraîné. J'étais son élève. Il m'a entraîné à devenir une Ombre. Un voleur. On cambriolait les maisons. On volait ce qui appartenait aux autres.

\- Tu as seulement volé ? fit Dai Atlas.

Deadlock répondit par la négative. La chaleur lui monta à la tête.

\- Non. j'ai…j'ai dû tué aussi.

La réaction ne tarda pas.

\- Tuer est un crime impardonnable, dit le bot violet et jaune. On prohibe toute forme de violence au Cercle de la Lumière. Tu n'avais aucun droit.

\- Tu n'as pas ta place ici, renchérit Star Saber.

Wing intervint.

\- Il a volé, il a tué. D'accord. Mais il a fait ça pour protéger ses Minicons. Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Allons bon, soupira Dai Atlas.

\- C'est la vérité. Shadow Raker les battait. Il faisait même pire que ça. Il les attachait à un arbre et les faisait mourir de faim. J'ai rencontré Deadlock. Il comptait voler de l'energon pour sauver Jetstorm. Je l'en ai dissuadé. Il m'a écouté.

Arrête, pensa Deadlock.

\- Et Deadlock a tué aussi. Une fois. Parce que Shadow Raker les menaçait.

Mais peu importe ce que Wing utilisait comme argument pour justifier ses actes, cela ne changeait rien.

Cela n'effaçait pas une mauvaise action.

\- Wing…commença Dai Atlas.

\- On a tous tendance à considérer que le bien et le mal existent. Que les autres sont forcément tous bons ou tous mauvais. Le problème, c'est que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Il n'y a que nos actes et leurs conséquences. Pour autant, est-ce que nos actes et nos erreurs suffisent à nous déterminer en tant que personne ? Je ne crois pas. Chacun de nous est capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et j'estime qu'on a tous commis le pire.

Dai Atlas demeura pensif.

\- Tu prends de gros risques, déclara-t-il. Moi, je ne suis pas pour les accueillir.

\- Moi non plus, fit Star Saber.

\- Qu'en est-il des Minicons ? proposa le bot violet et jaune.

Wing prit une inspiration.

\- Les Minicons suivent leur Maître. Ils lui obéissent. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Sur Cybertron, ils sont considérés comme des outils. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne feront aucun mal.

\- Et Deadlock est leur Maître ?

\- Leur ancien Maître était Shadow Raker.

Le bot violet et jaune se redressa.

\- Si c'est ce que tu dis est vrai…Moi, je suis pour accueillir les Minicons mais pas Deadlock.

Le bot orange soupira.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Après tout, ici, ils auraient plus de chance de trouver un Déployeur…Un meilleur Déployeur que Shadow Raker…

\- On n'ira nulle part sans Deadlock, rétorqua sèchement Jetstorm.

\- Jetstorm ! lui cria presque Deadlock.

\- Il nous a sauvé, renchérit Slipstream. Il nous a traités mieux que personne d'autre. On ne lui doit que loyauté. S'il part, on part aussi.

Ils voulaient mourir ou quoi ? Ils étaient complètement inconscients…

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire…les membres du Cercle de la Lumière ne l'accepterait pas…ils ruinaient leur chance d'avoir une meilleure vie…

\- Je m'en porte garant, déclara Wing.

Les autres bots sursautèrent presque à cette déclaration. Dai Atlas fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Si la moindre erreur est commise, fit Wing, j'en serais le premier responsable.

Le bot violet objecta.

\- Tu es au courant des conséquences ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je le fais pour Gasket. C'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Quel idiot…

Mais pourquoi se sacrifiait-il pour ça ? Pour un bot qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ?

Dai Atlas échangea un regard avec ses collègues.

Ils n'accepteraient pas. Les échanges n'étaient pas en leur faveur. Peu importe ce que dirait Wing.

Il n'avait pas à faire ça. A leur place, il ne s'accepterait pas non plus.

Finalement, le débat fut clos par une simple phrase émanant de Dai Atlas.

\- …D'accord.

Le silence tomba.

Plus personne ne parlait.

Il sentit Jetstorm et Slipstream se rapprocher de lui.

\- …Ils resteront ici, sous la responsabilité de Wing. Je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Deadlock ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non.

Le fait que Dai Atlas les ait autorisés à rester ici aurait dû le soulager, le rendre heureux…Ils avaient pu échapper à Shadow Raker. Ils ignoraient s'ils étaient encore situés aux Cités de Cristal. Wing avait dû leur bander les optiques pour éviter qu'ils ne retiennent le chemin. Ici, cet endroit semblait bien gardé et sécurisé. Son ancien mentor ne risquait pas les trouver.

Pour autant…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel en était le prix exact. Ils suivirent Wing dans le couloir sans fin, composé de plusieurs portes ancrées dans les murs. Finalement, le bot blanc s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. Il se retourna vers eux.

« L'appartement de Gasket » l'informa-t-il doucement.

Puis, il composa un code sur un boîtier situé près de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Jetstorm et Slipstream furent les premiers à pénétrer à l'intérieur de leur nouvelle « demeure ».

Un appartement plutôt bien composé. Il y avait une chambre abritant deux lits, une petite cuisine, un salon garni d'un écran et d'un canapé.

\- Il y a également un lavoir et un Onsen si besoin. Toutefois, ils sont établis dans la partie extérieure. Je peux vous le montrer maintenant.

Deadlock secoua la tête.

\- On n'en a pas besoin pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends. Vous souhaitez vous reposer.

Wing ne semblait pas poser beaucoup de questions. Deadlock fronça les sourcils, observant son nouveau « chez-lui ». Jetstorm s'était déjà installé sur le canapé pour le tester. Vu son expression béate, il semblait confortable. Quant à Slipstream, il était déjà accroupi devant l'écran pour le mettre en route.

Ce n'était pas aussi grand que le domaine de Shadow Raker.

\- Si je peux faire autre chose…commença Wing.

Oui. Il pouvait.

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était la seule question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Oui. Pourquoi ? Wing demeura immobile. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- …J'ai déjà donné mes raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en échange. Il croisa les bras. Il ne laisserait pas Wing partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Rien.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose. Vous faites quoi ici ? C'est quoi cette société ? C'est quoi, ce Cercle de la Lumière ? Quel est votre but ?

Il vit que Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient stoppé leurs occupations. Les deux Minicons les fixaient, inquiets.

\- Attention, Wing, l'avertit calmement Deadlock. Si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as entubé, je repars immédiatement. Après t'avoir tué.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, lui répondit le bot blanc presqu'instantanément.

\- Ah vraiment ? Je suis un meurtrier, pourtant.

Oh oui, il l'était. Mais au regard de son expression, Wing ne semblait pas le croire. Pourtant, il l'avait observé tuer ce bot pour empêcher Slipstream de le faire.

\- Tu ne tues pas par plaisir. Tu n'y prends aucun goût.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Il n'y a pas une once de sadisme en toi. Je t'ai suivi tout du long. Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour en être certain.

Wing poussa un soupir. Le regard de Deadlock se reporta sur les fourreaux à sa taille. Ouais…il ne doutait pas que ce gars, qui semblait très naïf, savait parfaitement se défendre. Deadlock n'avait aucune raison de l'attaquer et il ne prendrait pas le risque d'essayer.

\- Cela te rappelle ton entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

Wing avait déjà deviné ses pensées. Deadlock leva les optiques. L'agacement monta à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça. Parle-moi plutôt de ce que je vais faire. De ce que vous attendez de moi.

Il se corrigea.

\- Ou plutôt, de ce que tu attends de moi…Vu que les autres n'ont pas daigné m'accompagner jusqu'à mes nobles appartements et que tu es chargé de me surveiller.

\- Pour l'heure, pas grand-chose.

Wing s'avança doucement vers l'écran. Slipstream n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'allumer. En deux commandes, Wing parvint à faire apparaître l'image. Le sourire de Slipstream s'agrandit. Il s'installa à côté de Jetstorm sur le fauteuil, apparemment captivé par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Il faut que les autres te fassent confiance. Vous fassent confiance.

\- Je me fiche de leur confiance.

\- Pourtant, elle sera nécessaire si tu souhaites rester ici.

Deadlock baissa les optiques. Lui-même n'était pas encore sûr de le vouloir…mais où aller ?

\- Dès demain, lui déclara Wing, vous vous lèverez tôt pour commencer les corvées habituelles.

\- Les corvées ? répéta Deadlock, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Le bot blanc hocha la tête.

\- Le nettoyage, le balayage, la préparation de l'energon…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et tu poliras mes armes.

\- Tes lames, tu veux dire ?

Il pointa les fourreaux, ne cachant pas son dédain. Wing ne répondit rien.

\- …Pff. Vous êtes des samouraïs. Aucun de vous n'utilise donc de laser guns.

\- Ce genre de chose n'est pas utile chez nous, lui répliqua le bot blanc. Nous prohibons toute intervention dans la Grande Guerre. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne devons pas apprendre à nous défendre.

\- Les katanas, les sabres…les arts martiaux ne vous défendront pas.

Deadlock ne s'était pas séparé de son laser gun tout du long. Lorsqu'il le ressortit, Wing ne cilla pas. Il ne porta même pas sa main à son fourreau au cas où Deadlock prévoirait de s'en servir contre lui.

Il était vraiment naïf…

\- Ça, ça peut vous défendre.

\- Et quand il n'y a plus de recharge ?

\- Pff. Tu emploies bien les mêmes arguments que Shadow Raker.

Au final, Wing n'était pas si différent de lui. S'il souhaitait que Deadlock polisse ses armes, il n'avait qu'à se faire voir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, précisa Wing. Il y a des principes qui découlent des arts martiaux. Ce n'est pas en te servant d'un laser gun que tu les apprendras.

\- Des principes ? Comme celui de voler ?

\- Tu as vraiment une haine contre les armes blanches…cela ne me surprend pas.

Oh oui. Cette haine, Deadlock l'admettait bien. Pourquoi la cacher ?

\- Je ne veux plus jamais en toucher une.

Wing tourna les talons. Il était prêt à partir.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin. Vous ferez toutes les corvées que je vous demanderais de faire.

\- Ah. Tu me donnes des ordres ?

Le ton du bot blanc changea.

\- …Il n'y aura pas de discussion possible, répliqua-t-il froidement et fermement.

Malgré l'attitude de ce bot, Deadlock n'insista pas. De toute façon, il voulait rester seul ce soir. Avec ses Minicons. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Soudain, Wing prit une inspiration. Comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

\- …Ecoute…lorsqu'on entre dans le Cercle de la Lumière, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous.

\- Et alors ?

Wing prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- Il est de coutume de prendre un nouveau nom. Comme un alias.

\- En quoi cela me servirait ? soupira Deadlock.

\- Cela prouverait que tu souhaites embrasser la culture du Cercle de la Lumière. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ton véritable nom. Mais peut-être que cela t'aiderait à prendre un nouveau départ.

A nouveau, ce bref sourire apparut.

\- …Wing n'est pas mon véritable nom. Tout comme Gasket n'était pas le sien. Mais il l'a gardé, même après avoir quitté le Cercle.

\- Un alias…

Un silence tomba. Wing sembla réfléchir. Finalement, ses optiques s'éclairèrent. Il se tourna vers Deadlock.

\- …Que dirais-tu de « Drift » ?

\- Drift ?

\- Au lieu d'une impasse…tu serais poussé par le vent.

Puis, Wing quitta les lieux, laissant Deadlock seul avec Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Mine de rien, même si les deux faisaient semblant d'être focalisés sur l'écran, ils avaient tout écouté.

\- …Drift vous irait bien, approuva Jetstorm.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne prenez pas de nom ? les questionna-t-il, l'air moqueur.

\- Hmm…on réfléchit, fit Slipstream.

Cela laissa Deadlock sans voix…Il jeta un œil à la porte où Wing s'y tenait, quelques instants plus tôt.

Finalement, il rejoignit les Minicons et s'assit sur le canapé.

Il était éreinté. Il avait peur et il ignorait ce qui l'attendait…mais il pouvait essayer d'apprécier ce nouveau confort…aussi bref soit-il.

Dans sa tête, il se répéta cet alias. Ce nouveau nom.

Drift…

* * *

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, tu sais »

Wing marchait à travers la Cité de Cristal, Axe à ses côtés. Il tenait sa hache à la main. Il ne la quittait jamais, de toute façon. Outrigger était consigné. Mais Wing lui avait fait la promesse de récupérer son caméra-bot Beak.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à me dire ça, soupira-t-il.

\- Après ton départ, Star Saber et Dai Atlas se sont pris la tête, fit Axe. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je sais que tu aimais Gasket, lui déclara Axe. Je l'appréciais beaucoup aussi. On s'amusait, on avait nos délires, nos blagues à nous… Mais ce qui s'est passé…cela ne peut pas être effacé.

\- Je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je crois aux secondes chances, Axe. On n'en a offert aucune à Gasket.

\- Il a tué, Wing. Qu'est-ce que tu veux racheter ? Le Code s'applique pour tout le monde.

Axe s'arrêta. Il leva la tête. Wing suivit son regard.

Beak volait au-dessus d'eux, tournoyant autour de leurs têtes. Le caméra-bot qui ressemblait à un petit oiseau bleu vint se poser sur l'épaule de Wing. Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

\- Outrigger est inquiet, tu sais.

Beak se contenta de frotter sa tête contre sa joue. Wing fit demi-tour, suivi par Axe.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ce Deadlock n'a pas l'air plus motivé que ça à nous rejoindre.

\- Son seul problème est sa haine pour les arts martiaux.

Axe haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile alors. Les armes à feux ne sont pas autorisées chez nous.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Beak quitta son épaule pour se poser sur celle d'Axe.

\- Mais il a du potentiel, compléta Wing. Je pense qu'il y arrivera. Jetstorm et Slipstream aussi. Il faut juste leur faire confiance.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !**

Sa première journée commençait relativement en fanfare.

Wing n'avait pas menti. Il était très carré. Très tôt dans la matinée, Deadlock, ou plutôt « Drift », fut réveillé par de grands coups à la porte. Il serra les poings, n'ouvrant pas les optiques. Les coups reprirent. Cela l'incita à se lever. Il s'étira. Toutefois, pendant un instant, une frayeur le prit. Drift crut qu'il s'agissait de Shadow Raker. Qu'il était de retour au domaine.

Mais lorsqu'il reconnut l'appartement autour de lui, le canapé sur lequel il était allongé, Jetstorm et Slipstream dormant sur un lit à poings fermés, il se rappela qu'ils étaient très loin de chez Shadow Raker à présent. Qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où il ne risquait pas de les retrouver.

Il en fut légèrement rassuré…pourtant, les coups lui rappelèrent également qu'il était sur un territoire inconnu. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne connaissait pas les habitants d'ici. Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ?

Au moins, l'appartement était confortable.

Il marcha lentement en direction de la porte. Les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas, devenant même de plus en plus impatients. Quand Drift l'ouvrit, Wing se tenait devant lui, une expression sévère sur son visage.

« Tu es en retard, lui déclara le bot blanc.

Les corvées…Ah oui. Drift se renfrogna à cette idée.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Il regarda derrière lui. Les Minicons se redressaient doucement en baillant. Wing poussa un soupir.

\- Je vous laisse deux minutes.

Puis, Wing disparut.

Drift leva les optiques. Il avait tellement envie de l'envoyer paître, lui et ses corvées…Pourtant, son avertissement l'incita à accélérer la cadence. D'un pas lourd, il s'avança vers le lit des Minicons et en arracha les couvertures d'un mouvement sec. Les Minicons sursautèrent.

\- Mais…protesta Slipstream.

\- Pas de « mais ».

Jetstorm et Slipstream firent la moue. Toutefois, leurs habitudes reprirent rapidement le dessus. Ils s'inclinèrent avant de se lever. Ils suivirent Drift jusqu'à la porte de sortie pour rejoindre Wing.

Drift comprenait. Après tout, ils avaient toujours servi Shadow Raker. Durant une longue période.

Ce lit, cet écran, cet appartement…eux aussi profitaient d'un confort disparu depuis longtemps.

Empruntant le couloir sombre où ils ne croisèrent personne, Wing les conduisit jusqu'à une grande porte métallique. Drift pouvait entendre des bruits provenant de l'autre côté. Des bruits étranges, composés de cris et de verres s'entrechoquant. Des bruits qui lui paraissaient vaguement familiers. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Dans tous les cas, il allait le découvrir. Jetstorm et Slipstream s'étaient rapprochés du bot orange, légèrement intimidés.

\- N'ayez pas peur, les rassura doucement le bot blanc.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

Drift ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les optiques à une telle vue.

Une grande salle dorée, comme baignée dans le soleil. Au-dessus d'eux, des vitraux de cristal bleus, la lumière passant au travers. Lorsque Drift les observa plus attentivement, il remarqua les dessins, laissant transparaître le suprême Primus comme il était généralement représenté : sa tête géante entourée de tous les sparks découlant des multiples réalités qu'il aurait créé.

\- …Vous êtes une communauté religieuse ? l'interrogea calmement Drift.

Wing hocha la tête. Il se rapprocha du bot orange pour admirer à son tour.

\- Dai Atlas et Star Saber sont de grands convertis. Au Cercle de la lumière, nous sommes les gardiens de l'Ancienne culture Cybertronienne. Celle que nous as laissés notre Dieu. Une culture qui est aujourd'hui ravagée par cette Guerre.

Il y eut une légère pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

Oui…il devait admettre que ce conflit détruisait tout sur son passage.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de vitraux pareils.

Des vitraux aussi magnifiques…

Mais en même temps, à qui la faute ?

\- Il fallait que les choses bougent, répondit seulement Drift. Cela ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

\- Et tu penses que la violence et la destruction sont la solution ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son ton. Seulement de la curiosité.

\- Le Haut Conseil était corrompu. Megatronus souhaitait seulement faire avancer les choses.

\- Mais en faisant naître cette révolution, il n'a rien amélioré. Beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de pertes ont été causées…

Ce discours…Drift le foudroya du regard.

\- Vous êtes du côté Autobot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit doucement Wing. Nous ne sommes d'aucun côté. Les Autobots et les Decepticons ont autant ravagé l'un que l'autre. Nous voulons seulement…reconstruire, préserver. D'ici peu, cela ne sera plus seulement la culture. Cybertron elle-même mourra si nous ne faisons rien.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? fit Drift.

Il avait du mal à croire que le Cercle de la Lumière puisse faire quelque chose. Wing lui adressa un air…presque désolé.

\- C'est Dai Atlas qui décide. Mais personnellement…j'estime que rester cachés, demeurer fermés au monde ne l'aidera pas à avancer. Cela ne résoudra pas le conflit.

\- Et si vous en venez à vous battre ? Pour qui vous battrez-vous ?

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans l'expression de Wing quand il lui donna sa réponse.

\- Pour les Cités de Cristal. Pour Cybertron. Pour tout le monde. Pas pour une faction en particulier.

\- Mais je suis un Decepticon…

Wing hocha la tête.

Enfin, un sourire apparut. Un sourire sincère, chaleureux…Pendant un instant, Drift se sentit gêné. Il croyait qu'une telle expression avait disparu.

\- On n'aime pas les factions. Ce sont les Cybertroniens eux-mêmes qui nous intéressent.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un tel discours…

Autobots, Decepticons revenaient sans cesse.

Mais les Cybertroniens…c'était ce que chacun était. Chacun d'entre eux.

Wing s'éloigna doucement. Il voulait lui montrer le reste de la salle.

Enfin, Drift les aperçut.

Un dojo. Un tatami.

Les bruits qu'il avait entendus émanaient d'ici. Tous les membres du Cercle de la Lumière étaient présents. Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Outrigger…chacun s'entraînait. Parfois seuls pour des katas, parfois par deux pour un combat.

Tous avec leurs armes. Des katanas, des épées, une hache…

La haine et la colère envahirent Drift à nouveau. Elle n'était pas dirigée contre les membres eux-mêmes mais il crut que Wing l'avait amené ici pour le forcer à s'entraîner.

A re-pratiquer les arts martiaux.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, lui déclara Drift entre les dents.

Wing lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Tu ne t'entraîneras pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne m'entraînerai plus jamais.

Le bot blanc poussa un soupir. Finalement, il se dirigea vers une porte menant à un placard. Il en sortit un balai et une serpillère.

\- Tu es ici pour les corvées. Chacun de vous.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'inclinèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient prêts à servir. Peu importe qu'ils soient dans un lieu différent. Wing s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça. C'est sur le tatami qu'on s'incline. Pour se saluer.

Les deux Minicons se redressèrent immédiatement. Cela les prit au dépourvu. Même si Drift connaissait la manière de penser de Wing, il en resta légèrement surpris.

\- Nous sommes des Minicons, Monsieur Wing, se justifia Slipstream.

\- Et alors ? Le fait que je sois plus grand ne vous force en aucune manière.

Wing marqua une pause, avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Et appelez-moi Wing. Maintenant, au travail.

\- Tout de suite.

Les deux Minicons attrapèrent leurs outils avec hâte, prêts à commencer. Drift haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais été témoin d'un tel zèle, même avec Shadow Raker. Wing lui tendit le balai.

\- Toi aussi.

Puis, Wing partit en direction du tatami. Au loin, même s'ils n'interrompirent pas leur match pour autant, Drift remarqua que Dai Atlas et Star Saber les observaient du coin de l'optique.

Drift jeta un air dédaigneux à son balai. Il n'était pas un robot de ménage, bon sang ! Mais pour Wing, c'était non négociable. Jetstorm et Slipstream frottaient le sol. Il retint un soupir d'agacement. Autant faire de même.

Il commença, ignorant les coups d'œil à répétition des autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

* * *

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Jetstorm avait fini les sols. Il nettoyait les vitraux quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna. Il s'agissait du jeune bot qu'ils avaient rencontré en premier aux Cités de Cristal. Outrigger. Celui-ci avait posé ses katanas contre le mur pour s'accorder une pause.

Pour être franc, Jetstorm n'aurait pas cru que l'un des membres du Cercle de la Lumière viendrait spontanément lui parler. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des Minicons. On ne s'adressait jamais à eux directement. Ou alors, seulement pour leur confier des tâches.

\- …Jetstorm, lui répondit le Minicon. Et mon partenaire s'appelle Slipstream.

Outrigger s'assit à proximité.

\- Drift est votre Maître ? le questionna Outrigger.

Jetstorm s'arrêta de frotter.

\- Euh…non. Du moins, pas officiellement. Il nous a libérés de notre ancien propriétaire, Shadow Raker, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, le coupa le jeune bot. C'est un samouraï, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous entraîne ?

Jetstorm fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un bref regard à Drift qui était situé à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ses souvenirs de séances d'entraînements au dojo de Shadow Raker durant l'absence de ce dernier lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Il nous a entraînés…Enfin, très brièvement.

\- Mais c'est bien un samouraï ?

\- Heu. Non. Enfin…j'ignore ce que ça veut dire.

Outrigger haussa les épaules.

\- Il en a l'apparence, en tout cas. Pourquoi ne vous entraîne-t-il plus ?

Jetstorm se mordit la lèvre.

Oui…pourquoi ? Shadow Raker n'était plus là…

Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Drift de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé ?

Il baissa la tête. La réponse était évidente.

Pourquoi entraîner des outils ?

« _Vous n'avez pas d'âme »_

Tels avaient été les mots de Shadow Raker.

\- A quoi bon ? Je ne suis même pas vivant, après tout.

\- Pourtant, tu parles, comme moi, le reprit Outrigger, perplexe.

\- …Sur Cybertron, nous sommes des outils. On ne vit que pour servir ceux qui sont plus grands que nous.

C'était leur raison de vivre…

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'entraînement.

\- Les choses sont différentes ici, l'informa Outrigger.

Effectivement…l'attitude de Wing à leur égard en disait long.

\- On peut s'entraîner ensemble si tu le souhaites, ajouta le jeune bot.

\- Wing m'a confié des corvées…il faut que je les termine.

Pourtant, sa proposition lui réchauffait le spark.

Oui…c'était vraiment différent.

\- Et toi ? Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Jetstorm, reprenant sa tâche.

Outrigger hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Depuis presque toujours.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais très jeune, dit Outrigger en croisant les bras. Le Cercle de la Lumière m'a trouvé. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé.

\- Tu en as de la chance.

Jetstorm sourit. Pourtant, l'expression d'Outrigger devint morose.

\- Du coup, tu t'entraînes tous les jours ?

\- Tous les jours, répondit Outrigger.

\- Tu dois être fort, alors…

Le jeune bot soupira.

\- C'est vrai…mais visiblement, pas encore assez.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Je ne te croirais pas. Je t'ai observé t'entraîner. Tu te débrouilles très bien. Je serai incapable de faire ce que tu fais.

Le jeune bot se recroquevilla.

\- Quoique je fasse, ils me traiteront toujours comme un moins que rien. J'ai l'impression de les décevoir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Ils doutent de mes compétences. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seul. Ils ont fait de moi l'un des leurs mais…je ne suis qu'un gamin pour eux, alors que je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je ne peux même pas prendre part aux décisions.

Jetstorm reporta son attention sur les autres membres.

\- Tu leur as expliqués ?

\- Oh oui…plusieurs fois. Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas.

Outrigger reprit ses armes. La pause était apparemment finie. Soudain, Jetstorm faillit perdre l'équilibre quand quelque chose passa devant lui. La même chose voleta, faisant le tour du vitrail.

Un oiseau. Un caméra-bot.

\- Beak, le lui présenta Outrigger avec un sourire.

\- Il est à toi ?

\- Oui. C'était un cadeau de Dai Atlas, pour mon jour de création. On ne se quitte jamais.

Jetstorm se mit à rire.

\- J'adore les oiseaux aussi.

\- Je pourrais te montrer ce qu'il sait faire. C'est grâce à lui que je peux explorer les Cités de Cristal, ainsi que le monde extérieur, sans que je me fasse attraper. Il capture et enregistre les images pour moi. Et je peux les regarder ici. Je peux observer ce que je manque. Bon, il faut le récupérer après mais…ça vaut le coup.

Beak frotta son bec contre la joue d'Outrigger qui se mit à rire.

\- Outrigger, on reprend, l'appela le bot violet.

\- J'arrive.

Outrigger le relâcha. Beak vola en direction de Jetstorm et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour l'observer avec des optiques remplies de curiosité.

Le Minicon se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'être observé

\- _SQUAWK !_

Jetstorm sursauta, en lâchant son éponge. Beak étendit les ailes et quitta son perchoir.

Apparemment, cela signifiait « frotte plus fort ».


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires! n'hésitez pas à en laisser! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

De ce que Drift remarqua, une journée au sein du Cercle de la Lumière était plutôt rythmée. Pas seulement rythmée, mais les activités étaient également diversifiées. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait constaté chez Shadow Raker, où l'entraînement se poursuivait du matin jusqu'au soir, avant de sortir en vadrouille.

Non. L'entraînement se poursuivait jusqu'à l'heure du repas, même si Drift et ses Minicons durent rester en arrière pour finir le nettoyage. Il valait mieux boucler les corvées rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas les règles ici. Peut-être fallait-il travailler pour mériter son repas ? Il se voyait mal le réclamer avant d'avoir terminé. En tout cas, les membres se réunirent peu après dans la même salle pour prendre leur cube d'energon, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Et de loin, cela semblait convivial. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drift en sut davantage sur les activités.

« Outrigger » ordonna Dai Atlas au jeune bot. « Tu feras les travaux d'administration pour aujourd'hui »

Outrigger fronça les sourcils, manifestement peu ravi qu'on lui ait attribué une tâche qui paraissait ennuyeuse aux optiques de Drift. Enfin, comment pouvait-il faire de l'administration quand il ne savait pas lire lui-même ?

\- J'ai également besoin de Beak, continua le bot géant. J'aimerais que tu envoies ton camera-bot pour explorer les alentours du désert d'Omega.

\- Je peux l'accompagner, répliqua le jeune bot.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas, lui répondit Dai Atlas sèchement. Des gardes ont repéré des troupes il y a quelques jours. Des troupes qui marchaient vers la ville.

Des troupes… ? Drift s'arrêta dans son travail pour écouter plus attentivement.

\- Moi et Star Saber, nous irons à la rencontre de ces troupes.

\- Quelles sont ces troupes ? le questionna le bot violet.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit d'Autobots, de Decepticons ou des pirates. Nous prendrons le vaisseau pour être plus rapides.

Star Saber approuva silencieusement, finissant son cube. L'expression d'Outrigger ne changea pas. Il paraissait maintenant contrarié. Cela laissa Drift pensif. Qu'allait-il faire de ces troupes… ?

\- Et s'ils refusent de partir ? lui demanda Wing.

\- S'ils ne comprennent que la force…

Ce fut au tour de Wing d'être contrarié. Drift remarqua qu'il était le seul à ne pas boire de cube.

\- Si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Peut-être qu'ils ne viennent pas pour piller.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Wing, renchérit le bot violet. Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de les faire partir. Ils cherchent de l'energon ou quelque chose pour leur permettre de survivre.

\- Nous aviserons selon la situation, déclara seulement Dai Atlas.

Enfin, il se tourna vers le bot violet.

\- Axe. En parlant d'energon, il faut que tu ailles explorer les mines près des Cités de Cristal. Tu partiras dans une direction autre que la nôtre.

Axe hocha la tête, ne semblant pas y voir d'inconvénient. Wing demeura muet pendant quelques instants. Les optiques du bot blanc se posèrent sur Drift.

Tout de suite, il craignit le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Enfin, Wing reprit la parole.

\- Drift pourrait accompagner Axe. Il préparerait le repas du soir.

Tout le monde se figea. Drift haussa un sourcil. Accompagner Axe pour chercher de l'energon ? Cela serait sa corvée suivante ? Après balayeur, il deviendrait cuisinier ?

\- Wing, lui répondit Dai Atlas, rappelle-toi que Drift est sous ta responsabilité.

\- Je sais.

\- Il n'est là que depuis hier. Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'Axe parte en mission avec un bot que je connais à peine.

Axe se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dai Atlas. Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

\- Même.

Oui. Même pour une corvée, il fallait être naïf. Drift reprit son travail. Il surveilla Jetstorm et Slipstream du coin de l'optique. Les deux Minicons commençaient à fatiguer. Drift ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient faim.

\- Je pourrais les accompagner, proposa Wing.

\- Wing. Tu as d'autres choses à faire, fit Dai Atlas.

\- Oui. Mais Drift est sous ma responsabilité. S'il veut rester ici, il doit apprendre à contribuer à l'équipe. Dont participer à la vie collective.

Contribuer à l'équipe…

Alors que Drift avait toujours été seul…La seule équipe à laquelle il avait pris part avait été les Ombres.

Même s'il comprenait qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance, l'isoler tandis qu'ils mangeaient signifiait qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas vraiment envie de l'intégrer.

C'était plutôt clairvoyant.

Finalement, Dai Atlas poussa un soupir. Il se leva. La pause était apparemment terminée.

\- Soit. J'imagine que toi et Axe êtes plus que suffisants pour le maîtriser en cas de problème.

Dai Atlas pencha la tête en direction de Drift.

Son expression n'était pas dédaigneuse…mais l'animosité était clairement présente.

Les autres membres se retirèrent. Au final, il ne resta plus qu'eux trois, et Wing. Le bot blanc se releva et s'approcha de Drift d'un pas lent. Drift essaya de l'ignorer quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu pouvais nous rejoindre, lui dit doucement Wing. Vous pouviez nous rejoindre durant la pause.

Drift leva les optiques.

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

\- Tu leur prouves que tu fais des efforts, sourit le bot blanc.

Drift n'arrêtait pas son ouvrage.

\- Vous pouvez faire une pause.

Et Wing lui tendit trois cubes d'energon. Jetstorm et Slipstream lâchèrent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent pour les recevoir. Leur attitude déplut à Drift qui leur adressa un regard sévère mais Wing se mit à rire.

Un rire cristallin, naturel…

\- Ça va, Drift. Je ne le prends pas mal.

Finalement, Drift cessa à son tour. Il attrapa le cube et le groupe s'assit au sol pour le boire. Ce fut à cet instant que Wing sortit le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé avec les autres ? demanda le bot orange, étonné.

\- Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous sentiez isolés, dit Wing. C'est triste de manger tout seul, non ?

Il n'était pas seul…

Il comprit. Wing voulait les intégrer.

Le bot orange demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

\- …Merci…

\- Je t'en prie.

Et contrairement à Shadow Raker, cet endroit n'excluait pas les Minicons. Ils mangeaient ensemble, sans se soucier de ce que chacun était. Decepticon, Minicon…

C'était…plaisant.

* * *

A l'instar de son arrivée au sein du Cercle de la Lumière, pour le quitter, les optiques de Drift furent bandées, ainsi que ceux de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue à nouveau, ils étaient dehors. Le soleil lui tapa le casque et la chaleur lui montait à la tête. Toutefois, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas en ville. Il aperçut la Cité de Cristal au loin, toujours aussi bleue et scintillante.

Wing et Axe étaient présents à leurs côtés. Le second portait sa hache en bandoulière sur son dos et sortit un petit appareil qui émana un léger bip au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

\- L'energon est tout prêt, fit Axe.

Drift fronça les sourcils, posant ses optiques sur la ville. Comment avaient-ils pu aller aussi loin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? D'ailleurs…

\- Il y a un problème ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Pourquoi chercher de l'energon ici ? Vous n'allez pas en acheter à la Cité de Cristal ?

Il vit Axe faire un mouvement d'agacement. Wing le rejoignit, sortant des outils de son chassis pour commencer à creuser.

\- C'est hors de prix, lui expliqua Wing.

\- Hors de prix pour vous ?

Il n'y croyait pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas riches, Drift.

\- Pourtant, vos capes dorées me font penser le contraire.

\- Tu te trompes si tu penses que c'est de l'or, grinça Axe.

Même si le bot violet était plus abordable que Star Saber et Dai Atlas, Axe n'avait aucune patience avec lui. Drift soupira. Il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et attrapa un outil que lui tendit Wing.

\- Surveillez-moi ça, vous deux, ordonna Axe à Jetstorm et Slipstream avant de leur tendre un cube d'energon qu'il venait de dénicher.

Eh bien. Cela avait été rapide.

\- Ouah. Ces terres ont l'air d'être riches en energon, fit Slipstream, émerveillé.

\- C'est pour cette raison que des troupes marchent sur la ville ? les questionna Drift. Pour son energon…

\- Cybertron se meurt, lui expliqua Axe. Même si certains viennent pour dominer la ville, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Son air devint plus sombre. Il s'arrêta et fit face à Drift.

\- Tu crois réellement qu'on est riches ? Tu crois réellement qu'on profite du malheur des autres et qu'on récolte cet energon pour nous-mêmes ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

\- Même si Gasket devait quitter le Cercle de la Lumière, parce qu'il a failli, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le sommeil en le sachant dans la rue, essayant de survivre à la guerre et à la faim, pendant que moi, j'étais confortablement protégé.

\- Axe…S'il te plaît. Calme-toi, lui ordonna calmement Wing.

Axe se mordit la lèvre. Il détourna le regard pour aller fouiller dans d'autres environs avec son appareil. Wing ne le suivit pas. Il continua de creuser.

\- Gasket et Axe étaient proches, se justifia doucement le bot blanc. Axe se cache derrière les règles pour accepter ce qui s'est passé mais…il n'a pas bien pris son départ.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'a fait Gasket ? Précisément ?

Il avait envie de savoir. Gasket semblait être un membre important du Cercle de la Lumière…ainsi que le mentor de Wing…pourquoi était-il parti ? Wing ressortit deux cubes d'energon de terre. Son air était inexpressif.

\- …Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à en parler.

C'était si grave que ça ? Drift vit que Wing se crispait. Pour un bot qui parvenait à garder son sang-froid tout en engageant sa responsabilité auprès de Dai Atlas, cela l'étonnait de le voir ainsi.

\- …Gasket n'est jamais tombé dans la délinquance, lui déclara Drift. Pas comme moi.

Wing releva le regard vers lui.

\- Au contraire…il aidait les autres à survivre en formant des groupes pour leur apporter de l'amusement, leur donner une oreille en cas de besoin. Il les soutenait en leur offrant une présence amicale.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Cela m'a beaucoup aidé.

Il vit les optiques de Wing s'illuminer. Ses mots le réconfortaient, le rassuraient…Son mentor n'était pas devenu un criminel. La personne qui lui avait tout appris…

…ne méritait pas de mourir par les Autobots. Drift se remit à son travail.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Jetstorm.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici ! s'écria Wing avant de se redresser.

Les cris reprirent. Plus forts cette fois. Axe se précipita vers eux, hache à la main.

\- Je viens d'apercevoir Beak. Il a repéré une présence à environ 600 mètres de nous !

\- Ne perdons pas de temps !

Les deux samouraïs se lancèrent à l'assaut, hache et lames en mains. Drift se retourna vers Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils hésitaient à les laisser ici. Mais s'il y avait un danger…

Il sortit son laser-gun.

\- Vous restez près de moi, compris ?

\- Bien, monsieur Drift ! firent les deux Minicons à l'unisson.

Quand allaient-ils arrêter de l'appeler monsieur… ?

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Ensemble, ils suivirent Wing et Axe avant qu'ils ne les perdent de vue.

* * *

Ils comprirent très vite ce qui se passait.

Au loin, un petit groupe de quatre bots…encerclant quelque chose.

\- Fais pas ta brave, ma belle…

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent davantage, ils virent une fembot, le vert étant sa couleur dominante. Cette dernière tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Deux cubes d'energon.

Le motif de la dispute était évident.

\- Donne-les-nous et nous serons gentils avec toi.

\- Il y en a partout autour de vous, leur rétorqua la fembot.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perdrait notre temps à creuser ? fit un autre avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et qui te dit que c'est de l'energon qu'on recherche ?

\- Surtout que tu es toute seule. Ce n'est pas prudent de s'attaquer à nous quatre.

L'un d'eux lui attrapa brusquement le bras. La fembot gronda et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'attirer vers lui, elle lui balança un coup de pied en plein visage. Le bot vola et s'écrasa au loin.

\- Espèce de sale… !

La situation étant analysée, ils n'hésitèrent même plus. Wing et Axe s'avancèrent, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream un peu en retrait, se tenant derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda Wing.

\- Dégagez ! leur hurla le bot qui venait d'être mis à terre. Cela ne vous concerne pas !

Axe les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous êtes au courant que les conflits ne sont pas autorisés ici ? Encore moins les agressions…Cela peut vous coûter cher.

\- Fermez-la ! Cette garce nous a pris ce qui nous appartient !

\- De l'energon ?

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas à vous. Qui le trouve le garde. Elle en a besoin aussi.

\- Il y en a partout autour de vous. Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de vos deux mains, renchérit Axe.

\- Bien sûr. Comme si les Shanix poussent dans le sable.

Le bot se releva. Les trois autres détournèrent leur attention de la fembot. Comme synchronisés, ils s'avancèrent dans leur direction.

\- Eh bien. On n'a qu'à leur demander.

La main de Drift oscilla son laser-gun.

Une agression…cela faisait longtemps.

\- On ne souhaite pas de conflit, les avertit Wing. Mais si vous vous en prenez à nous, sachez que vous risquez de ne pas vous relever.

\- Haha c'est ça…

Le bot le plus proche se jeta sur Wing. Wing ne fit aucun pas. Mais l'instant d'après, le bot valsa dans les airs, le bot blanc tenant son katana en avant. La colère était évidente sur son visage.

\- Enfoiré !

Les trois autres attaquèrent. Cela se passa très vite. Drift n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques qu'un des bots fonça sur lui. Par réflexe, Drift braqua son laser-gun et lui tira dessus. Malheureusement, son ennemi fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensa et l'esquiva, avant de lui envoyer un uppercut dans la poitrine. Drift recula, une douleur aigüe le prenant au corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un autre coup de poing s'enfonça dans son visage. Drift lâcha son laser gun, s'écroulant au sol.

\- Monsieur Drift ! entendit-il à ses côtés.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il discerna seulement une ombre, plutôt petite qui courut en direction du laser-gun. L'instant d'après, Jetstorm se tenait en face de lui, le laser-gun en main, tandis que le bot avait attrapé Slipstream par le cou.

Slipstream…avait souhaité le défendre…

Drift pointa son laser-gun sur son ennemi et tira.

Mais aucun laser sortit.

Il n'y avait plus de recharge !

Scrap !

 _Un laser-gun est éphémère…_

Non !

Il se releva, oubliant sa douleur, l'encaissant. Tant pis pour le laser-gun ! A son tour, Drift lui envoya un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes. Cela fut suffisamment puissant pour que le bot relâche Slipstream. Drift s'élança et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le bot s'accroupit, sonné, de l'energon sortant qui découlait de sa blessure.

C'était le moment de l'achever…

Drift leva le poing.

Il fut soudainement arrêté en plein vol.

Il se retourna. Wing l'avait stoppé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laisse-le.

Il fut tiré en arrière. Autour de lui, les autres membres du quatuor avaient été mis à terre.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'était mort. Ils se relevaient tous, péniblement.

\- Partez d'ici et ne revenez plus, les menaça Axe. Sinon, vous paierez.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se servir de sa hache.

Leurs ennemis leur lancèrent des regards meurtriers. Pour autant, ils obéirent. Rampant presque, ils disparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Drift se dégagea de l'emprise de Wing.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Ce n'était pas honorable, les tuer quand ils sont à genoux, lui rétorqua froidement Wing.

\- Honorable ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? Ils étaient sur le point de nous tuer ! Il faut toujours les achever ! Toujours achever nos ennemis ?

\- Et qui t'a appris ça ? l'interrogea Wing. Shadow Raker ?

Cela le laissa sans voix.

Wing jeta un coup d'œil au laser-gun qui était à nouveau tombé par terre.

Drift ne l'avait même pas utilisé convenablement.

\- …A quoi t'a-t-il servi, Drift ?


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Après l'attaque, les optiques de Drift et ceux de ses Minicons furent à nouveau bandés. Cela signifiait le départ pour eux. Wing allait les ramener. Il avait raison. Le choc et la terreur étaient encore évidents dans leurs gestuelles. Axe et Wing étaient d'avis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Ils craignaient d'être à nouveau agressés…et peut-être était-ce une possibilité…

Axe jeta un coup d'œil en direction du laser-gun. Drift ne l'avait pas ramassé.

De toute façon, au cas d'un nouvel assaut, Drift et ses Minicons ne leur seraient pas utiles. Drift croyait pouvoir se battre avec un laser-gun, dépendant entièrement de cette seule arme. Ce n'était pas bon. Il en oubliait presque ses membres. Les bras, les jambes, qu'il pouvait utiliser contre ses ennemis. Wing disait qu'il haïssait les arts martiaux. Cela avait failli lui coûter aujourd'hui. Et ses Minicons…Ils n'avaient pas de Déployeur qui pouvaient les projeter pour assommer leurs attaquants. En plus de cela, ils étaient incapables de se défendre.

De plus, Drift avait peur pour eux. Il ne réfléchissait pas à son environnement, au champ de bataille.

Axe soupira. Comment est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir ? Pourquoi est-ce que Wing croyait qu'ils avaient du potentiel ? Il n'en voyait aucun.

En tout cas, il ne les accompagnait pas. Wing savait se débrouiller. Axe avait une mission à terminer. Le bot blanc lui demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard puis le groupe quitta les lieux.

Cela laissa Axe avec la fembot verte.

Cette dernière s'était assise dans le sable pour reprendre son souffle. Axe posa sa hache au sol et s'approcha doucement.

« Tout va bien ? »

La fembot releva le regard, immédiatement sur la défensive. Elle le dévisageait, une expression méfiante sur son visage.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, lui déclara Axe en étendant les bras.

\- Comment le saurais-je ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

C'était peut-être normal…elle venait de se faire agresser par un groupe de quatre bots. La fembot fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser.

\- Bah…on vient juste de vous secourir. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas les premiers mauvais samaritains que je rencontre.

Elle attrapa les cubes d'energon.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Axe.

\- C'est la deuxième agression qui m'arrive durant ce cycle. La première fois, c'était en pleine ville. J'ai été secourue par des pirates qui m'ont ensuite volée l'energon que j'ai récolté.

\- Je vois.

La fembot demeura immobile. Elle baissa la tête. Une expression de regret et de réticence apparut sur son visage. Au début, Axe ne comprit pas. Doucement, elle lui tendit les cubes d'energon.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, prenez-les.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez que je n'ai pas de Shanix. Inutile de me battre pour vérifier. Vous perdrez du temps !

Axe fit un geste de recul. Cette attitude le laissait sans voix.

\- Pas du tout ! Je ne vais pas vous voler ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis venu chercher de l'energon mais en creusant.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Axe se baissa pour ramasser ses outils. D'un coup sec, il forma un trou. La matière bleue translucide de l'energon apparut à ses pieds.

\- Vous pouvez être tranquille, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

La fembot l'observa faire. Elle fixa les cubes qu'elle tenait à pleines mains. Axe réalisa que peut-être, elle se sentait idiote d'avoir douté de ses intentions. Pourtant, la méfiance ne la quittait pas.

Pour autant, elle s'excusa à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que…j'ai tellement l'habitude ici que…je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui.

\- C'est normal. Après tout, aucun endroit n'est à l'abri des criminels.

Axe récupéra l'energon. Pendant un instant, il voulut le prendre pour lui-même, pour les autres, pour le repas du soir.

Mais ses optiques se posèrent sur cette fembot, dont le chassis était recouvert d'égratignures et de rayures.

\- Tenez.

Il le lui tendit. Cela surprit la fembot.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ! Gardez-le pour vous. Les réserves ne sont pas inépuisables ici.

\- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, je pense, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce. Allez-y.

Elle refusa encore. Mais il insista. Il voulait vraiment prouver qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Il savait qu'il devrait passer son chemin, la laisser partir…

Finalement, elle le prit, hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez en échange ?

\- Rien du tout. Je n'ai aucune raison pour vous venir en aide.

Bizarrement, il parlait comme Wing maintenant.

C'était le même discours.

Il se sentait idiot. Pour autant, les optiques de la fembot s'éclairèrent légèrement.

\- …Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle marqua une pause. Axe se remit à creuser.

\- Quel est votre nom ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Axe. Et vous ?

\- …Esmeral.

Joli nom, pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Quoi ? Il avait bien le droit de trouver un nom joli, non ?

Bon, après, ce n'était pas la seule chose de joli chez elle…Il coupa court à ses pensées. Il n'était pas là pour ça, bon sang !

\- Vous êtes affilié à une faction ?

\- Non pas du tout, lui répondit-il. Mais vous…

Il remarqua les optiques bleues d'Esmeral. Sa faction était évidente.

\- Vous êtes Autobot.

\- Oui. Enfin, je l'étais avant de venir ici. Puisqu'ici…ils n'acceptent que les neutres.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- …Prendre un nouveau départ, dit-elle doucement.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- La couleur des Autobots…c'est la seule chose qui me reste pour ne pas oublier.

\- Cela a dû vous poser beaucoup de soucis à la Cité de Cristal, non ?

\- Je n'habite pas là-bas. J'habite dans un village situé dans le désert d'Omega. Je me rends seulement à la Cité de Cristal pour mon travail.

\- Ha bon ?

Cela piqua sa curiosité.

\- Quel est votre travail ?

\- …Je fais la lecture, répondit-elle vaguement.

Hm. Réponse étrange. Elle n'avait pas envie de donner davantage d'information sur elle. Axe remarqua qu'elle se crispait. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu. Les livres se font rares ici…

C'était vrai. Le Cercle de la lumière regorgeait de connaissance, de documents et de livres qu'Axe adorait dévorer jusqu'à tard le soir. Dai Atlas lui reprochait de délaisser ses tâches pour un bon bouquin, ce qu'Axe ne niait pas. Cela lui faisait rêver. C'était Gasket qui le lui avait appris. Et quand Wing était entré à son tour au Cercle de la Lumière, Gasket lui avait enseigné la lecture à son tour.

Mais un jour…tous ces livres avaient disparu. Ils avaient brûlé.

Axe ignorait qui avait fait cela. Personne ne l'avait su. Dai Atlas avait pensé que c'était peut-être Gasket lui-même qui les avait détruits peu avant son départ. Et cette pensée déchirait Axe.

\- …Quel est votre métier ? l'interrogea Esmeral.

\- Heu…eh bien, j'enseigne les arts martiaux.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez un samouraï.

Esmeral demeura pensive durant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous habitez aux Cités de Cristal ?

\- …Plus ou moins.

\- Dans ce cas…

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre demain, sur la place du Marché d'Atynx. Dans les quartiers difficiles. C'est là où je travaille. Si vous le souhaitez, pour vous remercier, je vous prêterais des livres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, lui répondit spontanément Axe.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Elle ne souriait pas mais il y avait de la chaleur dans ses mots.

\- …Vous avez raison. Les livres se font rares ici. Et beaucoup n'ont pas la chance d'en profiter.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir.

\- A demain, donc.

\- …A demain…répondit Axe.

Puis, Esmeral disparut à l'horizon.

Pendant quelques instants, Axe ne creusa pas.

La pensée de lire à nouveau…la pensée de toucher un livre cybertronien, de découvrir son contenu l'enchantait…

Et il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Et en plus, il allait la revoir.

Axe esquissa un sourire ravi et se remit à son travail. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se prélasse au soleil.

* * *

Ce fut Axe, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream qui étaient chargés du repas du soir.

Tandis que Drift l'assistait avec l'energon, Axe se sentit obligé de parler de sa rencontre avec Esmeral. Puisque Wing était occupé, il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

\- Tu aimes les livres, Drift ?

Drift baissa les optiques. Axe devina qu'il avait encore l'incident d'aujourd'hui en tête.

\- Pas spécialement…

Sa réponse le déçut. Lui qui croyait avoir un sujet de conversation intéressant…Axe poussa un soupir. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Au moins, avec Gasket, il pouvait parler de tout et de rien.

\- En réalité, j'aimerais bien…lui précisa le bot orange. Mais…je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire ?

Il secoua la tête. Axe ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il devina la honte dans les optiques de Drift.

Mais honte de quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion, c'est tout, lui dit doucement Axe, se radoucissant.

Il remplit les cubes, prêt à les servir.

\- Tu faisais partie de quelle caste ?

\- J'étais minier.

\- Je vois.

Ah. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose, malgré tout. Axe sourit à nouveau.

\- On aura de nouveaux livres, prochainement. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour toi de t'y mettre.

\- …Tu penses ?

\- Oui. Toi, Jetstorm et Slipstream. Dans les moments de doute où vous souhaiteriez vous évader un peu…

Axe lui tendit le plateau. Drift demeura silencieux. Comme s'il réfléchissait…finalement, il attrapa le plateau pour se rendre au réfectoire.

A ses côtés, Jetstorm et Slipstream observaient la scène silencieusement. Axe se tourna vers eux.

\- …vous en voulez à Monsieur Drift ? Pour aujourd'hui ?

Axe poussa un soupir.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais…ça aurait pu lui coûter cher. A lui comme à vous. S'il veut être dans l'équipe, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller. A suivre nos règles.

Surtout qu'il n'avait plus son laser-gun, à présent.

Les Minicons hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Axe les interpella.

\- C'est valable pour vous aussi.

\- De quoi ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- On peut vous apprendre à lire.

Ils parurent surpris. Jetstorm baissa la tête, l'air gêné.

\- …désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On n'apprend pas aux outils à lire.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre Drift.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« A quoi t'a-t-il servi ? »_

Ce furent ces mots qui hantèrent Drift.

\- Les troupes… ? demanda Axe.

\- Des marchands d'esclave, l'informa Dai Atlas. On leur a dit de partir parce qu'il n'y avait rien pour eux ici. On n'a pas eu besoin de se battre.

Il n'écoutait même pas. Il s'en fichait complètement. Assis à table, la scène repassait encore et encore. Drift qui essayait de protéger Jetstorm et Slipstream sans succès…

Wing qui l'empêchait d'achever son ennemi…

Pourquoi l'avait-il empêché ?

 _« Ce n'est pas honorable »_

Qu'est-ce que l'honneur venait faire là-dedans ?

Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pendant tout le repas, il évita de regarder Wing. Quand Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream s'étaient assis à la table avec les autres membres, aucun d'eux n'avait cillé, même s'il avait ressenti une pointe d'animosité chez Dai Atlas et Star Saber, dans une moindre mesure.

Il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait plus son arme…et Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient été en danger.

Il s'était enfui de chez Shadow Raker pour les mettre en sûreté…Mais ici, il y avait d'autres dangers. D'autres dangers auxquels Drift ne saurait probablement pas faire face.

 _Une ombre reste une ombre…_

Drift ne commenta rien. Il se contenta de boire son cube avant de se lever de table.

\- Drift ?

Wing l'interpella. Drift voulut l'ignorer. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne le suivirent pas. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller tout seuls pour manger. D'un pas lourd, il marcha dans le couloir pour se diriger jusqu'à son appartement…

Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

\- Drift !

Il était sur le point de refermer la porte quand Wing la bloqua d'un bras. Drift détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter…

Pourquoi ?

Il ressentait de la colère…de la honte… ?

Pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute…parle-moi, Drift.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Il le faudra bien.

« _A quoi t'a-t-il servi ? »_

A quoi servait Drift ?

\- Ecoute…commença le bot blanc, si c'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit…ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal. Au contraire.

Il marqua une pause. Ce fut à son tour de baisser la tête. C'était comme s'il s'excusait.

\- Et peut-être que j'ai été trop dur avec toi. Pour cela…je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

Drift ne voulait pas montrer davantage d'émotion…Pourtant, sa voix tremblait.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Je croyais que cela serait une bonne idée de venir ici. Je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Mais voilà…les autres nous isolent. Je ne fais rien, à part…nettoyer le sol et préparer le repas !

Il se sentait humilié…

Wing voulait l'intégrer mais tous les membres du cercle de la Lumière avaient des responsabilités. Dai Atlas était un bot puissant. Un bot qui pouvait défendre une ville contre des troupes envahissantes…Même Outrigger avait davantage de responsabilité…

Et surtout…ils savaient se défendre.

\- Drift…ce sont les premiers jours, lui expliqua-t-il doucement. Bien sûr que c'est dur. Mais c'est pour leur montrer que tu as de la volonté. On n'arrive à rien sans rien. Et après…après, seulement, ils vont s'assouplir. J'ai été comme toi à mes débuts. On ne m'a pas épargné.

Le bot orange sentit ses poings se serrer.

\- Tu veux seulement me convaincre d'apprendre les arts martiaux ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! Je ne le veux pas et toi, tu m'y forces ! Tu fais genre d'être gentil mais tu n'es pas si désintéressé que ça !

Wing lui adressa un air triste.

\- Et je suis sûr que tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi si Gasket ne te l'avait pas demandé ! Tu pouvais choisir n'importe qui mais il a fallu que ce soit moi !

Le bot blanc laissa son bras tomber. Il fit un pas pour entrer à l'intérieur du salon. Drift eut un mouvement de recul mais Wing ferma la porte. Il était temps de parler à spark ouvert.

\- Tu souhaites des responsabilités mais tu refuses d'apprendre notre mode de vie, notre culture.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! lui cria-t-il. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que je peux pour m'intégrer dans votre groupe…mais apprendre les arts martiaux…c'est hors de question !

\- C'est pourtant une part importante du Cercle de la Lumière.

Son ton était calme. Sans lui demander l'autorisation, Wing se dirigea vers son canapé. Il s'assit dessus, lui faisant face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte ?

\- Tout !

\- Tout ? Le fait de manier une épée, un katana te dégoûte ? C'est une arme comme une autre. C'est différent d'un laser-gun, je te l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant monstrueux.

\- J'en ai déjà suffisamment bavé ! Le katana, l'épée ! Je n'en veux plus !

Wing ne se démonta pas. Il lui fit seulement un signe de tête, l'air compréhensif.

\- Je crois que tu ne connais rien des arts martiaux. Du moins, pas autant que tu le crois…

\- Oh si, j'en connais suffisamment !

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi. Parle-moi de ce que tu as appris chez Shadow Raker. Je t'écoute.

Drift fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi souhaitait-il savoir ça ?

\- C'est pourtant simple ! hurla le bot orange. Il se fichait que les autres l'entendent. On les utilise pour buter les bots, pour les voler, pour faire d'eux ce qu'on veut !

Tous ses souvenirs passés au domaine de Shadow Raker refirent doucement surface.

\- Et on peut les utiliser sur n'importe qui ! Sur les plus faibles qui ne savent pas se défendre !

« _PARDONNEZ-MOI MAITRE ! VOUS AVEZ RAISON ! JE SUIS UNE DECEPTION ! »_

\- Et à la moindre erreur, on se fait découper en pièces !

\- C'est faux, Drift.

La vue de Drift se brouilla à nouveau. Wing le fixait.

Un air de compassion.

\- Les arts martiaux, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'apprendre à utiliser un sabre, une épée, un katana. C'est une philosophie. Il y a des principes qui découlent des arts martiaux. Tu t'en sers tous les jours.

\- …Des principes ? Comme celui de t'attaquer au plus faible ?

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Le principe tel que l'honneur. C'est pour ça que je t'ai empêché de l'exécuter. On utilise ces arts pas dans le but de tuer, mais de protéger.

Protéger…

\- On les apprend également pour ne pas avoir à les utiliser. C'est ce que tu dois comprendre.

Enfin, le bot blanc se leva.

\- A mon avis, ce ne sont pas les arts martiaux en eux-mêmes qui t'effraient, Drift. C'est ce que Shadow Raker t'a enseigné. Tu penses que ce sera la même chose ici. Mais tu te trompes.

\- En quoi serais-tu différent de Shadow Raker ? grinça Drift, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge.

Wing ne répondit pas. Il était sur le point de prendre congé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a sauvé tout à l'heure, Drift ? Ton laser-gun ? Ou ton bras et ta jambe ?

\- Lâche-moi. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le bot blanc semblait…déçu.

\- Sache que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, lui déclara Wing. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre nous ne te fera du mal. Ni à toi, ni à Jetstorm, ni à Slipstream.

\- Pff. Comme si j'allais te faire confiance…

Il se fichait de l'avoir blessé.

Wing était soit trop amical pour être honnête…soit il était trop stupide.

En tout cas, il ne voulait rien de lui.

La porte se referma. Drift se retrouva seul.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Jetstorm, Slipstream et Outrigger se trouvaient dans la salle du dojo. Ils étaient assis au bord du tatami, Beak voletant autour d'eux. Wing les rejoignit. Leur présence ici piqua sa curiosité.

\- Vous n'êtes pas couchés ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- On n'a pas sommeil, lui répondit Outrigger avec un sourire.

Beak vint se percher sur son épaule.

\- Je leur racontais seulement le parcours de Beak.

\- Vraiment ? dit Wing.

\- Oui. Dai Atlas m'avait raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un magasin de jouets. Il était programmé pour torturer et détruire, au moins jusqu'à ce que Star Saber le reprogramme. Et qu'il devienne…Beak.

Le caméra-bot virevolta à nouveau, appréciant l'attention portée sur lui.

\- Un magasin de jouets…répéta Jetstorm.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais vu ? les questionna Outrigger.

\- Si, répondit Slipstream. C'est là-bas qu'on vend des Minicons. Shadow Raker nous a achetés dans l'un d'eux.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Il sentit le dégoût l'envahir quand il entendit les mots de Slipstream.

Des Minicons vendus dans des magasins de jouets ?

Comment est-ce que Cybertron pouvait autoriser cela ?

Malheureusement, Cybertron était encore plus en décadence qu'il ne l'envisageait.

Il se tourna vers Outrigger.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

Le jeune bot marron hocha la tête. Wing savait qu'il aurait aimé rester encore un peu…mais il souhaitait aborder un sujet avec Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils ne seraient probablement pas à l'aise. Il souhaitait que cela soit privé.

Outrigger attrapa Beak puis quitta la salle. Wing s'assit à côté d'eux. Doucement, il leur sourit.

\- Vous vous plaisez ici ?

C'était une question stupide. Wing regretta de l'avoir posée. Ils devaient ressentir la même chose que Drift. Après tout, qui aimait faire des corvées à longueur de journée ?

A son arrivée ici, Wing avait souhaité partir plusieurs fois aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un esclave.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Ce n'est pas différent de là d'où on vient.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah…on avait l'habitude des tâches ménagères, lui expliqua Slipstream, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Tout de suite, il ajouta.

\- Mais c'est mieux ! On est bien traités ici ! Et Outrigger est sympa.

Les optiques dorées de Wing s'assombrirent à cette pensée.

\- …Vous ne parlez jamais de Shadow Raker, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pauvres…cela ne devait pas être évident tous les jours.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Shadow Raker avait pu les maltraiter comme ça.

\- Il était notre propriétaire.

\- Cela n'excuse pas son comportement, dit Wing.

\- Nous étions ses outils, lui expliqua Slipstream. Il était libre de faire de nous ce qu'il souhaitait…même les choses les plus…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Par réflexe, Jetstorm se tint le bras droit. Son regard fuyait.

C'était suffisamment éloquent.

\- Mais tous les propriétaires de Minicons sont comme ça, précisa Slipstream.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes conscients que ce que vous subissiez…n'était pas normal ? les interrogea Wing.

Manifestement, non.

Ils se revendiquaient en tant qu'outils.

\- Il vous a fait subir des choses terribles, leur expliqua Wing. Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

\- C'était notre Maître.

\- Même s'il s'agissait de votre Maître, la torture, l'humiliation, le meurtre…vous l'ignoriez peut-être, mais je doute que tous les Déployeurs faisaient comme Shadow Raker. Je pense que certains ne traitent pas leurs Minicons d'une telle façon.

Cela laissa Slipstream et Jetstorm sans voix.

Wing poussa un soupir.

\- Je voulais vous dire…que peu importe ce qu'il vous a fait subir, que peu importe les punitions qu'il vous infligeait…ce n'était pas de votre faute. Loin de là.

\- Mais…on échouait, lui répondit Jetstorm.

\- Si vous écoutez cette culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être…vous risquez de retomber dans ses griffes.

Il se releva.

Ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à rejoindre Drift ? les questionna-t-il, par curiosité. Alors que Shadow Raker était votre Maître…

Il y eut un temps avant qu'ils ne répondent.

\- …On l'ignore.

\- On avait l'impression d'avoir…de la valeur, avec lui.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ne vous couchez pas tard.

Ils allaient devoir attendre un long moment avant que leurs blessures ne soient pansées…

Drift les avait sauvés. C'était la première étape.

Maintenant, ils devaient guérir et apprendre à vivre comme des Cybertroniens normaux. Qui n'étaient pas des jouets, des outils ou des esclaves.

* * *

Ce qu'il ignorait était que Drift les avait entendus.

Il avait entendu tout l'entretien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drift rejoignit Wing directement dans le Dojo, où il se préparait à s'entraîner.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa.

Ou plutôt…il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

\- Drift ?

Le bot orange se planta devant lui.

Tout ce qu'avait raconté Shadow Raker étaient des mensonges.

Sur les arts martiaux, sur la façon de survivre…

Pour autant…

\- J'ai réfléchi, cette nuit…

 _Une ombre reste une ombre…_

Non. Il le refusait.

Il n'y avait pas de principe, chez Shadow Raker…

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela…

Pour autant…

Il ne s'inclina pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- …J'accepte d'apprendre les arts martiaux…ou plutôt de tout réapprendre…

La surprise apparut dans les optiques de Wing.

\- …A condition que ce soit toi qui me les enseignes.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Il eut une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il vit le reflet de Fracture apparaître dans le miroir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Fracture lui faisait face, son corps adoptant une posture nonchalante. Rien à voir avec le sérieux professionnel qu'il avait rencontré lors de leur premier entretien. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il était en sécurité.

Loin de là.

Fracture pouvait être courtois, il n'en demeurait pas moins quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Il en était même effrayé. Voire même dégoûté. Il savait que c'était hypocrite de sa part. Il avait envoyé Fracture s'occuper de cet enfant pour toucher la fortune. Néanmoins, à chaque fois que le bot violet posait ses optiques sur lui, il sentait un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. S'il était si redoutable, qu'est-ce qu'avait dû être Lockdown lorsque ce dernier était encore en vie ?

« Et voilà »

D'un geste sec, Fracture lui balança le Pad sur sa table. Le Decepticon violet s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Lentement, les mains tremblantes, il saisit le Pad pour regarder ce qui était affiché sur l'écran.

Un point de repère.

\- L'enfant est à cet endroit précis, lui expliqua le chasseur de prime. J'ai même une photo preuve à l'appui pour vous montrer que le travail a bien été fait.

\- …Non…sans façon…

Il marqua une pause. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au spark.

\- …Il est bien mort ?

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux très bien vous y conduire…

\- Non. Non. Ça va aller.

Le chasseur ne semblait ressentir aucune trace de culpabilité. Rien. Il paraissait serein.

\- …Il n'a pas souffert ?

\- Non.

Fracture sortit une fiole de son chassis.

\- C'était comme s'il était endormi.

\- Je vois…

Maintenant, la fortune était à lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle pour l'empêcher de prendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Non…Plus rien…

\- Bon. N'oubliez pas votre part du marché.

Il y eut un certain agacement dans sa voix. Il comprit qu'il ne valait pas mieux le contrarier. Tout de suite, il sortit le sac de Shanix qu'il posa sur la table. Fracture le prit et l'ouvrit. Il paraissait un peu suspicieux. Pourtant, le chasseur lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce qui se passerait s'il essayait de l'entuber.

Il sentit son front devenir humide.

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Le compte était bon.

Au final, Fracture referma le sac, avant d'ouvrir son chassis pour le placer à l'intérieur.

\- Bon. On dirait que chacun de nos objectifs ont été atteints, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Le même amusé que tout à l'heure.

\- Etes-vous satisfait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je pose la question à chacun de mes clients après un service rendu.

\- Oh…

Satisfait ? Etait-ce le bon terme ?

\- Oui…

\- Tant mieux.

Etrangement, il ne partait pas.

Si la prestation a été payée, qu'attendait-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le sourire de Fracture s'agrandit à nouveau.

On aurait dit un requin.

Tout de suite, il recula. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une immense erreur.

\- Vous, mon cher.

\- Qu…Quoi ?

Fracture ne s'en démonta pas. Il s'approcha doucement du bot. Il leva son bras avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Une lame apparut.

\- Il y a une prime sur votre tête.

\- QUOI ? répéta-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez bien entendu. Votre tête est réclamée sur les réseaux sociaux. Pour 3000 Shanix. Certes, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais…que le meilleur gagne, comme on dit ?

Cela le crucifia.

Mais…Mais c'était impossible !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! lui hurla-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- La clause de loyauté ! Vous en avez parlé vous-même ! Vous ne devez pas porter atteinte à votre client !

Le Decepticon violet lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

\- C'est exact. « Jusqu'à ce que les objectifs soient atteints ». Vous m'avez répondu que vous étiez satisfait de mes services. Par conséquent, je suis libéré de notre précédente association. Je peux faire ce qui me plait, maintenant.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une condamnation à mort.

En réalité, c'était le cas. Fracture venait de le condamner. Il était présent pour le tuer.

S'il avait été capable au point de tuer un enfant…lui ôter la vie ne serait pas un problème pour lui !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale … !

\- Ha. Attention à votre langage. C'est vous qui aviez fait appel à moi en premier.

\- Vous n'avez aucun honneur !

\- L'honneur n'existe pas. C'est du business, mon cher. Qui se fiche du bien et du mal dans un monde aussi pourri que Cybertron ?

Enfin, Fracture attaqua. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques que le chasseur l'avait plaqué contre le mur, se collant à lui, le bras en avant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse planter sa lame pour lui perforer la gorge, des sirènes purent être entendues au loin.

Le Decepticon violet s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. A travers la fenêtre, des lumières bleues envahissaient la pièce. Les sirènes reprirent.

De violents coups à la porte…

Qui qu'ils furent, ils étaient nombreux…

\- …Les Autobots…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Fracture le relâcha violemment. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, il sentit la pointe du métal froid de la lame sur son front.

\- Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, le chasseur s'était déjà évadé par la fenêtre tandis que la porte fut fracassée.

Il ne devait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère…

Oui. Bientôt, son tour viendrait.

* * *

Fracture ne fit pas de match cette nuit-là.

Ni la nuit suivante.

Il n'en ferait plus jamais.

Chaque soir, il se rendait à ce même club clandestin de free-fight…

Chaque soir, il combattait un adversaire pour empocher la prime.

Chaque soir, il revenait plus riche.

Mais pas ce soir-là.

Il resta là, contemplant le spectacle devant lui.

Le club en flammes. Il n'en restait que des débris fumants dans la nuit rouge. Près de lui, un bot enflammé passa en hurlant, se débattant, suppliant qu'on mette fin à son calvaire…

Fracture l'ignora.

Il s'agissait d'un coup des bombardements Autobots.

Un missile qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage.

Il leva la tête.

Il aperçut le cadavre du gérant, gisant sur un poteau qui lui avait apparemment transpercé le spark. Sa tête étant baissée, les bras pendants vers le bas, Fracture ne put déchiffrer son expression.

C'était la guerre…

Le gérant avait été présent à ses débuts. Il n'avait pas cru en lui jusqu'à sa première victoire. Après cela, il avait toujours parié sur lui. Il l'avait toujours encouragé…

Il soupira.

Tant pis. Il était mort. C'était la guerre. C'était ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il aurait été plus fort, il aurait survécu.

Il tourna les talons, ne se retournant pas.

En tout cas, il avait bien choisi de ne pas être Autobot.

De toute façon, ils ne l'arrêteraient pas.

Ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de poursuivre son objectif.

Etre le chasseur le plus craint de toute la galaxie…

…Et le revoir.

Revoir son modèle.

Revoir Lockdown.

* * *

« Montre-moi »

Drift tenta une nouvelle fois.

Il se prit un coup dans l'épaule.

« Montre-moi ! »

Mais à la seconde où il essaya de lui porter un coup au visage, il atterrit en-dehors du tatami, une vive douleur lui écrasant le dos. Wing s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Je t'ai demandé de me refaire les gestes que t'a enseigné Shadow Raker.

\- Mais j'essaie ! lui cria presque Drift, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ce qu'il t'a appris ?

Drift releva péniblement la tête vers lui. Y usant toutes ses forces, il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il essaya de l'attaquer à nouveau mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir Wing user ses lames qu'il fut expédié à nouveau, tombant face contre terre. Il glapit de douleur et de colère. Il ne devait pas céder…

Un air sombre passa sur le visage de Wing.

\- …Relèves-toi.

\- …Non…

\- Relèves-toi !

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- On va tout recommencer. Tu vas tout réapprendre. C'est la seule façon pour toi de te débarrasser de cette haine qui t'encombre le spark.

\- Mais…

Drift eut des difficultés à se remettre debout. Une main lui fut tendue.

Celle du bot blanc.

Celle de son mentor.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? l'interrogea Wing.

Son sourire chaleureux réapparut.

Ce fut pour ce sourire que Drift pensait avoir raison d'avoir accepté.

Il lui saisit la main. Wing l'aida à se redresser.

Puis, il s'assit en tailleur. Il invita Drift à l'imiter.

\- La première chose que tu dois savoir, ce sont les principes découlant des arts martiaux.

\- L'honneur, m'as-tu dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'honneur ?

Drift baissa les optiques.

Il ne savait pas et il en avait honte.

Il estimait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

\- Tout le monde a un code moral. Il peut y avoir des valeurs générales, communes tout comme il peut exister un code spécifique à une personne particulière, lui expliqua Wing. Néanmoins, les samouraïs du Cercle de la Lumière adoptent un code moral traditionnel. Souhaites-tu en savoir les composantes ?

Drift opina du chef.

\- Le courage, la loyauté, la bonté, la droiture, le respect, la dignité et l'humilité. Est-ce que l'un de ses termes te parle ?

Des termes qui ne lui disaient absolument rien…qui lui étaient totalement étrangers…A la question de Wing, Drift eut beaucoup de mal à s'identifier à l'un de ses mots.

\- …aucun.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- Ce sont des qualités que je ne possède pas.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez approfondi, Drift. Cherche dans ton esprit et trouve la réponse.

\- Mes actes…

\- Peu importe tes actes, tout le monde a des qualités, lui répliqua doucement Wing. Il faut juste que tu les accueilles.

Wing attendit.

Courage…

\- Du courage, effectivement. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour arracher Jetstorm et Slipstream des mains de Shadow Raker. Un lâche les aurait laissés tomber et se serait enfui.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire…

\- Sans compter que tu étais prêt à te dresser contre un voleur pour défendre Slipstream.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Après…on peut également appeler cela de l'imprudence. C'est selon le point de vue.

Imprudence…oui. C'était le mot adapté.

La loyauté…

\- Je n'ai aucune loyauté.

\- Pas même pour les Decepticons ?

\- J'ai choisi les Decepticons parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts…

Et parce que les Autobots ont assassiné Gasket, souhaita-t-il ajouter.

La bonté…La droiture…

\- Il n'y a rien de tout cela en moi.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- J'ai dû voler. J'ai dû tuer pour survivre. On ne peut m'appeler une « bonne » personne. Et je ne suis pas une personne respectable, ni respectueuse, ni digne, ni humble. Cela ne sert à rien de rechercher ces qualités en moi.

\- Tu manques vraiment de confiance en toi, Drift.

Le bot blanc croyait-il vraiment que ces mots s'appliquent à lui ?

\- Quand bien même, tu penses ne pas posséder ces qualités. Cela ne t'empêche pas de les apprendre. L'honneur nécessite une conduire humble. Il s'agit du comportement que nous pensons être le plus juste à adopter. Un idéal.

En quel idéal pouvait-il croire ?

\- L'honneur est également consisté par le respect. Le respect des autres. Accomplir son devoir, ne pas les rabaisser, prendre en compte leurs forces et leurs faiblesses sans en abuser…mais cela implique également le respect de soi. Ne pas rejeter qui nous sommes. Accepter nos erreurs pour ne plus les recommencer. S'améliorer. Se perfectionner.

Il ajouta, avec une pointe d'humeur.

\- Cela consiste également à ne pas se dévaloriser. Nul n'est parfait, Drift.

\- Pourtant, je dois le devenir…pour réparer mes erreurs.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'être parfait arrangerait les autres ? Tu crois que c'est ce que souhaitent Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

Drift tiqua. Pourquoi parlait-il d'eux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Jetstorm et Slipstream viennent faire là-dedans ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que tu les entraînais, lui expliqua Wing.

\- C'était une erreur.

\- De quoi ? De les entraîner ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Je n'ai aucune expérience.

\- Rien ne t'empêchera de le leur apprendre une fois l'expérience acquise.

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Ce ne sont pas mes Minicons. Tu peux le faire toi-même.

Wing se rapprocha doucement de lui. Le bot orange sentit à nouveau la main sur son épaule.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, son spark se mit à battre plus vite.

\- Ils n'appartiennent à personne.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un Déployeur, répliqua Drift. Je ne peux pas l'être. Je ne veux pas.

Il y eut un temps de réponse.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes Minicons. Mais ils peuvent devenir tes élèves.

Ses élèves…

Drift n'avait jamais pensé utiliser ce terme un jour.

Ses élèves…et il serait leur professeur ?

Wing se releva.

\- Allez. Il est temps de me montrer ce que tu sais faire.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Au début, il ne croyait pas qu'elle viendrait.

Comme convenu, il s'était rendu sur la place du Marché d'Atynx, située dans les quartiers pauvres des Cités de Cristal. Axe s'était levé tôt, peu avant l'heure habituelle de l'entraînement. De toute façon, Dai Atlas ne risquait pas de le réprimander. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait.

Mais plus le temps passa, plus Axe se sentit bien naïf. Après tout, il ne connaissait que le nom d'Esmeral. Elle ne lui devait rien. Peut-être avait-elle promis des livres dans le seul but d'être polie après l'avoir sauvée.

Du peu qu'il avait constaté, elle ne semblait pas être une personne qui fasse confiance aux autres.

Alors pourquoi lui prêterait-elle des livres, surtout qu'ils étaient devenus quasiment introuvables ici ?

Puis, au moment où Axe allait tourner les talons pour rentrer, il aperçut la fembot au loin, tenant un paquet dans les bras.

Et le sourire lui revint.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle avec une mine gênée.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Je ne savais pas quel livre vous tenterait. Donc, je vous ai apporté un peu tous les genres que j'avais.

\- Les genres ?

Elle posa le paquet au sol, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le salir. Puis, elle sortit un petit appareil. Elle appuya sur un bouton et le paquet s'ouvrit de lui-même.

Elle sortit plusieurs livres, aux diverses couleurs de couverture, qu'elle lui présenta.

\- Des livres d'histoire, des livres d'aventure, des livres policiers…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Des livres sur la religion cybertronienne et…des livres de romance.

\- Ha. C'est pile ce qu'il me faut.

\- Je vous laisse ces deux-là ?

\- Eh bien…je les prendrais tous mais je ne souhaite pas en abuser…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Elle replaça tous les livres dans le paquet et les lui tendit.

\- Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin, s'inclina Axe.

Esmeral cligna des optiques. Finalement, elle s'inclina à son tour, l'imitant.

\- …Merci de m'avoir attendue.

\- Je vous les rendrai dès que j'aurais fini, fit Axe.

\- Vous pouvez me trouver ici facilement. Je suis ici tous les jours.

Esmeral tourna les talons. Elle était sur le point de prendre congé.

\- …Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Axe ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête.

Mais il se sentit pris d'une pulsion.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser repartir comme ça. Sinon, il se sentirait bête.

\- Je vous offrirais un cube, pour vous remercier.

Esmeral s'arrêta.

\- Cela ne sera pas utile.

\- J'aimerais vraiment…

La fembot demeura immobile. Cela dura quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Au début, Axe se sentit idiot. Complètement bête. Elle allait croire qu'il lui fait du rentre-dedans…

Il se sentit bête…au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un murmure provenant de la bouche d'Esmeral.

« Très bien »

La honte se transforma en soulagement.

Il serra le paquet dans ses mains.

Du soulagement…avec peut-être une pointe d'excitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

Star Saber. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le bot rouge le fixa intensément, les bras croisés. Néanmoins, derrière son masque, Axe discerna de la curiosité dans ses optiques. Après tout, depuis tout le temps qu'ils étaient au Cercle de la Lumière, il avait appris à lire les expressions corporelles du bot pour pouvoir deviner ses humeurs.

Parfois, c'était simple. Parfois, c'était compliqué.

\- Dai Atlas m'a chargé de te chercher. Tu ne t'es pas rendu à l'entraînement.

\- …Je suis venu chercher quelque chose, lui répondit Axe.

\- Ah bon ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Axe se rapprocha. Il lui montra le contenu du paquet. Star Saber se pencha. Au hasard, il saisit plusieurs ouvrages pour lire leurs titres.

\- Des livres… ?

\- Tous ceux qu'on possédait ont été brûlés.

\- Oui…Par Gasket.

Star Saber cracha ce nom avec dégoût. Axe tiqua. Le bot masqué n'avait jamais réellement apprécié leur ancien camarade.

Auparavant, il pensait que son mépris vis-à-vis de lui avait été injustifié…mais à présent…

\- … _L'amour de Iacon,_ lut Star Saber.

\- Il y a de tout…De l'histoire, de la romance…

\- _Les religions Cybertroniennes…_

A la lecture de ce titre, Star Saber se renfrogna.

Axe comprit.

\- Débarrasse-toi de celui-là.

\- Ce n'est qu'un livre…

\- Il n'y a qu'une religion. Celle de Primus.

Le combattant jaune et violet serra les poings.

Star Saber était religieux…tout comme Dai Atlas…

Mais à la différence de Star Saber, Dai Atlas acceptait le fait qu'il y ait d'autres religions dans l'univers de Cybertron. Des bots qui ne croyaient pas forcément à Primus, à Unicron…du moins, pas en tant que dieux…

Star Saber demeurait fermé à toute pensée qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne.

\- Je ne me débarrasserai pas de ce livre. Surtout qu'il n'est pas à moi.

\- Alors à qui est-il ?

\- On me l'a prêté ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi que je comptais les faire lire.

D'un pas lourd mais rapide, Axe quitta la Place du Marché, laissant Star Saber seul derrière.

Chaque fois qu'ils en venaient à ce sujet, ils se disputaient.

Il préférait décamper avant que cela ne dégénère.

* * *

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Le rythme de son spark accéléra.

« Allons, Drift »

Drift esquiva difficilement un coup sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une épée était déjà placée sous sa gorge.

\- Tu es déjà mort !

\- Tais-toi !

Le bot orange agrippa l'épée de Wing. Il voulait la faire reculer pour lui permettre de se relever mais son professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il reçut un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Monsieur Drift !

Etait-ce Jetstorm ? Ou Slipstream ? Drift ne saurait le deviner. Les deux assistaient à ce semi-combat.

Un combat, ça ?

Wing l'attendait de pied ferme. Drift grimaça sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Debout ! Relève-toi !

Il se releva. Et attaqua à nouveau.

Et à nouveau, il se prit un uppercut en plein visage qui le fit voler. Il eut de la chance de retomber sur le tatami, cette fois. Le tapis amortissait le choc.

\- Relève-toi.

Il devait reprendre son souffle. Wing attendait toujours qu'il se remette debout.

C'était stupide…

Il voulut lui lancer son épée.

Wing le bloqua aisément. L'épée retomba lourdement à côté de lui. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et la lui jeta à ses pieds.

\- Non, Drift. Debout. Je veux t'affronter corps-à-corps.

C'était ce qu'il souhaitait ?

C'était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Il reprit son épée.

Debout.

Il poussa un cri de guerre. Wing ne bougea pas. Il attendait qu'il vienne à lui.

L'instant d'après, il s'écrasa dans le mur.

Primus ! Il n'arriverait jamais à le toucher !

\- Debout.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je m'en fiche. Relève-toi.

Il passa sa main sur la blessure infligée par le coup de Wing. Elle saignait légèrement. Les parties lésées de son corps lui criaient d'abandonner, de lâcher prise…

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'attaquer…en finir de suite…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas honorable, Drift.

Il l'ennuyait avec son honneur…

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Drift avait commencé…ou plutôt, recommencé son entraînement.

Et depuis le début, c'était comme ça. Drift n'arrivait même pas à lui porter un assaut. Il ne pouvait même pas le frapper sans que son professeur ne l'envoie dans le décor.

\- Tu dois apprendre à encaisser la douleur. A passer outre.

\- J'en ai assez !

\- Tu voulais que je te les enseigne.

\- Mais je ne peux même pas t'approcher !

Wing poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas satisfait. Il abaissa son arme et se tourna vers Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Allez voir Axe.

\- Non ! On ne le laisse pas seul, protesta Jetstorm.

\- Allez demander à Axe de vous montrer quelques mouvements. Ensuite, vous rejoindrez Drift, leur précisa-t-il calmement.

Les deux Minicons s'échangèrent un regard. Silencieusement, il demanda l'autorisation de Drift.

Pourquoi lui demander son autorisation ?

Il laissa seulement échapper un gémissement. Son souffle avait été coupé.

\- Monsieur…

\- Faites…ce qu'il dit…ne…restez pas plantés là !

Il les vit sursauter. Drift poussa un autre cri d'énervement.

Finalement, ils lui obéirent et coururent vers Axe qui s'entraînait à côté.

\- Debout, Drift, lui ordonna Wing sévèrement.

\- A quoi bon?

\- Tu combats pour un idéal. Pour ce que tu considères comme juste. Est-ce que tu vas laisser quelques coups t'empêcher d'accéder à cet idéal ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'aimerais t'y voir !

Wing approuva.

\- Oui. Moi-même, je m'en suis pris des coups. Gasket me les infligeait. Pourtant, je suis encore en vie. Et tu vivras aussi.

\- La ferme…juste…la ferme…

Ses optiques s'humidifiaient. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas faiblir sous le coup de la douleur.

Wing s'abaissa et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le remettre droit.

\- On va faire une pause. Cela ne sert à rien, le bourrage de crâne.

\- …J'aimerais bien…

Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc. Drift s'assit pour reprendre longuement son souffle. Près d'eux, Axe montrait des mouvements à Slipstream, tandis que Jetstorm leur lançait quelques coups d'œil inquiets.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai perdu mon temps chez Shadow Raker…alors qu'il ne m'apprenait rien…dit Drift.

Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Wing.

\- Je pense que Shadow Raker t'a appris des choses, malgré tout, le reprit-il doucement.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

\- Tu souhaitais le rendre fier. Lui faire plaisir…cela te rendait tenace. Tu ne lâchais rien.

Pff.

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose…

Dai Atlas et Star Saber passèrent près d'eux. Drift ne leur parlait pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, ils l'ignoraient.

Mais cette fois, ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

\- Tout va bien, Wing ? Tu t'en sors ? lui demanda Dai Atlas, le ton presqu'inquiet.

Wing hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Il s'y est mis. Cela a été long, mais il s'y est mis.

\- Et tu crois quoi ? l'interrogea le bot géant. Qu'on va lui jeter des fleurs ?

Cela crispa Drift.

Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Il les avait rejoints ! Il voulait s'intégrer ! Faire partie de l'équipe !

\- Il a du potentiel, le défendit Wing.

\- On s'en fiche, du potentiel. Moi ce que je souhaite, ce sont des résultats, lui rétorqua Dai Atlas.

Des résultats…

Ils ne l'épargnaient pas.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas envie de l'intégrer ! Il le méprisait depuis le premier jour !

Il sentit également une tension chez Wing. Cependant, son ton ne changea pas.

\- Ses Minicons s'en sortent bien.

\- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps, répliqua Star Saber. Les Minicons n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Cela fit réagir le bot orange. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Drift saisit son épée d'entraînement. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en servir contre Star Saber, elle fut directement bloquée par Wing. Le bot blanc ne s'était même pas levé pour lui barrer la route.

Dai Atlas eut presque l'air…amusé.

\- En tout cas, il a du répondant.

\- Il faut juste lui laisser sa chance, dit Wing. Soyez sûrs que je ne le ménage pas.

Ha ça non. Et Drift ne voulait pas ménager cette espèce d'enfoiré masqué qui venait de les insulter. Pour peu, il l'aurait bien envoyé valser comme Wing n'a pas cessé de le faire.

\- Il a intérêt à mériter sa place, fit Dai Atlas avant de s'éloigner. Parce que sinon, lui et ses Minicons vont dégager rapidement.

Star Saber le suivit. Ces deux-là traînaient toujours ensemble. Drift jeta un regard noir à Wing.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Star Saber est toujours comme ça, malheureusement.

\- Et tu approuves ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Wing abaissa son épée.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- Oh oui…si je pouvais lui…

\- La pause est finie. On reprend.

Oh oui.

Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'était plus fatigué.

La rage le dominait, maintenant.

Il agrippa son épée d'entraînement et courut vers Wing.

Drift s'écrasa près de Dai Atlas.

\- Debout ! l'appela le bot blanc.

Il se remit debout.

Et une fois encore, il heurta le sol.

\- Debout !

Et il recommença.

Et il s'effondra à nouveau.

Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il fera payer à Star Saber.

Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, il parviendra à toucher Wing.

Dans son dos, il sentit le regard brûlant de Dai Atlas.

Tout du long, il l'observait.

Il ne saurait deviner s'il s'agissait du mépris ou de l'admiration.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

 **OOC: Coucou à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Debout ! »

Drift sentait le goût de l'energon dans sa gorge. Il était couché à plat ventre, face contre terre. Lentement, il sentit ses poings se serrer.

« J'ai dit : debout » lui ordonna Wing.

Il en avait assez.

Doucement, il se redressa. Il attrapa son épée d'entraînement. Wing l'attendait sans bouger, son habituel air strict sur son visage.

Il allait le ravaler…

Drift courut vers lui, l'arme en l'air.

L'épée vola. Wing avait croisé ses lames autour du cou de Drift.

« Tu es mort, lui dit-il.

\- Bon sang ! Dis-moi ce qui cloche !

\- Je te l'ai expliqué. Je sais déjà quelle partie tu comptes attaquer, seulement en déchiffrant ton regard.

\- Ha bon ? Et où comptais-je attaquer ? lui cracha presque le bot orange.

\- Le cou.

Wing se décala, baissant ses armes.

\- Ton corps lui-même ne doit jamais te trahir. Ne laisse pas une fenêtre à ton adversaire.

\- Et où dois-je regarder ? Je ne peux pas me bander les optiques.

Le bot blanc esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ne lâche jamais ton adversaire. Le combat ne se limite pas au corps-à-corps. C'est aussi…un combat d'optique.

\- En fait, je ne dois jamais te lâcher du regard ? précisa Drift en soupirant.

Son mentor hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, non ? On dit que les optiques sont le reflet du spark.

Drift s'exécuta.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

Cela dura quelques instants.

Et Drift se sentit incapable de continuer. Il ne comprit pas…

Ils s'étaient entraînés depuis des heures, maintenant. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'attaquer. Et lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin, pour entamer ce « combat d'optique », Drift se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

Une chaleur le prit au spark. Il essaya de se dire que c'était la fatigue, qu'il avait besoin de repos. Mieux. Que le sourire de Wing, qui l'avait pris en charge dès son premier jour, qui lui répétait et re-répétait de prendre confiance en lui, de ne pas se laisser aller, de ne pas douter de ses compétences, lui faisait ressentir un certain bien-être…

Un bien-être qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps…

Il n'y arriva pas.

\- Souhaites-tu arrêter ? l'interrogea son mentor.

\- Oui…

\- Très bien.

Wing rangea ses armes. De façon similaire à Shadow Raker, il s'agenouilla devant le tatami pour faire le salut final. Drift l'imita.

Mais à la différence de Shadow Raker, Wing ne se plaça pas devant lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

Et il ne regardait pas le tatami. Sa tête était collée au sol, les optiques closes. Shadow Raker gardait toujours les optiques ouvertes, se contentant seulement de faire un signe avant de se relever.

Ici, cela durait plus longtemps.

Finalement, Wing quitta la salle d'entraînement, son élève sur ses talons.

\- Je comprends, tu sais, lui déclara le bot blanc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident, de ne jamais détacher ses optiques du même point. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début. Mais Gasket…il m'a appris à me dépasser.

Toujours ce ton nostalgique dès qu'il mentionnait Gasket…

Parfois, Drift se demandait quel genre de relation les deux avaient. Mentor et élève, aucun doute…mais y avait-il eu davantage ?

Il préféra ne rien commenter.

\- Shadow Raker ne m'a jamais appris ce type de combat. Je pense qu'il voulait toujours gagner, quoi qu'il arrive, expliqua Drift.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Il ne m'apprenait rien, au final. Contrairement à toi, c'était un mauvais professeur.

\- Vraiment ?

A nouveau ce sourire. Drift détourna le regard à nouveau. Il sentit une chaleur au niveau des joues.

Si les robots pouvaient rougir, il l'aurait fait…Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?

\- Et comment me trouves-tu, en tant que professeur ? le questionna Wing sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Suis-je un bon professeur ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fichue question ?

\- …N'enfle pas des chevilles, soupira Drift.

\- Toute critique est la bienvenue, ajouta le bot blanc, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Toute critique…

Il pouvait lui accorder ça. D'un ton sec, il répondit.

\- Tu m'apprends des choses. De bonnes choses.

\- C'est difficile de discerner le bon et le mauvais, lui précisa Wing. Mais…je t'apprends ce que j'estime être juste.

\- …ça me fait me sentir bien.

Il se reprit.

\- Dans le sens…J'ai adoré voler, avec Shadow Raker. J'adorais m'accaparer ces trésors, ces choses qui appartenaient aux autres et que je pouvais considérer comme mien…parce que je n'avais jamais eu quelque chose qui m'appartenait vraiment…mais ici…c'est différent. Je me sens…bien. Apprendre ces choses…

L'honneur, le respect…

C'était une sensation différente de ce qu'il avait vécu.

C'était comme si un poids lui avait été retiré de ses épaules.

\- …Je suis ravi.

Il faudrait que Wing arrête de sourire comme ça.

* * *

« ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Axe ? » lui demanda Wing alors qu'ils entraient au réfectoire.

Ils trouvèrent le bot violet et jaune assis à une table, penché sur un livre. Wing s'approcha de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? le questionna le bot blanc.

\- Je te le passerai après, si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Wing émit un léger rire. Drift se contenta de prendre un cube. Il ne prit pas part à la discussion. Cela ne le concernait pas, après tout.

\- Eh bien…c'est une amie qui me l'a prêté, fit Axe, se grattant le casque, manifestement gêné.

\- Une amie ? Je la connais ?

\- Je ne crois pas…en tout cas, elle m'a prêté ce livre, ainsi que d'autres.

Drift observa son mentor. Sans attendre un ordre, il sortit un cube d'energon de la réserve pour le lui tendre. Les optiques de Wing s'éclairèrent.

\- Merci, dit-il, reconnaissant.

\- Je t'en prie.

Wing reporta son attention sur Axe.

\- J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de la connaître.

Axe pouffa. Pour changer de sujet, il ouvrit son chassis. D'autres ouvrages apparurent sur la table.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire ceux-là.

\- De quoi cela parle ?

\- Oh, il y a de tout. Policier, aventure, histoire…

\- _Les religions cybertroniennes…_

\- Evite de le montrer à Star Saber, fit Axe, un air sombre sur son visage. Je me suis déjà pris la tête avec lui à ce sujet.

Wing opina du chef. Drift ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le réfectoire pour rejoindre Jetstorm et Slipstream quand son mentor l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Tu ne veux pas en prendre un ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De livre.

Drift fronça les sourcils.

Le sujet qu'il détestait aborder…

Shadow Raker ne l'avait jamais su. Mais Wing…

\- …Je ne sais pas lire.

Pourtant, il l'annonça avec plus de facilités qu'il ne le croyait. Autant, il se moquait de l'avis des autres mais Wing était son mentor.

Est-ce qu'il allait le juger ?

Son professeur s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Souhaites-tu essayer d'apprendre ?

\- Non, inutile. Je n'ai pas envie de…perdre mon temps.

De faire perdre ton temps, pensa-t-il.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es ici pour apprendre, dit Wing.

\- …j'ai des choses à faire…

Il avait honte.

\- Je pense que cela t'apporterait quelque chose, insista le bot blanc. Observer d'autres manières de penser, découvrir des histoires, explorer d'autres horizons…et puis…

A nouveau, ce sourire plaisant.

\- Et puis…tu pourrais ensuite l'enseigner à Jetstorm et Slipstream…à moins qu'ils ne sachent déjà lire ?

\- …Non.

Il se renfrogna. C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu n'as qu'à leur apprendre, si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est de toi dont ils ont besoin, lui rappela-t-il.

Pourquoi, lui ?

Les autres les traiteraient beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que Drift.

\- Ecoute, fit Wing. Je ne te force pas. Mais si tu désires apprendre…rejoins-moi dans mes appartements. On sera au calme.

\- Et tu devrais voir Wing lire ! renchérit Axe en ricanant. C'est marrant. Il change de voix selon les personnages et s'y croit vraiment !

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, tu vas m'y rejoindre ! lui rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

Drift demeura sans voix. Cela le fit hésiter.

Devait-il accepter ? Bien sûr, il découvrirait quelque chose. Jetstorm et Slipstream découvriraient quelque chose mais…

\- C'est difficile.

\- Non. Une fois que tu le sais, cela devient naturel.

Pourtant, en observant ces pages, ces caractères cybertroniens…

Cela avait l'air compliqué.

\- N'aie pas peur.

N'aie pas peur…

Pourquoi devait-il avoir peur ? Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi horrible que de se faire envoyer valser par Wing lors d'un entraînement.

Et s'il pouvait transmettre ce savoir à Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Lire leur serait bénéfique…

Il quitta la pièce sans répondre.

* * *

« Je t'ai observé »

Il aurait dû l'apercevoir bien avant que celui-ci ne l'interpelle.

Vu sa taille, Dai Atlas était repérable à cent mètres.

Mais Drift était perdu dans ses pensées…il était passé devant lui sans le calculer.

Sa voix grave le fit s'arrêter.

\- J'ai observé ton entraînement, ajouta Dai Atlas.

Drift ne répondit pas.

\- …C'est pathétique.

Super. Il l'abordait pour l'insulter.

\- Tu ne sais même pas suivre les conseils de Wing. Tu ne sais même pas suivre les conseils de ton ancien professeur.

Qu'il parle de Shadow Raker le mit hors de lui.

\- Shadow Raker est un abruti qui ne m'apprenait rien ! Il m'enseignait seulement à faire le mal ! lui répliqua le bot orange.

\- Tu te préoccupes du mal, maintenant ?

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras.

Le bien, le mal…

Drift n'y avait pas pensé.

Voler était mal. Tuer était mal…

\- En tout cas, j'admire ta ténacité, admit Dai Atlas, son ton ne changeant pas. Tu ne lâches rien.

Drift ne sut pas si c'était sincère ou non.

Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour le savoir.

\- …je dois avouer que ça me plait. C'est ce qu'on recherche ici.

\- Je veux seulement—

\- Inutile, le coupa Dai Atlas. Tu veux devenir l'un des nôtres. Continue à t'acharner comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. Sinon, tu t'en vas.

Oui. Il l'avait déjà dit.

Mais pas sous la forme d'un compliment. Il était sur le point de se retirer quand la voix de Dai Atlas s'éleva à nouveau.

\- …Wing est quelqu'un qui a le spark sur la main, ajouta le bot géant.

Oui. Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort.

\- Mais c'est quelqu'un de naïf aussi. Et je ne tolérerai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. A lui et aux autres. Surtout que tu es un Decepticon.

Il avait déjà des à priori sur lui.

Pour être honnête, Drift ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais…cela l'irritait quand même.

\- Alors, rends-le fier. Ne le déçois pas.

Ce fut tout.

Dai Atlas disparut avant que Drift ne puisse le convaincre qu'il ne le décevrait pas, que ce n'était pas son intention.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager de décevoir Wing.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

* * *

Le soir venu, Drift toqua à la porte des appartements de Wing.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Dai Atlas avait toujours beaucoup de difficultés à recharger.

Il y avait trop de pensées qui défilaient dans son processeur. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas très positives.

Effectivement, il pensait à la sécurité des Cités de Cristal.

Il pensait aux troupes qui menaçaient la ville et ses habitants.

Il pensait au Cercle de la Lumière.

Et plus que tout, il pensait à ses membres : Axe, Wing, Outrigger, Star Saber…

A chaque fois, il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était suffisant.

S'ils arriveraient à survivre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Si la cupidité et le désir de domination s'éteindrait un jour.

Il soupira. Probablement jamais.

Star Saber et lui avaient pour habitude de prier Primus une fois par jour, pour lui demander du courage et de la chance pour le reste de la guerre à venir. C'était leur coutume. A chaque fois qu'il en ressortait, Dai Atlas ressentait une sensation ambigüe. D'un côté, du soulagement. Il savait que Primus l'écoutait et qu'il lui enverrait ce courage et cette chance dont ils avaient besoin. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de le décevoir.

Il avait peur de ne pas mériter son aide.

« Les autres devraient venir prier » fit remarquer Star Saber.

Dai Atlas soupira.

\- Ils ont autre chose à faire.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière est supposé être une société croyante. En quoi sont-ils croyants s'ils ne s'inclinent pas devant notre Dieu ?

\- Ils ont sûrement autre chose à faire.

Dai Atlas avait envie de lui répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas le but du Cercle de la Lumière. Ils étaient avant tout des guerriers qui protégeaient la sérennité de la cité. Le fait qu'ils soient croyants en Primus n'était que quelque chose de secondaire.

Mais il ne désirait pas de conflit.

Il fixa Star Saber. Il avait été le second à le rejoindre. Il était celui que Dai Atlas connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. Au contraire de Dai Atlas, Star Saber était parti de rien. Mais durant l'Âge d'Or, il avait été élevé au rang de chef des Forces Défensives Galactiques pour protéger Cybertron contre tous ceux qui souhaitaient lui nuire. Un maître d'épée légendaire qui avait tout renoncé pour intégrer le Cercle de la Lumière.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Star Saber n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard concernant ses motivations.

La seule chose dont il avait parlé…

\- Star Saber.

\- Oui ?

Ils quittaient la salle de prière.

\- …Cette paix que tu cherchais. Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

Derrière son masque, Dai Atlas pouvait lire l'étonnement de Star Saber.

\- Quand tu es venu ici, tu m'as parlé d'une paix que tu souhaitais trouver. Une paix à laquelle tu n'avais pas eu droit durant tes années dans les Forces Défensives Galactiques.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu voulais dire par là.

Star Saber mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

\- Cette guerre, ces conflits…je risquais ma vie tous les jours à défendre une planète qui ne le méritait pas.

\- Cybertron est notre planète, le corrigea sévèrement Dai Atlas.

\- Une planète peuplée d'idiots qui se font la guerre par souci de pouvoir alors qu'aucun d'eux n'en est digne. Qu'il s'agisse d'Optimus, de Megatron…aucun d'eux ne le mérite.

Sur ce point, Dai Atlas admettait qu'il avait raison.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle le Cercle de la Lumière doit rester fermé, fit Star Saber. Sinon, ces idiots arriveront jusqu'à nous.

Oui.

Il avait déjà commis une erreur en autorisant Drift à intégrer les lieux du Cercle de la Lumière.

Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un Decepticon…

Irrémédiablement, cela renvoya Dai Atlas à ses années sombres.

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un._

 _Aucun de nous n'a le droit de libre-arbitre. Nous sommes un tout et un rien._

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Non. Il n'était pas comme lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Dai Atlas s'arrêta. Il s'agissait d'Outrigger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionna le bot géant.

D'habitude, il était toujours accompagné de Beak. Mais cette fois, il était seul…

Cela voulait dire…

\- Je ne trouve plus Beak, lui avoua le jeune bot.

Dai Atlas soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Beak partait vivre sa vie. Cela pouvait durer plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne revienne satisfait, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Ce caméra-bot ne nous apporte décidément que des ennuis, soupira Dai Atlas.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Outrigger. Sans lui, on ignorerait que des troupes essaient de prendre la cité d'assaut.

Le jeune bot avait l'air inquiet.

\- Je n'aime pas le savoir seul.

Dai Atlas tenta de le rassurer vainement.

\- Il est sûrement quelque part, il va revenir. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours.

\- Mais s'il ne revient pas, cette fois-ci ? S'il se fait capturer par des pirates ? Ou des marchands d'esclave ?

Le bot géant leva les optiques.

\- Dans ce cas, nous partirons à sa recherche. Mais je t'avertis que cela sera la dernière fois. Il faut que tu apprennes à dresser ton animal.

Tout de suite, cela tiqua Outrigger.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal ! C'est un caméra-bot !

\- Cela reste un animal, renchérit Star Saber.

\- C'est un membre de l'équipe ! lui cria le jeune bot.

\- Si tu le dis…

Dai Atlas était sur le point de prendre congé quand il entendit Outrigger murmurer :

\- En tout cas, on lui offre beaucoup de responsabilités. Beaucoup plus qu'à moi.

Bon sang ! Il n'allait pas remettre cette discussion sur le tapis !

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Outrigger ? fit Dai Atlas, le ton sec.

Il n'était pas d'humeur pour cela.

\- Laisse-moi sortir pour partir à sa recherche. C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- C'est non. Et tu le sais, lui rétorqua le bot géant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je sais me battre !

Oui. Il savait se battre.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux pour moi qui ne le soit pas pour vous ? J'ai suivi le même entraînement que vous ! Je suis un membre du Cercle de la Lumière ! s'énerva Outrigger.

Dai Atlas et Star Saber s'échangèrent un regard.

Encore une crise…

\- Tu commences à m'agacer, fit le bot bleu.

Ils allaient s'éloigner. Le temps que sa crise passe…

\- Je suis comme vous ! Mais vous ne me laissez jamais la chance de vous le prouver ! rugit le jeune bot. Pour lui, la discussion n'était pas close.

Dai Atlas serra les poings. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas comme nous ! rugit-il, le ton cinglant.

Cela figea Outrigger.

\- Tu n'es pas assez mature pour qu'on te donne de vraies missions ! Tu n'es pas assez expérimenté pour être considéré comme un membre à part entière ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait même pas prendre soin de son caméra-bot !

Il n'attendit pas la contre-attaque du jeune bot.

Probablement parce qu'Outrigger n'avait rien à redire.

La colère commençait à monter…

Dai Atlas fit signe à Star Saber de le suivre, laissant leur camarade seul.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, Dai Atlas sentit cette émotion qu'il haïssait. La même émotion qui l'empêchait de recharger.

La culpabilité.

Il en avait conscience. Les mots qu'il avait employé à l'égard d'Outrigger étaient durs. A l'heure qu'il était, il pouvait ressentit la rage, la déception et la tristesse de leur plus jeune membre.

Ils l'avaient recueilli et élevés tout du long…

Et on ne le considérait pas comme un membre.

Mais s'il essayait de lui expliquer, s'il lui accordait le droit de sortir pour rechercher Beak…Dai Atlas avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Qu'il se fasse attaquer par des troupes, des pirates, des voleurs, tout comme ceux qu'Axe, Wing et Drift avaient affronté l'autre jour.

Il valait mieux être trop sévère que trop négligent…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Outrigger.

Ni aucun autre membre.

* * *

 _« Unicron et Primus, une fraternité proche mais mor—_

Drift tenta d'épeler le mot mais finalement, il s'arrêta. Il n'arrivait pas à lire le dernier.

\- …Morbel…

\- Mortelle, le corrigea Wing avec un sourire.

\- Tu m'as choisi un livre compliqué.

\- Non. Il est au contraire plutôt simple. C'est écrit en gros caractères.

Le bot orange. Wing lui avait enseigné les différents caractères cybertroniens ces derniers jours. Il était temps pour lui de s'attaquer à la lecture. Pour autant, c'était difficile.

\- Tu fais déjà des progrès, l'encouragea son mentor.

\- Ha, ça c'est clair ! approuva Axe, qui lisait un autre livre de son côté. C'est mieux que l'espèce de charabia des premiers jours.

\- J'aurais voulu t'y voir quand tu as appris à lire, le railla Drift en retour, irrité.

Il ferma l'ouvrage.

\- Je bute encore sur les mots.

\- Hé. Petit à petit, Drift, fit le bot blanc. Lentement mais sûrement. La science ne s'est pas construite en un jour.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et je trouve que tu t'en sors bien.

La chaleur le prit aux joues à nouveau. Drift choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que Jetstorm et Slipstream apprendront à lire avec moi. Tu ferais mieux de le leur enseigner à ma place.

\- Maîtrise et enseigne. Etape par étape. Un combat à la fois.

Wing se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision et qu'Axe et Drift furent seuls, le bot violet et jaune se tourna vers lui. Un sourire taquin sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai remarqué, dit Axe, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Remarqué quoi ?

Axe plia son livre à son tour.

\- La façon dont tu le regardes.

\- Qui ça ? Wing ? s'écria presque Drift.

\- Tu en pinces pour lui. C'est évident.

En pincer pour…

Drift comprit. Il foudroya Axe avec des éclairs.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien !

\- Oh, s'il te plait ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé !

\- Oh que si, contrecarra Axe. Limite, tu n'as pas des cœurs dans les optiques dès qu'il t'adresse la parole.

\- N'importe quoi.

Le bot orange essaya de l'ignorer. Il souhaita se remettre à la lecture. Mais Axe ne le lâchait pas.

\- Propose-lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un rencard. Tu as déjà eu des rencards dans ta vie, non ?

Non. Drift savait ce que cela signifiait mais…

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Il était trop occupé à survivre pour avoir le temps d'une romance.

D'ailleurs, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Il était trop occupé à essayer de faire ses preuves aux yeux des autres membres.

Non. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

\- La vie est courte. Même pour nous, ajouta Axe.

\- Genre que je vais écouter un bot qui n'a pas franchi le cap avec son « amie ».

Ce fut au tour d'Axe d'être embarrassé.

\- Arrête. Je la connais à peine, dit-il en gloussant.

\- Ouais. Et Wing est mon mentor.

\- Cela n'empêche rien.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? fit Wing qui revenait dans le salon.

\- Rien.

Drift se leva. Il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Wing.

\- Non…j'ai besoin de recharger.

\- Et Jetstorm et Slipstream ont besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il, approbateur.

Décidément, il le lisait comme un livre ouvert.

Wing le raccompagna à la porte. Toutefois, avant de rejoindre son appartement, Drift fut comme pris d'une pulsion. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte jusqu'à ce que ces mots sortent de sa bouche.

\- …Tu pourrais…me montrer davantage les Cités de Cristal ?

\- Pardon ?

Il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Drift se reprit tout de suite. Il se sentit honteux, maudissant Axe de lui avoir mis une idée pareille dans la tête.

\- Rien…oublie.

\- Tu me demandes de te faire visiter ?

C'était l'idée…

Mais c'était idiot. Wing allait refuser. Il était un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire du tourisme…

\- Très bien. Demain ? proposa Wing.

Drift retint un sourire ravi. Il garda une expression neutre sur son visage.

\- Parfait. Je viendrais te réveiller alors.

\- …A demain.

\- A demain.

Drift et Wing ne détachèrent pas leurs optiques l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Wing referme doucement la porte.

Il avait accepté… ?

Drift secoua la tête. C'était idiot…il lui faisait visiter. C'était une chose parmi d'autres qu'il lui apprenait. Comme le combat ou la lecture…

Mais Drift…ne pouvait pas ignorer l'accélération des battements de son spark dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le bot blanc.

 _Tu en pinces pour lui._

Non. C'était faux. Wing était la première personne qui ne le traitait pas de haut. Qui n'attendait pas quelque chose en retour de son apprentissage…

Il…l'admirait. Mais il n'était pas…il n'était pas comme ça.

Non. Il ne l'était pas.

* * *

Drift retourna à ses appartements.

Il trouva Jetstorm allongé sur le canapé. Quant à Slipstream, Drift l'avait croisé avec Outrigger sur le chemin du retour. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Le bot orange s'approcha doucement de Jetstorm. Il se demanda s'il s'était assoupi. Effectivement…Jetstorm avait les optiques fermés.

Les optiques fermés…et des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues.

Cela choqua Drift. Il se demanda tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que Jetstorm avait eu des problèmes ? Avait-il été attaqué… ?

Shadow Raker…

 _Une ombre reste une ombre._

Mais Jetstorm bougeait dans son sommeil, des gémissements émanant de sa gorge.

Drift réalisa qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Doucement, le bot orange s'assit à côté de lui. Il hésita à le réveiller pour le calmer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve…

Mais au final, il lui massa le dos.

Pour le réconforter…lui apporter une présence.

Les sanglots s'amoindrirent. Les tremblements se dissipèrent.

Jetstorm se calma peu à peu.

Mais des mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- …Ce n'était pas ma faute…

Ce n'était pas sa faute…

Rêvait-il de… ?

Oui. Bien sûr. Il rêvait de Shadow Raker. Des traitements infligés.

Jetstorm avait toujours cru que c'était normal qu'il le batte. Il n'était qu'un outil pour l'Insecticon.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait que…il ne méritait pas cette maltraitance…

Non.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Et Drift maudit Shadow Raker à nouveau.

S'il s'approche encore d'eux, pensa-t-il, je le tuerai.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Et voilà… »

Le bandeau lui fut ôté. A proximité, il sentait la présence de Wing. Drift regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient aux portes des Cités de Cristal. Le bot orange cligna des optiques. Pour être honnête, Drift ne croyait pas qu'il le ferait réellement. Qu'il lui ferait visiter la cité. Drift lui avait demandé sur un coup de tête et Wing avait accepté…Au début, il pensait que Wing était seulement poli alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas le temps. Avec toutes ces responsabilités, cet entraînement, les tâches confiées par Dai Atlas…

Et pourtant, il avait tenu ses engagements.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au Cercle de la Lumière, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream n'avaient pas pu en profiter. Il ne s'agissait que d'entraînement et de corvées tous les jours…

Alors qu'ils habitaient sûrement près de cette Cité, qui était devenu un patrimoine, même avant le Conflit.

\- Alors, demanda Wing en s'approchant de Drift. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Et le fait de la visiter avec Wing…

Il soupira. Il n'allait pas se mettre à écouter Axe.

\- Où tu veux. Nous te suivrons, lui répondit le bot orange.

Son mentor lui sourit.

\- Alors, dans ce cas…permets-moi de te faire visiter mes lieux préférés. Puis…je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même…

Derrière la ville, le soleil se levait déjà.

Cela allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

« Une utopie ? »

Ils avaient pris un escalier qui menait droit à une destination inconnue, située sous la terre. Drift avait appréhendé au début. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Shadow Raker, il redoutait d'être dans le noir à nouveau.

D'être une ombre à nouveau. C'était même la raison pour laquelle il ne dormait plus sans une lumière allumée. Il arrivait au samouraï de s'assoupir devant le téléviseur qui relatait les différentes avancées de la guerre de Cybertron.

Pourtant, avec Wing, il aurait été prêt. Il était prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout…peu importe les endroits, les obstacles, les dangers qui l'attendaient.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Wing était son mentor…mais Shadow Raker l'avait été aussi. Il s'était promis de ne plus faire confiance aisément aux gens qui leur voulaient du « bien », à lui et aux Minicons, de ne plus manier les katanas…

Pourtant, avec Wing…tout était naturel.

\- Regarde autour de toi.

Il tendit le bras. Et Drift comprit.

Tout était bleu…comme au-dessus.

Mais ce n'était pas du cristal. C'était un autre métal, probablement moins rare mais…l'effet était le même.

Devant eux, sous terre…des commerçants. Des scientifiques. Des enseignants…Des maîtres d'épée…Des bots qui parlaient, qui échangeaient…ils poursuivaient leur activité au milieu des autres, des inconnus, qui passaient leur chemin mais pas sans les avoir salués, même si cela ne durait que quelques secondes…

Drift ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas une ambiance qu'il connaissait.

« Hé ! Blasterstar ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« La construction de ce building avance ? Souhaites-tu un coup de main ? »

« Comment se porte ta fille ? »

Il s'agissait d'échanges naturels et spontanés.

Peu importe s'il s'agissait de connaissances ou de bots qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés…

Drift resta sans voix.

Il avait toujours connu une atmosphère individualiste, égoïste…chacun volait les cubes d'energon d'autrui pour survivre, pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre…

Ici, les gens partageaient leur nourriture avec d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Des bots qui n'étaient même pas de leur rang. Peu importe s'il s'agissait de riches issus de la caste des scientifiques ou de miniers…

Des miniers tel que lui…

\- …La Cité de Cristal est magnifique, fit Wing en admirant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Mais elle est magnifique pour ses métaux, ses buildings, pour ce que les scientifiques en ont fait. Ici…c'est une Cité qui ne sera jamais construite par d'autres métaux aussi solides.

Il ouvrit la marche.

\- Cette ambiance, ce paradis, cette utopie, où personne n'est jugée pour sa faction, pour sa caste, pour son passé…c'est ça, la véritable Cité de Cristal.

La véritable Cité de Cristal…

Et elle n'était pas construite du métal éponyme…

Mais par autre chose…quelque chose qui ne sera jamais acheté…

Une paix…une parfaite égalité…

C'était donc ce que le Cercle de la Lumière voulait protéger ?

* * *

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une vitrine, Wing l'arrêta.

\- Regarde. C'est ici où j'ai reçu mes premiers sabres d'entraînement.

Drift hocha la tête. A l'intérieur, un bot gris et rouge les observait, une dizaine d'armes rangées derrière lui sur plusieurs étagères.

\- Peut-être souhaiterais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ? lui proposa son mentor.

A côté d'eux, Jetstorm et Slipstream examinaient l'intérieur, des optiques grandes comme des soucoupes. Ils devaient être impressionnés par la taille des armes, beaucoup plus grandes qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Peut-être se comparaient-ils à ces outils parce qu'ils se considéraient eux-mêmes comme des outils ?

Drift décida de le leur accorder. Il suivit Wing à l'intérieur. Le vendeur leur sourit.

\- Quel type d'arme aimeriez-vous ?

\- On est seulement ici pour observer, lui répliqua Drift, d'un ton sec.

Néanmoins, il devait l'admettre : les katanas et les épées étaient plutôt beaux. Fins, d'une apparence légère…Drift porta surtout son attention sur des épées de couleur orange.

Peu importe le prix, cela aurait pu faire rêver n'importe qui.

Soudain, il entendit un cri d'excitation. Il se retourna soudainement. Il s'agissait de Slipstream. Dans ses bras, une arme rouge avec une pointe en métal. Un naginata. Toutefois lorsqu'il voulut le soulever, Slipstream s'effondra par terre. Jetstorm ne put retenir un léger rire.

\- Arrêtez de faire les clowns ! les réprimanda durement Drift.

Tout de suite, les deux Minicons stoppèrent. Ils fixèrent le sol. Drift remarqua que Jetstorm avait reculé, un bras en l'air.

Encore un réflexe…il se protégeait des coups de Shadow Raker…

Et si Drift levait la voix, s'attendait-il à ce qu'il le frappe ?

Cela le peina. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Wing lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se retourna vers eux. D'une voix douce, il leur demanda.

\- Ce type d'arme vous intéresse ?

\- Heu…je souhaitais seulement les essayer, se justifia Slipstream. Excusez-moi si j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Au contraire, tu n'en as fait aucune.

Le vendeur s'approcha.

\- Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je leur forge un naginata adaptée à leur taille ?

Tout de suite, Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient leur attention rivée sur Drift. Le bot orange demeura sans voix. Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

\- …Je ne suis pas leur Déployeur, le prévint le bot orange.

\- Mais tu es responsable d'eux, le corrigea Wing.

Il regarda Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils avaient l'air excité.

Slipstream semblait vraiment tenir à cette arme. Ce naginata…

Il n'avait pas vu une telle expression depuis la fois où il les avait entraînés en cachette…

Drift hésita avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous payer.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Drift, le rassura Wing avant de sortir quelque chose de son chassis. Une poche remplie de Shanix.

Ce geste le déconcerta. Avant, il l'aurait probablement laissé faire. Mais là…Presqu'instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant.

\- Non !

\- Ça me fait plaisir, Drift. Et il faut bien qu'ils apprennent un jour…qu'ils commencent par quelque chose.

Mais…

Il laissa Wing donner les Shanix au vendeur.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream poussèrent un cri de joie. Drift les fusilla du regard. Ils se turent immédiatement.

Drift se mordit la lèvre.

Finalement, il s'inclina devant Wing.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était ce qu'il faisait avec Shadow Raker…quand celui-ci lui faisait « plaisir »…

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- …Si.

\- Pas avec moi.

Il ouvrit les optiques.

Il réalisa que Jetstorm et Slipstream l'avaient imité.

Il repensa à l'honneur…

Ce Code, que Wing lui avait appris…Cet idéal…

Il n'avait pas encore le sien.

Mais il se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose en retour…pour éviter d'avoir une dette envers lui…

\- Drift ? Où vas-tu ?

Drift ne l'écouta pas.

Il laissa Jetstorm et Slipstream à ses soins avant de foncer vers un marchand qu'il avait aperçu.

* * *

« Tu n'étais pas obligé » dit Wing.

\- L'honneur me le dicte, lui rétorqua Drift. J'avais une dette envers toi. Je n'aurais pas aimé ne pas la régler.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire…

Ils étaient tous assis sur un banc, en train de boire un cube d'energon beaucoup plus frais que la normale. Il faisait une chaleur ici.

Il avait pensé à un cube de haute qualité en premier lieu. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Wing aime. De plus, ce n'était pas bon pour Jetstorm et Slipstream. Au moins, cela les rafraîchirait.

Drift savoura le sien.

Il lui avait coûté cher…et il n'avait pas pris de Shanix avec lui.

Juste la pierre que Shadow Raker lui avait offerte en guise de « récompense » pour son aide.

Cette pierre d'Athéna…

Une pierre qu'il avait gardé sur lui mais qui avait fini par devenir un poids sur ses épaules…

Il était temps qu'il s'en débarrasse. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la dépenser pour une autre occasion…

Mais voir le sourire de Jetstorm et Slipstream, ainsi que celui de Wing…il se disait que cela valait la peine de faire cette dépense sur un coup de tête.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'un Code…il est temps que j'ai le mien.

Il faisait chaud. Ils avaient des cubes frais…et ils profitaient de l'instant.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

\- …Pourquoi es-tu entré au Cercle de la Lumière ? le questionna Drift.

Wing haussa les épaules, une mine morose sur son visage.

\- Pour préserver l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne…pour aider…et je pense que tu connais déjà la troisième raison.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai suivi la personne que j'aimais. Gasket m'a tout appris.

Donc…Il avait vu juste.

Gasket et lui…

Il se mordit la lèvre, prenant une autre gorgée.

\- Je crois que cette leçon…celle d'aujourd'hui, est la meilleure que tu m'aies apprise.

Il n'y avait pas que survivre qui importait…

Il y avait…ce genre de moments.

Les quatre, même après avoir fini leurs cubes, restèrent jusqu'à ce que la majorité des boutiques ferment autour d'eux.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Merci pour la journée »

Wing se tourna vers Drift. Ils étaient de retour à la base du Cercle de la Lumière. Après la fermeture des différentes boutiques, ils étaient partis explorer le reste de la Cité de Cristal sous terre. Il y avait plusieurs manèges qu'ils pouvaient essayer gratuitement et, pendant que Jetstorm et Slipstream s'amusaient dans cette attraction appelée « les auto-tamponneuses », Drift et Wing étaient restés sur le côté à les regarder et à discuter. Wing lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, étant donné que le bot blanc n'appréciait pas plus que ça ce genre de manège. Mais Drift avait préféré rester avec lui, à ses côtés.

Et c'était mieux comme ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit Wing avec un sourire.

A nouveau le rythme de son spark accéléra. Drift décida de changer de sujet.

\- Donc…Ils vont recevoir leurs armes bientôt.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je le connais. C'est un bon forgeron.

Drift jeta un œil aux lames de Wing, toujours à son fourreau.

\- Mais tu as troqué tes anciennes armes contre celles-ci.

\- Ce sont les armes propres du Cercle de la Lumière, énonça Wing avant d'en attraper une d'une main ferme. Son katana blanc et argenté. C'est Dai Atlas qui me les a données. Elles sont le signe que mon entraînement est accompli.

Il s'en approcha.

Il remarqua quelque chose dont il ne s'était jamais aperçu auparavant.

\- C'est beau, non ?

La lame…brillait.

Comme si des étincelles d'un spark l'entouraient.

Comment une telle arme pouvait…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? le questionna-t-il.

La curiosité le brûlait aux lèvres.

\- C'est une Grande Epée, l'informa Wing en la lui tendant. C'est notre symbole, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes appelés le Cercle de la Lumière. Ce sont des armes très puissantes parce qu'elles sont liées à la source même du spark de leur porteur.

\- Leur spark…

D'où ces étincelles…

Drift n'en revenait pas. Ce genre d'arme existait ?

Il croyait qu'elles pouvaient être facilement remplaçables. Pas celle-là, de toute évidence.

\- Tous les membres en ont une. L'énergie produise par notre spark les rend d'autant plus puissantes, selon la force de notre foi.

\- Votre foi ? En Primus ?

Wing hocha la tête.

\- Pas seulement. Notre foi en nos membres, notre foi en nos valeurs…

Il ajouta, ses optiques dorés fixant Drift d'un regard significatif.

\- …Notre foi en nous-mêmes.

Il comprit.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient des combattants hors pair.

Pourquoi il avait autant de difficultés à toucher Wing. Pourquoi il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher durant leurs entraînements.

\- C'est de la triche, soupira Drift.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Tu as une épée extraordinaire. Comment puis-je espérer obtenir quelque chose ?

\- Tu auras ton épée quand tu auras suffisamment confiance en toi. Pas avant. L'épée n'est qu'une représentation.

Son expression devint plus rassurante.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Confiance en lui…

Il n'était pas sûr que cela arriverait un jour.

Mais en voyant l'arme dans les mains de Wing, il comprit qu'il y avait intérêt.

Parce qu'avec une telle arme, il serait en mesure de défendre Jetstorm et Slipstream contre Shadow Raker s'il s'approchait d'eux.

Il serait en mesure de faire beaucoup de choses.

Il suivit Wing jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. C'était l'heure.

Drift faillit presque lui attraper la main. Juste pour ressentir ce réconfort. Cette présence, qui l'invitait à embrasser ses capacités…

Juste pour ressentir Wing…

* * *

 _« Allez, c'est seulement un cube… »_

Axe se retrouvait à nouveau sur la place de Marché d'Atynx. A la même heure que la dernière fois. Elle disait qu'elle y restait toute la journée.

Et effectivement, il l'aperçut. Au loin.

Elle était assise sur un banc, un livre sur les genoux, entourée de jeunes bots qui l'écoutaient.

Ils avaient l'air passionné par ce qu'elle racontait.

Pendant un instant, Axe eut l'idée de les rejoindre, de venir s'incruster à la lecture. Mais il n'avait pas envie de paraître pot de colle non plus.

Alors, il demeura en retrait. Il resta à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'Esmeral eut fini sa lecture.

Contrairement à leurs premières rencontres, Esmeral n'était ni méfiante ni froide. Au contraire. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant, accueillant sur son visage. Une expression ouverte à toute conversation. Et quand l'un des jeunes leva la main pour lui poser une question, son sourire s'agrandissait.

Cela la rendait plus belle. Enfin, elle l'était déjà mais…cela lui faisait oublier leur situation. La situation du conflit.

\- Décidément.

Esmeral s'approcha de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien, la complimenta Axe.

\- Allons, bon. On est ici pour parler des livres que je vous ai prêté ?

Elle lui adressa un air complice. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- D'ailleurs. Vous avez fini de les lire ?

\- Pas tous, lui répondit Axe, sentant une légère culpabilité. Il m'en reste trois à lire.

\- Ah oui. Vous avez bien avancé.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui.

\- Alors. Ce cube ?

\- Allons-y.

Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi simple, aussi naturel…

Mais manifestement, son intérêt pour elle n'était pas à sens unique.

Et il avait hâte d'en connaître plus sur elle.

* * *

« Donc…vous n'avez jamais été affilié à aucune faction ? »

Axe secoua la tête, sirotant son cube. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, faisant face au désert se dessinant devant eux, à l'extérieur de la ville. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais c'était calme pour discuter.

\- Non. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Le conflit entre les Autobots et les Decepticons ne vous intéressent pas ?

Ce n'était pas un ton scandalisé. C'était de la curiosité.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'intéresse. Mais…je ne préfère pas prendre de parti. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils ont tous leurs défauts.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses optiques bleus fixaient le sol.

Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vexé…enfin, manifestement c'était le cas. Mais il se devait d'être honnête.

Pourtant, sa réaction…

\- …Vous avez choisi le camp Autobot parce que vous estimez qu'il apportera la paix ? l'interrogea Axe, d'une voix douce, sans aucun sarcasme.

Esmeral secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mais les Decepticons…j'aurais été incapable de joindre leur camp.

Il y avait quelque chose.

\- A cause de la politique de Megatron ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont massacré mon ancien village.

Il vit ses mains se crisper sur son cube, retenant un tremblement.

Axe demeura sans voix.

Ils avaient massacré son village…

C'était compréhensible, qu'elle leur en veuille. Plus que compréhensible.

\- …Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire d'autre.

\- …Ils ont tué mes parents.

La haine…voilà ce quelque chose qu'il discernait.

\- Alors, si je pouvais être dans le camp adverse…si je pouvais les opposer…

\- Je comprends.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Bien sûr que non. Les parents d'Axe étaient morts depuis longtemps. Mais…

\- J'ai un collègue avec qui je travaille, lui apprit-il. Ses parents sont morts aussi. Il était très jeune quand c'est arrivé.

Il marqua une pause. Outrigger le savait déjà, après tout.

\- Ils ont été tués par des Decepticons. Il a survécu parce qu'il s'était caché dans une armoire. Il était en sous-nutrition lorsque nous l'avons trouvé.

Ce fut au tour d'Esmeral d'être sans voix.

\- Vous l'avez recueilli ?

\- Oui.

Il soupira.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je porte de la haine aux Decepticons. Enfin, je ne les aime pas. Mais pas plus que les Autobots.

\- …Pour quelle raison ?

Son ton était glacé.

\- …J'ai choisi cette couleur, cette indépendance parce que je ne voulais pas d'à priori sur l'une ou l'autre faction. C'est la façon de penser de là d'où je viens. Tout le monde a droit d'être jugé par sa valeur. Je sais ce que je vais vous dire ne vous fera pas plaisir mais…j'estime qu'il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Les Autobots ont commis des actes aussi atroces que les Decepticons…

Comme ceux qui avaient tué Gasket.

En même temps, il pensait à Drift. Il pensait également à Dai Atlas, à ses jugements sur les deux factions…

\- Mais voilà…chacun est différent. Il y a du bon et du mauvais des deux côtés, lui expliqua Axe. Même si les Autobots ont commis des choses abominables, vous faites la lecture à des jeunes défavorisés. Vous me prêtez des livres…

Cela lui arracha un sourire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah. Ça illustre le fait qu'il y a du bon dans chacun des factions.

Il crut voir ses joues chauffer à ce discours.

Pourtant, cela disparut vite. Esmeral redevint pensive.

\- Je sais…vous allez sûrement croire que c'est idiot, se reprit Axe.

\- …Non. Ce n'est pas idiot. Loin de là.

Elle se leva.

\- En tout cas, votre manière de penser est différente de la mienne mais…elle a ses arguments, dit-elle, d'un signe approbateur.

\- On a tous une manière différente de penser…sinon, on serait déjà dans le Allspark.

 _Jusqu'à ce tous deviennent un._

\- Vous avez raison.

Esmeral jeta son cube.

\- En tout cas…merci pour le moment. Je…je dois avouer que je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

\- Moi de même pour vous, fit Axe.

Il se racla la gorge. L'embarras le prit à nouveau.

\- Du coup…on se reverra ?

\- Cela dépend.

\- J'aimerais bien assister à l'une de vos lectures. Vous vous y prenez bien.

Esmeral resta interdite pendant quelques instants. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. Elle acceptait.

\- Si cela permet de nous revoir…

Axe s'inclina. Il n'osait pas faire de gestes, comme lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser sur le front. Cela serait complètement déplacé.

En tout cas…il ne le regrettait pas. Son histoire l'avait touché…

Et le fait qu'elle s'en soit sortie, malgré tous ces tourments…cela le fit l'admirer davantage.

* * *

« Alors, première expérience aux auto-tamponneuses ? » entendit-il Outrigger.

Les deux Minicons se mirent à rire.

\- Slipstream a failli m'éjecter ! dit Jetstorm.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était le gros bot qui nous poursuivait.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça.

Axe soupira avec un sourire. Les jeunes…enfin, au moins. Ils profitaient. Il se rappelait de toutes les fois où ils avaient emmené Outrigger en balade. Il revenait des auto-tamponneuses tout excité.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un moment, ils pourraient les y emmener tous les trois. Outrigger avait l'air d'apprécier les Minicons et cela semblait être réciproque.

C'était quelque chose à essayer.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il comptait commencer un des trois livres qu'il lui restait.

Peut-être un livre policier...ou d'histoire?

Derrière lui, les éclats de rire reprirent.

Axe entra à l'intérieur. Il les avait rangés dans un tiroir…

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il manqua de tomber en voyant la scène qui se dessinait devant lui.

Les trois livres…déchirés, les pages arrachées…

De la fumée en émanant.

Quelqu'un les avait brûlés.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Pourquoi ? »

Au début, il n'y croyait pas. Il avait continué à chercher les livres prêtés par Esmeral, fouillant son appartement du sol au plafond. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Personne n'avait pu oser brûler ses affaires. Le seul qui avait détruit leurs livres avait été Gasket, quand il avait été encore membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

Rien.

Et en observant les couvertures, le doute ne pouvait plus être permis.

Une colère noire l'envahit. D'habitude, il était calme…mais toute patience avait disparu.

Il avait toujours cru que c'était Gasket…pour se venger d'avoir été exclu…Du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde avait pensé.

Mais maintenant…

 _Débarrasse-toi de celui-là._

Il comprit.

Il avait débarqué en trombe dans les appartements de Star Saber, passant devant Outrigger et les Minicons. Il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était comme s'il était possédé. Il tambourina énergiquement à la porte, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre. Il voulait le confronter, l'affronter…

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Comment avait-il pu s'introduire dans ses appartements ?

Comment avait-il pu brûler ses affaires ?

Des livres rares, en plus ! Qui étaient peut-être les derniers exemplaires restant sur Cybertron !

Des livres qu'Esmeral lui avait prêté…

Le bot masqué lui ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? lui hurla Axe dès qu'il apparut face à lui.

\- Faire quoi ?

La voix de Star Saber était calme.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Axe lui montra les couvertures brûlées.

 _« Les religions cybertroniennes »_

\- Tu crois que c'est moi ? demanda Star Saber.

\- Qui d'autre ? Hein ? Qui d'autre ?

Pour peu, il l'aurait frappé. Star Saber ne s'en démonta pas.

\- Tu délires.

\- Je délire ? Non mais, tu crois ça ? Tu voulais que je m'en débarrasse ! Tu détestais le fait que quelqu'un ait écrit qu'il y ait plusieurs religions cybertroniennes quand tu penses qu'un seul Dieu existe !

\- C'est exact.

Et il ne le niait pas. Cette fois-ci, Axe attrapa Star Saber par le cou. Le bot masqué n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son vis-à-vis le plaqua contre le mur, le poing en l'air.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu n'as aucune tolérance ! Tu te fiches de tout ! Si on ne pense pas comme toi, tu détruis tout ! Tout ! Tu m'entends ?

\- La ferme !

Un coup puissant dans le visage lui répondit. Axe fut envoyé à l'autre bout du couloir. Il heurta le sol, lâchant les livres déchiquetés qui s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Il crut entendre un cri. Mais provenant de qui ? D'Outrigger ?

Star Saber marcha dans sa direction.

\- C'était toi…depuis le début…bredouilla Axe en se redressant, la voix serrée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu as fait la même chose, la première fois. Et on a accusé Gasket…j'ai accusé Gasket.

J'ai accusé un ami, pensa-t-il. La culpabilité le prit, l'envahit. Il avait accusé Gasket. Bien sûr, leur ancien camarade avait commis d'autres crimes. Mais pas celui-là…pas celui d'abîmer leurs trésors.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses.

Star Saber était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

\- Qui te dit qu'il s'agissait de Gasket ? l'interrogea le bot masqué. C'est toi qui l'as cru. Vous tous l'avez cru.

\- Bien sûr, c'était toi ! s'exclama Axe, accusateur.

\- Qui te dit qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

Cette fois, Axe prit sa hache. Ce n'était pas un entraînement. Il était allé trop loin. Il se fichait de lui. Star Saber dégaina son épée à son tour.

\- Tu penses que c'est moi mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas cherché bien loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cracha presque le bot violet et jaune.

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui lisais ces livres. Qui les côtoyait.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Star Saber le fixa d'une lueur froide dans ses optiques perçants.

\- Wing aurait pu le faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah. Vous allez souvent chez l'appartement de l'un ou l'autre, non ? Il a un libre accès…contrairement à moi.

La rage l'envahit à nouveau. Il osait ? Il osait vraiment faire ça ?

\- Wing ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois qu'il est aussi pur que l'un des Treize. Un pauvre naïf idiot qui croit que tout le monde est beau. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Wing est ton camarade ! GASKET L'ETAIT AUSSI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LES ACCUSER ?

Il avait tellement hurlé qu'il crut qu'il allait perdre la voix.

\- Wing est quelqu'un d'impur. Vous ne le reconnaissez pas. Mais moi, je le sais.

\- La ferme ! tu ne sais rien !

\- On ne peut faire confiance aux impurs.

\- Arrête…

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ne peut accueillir d'impurs…Tout comme Gasket l'était. Un impur.

\- ARRETE !

Axe leva sa hache. Star Saber leva son épée.

Leurs armes étaient prêtes à entrer en collision.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se jeter l'un sur l'autre, comme s'ils émanaient d'un lance-flamme, la hache d'Axe fut bloquée par un katana, tandis que la Grande Epée de Dai Atlas parait le coup éventuel de Star Saber.

Il s'était placé entre eux. Dai Atlas se redressa, les toisant d'un regard sévère quoiqu'inquiet.

\- Primus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et résonnante.

Le silence tomba. Près d'eux, Wing, Drift et Outrigger.

Eux aussi étaient choqués de ce qui venait de se produire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas souvent de bagarre ici. Du moins, pas d'aussi violentes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Dai Atlas, son ton beaucoup plus ferme. Vous allez me répondre immédiatement.

Leur seul avertissement. Axe pointa Star Saber. Il préférait en finir vite et parler en premier.

\- Il a brûlé mes livres !

\- Quels livres ? demanda Dai Atlas.

Axe comprit. Il ne les avait jamais évoqués, avec Dai Atlas. Seuls Wing, Drift et Star Saber étaient au courant des séances de lecture.

\- Tous les ouvrages ont brûlé.

\- J'en ai récupéré d'autres, lui expliqua Axe.

\- Tiens donc ?

Dai Atlas s'approcha de lui, le dominant de sa grande taille.

\- Puis-je savoir de quelle façon ?

Axe se mordit la lèvre.

Ils étaient une société fermée…

Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son leader.

\- …C'est une amie qui me les a prêtés. Pour me remercier.

\- Une amie, dis-tu ?

Dai Atlas se renfrogna.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, même.

\- Puis-je savoir d'où cette amie sort ? Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ?

Son ton devint glacial.

\- …Je la connais que depuis peu…se justifia Axe.

\- Et tu acceptes les livres de gens que tu connais depuis « peu » ?

Axe crut voir un coup d'œil oblique en direction de Drift. Mais ce fut tellement bref qu'il passa inaperçu.

\- C'était pour me remercier.

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'avoir sauvée.

Parce que c'était leur but. Défendre la Cité et ses habitants d'ennemis.

\- Et qui d'autre était au courant ? questionna le bot géant à la cantonade.

\- Moi, s'exprima Wing.

\- Moi aussi, affirma Drift.

\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans le secret ?

Dai Atlas semblait vexé.

\- …On faisait des séances de lecture, se justifia Wing, presqu'en s'excusant. J'apprenais Drift à lire.

Au moins, cet argument sembla mieux convaincre Dai Atlas. Toutefois, son expression ne changea pas.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance aveuglément aux gens.

\- Parce que ceux d'ici, sont dignes de confiance ? attaqua presque Axe.

Le choc tomba sur ses camarades. Dai Atlas se raidit.

\- Pardon ?

Oui. Personne n'avait jamais douté de la confiance de ses camarades…du moins, pas de façon aussi expresse.

Et pourtant…c'était ce qui se passait.

Axe s'était lancé. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Star Saber a brûlé ces ouvrages ! Il s'est introduit chez moi pour les brûler !

\- Et pourquoi l'accuses-tu de faire une chose pareille ?

\- Parce qu'il a lu ces livres ! Du moins, les titres !

Il marqua une pause.

\- Ce ne sont pas des pensées qu'il tolère, précisa Axe, plus doucement.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce qu'ils traitent d'autres thématiques. D'autres religions…

Dai Atlas se tourna lentement vers Star Saber.

Son visage se ferma. Mais l'air du bot masqué était indescriptible.

\- Est-ce vrai ? l'interrogea leur leader.

\- Je ne prenais pas part aux séances de lecture, dit Star Saber. Ils faisaient tout dans l'appartement de Wing, ou celui d'Axe. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ces ouvrages. Même si j'étais contre leur contenu.

Maintenant, il considérait Wing et Drift.

\- Cela ne peut être que l'un d'eux, fit Star Saber sans aucune émotion.

Wing tiqua. Drift fit un pas en avant en direction de Star Saber.

\- Tu es en train de nous accuser, là ? s'exclama le bot orange.

\- Tu n'es qu'un Decepticon, lui rétorqua Star Saber. Un intrus. Tout comme Gasket.

La douleur se dessina sur le visage de Wing. Axe le remarqua. Et il ne fut pas le seul.

Et avant même que Star Saber ne puisse réagir, le poing de Drift s'abattit sur son visage. Visiblement, le bot masqué ne s'y attendait pas et tomba brusquement au sol. Tout de suite, Dai Atlas se mit entre eux tandis que Wing retenait le bras de Drift en le sommant de se calmer. Outrigger rentra la tête dans les épaules, horrifié par la violence de la scène.

Le coup laissa une profonde marque sur le masque de Star Saber.

\- Ce n'est pas Wing. Tu peux le croire, déclara Drift calmement mais sèchement. Et tu ne parles plus jamais de Gasket de cette façon.

\- C'était un—

\- C'était ton camarade ! le foudroya Drift. Et tu accuses un autre ! Sans aucune preuve ! Tu te bases sur de foutues suppositions et cela, je ne l'accepterai pas !

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler de valeurs, railla Star Saber d'un ton moqueur. Voleur et meurtrier Decepticon.

\- Taisez-vous !

Dai Atlas était en colère, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de froideur mais du dégoût.

Du dégoût contre qui ?

\- En tout cas, la première fois, on a accusé Gasket ! fit Wing. Si ça s'est reproduit, cela ne peut pas être lui.

\- Oui mais il n'y a aucune preuve par rapport au coupable ! lui rétorqua Dai Atlas. Et si vous m'aviez mis au courant, cela aurait pu être évité ! On aurait placé les livres en sécurité ! Maintenant, le mal est fait et j'ignore qui a fait quoi.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tant qu'on ne sait rien, inutile de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

C'était stupide. Tout accusait Star Saber, pour Axe. Il n'y avait que lui.

Oh oui. Il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Je ne veux plus aucune bagarre ! leur avertit Dai Atlas. Vous êtes des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. On prohibe toute idée de violence. Si jamais cela recommence, je vous préviens que vous le regretterez.

Et ils le regretteraient. Ils le savaient déjà. Il ne parlait à personne en particulier. Il visait out le monde. Star Saber demeura immobile.

Axe ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi détestable.

\- Par contre, Star Saber…ajouta Dai Atlas. Tu viens avec moi. J'ai à te parler.

Son ton était clairement menaçant. Star Saber hocha la tête, redevenant soudainement docile. Il allait passer un mauvais moment. C'était une maigre consolation pour Axe. Cela ne rendrait pas ses livres. Le bot géant leur ordonna de retourner à leurs occupations avant de quitter le couloir, la fureur encore évidente dans sa gestuelle.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Star Saber poussa un soupir, prêt à prendre congé et à rejoindre Dai Atlas.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, l'avertit Axe.

\- Pourquoi, Star Saber ? demanda Wing, d'un ton éteint.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de dispute. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble, depuis longtemps. Drift se tenait à côté de son mentor. Même si Dai Atlas les avait réprimandé, il était clairement prêt à rendre un nouveau coup si nécessaire.

Il y avait une sorte…d'instinct protecteur chez Drift, qu'Axe sentit. Envers Wing ? Envers son mentor ?

Bien sûr.

\- …Toi et Gasket…vous me dégoûtiez, lui adressa Star Saber, un ton vidé de chaleur.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Votre relation…elle ne devait pas exister. Elle était contre-nature.

Star Saber ne le regardait même pas.

\- Je suis content qu'il soit parti. Mais toi…il a fallu que tu restes.

Et il disparut.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'appartement de Drift. Dans le salon, ils pouvaient entendre les voix résonner du téléviseur holographique. Jetstorm et Slipstream l'avaient branché pour ne pas qu'ils écoutent la conversation de Drift et de son mentor, qui s'étaient réunis dans la petite cuisine, porte fermée.

Wing le toisa avec sévérité.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper, répéta-t-il, utilisant le même ton.

Drift était appuyé contre le mur. La colère se mit à l'envahir.

Il rigolait, là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

\- Il le méritait, rétorqua-t-il avec fureur.

Il ne s'était pas calmé depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis l'incident.

\- On prohibe la violence au Cercle de la Lumière, lui rappela son mentor. Pour peu, il lui citerait le code et le règlement des membres. Dai Atlas aurait pu te sanctionner davantage.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Surtout toi…il ne te fait pas encore confiance. Tu n'es pas encore un membre à ses optiques.

\- Et quand, alors ? lui cracha presque Drift.

Il en avait assez.

Il faisait ses corvées. Il ordonnait aux Minicons d'être sages. Il s'était remis à l'entraînement des arts martiaux. Il avait appris la manière de penser des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Leur foi, leurs choix…

Et ce n'était pas encore suffisant ? Jusqu'où devrait-il aller pour faire ses preuves ?

Il comprit que Wing n'avait pas de réponse. Tant pis. Même si cela lui crevait le spark, ce n'était pas le sujet essentiel.

\- Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! s'énerva le bot orange, le ton montant.

\- Tu es sous ma responsabilité.

Wing croisa les bras. Il semblait…déçu.

Déçu de qui ? De lui ?

\- …Tu ne dois pas réagir systématiquement par la violence. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'enseigne les arts.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? Le laisser parler ? Le laisser traiter les autres « d'impurs » ? Non, mais il se croit pur ?

\- Ce ne sont que des sottises. Star Saber est extrême. Mais personne n'y fait attention. On y est habitués.

\- Mais vous êtes faibles, ma parole !

\- Non, au contraire !

Cette fois, Wing leva le ton. Au même niveau que celui de son élève. C'était rare. Cela montrait à quel point il était fâché.

\- Nous sommes pragmatiques. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux au Cercle de la Lumière, pour protéger les Cités de Cristal, lui expliqua le bot blanc. Nous n'avons pas besoin de guerre entre nous et Star Saber est un puissant guerrier.

\- Et cela l'excuse ?

\- Non. Mais parfois, il faut apprendre à ignorer les idiots et ne pas s'abaisser à leur niveau.

Incroyable.

C'était leur logique ? Encaisser et laisser tomber ?

Drift n'appréciait pas les mots de Wing. Pas du tout. Il trouvait cela injuste. Dans le salon, le volume du téléviseur avait monté.

Il pensait que son mentor était plus fort que cela.

\- …Il a insulté Gasket. Il l'a fait accuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- Il n'est pas le seul responsable, répondit son mentor, son ton serré. Tout le monde l'a cru.

C'était un mensonge…Drift ne l'admettait pas. Il fixa Wing.

\- Y compris toi ?

Non. Pas Wing.

Son mentor eut un mouvement de recul. Maintenant, il ne le regardait plus dans les optiques.

Cette fois-ci, il paraissait tellement…tellement vulnérable.

\- …Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il avait brûlé les livres. Dai Atlas, Star Saber…à l'époque, ils croyaient que Gasket avait agi ainsi pour se venger de l'avoir exclu du Cercle de la Lumière.

Mais pourquoi… ?

\- …Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Pourtant, je n'ai pas réagi. Je n'avais aucune preuve sur moi. Et je l'ai laissé partir.

\- Wing…commença Drift.

Il le coupa d'un geste.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'il ait brûlé ces livres ou non, cela ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Qu'est-ce que Gasket avait fait pour mériter d'être exclu… ?

\- …Je veux que tu sois franc avec moi, Wing.

Il n'avait pas besoin de précision. Wing savait très bien ce que Drift voulait dire. Le bot orange n'hésita pas. Il se rapprocha doucement de son mentor. Ce dernier ne changea pas de position. Il demeura immobile.

Son visage se ferma. L'expression du mentor chaleureux, accueillant…s'était transformé en une expression sombre et austère.

Quelque chose pour le protéger contre la douleur…

Il connaissait très bien ce masque.

A partir de cet instant, Drift nota qu'il ressemblait davantage à Dai Atlas qu'au Wing qu'il connaissait.

\- …Tuer est un crime impardonnable, au Cercle de la Lumière, lui déclara-t-il.

Oui. Il s'en souvenait.

\- Souhaites-tu en connaître la raison ?

Il pouvait le deviner.

L'ancienne culture Cybertronienne prohibait ce crime. Avant le conflit…avant la Grande Guerre…

Aujourd'hui, on tuait pour survivre. C'était nécessaire.

Pourtant, Drift avait tort.

\- …Parce que chacun de nous a tué, ici.

Tout s'arrêta.

Drift en demeura interdit.

 _Chacun de nous a tué, ici._

Oui. Star Saber était capable de tuer.

Dai Atlas l'était sans doute aussi, même s'il ne l'imaginait pas tuer par pur sadisme.

Drift avait tué.

Mais…Axe. Outrigger.

Wing ?

\- …Je ne te crois pas.

Wing conserva son masque.

\- C'est le cas…Et Gasket a entravé ce Code.

\- Qui a-t-il…

\- Il a tué un pirate. C'était de la légitime défense. Mais…le crime était commis.

C'était incroyable…

Incroyable et scandaleux. A ce moment-là, Drift ressentit encore plus de colère pour les membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

Gasket avait un foyer, ici. Un toit. Des amis.

Un amant.

Et on lui retirait tout cela parce qu'il s'était défendu ? A la place, ce pirate ne lui aurait fait aucun cadeau et il aurait été tué !

Maintenant, il est mort. Parce qu'ils l'ont exclu.

Drift en était répugné.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ?

Wing ne le regardait même plus.

Ses optiques le trahissaient. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était bouleversé.

\- C'est injuste…je sais…approuva Wing.

Cette fois, le masque se fissura. Son mentor se prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Mais…on ne pouvait pas l'accepter non plus. Sinon…on n'était pas mieux que les bots qui prennent part à ce conflit et qui pensent que tuer est normal. Et Outrigger…il était très jeune quand il est entré ici. C'est le seul qui…On ne pouvait pas lui donner cet exemple.

\- Arrête, Wing.

Il se rapprocha davantage. Ses pieds ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siens.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

Drift n'y croyait pas un mot. Il mentait.

\- Tu penses que c'est injuste, aussi. Tu souhaitais qu'il reste…

Wing ne le nia même pas. Quel en était l'intérêt ?

\- …Il a commis une seule erreur…mais qui lui a coûté cher.

\- Dai Atlas est…

Méprisable.

\- Non. Dai Atlas avait une décision à prendre. Ici…Toute violation a une conséquence.

N'importe laquelle… ?

Non. Même pour Drift, c'était trop rigide. Trop strict.

 _Rien ne t'empêche pas de devenir le bot que tu souhaites être._

En apprenant avec Wing, il avait compris une chose.

Les erreurs…même les plus définitives…cela n'ancrait pas une personne dans une catégorie.

Même si Gasket avait tué…il lui avait permis de rencontrer Wing.

D'apprendre. Autre chose que la survie composée de vol et de meurtre.

\- …C'est donc ton Code de l'honneur. Tu me protèges comme t'a protégé Gasket. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait.

C'était déjà évident…mais c'était la première fois que Drift percevait ce fait…de façon positive. Au début, il croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une corvée pour Wing. Qu'il le gardait seulement parce que cela avait été la volonté de Gasket.

Wing hocha la tête.

Mais malgré tout…Drift devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose…autre que le devoir. Autre que ce Code d'honneur.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Seuls les bruits du salon leur répondirent.

\- …Gasket a pris soin de moi, énonça Drift, un ton solennel. J'ai une dette à payer envers lui. C'est pour cette raison que je ne tolérerai pas qu'on l'insulte. Même si je dois frapper la personne en face de moi.

\- …Tu es têtu.

Néanmoins, il devina l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de Wing.

Ses optiques n'étaient pas humides…Mais la douleur y était claire.

\- …Et toi ? l'interrogea Drift.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour la lui poser.

\- …Toi, tu…qui as-tu…

 _Qui as-tu tué ?_

Wing ne répondit pas immédiatement.

En discernant son expression, il comprit que Drift ne le saurait jamais.

\- …Je ne peux pas…La seule chose que je peux te révéler, Drift…c'est que nous deux…Nous ne sommes pas différents.

Son spark rata un battement à nouveau.

\- …Je crois en toi. Je crois que tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien. L'un des nôtres…ou autre chose. Ce que tu choisiras.

Enfin, ce sourire réapparut.

Drift céda à une pulsion.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose…mais il avait besoin de Wing. Il avait besoin de son contact.

Il attrapa le bras de Wing pour l'attirer vers lui et l'étreindre fortement. Il entendit le gémissement de surprise émanant de la bouche son mentor…

Mais il l'ignora. Il enfouit son visage dans le chassis de Wing, resserrant son étreinte. C'était comme salutaire. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il ne voulait pas que Wing le rejette.

Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était ce qu'il ferait.

L'instant d'après, des bras enveloppèrent le dos de Drift, l'accueillant avec chaleur et affection.

Ce contact doux le berçait…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drift ressentait du bien-être.

Du bien-être pur…comme s'il était chez lui. A la maison.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires. Pour répondre à Estela Prime, la personne qui a brûlé les livres est Star Saber. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

« Vous aurez trois enfants »

« Vous deviendrez riches »

« La guerre sera bientôt finie »

« Les Autobots seront vainqueurs »

« Les Decepticons seront vainqueurs »

« Il n'y aura que du chaos autour de vous. »

« Vous serez tué bientôt. Au moment où vous ne vous y attendrez pas. »

Ainsi étaient-ce les déclarations de Moondream. Quelque part, dans un coin reculé de Praxus, à l'abri des forces Decepticon et Autobot, Moondream, avec sa silhouette frêle bleue et noire d'un âge avancé, établissait ses prédictions à tous ceux qui venaient quémander son aide.

Contre quelques Shanix.

Bien sûr, ses clients étaient rares. Ils l'étaient déjà durant l'âge d'or de Cybertron. Après tout, on ne croyait plus à ce genre de chose. Les Cybertroniens devenaient sceptiques. L'avancée de la technologie pouvait permettre à n'importe qui de voir le futur, de deviner l'avenir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, plus la guerre avançait, plus ces technologies servaient à l'un ou l'autre à gagner le conflit qui les détruisait. L'energon servait à les nourrir…et les bots mourraient. Ils ne croyaient plus en rien.

Ainsi, Moondream accueillait de pauvres âmes qui avaient besoin de trouver une raison de vivre sur une planète où n'importe qui pouvait mourir le lendemain.

On le traite d'escroc. Mais pour lui, ce n'était que du business. Il fallait bien se nourrir. Il fallait bien survivre. Et ce travail n'impliquait pas de tuer quiconque. Bon, peut-être était-il la cause indirecte de plusieurs incidents mais il s'en moquait. Il ne contrôlait pas les choix de ses clients. D'ailleurs, il pensait même rendre leur rendre service. Il les poussait à continuer, à ne pas abandonner.

Il suffisait de trouver quelque chose à discerner chez ceux qui se présentaient en face de lui. Un lourd passé, une carrière, un amour perdu…

Ainsi, à partir de là, Moondream énumérait des suppositions. Sur le caractère des individus…sur ce qu'ils obtiendraient ou non…sur ce qu'ils risquaient ou non…

Puis, vint Fracture.

Ce bot violet entra dans son bureau comme n'importe quel client. Quand il leva le regard vers lui, Moondream ne fut pas impressionné.

Au premier abord.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Il paraîtrait que vous lisez l'avenir.

Moondream jeta un œil à son insigne. Un Decepticon. Il fallait donc être prudent lorsqu'il lui présenterait les choses.

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous lirez le mien ?

Le bot bleu et noir d'encre l'invita à s'asseoir. Fracture s'exécuta avec un sourire. Un sourire moqueur, mesquin.

Moondream en comprenait sa signification. Il ne cilla pas.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…

\- Oh, je le souhaite.

Le ton sarcastique.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas capable de le faire, devina Moondream.

Ce n'était pas une interrogation. Il connaissait ce type de client. Des gamins qui venaient dans son antre pour l'écouter déblatérer sur leur avenir, sur leur futur sparkmate, enfants etc. Juste pour rigoler. Pourtant, Fracture n'était pas un gamin. Ou alors…un adulte complètement immature.

\- …Cela m'amuserait, répondit le bot violet.

\- Au point d'y dépenser vos Shanix ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de lui tendre deux Shanix. Moondream les considéra sans réaction. Tenté mais radin.

Il soupira avant de les prendre. Il devait faire avec. Depuis la guerre, il avait été dans l'obligation de baisser ses prix.

\- …Vous avez droit à une faveur.

\- Une seule ? Ouah.

\- C'est à la hauteur de ce que vous souhaitez me donner.

Il put deviner que Fracture retenait un grognement d'exaspération. Il croisa les bras, le toisant.

\- Si vous en êtes capable…lisez-moi mon avenir. J'aimerais bien connaître l'étendue de vos « pouvoirs ».

\- Si vous insistez…

Moondream se redressa face à lui, plaçant les mains sur la table. Il le fixa dans ses optiques rouges, communs aux Decepticons.

\- …Vous devez savoir que certaines révélations sont susceptibles de ne pas vous plaire…voire même de vous choquer.

\- Quelle touchante attention. Il en faut peu pour me choquer.

Moondream fronça les sourcils. Comme à son habitude, il posa des questions tout en examinant son client. Ses gestuelles, son comportement, ses tics…n'importe quoi.

Quelque chose pour lui donner une réponse.

\- Vous êtes carriériste ?

\- C'est si évident que cela ?

Bingo. Il avait visé juste. De toute façon, c'était la première chose qui lui avait sauté aux optiques. Son air ambitieux, voire arrogant…Il avait tout du bot qui plaçait son métier au-dessus de tout.

\- Votre métier…

\- Essayez de deviner.

\- Probablement un métier peu recommandable.

Sa pointe de sadisme…sa cruauté sur son visage…

Le bot qui regarderait un autre mourir sans rien faire…si cela pouvait lui permettre d'en tirer les bénéfices…

\- Chasseur de prime. Ou assassin.

\- Eh bé. Vous jouez bien.

Fracture sourit. Presqu'admiratif.

\- Pas lié. Pas d'enfant.

\- Pff. Vous me voyez moi ? Avec des enfants ?

Trop égoïste pour en avoir…quelque part, c'était une bonne chose.

\- Pas d'attache personnelle à quiconque, devina Moondream.

\- Décidément, vous êtes doué. Vous pourriez mettre offrir vos services aux factions. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Megatron est déjà venu ici ?

Non.

Mais…peut-être que cela ne tarderait pas.

\- Mais…à vous regarder de plus près…J'ignore même si vous êtes heureux ou malheureux.

En effet.

Il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Normalement, cela ne devait pas être si difficile à deviner.

Pourtant…c'était le cas.

\- …Vous êtes doué, non ? Devinez.

Moondream fut pris au dépourvu.

Ce genre de bot cachait bien son jeu.

C'était rare…pour autant, rien ne trahissait Fracture. Pas un tic, pas une gestuelle qui laissait deviner son état d'esprit…rien.

C'était flou pour lui.

Fracture continuait de lui sourire. Un sourire faux.

Mais est-ce que tout était faux…ou est-ce que tout était réel ?

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé votre avenir. Pas votre bonheur.

\- Hm…touché.

Oui.

Pourtant, Moondream n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Moondream fronça les sourcils. Comment établir des suppositions lorsqu'il ignorait tout de celui qui se présentait devant lui ?

Etablir un avenir…

Fracture le toisait toujours. C'était comme si ses optiques le scannaient.

Il le prenait pour un charlatan…et peut-être avait-il raison.

Pourtant…cela ne devait pas être aussi compliqué.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, soupira le bot violet, déçu.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez.

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de lire mon avenir, je peux répandre de sales rumeurs sur vous. Votre commerce va couler et vous serez comme tout le monde…Vous périrez.

Moondream le fixa.

Il se croyait au-dessus de tout…

Il croyait qu'il allait survivre ?

\- Oui…vous survivrez sûrement, approuva Moondream.

Fracture se leva. Il était sur le point de partir. Moondream ne devait pas continuer. Il n'était pas obligé de le retenir…

Pourtant…

\- …je ne peux pas dire de même de vos proches.

\- Pardon ?

Le bot violet se retourna.

\- Vous êtes un bel escroc, vous. Non. En réalité, vous êtes un idiot.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Fracture leva les optiques, dédaigneux.

\- Dois-je vous apprendre votre métier ?

\- Je serais curieux d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire.

\- Carriériste…pas d'attache personnelle…mes parents, il est inutile d'en parler. Je ne suis pas lié. Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Vous croyez que j'ai des proches ? Sérieusement ?

\- …Peut-être pas maintenant…mais vous en aurez, sûrement.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Fracture se tenait devant sa porte.

Il le méprisait…pour autant, il restait.

\- Je suis chasseur de prime. Je pourrais prendre votre vie si cela me chante. Je n'en ressentirais aucun remord. Je ne le fais pas simplement parce que cela ne me coûterait rien d'autre. Seulement des ennuis.

\- Des ennuis, vous en aurez.

Là-dessus, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un médium.

\- Vraiment ? fit Fracture, sans sourciller. Il ne le croyait pas.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais complètement seuls. Un jour…vous ne serez plus au-dessus de tout le monde. Vous pensez que vous ne connaîtrez jamais la douleur. Que rien ne peut vous atteindre. Les autres vies ne sont rien pour vous. Mais vous voyez…personne n'est à l'abri de rien. Même pas de soi-même. Ni Optimus, ni Megatron. Et un jour, ça viendra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui viendra ?

Le bot violet ne souriait plus.

Il le toisait comme s'il était prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Vous recevrez autant que vous avez donné, Fracture, lui déclara Moondream. Vous connaîtrez une douleur aussi immense que celle que vous avez infligé aux autres. Tout se paie un jour ou l'autre. Cette arrogance, cette froideur…cela causera votre perte un jour. Et ce jour-là…vous vous haïrez tellement que vous ne serez plus capable d'aimer quiconque.

\- Je ne sais pas aimer.

Fracture ne lui accorda pas plus de temps.

Il sortit de son bureau, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

Un regard de haine.

Cette haine qu'il attendait.

Moondream ne connaissait pas Fracture. Ses prédictions étaient inventées de toute pièce…

Mais celle-ci…il en était certain. Elle était véridique.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Toujours là. Toujours au même endroit.

Toujours à faire la lecture aux bots défavorisés. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus nombreux. Au moins, une dizaine.

Dai Atlas lui avait ordonné de recueillir de l'energon et d'y passer la journée si cela était nécessaire. Il ne devait pas revenir les mains vides. Axe n'avait pas contesté. Il avait enfreint le règlement. Aucune violence entre les membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Et se battre entre membres du même clan était quelque chose que Dai Atlas n'acceptait pas.

Quelque part, Axe pensait qu'il s'en était bien sorti, même si cela n'enlevait pas sa rage à l'égard de Star Saber. En parlant de lui, il ne connaissait pas la façon dont Dai Atlas l'avait puni. Il l'avait entraîné dans une pièce isolée pour parler seul à seul mais…rien n'en était ressorti de cet entretien.

D'une certaine manière, sortir l'arrangeait.

Mais…il ignorait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

Cette fois-ci, il écouta.

\- Personne ne devient un tout éternellement, récita-t-elle.

Elle prit son public à partie. Elle venait de plier son livre. Pendant un instant, son regard croisa le sien.

Et Axe crut voir apparaître une forme de sourire au creux de ses lèvres.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais complètement séparés de ceux que nous aimons. Quelque part, le destin nous lie. Dans cette vie comme dans une autre.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de discours chez elle.

Esmeral se leva.

\- Solus Prime veille sur nous et panse nos blessures. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise fin. Il y a seulement un renouveau.

Solus Prime…

Pourquoi faisait-elle mention de l'un des Treize ? Oui. C'était la « Mère » de tous mais…elle parlait d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une déesse.

Une déesse…Mais Primus était le Dieu.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Ne désespérez pas.

Cela…le fascinait.

Les autres l'applaudirent. Esmeral rangea ses livres pendant que son public se dispersait. Ce fut le signal pour Axe de s'approcher.

L'inquiétude reprit le pas sur sa curiosité.

Comment allait-il lui annoncer les choses ?

Esmeral se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous écoutiez ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui…

\- Alors ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

\- C'était…étrange. Je n'avais jamais entendu de pareils discours.

Elle sourit, compréhensive.

Rien à voir avec leur première rencontre. Ils se connaissaient, maintenant. Elle était beaucoup plus accueillante, beaucoup plus chaleureuse à son égard.

Une sensation nouvelle…qui le faisait oublier sa situation. La réprimande de Dai Atlas. Sa punition.

C'était…agréable. Et cela le charmait davantage.

\- Vous…il s'agit d'une religion particulière ?

Elle opina du chef.

\- Le Chemin de la Flamme.

\- Le Chemin de la Flamme ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Cela ne semblait pas la surprendre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous ne la connaissez pas.

\- Quelle est sa particularité ?

\- As-tu une religion ?

Axe prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- Je crois…au Dieu Primus.

\- Je crois à Solus Prime. Pour nous, Elle est la Mère de toute création. Une déesse.

Une déesse…

C'était…étonnant. Mais intéressant.

\- Et…nous croyons à la réincarnation.

\- Pour le Chemin de la Flamme, le Allspark n'existe pas ?

Il existait…c'était certain. C'était véridique.

\- Oui. Il existe, répondit-elle, d'un ton léger. Mais pour nous, les sparks n'y restent pas éternellement. Ils brûlent dans le Allspark…avant d'être réincarnés. Dans un univers différent.

Quelle curieuse façon de penser…d'envisager la vie après la mort…

Pour Axe, c'était difficile à avaler. Pour autant…c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il était ravi d'apprendre.

Il était heureux que Dai Atlas ne soit pas présent. Qu'il ait été seul quand il a entendu ce discours…

Il n'aurait pas su comment son leader aurait réagi…Dai Atlas était très croyant. Il détestait qu'on remette en cause sa foi.

Alors, entendre parler de réincarnation, de Solus Prime en tant que déesse…

\- Vous savez. Dans le livre sur les religions cybertroniennes, il y a une page consacrée au Chemin de la Flamme, lui dit-elle.

\- Je…

L'appréhension le regagna. La raison pour laquelle il était venu ici…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il eut soudainement du mal à la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je…

Autant être honnête.

Doucement et lentement, il lui expliqua.

Il lui expliqua que quelqu'un avait brûlé ses livres. Qu'un bot qu'il considérait comme…un allié, l'avait fait. Star Saber n'avait jamais été un ami pour lui. Et il ne le serait jamais. Pas après ce qui s'était produit.

\- Je vois…

Le sourire d'Esmeral disparut. Elle le toisa, froidement.

A nouveau cette méfiance…

Comme à ses débuts…Quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de ne pas revoir…

Mais maintenant…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de l'un de vos alliés.

Elle serra son sac rempli de livres contre son corps.

\- C'était des pièces rares…des pièces qu'on ne risque plus de retrouver ici.

\- Je sais…

\- Non, vous ne le savez pas.

Elle était prête à partir, sans écouter plus d'explication.

Non…il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ! s'écria-t-il pour se justifier. Nos livres avaient déjà été brûlés. On croyait que le coupable était parti mais…

\- Ce n'était pas lui. Vous avez gardé le coupable. Quelqu'un qui est prêt à détruire des choses, des objets précieux.

Elle baissa les optiques.

\- Ces livres…je les tenais de mes parents.

Elle semblait…dévastée. Déçue, aussi.

\- Cybertron ne se reconstruira jamais…Elle ne redeviendra jamais celle qu'elle était avant.

Il se sentait idiot. Il se sentait lâche. Stupide. Oui. Gasket n'avait jamais détruit quoi que ce soit…

Star Saber avait détruit ses propriétés…comme s'il avait tué ses parents une deuxième fois. Alors qu'il n'était même pas un Decepticon.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Laissez-moi.

Elle allait prendre congé.

Il ne la reverrait pas. Elle lui en voulait et il ne la reverrait pas…

A cause de Star Saber…

Cette sensation de bien-être disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

 _« Il n'y a pas de mauvaise fin »_

Soudain, il vit quelque chose voler vers Esmeral à toute vitesse. Quelque chose de bleu…comme un projectile.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'avertir qu'il s'était déjà lancé en avant pour la pousser et la plaquer au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Un bruit de verre brisé leur répondit.

Ils se redressèrent, regardant autour d'eux pour vérifier que le danger était bien passé.

Axe remarqua que quelque chose coulait de son dos.

Le liquide bleu…

On lui avait jeté un cube d'energon.

Au loin, trois bots qui les huaient et leur montraient leurs poings.

\- Casse-toi !

\- Salope de gourou ! Sacrilège !

\- Blasphématrice !

\- Retourne d'où tu viens ! Primus est notre véritable Dieu !

\- Les gens comme toi, faudrait leur arracher le spark.

\- Tu peux crever avec tes parents !

Esmeral soupira. Elle l'aida à se relever.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

Axe la fixa. Sa déception s'était changée en culpabilité.

\- Je…il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Non. C'est de ma faute. J'ai l'habitude. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

Elle lui tendit la main.

C'était comme un geste de sollicitude…une demande de pardon…pour l'avoir rejeté, pour l'avoir ignoré.

\- …je vais t'aider à te nettoyer.

\- Je peux…

\- Non. S'il te plait. Accepte.

C'était comme si elle le suppliait.

Axe la regarda tendrement avant de lui prendre la main qui se referma sur la sienne.

\- Merci…

Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il la suivrait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas à cette religion. Il ne croyait pas au Chemin de la Flamme…

Mais…peu importait. Ce n'était pas sa religion qui importait.

C'était elle, tout simplement.

* * *

« Debout ! »

Drift se releva à nouveau. Poussant un grognement, il prit son épée d'entraînement et se jeta sur Wing.

L'épée fut projetée en l'air.

Drift la suivit peu après, avant de ré-atterrir au sol.

« Debout ! »

Ainsi soit-il…

Drift ne ramassa même pas son épée. Il tenta de l'attaquer avec les pieds et les poings. Il voulut établir un effet de surprise. Il voulait étonner son mentor.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

Le coup du manche de l'épée sonna dans son casque. Il se prit un autre coup de pied qui l'envoya au loin.

« Debout !

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a toujours aucun progrès.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent. Drift se redressa avec difficulté. Cela tournait légèrement autour de lui. La chaleur lui montait à la tête.

Sa vue était trouble…lorsqu'elle devint plus nette, il remarqua Dai Atlas devant lui. Son visage était inexpressif.

\- Wing…J'aimerais discuter avec ton élève.

\- …Bien sûr.

De loin, il pouvait lire l'inquiétude de Wing dans ses optiques.

Pourtant, il s'écarta. Il quitta le tatami pour les laisser seul.

Drift essaya de se remettre debout.

\- Non. Reste ici. Si tu as besoin…

Ce fut Dai Atlas qui s'assit à côté de lui.

Il n'éleva pas la voix immédiatement. C'était comme s'il laissait Drift reprendre son souffle…pour quelle raison ? Cela ne sonnait rien de bon.

Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Enfin, il s'exprima.

\- Tu sais que la violence n'est pas autorisée ici.

Allait-il le réprimander pour avoir frappé Star Saber ?

Drift toussa.

S'il souhaitait des excuses…il pouvait aller se faire voir. Surtout qu'il avait appris la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait exilé Gasket.

Cela le mit davantage en colère.

Allait-il avoir droit à la même chose ?

\- …J'étais dans l'équipe de Nova Prime, une fois.

Drift se tourna vers lui.

\- C'était il y a huit millions d'années. On m'appelait « God Map », la Carte de Dieu. Je faisais partie d'un groupe d'aventuriers à la recherche des Chevaliers de Cybertron. On croyait qu'ils avaient rendu la planète parfaite avant de la quitter pour faire régner la paix dans d'autres galaxies.

Son ton était nostalgique. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. A ce qu'il lui évoque ou même, mentionne son passé…

Il croyait qu'il n'était qu'un Decepticon. Qu'il ne comptait pas le garder. Alors, pourquoi aborder ce sujet… ?

\- Le leader de Cybertron qui a pris la suite de Nominus Prime. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu localiser les Cités de Cristal. Ainsi nous pouvions apporter une nouvelle ère de paix à Cybertron.

Puis, l'amertume vint au fur et à mesure que Dai Atlas poursuivait son récit.

\- Toutefois, pour cela…Nova Prime pensait que le Allspark était la chose la plus pure qui existait. Que le spark était prisonnier de notre tête. Que le libre-arbitre de chacun de nous nous pourrissait, alors que c'était le destin que Primus nous a accordés.

Oui. Drift avait entendu parler de l'histoire de Nova Prime. Que le pouvoir l'avait rendu fou…mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Dai Atlas l'ait cotôyé d'aussi près.

\- …Il souhaitait établir un nouveau Allspark…et que nous devenions un tout. Ici. Sur Cybertron.

Puis, Dai Atlas le fixa droit dans les optiques. Comme s'il essayait de le scanner.

\- J'étais horrifié de ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce n'était pas de la croyance. Ce n'était pas apporter la paix. C'était du fanatisme. De la croyance détournée. Quand je l'ai confronté, il m'a exclu.

Pourquoi est-ce que Dai Atlas lui racontait une telle chose ?

Drift pensait à Shadow Raker. Lui aussi, il avait sous le commandement d'un bot terrifiant qui le dégoûtait.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas exclu. Il s'était enfui.

Est-ce que Dai Atlas comptait lui faire passer un message ?

Puis, Dai Atlas lui révéla quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

\- J'ai rencontré Metrotitan. L'un des derniers Titans sur Cybertron.

Pendant un instant, Drift voulut le traiter de menteur.

Mais son ton…cette nostalgie…tout y était sincère.

Et il comprit que cela aurait été mauvais de douter de sa parole.

\- Lui aussi m'a assuré que j'avais fait le bon choix. Il m'a expliqué qu'un jour, je devrais quitter Cybertron pour conserver la lumière de Primus et que je serais aidé dans cette tâche.

Métrotitan…le seul et unique Métrotitan ?

La Lumière de Primus… ?

Il comprit.

Le Cercle de la Lumière avait été créé de cette façon.

Dai Atlas esquissa un bref sourire. Le premier qu'il adressait à Drift.

\- Parfois, on se laisse aveugler. Avant de revenir sur le droit chemin pour accomplir des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Il se leva.

Apparemment, il avait fini.

\- …Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ? l'interrogea doucement Drift.

\- Peut-être que tu es comme moi. Peut-être que Wing voit en toi la même chose que Metrotitan a perçu en moi.

Est-ce que Wing les écoutait ?

Il ne le voyait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu décevoir l'un des Chevaliers de Primus. Aimerais-tu décevoir Wing ?

Décevoir Wing… ?

Non. Pour Drift, c'était impensable.

\- …Jamais.

Wing…lui avait beaucoup trop apporté.

\- Dans ce cas…bats-le. Et accroche-toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Dai Atlas quitta la salle d'entraînement.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Axe n'est pas encore rentré… »

Outrigger poussa un soupir. En ce moment, Axe tardait à rentrer lorsque Dai Atlas l'envoyait dehors pour la rentrer. Cela faisait presqu'un mois que cela durait. Il était dans son appartement. Il avait invité les Minicons pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls durant les entraînements de Drift. A côté de lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient assis sur le canapé. Tous les trois, ils visionnaient le téléviseur tandis que Beak prenait son energon. Bien sûr, c'était un moment agréable à passer. Mais cela avait le rituel d'Outrigger avec Axe et Wing. Que les trois se retrouvent ensemble pour passer du temps, en-dehors de l'entraînement et du travail.

Et à présent, Axe rentrait tard…et l'entraînement de Drift ne finissait jamais…

Outrigger se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Il ne se voyait pas proposer à Dai Atlas de passer du temps avec lui. Et encore moins, Star Saber.

Il esquissa un léger sourire quand il vit les optiques de Jetstorm et Slipstream s'agrandir devant le vaisseau immense qui se présentait à eux sur l'écran. Outrigger en fut amusé.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait se procurer un tel vaisseau ici ? demanda Slipstream avec curiosité.

Bien sûr, ils avaient chacun leurs corvées. Et selon Wing, ils avaient été conditionnés à servir leur ancien Maître qui les châtiait.

C'était bien de les voir autrement. Profiter du moment plutôt que de passer leur temps à nettoyer et essuyer les sols…Surtout qu'ils étaient jeunes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence d'âge entre Outrigger et les Minicons. D'une certaine manière, cela le confortait d'être avec d'autres robots de son âge. Cela changeait des autres membres plus âgés.

\- J'aimerais bien, sourit Outrigger en admirant la vue. Pouvez-vous imaginer tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec un tel vaisseau ? Tous les endroits que nous pourrions visiter ?

\- Les Cités de Cristal ? le questionna Jetstorm, ravi.

Outrigger haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a d'autres choses à voir. J'ai entendu dire qu'Aquatron était sublime à voir. Ou la Lune d'Athéna. Ce sont des endroits super touristiques !

\- Et ils ne sont pas ravagés par la guerre ? fit Slipstream, étonné.

La guerre…

Bien sûr, Outrigger y pensait. C'était la raison pour laquelle Dai Atlas ou les autres membres ne souhaitaient pas qu'il sorte. Pour autant, cela ne le touchait pas personnellement…Après tout, il n'avait jamais véritablement observé les dégâts du conflit sur Cybertron de ses propres optiques. Quels avaient été les endroits qui avaient existé avant de disparaître dans les flammes ?

Il ne pouvait pas le deviner. C'était le rythme de sa journée, après tout. Se lever, s'entraîner, faire son travail (généralement de l'administration) avant de poser devant son téléviseur, avec Beak. Et voir les robots visiter l'espace dans leurs vaisseaux extraordinaires ne lui remontait pas le moral.

\- C'est ennuyeux ici, soupira Outrigger.

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne semblaient pas se plaindre vraiment de leurs conditions. Ils en étaient même plutôt satisfaits.

\- Cela ne s'est pas arrangé ? le questionna Slipstream.

\- Pas vraiment…Tout le monde reste dans sa bulle. Et quand je vois des bots s'embrasser à l'écran, je me demande quand viendra mon tour. Certainement jamais, en restant enfermé.

Les deux Minicons s'échangèrent un regard. Outrigger devinait qu'ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

\- Je suis dans une prison dorée, plaisanta Outrigger en prenant une voix aigüe. Au secours. Venez me délivrer.

\- Oh, Outrigger. On n'est pas si malheureux.

\- Faites-moi confiance. Quand vous serez ici aussi longtemps que moi, vous comprendrez ma peine.

En fait, non. Puisque Drift les emmenait avec lui dès qu'ils sortaient. Même si les optiques de Drift étaient toujours bandés.

Le vaisseau à l'écran partit dans une poussière d'étoiles. L'air rêveur des Minicons revint.

Ouais…cela donnait envie.

Brusquement, un flash.

Il se tourna vers eux, un sourire excité sur son visage.

Il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Vous êtes venus en vaisseau, non ? Jusqu'ici ?

Les deux Minicons hochèrent la tête. Ils ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous vous rappelez de la position de votre atterrissage ?

\- Heu…oui, vaguement.

Ils semblaient…inquiets.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas de quoi l'être.

\- Cela ne vous dirait pas de faire un petit tour avec ? Juste histoire d'explorer les environs.

\- Mais Monsieur Drift…

Jetstorm le coupa.

\- Ce n'est pas notre vaisseau.

\- Et tu sais le conduire ?

\- Evidemment ! sourit Outrigger. Wing me l'a appris. Je connais les bases, par cœur. Et puis, vous m'aiderez !

\- Mais…on n'a pas le droit.

Outrigger se mit à rire, avant de se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on n'a pas le droit ! Mais ils ne s'en rendront pas compte. C'est seulement histoire d'une heure ou deux. Juste pour sortir un peu de ce quotidien.

\- Mais…Monsieur Drift…il va nous interdire…

\- Il n'aura pas à le savoir.

Slipstream soupira.

\- On n'aimerait pas trop lui faire des cachotteries. Surtout qu'il nous a sortis d'un pétrin.

\- Il nous a dit que c'était dangereux, renchérit Jetstorm.

Le jeune bot leva les optiques.

\- Oui. Ils m'ont dit la même chose. « C'est dangereux. » « Il y a des méchants Decepticon partout »…

Il vit que Jetstorm et Slipstream baissèrent la tête.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mais…Wing vous apprécie bien. Même si vous étiez Decepticon.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime bien.

C'était réciproque.

Et il ne s'amuserait pas autant avec les autres membres.

\- Allez ! Juste une heure et on revient ! On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on est malades, avant de s'échapper en douce.

\- Mais…il n'y a pas de risque ?

\- Je connais le chemin pour filer. Vous n'aurez qu'à me montrer le vaisseau. Ensuite, on mettrait les voiles. Juste pour sortir un peu de la routine.

Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils feraient mieux d'utiliser leur temps à faire autre chose que de balayer et s'occuper des papiers.

Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient encore hésitants.

\- …vous êtes partants ?

Les deux Minicons ne répondirent pas immédiatement.

C'était comme s'ils consultaient l'avis de l'autre secrètement. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Un risque à prendre ?

Quelle serait la vie sans un peu de risque ?

Finalement, Slipstream répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- Ok. Très bien.

\- Super !

Outrigger attrapa trois cubes d'energon supplémentaires. Il les tendit aux Minicons. Ensemble, ils trinquèrent.

\- A notre évasion !

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! rit Outrigger.

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

* * *

« Debout ! »

Drift grogna de douleur.

Wing le toisait, se tenant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il y était presque, pourtant.

Drift récupéra son épée.

Et attaqua.

Il atterrit durement sur le sol.

« Debout ! »

Il se releva. Il fallait qu'il continue.

 _Parfois, on se laisse aveugler._

Il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il leva sa lame. Wing l'éjecta hors du terrain. Beaucoup plus loin que la première fois.

Pas grave.

« Debout ! »

Il commençait à fatiguer. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il persisterait.

 _Avant de revenir sur le droit chemin pour accomplir des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire._

Effectivement, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se remettre aux arts martiaux. Il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir devenir un membre du Cercle de la Lumière aussi férocement.

Wing bloqua son coup avant de lui répondre par un coup de pied retourné.

Il n'aurait jamais cru souhaiter atteindre ce bot blanc en face de lui.

 _Peut-être que Wing voit en toi la même chose que Metrotitan a perçu en moi._

Dai Atlas n'était pas un idiot.

Peut-être était-ce le cas…

« Debout ! »

Mais que voyait Wing en lui ?

Un bot orange, anciennement Decepticon, en perdition ? En quête de repère ?

Un camarade à épauler ?

Un nouveau…compagnon ?

Drift abaissa la lame.

Wing la para.

Peu importe ce que Wing voyait, il croyait en lui.

Et c'était amplement suffisant.

« Dr- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Au moment où Wing était sur le point de le projeter par un coup de pied en plein visage, Drift usa de toutes ses forces et bloqua le pied du bot blanc au dernier moment par la seule lame de son épée d'entraînement.

Drift le dévisagea.

La surprise dans les optiques de son mentor.

Lui-même était surpris de sa propre initiative.

C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait.

Et cela lui procura beaucoup de joie.

Wing enleva son pied.

Il leva ses lames.

Enfin…une lutte. Depuis le temps qu'il s'y attendait…Il n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour. Cela avait toujours été Drift qui attaquait, Wing qui l'expédiait dans les étoiles avant de lui crier de se relever.

Debout.

Debout.

Pas cette fois-ci.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avant de déchirer l'espace en arc de cercle.

Puis elles se rencontrèrent.

Wing avançait, Drift reculait.

Pour autant, sa défense fut beaucoup plus fluide que ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était comme si…tout ce que lui avait appris Shadow Raker revenait au fur et à mesure…Comme s'il n'avait jamais oublié ses enseignements…

Drift devrait avoir honte…mais un coup d'œil à l'expression déterminée de Wing et il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

Les épées se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Attaque sur le côté, attaque verticale…

L'un après l'autre, Drift parait.

Et au moment où il crut avoir une fenêtre, il riposta.

Wing bloqua.

Et Drift sentit une vive douleur dans son chassis.

Wing l'avait à nouveau projeté. Drift tomba en arrière, lâchant ses armes qui glissèrent au sol, à quelques mètres de lui.

Cela lui fit mal.

Ce fut même beaucoup plus fort que les autres coups précédents.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas.

« Drift… »

La chaleur le prit et tout devint noir autour du bot orange.

* * *

« C'était bien, Drift.

Ils étaient seuls, comme à leur habitude. Drift but son cube d'energon. C'était frais…mais la douleur ne passait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas constaté tes progrès ?

Wing lui souriait.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.

\- Je ne te crois pas, soupira Drift. Je ne suis pas à ton niveau. Inutile de me complimenter.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Drift sentit la main du bot blanc sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

Le rythme de son spark s'accéléra à nouveau.

\- Tu vois…Shadow Raker ne t'a pas appris que des mauvaises choses.

\- Mais je croyais…que je devais les oublier…

\- Tu dois oublier cette vision erronée des arts martiaux. Pas les réflexes. La preuve. Cela t'a servi aujourd'hui.

Cela m'avait servi…

Encore ce ton.

De l'espoir.

 _Je crois en toi. Je crois que tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien. L'un des nôtres…ou autre chose. Ce que tu choisiras._

Au départ, il n'y croyait pas.

Maintenant…

\- …Je sais que tu y arriveras, Drift. Quand je te vois…je le sais.

Ce sourire sincère.

Ce sourire fier.

Drift sentit ses mains trembler. Puis tout son corps entier trembla.

Maintenant, il y croyait.

Et enfin, il céda à une pulsion.

Il lâcha brutalement son cube. Il tomba au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux.

\- Drift ?

Il s'en fichait.

Il attrapa Wing par les épaules.

 _Je crois en toi._

Personne n'avait jamais cru en lui.

Et il plaqua les lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Voire une minute, le temps d'un contact chaud entre les lèvres de Wing et les siennes.

C'était doux…c'était naturel…

C'était venu…comme si elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer aussi.

Mais…

Drift se détacha.

L'air de Wing était indescriptible.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se leva.

\- Drift !

\- …Oublie…oublie ce que je viens de faire…

\- Mais attends !

\- Excuse-moi !

Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de la honte, du regret…et de la colère. Contre lui-même ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?

Drift quitta la salle d'entraînement précipitamment.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS : le dernier passage contient du slash explicite. Donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas. A la prochaine !**

Il avait embrassé Wing.

Lorsque Drift revint à son appartement, la première chose qu'il constata était qu'il était vide. Personne pour l'accueillir. Personne pour l'appeler Monsieur Deadlock. Ce qu'il ressentit fut du soulagement. Ainsi, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses émotions. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils étaient certainement avec Outrigger, en train de regarder l'écran ou en train de s'amuser.

En train de profiter, tel qu'il en aurait dû être si Shadow Raker n'était pas intervenu dans leurs vies…

Profiter…alors que lui n'y avait jamais eu droit. Non. Il n'avait jamais fait autre chose que travailler dans les mines, gagner, voler de l'energon, survivre…

Non. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à autre chose. Pas même à ce sentiment de chaleur. Ce sentiment confortable quand une personne spéciale entrait dans nos vies.

Il se remémora la scène.

La première fois qu'il avait pu atteindre Wing dans un entraînement…

Le premier combat qu'il avait été capable de mener…

Et la première fois qu'il avait goûté les lèvres du bot blanc. De son mentor.

Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien…Il n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant. Il n'avait jamais même envisagé d'avoir une romance, une relation avec une autre personne. En temps de guerre, tout était éphémère. La personne pouvait nous quitter du jour au lendemain, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Mais avec Wing, c'était différent. Cela avait toujours été différent.

Avec Wing, c'était comme si…la guerre était loin derrière lui. C'était comme s'il était prêt à affronter tous les dangers, à le suivre partout où il irait…Dans l'entraînement ou ailleurs…

Il avait été la première personne à croire en lui. A voir le bon en lui.

Et son sourire…Pendant un instant, Drift avait cru qu'ils…

C'était idiot. Drift se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. C'était idiot. Wing avait beaucoup de bonté à donner. Il ne l'avait pas traité différemment que ses autres camarades. Que les autres membres…à part Gasket.

Non. Gasket était différent. Wing ressentait de la tristesse, de la nostalgie quand il l'évoquait…et ses sentiments pour Gasket étaient sans équivoque.

Lui…Drift n'était qu'un élève qu'il avait pris en charge. Un élève qu'il avait tiré des griffes de Shadow Raker, parce que Gasket le lui avait demandé.

Il avait pris sa gentillesse pour une invitation…Alors, peut-être arborait-il de l'affection pour lui…

Mais Drift…avait mal interprété.

Drift s'essuya les optiques. Il les sentait humidifiées. Pour quelle raison ? Non. Il n'allait pas verser une larme…Pas pour ça…

Mais entre ce qu'on désirait faire et ce qu'on était capable de faire…il y avait une grande marge.

Drift se sentait bête.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il hésitait à retourner voir Wing pour lui dire d'oublier. Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait…qu'il s'était laissé emporter…toutes les excuses du monde. N'importe laquelle.

Et demain ? Comment l'aborderait-il ? Il s'entraînait avec lui tous les jours ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Peut-être que Wing aurait oublié…

Non. Bien sûr. Comment est-ce que Wing pouvait oublier ?

Ou peut-être allait-il se comporter normalement ? Avec sa gentillesse, sa compréhension…Il l'entendait bien lui déclarer ces mots. « Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Drift. Même si je ne ressens pas la même chose. »

Ou alors : « ne te sens pas coupable »

Drift soupira.

S'il s'écoutait, il ferait comme pour Shadow Raker. Il quitterait le Cercle de la Lumière, prendrait Jetstorm et Slipstream pour rejoindre le vaisseau. Après tout, à part Wing, et même si Dai Atlas et Axe s'étaient un peu assouplis avec lui…il n'était pas vu autrement que comme un Decepticon.

Il essayait de se mettre à la place de Wing. Comment réagirait-il, s'il savait qu'il était désiré par un criminel ?

Sûrement dégoûté…répugné…

Peut-être un peu flatté…

Il entendit des coups à la porte. Et ce n'était pas Jetstorm ou Slipstream.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le découvrir. Il le savait parfaitement.

Les coups reprirent.

Drift poussa un soupir avant de se lever péniblement. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient une tonne. Et plus il s'avançait vers la porte, plus son spark accélérait.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il eut l'intention de le laisser là, l'abandonner devant la porte.

Pour autant, il le fallait. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent.

Mais expliquer quoi ?

Levant la main, il appuya sur divers boutons pour composer le code. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Drift tourna les talons, sans le considérer.

« Drift… »

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix. Aucune moquerie. Après tout, c'était bien le genre de Wing de ne pas railler les autres pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot…

Pour autant, cela lui faisait quand même mal.

Il entendit les portes se refermer derrière lui.

« Drift, répéta son mentor tandis que le bot orange s'éloignait, je ne suis pas…je ne t'en veux pas.

Bien sûr que non. Drift restait debout.

\- S'il te plait…je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors, Wing allait jouer à ça ? A l'honnêteté ?

Prévisible aussi.

\- Je…Je souhaite juste comprendre. Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi pas lui, avait-il envie de lui demander ?

\- …Ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas. C'est comme ça.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est peut-être parce que…c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'aide à me sentir aussi bien. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ne me traite pas comme un criminel. Un voleur. Un Decepticon. Tout ce que Shadow Raker a fait de moi. Tout ce que je déteste de moi, tu l'as accepté. Même si c'est ta façon de penser, même si pour toi, c'est quelque chose de normal, de naturel, de ne pas regarder les autres de haut…pour moi, cela vaut beaucoup.

Oui.

Quelqu'un qui lui souhaitait réellement du bien. Après, était-ce suffisant pour ressentir ces émotions ?

Wing demeura silencieux.

\- Et…je sais que…Gasket comptait énormément pour toi, ajouta Drift. Enormément. Et tu as sûrement encore du mal à passer le cap. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Il a été tout pour toi. Mais…j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et…c'est venu comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Et si je pouvais me contrôler…j'essaierais. J'avais juste…

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Mais à quoi bon ? Il s'était déjà comporté comme un imbécile. Autant en rajouter une couche. Peut-être que Wing allait finir par rire de lui, tout compte fait.

\- Enfin, bref…si tu ne veux plus m'entraîner, je comprendrais. Si tu souhaites que je quitte le Cercle de la Lumière, je comprendrais. Si tu veux que je…fasse autre chose ou…

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot. Autant aller droit au but.

Autant en finir rapidement. Wing allait lui déclarer qu'il ne retournait pas les sentiments de Drift à son égard. Il allait le convaincre de rester pour terminer sa formation. Il allait le rassurer, en lui disant que cela ne changeait rien entre eux et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à prétendre que cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Wing posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Drift.

\- …S'il te plait…ne fais rien de tout cela, le supplia-t-il presque, en chuchotant.

\- Je…

\- Je continuerai de t'entraîner mais…s'il te plait, ne quitte pas le Cercle de la Lumière.

Il marqua un temps. Drift le vit se rapprocher davantage. Le visage de son mentor n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- …Ne me laisse pas…

 _Ne me laisse pas…_

Drift crut avoir rêvé ces mots.

Jusqu'à ce que Wing ferme les optiques et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drift.

De façon aussi naturelle que Drift ne l'avait fait pour lui…

Il ne rêvait pas.

A son tour, il ferma les optiques pour lui rendre son baiser. D'abord timidement. Il n'approfondit pas le contact. Il se contenta de savourer la sensation de leurs lèvres, se complétant l'une l'autre.

Cela ne dura que quelques instants. Drift et Wing se détachèrent. Avant de se regarder.

Puis, ils se sourient.

Et Wing l'embrassa à nouveau. Contrairement au précédent, le baiser fut plus profond, plus quémandeur. Drift fut comblé de joie. La joie…qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Wing, se collant à lui. Il sentit la langue de son mentor toucher ses lèvres, lui demandant l'entrée.

Drift ouvrit la bouche, emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne. Une vive chaleur le prit au spark, au corps, à la tête…il sentit les mains de Wing sur son corps, qui lui massaient le buste, le dos…En même temps, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis que les mains Wing atteignirent les cuisses de Drift. Le bot orange comprit que son mentor souhaitait aller plus loin. Wing coupa court au baiser pour porter ses lèvres dans le cou de Drift, tandis que le bot blanc poussait son amant contre le mur, plaçant un genou entre les jambes.

\- Primus…

Cette sensation d'envie, de bien-être…cela fut trop rapide pour Drift. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il sentit Wing lui poser des baisers dans le cou, lui mordre les câbles tout en laissant traîner ses doigts sur le torse du bot orange, sur le bas-ventre, entre les jambes…

Drift s'ouvrit pour lui. Seulement pour lui. Wing apprécia le geste et l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, sa langue s'emmêlant à nouveau avec celle de Drift, avant de lui saisir le membre. Drift rejeta sa tête en arrière, appréciant les différentes sensations qui s'offraient à lui tandis que Wing se détacha de lui, déposant une légère bise sur les lèvres avant de continuer et de descendre de plus en plus bas.

\- Wing…

\- Chut…profite juste.

Drift laissa ses doigts reposer sur le casque de Wing, tandis que le bot blanc s'arrêta, faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec son membre, avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, le désir montant de plus en plus.

Drift ferma les optiques.

Il suivit les conseils de son mentor et profita.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« Si tu continues comme ça…tu deviendras comme Nova Prime »_

Tels avaient été les mots de Dai Atlas.

Errant à travers les couloirs vides, à l'heure de repos où tout le monde était réfugié dans ses appartements, Star Saber vaquait à ses occupations. Il venait de retourner d'un entraînement intensif avec Dai Atlas.

Un match en avait suivi. Star Saber avait été le perdant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas surprenant. Dai Atlas était le plus puissant des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Pour avoir côtoyé Nova Prime, il avait dû subir un entraînement infernal pour parvenir à ce niveau.

Beaucoup plus puissant que les autres membres réunis…

Le plus puissant, le plus fort…et c'était la raison pour laquelle il demeurait le leader…

Et depuis un million d'années que le Cercle de la Lumière avait été formé, rien n'avait changé.

Star Saber soupira, ne s'arrêtant pas.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis son conflit avec Axe. Et depuis ces évènements, les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière l'évitaient. Axe ne lui parlait même plus.

Parce qu'il avait brûlé des livres, il était perçu comme le méchant.

Bien sûr, les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière ne comprenaient pas. Il était l'un des plus anciens membres. Il était entré ici après que Dai Atlas ait créé leur société sans faction. Il avait plus d'expérience. Il savait, mieux que personne, que ces livres étaient maudits.

Des torchons sur les différentes religions cybertroniennes… « Les différentes » religions Cybertroniennes.

Comment est-ce qu'Axe avait pu ramener de pareilles atrocités ?

Il n'y avait qu'une religion prééminente. Une seule. Un seul Primus.

Les Cybertroniens ne devaient pas penser autrement. Sinon, il s'agissait d'un péché. D'une hérésie.

Ils seraient maudits par Primus, s'ils osaient adorer un autre Dieu...

Dai Atlas. La Carte de Dieu. Il n'y avait pas plus que croyant que lui, à part Star Saber. Et pourtant, Dai Atlas permettait l'entrée de ces livres dans leur lieu sacré.

Exactement comme la dernière fois.

Parfois, Star Saber le trouvait trop permissif. Trop mou par rapport à certaines choses. Le fait qu'il laisse Wing demeurer au Cercle de la Lumière le rendait malade. Gasket était parti mais l'autre part du péché demeurait…et osait avoir des responsabilités.

Qu'il laisse des Minicons errer dans le sanctuaire de Primus…Des créatures qui ne lui appartenaient même pas.

Qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ?

Avant, rien de tout cela n'aurait été toléré.

En parlant d'eux…il les vit. Avec Outrigger. En train de courir, chuchoter à l'oreille d'Outrigger. Que lui disaient-ils ?

Essayaient-ils de l'attirer vers le mauvais côté ?

Star Saber s'arrêta. Tout de suite, Outrigger et les miniatures s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver.

\- Oh. Star Saber, fit Outrigger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils complotaient. Pour quelle raison ?

Star Saber savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû les laisser rentrer au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

Tout comme Drift. Ou plutôt, Deadlock. Un Decepticon restait un Decepticon. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer une telle chose.

\- Oh, euh…on joue, répondit simplement Outrigger.

Jetstorm et Slipstream lui sourirent, avant de s'incliner.

Même leur sourire était infect.

\- Dégagez. Je dois parler à Outrigger.

Le sourire des deux Minicons disparurent. Comment étaient-ils autorisés à exister ? A ressentir ? Comme eux ?

Non. Ils ne ressentaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas des êtres vivants.

Finalement, les deux créatures quittèrent le couloir pour se diriger vers l'appartement d'Outrigger. Star Saber fixa le jeune bot. Ce dernier le regardait sévèrement.

\- Ils sont gentils.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les côtoyer.

\- Ce sont mes amis.

\- Le mot « ami » n'évoque rien pour eux.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un stupide enfant à qui Dai Atlas avait donné le titre de « membre » du Cercle de la Lumière pour la forme.

Et même lui aspirait à ces abominations.

\- En tout cas, ils m'apportent plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais m'apporter, fit Outrigger, la colère évidente dans sa voix.

\- Tu crois que tu es l'un des nôtres. Que tu es quelqu'un d'important. Mais fais-moi confiance. Il n'en est rien. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas traité comme tel.

Le visage d'Outrigger se décomposa.

Cela…ne fit rien à Star Saber. Derrière son masque, ses optiques jaunes le fixaient froidement.

Le jeune bot s'éloigna, réprimant ce qu'il ressentait.

Star Saber ne ressentait rien. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un hérétique parmi d'autres.

Des hérétiques que Dai Atlas allait devoir recadrer.

Bientôt, Axe réapparut dans le couloir. Il était rentré tard. Tel qu'il en était depuis un mois. Il partait la journée et ne revenait que tard le soir…

Star Saber en était certain. Ce n'était pas que pour de l'energon.

* * *

Il retrouva sa trace plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait.

A la place d'Atynx, Star Saber fut attiré par un attroupement autour d'une petite estrade. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher doucement de la foule.

Au centre de l'estrade, une fembot verte.

Star Saber haussa un sourcil. Il la reconnut. C'était la même avec qui il avait aperçu Axe, l'autre fois.

Et également la même qui lui avait offert les livres maudits…

\- Personne ne devient un tout éternellement.

Et lorsqu'il analysa le public, observant chaque bot qui buvait ses paroles avec intérêt…il le trouva.

Axe.

\- Solus Prime veille sur nous et panse nos blessures.

Axe…Son camarade du Cercle de la Lumière…ne cherchait pas de l'energon.

Il faisait partie d'un culte.

Il écoutait des obscénités.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette fembot ne mentionnait pas Primus ? Que venait faire Solus Prime là-dedans ?

Un culte.

Et cette fembot était un gourou.

Il fixait Axe. Son camarade écoutait les mots de cette fembot…Il en était fasciné.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il y croyait. Il croyait à ses histoires.

 _Les religions Cybertroniennes…_

\- Vous méritez tous d'être aimés.

La fembot sourit au public qui se mit à l'applaudir.

Ils applaudissaient cette abomination…mais comment pouvaient-ils oser ?

Et Axe l'applaudissait aussi…

Son ancien camarade. L'un des membres les plus purs du Cercle de la lumière…

Il faisait partie de ces hérétiques ?

Star Saber ne put que le considérer avec horreur.

Il avait été manipulé par cette gourou ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait dû perdre la raison. Effectivement…

Oui. Il avait perdu la raison. Il ne voyait que cette explication.

Et lorsqu'il vit Axe s'approcher pour étreindre cette gourou, Star Saber ne put supporter une telle vue. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il préféra quitter la place.

* * *

Wing était…d'humeur joyeuse en ce moment.

Cela intriguait Star Saber.

Même s'il méprisait sa seule existence, il jugeait son comportement curieux. Wing était généralement calme et n'exprimait rien d'autre, à part de la gentillesse professionnelle pour motiver les autres à s'entraîner ou à croire aux balivernes sur un monde meilleur.

Un monde meilleur qui impliquait un bug…

Le même bug que Gasket…le même péché.

Pour autant, Wing était plus enclin au rire. Il était plus…décontracté. Plus détendu. Et durant ces entraînements, Star Saber nota les erreurs qu'il commettait. Wing était absolument intransigeant par rapport à l'entraînement. Pour autant, il agissait comme si cela importait peu. Contrairement à d'habitude.

Surtout que maintenant, Deadlock arrivait à croiser le fer avec lui, alors qu'aux séances précédentes, il ne pouvait même pas le toucher.

C'était…bizarre.

A la fin de son temps habituel, Star Saber ne quitta pas le dojo.

Non. Il continua d'observer Wing croiser avec son élève.

Même…quelque chose dans leur comportement avait changé. Wing n'employait plus le ton sévère et strict à l'égard de Deadlock.

\- Prends garde à tes appuis, sourit Wing avant de se placer derrière lui pour le corriger.

A la place, il y devina…autre chose.

Deadlock ne rouspéta même pas. Il n'y avait aucun agacement, aucune irritation.

Non. A la place, il souriait. Le bot orange ne souriait jamais. En tout cas, ces sourires ne lui étaient pas adressés.

Il se laissa faire, s'appuyant même sur Wing qui demeurait derrière lui. Le bot blanc ne sourcilla pas.

Star Saber ne croyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement pour intégrer l'équipe. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'assister à une récréation. Comme deux amis qui s'entraînaient…

Il vit Wing passer ses bras autour des épaules de Deadlock pour le redresser.

\- Arrête, dit le bot blanc d'un ton amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Peux-tu me réexpliquer les positions, professeur ?

Pendant un instant, il crut voir une rougeur sur les joues de Wing.

Et cette expression…cette expression tendre quoiqu'embarrassée.

Star Saber la reconnaissait.

C'était la même expression qu'il avait, avec Gasket…

Son regard passa de Wing à Deadlock.

Puis de Deadlock à Wing.

Il demeura silencieux.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il a été surpris.

Deadlock, un ancien Decepticon. Et Wing, un pécheur avec une erreur informatique dans le processeur…

Bien sûr que cela se passerait, avec leur proximité. Les Decepticons n'avaient aucune considération de ce qu'était la morale.

Pour autant…Star Saber tiqua.

Il sortit doucement de la salle d'entraînement, sans un bruit.

Il tiqua…parce que durant un million d'années, rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait changé…Axe n'était pas devenu un hérétique adorateur de Solus Prime. Ces Minicons n'avaient pas lieu d'être et Wing gardait ses tendances pour lui-même.

Et pourtant…en l'espace d'une journée, tout avait changé.

Star Saber ne percevait plus le Cercle de la Lumière de la même façon. Tout ce qu'il voyait, à la place de ses membres vertueux combattants…tout ce qu'il voyait était des pécheurs.

Des pécheurs qui se moquaient de Primus. Des pécheurs qui sortaient du droit chemin.

Outrigger, Axe, Wing…

Et Dai Atlas n'avait rien vu. Et Star Saber aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant.

Deadlock, ses créatures, cette fembot…ils les mèneraient à leur perte.

Ils le mèneraient à sa perte.

Il fixa les vitraux. Son Dieu. Primus, le fixait sévèrement.

Comme s'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

Star Saber s'arrêta. La honte et la culpabilité le prit.

Il l'avait déçu.

Il joignit ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il marqua une pause. Primus ne lui répondit pas. Pourtant, il l'écoutait.

\- …On aurait dû désobéir à Dai Atlas. Cet holocauste des athéistes aurait dû se faire il y a bien longtemps…

Il chuchota. Il pria.

Dai Atlas avait été trop faible…

Primus était en colère. Primus voulait qu'il agisse.

Star Saber pria encore. Il devait se racheter.

Il devait intervenir…faire quelque chose…

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas…

Il salua, avant de se redresser. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Dai Atlas.

Il devait le prévenir.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Dai Atlas fixa Star Saber, assis derrière son bureau. Star Saber gardait la tête baissée. Les expressions du bot masqué étaient souvent difficiles à déchiffrer. Mais Dai Atlas pouvait les deviner en ce moment-même. C'était comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder, comme s'il avait actuellement honte de sa découverte.

Pour être honnête, les informations révélées par Star Saber ne lui avaient pas vraiment fait l'effet d'une bombe. Toutefois, presque. Il ressentit bien différentes émotions : la surprise, l'incrédulité, la colère même. Il aurait pu s'attendre à n'importe quoi…A des troupes armées marchant en direction de la ville…à Megatron ou Optimus, voire à Gasket qui était revenu…

\- Il fallait que je t'en parle, se justifia Star Saber.

Mais la seule chose qu'il eut à l'esprit fut cet état d'esprit :

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Comment n'avait-rien vu ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué un changement de comportement chez ses membres…

Chez Wing, chez Axe…

Enfin, la désolation l'envahit à son tour.

\- …Tu as eu raison.

En fait, il ne tint pas compte d'un soi-disant complot orchestré par les Minicons. Star Saber avait parfois des crises de paranoïa envers les êtres différents d'eux. Des êtres plus petits, plus grands…Star Saber les haïssait, les méprisait et avait probablement peur d'eux…pour autant, il ne tint pas compte de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Les Minicons effectuaient leurs tâches sans discuter et n'avaient jamais posé de problèmes. A vrai dire, ils ne faisaient que suivre leur Maître. Et le fait qu'ils aient été Decepticons était probablement à cause de lui.

Non. Il pensa surtout à Axe.

Quand Star Saber lui décrivit les discours de la fembot, sur Solus Prime, la réincarnation, Dai Atlas pensa directement au Chemin de la Flamme. Le fait qu'Axe écoutait les discours de cette secte, représentée par une fembot qui lui avait offert des livres gratuitement…cela l'alerta tout de suite.

Axe avait toujours été un croyant. Un croyant en Primus.

Sans compter que le Chemin de la Flamme était quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier. Ils contestaient l'existence d'un Allspark infini, éternel…et leurs discours. C'était de l'endoctrinement. Du lavage de processeur.

Dai Atlas ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être autant aveugle.

Quant à Wing et Drift…

Cela le surprenait aussi. Dai Atlas avait toujours soupçonné que quelque chose se passait entre Wing et Gasket dans le passé. Pour autant, si ce quelque chose avait été réel, les deux l'avaient gardé bien caché. Wing n'en parlait jamais à quiconque. Il soupçonnait que seul Axe avait eu vent de quelque chose.

Après le départ de Gasket, Wing avait montré du regret, de la tristesse…mais Dai Atlas avait cru que c'était parce qu'il regrettait que son mentor soit parti pour ne jamais revenir.

Et maintenant, aux dires de Star Saber…Wing l'affichait expressément. Avec Drift.

Drift. Un Decepticon. Certes, un Decepticon qui faisait ses preuves pour gagner sa place mais…un Decepticon.

Et Dai Atlas craignait que Wing soit déçu. Il craignait toujours que quelque chose se passe mal. Que Drift retourne sa veste. Que Drift revienne à ses mauvais jours, en tant que Decepticon.

S'il l'affichait aussi ouvertement, au contraire de son comportement envers Gasket, c'était parce que peut-être, il ressentait des choses différentes pour Drift.

Des choses plus fortes…plus intenses…

\- D'accord. J'irai…j'irai mener mon enquête. Si besoin, je leur parlerais.

Star Saber avait l'œil, la plupart du temps.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort. Ce n'était pas les enseignements du Cercle de la Lumière. La société était fermée, droite, ne croyant qu'en un vrai Dieu. Primus.

Il venait de se rendre compte que la plupart de ses membres…ne respectaient pas ces enseignements. Qu'ils étaient attirés par des choses que Dai Atlas ne maîtrisait pas, alors que c'était son rôle en tant que leader, de faire attention à ses membres.

Cela l'inquiétait et il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il voulait vérifier que ses membres n'étaient pas en danger.

* * *

Il commença par Axe.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il suivit seulement le chemin que lui avait donné Star Saber. La Place d'Atynx.

Oui. Les fois où il y était venu, il avait pu remarquer des bots qui prêchaient des discours plutôt ambigus, sur la foi notamment. Toutefois, il n'avait pas deviné qu'en réalité, il s'agissait du Chemin de la Flamme. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y attarder.

Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, il y arriva apparemment un peu tardivement. En effet, dès qu'il rejoignit l'endroit indiqué, l'attroupement était déjà en train de se disperser.

La seule chose qu'il remarqua fut Axe. Avec cette fembot. Très proches l'un de l'autre.

Et quand Dai Atlas s'approcha de plus près, il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, les bras de la fembot noués autour d'Axe.

Cela le surprit…Axe n'avait jamais été le type à rechercher une compagne. Il avait toujours celui à faire passer le Cercle de la Lumière avant toute chose.

A le placer au-dessus de tout.

Mais ce baiser…les émotions étaient évidentes. L'affection, la tendresse des deux bots.

Axe avait l'air…heureux.

Dai Atlas prit son temps pour les observer. C'était vraiment un spectacle étrange. Et Dai Atlas essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Axe et cette fembot se détachèrent. Son camarade l'aperçut enfin.

\- …Dai Atlas…

Pourtant, il ne devait pas oublier que cette fembot faisait partie d'une secte. Du moins, potentiellement.

Axe s'approcha, la fembot demeurant légèrement en retrait. Elle avait l'air timide. Pas méfiante mais…impressionnée. Son camarade lui sourit, comme si c'était naturel.

\- …Je te présente Esmeral. Esmeral, voici Dai Atlas. Mon leader…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et mon ami.

Ami ?

Dai Atlas le considéra, étonné.

Ils avaient été camarades, collègues…mais jamais une fois, Axe ou qui ce soit d'autre du Cercle de la Lumière, ne s'étaient présentés aux autres comme des amis.

Cela le stupéfia.

\- …Enchantée, répondit la fembot nommée Esmeral.

Pour être franc, Dai Atlas la regardait à peine. Néanmoins, elle affichait un sourire enchanté qui lui paraissait sincère.

Il se focalisa surtout sur Axe.

Il n'avait pas l'air…lobotomisé. Son processeur n'avait pas l'air…

Il avait l'air normal. Même heureux.

Pour autant…il ne devait pas prendre cette situation à la légère. Peut-être qu'Axe était endoctriné… ?

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- On est ensemble, lui répondit simplement Axe, son visage s'éclairant. Depuis peu…

Il pouvait le constater.

Esmeral sourit à nouveau.

\- Dai Atlas…Axe me parle souvent de vous. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin.

Et elle n'avait pas l'air…On ne dirait pas un gourou. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas assisté à ses discours mais…

Elle ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un qui éloignerait un bot de ses compagnons…de ses camarades…

Et Axe avait l'air fier de la lui présenter…

Ils aperçurent un jeune bot qui s'approchait d'Esmeral. Un enfant. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer dans une certaine direction. Au regard de ses murmures, l'enfant la connaissait et s'était perdu.

Avant de le suivre, Esmeral le salua à nouveau avant d'aider le jeune à retrouver son chemin.

Tant mieux. Cela laissait Axe et Dai Atlas seuls pour discuter. De sa hauteur, Dai Atlas analysait le comportement de son camarade.

\- Comment as-tu su… ?

\- J'ai mes sources, lui rétorqua Dai Atlas, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Axe hocha la tête.

\- C'est elle qui…m'a offert les livres.

Ah oui, les livres.

\- J'avais deviné. Elle n'a pas dû être ravie d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé…

\- Non. Ces livres appartenaient à ses parents mais…

Axe ouvrit sa poitrine. De façon inattendue, il en ressortit des ouvrages.

Des livres à l'état neuf.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Elle m'en a prêté d'autres.

Sans consulter son avis, Dai Atlas les prit. Et lut le titre. Le résumé. La première page.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était des livres policiers, d'histoire, d'aventure…

Mais aucun ne mentionnait une religion.

Il releva le regard vers Axe.

\- Axe…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Autant aller droit au but, alors.

\- Tu sais qui elle est…Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle est.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le ton d'Axe trahissait son agacement.

\- Elle fait partie du Chemin de la Flamme. Je sais.

\- Tu veux rejoindre son culte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'y crois pas…

Au fond, cela soulagea Dai Atlas.

\- Je croyais que…

\- Je crois en Primus. Mais je me fiche de sa religion. Quelle divinité elle vénère.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …C'est elle que j'aime, pas sa religion, compléta-t-il, d'un ton déterminé. Nous sommes des bots. Nous ne sommes pas définis par un trait ou une particularité.

Cela réduisit Dai Atlas sans voix. Axe ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir pour répondre, contester…

Mais contester quoi ?

\- Nous sommes dans une société qui change, Dai Atlas. Le conflit mettra du temps à se régler. Wing a raison. On ne peut pas rester fermés, entre nous…Si on veut une paix durable…il faut accueillir ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Même s'ils pratiquent une autre religion, un autre culte…

Chacun était différent…

Chacun avait son propre libre-arbitre…

Pour une raison ou une autre, il revit le visage de Nova Prime qui souhaitait créer cet Allspark sur Cybertron.

Au risque d'oublier leur individualité…

Au loin, Esmeral revenait…

Cette fembot…qu'Axe avait choisi…

Elle était différente d'eux mais…pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Il avait toujours cru que Wing était naïf. Mais maintenant, Axe le rejoignait…

Etait-ce lui qui était en tort ? Qui avait toujours été en tort ?

Il se contenta de tourner les talons, pour rejoindre leur base.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard…

Il crut deviner le sourire d'Axe dans son dos.

* * *

« Drift. Concentre-toi »

Dai Atlas rejoignit la salle d'entraînement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Wing et Drift sur le tatami, croisant le fer et échangeant coups après coups. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Jetstorm, Slipstream, Axe et Outrigger étaient également présents. La seule différence était qu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas. Ils regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

C'était la bonne occasion pour Dai Atlas d'observer leur comportement. Manifestement, Drift avait du mal à se concentrer, aujourd'hui. Mais il en découvrit rapidement la raison.

Apparemment, Drift n'aimait pas avoir un public. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Dai Atlas, à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Je vous ai dit de travailler ! les gronda-t-il.

\- Mais Monsieur Drift, s'excusa rapidement Jetstorm. Les combats entre vous et Wing sont toujours les plus passionnants.

Oui…Il avait bien remarqué les progrès de Drift. Wing avait été un très bon professeur. Il avait eu raison de le placer sous sa responsabilité, malgré sa méfiance des débuts.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Continuez ! Outrigger, Axe, ne les encouragez pas !

Dai Atlas vit Axe lever les optiques.

\- Mais c'est bon, Drift. Lâche un peu du lest. Ils ont besoin de se reposer aussi.

\- Il a raison

Dai Atlas aperçut l'habituel sourire de Wing. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il se rangea du côté d'Axe. Et Dai Atlas réalisa à quel point Drift était sérieux, dans sa volonté d'intégrer leur société, de prouver sa valeur…

Et surtout, d'épater Wing avec ses progrès…

\- Et puis, ils n'arriveront à rien si tu leur mets une pression continue.

\- Je m'efforce seulement de leur enseigner que la vie n'est pas simple. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Drift…

Axe haussa simplement les épaules. Il comprit que ce n'était plus l'heure de jouer. Il ordonna aux deux Minicons de reprendre leurs tâches. La pause était finie.

Puis, Dai Atlas entendit les mots que Wing susurra à Drift. cela le fit réfléchir.

\- A force de ne voir que le mal, tu as oublié les bonnes choses.

\- Que me conseilles-tu de faire ? Les gâter ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Mais il faut savoir trouver un juste milieu. Ton travail en tant que mentor est de les guider, de les protéger, de les recadrer si besoin…

\- Je ne suis pas leur mentor.

\- Tu l'es…

Effectivement. Drift l'était. Même Dai Atlas l'avait remarqué. Cette relation, ce sentiment protecteur que Drift avait à l'égard des deux Minicons…

Oui. Si quelqu'un leur apprendrait quelque chose, cela serait Drift.

\- Mais tu as oublié l'essentiel.

\- L'essentiel ?

Wing hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, lui caressant la joue.

Dai Atlas réalisa que Star Saber avait vu juste.

Wing et Drift…avaient bien quelque chose. Et Wing n'aurait jamais été aussi démonstratif avec Gasket durant le temps où il était membre.

\- L'affection. Leur en donner fait partie de ton rôle en tant que professeur, mais également en tant que père.

Il vit Drift se raidir. Il recula, toisant son mentor. C'était comme s'il était choqué.

\- Slipstream et Jetstorm ne sont pas mes fils ! Jamais je ne les considérerai comme tel.

Ses fils ?

\- Arrête de croire que…

\- Tu leur as donnés un premier aperçu de l'entraînement. A toi de compléter ton travail…dès que je t'aurais tout apris.

Wing ne paraissait pas convaincu.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Deadlock. Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant, reprenons. Je suis là pour te guider.

Dai Atlas continuait de fixer la scène.

Drift et Wing…exprimaient leur affection. Exprimaient leur sentiment…

Tout comme Axe et Esmeral, ils semblaient heureux.

Dai Atlas soupira avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Encore perplexe de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Mais même si Star Saber avait eu raison…Les mots d'Axe et de Wing ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit.

Axe avait l'air heureux…Wing avait l'air heureux aussi…

Drift et ses Minicons…luttaient tous les jours pour gagner leur place.

Et Dai Atlas…fermait les portes. Rester fermé d'esprit.

Il s'arrêta à la porte de son appartement.

Ce n'était pas à eux de pâtir. Ils changeaient…de façon positive. Ils étaient curieux par rapport au monde, à la société qui évoluait…

Non. C'était à Dai Atlas de changer.

Et peut-être savait-il…comment changer.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Wing était venu tôt à son appartement, ce matin. Jetstorm et Slipstream rechargeaient encore quand Drift l'avait accueilli. Le bot blanc n'avait pas l'habitude de venir à l'improviste. Il prévenait toujours avant. Surtout depuis que leur nouvelle relation avait débuté.

Pour être franc, leurs nouvelles interactions étaient…agréables. Autant à l'entraînement qu'à l'extérieur. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà avant, mais le bot blanc se montrait beaucoup plus attentionné, plus affectueux à son égard. Même si Wing et Drift avaient choisi de rester discrets pour l'instant, au point que personne d'autre n'était au courant, même pas les Minicons, cette tendresse s'illustrait de différentes façons : une caresse sur la main quand les autres avaient le dos tourné, des regards remplis de sous-entendus et des visites dans des coins isolés ou tout simplement, chez l'un ou l'autre pour s'exprimer librement.

Drift avait cru qu'une relation ne serait qu'une entrave à la survie.

Mais cela lui rappelait justement qu'il existait autre chose que la survie. Quelque chose que le conflit de Cybertron avait fait oublier aux autres.

Au début, il avait pensé que parce qu'en raison d'un empêchement de dernière minute (comme une mission confiée), il ne pourrait pas assurer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Mais dès l'instant où il nota l'air grave sur le visage de son amant, il comprit que c'était autre chose.

« Dai Atlas vous attend.

\- Quoi ?

Drift baissa le ton, se retournant vers Jetstorm et Slipstream. Aucun des deux ne se réveilla. Seul Slipstream bougea dans son sommeil.

\- …Il va vous recevoir dans la salle d'audience, précisa Wing.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il nous a juste convoqués.

Drift devinait que Wing était également inquiet.

La salle d'audience…comme à son arrivée…

Pourquoi… ?

A ce moment-là, plusieurs pensées défilèrent dans le processeur de Drift. Les raisons pour lesquelles Dai Atlas les convoquaient. Lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Pas seulement lui…

Avait-il l'intention de…le punir ? Pour quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait pas ?

Ou au contraire, en avait-il eu assez et avait-il décidé d'exclure Drift et les Minicons définitivement ?

Cette pensée sonna comme une condamnation. Il fixa Wing, choqué.

\- J'ai tout fait ! Tu m'entends ? J'ai TOUT fait !

\- Drift…calme-toi.

\- Je me suis entraîné comme un dingue ! J'ai obéi à n'importe quel ordre ! J'ai exécuté les tâches les plus ingrates et au moment où j'étais persuadé que j'avais gagné ma place, il…il vient m'exclure ?

Au moment où il ressentait du bonheur…

Au moment où il avait trouvé Wing.

On lui retirait tout cela ?

\- …Je t'en prie, Drift. Va…réveiller Jetstorm et Slipstream et…ne discute pas. Ne t'énerve pas. S'il te plait.

C'était comme si Wing le suppliait…Drift vit le bot blanc se rapprocher de lui.

Drift ferma les optiques pour recevoir un baiser quand il entendit Jetstorm et Slipstream se redresser sur leur lit, en bâillant et en s'étirant.

Wing s'arrêta. Il baissa les optiques.

\- …ne le faisons pas attendre.

Et il quitta le couloir pour rejoindre la salle.

* * *

Exactement comme au premier jour…

La porte dorée et blanche qui s'ouvrit grand devant eux.

Drift s'arrêtant, Jetstorm et Slipstream à ses côtés, aussi effrayés que lui par ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière, les laissant s'approcher. Dai Atlas au centre. Axe et Star Saber à leurs places respectives. Outrigger et Wing un peu en retrait.

Tous arboraient une expression solennelle sur leur visage. Mais lorsque Drift croisa le regard de Star Saber, il y devina un sourire derrière son masque.

Il comprit. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Drift… »

Dai Atlas prit la parole. Drift suivit les conseils de Wing et demeura silencieux.

\- …Oui ?

\- Tu as été un Decepticon. Jetstorm et Slipstream aviez été des Decepticons.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr…

Il se remémora sa dernière conversation avec Dai Atlas.

 _Peut-être que tu es comme moi. Peut-être que Wing voit en toi la même chose que Metrotitan a perçu en moi._

A présent, cela ne signifiait plus rien ?

\- …Tu as volé. Tu as agressé d'autres bots. Tu as tué. Tout cela…c'est impardonnable.

C'était pour protéger Slipstream et Jetstorm…

C'était pour survivre.

Avant de rencontrer Wing, il ne pensait qu'à cela.

Il croisa le regard de son amant.

Ce dernier demeura impassible. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il n'éleva même pas la voix pour prendre sa défense. Pour évoquer les progrès de Drift, pour assurer qu'il n'était plus un Decepticon…qu'il ne retomberait pas dans ses mauvais jours…

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Alors que le premier jour, il…

\- …Mais aujourd'hui, c'est du passé.

Il se figea.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Dai Atlas.

Le même air confus se clarifia sur le visage de chacun. L'incompréhension noya le bot orange.

\- …J'ai noté tes efforts. J'ai pris en compte tes progrès. Je sais maintenant que tu souhaites bien faire. Tu mets tout en œuvre pour y arriver.

Oui…

Drift demeura silencieux.

\- …Par conséquent, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne devrions pas t'accepter au sein de notre société.

\- …Quoi ?

Star Saber éleva une voix étranglée. Son sourire avait disparu.

Au contraire de Wing. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Drift, faisant face à Dai Atlas. Il le rassurait de sa présence.

\- Changer pour le bien du Cercle de la Lumière, déclara Dai Atlas. Changer pour le bien de Cybertron. Telle est notre devise, ici. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es l'un des nôtres, Drift.

L'un des nôtres…

Drift n'osa pas croire que c'était la réalité.

Pourtant, cela l'était. Drift lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

Les visages de Jetstorm et Slipstream s'éclairèrent aussi, impressionnés.

Ils étaient des leurs…

\- Oublie ton passé de criminel. Oublie ton passé d'Ombre…et rejoins la lumière, compléta Dai Atlas avant de se lever.

Et Dai Atlas s'inclina doucement.

Dai Atlas…qui s'inclinait ? Qui lui montrait du respect… ? A lui ?

Peu après, Axe suivit.

Il se leva et s'inclina.

Le bot violet et jaune lui adressa un regard qui signifiait « bienvenue dans la bande, mon pote ».

Outrigger s'inclina à son tour.

Wing s'inclina.

Drift ne détacha pas son regard de son amant.

Il allait pouvoir rester avec eux…

Jetstorm et Slipstream auraient un toit…

Il pourrait continuer à voir Wing…

Il n'était plus considéré comme un intrus…

A son tour, Drift s'inclina.

\- …Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Nous non plus, ajoutèrent Jetstorm et Slipstream, l'imitant.

Dai Atlas lui fit un signe de tête. Pour peu, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Star Saber se leva. Pendant un instant, Drift crut qu'il allait s'incliner à son tour.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Et pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne surprenait pas le bot orange.

\- Star Saber ! l'appela Dai Atlas.

Star Saber ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de quitter son siège et de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas seuls »

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il continua de marcher d'un pas rapide et ferme dans sa direction, sans s'arrêter, bousculant des « fidèles » au passage.

Des hérétiques…

Tous des hérétiques…

« Ne désespérez pas. Votre vie finira toujours par s'arranger »

Cette fembot…cette gourou…

Il se rapprocha d'elle à toute vitesse. Elle terminait son fichu speech.

Il la vit lever les bras, comme pour une prière.

Elle osait prier ici ? Dans la Cité de Cristal ?

Et Axe avait été aveugle pour le voir ?

\- …Monsieur…

Elle le remarqua enfin. La surprise apparut sur son visage.

Un visage supposément innocent…un visage candide alors qu'il n'en était rien…

Comment osait-elle ?

\- Monsieur ?

Star Saber ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

Il leva son poing et l'abattit sur son visage avec violence. La fembot hurla de douleur, tombant au sol, des pages de ses livres volant et s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

Il entendit des cris choqués dans la foule de scraplets fidèles qui l'écoutaient.

La fembot se tint le visage. Il put voir de l'energon couler de ses lèvres.

Les mêmes lèvres qu'elle utilisait pour empoisonner Axe.

\- Tu n'es pas supposée exister ! lui cracha Star Saber.

Elle releva le regard vers lui, sa respiration devenant plus forte et plus rapide.

Avait-elle peur de lui ?

\- Cybertron ! Les autres planètes ! Les autres galaxies n'ont pas besoin de vous ! Vous n'êtes que de la vermine qui profite de la faiblesse des gens !

\- Arrêtez…entendit-il un bot derrière lui.

Il se retourna et envoya un coup de pied dans celui qui osa intervenir.

Primus…Primus le regardait !

Primus…il ne devait pas le décevoir…

Pour Dai Atlas, pour Axe, pour Wing…il était trop tard !

Mais pas pour lui !

\- Vous méritez de crever ! continua Star Saber. Vous et votre secte ! Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie ? Pour le bien de tous, mourrez ! Crevez ! Personne ne vous regrettera ! Cela fera du bien à la société ! Cela permettra de régler le conflit de Cybertron !

Les optiques de la fembot s'humidifièrent.

Star Saber lui balança un coup de pied. Dans les côtes, cette fois.

Il ne se contrôlait plus.

\- Primus ne vous accueillera pas ! Le Allspark ne vous accueillera ! Vous n'êtes qu'un détritus ! Un détritus que Primus n'a même pas créé !

S'il pouvait la tuer…

Axe ouvrirait les optiques…

\- Très bonne réaction.

Il se retourna.

Un bot se tenait devant lui.

\- Toutefois…Ne perdez pas votre temps avec cette pourriture, lui sourit le bot.

Qui était-il… ?

Il s'agissait d'un bot bleu et noir…

Il avait un mode Insecticon.

Et lorsque Star Saber porta son regard à sa taille, il remarqua deux épées dans leurs fourreaux.

\- …Nous avons des choses à nous dire.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Vous m'avez bien eu, en tout cas. »

Wing venait de se détacher de Drift, juste après avoir poussé le cri d'extase que le bot orange adorait entendre. Son amant se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé tandis que les doigts de Drift défilaient sur sa poitrine.

\- Dai Atlas a une entrée en matière bien à lui.

\- Je me demande ce que ça a été pour toi…sourit Drift.

Wing roula sur le côté avant de se pencher sur lui en souriant.

\- …je trouve que tu t'en es tiré mieux que moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Je ne te crois pas. Tu dois dire ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Oh que non…

Wing lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- J'étais encore plus stressé que toi…surtout quand je me suis présenté devant Dai Atlas. Si Gasket n'avait pas été présent à mes côtés, je pense que j'aurais fait une attaque du spark…tellement je tremblais et tellement mon spark battait vite. Toi…tu es resté digne.

Une pointe de tristesse pouvait être lue dans son ton. Drift se redressa, se rapprochant de lui.

\- Dai Atlas ne souhaitait pas t'accepter, au départ ? l'interrogea calmement le bot orange.

\- Non…j'avais tué. Comme chacun d'entre nous.

Tout comme Drift…

Oui. Wing lui en avait parlé. Mais Drift n'avait pas osé poser davantage de questions.

Il fixa son amant droit dans les optiques.

\- …Tu souhaites m'en parler ?

Son visage se tendit légèrement. Drift regretta sa question. Il crut que Wing refuserait. Il crut qu'il partirait même en claquant la porte. Il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour lui. C'était évident…

Sa voix s'éleva.

\- …On a tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Je n'étais pas fier de ne pas l'avoir convaincu de lutter et de se battre.

\- …Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il était atteint de la Fièvre de la Rouille. Il en était au stade terminal.

Drift aperçut la main de Wing trembler lorsqu'il « le » mentionnait.

\- …J'aurais aimé lui dire que Cybertron n'était pas encore morte. Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui méritait d'être vécu. Mais…cela ne suffisait pas. Plus le temps avançait, plus…

Sa voix se serra.

\- …Plus il sombrait dans l'inconscience. J'ai…j'ai choisi d'abréger la torture qu'il s'agissait. Mais cela restait un meurtre…

Il pouvait sentir l'amertume dans son ton. Ce sentiment d'échec…

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir échoué de le pousser à vivre plus longtemps.

Mais…qu'est-ce que Wing aurait pu faire de plus ?

\- Dai Atlas disait seulement que j'étais…idéaliste. Et il me le répète toujours, d'ailleurs. Gasket…a été le seul à croire en moi…

\- …tout comme tu as cru en moi…

Son sourire apparut à nouveau. Un sourire triste même s'il demeurait chaleureux. Wing étendit le bras pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'était un contact doux et simple.

\- Parce que tu le méritais…

\- Mais je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

\- Tu avais déjà le potentiel. Il fallait seulement que tu le travailles.

Drift s'assit sur ses coudes pour embrasser Wing.

\- En tout cas, ce que tu me dis par rapport à Dai Atlas me rassure…s'il se comporte avec moi tout comme il est avec toi, avec Axe maintenant…

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, compléta Wing.

Il se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- …Je suis content d'être avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils avaient profité d'un moment où Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient sortis s'amuser avec Outrigger pour être seuls.

Même si distraitement, Drift pensait qu'il devrait le leur dire tôt ou tard, pour Wing et lui.

* * *

« YAHOU ! »

« Outrigger ! Tu vas trop vite ! TU VAS TROP VITE ! » lui cria Slipstream.

Outrigger s'en moquait bien. Il continuait d'accélérer. Dehors, les autres vaisseaux, les étoiles, les astres passèrent à vitesse grand V. A peine les avaient-ils entraperçus qu'ils disparaissaient. A ses côtés, Jetstorm et Slipstream essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler la trajectoire. Toutefois, Outrigger n'y prêtait pas attention. Même s'ils avaient peur d'un accident, d'une collision ou d'un crash, Outrigger savait conduire. Toutes les années où il avait appris à piloter un vaisseau, guidé par Axe ou Wing, avaient porté ses fruits. Bien sûr, il leur avait fait de ces frayeurs. Combien de fois ils avaient repris les commandes de ses mains. Axe l'avait même traité de « danger public » une fois. Outrigger sourit à cette pensée.

Cela avait été les rares fois où il avait pu sortir.

Après le conflit, conduire un vaisseau lui était devenu interdit.

Outrigger effectua un virage pour éviter un autre vaisseau. Jetstorm manqua de tomber. Il se releva, la bouche grande ouverte. Outrigger se mit à rire.

\- C'est génial, non ?

\- Euh…

A l'intérieur de l'autre vaisseau, il pouvait deviner que le pilote l'injuriait. Outrigger s'amusait comme un fou. Néanmoins, quand il s'aperçut que le visage de Slipstream virait au vert, il décida de ralentir un peu la cadence. Cela leur laissait le temps d'apprécier la vue de l'espace.

\- Celle-ci, c'est Aquatron, leur montra Outrigger en désignant une planète bleue. Elle a été colonisée par les Cybertroniens durant l'âge d'Or. C'est un océan géant. Tous les habitants y ont adopté un mode véhicule adéquat à leur environnement.

\- Vraiment ? fit Slipstream.

\- Des modes poisson, requin, dauphin…

\- Un dauphin ? demanda Jetstorm, confus.

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Outrigger sourit et appuya sur un bouton pour faire apparaître un hologramme. Il fit une recherche et lui montra la photographie d'un dauphin. Les Minicons étaient impressionnés.

\- C'est beau…fit Slipstream.

Outrigger sourit. Il aperçut une autre planète, beaucoup plus lointaine de la leur.

\- Elle là-bas, c'est Dread. Au contraire, il ne faut pas y aller. Axe me disait que c'est rempli d'esclavagistes et d'aliens. On peut même y collecter des Cristaux de la Mort.

\- Des cristaux de la Mort… ?

\- Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

Jetstorm s'assit sur le siège, observant l'espace rêveusement.

\- Ça donne envie…

\- On les visitera si vous voulez, sourit Outrigger.

Les deux Minicons le fixèrent.

\- Les planètes…j'ai vraiment envie de les explorer. Outrigger, Jetstorm et Slipstream. Les trois aventuriers à bord de leur vaisseau. Et Beak, bien sûr.

En guise de réponse, Beak tournoya autour d'eux, poussant des cris ravis. Slipstream pouffa. Jetstorm ne paraissait pas emballé. Outrigger se retourna vers eux.

\- Même si je sais…vous n'avez pas envie de quitter Drift, hein ?

\- On lui doit beaucoup.

Oui…

Il n'y avait pas plus loyal qu'eux à l'égard du bot orange.

Outrigger pensait que Drift ne devrait pas être aussi distant à leur égard. Le jeune bot pensait qu'il était trop sévère avec eux et qu'il devrait se comporter mieux. Qu'il soit plus agréable, plus chaleureux…c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup.

Néanmoins, rien ne pourrait défaire leur lien. Outrigger appréciait Jetstorm et Slipstream mais ils suivraient Drift coûte que coûte.

\- On devrait rentrer, non ? proposa Jetstorm.

\- Les autres vont s'inquiéter…

Oui. Ils étaient sortis toute la journée…

Wing et Axe étaient probablement déjà partis à leur recherche.

Cela allait être leur fête à leur retour…

Outrigger régla le pilotage automatique pour les reconduire directement à la Cité de Cristal.

\- …Merci.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'était une chouette journée. Un super voyage.

\- Merci de nous avoir fait découvrir, répondit Slipstream, un petit sourire ravi sur le visage.

Outrigger leva le regard.

La lune d'Athéna brillait au-dessus de leur vaisseau.

Elle paraissait si proche…et pourtant si lointaine…

* * *

Dans les rues de la vraie Cité de Cristal, Outrigger guidait Jetstorm et Slipstream à travers la foule. La nuit avait commencé à tomber à la surface. L'heure du repas approchait.

Autour d'eux, les commerces fermaient déjà, même s'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les ruelles.

\- Tu ne nous bandes pas les optiques ? l'interrogea Slipstream.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Vous êtes des nôtres, maintenant.

Après tout, ces bandeaux n'étaient plus d'utilité.

Il était temps qu'ils connaissent le chemin pour rentrer à leur base.

Les passants sortaient des boutiques. D'autres s'amusaient dans les manèges en poussant des petits cris de joie.

\- Eh ? Vous souhaitez un cube d'energon frais ?

Ils n'en avaient pas bus depuis leur évasion. Jetstorm et Slipstream acceptèrent avec un sourire.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais en chercher.

Quitte à se faire remonter les bretelles, autant le faire le ventre plein. Les Minicons restèrent en arrière tandis qu'Outrigger s'éloignait.

Outrigger se dirigea vers le commerçant. Il paya trois cubes d'energon. La marchandise dans les bras, il pressa le pas, même si au fond, il n'était pas pressé.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'endroit où il les avait laissés, Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient plus là.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Outrigger hurlait.

Tout en courant, il appelait Jetstorm et Slipstream jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la voix. Autour de lui, les passants le dévisageaient, comme si le jeune bot était fou.

Outrigger s'en fichait.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être loin !

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Il ne les avait laissés que deux minutes ! Deux minutes, alors que les rues étaient encore animées.

Quelqu'un aurait forcément aperçu quelque chose…

Outrigger sentait que le souffle lui manquait. Le décor se déforma autour de lui à force de courir en criant.

Ils étaient petits…ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule…c'était la raison pour laquelle il les avait perdus de vue…

Non…ils n'étaient pas loin…ou alors, ils lui faisaient une blague. C'était bien leur genre !

Mais Outrigger n'y croyait pas.

\- Jetstorm ! Slipstream !

Outrigger appelait. Outrigger suppliait.

Il allait les retrouver…

Il ne leur était rien arrivé…

Ou alors ils étaient rentrés…

Oui…ils étaient sûrement rentrés…

Soudain, il sentit une main forte agripper son épaule. Outrigger sursauta. Pendant un instant, l'espoir lui revint. C'était eux…il les avait retrouvés…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La réalité le gifla en pleine figure. Axele toisa avec colère et inquiétude, avant que le soulagement n'apparaisse sur son visage. Lui aussi avait l'air essoufflé. Avait-il couru à leur recherche ?

\- Axe…

\- Outrigger ! On te l'avait interdit ! On t'avait interdit de sortir ! Quand est-ce que tu vas écouter, bon sang ? cria le bot violet et jaune, le ton fâché.

Outrigger serra les dents. Les larmes apparurent au bord de ses optiques. Les circuits étaient en train de lâcher. Axe le saisit fermement par le bras.

\- On rentre tout de suite !

\- …Axe…j'ai…

Autour d'eux, aucune trace de Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Il n'y arriverait pas seul…

Finalement, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- …Axe…j'ai perdu Jetstorm et Slipstream…

La réponse de son camarade ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne les retrouve plus…

La voix d'Outrigger se brisa. Il n'avait pas la force de se défendre et laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse d'Axe.

Tout de suite, l'expression du bot violet et jaune changea. Il n'y avait plus de colère. Mais l'inquiétude revint. Toutefois, il ne criait plus et prit un ton plus calme. L'attrapant par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder, Axe lui demanda :

\- Où les as-tu vus pour la dernière fois ?

\- …Je…Là-bas…

Outrigger ne se sentait plus comme un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant complètement dépassé par ce qui l'entourait…

\- …Bon. Ne t'inquiète pas…on va les retrouver…le rassura plus ou moins Axe.

Mais son ton aurait pu être plus convaincant.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le tour des quartiers plusieurs fois, chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient demandé à plusieurs passants s'ils avaient aperçu des Minicons noirs et oranges mais personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Au début, Outrigger pensait qu'Axe allait les retrouver facilement. Il avait plus d'expérience, une meilleure connaissance de la Cité…mais quand Axe et Outrigger se rejoignirent sur la place d'Atynx et que personne n'accompagnait le bot violet et jaune, Outrigger s'effondra à nouveau.

Axe le fixa avant de porter une main à son oreillette. Il entrait en communication avec les autres membres.

\- Wing…Dai Atlas…Star Saber…on a un gros problème. Pouvez-vous venir ?

\- …C'est ma faute…fit Outrigger.

Il n'aurait jamais dû leur proposer de venir…

Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser…

\- Il faut que tu te reprennes, lui répondit Axe, le ton sévère. Ce sera mieux pour les retrouver.

Outrigger se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, même si cela n'effaçait pas la peur et la culpabilité qui lui serraient le spark.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous peu après, sur la place d'Atynx. Ils avaient été rapides à répondre à l'appel. Pourtant, les ruelles étaient maintenant désertes. Le soleil s'était déjà couché à l'horizon, au-delà des déserts d'Omega.

Les premiers à arriver furent Wing et Drift. Le bot orange ne cacha pas sa panique. Dès qu'il apparut, il se précipita vers Outrigger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Outrigger garda la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas l'affronter du regard.

\- Outrigger ! Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! insista Drift en le secouant par les épaules.

\- Drift, calme-toi de suite !

Wing se plaça entre les deux et repoussa Drift d'une main sur la poitrine, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Drift ne se calmait pas. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, anéanti par la nouvelle.

Pour Axe, la réaction lui faisait penser à celle d'un parent inquiet.

Peut-être était-ce finalement le cas…

Dai Atlas et Star Saber apparurent peu après. Dai Atlas toisa Outrigger froidement, mais ne commenta rien. Axe lui avait déjà expliqué la situation par le biais de la communication. Le groupe forma un cercle, Dai Atlas se plaçant au centre.

\- S'il vous plait, murmura Drift. Il faut les retrouver.

\- Ce ne sont que des Minicons, fit Star Saber.

Drift l'ignora. Il s'adressait surtout à Dai Atlas. S'il prenait la décision, les autres le suivraient…

\- …Ils ne survivront pas dehors.

\- Je sais.

Dai Atlas poussa un soupir. Drift comprit que c'était sa façon de gérer son inquiétude.

\- Ils sont des nôtres. On va les retrouver, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

\- Merci…

\- Outrigger. Axe. Avez-vous fouillé tout le périmètre ?

Les deux opinèrent du chef.

\- Bon, déclara Dai Atlas. Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à chercher plus loin. Les Cités de Cristal sont grandes. Nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes. Star Saber, Axe…vous irez du côté du désert d'Omega. Wing et Outrigger prendront l'est. Drift et moi…on ira au nord. Si quelqu'un voit ou apprend quelque chose, on se contacte et on se rejoint rapidement. Compris ?

\- Compris, répondit le reste du groupe.

Drift n'était pas rassuré. Pas du tout…il avait un étrange sentiment. Comme des souvenirs douloureux revenant à la surface…

Quand il pensait à Jetstorm et Slipstream…il imaginait toujours le pire.

Pourtant…il n'était pas leur Maître…

Mais il avait rejoint le Cercle de la Lumière à leurs côtés.

Dans le but de d'abord leur trouver un Déployeur…mais cette idée lui était passé au-dessus de la tête depuis.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : les retrouver. Les revoir.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- …ça va aller, Drift.

Drift fixa Wing. Il avait envie de le croire. Wing souhaitait rester discret. Pourtant, il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il se moquait de la réaction des autres. Il sentit seulement une tension chez Dai Atlas.

Cela importait peu, actuellement. Il hocha la tête et suivit Dai Atlas, le groupe se dispersant pour partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Dai Atlas et Drift pénétrèrent dans les quartiers pauvres de la Cité de Cristal, qui résidaient à la surface. Autour d'eux, des bots qui vivaient dans les bidonvilles, qui mendiaient tandis que d'autres creusaient le sol pour trouver de l'energon.

Drift aurait dû compatir avec ces sans domicile fixe. Selon l'expression de Dai Atlas, le bot géant éprouvait de toute évidence de la sympathie pour eux. Peut-être pensait-il à Gasket inconsciemment ? Mais les mauvais souvenirs s'intensifièrent. Son inquiétude pour les Minicons grandit.

Une inquiétude qui n'avait jamais été aussi forte…

\- Arrête de stresser, lui ordonna Dai Atlas, un ton strict. On va les retrouver.

\- Mais…

Si quelque chose leur était arrivé…

Si quelqu'un…s'en était pris à eux…

Le bot géant semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

\- …Nous sommes le Cercle de la Lumière, dit Dai Atlas. Nous sommes capables de combattre des troupes entières des factions armées. On sera en mesure d'arrêter quiconque s'en prendra à eux.

Dai Atlas sortit ses deux lames. Un katana blanc et sa Grande Epée qui était de couleur bleue. En les observant, Drift ne doutait pas de leur puissance.

\- …Ne lui fais pas de mal, d'accord.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, précisa le bot bleu. Ne le mets pas en danger.

Drift comprit. Il hocha la tête.

Manifestement, Dai Atlas s'en était déjà douté.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs mendiants. L'un après l'autre, Drift leur montra la photo de Jetstorm et Slipstream par le biais d'un hologramme.

\- …Les avez-vous vus ?

S'il vous plait…

Avez-vous vu ces Minicons ?

Mais c'était peine perdue. Les bots secouaient la tête à chaque fois, répondant qu'ils ne leur disaient rien. L'un essaya même de les arnaquer en leur quémandant de l'argent en échange d'information.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, se rendant dans une autre partie du quartier.

Même chose…

\- Les avez-vous vus ?

Non, cela ne me dit rien, leur répondaient leurs interlocuteurs. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- A mon avis, cela ne sert à rien, fit Dai Atlas. Les autres s'en fichent.

On ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Cela contredisait le comportement de Wing.

Personne ne méritait notre aide…

Pourtant, Drift croyait Wing.

Il croyait son mentor…

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour t'aider._

Il s'arrêta devant un bot gris, lui présentant la photo.

\- …Les avez-vous vus ?

Le mendiant se redressa, plissant des optiques. Il observa la photo attentivement, prenant son temps. Drift crut qu'il allait faire comme les autres. Non. Cela ne me dit rien. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Je les ai vus.

\- Pardon ?

Drift crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Oui. Des Minicons comme eux…je les ai aperçus.

\- Où ça ?

Le bot pointa du doigt :

\- Ils ont pris le pont qui menait aux quartiers riches.

Dai Atlas et Drift s'échangèrent un regard, interloqué.

Pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?

Aux quartiers riches…

Ils y étaient probablement encore !

Drift était sur le point de se précipiter en direction du pont quand le bot ajouta autre chose.

\- …Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils étaient probablement avec leurs Déployeurs.

Le bot croisa les bras. Drift écarquilla les optiques, la nouvelle lui faisant l'effet d'une bombe.

Leur Déployeur ?

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ? l'interrogea Dai Atlas.

Non…cela ne pouvait pas être…

\- …Il était rouge et il portait un masque.

Drift faillit s'effondrer.

Une seule personne correspondait à cette description. Et il refusait d'y croire.

Non…il n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

A la place, il était terrifié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… ? Qu'avait-il fait à Jetstorm et Slipstream… ?

Près de lui, le bot géant gardait une allure calme. Mais à l'intérieur, Drift devinait qu'il bouillonnait de fureur.

Il demeura silencieux. Cela durant quelques instants. Finalement, il porta la main à son oreillette.

\- Tout le monde…rejoignez-nous.

Sa voix était sans appel.

* * *

Il demanda au mendiant de rester jusqu'à ce que le groupe les rejoigne.

\- Dai Atlas ? fit Wing. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le bot géant ne répondit pas. Il ne les regardait même pas.

A la place, son attention se focalisa sur Star Saber.

Quand il s'approcha, Drift ne voulut qu'une chose : se jeter sur lui. L'écraser contre le mur pour lui faire cracher le morceau…

Mais peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir…peut-être qu'ils se trompaient…

Même derrière son masque, les optiques de Star Saber n'affichèrent aucune expression.

Dai Atlas se tourna vers le mendiant. Il pointa Star Saber du doigt.

\- Est-ce lui ?

Non…

Cela ne pouvait pas être lui…

Drift essayait de s'en convaincre…en vain.

Si c'était lui…alors où étaient…

Drift sentit la chaleur l'envahir.

Et tous ses espoirs s'écroulèrent lorsque le bot répondit par l'affirmative.

\- C'est lui.

Star Saber ne bougea pas. Il ne fit aucun geste.

Que pouvait-il ressentir ? La colère, la trahison ? Non. La peur. L'angoisse.

La haine.

Drift effectua un pas. Deux pas. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il allait se précipiter sur lui quand brusquement, son bras fut tiré en arrière.

\- Non, Drift !

\- Wing, calme-le !

La voix de son mentor. Cela ne le calmait pas. Il se débattit dans tous les sens, avec rage. Les bras de Wing l'enveloppèrent pour essayer de le contenir. Drift hurla. Il était comme possédé. Il hurla des horreurs. A Star Saber…il ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

Qu'il parle.

Le bot masqué ne réagit toujours pas.

Dai Atlas s'approcha lentement de Star Saber.

\- …qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le choc marquait sa voix.

\- Star Saber…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Jetstorm…de Slipstream ?

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas.

\- TU VAS PARLER ? cria brusquement Dai Atlas.

Près d'eux, Axe poussa Outrigger en arrière. Comme pour le protéger au cas où cela dégénérerait.

Enfin, Star Saber éleva la voix.

\- …C'était des abominations…

\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST-CE QUE JE CROIS !

Dai Atlas ne se contrôlait plus. Drift se débattit davantage.

Non ! Il refusait de le croire !

\- Ce sont des hérétiques…des créatures qui ne méritent pas d'exister…tout comme vous…

\- …Quoi ?

Star Saber chuchotait. Mais cette fois-ci, la hargne et la rancœur était présentes dans son ton.

Drift était crucifié par ses paroles.

\- Des hérétiques…des pécheurs…vous l'êtes tous…Vous accueillez des Minicons qui n'ont même pas été souhaitées par Primus…

Wing dût attraper le poignet de Drift pour le maintenir lorsque Star Saber prononça cette phrase.

\- …Vous pactisez avec des hérétiques…ta pétasse du Chemin de la Flamme…elle causera ta perte, Axe.

Axe serra les poings. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste.

\- …Des païens qui mènent des relations impures…

Drift sentit une tension chez Wing. Dai Atlas secoua la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas y croire, cela se voyait.

\- Star Saber…

\- Même toi, Dai Atlas…toi qui étais sensé être le meilleur soldat de Primus…tu oses accueillir ces gens au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Star Saber, tais-toi ! cria Dai Atlas, un ton d'avertissement.

\- Tu étais supposé nous mener vers la victoire…mais on aurait pu atteindre cette victoire si tu avais permis cet holocauste d'athées qui nous entouraient. En commençant par sacrifier tes propres membres qui refusaient de suivre le chemin de la foi…La vraie foi. Notre vrai Primus…

Dai Atlas se rapprocha, d'un pas rapide. Pour peu, Dai Atlas lui arracherait la tête.

\- N'OSE MEME PAS PRONONCER LES MOTS PRIMUS ET HOLOCAUSTE DANS LA MEME PHRASE, STAR SABER ! CE N'EST PAS LE BUT DU CERCLE DE LA LUMIERE ! JAMAIS JE N'OSERAIS UNE TELLE CHOSE SE PRODUIRE !

C'était de la rage. Pourtant, Star Saber continuait de parler.

\- J'aurais dû sacrifier les Minicons en premier…je les aurais offerts à Primus…il m'aurait récompensé…mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera pour moi…

\- QU'AS-TU FAIT ?

\- Comment as-tu osé, Dai Atlas ? Comment as-tu osé pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

\- Star Saber, ça suffit !

\- Tu n'es rien du tout…et tu oses parler au nom de notre Dieu…toi qui as rencontré un Titan…tu crois que tu es un fier croyant de Primus mais tu n'en es qu'une parodie…Un païen.

Il perdait son calme.

\- Star Saber…

\- Hérétique…

\- Ça suffit !

\- Apostat !

\- Athée ! Non-croyant ! Imposteur ! ABOMINATION !

Dai Atlas l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- LA FERME !

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un autre mot.

Un bruit sec et lourd se fit entendre.

Comme si on perforait quelque chose.

Au moment où Dai Atlas hurlait, une épée en ressortait de son dos, le traversant.

L'energon recouvrait la totalité de la lame, avant de tomber doucement au sol.

Dai Atlas émit un bruit étranglé. Un cri fut poussé. Drift ne saurait deviner de qui il provenait.

Star Saber pivota Dai Atlas.

C'était lui qui tenait l'épée qui l'avait poignardé.

La Grande Epée de Star Saber.

\- Tu n'es plus rien du tout, Dai Atlas. Tu as déçu Cybertron. Tu as déçu ta raison d'être.

Dai Atlas le fixait, un air incrédule sur son visage. De l'energon découlait de sa bouche, de ses optiques.

Puis, l'horreur…

\- Ton Dieu n'est pas là pour toi.

Star Saber retira l'épée avant de la planter encore dans le corps de Dai Atlas.

Cette fois-ci, au niveau du spark.

\- …Primus te déteste.

Dai Atlas tomba au sol, sa Grande épée suivant sa chute.

Drift la fixa.

C'était comme si elle clignota, rendant toutes ses étincelles…avant de s'éteindre doucement, mais de façon définitive.

Ses optiques encore ensanglantées s'éteignirent à leur tour.

Dai Atlas ne bougeait plus.

Le silence tomba…avant qu'Axe ne pousse un hurlement de rage et lève sa hache en direction de Star Saber.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le cri d'Axe avait sonné comme un signal.

Tout autour de Drift, la vue se brouilla. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner où il se trouvait…pendant un instant, tout devint noir. Où était-il ? Dans un quartier de la Cité de Cristal ou…ailleurs ?

Puis la vue revint. Le cadavre de Dai Atlas se dessina devant lui.

Des éclats de voix explosèrent autour de lui. Il reconnut Wing, mais le reste se perdit dans les bruits de collision entre la lame tranchante de la hache de Axe et les épées de Star Saber.

Star Saber…avait tué Dai Atlas…

\- Un hérétique, répétait Star Saber tandis qu'Axe hurlait d'angoisse et de douleur, visant chaque partie de son corps pour le faire taire. Vous ne serez pas acceptés dans le Allspark ! Vous êtes des traitres !

 _J'ai noté tes efforts. J'ai pris en compte tes progrès. Je sais maintenant que tu souhaites bien faire. Tu mets tout en œuvre pour y arriver._

Il avait été le leader du Cercle de la Lumière…le plus puissant d'entre eux…

Après tant d'efforts…tant d'entraînement…pour se faire accepter par Wing, par Axe et par Dai Atlas…

Il venait d'être intégré au Cercle de la Lumière…

Et Star Saber l'avait abattu de sang-froid…

Drift demeura immobile.

Il venait de tuer Dai Atlas et…En même temps, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient introuvables…

Il les traitait d'abominations, d'outils…

Mais ce n'était pas des outils…ils n'avaient jamais été des outils…

Et il ignorait où ils se trouvaient…

A côté de lui, Outrigger pleurait. Axe avait été envoyé au sol, sa hache volant avant de retomber à côté de lui, cassée en deux. Drift nota de l'energon coulant de son bras. Le bot masqué était incroyablement fort et…les membres du Cercle de la Lumière venaient de subir la perte de leur leader.

Oui…Star Saber n'avait jamais été un véritable membre…

Star Saber s'avançait vers le plus jeune bot, une lame en l'air.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière…renaîtra ! Il retrouvera sa superbe…

Sa lame fut bloquée par Wing qui s'était placé devant lui. Star Saber recula. Une fureur calme brillait dans les optiques du bot blanc. Une fureur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- …impur…

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler durant un combat, lui répondit froidement Wing. C'est un signe de faiblesse.

Contrairement à Axe, il savait se contrôler. Son mentor se jeta dans le combat, la lutte reprenant de plus belle. Elle fut beaucoup plus féroce car Wing ne changeait pas d'expression. Il ne regardait pas où il visait, contrairement à Axe. Il fixait son adversaire, son ennemi droit dans les optiques, ne laissant absolument rien paraître.

Exactement comme durant leur entraînement…

Et il pouvait deviner que l'expression de Wing le perturbait.

Star Saber essaya de le piéger avec la même projection qu'avec Axe, mais Wing évita en sautant sur le côté avant de parer, enchaînant les attaques les unes après les autres…

Fais-le voler, supplia Drift intérieurement. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi…

Mais Star Saber ne volait pas. Au contraire, il se défendait agressivement, férocement. Ce n'était pas un amateur. Il savait se battre, c'était un professionnel, un membre qui avait gagné sa place au Cercle de la Lumière, contrairement à Drift.

 _Monsieur Drift…_

Les bras de Drift tremblaient. Il pensait à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Il refusait d'admettre qu'ils étaient morts…il refusait d'admettre qu'il les avait abattus…Drift le sentait. Il ignorait comment, mais il sentait qu'ils étaient en vie…

C'était ridicule. Il n'était même pas leur Déployeur.

Mais il le sentait. Il sentait également qu'ils étaient en danger.

S'il pouvait…Pendant un instant, il voulut laisser Wing traiter avec Star Saber pour se relancer à leur recherche…il ne pouvait pas les laisser une seconde de plus dans le besoin…

 _Monsieur Drift…_

Il les avait emmenés avec lui…il devait les protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas les perdre…

La Grande Epee de Wing rencontra celle de Star Saber.

Il avait intérêt à gagner…car Wing ne tuerait pas Star Saber…Il ne le tuerait jamais…

Mais Star Saber ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau…

La Grande Epee fut projetée au loin.

Star Saber envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre de Wing. Le bot blanc s'effondra, le souffle coupé. De son côté, Axe s'était relevé. Il n'avait plus sa hache. Il avait l'intention de se servir de ses poings à la place. Star Saber reporta son attention sur le bot violet et jaune et dans un arc de cercle fluide et sec, il trancha l'un des bras de son ancien camarade. Axe hurla, l'électricité émanant de son poignet. Wing reprit sa deuxième épée pour empêcher Star Saber de l'achever mais Star Saber avait conservé ses deux lames.

Le combat reprit, mais au désavantage net de Wing qui dût se défendre contre deux épées à la fois, en n'utilisant qu'une seule.

 _Monsieur Drift…_

Il entendait Jetstorm et Slipstream l'appeler…

Il voyait la douleur sur le visage de Wing.

Son mentor…son amant…la personne qui lui avait donnée une chance…

Drift se rua sur l'épée de Wing qui avait été jetée au loin.

Il allait l'abandonner, lui ? Alors que le bot blanc ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Pas même une fois…

Il avait toujours cru en lui…

Wing faiblissait. Il ne tiendrait pas la distance face à Star Saber.

Drift souhaita d'abord lui lancer l'épée pour qu'il l'utilise. Cela inverserait les tendances…

Mais quelque chose lui fit changer d'avis. Il fixa Star Saber.

Il n'était qu'un élève, à côté de lui…

Mais un élève qui avait malgré tout subi un entraînement…Un entraînement des Ombres…

Un entrainement des Ombres et de la Lumière…

Il n'aurait aucune chance mais si cela lui permettait de l'éloigner de Wing, de lui donner une chance de le vaincre…

Il prit sa décision. Drift s'engagea dans le combat.

Il prit Star Saber à revers, attaquant au côté. Star Saber le remarqua avant et bloqua l'arme de Drift avec une première lame, tandis que l'autre bloquait celle de Wing.

\- Drift ! Non ! lui cria Wing.

\- …non…

 _Ne le mets pas en danger._

Dai Atlas lui a demandé indirectement de veiller sur lui.

Drift baissa son arme, laissant la lame de Star Saber glisser sur la sienne.

Et il réattaqua.

Star Saber recula. Il balança un coup de pied dans les côtes de Drift. Le bot orange gémit de douleur, tombant à genoux.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, Drift ? Ou dois-je dire…Deadlock ?

 _Debout._

Ce n'était rien…comparé à ce que Wing lui avait fait endurer.

Drift se releva, son épée balayant l'air d'un coup vertical.

Star Saber recula encore.

Et para.

Avant de lui envoyer un coup puissant dans le ventre. Deadlock tomba contre le mur. Sa poitrine avait été rayée, une traînée d'energon sortant des blessures.

Wing poussa un cri de guerre. Il combattit les deux lames une nouvelle fois, reprenant le relais.

 _Debout._

Il voulait le protéger…il voulait le défendre…

Sa rage l'avait rendu plus fort…ainsi que son désir de l'aider…

Il ne pouvait pas.

Drift se remit debout.

Wing…

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Il gardait la lame en main. Et se plaça aux côtés de Wing. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts…

« _Mais n'est-ce pas lâche de s'attaquer à plusieurs ? » lui avait demandé Drift, une fois._

 _Il se souvenait très bien de ses mots. Wing s'était assis dans un fauteuil. Il nettoyait son épée. Ils parlaient de ce Code de l'honneur, le Code des guerriers au Cercle de la Lumière._

 _Drift avait pensé à Shadow Raker._ _A sa façon de combattre._

 _Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait lui refaire face. Pour avoir pris Jetstorm et Slipstream loin de lui._

 _Sauf que Shadow Raker était trop puissant pour lui…il ne serait pas en mesure de l'égaler…même avec ce que lui avait appris Wing._

 _Sa réponse avait été claire._

 _« Cela dépend. Des fois, tu n'as pas le choix. Tes ennemis sont trop puissants pour toi. Tu es obligé de t'allier, demander de l'aide…mais demander de l'aide n'est jamais de la lâcheté. Au contraire. »_

Actuellement, il venait en aide à Wing.

Ensemble…ils pourraient le vaincre. Ils seraient invincibles…

Et au coin de ses lèvres, Drift put deviner un sourire fier sur le visage de son mentor.

L'un après l'autre, ils affrontèrent Star Saber ensemble. Dès que Star Saber était concentré sur l'un, l'autre le défendait en profitant de son moment d'inattention. Star Saber possédait certes deux lames, mais eux aussi.

Ensemble, ils ne formaient qu'un seul combattant.

Wing frappait de sa main droite. Drift parait de sa main gauche.

Star Saber reculait.

Il était pris de court. Et l'inconvénient d'avoir deux lames était que le combattant se fatiguait plus vite.

C'était le cas pour le bot masqué.

\- …Impurs…

C'était sa faiblesse.

Drift ne volait pas.

Mais c'était parce que son mentor était présent pour lui. Parce qu'il le protégeait.

Tout comme Gasket avait sûrement protégé Wing.

Cela formait plusieurs lumières. Les lames rouges de Star Saber, les blanches de Wing, la couleur orange de Drift…c'était comme un torrent de couleurs, un feu d'artifices qui se déroulaient sur la place d'Atynx.

Star Saber parvint à envoyer un coup de pied dans la lame de Drift, qui s'échappa de ses mains. Ce dernier voulut la récupérer mais la lame de son ennemi passa proche de son cou, prêt à le transpercer.

Le poing d'Axe le défendit comme bouclier.

Et le pied d'une fembot verte dans le bas-ventre l'immobilisa, stoppant son attaque.

Il n'y avait que de la haine pure dans les optiques de Star Saber.

Mais sa haine, quoique forte, ne serait pas assez.

Pas contre tous.

Au bout du compte, alors qu'il comptait parer la lame de Wing, ce fut Axe qui le désarma. Quelques instants plus tard, Star Saber heurta le mur. Son dos glissa, l'attirant au sol tandis que les membres du Cercle de la Lumière l'encerclait.

Drift ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- …Qu'as-tu fait ?

Star Saber toussait. Des gouttes d'energon marquaient le sol.

\- Réponds ! Où sont-ils ?

\- …tu ne les trouveras pas…ils sont loin, maintenant…cracha le bot masqué.

La rage le reprit. Il n'y avait pas fait attention durant le combat…peut-être parce qu'il était trop occupé à l'utiliser contre son ennemi…

Mais maintenant…

Drift lui envoya un coup de pied au visage.

\- OU SONT-ILS ?

\- Drift ! ARRETE !

Il n'entendit pas la voix de Wing. Il ne pensait qu'à l'endroit, le lieu où pouvaient être retenus Slipstream et Jetstorm…

Ils n'étaient pas morts…

Il le sentait.

Au fond de lui…c'était comme instinctif.

\- Réponds !

Star Saber touchait davantage.

Il lui arracherait cette information…

Star Saber baissa les optiques. Il était trop lâche pour affronter son regard ?

\- DIS-MOI OU ILS SONT !

\- …partis loin…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …avec leur Maître…

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Leur Maître…

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Le visage sombre d'un Insecticon apparut devant lui.

Le sourire malveillant de Shadow Raker…

Drift se sentit tressaillir. Un frisson lui parcourut les circuits. De peur…d'angoisse…

\- …Beak…entendit-il Outrigger.

Il déploya son caméra-bot.

\- Trouve-les…

Il entendit un piaillement de la part de Beak avant que celui-ci ne s'envole, disparaissant dans le ciel noir étoilé.

Shadow Raker…

Il les avait retrouvés…

Star Saber reprit.

\- …ils sont des outils…des possessions…

Sa voix se perdit, étranglée.

\- …il en fera ce qu'il voudra…selon la volonté de Primus…

 _La volonté de Primus…_

Drift ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement de Wing. Pourtant, ce dernier criait. Tout comme Axe qui essaya de le dissuader.

C'était comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreillettes.

Sa main se referma sur l'épée de Wing.

Avant qu'il ne la planta dans la poitrine de Star Saber, à l'endroit même ou était situé le spark.

Il avait livré Jetstorm et Slipstream à Shadow Raker…

Par la volonté de Primus…

Il fit la même chose qu'il avait faite à Dai Atlas…

 _Tuer est un crime impardonnable…_

\- …Primus ne te déteste pas. Il t'a déjà oublié, fit Drift, un ton menaçant qu'il ne se serait jamais senti capable d'employer un jour.

L'energon l'éclaboussa.

\- …Tu n'es rien pour lui.

Et les optiques de Star Saber s'éteignirent.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 47**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Devant lui, il contempla le cadavre sans vie de Star Saber.

Dans son dos, il le sentit.

Il sentait le choc d'Outrigger, la douleur d'Axe, l'incompréhension de la fembot…

La tristesse de Wing…

Surtout Wing…

Mais était-ce de la tristesse ou de la déception ?

 _Tuer est un crime impardonnable…_

Sur le coup, Drift n'avait pas réfléchi. Il observait la dépouille de Star Saber. Au début, il ne ressentit rien. Il n'essayait que de justifier ses actions. Star Saber avait tué Dai Atlas, il les avait mis en danger, il avait fait quelque chose à Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Il ne méritait que la mort…et il avait déjà tué…il avait déjà tué un innocent. Il pouvait tuer un monstre…

Mais…au fur et à mesure…la culpabilité et l'inquiétude finirent par l'écraser sous un poids considérable…

Drift lâcha l'épée…Finalement, cela le frappa.

Il avait tué Star Saber en utilisant la Grande Epee de Wing.

Gasket avait tué par légitime défense lui aussi…

Non. Drift n'avait même pas tué par légitime défense. C'était de la vengeance pure. Il avait fait subir des sévices aux Minicons sous prétexte de la « volonté de Primus » …ils les avaient livré à la pire personne…

Il n'avait pas cette excuse…

« …Drift… »

Wing n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri émanant du ciel l'interrompit. Quelque part, cela fut une sorte de soulagement pour Drift.

Il n'osait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire…

Beak se dirigea vers eux en volant. Il se posa sur le bras d'Outrigger. Outrigger chercha machinalement un bouton situé sur la tête du caméra-bot, avant d'appuyer dessus.

Un hologramme représentant la Cité de Cristal se dessina devant eux.

\- …Où sont-ils ? demanda Drift, d'une voix faible.

Outrigger ne répondit pas. Il effleura l'hologramme du doigt, cherchant tout indice susceptible de les mener sur la piste de Jetstorm ou Slipstream…

 _Pitié, faites qu'ils n'aient rien…_

\- Là !

Soudain, son doigt s'arrêta sur quelque chose.

Drift se précipita pour observer de quoi il s'agissait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il montrait… ?

Il comprit.

Le vaisseau…celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour voyager jusqu'à la Cité de Cristal…

Il s'était activé.

* * *

Drift ne réfléchit pas.

Aussitôt qu'il avait détecté le problème, aussitôt qu'il avait vu les lumières du vaisseau s'allumer, il s'était transformé en son mode véhicule, fonçant jusqu'à l'endroit où se situait l'ancien vaisseau de Shadow Raker.

\- Drift !

Non…non, il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre…

Wing courait après lui.

Comme un dératé, le bot orange continuait de rouler à travers la ville. Il devait y arriver…il devait arriver avant que le vaisseau ne décolle…

Avant que Jetstorm et Slipstream ne disparaissent définitivement…

\- Drift…

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plait !

\- Je ne te laisse pas y aller tout seul !

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix.

Drift souhaitait ralentir pour l'enlacer…l'embrasser…mais il ne pouvait pas…il n'avait pas le temps…

Et est-ce que Wing souhaiterait encore qu'il l'enlace et qu'il l'embrasse ?

\- …C'est mon combat…

\- Drift !

\- Celui-là, tu ne peux pas m'aider !

Je refuse de t'impliquer là-dedans, pensait Drift.

Sans entendre la réponse de Wing, il accéléra avant même que Wing ne puisse le rattraper.

* * *

Enfin, il l'aperçut. Le vaisseau de Shadow Raker.

Drift remercia Primus qu'il n'ait pas encore décollé…même si cela ne saurait tarder…

Arrivé à hauteur, Drift se transforma avant de courir jusqu'aux portes. Elles étaient encore ouvertes mais au moment où Drift se ruait dessus, elles étaient déjà en train de se refermer.

Le pilote avait probablement remarqué sa présence…

Drift sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. La pensée de revoir celui qu'il avait tant cherché à échapper…revoir son ancien mentor…pendant un instant, cela le fit s'arrêter.

Presque.

Les souvenirs l'impliquant réapparurent dans son esprit comme des flashs. Shadow Raker qui frappait Jetstorm après que celui-ci ait frappé sa lame, l'Insecticon qui menaçait Jetstorm pour que Slipstream tue un bot innocent à sa place, son ancien mentor qui torturait ses Minicons jusqu'à dans sa propre chambre…

Et qui ne réalisait pas combien ses actions étaient monstrueuses…

Mais en même temps, ce fut ce genre de pensées qui le persuada de continuer. Parce que s'il laissait les Minicons retomber entre les mains de leur ancien propriétaire, ils ne survivraient pas.

Cela le motiva à avancer…ainsi, au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Drift sauta pour se glisser à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas pénétré depuis son arrivée ici…

Tout était devenu encore plus sombre…ou peut-être était-ce en raison de son temps passé au Cercle de la Lumière ?

Drift marcha à pas de loups. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas pris d'arme. Pendant un instant, la panique monta en lui. Mais finalement, il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.

C'était une mauvaise idée d'affronter Shadow Raker…il le battrait à coups sûrs…

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve…

\- Jetstorm ? Slipstream ? appela-t-il doucement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il continua à l'aveuglette, s'agrippant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il les appela à nouveau.

\- …Monsieur Drift…

Il entendit leur voix. La voix de Slipstream.

Drift se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer en direction de la voix.

Il devait demeurer discret…

\- Monsieur Drift…

La voix de Jetstorm, cette fois-ci. Drift pressa le pas. Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

C'était peut-être un piège…

Il les aperçut.

Jetstorm et Slipstream, maintenus au mur par des toiles d'araignée.

Le soulagement envahit bientôt le bot orange.

Il savait qu'ils étaient vivants…l'instinct l'avait poussé à persévérer. Drift posa un doigt sur la bouche, les sommant de rester discrets. Il marcha en leur direction.

Au loin dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il réalisa que Jetstorm avait des bleus partout sur le visage. Slipstream aussi, même si moindres…dire qu'il était supposé être le préféré…

La colère gronda en lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'écouter et de céder à ses pulsions.

Il ne devait pas oublier les conseils de Wing.

\- …je vais vous libérer…

A première vue, ce n'était que des toiles d'araignée. Mais Drift se rendit compte qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à retirer et à déchirer. Il pensait à l'épée et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir gardé. Drift continua d'arracher les toiles pour les libérer.

\- …ça va aller, tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

D'un mouvement sec, il parvint à détacher d'abord Slipstream, puis Jetstorm. Les deux Minicons s'époussetèrent, essayant d'enlever les restes fins qui demeuraient sur leurs armures.

\- …tu es venu pour nous ? fit Slipstream.

Drift hocha la tête.

Bien sûr…souhaitait-il répondre, comme si c'était naturel.

Peut-être l'était-ce.

\- …Ne trainons pas, leur avertit Drift.

\- Sage décision.

Les trois se retournèrent en un seul mouvement.

Cette voix…elle continuerait de le terrifier…

Shadow Raker se dressait devant l'entrée. Le même sourire que le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait ses deux lames sorties.

Peu importe le masque qu'il utilisait, ses intentions étaient claires.

La seule chose que put faire Drift était de se placer devant les Minicons.

Même sans arme, il constituait le seul obstacle actuellement.

\- …Cela fait un bout de temps que nous ne nous étions pas parlés, Deadlock, fit Shadow Raker.

Malgré son sourire, il trahissait sa haine et sa rancœur.

\- Mon nom est Drift…

\- En plus, tu t'es déniché un faux nom. Juste pour pouvoir te fondre dans la masse…mais cela ne marche pas avec moi, Deadlock.

Derrière lui, Drift sentait la peur et l'appréhension de ses protégés.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? l'interrogea-t-il, calmement.

\- Tu es un criminel. Un meurtrier.

\- Comme toi, Deadlock.

Shadow Raker s'avançait doucement vers lui.

\- Dire que tu étais mon meilleur élément…ce que tu as fait, c'est impardonnable. Tu m'avais juré une fidélité absolue…

\- Tu n'as pas tenu tes propres serments non plus !

Drift regretta presque ses mots.

La peur à l'égard de son ancien mentor, ainsi que son envie de le rendre fier…tout cela revenait à la surface.

\- Tu sais, je t'aimais bien, Deadlock.

Il y eut une certaine tristesse dans son ton…était-elle feinte ou sincère ?

Connaissant Shadow Raker, c'était difficile de savoir.

\- Et je pense que si tu t'étais seulement enfui, j'aurais passé l'éponge. Je t'aurais laissé une deuxième chance parce que personne n'est jamais arrivé à ta cheville dans tous ceux qui ont été à ma charge. Je t'aurais laissé revenir…et on aurait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Non…

\- Mais tu as volé quelque chose. De moi.

\- Tu as volé aussi.

\- Oui mais ce sont mes possessions, Deadlock.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot…

\- Quoi ? « Possession » ?

Il fit un nouveau pas. L'épée était pointée vers le bot orange.

Deadlock recula. Autour de lui, il cherchait une issue de secours. Une sortie…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Deadlock ? C'est moi qui t'ait entrainé. C'est moi, ton Maître.

Mon Maître, c'est Wing…pensa Deadlock. C'était lui qui lui avait appris la vraie signification des arts martiaux…

\- …Tu ne pourras pas me battre. Tu ne pourras jamais battre quiconque.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Jetstorm ou Slipstream.

\- Tu risquerais ta vie pour des Minicons ?

La déception apparut sur le visage de Shadow Raker. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à la refouler.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

La lame semblait prête à s'abattre sur lui. Deadlock continuait de fouiller la pièce du regard. Il fallait que les Minicons s'échappent…

D'une manière ou d'une autre…ils devaient fuir.

\- …Tu ne m'échapperas jamais, Deadlock. Vous ne m'échapperez jamais. C'est moi qui vous ait créés. Même si vous m'échappez une fois, je vous retrouverai toujours.

Ce n'était pas une menace…c'était une promesse.

Une promesse qu'il comptait tenir…

\- Vous serez toujours à moi. Un jour, votre péché vous rattrapera.

La peur se fit plus intense.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de…

Soudain, Drift le toucha.

Du coin de l'optique, il aperçut un bouton rouge. Utilisé pour l'urgence.

\- …préparez-vous, leur souffla-t-il.

Shadow Raker leva la lame.

Drift appuya sur le bouton.

Aussitôt fait, les portes d'ouverture s'ouvrirent, laissant un immense courant d'air parvenir à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Cela surprit Shadow Raker qui recula. Drift en profita pour se saisir des Minicons. Jetstorm sous le bras droit, Slipstream sous le bras gauche, il bouscula Shadow Raker qui lui barrait la route, lui envoyant un fort coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Non !

Drift ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'entendit plus rien.

Il sauta du vaisseau pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il manqua de s'écrouler en atterrissant, mais il parvint à se rattraper, sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Il releva la tête vers le vaisseau.

Shadow Raker apparut à l'entrée. Ses ailes flottant dans son dos, il était prêt à se lancer à leur poursuite.

Puis, il s'arrêta. Son visage exprima de la frayeur.

Drift ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ses camarades au loin.

Wing, Axe, Outrigger…

Il reporta son regard sur Shadow Raker.

Lui-même savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre eux.

Il leur adressa une expression remplie de colère.

Des optiques qui criaient vengeance.

\- …La prochaine fois…tes collègues ne seront pas là pour t'aider, Deadlock.

A nouveau, il disparut.

Et avant même que le groupe n'arrive à sa hauteur, le vaisseau sombre quittait le sol.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je profite de poster le plus de chapitres cette semaine car je serais pas mal occupée les deux prochaines ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Cette salle avait été gardée inoccupée durant de longs millénaires. Jamais une fois, elle n'avait été utilisée.

Ils avaient espéré qu'ils n'auraient jamais à s'en servir.

Autour d'eux, des lanternes entreposées dans chaque coin de la pièce. Les lumières blanches et jaunes pâle, les couleurs dominantes du Cercle de la lumière, les entouraient. Wing, Axe, Outrigger, Esmeral, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Tous étaient réunis autour du corps de Dai Atlas dans la crypte.

Malgré la violence de sa mort, il avait un air paisible sur son visage.

Jamais au cours de sa vie, il n'avait paru aussi serein…

Drift n'avait jamais assisté à un véritable enterrement. Il en avait seulement eu un aperçu lorsqu'il avait visité le jardin du domaine de Shadow Raker. Il pensait qu'en temps de guerre, ce genre de cérémonie n'avait plus lieu d'être. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, un enterrement revenait trop cher…

Pourtant, le Cercle de la Lumière continuait de faire perdurer la tradition.

Ils étaient les gardiens de l'Ancienne Cybertron.

Et Dai Atlas…méritait cette cérémonie. Cet adieu.

A ses côtés, Outrigger pleurait sans aucune retenue. C'était un jeune bot. Ce genre de souvenir lui resterait gravé à jamais. Esmeral avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie du Cercle de la Lumière, même si elle pratiquait une autre religion, sa présence était nécessaire ici.

Pour Outrigger…et surtout pour Axe.

Les autres membres étaient d'une attitude plus mesurée, même si la peine était présente. Axe s'essuyait les optiques pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tandis que Wing prononçait un discours d'une voix étonnamment calme. Un ton plein de chaleur malgré l'émotion évidente.

Un discours propre au Cercle de la Lumière.

« Que Primus veille sur toi. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un. »

Cette phrase le fit tressaillir.

Drift…ne pleurait pas. Il en était incapable. Pour autant…il ressentait une telle douleur…une telle angoisse…une telle culpabilité qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement.

A ses pieds, Jetstorm et Slipstream ne pleuraient pas non plus.

Peut-être attendaient-ils son autorisation ?

Si Shadow Raker n'était pas revenu…

Il avait beau essayer de se dire que non…ce n'était pas de sa faute. Star Saber l'avait tué…Shadow Raker avait eu sa part. Parce que Drift avait volé ses Minicons.

C'était dans une bonne intention mais Dai Atlas avait perdu la vie.

A cause de son action.

Il aurait dû tuer Shadow Raker…il aurait dû faire quelque chose…

Il aurait dû faire plus mais…il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi.

Ses parents n'avaient pas été enterrés…leurs corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés…

Il se demandait seulement s'il aurait droit à une telle cérémonie lorsqu'il rejoindrait le Allspark.

Il remarqua que Wing le regardait.

Il hocha la tête. Il rejoignit Axe et l'aida à porter Dai Atlas jusqu'au trou.

Au-dessus d'eux, la statue holographique bleutée représentant l'ancien leader du Cercle de la Lumière apparut.

C'était le signal…

Wing s'approcha. Une fois que le trou fut recouvert d'une plaque métallique, il déposa des chrysanthèmes bleus, tel le réclamait le rite funéraire traditionnel.

L'un après l'autre, les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière l'imitèrent.

Drift marcha en direction de la plaque métallique.

Il aurait souhaité dire quelque chose.

 _Pardonne-moi…tu n'aurais pas dû m'intégrer…même si cela représentait beaucoup pour moi._

Ses fleurs bleues rejoignirent les autres…même s'il prit soin de les disposer un peu à l'écart.

Il ne les méritait pas.

* * *

 _Vous ne m'échapperez jamais. C'est moi qui vous ait créés._

Il reviendrait.

Il reviendrait au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins.

Il savait où ils habitaient maintenant…

Et maintenant…

 _Ne le mets pas en danger._

Dai Atlas était mort.

Et s'il restait…les autres suivraient.

Axe, Outrigger…Wing…

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les perdre.

Il était un Decepticon…mais Dai Atlas lui avait donné sa chance.

Et celui lui avait coûté beaucoup de choses…

 _Tuer est un crime impardonnable au Cercle de la Lumière._

Gasket avait été exilé.

Ce n'était que justice qu'il suive le même chemin.

Il observa son appartement.

Tout semblait si vide, si petit…mais cela avait été sa maison durant tout ce temps.

On frappa à la porte. Il ferma les optiques.

Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

\- Drift. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

Sa voix lui arracha un frisson.

Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Wing apparut devant lui.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'avait pas pleuré durant la cérémonie…maintenant, il laissait ses émotions s'écouler.

Cela fractura le spark de Drift davantage.

Wing fit un pas vers lui pour l'étreindre.

Drift recula.

\- …Non.

\- Tu…

\- S'il te plait, je…je ne le mérite pas.

Wing s'arrêta. Il le fixa, presque scandalisé.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 _Ne lui fais pas de mal._

 _Ne le mets pas en danger._

Mais est-ce que ces deux obligations étaient compatibles entre elles ?

\- …J'ai tué, Wing.

\- Tu…tu voulais retrouver Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Il lui cherchait des excuses. Pendant un instant, Drift souhaita se réfugier dans ses bras. Rester avec lui jusqu'au matin.

\- Et Gasket…a tué par légitime défense.

Il n'y avait aucune justice.

C'était sa maison.

Une maison perdue qu'il avait retrouvée depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Un silence tomba entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Wing avait perdu Gasket. Il venait de perdre Dai Atlas et…

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Mais s'il restait…

S'il restait, il allait le perdre. Il en était certain.

\- …Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je…je ne peux pas.

Il secoua la tête. Il lui attrapa les deux mains, les serrant fortement dans les siennes. Il ne put retenir les tremblements.

\- …je ne peux pas rester.

\- Drift…non.

Wing le fixait, incrédule, à travers les larmes.

\- Non.

\- Je ne peux pas. Vous…vous êtes tous condamnés si nous restons. Shadow Raker sait qu'on est ici…je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ce qui soit arrivé à Dai Atlas vous arrive également.

\- S'il te plait…

Drift se demanda d'où lui venait la force d'affronter les larmes du bot blanc. De son amant. De son mentor.

\- Ne dis pas ça…je…Ne pars pas.

\- …Tuer est un crime impardonnable, répéta Drift comme s'il s'agissait d'une récitation.

\- Ne me fais pas ça.

 _Ne le mets pas en danger._

\- J'ai besoin de toi, lui déclara Wing, le vocaliseur brisé. Gasket est parti, Dai Atlas est parti et toi…ne fais pas la même chose.

\- …je lui ai fait une promesse.

Drift baissa les optiques. C'était trop douloureux.

Il voulait lui dire « j'ai besoin de toi aussi ».

\- …Tu étais ma maison. Ici, le Cercle de la Lumière…Dai Atlas, Axe, Outrigger…toi surtout…la seule vraie maison…qui ne m'a jamais été offerte…depuis la mort de mes parents.

La gorge nouée, les larmes montèrent aux optiques de Drift à son tour.

Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard…et voir Wing aussi vulnérable…

Cela le déchirait.

\- …Tu m'as tout appris. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé, continua le bot orange malgré sa vision brouillée. Tu as toujours cru en moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. Tu m'as appris le vrai but des arts martiaux…tu m'as réconcilié avec eux…tu m'as appris à lire…A découvrir d'autres mondes…

Le conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons n'était pas la chose la plus importante.

Il y avait d'autres choses importantes, merveilleuses…que la guerre avait pris.

\- Et plus que tout…tu m'as offert quelque chose.

\- Ne parle pas comme si…

Comme si c'était la fin.

\- …Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, dit Wing.

\- …Moi non plus, lui avoua Drift.

Mais il devait partir.

\- Tu es tout pour moi.

Oui. Wing était tout pour lui…Son mentor, son héros, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

Et il devait abandonner tout cela.

Encore une fois…il devait abandonner son foyer.

Où qu'il irait…il ne pourrait jamais rester complètement.

Wing fit un autre pas vers lui.

Il lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Drift savoura ce baiser. C'était doux, c'était long…cela lui procurait à la fois un bonheur intense et une tristesse insurmontable.

Cela durait comme l'éternité…avant que Wing ne se détache de lui.

\- …je ne te demanderai jamais de partir. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Je sais…

\- …Ne balaie pas tout ça, d'un revers de main.

Wing s'essuya les optiques, sans succès.

\- …Tu…tu me promets de…garder contact…où tu iras ?

Drift le fixa, surpris.

Il pensait que Wing ne souhaiterait plus le revoir…qu'il le tenait comme responsable.

\- Wing…

\- …Promets-le-moi. Je…je tiens trop à toi.

Je tiens trop à toi aussi, pensa Drift.

Le bot orange finit par céder à une nouvelle pulsion.

Il attrapa Wing par la taille pour l'embrasser en retour. Le bot blanc, qui avait été autrefois son mentor, le lui rendit bien.

Enfin, les deux se détachèrent. Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent. Ils se sourirent. Un sourire triste, amer.

Pour autant…

\- Je te le promets.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Wing.

Et l'idée de couper contact avec lui le rendrait fou de douleur…

\- …J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Wing sourit doucement, avant de sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos.

Drift fixa l'objet.

Quelque chose de long, enveloppé dans un tissu. Drift le reçut délicatement, avant de retirer les couches de tissu, les unes après les autres.

\- …Dai Atlas comptait te les offrir avant. Mais…

Enfin, l'objet apparut sous ses optiques.

Cela le laissa sans voix.

\- …Tu es libre de revenir quand tu le souhaites. Tu…tu es des nôtres, Drift. Cette place…te revient. Tu la mérites. Tu les mérites.

Une épée et un katana…les lames étaient noires et oranges.

A ce moment-là, les sanglots devinrent plus forts, incontrôlables…

* * *

« …Vous partez…alors ? »

Jetstorm et Slipstream préparaient leurs affaires quand Outrigger apparut face à eux.

\- …Où est-ce que vous irez ?

\- …On ira là où Monsieur Drift…nous emmènera.

\- Je sais. Vous lui devez beaucoup.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Dai Atlas. Et la culpabilité d'Outrigger était encore omniprésente.

\- …c'est de ma faute, tout cela.

\- Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! protesta Slipstream.

Outrigger n'était pas convaincu. Sur son épaule, Beak poussa un faible cri. Comme pour dire « ne partez pas ».

\- …Si. Si je ne vous avais pas emmené…Shadow Raker…il ne vous aurait pas…et Dai Atlas…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester éternellement enfermé, le conforta Jetstorm.

Slipstream s'avança vers le jeune bot.

\- Et…on s'est bien amusés, dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui. Sans toi, nous n'aurions même pas su quelles planètes nous entouraient, renchérit son partenaire.

\- Mais…

Outrigger baissa les optiques. Beak se blottit contre lui.

\- Hé. Nous sommes les aventuriers, hein ? fit Jetstorm.

Outrigger approuva du chef.

\- …Vous pensez que…

\- Qu'on se reverra ? Bien sûr.

\- C'est même certain.

\- …Wing vous a donnés le vaisseau avec lequel j'ai appris à piloter, sourit Outrigger.

Il refoula un tremblement dans sa voix.

\- …c'est le meilleur.

\- On te croit là-dessus.

Le jeune bot sourit doucement, un peu plus rassuré. Il marcha vers les Minicons avant de s'accroupir devant eux. Il tendit les bras en leur direction. Les deux l'étreignirent chaleureusement en retour.

Avec Drift, il était leur premier ami…

\- …Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un, hein ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un.

Beak rejoignit l'étreinte collective à son tour.

* * *

« …Hé. Vous gardez contact, hein ? »

Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient sur le point de rejoindre la sortie. Wing et Outrigger étaient déjà présents pour leur départ. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Axe et Esmeral. Le bot violet et jaune leur souriait, mais ses optiques demeuraient humides.

Avait-il pleuré pour Dai Atlas ou…parce qu'ils les quittaient ?

Drift le fixait avant de hocher la tête. Les lames offertes par Wing étaient rangées dans un fourreau accroché à sa taille.

\- …Oui.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas où vous allez ?

\- …Je l'ignore. Peut-être essayer de trouver des villes qui…n'ont pas été encore ravagées par la guerre ? proposa Drift, ne masquant pas son incertitude.

\- Il doit en exister…

\- Pas d'aussi belles que la Cité de Cristal.

Drift se corrigea.

\- La Vraie Cité de Cristal. Celle qui se trouve sous-terre.

Wing opina du chef, approbateur.

Axe lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- …Fais attention à toi.

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreillette pour lui murmurer.

\- …Wing tient à toi.

Cela arracha un faible sourire de la part de Drift.

\- …Toi aussi, fais attention à toi. Tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Esmeral qui demeurait en retrait. Quand Axe s'écarta de lui, cette dernière s'avança à son tour pour lui tendre quelque chose. Un autre cadeau.

Un livre.

\- _Les Histoires de Cybertron,_ dit-elle.

\- Maintenant, tu sais lire, renchérit Axe.

\- J'ai eu…un bon professeur.

Mais l'intention le touchait.

Quand il avait quitté Shadow Raker, il n'avait aucun scrupule à partir.

Mais ici…ici, le regret le tenaillait.

Il serra le livre fortement contre lui. Dans leurs fourreaux, les lames le rassuraient. Il se sentait plus puissant…

Il se tourna vers les Minicons. Eux aussi étaient prêts à partir. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la sortie, il sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras.

\- …N'oublie pas l'honneur, Drift, lui dit Wing. N'oublie pas…ce que tu as appris.

\- …Jamais.

Non. Il n'oublierait jamais.

Il vivrait avec ces leçons jusqu'à sa mort.

Wing n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que Drift l'embrassa à nouveau.

Un dernier baiser…il voulait encore le sentir…Encore une fois…

Wing ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, il approfondit le baiser.

\- …Je te contacte bientôt.

\- Il y a intérêt, sourit le bot blanc.

Derrière eux, Axe, Esmeral et Outrigger leur souriaient, au bord des larmes.

Drift eut envie de faire demi-tour. De revenir vers eux…vers cette famille qui l'avait accueilli…

\- …Allons-y, dit-il aux Minicons.

Après un dernier regard, qui s'attarda sur Wing, qui arborait le sourire sincère qui l'avait charmé dès le premier jour, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream quittèrent les lieux pour se diriger vers le vaisseau.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPITRE 49**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! Eh non ce n'est pas fini! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Nous sommes ferm- »

Son dernier client venait de partir. Un bot malheureux et infortuné, ayant perdu toute sa famille durant un bombardement Decepticon et qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne pas céder à la folie. Moondream avait fait son travail habituel. Il l'avait analysé avant de lui offrir diverses possibilités pour avancer dans la vie. Il était doué avec la mécanique. Il serait capable de se reconvertir comme médic pour venir en aide aux autres robots qui avaient partagé sa malchance. Ainsi, il se dénicherait un nouveau but. Une nouvelle envie de vivre.

Peut-être que cela ne se produirait jamais mais Moondream n'exerçait pas ce métier pour enfoncer les gens plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Dès que son client disparut, Moondream en vit un autre apparaître.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir, surtout depuis leur dernier échange.

Violet, plutôt grand…

Fracture se tenait devant lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il ne masquait même pas.

\- …Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite…

\- Moi non plus…

Moondream s'arrêta. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, Fracture arborait une attitude méprisante et hautaine à son égard parce qu'il le prenait pour un charlatan. Mais cette fois-ci, cette attitude avait disparu.

Une lueur indescriptible brillait dans ses optiques.

Pendant un instant, Moondream revit tout son entretien passé avec le bot violet.

Et il comprit.

 _Vous êtes carriériste._

 _Probablement un métier peu recommandable._

\- …Pourquoi ? demanda seulement le bot.

Cette lueur, cette expression…il n'y avait jamais eu droit mais elle n'existait que chez un type particulier de personne.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de rester toujours au même endroit, vous savez, lui répondit-il seulement, un ton froidement amical.

 _Chasseur de prime…ou assassin._

Moondream essaya de paraître le plus inexpressif possible.

Peut-être que Fracture n'attendait que ça.

La peur.

Fracture s'avançait lentement en sa direction, sans détacher ses optiques. Le regard fixe, il ne marchait pas en ligne droite, mais plutôt en cercle. Pour l'entourer.

A ce moment-là, Moondream comprit qu'il ne repartirait pas. Qu'il ne quitterait jamais cette pièce.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous. Enfin. Vous étiez agaçant mais…bon. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette prime sur votre tête…

Il n'était pas un combattant. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

\- De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas survécu longtemps. La preuve. Quelqu'un demande votre tête.

Fracture s'arrêta. Il lui barrait la sortie.

\- Je n'ai jamais causé de tort à qui que ce soit.

\- Alors, vous étiez juste malchanceux, répondit le bot violet. Vous auriez dû le prédire. Après tout, c'est votre travail, non ?

Dans les optiques de son vis-à-vis, Moondream n'y devina aucune émotion. Pas de regret, pas de retenue…c'était seulement les optiques de quelqu'un qui était impatient d'empocher son salaire.

Il comprit que son masque s'était brisé, laissant transparaître sa terreur, puisque Fracture lui en fit la remarque.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Moondream. C'est la guerre. J'assure un business, tout comme vous.

\- La guerre ne nous autorise pas à devenir des monstres.

Moondream recula.

\- Je suis un monstre, d'accord. Mais dans ces périodes sombres, il vaut mieux être un monstre plutôt qu'un cadavre.

Le bot violet serra les poings, comme pour appuyer sur un bouton.

Le spark de Moondream s'arrêta déjà, rien que par la vue de la lame qui sortit de son poignet.

\- Je crois me rappeler que vous me disiez qu'un jour, je souffrirais. Que mon attitude causerait ma perte, un jour. Que je me haïrais tellement que je ne serais plus capable d'aimer quiconque.

Il marqua une pause. L'energon de Moondream se glaça.

\- …vous croyez toujours que je suis capable d'aimer maintenant ? Un monstre n'est pas capable d'aimer.

C'était vrai.

Puis, Fracture n'ajouta plus rien.

Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que le monde de Moondream disparaisse autour de lui, ses optiques ne quittant pas la lame violette qui se leva avant de foncer sur sa proie, lui transperçant la vision.

* * *

Fracture reçut la somme de Shanix avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ses activités avaient quelques peu ralenti ces derniers temps. Le conflit devenait plus fort, plus intense. La ville dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, Praxus, venait de s'effondrer sous les bombardements, le forçant à se réfugier ailleurs. Il était actuellement à Cyber City.

De même, la dernière prime qui était dans son collimateur, avait mystérieusement volatilisé. Le bot violet ne se faisait pas de fausses illusions sur sa disparition. Il voulait éviter le chasseur de prime avec qui celui qui souhaitait son spark avait passé un contrat. C'était ironique, puisque la prime elle-même avait passé un contrat avec Fracture pour faire disparaître un enfant. Mais bon. En-dehors des termes acceptés, Fracture n'avait aucune loyauté pour quiconque. Seulement pour lui-même et son travail.

Dans son vaisseau, qui était devenu sa maison volante malgré qu'il tombait en ruines, Fracture se reposait dans son salon, un cube d'energon à la main. Cela lui permettait de prendre le large quand la situation devenait urgente. C'était grand, c'était sombre. Il se sentait comme chez lui. Bon. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le silence était parfois pesant et qu'il détestait l'heure d'entretenir l'engin. Parfois, il se disait qu'il pouvait peut-être recruter. Pas un associé ou un collaborateur. La prime était à lui. Elle lui appartenait à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas partager. Non.

Il pensait plutôt à recruter des employés, qui accompliraient toutes les tâches sur le vaisseau tandis que Fracture n'aurait rien à faire. De même, cela lui offrirait une légère présence, sans pour autant leur rendre des comptes.

Il soupira, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son cube. Les chasseurs de prime étaient mal perçus par la société même si c'était un métier comme un autre. Il voyait mal quelqu'un travailler pour lui volontairement. Il pouvait toujours les kidnapper mais ce n'était pas son genre. Le calvaire de surveiller un prisonnier en plus de ses primes l'en dissuadait.

Ouais. Mieux valait rester seul dans ce cas.

Soudain, le détecteur de présence situé à l'extérieur de son vaisseau s'activa bruyamment. Cela lui donnait un mal de tête chaque fois qu'il s'emballait. Fracture eut un mouvement d'humeur, manquant de renverser le contenu de son cube. Il se leva péniblement pour accueillir son « visiteur ».

Peut-être était-il un client ? On lui avait donné son adresse ?

Fracture vérifia par le biais de caméra. Il fronça les sourcils. Trois bots se tenaient devant la porte. Tout de suite, la méfiance l'envahit. Soit il s'agissait de costauds envoyés par un client « puissant » et dans ce cas, cela signifiait un bon bénéfice pour lui…soit il s'agissait de gros ennuis.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Fracture soupira et décida d'aller ouvrir. Après tout, ils ne partiraient sûrement pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Fracture appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Les trois bots de forte corpulence apparurent devant lui, le toisant avec sérieux et froideur.

Alors là, il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, un ton faussement courtois.

Ces guignols avaient intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour venir le déranger. Il était tard, en plus. Celui du milieu sortit un Pad de sa poche.

\- Fracture. Chasseur de Prime. Affiliation : Decepticon.

\- Sans déconner.

Fracture croisa les bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs insignes. Evidemment. Autobots, même s'il n'en rencontrait pas souvent.

Le regard du porte-parole se durcit.

\- Vous êtes dorénavant considéré comme un criminel de guerre. Un individu qualifié d'extrêmement dangereux.

Ben voyons. Fracture le fixa, blasé.

\- Et fier de l'être.

\- Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, de torture, de mutilation, de kidnapping, de séquestration…et de combats dans un club clandestin.

Cela le fit presque rire.

\- C'est tout ? On peut passer à la suite ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre la situation à la légère.

\- Parce que vous êtes des Autobots ?

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Je croyais que cette Cité était entre les mains des autorités Decepticon.

\- Lis les actualités, les Autobots viennent de la reprendre, soupira son interlocuteur.

Ah.

\- Dites ce que vous voulez, les Autobots sont en train de perdre. Les Decepticons sont trop nombreux pour eux.

\- C'est vous qui le dites.

\- Je peux retourner boire mon energon tranquille, maintenant ? les questionna-t-il en prenant une fausse voix enfantine.

C'était une question idiote. Fracture savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici seulement pour lui faire la liste de ses crimes. L'un des bots manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous arrêter ! lui déclara sévèrement le premier bot, qui semblait être le leader de cette équipe de gorilles.

\- Ouah. Bah, allez-y. Exécutez-moi. Je veux juste finir mon energon…

Fracture allait appuyer sur le bouton pour refermer la porte quand brusquement, le troisième crétin lui agrippa brusquement le bras pour le tirer vers lui. Fracture gronda. Ok. C'était la chose à ne pas faire ! Le chasseur lui répondit par un grand coup de pied puissant entre les genoux. Le bot s'effondra par terre et se plia en quatre. Ses deux compères rugirent et attrapèrent leur attirail : laser-guns, menottes…Ces gars sont des flics ?

\- Trois contre un, remarqua Fracture. La classe.

\- Tu nous en diras tant.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez.

Fracture sortit son Taser et immobilisa celui qui était situé le plus proche de lui. Au suivant de ces messieurs. Le prochain le visait avec son laser-gun, mais le bot violet était agile. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attaques et avait appris à comment les éviter. Il sauta en l'air avant de balancer un coup de poing dans le visage de son assaillant. Il le saisit par le col pour le forcer à le relever. Sa lame au poignet s'activa, manquant de lui perforer les câbles du cou.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi.

Un de ses potes voulut l'attaquer par-derrière. Il avait la discrétion semblable à celle d'un Dinobot que Fracture le remarqua tout de suite. Il utilisa son otage comme bouclier et le lança sur son attaquant pour les faire tomber tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il sortit une bombe. S'il pouvait l'attacher à l'un d'eux et les faire exploser tous en même…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un grand coup sur le casque. Il fut beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'il n'avait prévu et la surprise le fit lâcher sa bombe, légèrement sonné. Heureusement, elle n'était pas activée. Le bot lui tira le bras avec violence que cela arracha un cri de douleur de la part du bot violet. Bientôt, il heurta un mur, l'Autobot collé à lui tandis qu'il lui faisait une clef de bras.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cracha Fracture, ressentant encore le choc au casque.

\- La ferme.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Fracture se débattit violemment. La seule chose dont il eut conscience fut le métal froid qui vint entourer ses poignets.

Il entendit un clic.

Les menottes. Super.

\- Fallait me dire que c'était votre délire…

\- On vous arrête.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas des flics !

\- Tu as raison. Nous sommes des militaires. Chargés du respect de la loi et des valeurs Autobot.

\- Il n'y a plus de lois…

Il se retrouva à genoux. Les deux autres armoires à glace se relevèrent à son tour, le foudroyant d'un regard haineux et méprisant.

\- Bah, allez-y ! les somma le chasseur. Prenez votre foutue arme et exécutez-moi !

Après tout, Autobots, Decepticons…ils avaient chacun leurs autorités.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'exécution, dit le leader.

C'était celui qui l'avait maîtrisé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas Decepticon. Vous ne serez pas exécutés.

\- Ah ouais ? Quels mous.

\- Vous allez être transféré à la prison générale de Iacon, où sont regroupés les criminels de guerre Decepticons et autres ennemis susceptibles de porter atteinte à Optimus Prime.

L'un des deux boulets le força à se relever. Fracture lui balança un coup de tête. Même menotté, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

En prison ? Sérieusement ?

Profitant du choc, il se mit à courir. Quelques instants avant qu'il ne se fasse à nouveau plaquer au sol. La douleur le marqua à nouveau.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas lu mes droits !

\- Il n'y a plus de droits ici, soupira le bot tandis qu'il le remettait debout, une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir tandis qu'un autre de ces idiots lui menottaient les chevilles. Nous sommes en guerre. C'est l'état d'urgence.

\- Je ne dirais rien sans mon avocat.

Le militaire Autobot sortit quelque chose que Fracture n'avait pas vu auparavant. Une capsule de stase. Fracture donna un coup de pied dans le visage de celui qui se trouvait à ses pieds. En réponse, il reçut un coup derrière la tête. Deux pour le prix d'un.

Malgré la douleur, il jeta un regard à son vaisseau, pensant au cube qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir.

Il préférait se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur le fait qu'il venait d'être arrêté comme un débutant et qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver derrière les barreaux.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPITRE 50**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Il se trouvait au bord de la Mer de Rouille._

 _La vraie Mer de Rouille. Pas le désert desséché, pas celle qui s'était évaporée, détruite par la technologie cybertronienne qui servait à alimenter la Grande Guerre entre Autobots et Decepticons…pas la zone planétaire devenue instable…_

 _Non…C'était celle qui avait été l'une des fiertés de Cybertron durant l'Âge d'Or avant la guerre…même si Drift n'avait jamais été en mesure de la voir de ses propres optiques, il la voyait telle qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé._

 _A l'abri de la guerre, préservée…_

 _Elle apparut comme bleue. De l'eau ?_

 _Wing demeurait à côté de lui. Ils étaient assis, profitant du paysage magnifique qui se dessinait devant eux. Au loin, Jetstorm et Slipstream s'amusaient dans l'eau._

 _Tout ce que ressentait Drift…c'était la tranquillité._

 _Il en oubliait Shadow Raker. Il en oubliait Star Saber._

 _Wing l'embrassa sur la joue._

\- _…_ _Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? demanda le bot orange._

\- _…_ _Pour sécher tes larmes._

 _Drift toucha ses joues._

 _Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait._

* * *

« …Monsieur Drift ! »

Drift rouvrit les optiques. Il était allongé sur un canapé. Il grogna doucement avant de se redresser. Encore dans les vapes, il se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé là, alors qu'il était supposé être au poste de pilotage.

Le vaisseau blanc et doré était un peu petit, beaucoup plus petit et étroit que le grand sombre vaisseau de Shadow Raker…pourtant, il s'y sentait bien. Déjà, parce que cela lui rappelait d'où il venait…Le Cercle de la Lumière. Des guerriers honorables, combattifs pour la cause de Cybertron, et non d'une faction quelconque…des bots qui lui avaient appris le code du respect et des arts martiaux…des amis…

Et plus que tout, partout où il allait, dans chacune des pièces…il sentait la présence de Wing. Il sentait son odeur. Partout où il regardait, il apercevait son visage se dessiner dans un miroir, sur la vue de dehors, dans l'espace, dans les étoiles, dans le ciel de Cybertron…

Dans ses rêves…

Chaque jour, il recevait un message de la part de Wing. Comme promis, ils gardaient contact.

 _« Bien arrivé ? J'espère que tu t'entraînes. »_ fut celui d'aujourd'hui.

Et chaque jour, il se posait la même question.

Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Il aurait pu rester avec lui…Avec Axe, Outrigger, aussi…Ils lui avaient clairement précisé qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Qu'ils comprenaient les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tué Star Saber. Qu'il aurait été en sécurité au Cercle de la Lumière…

Pour la première fois…Drift s'était senti tellement bien avec quelqu'un. Avec un groupe…avec un bot…

Il posa son regard sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ces derniers le fixaient, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- …Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Vous vous êtes assoupis, répondit Slipstream. On…on pensait que c'était préférable pour vous.

Drift soupira avant de se relever.

Oui. Il aurait pu rester au Cercle de la Lumière. Mais il avait dû le quitter.

Pour eux.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Mais…sa vie avait été en jeu. Tout comme la leur.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

\- …Au même emplacement qu'hier, répondit Jetstorm.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nuon City. Nous y sommes depuis trois jours, maintenant.

Eh zut. Ils avaient été imprudents.

\- …Bon. Préparez le vaisseau. On va bouger.

Ils ne devaient pas en oublier la guerre. Et oui…toujours les jours, il s'entraînait. C'était devenu un rituel semblable à celui qu'il avait intégré au Cercle de la Lumière, ainsi qu'avant, avec celui imposé par Shadow Raker à un certain degré. Trois heures d'entraînement et d'enchaînement le matin. Trois heures d'entraînement et d'enchaînement le soir.

Pas question d'oublier ce qu'il avait appris.

Toutefois, il remarqua que Jetstorm et Slipstream ne bougeaient pas. Ils restaient plantés là, immobiles, une expression qu'il ne leur connaissait pas sur leurs visages.

Un mélange d'incertitude, de peur et de…sollicitude ?

\- …Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? répéta Drift, sévèrement.

\- Si mais…Jetstorm a…

\- Nous avons, le corrigea sèchement Jetstorm.

Slipstream déglutit.

\- …Jetstorm et moi, nous avons discuté et…

\- Quoi ?

Leur attitude était étrange. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas.

\- On pensait, compléta Slipstream, que…après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, nous pouvons nous considérer comme vos Minicons. Non ?

Drift n'enregistra pas tout de suite. Il fixa les deux robots, sans rien dire.

\- …Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Dès que nous nous serons installés quelque part, fit Jetstorm, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Contrairement à Slipstream, il bafouillait, gêné. Son partenaire était un peu plus calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Pour être franc, il n'y avait pas pensé. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était d'abord de trouver ce « quelque part ». Mais sur Cybertron, il n'y avait pas de paix durable possible. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, depuis plusieurs mois, c'était de bouger et changer d'emplacement. Ils ne restaient jamais dans un lieu de façon permanente et c'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

Au moins, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait toujours vécu, le vaisseau leur offrait un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

Mais ces deux-là…être ses Minicons ?

\- …Je n'en sais rien.

\- Nous, ça nous va, répondit Slipstream.

\- Je ne suis pas un Déployeur, leur rétorqua-t-il presque froidement.

Son but avait été d'en trouver un qui le leur aurait assuré une meilleure vie. Drift aurait ensuite poursuivi son chemin. Peut-être serait-il rentré au Cercle de la Lumière…il aurait revu Wing…

Non. Il avait tué. Il ne pouvait plus y retourner.

\- Mais nous n'avons confiance en personne d'autre, insista Jetstorm. A part vous.

\- Vous ne serez pas en sécurité avec moi. Et vous n'êtes pas des outils.

Non. Il refusait d'être comme Shadow Raker. Exploiter des robots comme des esclaves. Comme s'ils étaient des objets.

Manifestement, ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris.

\- Dans ce cas…fit Slipstream.

\- On peut vous assister. En tant qu'assistants, si vous le préférez. On vous aiderait dans vos missions.

\- Et dans votre entraînement.

L'entraînement…

\- On avait apprécié ces séances d'entraînement, sourit Jetstorm timidement.

Cela le lui avait beaucoup coûté, avec Shadow Raker…

\- Je ne vous entraînerai pas.

Son ton avait été ferme. Les deux Minicons demeurèrent silencieux.

\- …Je ne suis pas encore prêt, ajouta-t-il. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre moi-même.

Il aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup plus…s'il était resté avec Wing…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, manifestement déçus par son refus. Pourtant, ils n'insistèrent pas.

Il soupira. Wing lui manquait. Malheureusement, il avait pris une décision. Il avait eu l'idée de les emmener avec lui. C'était à lui d'assumer les conséquences, malgré tout son désir d'être à un autre endroit en ce moment.

Des assistants…

Mais est-ce que cela serait mal perçu par la société ?

Il les fixa. Oui. Avant de rencontrer Wing, il les aurait sûrement abandonnés à un autre Déployeur. Pour être seul. Pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux. Pour ne pas s'attacher à eux.

Mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Il avait choisi d'abandonner un foyer pour eux. Pour les mettre en sécurité. Wing savait qu'il veillerait sur eux.

C'était à lui de les assumer…Personne ne serait en sécurité tant qu'il n'aurait pas échappé à Shadow Raker. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé une protection.

Pour l'heure…il était leur seule protection. Et même s'il expliquait toute l'histoire à un bot qu'il jugerait de confiance pour devenir leur Déployeur…il n'était pas sûr que cette personne comprenne la menace que représentait réellement Shadow Raker.

Et s'il avait accepté de faire tout cela…c'était peut-être parce que…

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot pour justifier cette raison.

Il se retourna vers eux. Après un long silence, il leur demanda.

\- …Dois-je faire quelque chose en particulier pour devenir votre Déployeur ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas une solution qui l'arrangeait…mais elle était sûrement la meilleure.

Ils le gratifièrent d'un sourire sincère et enchanté par cette déclaration.

\- Vous nous le proposez…commença Jetstorm.

\- …Et nous acceptons, compléta Slipstream.

Il proposait…

Et ils acceptèrent…

C'était simple.

Et cela créait le lien.

Pendant une minute, Drift hésita.

Pourtant…il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui comme pour eux, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, il leur tendit les bras.

Et comme synchronisés, Jetstorm et Slipstream s'accrochèrent à ses poignets.

* * *

A peine furent-ils posés à Central City que Drift réalisa qu'il ne leur restait plus d'energon. Les réserves fournies par Wing et Axe étaient maintenant épuisées. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à ce mode de vie. Creuser pour extraire.

Pour l'heure, Central City était le moindre mal. Il évitait les villes telles que Kaon ou même Iacon. Ce genre de villes étaient maîtrisées par un camp ou un autre. Ils risquaient gros d'aller là-bas. D'après les dernières nouvelles, Central City n'était pas encore assiégée.

Une fois arrivés dans les mines indiquées, ils remarquèrent qu'elles avaient déjà été creusées depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Compréhensif. Il n'était pas le seul à mourir de faim.

Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, Drift relâcha ses Minicons.

\- …Fouillez la zone. Ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Les deux Minicons s'inclinèrent avant de s'exécuter.

Drift se mit à genoux dans la poussière et commença à creuser de toutes ses forces, à mains nues. Ses armes dans le dos, il n'osait pas les utiliser.

Elles étaient nouvelles…et elles n'étaient pas faites pour cela.

Mais au bout d'une heure ou deux, l'épuisement le gagna. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient également exténués mais ils ne montraient rien. Drift soupira mais se risqua à persévérer.

Ils n'étaient plus dans une zone protégée.

Maintenant, seule la survie comptait.

Et après de multiples efforts, Drift perçut une faible lumière bleue.

Enfin…

Il saisit l'extrait d'energon qu'il montra à ses assistants.

\- Super, Monsieur Drift ! sourit Jetstorm.

Pas assez pour trois, cependant…

Il entendit une quinte de toux.

Il se retourna.

Il remarqua une fembot. Blanche avec de la peinture rouge sur le visage. Un casque noir formant un chignon sur sa tête. Des optiques bleues. Une Autobot.

Son armure était remplie de poussière. Elle avait dû trainer dans un autre cratère avant même son arrivée ici. Il avait été trop occupé pour la remarquer.

La fembot poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait.

\- …C'est un jour de chance pour vous.

Elle lui adressa un sourire faible.

Elle se leva et se prépara à quitter la mine.

Elle tenait à peine debout…

Drift regarda son energon.

Il eut l'idée de la mettre dans son chassis.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour t'aider._

Drift soupira.

Oui…le monde irait bien mieux si chacun s'entraidait au lieu de s'entretuer.

Même si c'était une Autobot…

Il finit par marcher dans sa direction.

La paume tendue vers elle.

\- …Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Prenez-le.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé, gardez-le !

\- Il n'y en aura pas assez pour nous, de toute façon. Et vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Oui. Elle était clairement dans le besoin…Elle n'avait pas été protégée, contrairement à lui.

\- …Prenez-le.

Et il laissa tomber l'energon dans ses mains.

Il crut que la fembot allait s'effondrer en sanglots. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui.

\- …merci…Merci !

Drift lui adressa seulement un signe de tête.

Depuis son entrée au Cercle de la Lumière…ce conflit de faction devenait de plus en plus flou. Pour lui, l'appartenance de chacun…ne comptait plus trop.

Et sa haine des Autobots était encore présente mais…cette fembot n'avait pas assassiné Gasket.

\- Monsieur Drift, fit Jetstorm.

\- …Ne dites rien.

Il s'agenouilla pour creuser encore.

La fembot disparut.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Drift ne dénicha rien d'autre. Il soupira. Cela ne valait plus la peine de chercher à cet endroit. Ses réserves étaient basses…mais il devait tenir le coup.

Il se releva. Il se tourna vers les Minicons pour leur demander de se rattacher à lui.

Sauf que les Minicons n'étaient plus là.

\- Deadlock.

A la mention de son ancien nom, Drift se retourna brusquement.

Il aperçut un bot gris aux optiques bleus, se tenir devant lui.

Derrière lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream bâillonnés, se débattant violemment.

\- Lâchez-les !

\- Métier : aucun. Affiliation : Decepticon.

\- Comment… ?

Comment savait-il cela ?

\- Nous avons un fichier. Nous avons ordre de traquer tous les Decepticons.

\- Ne les touchez pas !

Mais le bot ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Vous êtes accusé de vol, de meurtre, d'agression, de racket, de chantage…

\- Ça suffit ! Lâchez-les ! répéta-t-il. Ils n'y sont pour rien !

\- …Ce sont des Minicons. Les outils de leurs propriétaires. Bien sûr qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose.

C'en était trop !

Il était sur le point de sortir son épée et son katana quand il fut brusquement plaqué au sol, visage contre terre.

Le bot n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de deux autres, aussi musclés que lui.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Vous allez être conduit à la prison générale de Iacon. Tous les criminels de guerre Decepticons y sont regroupés.

\- Non !

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

\- Monsieur Drift !

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il fut assommé par-derrière, d'un grand coup de crosse.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPITRE 51**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Il revenait à lui, la douleur portée par le coup lui pesant toujours à la tête…

« …Où est-ce que je suis… ? »

Au premier abord, Drift ne vit rien.

A part de la lumière qui l'éblouissait, lui brûlant presque les optiques. Comme une sorte de flash…De plus, la douleur à sa tête était si forte qu'une brusque nausée le prit à la gorge. Pendant un instant, Drift crut réellement qu'il allait rendre et lutta comme il put. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien…il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la réalité. Etait-il conscient ? Inconscient ?

Il devinait qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il bougea, il ne pouvait pas se lever. Non seulement son état ne lui permettait de se mettre debout, mais ses deux bras étaient attachés à ceux de la chaise par des menottes aux poignets.

Avait-il été capturé…

Par qui…

Finalement, la lumière fut retirée. Cela fut tout de suite un peu plus supportable. Drift cligna des optiques, essayant de s'habituer à la soudaine obscurité.

Des optiques bleus se dessinèrent devant lui.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était un bot aux mêmes couleurs…

\- …S'il vous plait…

Plusieurs flashs lui revinrent.

Jetstorm…

Slipstream…

Emprisonnés…baîllonnés…dans une cage…

\- Où sont mes Minicons… ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton cinéma, lui répondit une voix grave.

\- …où sont mes Minicons… ? répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus faible.

Tout avait disparu autour de lui.

Juste ces optiques bleus…

\- Nom : Deadlock.

\- …Je ne m'appelle plus Deadlock…

Il se mit à tousser.

\- …S'il vous plait…

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur, alors ?

C'était une torture…il ne voulait qu'une seule réponse à sa question.

Slipstream…Jetstorm…qu'avaient-ils fait d'eux ?

Il se fit violence. Il fallait qu'il donne à ce bot ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- …Je m'appelle Drift.

\- Ouah. Et tu penses qu'en effaçant son nom, on efface ses crimes ?

\- …Je ne voulais pas…

\- Affiliation : Decepticon.

Où était-il… ?

C'était une douleur…de ne rien savoir. C'était même pire que la douleur physique.

Il essaya de penser aux conseils de Wing…

 _Il est nécessaire d'avoir un esprit calme pour se reconcentrer et affronter au mieux les pires situations._

Il fallait qu'il apaise son esprit…mais à peine eut-il refermé les optiques qu'une gifle le réveilla. Il cria. Les optiques bleus ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la liste de tes crimes ?

\- …Non…

\- Vol, meurtre, agression, racket…

\- …ce n'était pas…

Il avait été sous influence…sous l'emprise de quelqu'un…de Shadow Raker…mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

\- Le niez-vous ?

\- …Non…

\- C'est donc un oui…

\- Je n'étais pas…moi-même…

Non…il n'avait jamais souhaité cela.

\- S'il vous plait…je…je veux voir Jetstorm…Slipstream…

L'inconnu ne lui répondit même pas.

\- Tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute ? Tu avais un bug ? Un défaut informatique ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu faible, comme défense, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- …Où est-ce que je suis… ?

Enfin. Une information.

\- Tu as été transféré à la Prison Générale de Iacon. Tu as été placé en capsule de stase durant tout le voyage.

A Iacon…le siège Autobot…

Il était donc entre les mains de leurs autorités…il avait échappé aux autorités Decepticon de Kaon pour se retrouver piégé chez les Autobots…

Si Drift n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait jugé l'ironie absurde.

Partout où il irait…il ne serait jamais…

\- Avoue.

Il se prit une nouvelle gifle.

Avouer…Quoi… ?

\- Avoue tes crimes. Ainsi, tu seras relâché.

C'était faux…

Il ne le relâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas confiance aux Autobots…il souhaitait seulement…

Il était un Decepticon. Le lieu était probablement rempli d'Autobots. Comme lui…

\- Dites-moi où sont mes Minicons…

« Ses » Minicons…il les traitait comme une possession. Pour autant, il était trop sonné pour s'en vouloir, ressentir de la culpabilité…

\- Avoue, répliqua froidement le bot. Et tu sauras où ils se trouvent.

\- …d'accord…j'avoue mes crimes.

Il avoua avoir volé. Avoir racketté des bots à la sortie d'un bar. Avoir agressé d'autres. Avoir tué des innocentes victimes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Et plus il avouait, plus fort il revivait ses souvenirs.

Les optiques bleus s'éloignèrent.

\- Très bien…

\- Mes Minicons…

Pas de réponse.

\- Où sont mes Minicons ?

\- Cela sera rapide.

\- Attendez !

Menteur ! Enfoiré ! voulut-il crier.

Il sentit une douleur dans son cou, cette fois-ci. Une piqûre…

La piqûre d'une seringue…

Et tout redevint noir autour de lui, avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, les Autobots n'étaient pas des mous. Ils n'étaient pas des faibles. D'une certaine façon, ils n'étaient pas si différents de la brutalité standard des Decepticons. Ils avaient des méthodes propres à eux, qui leur appartenaient.

Au contraire des autorités Decepticon, où l'exécution était facile…ici, les ennemis de guerre étaient enfermés.

Dès que Drift se réveilla, il se retrouva debout. Il ne ressentit pas le poids habituel des armes offertes par Wing. Non.

On les lui avait arrachées.

On lui tira le bras pour lui graver quelque chose sur l'armure du poignet. Un numéro…ou plutôt un code.

F456.

Il n'était plus Drift…il n'était même pas Deadlock. Pas un Decepticon. Juste…un numéro.

L'étape suivante fut beaucoup plus violente. Quelqu'un lui attrapa l'arrière du casque pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau dans un lavage automatique, avant de le remonter à la surface et de le repousser contre le mur, le laissant choqué et davantage nauséeux.

Puis, deux autres Autobots entrèrent dans la pièce. De forte corpulence. Pour autant, la voix de l'un fut beaucoup plus douce qu'il ne l'imaginait.

\- Nous allons te conduire en cellule. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer…

\- …Mes Minicons…

\- …Je regrette. Je l'ignore.

Drift comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer.

Non…il n'avait pas les pensées claires…Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose…à n'importe quoi…

Il devait se raccrocher à eux…

Ce n'était que temporaire…souhaita-t-il se convaincre. Les Autobots le libéreraient… ou alors, il s'enfuirait. Où qu'ils soient, il les retrouverait.

Il devait se raccrocher à Jetstorm…à Slipstream.

Peu importe où il irait…

Drift fut conduit dans un long couloir. Autour d'eux, des portes composées de barreaux en laser qui séparaient ceux de dehors de ceux qui étaient enfermés à l'intérieur.

Drift comprit que c'était ce qui l'attendait.

\- Salut, l'ami ! cria un bot noir et gris plutôt costaud dans une cellule. Ton chassis me plait bien. J'ai bien envie de te le rayer.

Ne lui réponds pas, pensa Drift.

Raccroche-toi à Jetstorm.

Raccroche-toi à Slipstream.

De l'extérieur, les prisons semblaient étroites. Parfois, des prisonniers seuls. Parfois, à plusieurs. Mais Drift n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces lieux en détail. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule. Le bot orange releva le regard. Il serait avec quelqu'un.

Quand les barreaux-laser s'ouvrirent devant lui, il ne put voir que des lits superposés contre le mur. Sur celui du dessus, un bot de couleur violette leur tournait le dos. Le garde Autobot lui lança.

\- On t'a amené de la compagnie.

Une pause, avant que celui qui serait son compagnon de cellule ne réponde d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est sensé m'émouvoir ? Vous voulez vraiment faire le ménage en les amenant ici.

\- Ça suffit.

\- Non mais si tu veux, je peux te rappeler ce que j'ai fait à Buzzstroke alias le joyeux ronfleur.

Ok. Ça annonçait déjà la couleur. Non mais, sur quoi était-il tombé encore ? Drift préféra ne rien commenter même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Déjà que vous me les brisez en me détenant ici sans m'avoir lu mes droits, mais je dois aussi me coltiner des boulets.

\- Ce n'est pas un hôtel, ici ! s'énerva le garde. Et vous êtes détenu justement parce que vous êtes un détenu !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je croyais que c'était un hôtel ici. J'étais justement sur le point de commander un cube d'energon et de prendre l'option Spa.

Le garde soupira avant de pousser Drift à l'intérieur. Quelques instants après, les portes se refermèrent, le garde ayant déjà quitté le couloir pour vaquer à d'autres occupants de la Prison de Iacon.

Drift se trouvait seul. Avec un étranger. Et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Finalement, le bot violet se retourna.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

Tout de suite, Drift se mit en position défensive. Le bot était plutôt svelte, moins large que Drift. A première vue, ils étaient de la même taille. Des piques ornaient ses épaules. Elles pouvaient facilement écorcher quelqu'un d'un simple coup. Un violet plus clair lui marquait le visage, des optiques rouges.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une prison. Il avait fréquenté des Decepticons même si, outre Shadow Raker, il était toujours resté seul. Il pensait à ses anciens camarades miniers, il pensait aux bots qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir derrière les barreaux de cette prison.

Non. Ce bot était autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose…d'étrange. De malsain en lui. Et malgré son air nonchalant, Drift remarqua tout de suite une lueur lui faisant penser à une bombe qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser.

L'air nonchalant, voire irrité disparut. A la place, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se dessina sur son visage.

\- Toi, c'est ta première fois.

\- Pardon ?

\- En prison, je veux dire, clarifia le bot.

Et son regard parcourut le corps de Drift. Il l'examinait en détails, sur toutes les coutures. Drift crut apercevoir une étincelle gourmande dans ses optiques. Le malaise qu'il ressentit s'agrandit. Il ne pouvait pas changer de cellule ?

\- Intéressant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Ton nom ?

Cela allait être difficile de l'ignorer, apparemment.

\- …Drift.

\- Fracture, se présenta-t-il. Tu es là pour quoi ?

Son compagnon de cellule s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Drift jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Un tas de…quelque chose de sale, qui ressemblait à des cubes vides empilés les uns sur les autres, était entreposé dans un coin de la pièce. Dégoûtant.

\- …Je ne devrais pas être là.

\- Bah ils t'ont attrapé. Vas-y, t'as fait quoi ? C'est la première question qu'on va te poser.

Drift soupira. Il avait mal dans les membres.

\- …Vol.

\- Hm. Je ne te crois pas.

Pourtant, il ne demanda pas plus de détails. Drift était sur le point de se diriger vers le lit vide que la jambe de Fracture se posa sur son chassis pour lui barrer la route. Drift se figea, pris au dépourvu. Il releva la tête. Le bot violet lui jetait un regard d'avertissement.

\- Tu ne ronfles pas, j'espère ?

Il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à ce Buzzstroke.

\- …Je ne crois pas.

\- Alors tous les deux, on va bien s'entendre. Voici mes règles.

Des règles ? Fracture se redressa et sa jambe se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Drift. Le bot orange serra les poings. Mais pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ?

\- Ce que je trouve, je le garde. Tu me voles quelque chose, je t'arrache la tête. C'est clair ? Et le lit du dessus m'appartient. C'est propriété privée classée sous haute surveillance.

Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Drift dégagea rapidement la jambe de Fracture.

\- Alors déjà, tu vas arrêter de faire ta diva, l'avertit Drift, parce que sérieusement, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Buzzstroke était un trouillard. Ça change, fit le bot, semblant apprécier.

La jambe de Fracture revint sur son épaule. Cette fois, Drift ne s'écouta pas et la lui saisit avant de la tirer brutalement vers lui. Fracture laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis qu'il s'écrasait au sol. Drift se tenait debout devant lui, le regard dur. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire.

\- Tes règles, tu les prends et tu les déchires, riposta Drift. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Drift n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Il ne put se défendre qu'une lame fut déjà plaquée sous sa gorge, tandis que le bot avait saisi ses deux poignets d'une main, les maintenant fermement tandis qu'il se collait à lui.

\- Tu n'oses plus faire ça, l'avertit doucement Fracture, son ton dangereux. Les squatteurs, je ne les supporte pas. Et n'ose même pas m'imposer ta foutue loi.

Le spark de Drift s'accéléra. Il serra les dents. Toutefois, il maintint le regard de Fracture. Il en avait assez de se laisser faire. Il n'allait pas laisser ce bot faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ne me l'impose pas non plus, alors.

\- Et pourquoi ? J'étais là le premier.

\- Tu ne sais pas la moitié sur moi. Tu ne me connais pas et tu devrais faire attention, l'avertit le bot orange.

\- Tout comme toi, tu ignores tout de moi.

Il marqua une pause, avant de desserrer son emprise. Il se détacha de Drift avant de reculer.

\- Au moins…tu n'as pas l'air d'être un boulet, remarqua le bot. Ni une lavette, ni un trouillard. C'est déjà un bon point.

Sa lame disparut. Drift ne comprit pas. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Un gadget ou… ?

\- Tu aimes ?

\- …Non.

\- Dommage.

Fracture sembla déçu. Il regagna son lit en sautant dessus.

\- …C'est quoi, ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce changement d'attitude ? l'interrogea Drift.

Il voulait comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Ce bot était dangereux. Cela se voyait. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à le tuer. Mais il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à changer de cellule cette nuit.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- …J'aime bien qu'on me résiste. Si tu n'as pas peur de moi, tu n'auras pas de problèmes à t'imposer aux autres.

Peur de…

\- …Pourquoi aurai-je peur de toi ?

\- Oh, tu devrais. Franchement…tu devrais.

Il savait qu'il avait raison.

Le sourire de Fracture réapparut.

\- Au moins…ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des bots intelligents.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et séduisants.

A ce moment-là, Drift aurait souhaité appeler le garde pour qu'il le change de cellule. Mais il n'en fit rien.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPITRE 52**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Drift avait prié.

Il avait prié pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il n'était pas à Iacon.

Il était encore à Nuon City…

Ou alors…il était allongé sur le sol dur d'une ruelle, d'un bidonville de Kaon. Tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit. Son transfert à la Prison de Iacon…son entrée au Cercle de la Lumière…sa rencontre avec Shadow Raker.

…Sa rencontre avec Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Non…il avait tout inventé. Tout imaginé…pour échapper à cette vie misérable où aucune issue de secours n'était possible.

Oui…

Il n'avait jamais été autre qu'un sans domicile fixe…sans aucun intérêt. Il n'était jamais devenu un Déployeur. Il n'avait jamais appris les arts martiaux.

Mais la réalité le frappa brusquement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des coups frappant le mur.

Le lit superposé du dessus apparut devant lui. Puis, ce furent les barreaux-lasers verdâtres…

Il se couvrit le visage. Comme une protection. Il refusait. Il refusait de l'admettre.

Il était en prison…sans aucune nouvelle des Minicons.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il sentit comme un mouvement.

« …Tu vas avoir une rude journée, aujourd'hui. »

Son compagnon de cellule…Lui aussi, Drift avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple produit de son imagination.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Quelques instants après, Fracture se tenait debout devant lui.

Drift préférait lui faire face. Au regard de leur première rencontre de la veille, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui tourner le dos. Le bot orange lui adressa un regard mauvais.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te préviens seulement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Pourquoi discutait-il avec lui ? Il n'allait pas rester ici. Fracture haussa les épaules. Les coups dans le mur reprirent.

\- Rien. Je t'avertis. Le bizutage est fréquent pour les nouveaux. J'en ai fait les frais.

Drift ne changea pas d'expression.

\- …Qu'ils essaient.

\- Hm. Tu n'as peur de rien, toi.

Ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Drift ne le montrait pas. Pourtant, il était terrifié. Il avait débarqué dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, rempli de criminels. Certes, des Decepticons comme lui emprisonnés par des Autobots en raison de leur appartenance à la faction adverse mais…il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs.

Après tout, l'Autobot qui l'avait capturé lui avait établi la liste de ses crimes. Vol. Meurtre.

Qu'en était-il des autres ?

Qu'en était-il de Fracture ?

Drift fixa ses poings. Là-dessus, Fracture n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir.

Les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent, un gardien les attendant à l'extérieur. Pas le même que celui qui l'avait accompagné la veille.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! En rang !

Drift laissa Fracture sortir le premier. Il remarqua d'autres bots, marchant les uns derrière les autres, certains se bousculant pour partir plus vite. Lorsque Drift passa devant le gardien, celui-ci le toisait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Le bot orange l'envoya mentalement se faire voir.

Raccroche-toi à Jetstorm et Slipstream, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Cela ne durerait pas.

\- Quel est ton numéro ? le questionna Fracture avec un léger sourire.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- …Le mien c'est F456, répondit doucement le bot violet.

A quoi cela l'avançait de savoir ça ? Drift préféra l'ignorer, comme le reste des bots présents dans ce couloir. Marchant droit devant lui, le groupe rejoignit une grande salle avec des tables. Drift comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un réfectoire.

* * *

Il ne reçut qu'un cube d'energon. Le seul de la journée, selon les habitués. Bien sûr. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens, encore moins pour nourrir les prisonniers ennemis. Drift pensait qu'ils devaient les exécuter. Cela leur ferait gagner des vivres. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait que les Autobots soient mous le rassuraient.

Cela lui permettrait de continuer ses recherches. Alors qu'il cherchait un coin où s'asseoir, Drift balaya la salle du regard. Ses optiques s'attardèrent sur des bots de petite taille.

Mais même si certains étaient petits, ils ne l'étaient pas au point d'avoir la taille de Minicons. Il n'aperçut aucune tâche orange et noire dans la foule. Drift se rappelait que les Minicons étaient traités à part dans la société. Peut-être étaient-ils situés dans un autre bloc ?

D'autres bots s'assirent à côté de lui. Les taulards discutaient entre eux de tout et de n'importe quoi : les corvées, les rumeurs concernant certains prisonniers, les dernières nouvelles du conflit rapportées par la surface…Drift écoutait les échanges d'une oreille. Un des détenus piqua une crise de folie, jetant son energon avant de se frapper la tête contre le mur, suppliant qui voulait bien l'entendre de le sortir de là. Cette scène choqua le bot orange. Plusieurs gardiens se ruèrent pour le maîtriser et l'emmener hors du réfectoire.

Il n'en était pas à cet état d'esprit…mais…combien de temps resterait-il ici ?

L'un des prisonniers lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici. La même question l'agaça. Drift l'envoya paître sèchement mais calmement. Son interlocuteur n'apprécia pas. Il se leva et l'un des gardiens Autobots qui surveillaient la salle se planta entre eux pour éviter un accrochage. Le détenu le fusilla d'un air mauvais avant de s'installer à une autre table.

Drift remarqua que Fracture était assis à une table au loin, isolé. Lui non plus ne communiquait pas avec les autres. Il fixait son entourage comme s'il s'agissait d'Insecticons ou d'autres nuisances dégoûtantes.

A un moment, leurs optiques se croisèrent.

Drift choisit de ne pas lui prêter attention et prétendit être passionné par la conversation des bots à sa table.

* * *

La journée passa lentement. On lui attribua ses corvées. Le nettoyage. Drift jugeait l'ironie de la situation insupportable. Il se rappelait des tâches ménagères que lui avait attribué Wing à ses débuts au Cercle de la Lumière. Allait-il gagner sa place ici, de la même façon ? Pour autant, il s'y plia.

En même temps, il essaya d'obtenir des informations. Sur tout et n'importe quoi…Un endroit potentiel où Jetstorm et Slipstream seraient retenus…une entrée sans surveillance…mais rien de tout ce qu'il récupéra ne fut fructueux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Dès qu'il posait ses optiques sur un endroit particulier, il n'y rencontrait qu'un gardien. Et autour de lui, certains bots tentaient d'obtenir des faveurs de la part des surveillants en dénonçant certains agissements de la part de leurs « camarades ». Il avait surpris un bot à tête de crabe pointer du doigt un autre détenu. Quoique le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Les « balances » paieraient l'addition plus tard. Ici, contrairement à la rue, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Et il n'avait pas ses armes…

Quelques heures plus tard, il se rendit à la laverie. Il n'avait pas le choix même s'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Un gardien l'y conduisit, demeurant à l'extérieur tandis qu'il prenait sa douche.

Un bain froid, sans saveur…ni aucune intimité…à côté de lui, un autre prenait sa douche.

Il repensa à l'ancien appartement qu'il avait, au Cercle de la Lumière…aux anciennes douches…surtout quand Wing l'accompagnait…

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit avant de se refermer.

Il ne se retourna pas.

« T'as une tête de bourgeois, je trouve »

Cette fois-ci, Drift lui fit face.

Le même bot que ce matin. Avec qui il avait failli en venir aux mains.

Il était accompagné d'une clique de quatre autres. Tous avec le même souvenir sinistre sur leurs visages. Bientôt, Drift fut entouré.

Respire, pensa Drift. Ne montre pas d'émotion.

\- Ouais. On dirait un foutu privilégié. Cela te plait de nous regarder de haut ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Lui, privilégié ? S'il l'était, il ne se retrouverait pas ici !

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te regarder de haut ? lui rétorqua-t-il, son ton glacial.

\- Et comment tu me parles ? Tu crois que tu es chez toi, ici ?

Je n'ai pas de chez moi.

\- Lâche-moi.

Si le bot attaquait, il devrait se défendre.

 _Vous risquez de ne pas vous relever._

Avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la laverie, une main saisit brusquement son cou, l'emprise devenant si ferme que Drift manqua rapidement de souffle. Tout de suite, Drift se débattit. Mais ses compères l'avaient déjà agrippé par-derrière, l'empêchant de partir.

Le bizutage…

Le visage du bot était très proche du sien.

Pendant une seconde, Drift crut revoir Shadow Raker en face de lui.

\- Ici. Tu n'es rien…lui susurra-t-il.

Drift fut ensuite plaqué au sol, le groupe commençant à distribuer les coups de pieds sur sa poitrine, dans les côtes, dans le visage.

L'energon tâcha le sol.

 _Debout._

Mais ce n'était pas Wing…ce n'était pas de l'entraînement…

Sa vue se fissura. L'optique droit avait sûrement été touché…

 _Debout._

Pense à Jetstorm…pense à Slipstream…

\- Hé bé. Il est résistant.

\- C'est un privilégié, je te dis ! Il a dû subir un entraînement.

\- Ouais. Ça ne lui a pas servi à grand-chose…

Non.

Soudain, le meneur de la troupe disparut.

Drift releva le regard. Tout de suite, les coups s'arrêtèrent.

Les autres le suivaient…

Son agresseur se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur. De dos, une tâche violette lui barrait la route. Drift devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Non…

\- C'est dommage que tu ne profites pas de ton œuvre toi-même, sourit Fracture, le ton bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

La réponse du meneur se perdit dans un bruit étranglé. Fracture le soulevait d'une main. Mine de rien, il avait beaucoup de force…

Cela le rendait davantage dangereux.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? Je t'écrase la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que cela explose en energon ? On peut essayer. Je n'aurais même pas à faire deux pas pour me laver.

Pourquoi est-ce que Fracture le défendait… ?

\- Non, fit Drift.

Fracture se retourna.

Non. Il ne devait pas accepter son aide.

 _Debout._

Drift se releva. Il se fit violence pour tenir debout.

D'un pas rapide, il marcha en direction de Fracture qui maintenait toujours le meneur par le col. Sans le regarder, Drift attrapa le bot par le col.

S'il s'écoutait, il le jetterait au sol…et lui ferait subir la même chose que ce que lui et ses copains venaient de lui faire.

Mais cela ne serait pas honorable…

Wing n'apprécierait pas qu'on enfonce quelqu'un à genoux.

Drift leva son poing et le lui balança en pleine figure. Le bot fut projeté au loin, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais Drift jugeait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fallait qu'il s'impose.

D'un geste sec, il le remit debout et le frappa. D'un coup de pied, cette fois.

Puis d'un autre coup de poing, suivi d'un uppercut qui l'envoya au sol. Sa figure était défoncée, presque défigurée, l'energon coulant autour de sa tête, formant une flaque autour de lui. Mais il était vivant…pour Drift, cela suffisait.

Juste après, les gardiens entrèrent pour les séparer. Un timing aussi mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les bruits venant de l'intérieur de la laverie ? Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il y avait une bagarre ? Une agression ?

Les Autobots…quelle idiotie.

Fracture fut embarqué par deux trois gardiens qui l'encerclèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Le bot violet lui souriait, presqu'admiratif.

Pour Drift, cela sonnait comme une insulte.

* * *

« Tu as une sacrée droite »

Le soir venu, Drift et Fracture avaient été consignés dans leur cellule. Les surveillants n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Ils avaient juste décidé de tirer cette affaire au clair le lendemain. Pour l'heure, c'était l'heure de la punition.

Il s'en moquait.

Il se moquait de cette punition, du compliment de Fracture…

Il se recroquevilla sur son lit. Une fois le choc passé, la tension retomba. Pendant une minute, Drift s'effondra.

Tant pis s'il s'agissait d'un aveu de faiblesse…il devrait être habitué, avec son expérience à la rue…

Mais l'inquiétude de ne rien savoir, d'être comme figé dans le temps…d'être sans nouvelles des siens…

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, non ? répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son état. Si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien. Ce n'était qu'une façade.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. J'ai survécu à pire que ça…

Shadow Raker, Star Saber, les autorités Decepticons…

\- C'est chacun pour sa peau ici, fit Fracture. C'est une bonne chose que tu saches te défendre. Mais bon…ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Pourquoi continuait-il ?

\- …Des groupes se forment, tu sais. Des alliances.

\- Je me moque du fonctionnement d'une prison Autobot, grinça Drift, articulant chaque mot lentement. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …je désire seulement sortir d'ici.

\- Tu crois que tu es le seul ? J'aimerais sortir aussi, tu sais. J'ai un travail qui m'attend dehors.

Un travail.

Pas de famille, pas de proche.

Juste un travail.

\- A moins que tu n'aies un plan ?

Brusquement, Fracture quitta son lit respectif et réapparut à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Il se pencha sur lui, l'air très curieux. Voire intéressé.

\- …Lâche l'affaire.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je n'ai aucun plan.

Fracture le scruta avant de reculer, déçu.

Sa déception fut rapidement remplacée par une mine inspirée.

\- Tu sembles intelligent.

\- De quoi ?

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ces compliments émanant de lui. Drift avait envie qu'il se taise. Fracture continua comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pourquoi ne pas collaborer ? Se défendre mutuellement, prendre nos douches ensemble

Il marqua une pause, un coup d'œil rempli de sous-entendus en direction du bot orange. Drift le laissa finir, ne cillant pas.

\- …et trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit sordide ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Bravo. Tu as prouvé ta dominance. C'est bien. Mais…Sans moi, tu aurais été retrouvé en lambeaux.

C'était hors de question.

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un individu tel que toi.

\- Tel que moi ?

Le bot violet pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne m'apporteras rien.

\- C'est moi qui dis ce genre de phrase, le prévint Fracture.

Son ton changea. Il devint plus menaçant.

\- Tu crois que tu te débrouilleras seul ? Je peux te dénoncer, tu sais. Prévenir nos chers geôliers que tu comptes t'évader.

\- Apportes-en la preuve.

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas une balance. Le dernier qui m'a dénoncé a mal fini.

Il se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas m'échapper pour l'instant, déclara Drift.

\- Vraiment ? Et quel est ton plan ?

A quoi bon lui mentir ? Le bot orange leva les optiques en soupirant. Fracture ne le lâchait pas. Il était persistant.

\- …trouver quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- …Des Minicons.

\- Pff. Tu travailles avec des Minicons ? Tu baisses dans mon estime, là.

Les Minicons sont mal vus, se rappelait-il. Mais Drift lui adressa un air méprisant pour sa remarque.

Il était comme tout le monde.

Comme tous ces bots ici, à Iacon…

\- Ils doivent être dans un bloc.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses les dénicher ici.

Qu'en savait-il ?

\- …Il n'y a jamais eu de prison destinée aux Minicons. Cela n'existe pas sur Cybertron.

Drift se redressa. Peut-être est-ce que Fracture avait une piste…même s'il en doutait…

En tout cas, ce fut comme un coup de poignard au spark. S'il n'y avait pas de prison pour les Minicons…où allaient-ils ?

Puis, Fracture lui annonça, comme une condamnation à mort.

\- Les Minicons sont mieux revendus…ou au pire, détruits.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPITRE 53**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Je vous poste ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Après une petite semaine de vacances, je reviens pour reprendre un rythme quasi-normal de publication. Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review. Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Debout, là-dedans »

Lorsqu'il activa l'interrupteur, la lumière blanche les aveugla presque. Jetstorm poussa un gémissement de douleur. Les chaînes à ses chevilles lui tiraillaient les membres. La sensation désagréable l'empêchait de bouger. Elle l'empêchait même de dormir. Dès qu'il essayait de s'assoupir, la douleur le ramenait à la dure réalité.

L'espace était étroit. Dès qu'il étendait les bras, il se retrouvait encerclé par les murs autour de lui. Des murs, un sol métallique…des barreaux devant lui…

Une cage.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit. Une main pénétra à l'intérieur, posant un cube d'energon à ses pieds.

\- …S'il vous plait.

\- Vous avez bien rechargé, aujourd'hui ?

La main se leva pour lui caresser doucement le casque. Jetstorm n'osa pas faire un mouvement. Il n'osait même pas bouger, ni faire un commentaire, de peur de l'énerver.

De peur de se faire battre…

La main se détacha de lui avant de quitter la cage.

\- …S'il vous plait…

Quelques instants après, elle se referma dans un claquement métallique froid. Jetstorm grogna de douleur, les chaînes l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Pourtant, il mourrait de faim. Ses réserves étaient basses.

Il devait se nourrir.

Finalement, d'un bras tremblant, il parvint à attraper le cube. Il le porta à ses lèvres trop rapidement, en renversant la moitié du contenu autour de lui. Ce geste lui arracha des larmes au coin des optiques. Pour autant, il continua de boire.

Slipstream…pensa-t-il.

Où était-il ? Il était certainement ici…ils avaient été capturés ensemble…

Mais…les barreaux réduisaient sa vision et lui empêchaient l'accès à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas deviner son environnement. Tout ce qui le rattachait à dehors était la main qui lui servait l'energon et lui caressait la tête.

Une main forte, ferme…sans aucune affection…

Exactement comme Shadow Raker…

Il entendit une porte claquer. Etait-il parti ?

Il l'ignorait. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au cube, maintenant vide.

Il avait encore faim…

Il voulait voir Slipstream…

Il voulait voir Monsieur Drift…

Où se trouvaient-ils ?

\- …Je veux partir.

Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi…

Mais il n'avait pas réellement d'endroit qu'il pouvait qualifier de chez-soi.

Avant, son chez-soi était chez Shadow Raker…puis au Cercle de la Lumière…

Et maintenant…

\- …S'il vous plait…

Personne ne lui répondit. Seul un silence l'accueillit. Etait-il seul ?

Non. Il y avait certainement d'autres personnes qui étaient dans son cas…des personnes probablement enfermées ici, capturées et emmenées contre leur gré. Loin de leur chez-soi.

Je ne vous ai rien fait, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas ?

Enfin, une voix s'éleva.

\- …C'est inutile de résister. On est coincés ici.

Une voix féminine, qui lui était inconnue. Jetstorm se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait deviner son interlocutrice. Mais la voix émanait du côté gauche de sa cage.

Avait-il un voisin ?

\- …Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il faire de nous ?

A nouveau un silence.

\- …Nous sommes des Minicons. Ces choses sont normales pour nous.

Son ton paraissait exténué. Intérieurement, Jetstorm se demanda depuis combien de temps avait-elle été enfermée ici. Plus longtemps que lui, sans aucun doute. Mais cela ne lui fournissait aucune réponse.

 _Vous êtes des possessions,_ répétait Shadow Raker. _Des outils._

\- …Non…

\- Tous les Minicons sont rapatriés ici. Bientôt, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'écria Jetstorm.

Il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter le savoir. La lassitude semblait envahir sa voisine.

\- …Tu seras attribué à un nouveau Déployeur, comme chacun de nous. Un nouveau Maître.

\- Mais j'ai déjà un Maître ! répondit-il immédiatement.

Monsieur Drift…venait d'accepter de devenir leur Déployeur.

A lui et à Slipstream.

\- …Il ne l'est plus. Les Minicons se retrouvant ici ont perdu leur propriétaire.

\- C'est faux ! Monsieur Drift…

\- …Monsieur Drift n'est pas là. Tout comme mon ancienne Maîtresse n'est plus là.

Il devina une pointe de tristesse dans son ton.

Non…

\- C'est injuste !

\- Nous sommes des Minicons. Nous sommes perçus comme tels par la société. Et rien ne changera.

Enfin, la voix se tut.

On allait venir le chercher…pour le mettre au service d'un bot qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Un bot dont il ignorait l'identité ?

Mais…c'était aux Minicons d'accepter de travailler pour quelqu'un. Pas l'inverse. Le Maître propose et les Minicons acceptaient. Cela avait toujours été comme ça.

Non. L'endroit n'était clairement pas légal, peu importe leur place dans la société.

Ce genre de choses ne pouvait être légal !

\- S'il vous plait…

Un autre Maître…un autre Déployeur…une nouvelle vie…

Mais cela signifiait qu'il serait séparé de Slisptream…son partenaire de toujours, qui avait été toujours là pour lui. Qui l'avait toujours couvert.

Et il serait séparé de Monsieur Drift aussi…qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises…alors qu'il aurait pu les abandonner et s'enfuir du domaine de Shadow Raker. Alors qu'il aurait pu rester au Cercle de la Lumière…avec Wing.

\- …S'il vous plait, répéta-t-il.

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux de la cage, appelant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Slipstream.

Monsieur Drift.

Quelqu'un…

\- S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Laissez-moi partir…

Laissez-moi partir…

Je n'en peux plus…

Jetstorm abandonna.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Au sein de la prison de Iacon, peu de choses changeaient. Le rythme était relativement le même pour les prisonniers. Lever aux aurores, un cube, les corvées, les douches, une heure de repos, un autre cube avant que les détenus ne soient séquestrés dans leurs cellules pour le reste de la nuit. Drift avait déjà acquis ce rythme presque par automatisme.

Il s'y était soumis sans y croire. Pour l'heure, cela n'importait plus. Le bot orange exécutait ses tâches comme on le lui ordonnait, essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres détenus ou des surveillants. Il ne chercha pas à en tirer quelque chose. Il ne chercha pas à se faire bien voir. Il ne chercha pas à suivre les plans de Fracture. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait arrêté de lui parler. Ils ne communiquaient seulement lors du réveil et de l'extinction des feux. Manifestement, même si au début, le bot violet lui avait répété combien il était intéressant, il avait probablement fini par le trouver ennuyeux.

Oui…sûrement. Ennuyeux. Mais pour le bot orange, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se moquait bien de l'opinion de son compagnon de cellule.

Tout ce qui importait maintenant, était l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette prison, cette société…

C'était comme si Drift avait la tête sous l'eau.

Il était enfermé dans un endroit et il ne pourrait jamais en ressortir.

Alors qu'il dinait à la cantine, ils virent des gardes passer dans les couloirs, encadrant des détenus Decepticon pour les conduire à une destination inconnue. Autour de lui, les prisonniers chuchotèrent.

« Un procès ? »

« C'est son jour ? »

« Ouais. Terrorisme, assassinat…il ne s'en sortira pas. »

Oui.

A son arrivée, Drift avait entendu parler de la procédure. Un procès à venir. Il ignorait quel jour, qui le jugerait, ce qu'on lui réservait…à ce moment-là, Drift s'en était moqué. Il pensait qu'il retrouverait Jetstorm et Slipstream et qu'ensemble, ils quitteraient la prison.

Qu'ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient.

C'était ce qu'il pensait…jusqu'à ce que Fracture lui rappelle la réalité des choses.

Il avait arrêté de les chercher.

Les Minicons étaient revendus. Ou détruits.

Personne ne savait où ils étaient. Personne ne l'aiderait.

Alors, à quoi bon continuer à les chercher ?

Il ne finit pas son cube. Il n'avait pas faim. En fait, il n'avait jamais faim. Il jetait les cubes encore pleins sans les toucher, ce qui semblait agacer certains gardes vu que les rations manquaient en temps de guerre. Tandis qu'il quittait le réfectoire, quelqu'un lui percuta l'épaule. Drift ne se retourna pas. Il avait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait. Le bot qui l'avait attaqué dans les douches. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour lui demander des comptes.

Drift le contempla d'un œil vide. Le bot s'arrêta immédiatement et le fixa, hébété.

\- Tu…tu ne peux pas faire attention ? bafouilla-t-il.

 _Il faut t'imposer._

Au début, c'était son but. Le temps de retrouver les Minicons…mais aujourd'hui…

A l'heure actuelle, c'était comme si quelque chose en lui s'était éteint.

Drift ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de tourner les talons pour continuer sa route.

Il pensa vaguement au message que Wing devait lui envoyer aujourd'hui. Comme chaque jour.

Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter. Que Drift ne lui réponde pas.

Pourtant, Drift voulait lui répondre. Il voulait même l'appeler, lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa capture en prison, la perte de ses Minicons…

Il voulait lui demander de l'aide.

Aide-moi…sors-moi d'ici. J'ai besoin de toi.

Wing viendrait à son secours. Son mentor ne l'abandonnerait pas…

Pourtant, Drift l'avait abandonné. Pour son bien, mais cela demeurait un abandon. Et puis, il n'était pas certain que Wing puisse faire grand-chose. Pour le sortir d'ici ou pour retrouver Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Drift regretta.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de la tristesse. Pas de la colère. Juste…de la lassitude. De la résignation. Un sentiment qui le vidait de toute son énergie.

Il n'était qu'une machine, après tout.

Le bot orange ferma les optiques.

* * *

« Hé ! Tu te réveilles ? »

Drift rouvrit les optiques. Il vit un surveillant penché sur lui, les optiques bleus le fixant avec inquiétude. Il le reconnaissait. Il l'avait accompagné le premier jour. Il s'agissait de l'un des gardiens qui lui étaient le plus sympathique. Le bot orange détourna la tête. Il n'était pas gêné. Il voulait seulement dormir…

\- …Tu ne veux pas manger ? l'interrogea le gardien.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu manges peu, en ce moment.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Le gardien marqua une pause.

\- …ton compagnon de cellule me l'a averti.

\- Comme c'est gentil de sa part, soupira Drift, sarcastique.

En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire. S'il souhaitait s'évader, Fracture n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre pigeon. Il se redressa.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? On peut appeler un médic si tu le souhaites.

La réponse de Drift fut sans appel.

\- Je ne veux pas de médic.

Drift se recroquevilla, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

\- …Je désire seulement qu'on me laisse dormir.

\- Mais…

\- Dormir. C'est tout ce que je désire, répéta-t-il.

Son ton ne comportait aucune émotion. Il s'en moquait.

\- …ce n'est pas bon, ce genre de discours, lui fit remarquer le gardien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermé.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Pourquoi discutait-il avec lui ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un Autobot. Un ennemi, qui devait bien se ficher de lui en lui témoignant d'une fausse clémence.

\- …si j'ai fait tout cela, c'était pour les protéger. C'était pour survivre. Rien de plus.

Mais peu importait la raison…un crime demeurait un crime.

Le gardien se releva. Manifestement, il était à court d'argument.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on t'apporte un cube.

\- Pas la peine. Je ne veux plus.

\- Il faut que tu manges.

\- Je ne veux plus.

Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus survivre.

Il ne voulait plus se battre.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait…cela ne le mènerait jamais à rien.

Le gardien ne lui répondit pas. Drift entendit seulement les portes se refermer derrière lui.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPITRE 54**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Deadlock…S'il vous plait, concentrez-vous. »

Drift ne parlait pas. Dans chacun des recoins des murs métalliques les entourant, des petites caméras étaient pointées sur eux. Le bot orange n'y prêtait même pas attention. De toute façon, il y était habitué. Il n'y avait plus d'intimité dans ces lieux. Peu importe où il allait, il était épié et surveillé constamment. Qu'il s'agisse des caméras, des surveillants, des détenus souhaitant sa peau…

Ici aussi.

On l'avait installé dans une salle isolée, autour d'une table. Drift était toujours menotté, mais on avait placé un cube d'energon face à lui. Drift n'y touchait même pas. De toute façon, dès qu'il essayait d'avaler quelque chose, il se sentait mal peu après. Les gardiens l'avaient averti à plusieurs reprises mais leurs mises en garde l'amusaient presque. Les Autobots étaient vraiment naïfs.

Ils disaient faire preuve de « respect » envers leurs ennemis en les nourrissant et en leur accordant des droits. Pour autant, cela ne les empêchait pas de les enfermer ensemble et de les laisser s'entretuer. Mais Drift en avait fini de critiquer les Autobots.

De toute façon, cela n'importait plus maintenant.

A côté de lui, un bot jaune et orange avec une tête de fouine le toisait de façon condescendante. Selon les gardiens, il s'agissait de son avocat.

\- Je vous signale que débutera bientôt votre procès, lui répéta-t-il pour environ la dix-millième fois depuis son entrée dans les locaux.

L'avocat semblait aussi agacé d'être là que lui. Le bot orange ne réagit pas. Il demeura dans la même position, les poignets menottés sur la table. Bien sûr qu'il savait, même s'il en ignorait toujours la date. Un procès. Pour les Decepticons ? C'est bien une idée d'Autobot, ça. Ils avaient l'occasion de les exécuter et d'obtenir un avantage dans le conflit de Cybertron, mais ils préféraient tout gâcher dans un procès. Avec droit à un avocat.

\- Il nous faut préparer votre défense. On a peu de temps devant nous, je vous rappelle.

Drift ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il ne gagnerait pas. L'avocat était probablement payé par les Autobots pour qu'il soit le plus minable possible et que le verdict de culpabilité soit rapidement rendu.

Pour autant, il était forcé de passer une heure avec lui. Drift ne l'écoutait même pas. A quoi bon ?

\- Vous savez qu'avec les différents chefs d'accusation portés contre vous, vous risquez gros. C'est l'état d'urgence. Meurtre, vol, agression…tous ces crimes sont passibles de peine de mort.

Peine de mort… ? Il y aurait droit, de toute façon. Les Decepticons ne prenaient même pas la peine de recourir à un procès. Ils exécutaient quasi-immédiatement après la capture des criminels. Les Autobots ralentissaient seulement leur condamnation.

Dans un sens, ils étaient bien plus sadiques que les Decepticons.

Drift demeura silencieux, laissant l'avocat s'énerver tout seul.

\- Bon sang, Deadlock ! Vous m'écoutez ou pas ?

Non.

Il souhaitait seulement retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir.

\- …Je m'appelle Drift, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Il est marqué Deadlock sur le dossier !

Il avait changé de nom pour reprendre un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ avec Wing.

Il avait besoin de lire ses messages.

Il avait besoin de lui parler. D'entendre sa voix.

Il devait se faire un sang d'encre.

Mais ici…il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

\- Répondez, Deadlock ! Expliquez-vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, enfermé en prison ?

L'avocat n'en finissait pas de l'assommer. Drift commençait à avoir la migraine. Il détourna le regard. Il ne ressentait aucune honte, aucune gêne…juste de la lassitude.

De la lassitude de continuer.

\- …Je suis un Decepticon, admit-il.

\- Et tous ces actes ?

Autant leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils souhaitaient l'exécuter, de toute façon.

Autant en finir.

\- J'ai agressé. J'ai volé. J'ai tué. C'est ce que vous souhaitiez entendre ?

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Vous suiviez les ordres de Megatron ?

Certainement pas.

\- J'étais une Ombre, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monotone.

\- Une Ombre ?

\- …Le clan des Ombres. Sous les ordres de Shadow Raker. Je souhaitais survivre.

A quoi bon mentir ? L'avocat nota quelque chose sur son Pad.

\- Et comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas arrêté ? Ce Shadow Raker…Il n'est pas dans la base de données des criminels Decepticon de Iacon.

Parce que vous êtes incompétents, pensa Drift.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Personne ne croira que vous étiez sous influence.

\- Alors, pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec moi ?

Bien sûr. Les Autobots ne l'épargneraient pas sous prétexte qu'il avait été « manipulé ». Surtout que ce n'était pas le cas…ou plutôt, il refusait de le croire.

L'avocat le foudroya du regard.

\- C'est votre vie que vous jouez.

\- Je sais.

Et cela lui importait peu.

\- Bon sang, finissez votre cube ! Des bots meurent de faim !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à leur donner.

Drift poussa légèrement le cube dans sa direction. L'avocat croisa les bras, l'air scandalisé. Il s'en moquait bien. Avocat…seuls les privilégiés avaient accès à une telle profession tout comme les médics ou les guerriers. Lui n'avait jamais traîné dans la rue. Il ne s'était jamais battu pour survivre, au point de devenir un voleur.

Non. Tout ce qui l'intéresse étaient les Shanix.

De toute façon, il en avait fini. L'avocat fit signe à un surveillant de ramener Drift à sa cellule. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, cette dernière était vide.

Drift ne ressentit pas vraiment de soulagement.

Mais au moins…il allait pouvoir dormir.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus Drift avait des difficultés à se lever le matin. Il ne réagissait pas au réveil imposé par les gardiens et trainait, au point qu'on le forçait à accélérer le rythme à coup de pied.

Mais s'il ne s'en tenait qu'à lui, il ne se réveillerait même pas. Les surveillants le contemplaient bizarrement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse. Drift ne leur accordait même plus d'intérêt. Il n'envoyait même plus paître Fracture quand celui-ci daignait bien communiquer avec lui.

A quoi bon ?

Aujourd'hui, il était de corvée nettoyage sur le toit de la prison. Le matin, on lui tendit à peine son cube qu'il le jeta encore plein, malgré les protestations des autres détenus. Drift ne les entendait même pas. Il se contenta de rejoindre en rang les autres prisonniers assignés aux mêmes tâches pour prendre les outils. Il nota vaguement que Fracture faisait partie du groupe mais il ne se plaça pas à côté de lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de la prison. Drift remarqua que la prison était un immense building. Il y avait d'autres bâtiments autour d'eux, mais en jugeant de sa hauteur, la prison les dominait tous.

Drift se mit au travail sans rechigner. Le but était simple. Réparer certains trous formés dus aux explosions. Drift s'abaissa et s'attaqua à l'un d'eux avec ses outils.

Bien malgré lui, les commérages parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreillettes.

« Oui. Exécuté. »

« Ouah. Une balle dans la tête. »

« Qu'il s'estime heureux. Au moins, cela a été rapide. Les Decepticons jettent leurs criminels dans les flammes. Ils souffrent lentement avant de mourir »

« Qu'il s'estime heureux ? Il est mort. »

« Nous aussi, on le sera bientôt. »

Drift ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait sa tâche, sans commenter sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

De toute façon, ces bots exécutés…il ne les connaissait pas.

Leur sort ne le concernait pas. Ils avaient commis des crimes…tout comme lui.

 _Vos crimes sont passibles de peine de mort._

Drift se retourna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'il y avait en bas. La moitié inférieure du building était plongée dans le brouillard. Par-dessus, les prisonniers pouvaient apercevoir des nuages entourant la prison, la vision devenant difficilement nette.

Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde de la gravité de la chute si l'un des prisonniers recevait un coup mal placé par mégarde.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Remets-toi au boulot ! lui cria l'un des surveillants, avant de s'éloigner.

Drift soupira.

Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre la date de son procès.

L'attente n'était pas douloureuse…c'était seulement long.

Drift ferma les optiques, appréciant doucement le vent frais sur son visage. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur eux.

Cela…faisait du bien.

Il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Il pensa à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ?

Avaient-ils déjà été revendus ? Etaient-ils avec un autre bot ? Un bot qui les traiterait bien ? Qui les considérerait comme des assistants plutôt que des outils ? Qui les entraînerait ?

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?

Si cela se trouve…ils étaient enfermés quelque part, aussi.

Peut-être que leur calvaire était pire que le sien.

Ou alors…ils n'étaient nulle part.

Ils avaient déjà été détruits.

Détruits, à cause de lui. Alors qu'il avait juré de les protéger…

De les protéger de Shadow Raker. De Star Saber.

Il reposa ses outils lentement.

Quelle blague.

Il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Drift ne fit pas attention.

Il avait juré de prendre un nouveau départ. Il avait promis de les protéger de tous ceux qui leur voudraient du mal. Il avait choisi de devenir leur Déployeur.

 _Tu as le potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un._

Mais en fin de compte…il n'était rien.

Juste un sans domicile fixe, Decepticon, sans intérêt qui avait choisi la voie du crime. Qui avait essayé de se racheter…mais il ne pouvait pas chasser sa nature.

Il ne pouvait pas changer qui il était.

Peu importe où il allait, qui il rencontrait…il leur faisait du tort. Cela se terminait mal à cause de lui.

Dai Atlas était mort parce qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient disparu parce qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

Toute cette peine endurée à cause de lui…

Oui. L'avocat avait raison. Il jouait sa vie…et c'était un prix à payer.

Qu'est-ce que Wing avait vu en lui…

Pourquoi l'avait-il accueilli ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aimé ? Il ne valait même pas Gasket.

Pourquoi est-ce que Jetstorm et Slipstream l'avaient suivi ?

Drift baissa la tête et commença à avancer. D'un pas. De deux pas.

Il ne voulait pas de défense parce qu'il n'y avait rien à défendre dans son cas. Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres détenus. Il cherchait à s'enfuir mais même si c'était le cas…où irait-il ?

Il avança à nouveau. Un pas. Deux pas. Sous ses pieds, le brouillard. Les nuages. La prison.

Le vide.

On l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau.

Ses parents étaient morts pendant la guerre…malgré tout, ils avaient accompli des exploits. Des choses dont il n'aurait jamais été capable.

Lui…qu'avait-il accompli ?

On cria son nom.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

 _Merci pour la séance, Monsieur Deadlock._

Il était au bord du vide, maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas.

Il avait abandonné Jetstorm et Slipstream…il avait été impuissant à les aider.

Il avait été impuissant face à Shadow Raker…et il avait tué Star Saber.

Wing s'accrochait à leur relation…alors qu'il méritait quelqu'un de bien mieux.

 _Tes crimes sont impardonnables._

 _C'est moi qui t'ait créé. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper._

Rencontrerait-il Primus ?

Non. Sûrement pas. Pas lui.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Il entendit un hurlement. Son nom, encore une fois.

Primus ne me déteste pas. Il m'a déjà oublié, pensa Drift amèrement. Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Il fit le pas.

A cet instant, tout disparut tandis qu'il basculait dans le vide.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPITRE 55**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Il s'était probablement évanoui.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir été sur le toit de la prison de Iacon. Il se souvenait de la hauteur du bâtiment. Il se remémorait les nuages, le brouillard, le vide autour de lui…

On appelait son nom.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit difficilement les optiques, il se trouvait dans sa cellule, étendu sur le lit. Drift sentait une vive douleur dans les deux bras et dans la jambe. Il ignorait d'où ces douleurs provenaient. Il leva le regard. A côté de son lit, deux gardiens de prison étaient penchés sur lui. Une expression…de pitié ? D'inquiétude ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils inquiets ?

Drift ne pouvait mettre un mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. De la lassitude, mais également…une expression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Il baissa les optiques, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter leurs regards.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui, l'air triste. Il le reconnaissait. Le gardien amical. D'une certaine façon, cela soulageait de le voir lui plutôt qu'un autre.

\- …On ne peut pas vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez.

Drift sentit une boule dans la gorge. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- ….Pourquoi ? les questionna-t-il, le ton faible.

\- Cela ne résoudra pas vos problèmes.

Parce qu'ils allaient l'aider à résoudre les siens, peut-être ?

\- C'est la guerre…fit Drift, sèchement. Nous sommes ennemis.

\- Nous avons des consignes, lui rétorqua l'autre gardien. Des ordres émanant directement d'Optimus. Nous avons pour obligation de surveiller les prisonniers de guerre jusqu'à leur procès.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites…

\- Pourquoi attendre jusqu'au procès ? Cela fera toujours une place en cellule de libre…

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à discuter avec eux. Pour lui, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses optiques.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard, avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne vous laisserons jamais seul sans surveillance. Nous avons retiré tout objet susceptible d'être un danger pour vous dans cette cellule.

Il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un gamin…Peut-être l'était-il, à leurs optiques.

\- Et nous vous avons fixé un rendez-vous avec le medic de la prison.

Et il était supposé les remercier ? De toute façon, il n'irait pas. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce quand le gardien qui lui était sympathique se tourna vers lui.

\- …Et nous avons chargé votre compagnon de cellule de garder un optique sur vous.

Drift tressaillit de dégoût à cette information. La colère lui revint. Cela devait être une blague…Parmi tous les bots de cette foutue prison, il serait sous la surveillance de Fracture ? Il les foudroya du regard, mais le surveillant ne cilla pas.

\- …Sans lui, tu aurais réussi ton coup.

Cela laissa le bot orange silencieux.

Les gardiens quittèrent la cellule, les portes se refermant derrière eux.

Drift changea de position, faisant face au mur.

N'importe quoi…Fracture n'avait pas pu le sauver…

Mais alors qu'il revivait la scène sur le toit, il se souvint brièvement d'avoir été violemment tiré en arrière par les deux bras avant d'être brusquement projeté au sol et de perdre connaissance.

C'était peut-être la raison de ces douleurs…

Drift referma les optiques.

Même ça…il n'avait pas été fichu de le faire…

* * *

Ce fut la voix de Fracture qui le réveilla.

« Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, de jouer les nounous ? »

Drift bougea légèrement, mais ne se retourna pas. Il sentait la présence du bot violet dans son dos. Le bot orange n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pourtant, Fracture ne remontait pas sur son lit. Il demeurait planté debout.

\- …Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Lâche-moi, pensa Drift. Il ne lui répondit pas. Fracture se rapprocha de lui. Soudain, Drift sentit une main lui saisissant fermement l'épaule. Il ne se débattit pas et laissa Fracture le retourner pour lui faire face.

Drift remarqua une colère dans ses optiques. Ainsi qu'une…déception ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? répéta le bot violet.

Il ne le laisserait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses. Drift poussa un soupir d'agacement, le fixant froidement.

\- …c'est évident, non.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le genre à éviter ton procès par ce type de moyen.

\- Je me fiche de mon procès.

Drift baissa le regard. C'était trop dur de parler.

\- Je m'en fiche…je voulais juste…dormir.

Fracture passa devant lui pour s'asseoir sur son lit, aux pieds du bot orange. Drift ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je pensais que tu serais suffisamment combatif pour ne pas arriver à ces extrémités. Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais, les premiers jours. Objectivement, cela me déçoit un peu.

Drift serra les poings. Il l'irritait.

\- Si je te déçois tellement, rien ne te force à me parler. Ni à me surveiller.

\- La prison est-elle si horrible au point de vouloir en finir ? fit Fracture, sarcastique.

Il marqua une pause. Drift demeura silencieux.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Tu t'es fait bizuter le premier jour, quelques minutes. Et tu leur as fermé leur clapet. Résultat : depuis, on te laisse tranquille.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec les autres détenus.

Non…les bagarres, les agressions…c'était un monde que Drift, ou plutôt, Deadlock, avait connu.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait affronter…mais…

\- Alors, c'est quoi le souci ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! lui cria brusquement le bot orange.

Il refit face au mur mais la minute d'après, Fracture s'agrippa à ses épaules pour le forcer à la regarder. Drift gronda.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Dommage. On m'a chargé de veiller sur toi.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. Surtout pas de quelqu'un comme toi !

Il se prit une claque. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout. Tout de suite, Drift se releva, le saisit par les épaules et en usant tout le poids de son corps, il plaqua Fracture contre le mur de la prison, faisant trembler les lits. Le bot violet grogna. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, le toisant intensément.

\- Bah, vas-y, le railla-t-il. Frappe-moi si tu peux.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser ! lui cracha Drift en resserrant son emprise sur ses épaules. Il essayait de cacher les tremblements dans ses poignets.

Fracture ne répliqua rien. Il ne changea pas d'expression. Pourtant, Drift continua, sans le lâcher.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser ! Tu n'avais aucun intérêt à m'empêcher de…

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu penses ?

La main de Fracture se posa sur le bras gauche de Drift, sans pour autant le repousser.

\- Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de désintéressé ? Cela signifie que tu ne me connais pas. Voire pas du tout.

Bien sûr…

\- Ici, tout est une affaire de business. Je te sauve la vie, tu me dois quelque chose en échange.

Drift ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Oui…Oui, à en juger par sa nature, il aurait dû se douter que Fracture commette un tel geste pour que Drift lui soit redevable d'une dette.

Une dette…comme le lui dictait l'honneur enseigné par Wing…une dette qu'il était tenu de rembourser.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être répugné. D'être déçu aussi. Même si Fracture l'avait « sauvé », il l'avait fait dans un but complètement égoïste. Pour des « affaires ». Sinon, il l'aurait probablement laissé sauter…

\- …Pourquoi…qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange… ?

Drift aurait souhaité avoir plus de contrôle…Fracture inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- A ton avis. Je désire ce que tout le monde désire ici. La fuite.

Oui…

\- …Pourquoi moi ? fit Drift. Tu peux te trouver un autre partenaire de crime. Un autre pigeon.

Parce qu'il était son camarade de cellule ? Fracture secoua la tête.

\- C'est évident. Tu as vu le nombre d'abrutis qui vivent dans cette prison ? Ici, il n'y a que des brutes sans cervelles et des trouillards qui se cachent derrière les plus forts pour obtenir une certaine protection.

Il esquissa un sourire sournois quoique complice.

\- Toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous deux, nous sommes pareils. Indépendants et féroces. Sans compter que tu es mon compagnon de cellule.

\- Ne me compare pas à toi. Je ne suis…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre dans le même panier que Fracture.

\- …je ne t'apporterais rien.

\- Oh si. Mais c'est sûr que si tu te jettes du toit de la prison, tu ne me seras pas très utile.

Il avait une dette à rembourser…mais…il n'en avait aucune envie. Et en plus, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir la rembourser.

S'enfuir…comment pouvaient-ils s'enfuir d'ici, quand tout était surveillé et sécurisé ?

Il finit par relâcher Fracture avant de se rediriger vers son lit. Il sentait toujours son regard dans son dos. Mais Drift n'avait plus la motivation de l'affronter. Un silence tomba entre eux, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix du bot violet ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires…dis-moi ce qui t'a pris. Pourquoi ? Tu te fiches de ton procès, tu arrives à survivre ici…

\- Tu t'en moques, lui rétorqua Drift.

\- Si je m'en moquais, je ne te poserais pas la question. Je ne veux pas que mon futur compagnon d'évasion me fasse faux bond quand j'en ai le plus besoin.

Malgré tout, il y avait une légère curiosité dans son ton.

\- …C'est à cause des Minicons que tu cherchais, n'est-ce pas ? devina brusquement le bot violet.

Drift se retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont morts ?

\- Ne me parle pas d'eux !

\- Pourquoi ? Penses-tu réellement qu'ils sont morts, à l'heure actuelle ? En as-tu la preuve ?

Le bot orange sursauta à cette remarque. Il sentit les jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se rattrapa en se collant au mur.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui.

\- S'ils sont en vie…n'est-ce pas ton rôle de les récupérer ?

\- …A quoi bon ?

Il avait compris, de toute façon. Autant être franc.

\- …J'ignore où ils sont. Je n'ai pas le moindre indice. De toute façon…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- …De toute façon, je suis incapable de les protéger. Avec moi, ils…ils seront toujours en danger.

\- Donc, tu penses que te jeter du toit résoudra tous tes problèmes.

Il avait eu le même discours avec le gardien. Fracture s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de lui.

\- De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, ils sont en danger. S'ils sont en vie, bien sûr…

\- Je ne leur offrirai pas la protection nécessaire…

\- Et tu vas les laisser comme ça ?

Il entendit Fracture soupirer par son absence de réponse. Drift ne réagit pas.

Soudain, il se prit une nouvelle gifle en plein visage. Comme la première, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il aurait dû. Le bot orange bondit sur Fracture à nouveau, mais le bot violet lui saisit les deux poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Maintenant, tu arrêtes ! lui cracha Drift. Je ne suis pas ton défouloir !

\- Non ! Toi, tu vas arrêter ! riposta son camarade de cellule, quoique d'un ton plus calme. Tu vas arrêter de croire que tu es le bot le plus malheureux du monde. Tu crois quoi ? Que tout le monde est beau, que tout le monde est gentil ? Hé ! Ouvre les optiques !

Drift se figea, surpris par son discours.

\- C'est la guerre, continua Fracture. Où qu'on aille, nous sommes en danger. Tu veux savoir quel est le but du jeu ? Je vais te le rappeler : survivre. C'est ce qu'on fait tous.

\- …Je ne fais ça que depuis le début…

\- Eh bien, continues ! Essaie encore. Fais comme tu veux, je m'en moque. Tu as une dette envers moi. Tu veux une raison pour continuer à survivre ? La voici. Tu dois rembourser cette fichue dette. Tu vas m'aider à m'évader…

Fracture lui relâcha les poignets. Drift ne fit aucun geste.

\- …tu vas m'aider à m'évader pour que je reprenne les affaires. Et ensuite, tu vas aller chercher tes Minicons. Comme ça, tu arrêteras de pleurer sur ton sort. Cela te fera penser à autre chose.

Continuer de survivre…

Chercher Jetstorm et Slipstream…

La vision de Drift se brouilla.

Il avait promis de les protéger. Il était devenu leur Déployeur.

Même si Fracture ne faisait rien par bonté du spark, Drift devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur une chose. Ils étaient en danger. Et il avait abandonné avant même de savoir si les Minicons étaient vivants ou morts.

Il avait baissé les bras trop facilement…

 _Debout._

C'était ce que lui aurait dit Wing.

Il l'aurait forcé à se relever. A combattre pour gagner.

Parce que c'était ça. Un combat pour la survie. Un combat particulier…mais comme tout le reste.

Wing n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il soit aussi lâche.

Il aurait été déçu de lui…Et Dai Atlas…

Ce n'était pas ce que le Cercle de la Lumière lui avait enseigné, comme valeur. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il avait appris avec eux. Toutes les leçons de Wing, d'Axe…

Il devait chercher Jetstorm et Slipstream. Et le fait que ce soit ce bot violet qui le lui rappelle…cela le rendait honteux.

Il s'essuya les optiques, reprenant son souffle. Finalement, il fit face à Fracture. Ce dernier lui jeta un œil approbateur.

\- Bon. J'en conclue que…Tu es avec moi ?

Avec lui…certainement pas.

Mais pour Jetstorm et Slipstream…

\- …Comment allons-nous nous échapper d'ici ?

\- Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPITRE 56**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un chapitre posté après une petite semaine ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rythme normal va reprendre x) merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Malgré leur décision de s'échapper, Fracture était resté relativement vague sur ses projets. Et cela ne plaisait pas à Drift. Pas du tout, même.

Il avait cru que Fracture avait une idée, un plan d'attaque. Mais rien du tout. Après leur confrontation, après que Drift ait décidé de se lever et de se battre, Fracture était brusquement devenu silencieux. Il insistait qu'il réfléchissait mais le bot orange avait du mal à le croire. Il pensait qu'au contraire, son compagnon de cellule n'avait aucune idée de comment s'enfuir de cette prison.

Et cela avait royalement agacé Drift, tandis que sa réaction avait amusé le bot violet. « Au moins, cela prouve que tu es guéri » avait-il lancé, avant de se rallonger sur son lit.

Guéri… ? Il l'ignorait. De toute façon, son état mental n'importait plus vraiment.

Les jours suivants, Drift fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas attirer de soupçons sur eux. Il continuait de faire ses corvées. Il avait recommencé à reprendre de l'energon, quoique par petites quantités. La moitié d'un cube. Il ne pouvait pas avaler davantage. Il évitait les conflits avec les autres détenus et essayait même de prétendre la sympathie à leurs conditions.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses premiers jours ici.

Les gardiens n'avaient pas menti. Il eut réellement rendez-vous avec un medic, un soir. Celui de la prison qui se nommait Kaltor. Celui-ci le scanna, l'examina sur toutes les coutures. Drift se laissa faire à contrecœur. Il ne doutait pas que le medic avait été informé de la situation. Il devinait qu'il fouillait pour éventuellement trouver des traces d'un poison ou d'arme quelconque qu'il aurait ingurgité pour mettre fin à ses jours. Peut-être avait-ce été son but…mais aujourd'hui…

Quand Kaltor comprit qu'il ne dénicherait rien de lui, il fit asseoir Drift. Vinrent les questions.

« Avez-vous eu une date de votre procès ? »

Oui.

Elle était tombée la veille. Enfin. Le gardien amical le lui avait annoncé en personne. Son jugement aurait lieu dans une semaine.

Lorsque Drift avait digéré la nouvelle, il s'était retourné vers Fracture qui avait été mis au courant en même temps que lui. Le bot violet avait affiché un sourire amusé avant de se remettre à ses ouvrages.

\- Tu disais avoir besoin de moi, lui avait craché le samouraï.

Drift n'avait pas accordé l'importance du temps…jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que sa route risquait d'être barrée. Fracture avait hoché la tête.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je ne te serais plus utile dans moins d'une semaine si tu ne te dépêches pas.

\- Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de patient, lui avait-il rétorqué.

De la patience ? Drift avait cru qu'il plaisantait ! Comment être patient quand le compte à rebours était lancé ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux prisonniers ? As-tu conscience de la façon dont se déroule véritablement un procès de Decepticon ?

\- Oui je sais, avait affirmé Fracture. Ils t'exécutent direct après le verdict, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter.

Pourquoi suivre Fracture ? Il aurait dû user de son temps pour s'échapper lui-même ! Au lieu d'attendre que son « camarade » ait une bonne idée.

A la place, Fracture s'était retourné vers lui, l'air irrité.

\- Tu veux connaître la date de mon procès ? le questionna Fracture.

Il s'en moquait.

\- Dans moins de quatre jours, fit le bot violet. Donc, crois-moi… j'ai autant de raisons que toi à vouloir m'échapper de cette cellule moisie avant de me faire arracher le spark par les autorités Autobot une fois qu'ils m'auront déclaré coupable.

Cela avait réduit Drift au silence.

Le fait que Fracture soit aussi serein le rendait confus. Il avait une échéance encore plus courte que la sienne…pourtant, il était calme. Contrairement à la plupart des prisonniers qui piquaient des crises de folie ou d'autres qui se noyaient dans leur solitude, Fracture agissait normalement.

Soit son état mental était pire qu'il ne l'imaginait, soit Fracture avait déjà un plan. Et il attendait le bon moment pour le lui annoncer.

Drift était plongé dans ses pensées, au point qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question suivante de Kaltor.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Vous savez que les Autobots seront cléments envers vous si vous mettez de la bonne volonté ?

Cela avait énervé le bot orange davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Nous sommes en guerre.

\- Il y aura toujours une place à ceux qui se joindront à la cause Autobot pour mettre fin au conflit et obtenir une paix durable.

Une paix durable…entre les Autobots et les Decepticons ? C'était possible, ça ?

Non. Drift n'y croyait pas.

\- C'est de la propagande, lui répliqua le samouraï, ne cachant pas son dédain envers le médic Autobot.

\- Non. C'est une réalité. Les Decepticons font de la propagande. Nous vous offrons seulement une option de poursuivre un avenir meilleur.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Un avenir meilleur en joignant les Autobots ?

C'était la première fois. La toute première fois qu'on lui proposait de rejoindre un camp de la guerre de façon aussi directe. Il avait rejoint le Cercle de la Lumière qui avait conservé toute neutralité.

Kaltor le dévisageait derrière son masque.

\- On m'a parlé de votre cas.

\- Mon cas ? répéta Drift.

\- …Vous avez été un minier. Vous avez été embrigadé dans la propagande Decepticon de Megatron.

Non…

\- Vous avez vécu dans la rue, poursuivit Kaltor. Il fallait que vous vous nourrissiez. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Vous deviez rejoindre les Decepticons.

Etait-on en train de lui trouver des excuses pour justifier ses actes ?

\- Vous savez. Je pense que le tribunal vous accordera une peine plus légère que vous ne le pensiez.

Une porte de sortie ?

Une « peine plus légère » ?

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait la mort en premier choix. La peine plus légère serait de rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin du conflit ? Au risque de ne plus jamais revoir Slipstream et Jetstorm ?

Pourtant, Kaltor ne lui parlait pas avec condescendance.

C'était de la vraie sympathie, une véritable compassion. Drift le devinait facilement. Les Autobots semblaient relativement plus simples à lire et à déchiffrer que ses comparses Decepticon.

…D'une certaine façon, c'était leur faiblesse…

\- …Vous souhaitez savoir pourquoi j'ai rejoint les Decepticons ?

Il se leva. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer. Pour lui, l'entretien était fini. Kaltor voulut le dissuader de rester mais Drift avait déjà posé la main sur la porte.

\- …Parce qu'ils ont tué mon camarade et ami. Gasket.

\- C'est la guerre. Parfois, les gens n'ont pas le choix.

\- Gasket était innocent. C'était un sans-domicile fixe comme moi. Un civil. Et vous l'avez tué, lui répliqua froidement Drift.

Il quitta la pièce.

Non. Il n'y croyait pas.

Rejoindre les Autobots ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Même si…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Il repensait aux mots de Wing.

Il ne l'avait pas jugé parce qu'il était un Decepticon.

Mais Drift…jugeait-il les Autobots de la même façon ?

Il jugeait le camp adverse automatiquement… ? Sans chercher à connaître leurs motivations à ce conflit ?

L'image de Gasket revint dans son processeur.

Il secoua la tête et rejoignit sa cellule sans un mot.

* * *

Ce fut l'heure de la douche. Comme chaque fois après le demi-cube d'energon, il se dirigea vers la laverie tout en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants derrière lui, au cas où un autre bot souhaiterait l'attaquer dans le dos. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Ni dans le couloir, ni dans la laverie.

Une fois seul, il laissa les jets d'eau couler sur sa carrosserie. Il leva la tête, fermant les optiques. Mine de rien, malgré le contexte désagréable de la prison, quand il était seul…ce genre de moment lui ferait toujours de bien. Une douche pour lui seul…

Il repensa à son vaisseau et l'amertume lui revint.

Mais à peine la douche avait-elle commencé que brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent et un intrus se dressa devant lui. Drift rouvrit immédiatement les optiques. Il sursauta et manqua de glisser sur le sol mouillé lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Fracture. Le bot violet se tenait sous les jets d'eau, proche de lui, un grand sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? lui cria Drift en essayant de retrouver son équilibre.

\- Je viens prendre ma douche. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

Drift recula. Fracture se rapprocha.

\- Non, cela ne peut pas attendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ta tête tout le temps !

Le bot violet ne cilla pas. Il continua d'avancer.

\- Je pense que tu apprécieras mieux ma tête quand tu comprendras.

Comprendre ?

\- Mais encore ? fit Drift, confus.

\- A ton avis, Drift.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, désignant quelque chose d'invisible à côté.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mini-caméras ici. C'est plutôt intime quand on y pense.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Fracture hocha la tête.

Drift eut l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

\- Tu…Tu as trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir ?

Le bot violet ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre du savon automatique pour s'en étaler sur la poitrine. Drift en eut assez d'être patient.

\- Crache le morceau !

\- Je te lave le dos et je t'explique ?

Laver son…Fracture lui adressa un énième sourire amusé.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire équipe avec lui…

Drift avait déjà été agressé dans les douches…et Fracture l'avait assisté une première fois. Maintenant…il était celui qui allait l'agresser cette fois ?

\- Détends-toi, Drift. Pourquoi de telles idées déplacées ?

\- Je me lave seul.

\- Dans ce cas, lave-moi le dos. C'est difficile d'atteindre ces parties.

Le bot orange le fixa tandis que Fracture se retournait pour le lui présenter. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de lui rendre service…

…Mais il préférait cette alternative à l'autre…

Il finit par obtempérer et se rapprocha de Fracture. Il attrapa le savon, l'éponge et commença à lui en plaquer sur sa carrosserie. Vaguement, Drift nota qu'elle était plutôt lisse au naturel. Il entendit Fracture émir un gémissement, ses épaules tremblant légèrement pendant quelque secondes, avant de reprendre sa posture normale.

\- Bon…explique, répéta Drift après un moment de silence.

\- Le crabe du bloc XHSJ. Numéro P089.

\- Et alors quoi ?

Fracture haussa les épaules. Drift ne s'arrêtait pas et continua à lui masser le dos, essayant d'y aller aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Il connaîtrait un détenu. Apparemment, il aurait eu vent d'une sortie.

\- Une sortie ?

\- Par les tuyaux de canalisation.

Il s'arrêta. Il entendit Fracture murmurer une plainte mais il n'y prit pas garde.

C'était tout ? Son plan génial, c'était ça ?

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu te bases sur des « on dit » et des stupides rumeurs ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs…du moins, pas avant qu'on ne les vérifie.

\- Tu vas nous faire perdre du temps pour ça ?

\- Lave-moi le dos. Tu n'as pas fini, lui répondit Fracture.

\- Débrouille-toi !

Drift jeta l'éponge au sol.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Fracture. Tout cela pour un plan bancal basé sur des rumeurs. Le bot violet se retourna en grognant.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Il faut bien qu'on ait une piste.

\- C'est le crabe qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Non. J'ai d'autres sources.

Fracture gloussa.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que les détenus racontent quand on dispose des gadgets adéquats.

Et comment Fracture pouvait-il encore posséder ses lames ? Drift avait perdu ses armes à son entrée ici. Les gardiens étaient complètement inconscients ou quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Dommage. Parce qu'on n'a pas d'autres indices pour l'instant.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est simple. Trouver ce crabe pour qu'il me crache le nom du détenu.

Il marqua une pause.

\- On devrait le trouver durant l'heure de pause, dehors. Je pense.

\- Tu penses…

N'importe quoi.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour t'occuper d'un foutu crabe ? renchérit Drift.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le bon flic. Et m'empêche de le tuer avant qu'il ne crache le morceau.

\- Parce que cela ne te pose pas de problèmes, de tuer d'habitude…

Même s'il ne lui avait rien dévoilé par rapport aux raisons de son incarcération, Drift avait déjà deviné que Fracture était un tueur. Cela se voyait dans son attitude, son comportement. Voir les autres comme des bouts de métal sans intérêt.

\- Je l'admets. Il m'arrive de m'emporter si on me prend pour un idiot, admit le bot violet.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Imagine si c'est vrai ?

\- Imagine si c'est faux ?

\- Pense que c'est vrai. On a un petit espoir. Autant le tenter, fit le bot violet froidement.

Si c'était faux, cela n'aura été qu'une perte de temps. Pourtant, Drift devait le concevoir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient. Fracture se plaça à nouveau sous les jets pour se débarrasser du savon qui couvrait la totalité de son corps. Drift préféra ne pas le regarder. Il le mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, Fracture reporta son attention sur lui.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla.

Finalement, Fracture reprit.

\- Tu continues de me suivre ou pas ?

Drift soupira.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout…

Il sentit à nouveau le regard de Fracture parcourir son corps. Drift reprit l'éponge pour se laver à son tour.

Il devait rester concentré sur quelque chose.

\- Parfait. Je t'attends dehors.

Et Fracture quitta la laverie.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPITRE 57**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! Ah au fait, j'ai écrit une fin alternative à The Day Love and Hate collided, appelée « One day ». J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Les probabilités qu'avait établi Fracture avaient été justes.

Dès que Drift était sorti de la laverie, les deux prisonniers s'étaient dirigés vers la cour, où les prisonniers prenaient leur pause. Une cour plutôt grande, mais isolée. Autour d'eux, à chaque point cardinal, des gardiens Autobot situés en hauteur, sur des plateformes, surveillaient chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Pour autant, cela ne semblait pas déranger Fracture qui se dirigea vers un banc pour s'asseoir. Drift le suivit et l'imita.

Ils ne furent pas longs à le trouver.

Là. A une table, parmi des prisonniers. La plupart possédaient des motifs animaux. Des chevaux, des ours, des loups…Ils étaient tous grands et très imposants. Pendant un moment, Drift crut que le crabe serait comme eux et qu'il leur donnerait du fil à retordre…jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses optiques sur le concerné.

Un crabe. Violet. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à dire pour le décrire, si ce n'était qu'il avait l'air assez peureux et qu'il essayait de se fondre dans la masse, comme s'il essayait d'obtenir protection contre certains qui souhaiteraient sa peau en s'intégrant de lui-même dans le groupe. Drift croisa les bras. S'il espérait un résultat, ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Au contraire, il estimait que cela le rendait plus visible aux yeux des autres détenus.

Drift jeta un coup d'œil à Fracture. Celui-ci grimaça. Il devinait que parler à ce crabe serait une corvée pour lui. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Finalement, le bot violet se leva. Drift resta assis quand on lui tira le bras.

\- On va l'attendre à l'intérieur, lui susurra doucement Fracture.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Fracture ne lui répondit pas. Ils quittèrent la cour et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Devant eux, des chiffres holographiques étaient incrustés dans le mur. Le compte à rebours avant la fin de la pause. Ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur, attendant l'échéance.

Comme des délinquants. Drift soupira. Pas comme. Ils étaient des délinquants.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. La sonnerie retentit bientôt, ordonnant aux prisonniers de retourner dans leurs cellules.

Chaque Decepticon rentra, passant devant eux par petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Fracture et Drift se remirent en position, cherchant leur crabe du regard. Au moment où ils virent une pince apparaître devant eux, Fracture bondit sur lui pour le tirer hors de la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce que- !

Le crabe n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le bot violet lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il adressa un signe de tête en direction de Drift. Les deux quittèrent rapidement le couloir pour l'entraîner vers la laverie. Les portes s'ouvrirent avant de se fermer derrière eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? glapit le crabe, tremblant.

Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Fracture et Drift se placèrent devant lui, l'un de chaque côté du détenu pour l'empêcher de partir.

La peur était évidente dans les optiques du crabe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi… ? répéta-t-il.

\- N'a-t-on pas le droit de discuter ?

Pourtant, Fracture ne souriait pas, cette fois-ci. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, prenant un air menaçant. Le même qu'il semblait utiliser face à ses ennemis. Cela ne rata pas. Drift vit le crabe reculer avant de heurter le mur, cherchant à être le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! cria le crabe. Je vous jure !

Le bot orange soupira. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marche. Fracture ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Si…si c'est à propos de Firetree, je…je vous jure que j'ignorais qu'elle était liée !

\- Mais de qui tu- ? Enfin, bref ! Ce n'est pas important.

Le crabe sursauta. Drift crut lire un léger soulagement dans les optiques du crabe. Toutefois, cela fut fugace. Puisque tout de suite après, Fracture enchaîna en montant le ton.

\- Donne-nous le nom du détenu que tu connais si bien.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, grogna le bot violet. On sait que tu connais quelqu'un qui possède l'astuce pour s'échapper. On aimerait bien avoir son nom.

Le pauvre se mit à trembler davantage. Drift fronça les sourcils. Fracture ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il allait tout de suite à l'essentiel. Mais était-ce la bonne méthode ?

\- …S'échapper de quoi ? le questionna le crabe en se recroquevillant.

Le bot violet le toisa sévèrement.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? De la prison, pardi ! On se casse d'ici. On se barre de cette prison d'Autobots !

\- …Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Fracture fit un pas vers lui. Le crabe se cogna contre le mur à nouveau.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, cracha le bot violet.

\- Je ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !

\- Tu sais ! Et tu vas me donner le nom.

\- Je vous jure que je ne savais pas que Firetree était liée !

Le visage de Fracture se décomposa. Pour le coup, même Drift pensait la même chose et retint un soupir d'agacement : ils allaient y passer la nuit, à ce rythme-là. Toutefois, Fracture n'aurait pas la patience et Drift le sentait.

\- …Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

Il parlait plus lentement, plus calmement. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Et Drift décroisa ses bras pour se rapprocher légèrement du crabe.

Comme par réflexe…

\- Le nom du détenu, répéta Fracture. Tout de suite.

\- …Je ne sais rien…je…je vais avoir des ennuis !

\- Donc, tu sais bel et bien quelque chose. Te fous pas de moi.

\- Les Autobots ! Ils…ils vont me buter ! Je…je ne veux pas passer pour une balance !

\- T'as le profil parfait de la balance ! Essaie encore !

Le crabe restait muet.

Et une lame apparut depuis le poignet du bot violet. Le crabe poussa un léger cri en voyant la pointe tendue dans sa direction.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? le questionna Fracture.

\- …Non !

\- C'est pointu, tranchant et aiguisé ! Idéal pour découper du crabe !

\- NON !

Fracture s'avança encore.

\- Dernière chance : le nom du détenu. TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Fracture, ça suffit !

Tout de suite, Drift passa un bras pour bloquer son compagnon de cellule, servant de rempart au crabe terrifié. Le bot violet s'arrêta. Il lui jeta un regard assassin. L'air de dire « n'ose même pas t'en mêler »

Drift n'avait pas envie d'assister à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'energon couler. Même si le crabe l'ennuyait à mort, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser en pâture à Fracture.

Surtout qu'en le tuant, ils n'obtiendraient jamais les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Drift soupira et se retourna vers la balance en question. D'une voix calme, il lui déclara.

\- …On a besoin de ces informations.

\- Je ne sais rien ! insista le crabe.

Fracture grogna. Drift le coupa et pointa du doigt son « camarade »

\- Tu veux discuter avec moi ou tu préfères que je te laisse seul avec lui ?

Le crabe sursauta. Mine de rien, le plan de Fracture était plutôt bien ficelé. Il se faisait passer pour le gentil.

Et cela marcha. Le crabe mordit à l'hameçon.

\- A vous ! Ne me laissez pas seul avec lui !

\- Cela dépendra si tu souhaites coopérer ou non, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Le…Il s'appelle Rollbar ! Rollbar ! Il est du bloc HGXHX.

Bah, voilà. Parfait. Cela avait été plutôt rapide. Drift relâcha le crabe et Fracture fit disparaître sa lame, un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

\- Merci de ta coopération, fit le bot violet. On n'a plus qu'à trouver ce Rollbar.

\- Il…il compte s'évader demain soir ! cria le crabe.

Probablement pour bien se faire voir. Et pour empêcher que Fracture ne le tue dès que Drift quittera la laverie.

Néanmoins, Drift ne rechigna pas à ces nouvelles informations. Demain soir ? Cela leur laissait peu de temps pour convaincre Rollbar de les emmener avec lui et d'élaborer un plan pour s'évader.

\- Où peut-on le trouver ? l'interrogea Drift à nouveau.

\- …Il est souvent au réfectoire…expliqua le crabe.

Le bot orange hocha la tête.

\- Très bien.

\- On se débrouillera avec ça.

Fracture ne posa même pas un regard sur le crabe, complètement blanc de terreur. Pour lui, il n'avait plus d'intérêt à ses optiques. Il fit signe à Drift de le suivre. Les deux quittèrent discrètement la laverie, non sans que Fracture ait lancé un dernier avertissement à leur victime :

\- Si tu parles, je te trucide et je te mange. Pigé ?

Il entendit un faible gémissement de la part du crabe. Mais aucun d'eux n'y firent attention.

* * *

« …Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ? »

Effectivement. Rollbar fut facile à dénicher. Dès qu'ils entrèrent au réfectoire pour leur cube quotidien, Fracture ne perdit pas de temps et demanda à l'un des prisonniers de lui indiquer Rollbar. Docilement, on leur pointa un bot gris, de taille moyenne, assis à une table au fond, penché sur un Pad.

La voix de ce dernier était calme et grave. Contrairement à la plupart des prisonniers, il n'y ne témoigna d'aucune agressivité quand Drift et Fracture s'approchèrent de lui.

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Fracture croisa les bras.

\- …On sait.

Rollbar haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous savez quoi ?

\- Oh. Ne jouez pas l'innocent.

Drift ne parlait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Pad qu'il tenait.

Un livre.

Et les souvenirs des séances de lecture en compagnie d'Axe et de Wing lui revinrent…

Wing lui avait appris à lire…pour que de cette façon, Drift transmette son savoir à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

 _« Vous n'aviez pas le choix »_

C'était nécessaire. Il devait s'évader d'ici.

Fracture s'assit face à lui, s'accoudant à table.

\- On dit qu'il y a des problèmes de canalisation dans votre bloc…non ?

Les optiques de Rollbar s'agrandirent.

Etait-ce de la colère…de la surprise… ?

\- Qui vous a racontés une telle chose ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Le nom ne sera pas révélé, fit Fracture. Même si c'est dommage. J'aurais bien apprécié une soupe de crabe.

Rollbar ferma le Pad.

\- Je ne veux aucun ennui.

\- Vous en aurez avec moi si vous ne m'incluez pas dans votre projet de lecture.

Il parlait de façon cryptique. Probablement pour éviter de se faire griller par les surveillants ou les autres prisonniers au cas où les oreillettes trainent.

Rollbar le fixa froidement.

\- Je ne désire rien d'autre. Je souhaite seulement revoir ma famille.

C'était l'antithèse du bot violet.

Il ne cherchait qu'à reprendre son travail. Rollbar…avait une famille.

Comment ce bot pouvait-il encore avoir une famille en ces temps horribles ? pensa Drift amèrement.

Il était hypocrite.

Drift aussi, avait trouvé une famille au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Vous reverrez votre famille…mais si vous refusez, vous n'aurez même pas à attendre la date de votre procès. Demain soir, hein ?

Rollbar demeura silencieux.

Fracture était sérieux. Même lui devinait qu'il était dangereux.

Finalement, il opina du chef. Fracture esquissa un sourire de triomphe. Il avait gagné. Rollbar ne lui afficha que du dégoût. Le bot violet se leva.

\- On se retrouve demain matin pour la lecture ?

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Parfait. Viens, Drift. Nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos.

Fracture tourna les talons pour quitter le réfectoire. Drift était sur le point de le rejoindre quand Rollbar l'interpella.

\- Vous aussi, hein ?

Drift s'arrêta.

\- Vous savez que c'est une pourriture, hein ? ajouta Rollbar.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oh oui. Je sais ce qu'il est.

Il rouvrit son livre.

Drift ferma les optiques. Même s'il avait déjà des doutes, il était curieux de le savoir.

Assassin… ?

\- …C'est un chasseur de primes. Le genre à éviter.

Il n'était pas loin.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drift sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Chasseur de primes…

\- Du même gabarit que le célèbre Lockdown.

Lockdown…

Oui. Il avait entendu parler de lui. Mais il n'y avait jamais fait véritablement attention. Dès qu'on parlait de chasseur de primes, Lockdown était la référence. Apparemment, il était mort depuis des années.

Drift était sur le point de repartir.

\- Pourquoi trainez-vous avec lui ? lui cria Rollbar. Il ne vous apportera rien de bon.

\- …Moi aussi, j'ai une famille à retrouver.

Et Drift quitta le réfectoire à son tour pour rejoindre sa cellule.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPITRE 58**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Comme il en avait été convenu la veille, Drift et Fracture rejoignirent Rollbar au réfectoire le lendemain.

Ils le trouvèrent à sa table habituelle, le même Pad sur le même genou. Il paraissait plutôt calme et ne réagit pas quand ils approchèrent. Pour autant, quand Rollbar croisa le regard de Fracture, Drift le vit se tendre légèrement. Malgré lui, les mots que lui avait lancés Rollbar la veille rejouèrent dans son esprit.

 _« C'est un chasseur de prime. Le genre à éviter »_

Drift aurait dû s'y attendre. Quelqu'un avec la réputation de Fracture ne pouvait avoir qu'une profession détestable…au point d'être comparé au légendaire Lockdown.

Et malheureusement pour lui, ce même chasseur de prime était celui avec qui il devait faire équipe pour rejoindre Jetstorm et Slipstream. Autrement, il ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec. Les deux s'assirent en face de Rollbar.

\- Alors, la lecture, le questionna Fracture avec un sourire mesquin. Quel est le plan ?

Rollbar fronça les sourcils.

\- On ne peut pas en parler ici.

\- On n'a pas d'autres endroits et le temps manque. Tu prévois cela pour ce soir. Alors, vas-y. Quel est ton plan ? Tu l'as sûrement déjà minutieusement préparé.

\- Oui. Mais vous n'étiez pas supposés en faire partie, lui rétorqua Rollbar.

Il poussa un soupir. Finalement, il se pencha vers eux.

\- Déjà, nous ne serons pas trois. Mais quatre.

Mine de rien, Drift et Fracture s'échangèrent un regard, légèrement surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Qui est le quatrième larron ?

\- …Lui.

D'un signe de tête, Rollbar désigna un autre bot à l'autre bout de la salle, qui commandait un cube d'energon. Un bot plutôt baraqué et assez grand.

\- …Ton camarade de cellule, devina Fracture.

\- Il s'appelle Armorhide, expliqua doucement Rollbar. Et je ne vous conseille pas d'employer le même ton avec lui.

Pour appuyer ses dires, ils virent Armorhide agripper le cou d'un autre détenu avant de le lancer à l'autre bout de la salle dans un hurlement de guerre. En dépit des apparences, Drift observa Fracture hausser les sourcils avant que son visage ne se recompose.

\- Je comprends mieux. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir sans sa complicité, devina le bot violet.

Rollbar ne cilla pas. Son attitude froide ne trembla aucunement.

\- …Ma cellule est située près de l'infirmerie.

\- Intéressant, approuva Fracture.

\- …Si vous tenez à me rejoindre…on s'y retrouve après le cube du soir.

Un plan intéressant…même Drift était bien forcé de l'admettre. Fracture hocha la tête.

\- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Rollbar lui ordonna brusquement de baisser le ton. Près d'eux, un gardien rôdait. L'Autobot lui adressa un léger regard soupçonneux sans pour autant s'arrêter.

\- …Ne me déçois pas, dit seulement Fracture avant de se lever.

Drift ne le suivit pas tandis que le bot violet quittait la salle. De son côté, Rollbar reprit son Pad. Un bref silence passa avant que le bot violet n'élève à nouveau sa voix.

\- …Qui est ta famille ?

L'échange de la veille repassa à nouveau.

 _Moi aussi, j'ai une famille à retrouver…_

Le ton de Rollbar n'était pas méprisant. Il semblait seulement…curieux.

\- …Des Minicons.

\- Des Minicons ?

\- …J'ai juré de les protéger, lui déclara Drift.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Rollbar ne demanda rien de plus et reporta son attention sur le Pad. Mine de rien, Drift ne put pas s'empêcher de l'interroger à son tour.

\- …Sur quoi cela porte-t-il ?

\- Rien de spécial. Une chasse aux trésors avec un contrebandier.

Les aventures à lire…cela lui manquait.

Malgré l'attitude du bot à son égard…Drift sentait que Rollbar ne lui portait pas autant de mépris qu'à Fracture.

Peut-être même ressentait-il de la compassion à son égard. Ou du moins, une légère sympathie.

* * *

Le soir vint assez rapidement.

Pour être honnête, tout au long de la journée, durant les tâches, les pauses, Drift n'avait pas été en mesure de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'évasion prévue.

Même si Rollbar avait, de toute évidence, déjà tout prévu, le fait était qu'il n'avait toujours rien révélé au bot orange. Ni au bot violet, d'ailleurs. Le fait de ne rien savoir perturbait Drift. Il se demandait si le plan était carré, si cela avait des chances de marcher…Après tout, la prison était bien gardée. Toutes les issues étaient surveillées. Pour Drift, Rollbar ne semblait pas être un amateur, mais il s'interrogeait quand même sur les chances de succès de son plan.

Non…Drift détestait demeurer dans le flou. Il y avait été la totalité de sa vie.

Lorsque l'heure vint, Drift et Fracture s'assirent ensemble à la même table. Fracture agissait comme tout était normal. Il vint chercher son energon comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'évader ce soir.

Comme si après le cube, ils rejoindraient leurs cellules normalement.

Comme des prisonniers modèle…

Une fois qu'il y eut suffisamment de monde à table, il sentit un coup de coude. Drift se retourna. Son compagnon de cellule le fixait.

Il comprit. C'était le signal.

Et brusquement, Fracture tomba au sol en hurlant.

Drift se figea. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas. Les cris de Fracture s'intensifièrent, tandis que l'attention des prisonniers se porta sur lui. De leur côté, les surveillants se précipitèrent sur le bot violet. Le gardien sympathique se pencha sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fracture ?

Fracture ne parlait pas. Il se tenait le ventre en poussant des gémissements atroces.

Drift le réalisa. Il jouait la comédie. Et même très bien. On croyait vraiment qu'il avait une attaque au spark. Cela devait être dans ses habitudes en tant que chasseur de prime.

En tout cas, cela ne loupa pas. Le moment d'après, le gardien ordonna aux autres de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Deux autres Autobots aidèrent Fracture à se redresser pour le conduire lentement en direction de la destination convoitée.

Drift fixa son cube. Il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose. Cela risquait d'être soupçonneux. Ils se feraient prendre.

Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie en vitesse. Trouver un moyen…

Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur le bot en face de lui.

Un wrecker.

Et les optiques du bot orange s'illuminèrent. Voilà la solution.

Il se leva. Et sans aucun avertissement, Drift lui balança un coup de poing en plein visage. Le wrecker vacilla du banc avant de se redresser brusquement, une expression meurtrière sur son visage.

Drift s'attendait à la contre-attaque. Et il y eut droit. A l'instant où le poing du wrecker entra en collision avec sa mâchoire, le bot violet vit des étoiles tandis qu'il se rapprochait du sol. Il s'effondra tandis qu'il entendit les gardiens hurler autour de lui.

* * *

Il se réveilla plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il était allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. La douleur revint, beaucoup plus forte que précédemment. Drift tint sa mâchoire. De l'energon séché émanait du coin de ses lèvres. Le wrecker n'y était pas allé de main-morte.

« J'ignorais que tu étais maso, Drift. »

Fracture était sur un lit, non loin du sien. Drift le foudroya du regard, lui faisant signe de ne pas en rajouter. Le bot violet gloussa avant de se lever.

Au moins, il y était.

\- …Où sont Rollbar et Armorhide ?

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, je pense.

\- Ne plus tarder ?

Drift se sentit brusquement naïf.

Quel idiot. Cela serait trop beau.

\- …Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà en train de s'échapper.

\- Non. Tu crois ?

Fracture se tut lorsque le medic apparut. Drift le reconnaissait. Le même medic qui lui avait soumis cette intéressante « proposition » de rejoindre les Autobots. Qui répétait qu'Optimus ne jurait que par la clémence.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, tenant un cube d'energon d'un bleu plus clair que d'habitude.

\- Avalez cela…cela atténuera votre douleur.

Drift saisit le cube, et vit un mouvement derrière le medic. Ce dernier ne s'en aperçut.

Les optiques du bot orange s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Fracture attraper une chaise, et la soulever de toutes ses forces au-dessus de la tête.

\- Fracture, non !

Trop tard. La chaise s'abattit sur la tête du medic. Ce dernier s'écroula. Tout de suite, Drift vint vérifier son état, en le retournant pour le placer sur le dos.

Il était encore vivant.

\- Allons-y ! Sinon, ils vont nous fausser compagnie !

Drift se redressa péniblement. Il devait encaisser la douleur. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

\- Drift !

Le bot orange hocha la tête.

Fracture et Drift coururent hors de l'infirmerie, cherchant du regard la cellule.

Effectivement. Les deux s'y trouvaient déjà. Lorsqu'ils apparurent derrière les portes de laser, Rollbar et Armorhide étaient déjà en train de pousser les lits superposés de toutes leurs forces. Drift sentit déjà un courant d'air le frapper au visage.

Cela émanait du trou formé qui émanait de derrière les lits. Un trou se détachant du mur.

\- On essaie de se débarrasser des associés ? grogna Fracture.

\- Seul un gardien a le code pour ouvrir les portes des cellules, lui rétorqua Armorhide.

\- Eh bien, si je le trouve et que je récupère le code ? lui répliqua le bot violet.

\- Pff, essaie toujours.

Armorhide se tourna vers son codétenu.

\- Comment as-tu pu les mettre dans le secret ?

\- On n'a pas le temps pour cela.

\- Pff. On devrait les buter et se tirer d'ici.

\- Je serais ravi de te voir essayer, fit Fracture en lui offrant un rictus.

Rollbar s'adressa à eux, tandis que son compère était déjà en train de se glisser à l'intérieur du trou, assez large pour un bot de cette corpulence.

\- …On vous laisse l'accès.

\- Comme c'est gentil.

Rollbar ne répondit rien et suivit Armorhide, qui avait déjà disparu. Fracture et Drift restèrent plantés devant les portes, comme deux ronds de flanc. Le bot violet serra les poings et avant que Drift ne puisse ajouter un mot, Fracture balança son poing dans le mur.

\- Ces enfoirés !

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, je te rappelle.

\- Attends ! On est plus malins que ça, bon sang !

\- Si tu le dis…

Fracture fixa les alentours.

\- Et ils sont où, ces foutus gardiens, quand on a besoin d'eux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Quand on parlait du loup…L'un des Autobots apparut dans le couloir. Il n'était pas seul. Il raccompagnait un détenu. Comble de l'ironie, il s'agissait de ce fichu crabe. Fracture poussa un soupir d'agacement en le remarquant.

Puis, sa colère s'évanouit.

Drift avait deviné.

\- …Juste une petite balade, sourit Fracture.

Il fit un clin d'œil au bot orange.

Et tout de suite, le bot violet se précipita sur le garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que- !

Ni Drift, ni le gardien n'eurent le temps de réagir que le bot violet envoya un uppercut dans le visage du surveillant. L'Autobot se défendit et riposta avec un coup de pied pour faire reculer le chasseur tandis que le crabe se mettait à hurler. Malheureusement pour le surveillant qui venait juste de sortir son laser-gun, Fracture lui agrippa le poignet, rentrant ses griffes dedans. L'Autobot hurla et Fracture répliqua par un coup de boule qui le projeta contre le mur. Enfin, le surveillant s'effondra et Fracture se baissa pour le fouiller.

\- Attrape ! cria Fracture.

Drift vit qu'il tenait le pass. Fracture le lui lança. Il tendit les bras pour le recevoir. Enfin, Drift se dépêcha de le placer sur le décodeur pour faire ouvrir les portes de la cellule d'Armorhide et de Rollbar.

Dès l'instant où elles s'ouvrirent, une lueur rouge envahit le couloir, bientôt suivie de sirènes qui retentissaient à leur faire exploser les oreillettes.

\- Merde ! L'alerte ! cracha Fracture.

Le bot violet se précipita à l'intérieur de la cellule et n'attendit pas Drift. Il s'abaissa à genoux pour ramper jusqu'au trou. Alors qu'il était déjà dedans, Drift s'aperçut que le crabe le suivait.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je…je suis des vôtres !

\- On ne t'a rien demandé !

Il entendit des cris dans le couloir. Les surveillants allaient débouler d'un instant à l'autre. Drift décida de ne pas s'attarder et se jeta dans le trou, suivant Fracture qui se situait déjà loin devant lui, dans les ténèbres.

Dehors, il ne put qu'entendre crier.

\- Merde ! Ils se sont évadés !

* * *

Dans ce long tunnel, Drift ignorait où il allait. Il était complètement perdu, ne savant pas jusqu'où ce chemin les mènerait. Il se contentait de suivre aveuglément la direction. C'était étroit. Plusieurs fois il se cogna le casque. Sa douleur à la mâchoire s'intensifiait tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde lui sautait à la gorge.

Malgré tout, Drift continuait d'avancer. La seule chose qu'il voyait était la silhouette de Fracture devant lui. Manifestement, il avait autant de difficultés à trouver ses repères.

Derrière lui, le crabe gémissait. Drift leva les optiques. Pourquoi avait-il dû s'incruster au dernier moment ?

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il entendit Fracture crier tandis qu'une légère lueur apparut devant eux.

\- La porte de sortie !

Et Fracture disparut en sautant. Drift comprit qu'ils étaient en hauteur. Un bref soulagement le prit…mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite…

Drift le suivit et sauta à son tour…

\- Quoi ?

…Pour brusquement atterrir dans une cellule.

\- C'est quoi, ce foutoir ?

Devant eux, deux fembots les toisaient d'un air menaçant, les mains sur les hanches. Quelques minutes après, le crabe sortit du trou à son tour d'une manière peu élégante. Il glissa et tomba, manquant d'écraser Drift au passage.

Fracture se releva.

\- Bonsoir, mesdames. Nous ne faisons que passer.

\- Non mais, va y en avoir encore combien du bloc HGXHX ?

\- Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas réputés être les plus intelligents.

Elles fixaient Clampdown d'un air manifestement dégoûté.

\- Haha ! Salut.

\- Je vous rassure, on n'est pas du bloc XGXHX ! souligna le bot violet.

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'une d'elles. Une troisième qui était assise sur le lit du dessus. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela agaça Drift davantage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

\- Oh. Pour une fois qu'il y a des mâles, on peut les laisser en vie, sourit la fembot.

\- Merci. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la sortie ?

\- Suivez le chemin de vos camarades.

Elle pointa du doigt la porte de la cellule ouverte, avec un garde assommé devant. Manifestement, Rollbar et Armorhide s'en sont déjà occupés.

\- Je vous remercie. On vous laisse le crabe pour dédommager.

\- Quoi ? s'écria le crabe.

\- Tu vas te retrouver avec trois belles qui vont s'occuper de toi, sourit Fracture. Profite.

Et sans ajouter un autre mot, il quitta la cellule. Puis brusquement, les sirènes se remirent à retentir. Dans ce bloc maintenant. A croire qu'ils n'en verraient jamais la fin. Drift soupira.

\- …excusez-nous, dit le samouraï.

Il était trop embarrassé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. La fembot lui envoya un baiser. Drift leva un sourcil avant de suivre Fracture dans le couloir. Au moins, il n'était pas mécontent de sortir de ce trou et de se débarrasser d'un boulet. Le seul bon point.

* * *

Le couloir les conduisit à une porte qui les mena jusqu'à un escalier descendant. Drift soupira tandis que les sirènes lui donnaient mal au casque. Il espérait que Fracture sache où il allait. Ou qu'ils ne soient pas tombés dans un labyrinthe.

\- Et maintenant ? le questionna Drift, sarcastique.

\- …Cette porte.

Il l'avait sûrement dit au hasard pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot. Le bot orange ne perdit pas son temps et s'exécuta. Tout de suite, il pressa sur le bouton d'ouverture. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Drift et Fracture se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient dans une salle qui lui parut immense. Une salle ornée de plusieurs dizaines de coffres-forts qui recouvraient les murs, ne leur laissant qu'un passage étroit pour passer au travers. Au moins, ils avaient retrouvés leur deux autres complices. Ils aperçurent Rollbar et Armorhide à l'autre bout.

Devant une fenêtre qu'ils essayaient de casser.

Les sirènes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Fracture se précipita pour leur prêter main-forte.

\- Vous êtes gauche ou quoi ? les railla le bot violet.

\- La fenêtre est blindée, monsieur-je-sais-tout !

\- Pousse-toi !

A son tour, Fracture y donna un coup de poing. La vitre ne trembla même pas. Drift regarda autour de lui.

Dans quelques minutes, les gardiens Autobot allaient arriver. S'ils pouvaient éviter la confrontation…

\- On ne va pas passer la nuit là !

Fracture balança un autre coup de pied.

Soudain, Drift remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inscrit sur un coffre.

Un numéro. Ou plutôt un code…

C456

D523

G789

Drift mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

Les numéros de cellule.

Ils étaient rangés par ordres alphabétiques et nombres croissants. Tout de suite, Drift chercha le sien.

\- Drift ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Fracture le vit courir autour des coffres, paniqué. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment…mais si Drift pouvait récupérer ses armes…

Les armes données par le Cercle de la Lumière…

Celles données par Wing…

Son numéro…

F456.

Enfin, il le dénicha. C'était également le même numéro que celui de Fracture. Les prisonniers étaient certainement notés par cellules.

Ils avaient arrêté un grand nombre de Decepticons…

\- Drift !

Sans un mot, Drift balança un coup de poing dans le coffre. Cela l'enfonça légèrement et Drift comprit que ce n'était pas très résistant.

Il envoya un autre.

Puis un autre.

Enfin, le coffre se brisa. Drift força un peu pour ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage. Il les avait trouvées.

\- Drift, tu…oh ! Mais c'est très intéressant, ça !

Il sentit Fracture s'approcher de lui par-derrière, tandis qu'il ramassait son épée et son katana.

Les Autobots les avaient gardées ?

Cela l'étonna. Il pensait qu'ils feraient comme les Decepticons. Qu'ils prendraient ce qu'ils trouveraient. Qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ces lames.

C'était…différent des Decepticons sur ce point.

En tout cas, c'était une consolation. Mais une autre surprise apparut quand Fracture se pencha pour prendre ses affaires.

Des gadgets.

Pas n'importe quels gadgets. Des Pads, des mini-caméras drones, des bombes…

Drift s'arrêta quand il vit Fracture saisir l'une de ces bombes.

\- Par ici la sortie.

Il comprit.

Il ordonna à Rollbar et Armorhide de reculer et plaça la bombe sur la vitre.

Puis, il appuya sur un bouton situé entre son pouce et l'index.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Un petit bip s'ensuivit…et la fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ils furent bientôt baignés d'un nuage de fumée et quelques flammes qui s'élevaient, les menaçant de leur barrer la route.

Drift fixa Fracture à son tour.

Celui-ci avait un sourire de triomphe.

 _Du même gabarit que Lockdown._

Rollbar et Armorhide se dépêchèrent de sortir tandis que les flammes gagnaient en hauteur, leur volume s'agrandissant en raison du courant d'air. Tout de suite, Drift sauta sur le côté pour éviter une gerbe de flammes qui lui fonçaient droit dessus.

Il se redressa. Cela ne fit pas peur à Fracture qui, tout de suite, s'élança dedans, avant de disparaître derrière.

Drift se mordit la lèvre. Derrière lui, il entendit les portes de la salle s'ouvrir.

Des dizaines d'Autobots se précipitaient sur lui.

Il jeta un œil aux flammes.

Il avait envie de se dire que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait subi…

La prison…la peine de mort…ou ça.

Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Puis Wing.

Il prit une inspiration. Il se mit en position, préparant son élan.

\- Deadlock !

Non…mon nom est Drift…pensa-t-il.

Et il sauta dans les flammes à son tour.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPITRE 59**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ça fait toujours plaisir !**

A postériori, Drift avait pensé qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Que c'était une folie.

Une folie de s'échapper de la prison, même s'il s'agissait de retrouver Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Une folie de s'en prendre aux gardes.

Une folie de sauter dans les flammes.

Une folie de suivre Fracture.

Oui. Lorsqu'il ressasserait ces souvenirs en temps voulu, Drift penserait sûrement qu'il avait été complètement idiot à l'époque. Peut-être encore plus idiot que lorsqu'il avait décidé de servir Shadow Raker, de devenir un voleur et une Ombre…

Pour autant, il roulait. Avec lui. Avec eux, ils roulaient aussi loin que possible de la prison de Iacon.

Des Autobots leur avaient couru après. Quelques-uns, seulement. Ils leur avaient tiré des rayons laser en les sommant d'arrêter. L'un d'eux avait voulu attaquer Rollbar par-derrière. Armorhide l'avait envoyé s'écraser dans un fossé.

Drift avait ignoré sa destination.

S'éloignait-il de Iacon ? Quittaient-ils la Cité ? Allaient-ils se réfugier ailleurs dans un endroit un peu plus sûr ? Ou bien se rapprochaient-ils davantage du danger ? Si ce n'était pas une ville gouvernée par les Autobots, ils seraient sûrement en sécurité chez les Decepticons…

Ou peut-être pas.

Ou peut-être s'éloignait-il de Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

Il avait récupéré ses lames du Cercle de la Lumière…mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation.

Il ignorait où chercher les Minicons, il se retrouvait embarqué avec des inconnus. Des Decepticons, d'accord. Mais cela ne changeait rien…

Il s'agissait d'individus dangereux.

Drift accéléra.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Lorsque Drift releva le regard vers le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel. Situé à Sistex. Une cité au camp encore incertain, aux dernières nouvelles.

Dans un hôtel…non. Ce terme ne convenait pas. Seuls les bots fortunés, ceux issus des castes privilégiées, avaient le luxe de s'y offrir une nuit. Il s'agissait d'un refuge. D'une auberge. Drift l'aperçut. Là, bien entaillé dans le métal…l'insigne Decepticon.

Cette vue…pour une raison ou une autre…lui arracha une grimace.

Pour quelle raison ?

Rollbar et Armorhide pénétrèrent les premiers à l'intérieur. Drift demeura immobile. Fracture le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- …Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Le bot violet leva les optiques.

\- Allons. Où irais-tu donc ? Les Autobots nous traquent. Nous sommes des individus recherchés. Cela doit bien barder, à Iacon.

Il eut un petit sourire. Drift ne le partageait pas.

\- …Il faut que j'y aille. On a besoin de moi.

\- Bah. Tu pourras le faire demain, lui répliqua le bot violet. Attends, regarde autour de toi. Il fait nuit noire. Tout est fermé. Où espères-tu te rendre ?

Retourner à Iacon…

Même si cet endroit était bondé d'Autobots…il fallait qu'il commence par là. Fracture s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu ne seras pas performant, insista Fracture. Allez. Rentre à l'intérieur. Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de dormir ailleurs que dans une cellule…

C'était ce qu'il se disait aussi quand il avait accepté de suivre Shadow Raker…le même discours. Pour autant, cette fois-ci, il devait admettre que Fracture avait raison.

Où irait-il, après tout ? Où démarrer les recherches ?

Surtout qu'il avait faim. Ses réserves étaient basses…et sa carrosserie était parsemée de quelques brûlures, en raison des flammes. Il n'était pas le seul. Fracture avait également subi des dégâts sur son armure.

Finalement, il lui emboîta le pas et rejoignit Rollbar et Armorhide. Les deux se tenaient devant le bureau de la réceptionniste. Cette dernière lui tendit les passes de leurs chambres. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Fracture leur lança d'un ton renfrogné.

\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est chacun pour soi, à présent ?

Armorhide gronda, menaçant, avant de s'éloigner et de monter les escaliers qui les conduisaient probablement à leurs chambres. Fracture et Drift se tournèrent vers la réceptionniste.

\- Cela sera deux chambres, lui déclara Fracture.

\- …Vingt Shanix. Malheureusement, il ne reste plus qu'une chambre disponible.

Cela figea Fracture et Drift. Ils n'avaient pas prévu cela.

\- Bah. On était camarades de cellule alors…fit Fracture, d'un ton nonchalant.

Néanmoins, le bot orange y devinait une légère irritation. Lui non plus, n'était pas ravi de partager sa chambre. Et Drift ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas de Shanix sur lui. Les Autobots l'avaient fouillé et lui avaient retirés toutes ses possessions. Il poussa un soupir. Devant lui, Fracture avançait l'argent de sa part quoiqu'à contrecœur. Manifestement, il était également quelqu'un d'avare.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour quitter le refuge, une main plaça des Shanix sur le bureau. Drift se retourna. Rollbar.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je paie sa part, signala Rollbar à la réceptionniste, désignant Drift d'un signe de tête.

La réceptionniste parut légèrement étonnée. Même Fracture fronça les sourcils à cette attitude. Néanmoins, elle l'accepta et tendit le pass à Drift, leur indiquant le numéro de leur chambre. Drift cligna des optiques, ne comprenant pas. Il s'adressa à Rollbar tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage.

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ta famille à retrouver.

Et Rollbar s'enferma dans sa chambre, qui était située à l'autre bout du couloir. Drift demeura seul avec Fracture. Ce dernier ricana.

\- Un Decepticon qui fait dans le sentiment.

Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à toi que cela arriverait, pensa Drift. Toutefois, il se retint de tout commentaire.

Fracture utilisa le pass pour ouvrir les portes. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. La chambre était plutôt simple. Deux lits. Une laverie. Un canapé. Lorsque Drift s'allongea sur l'un des lits, il réalisa qu'il était bien plus confortable que celui utilisé à la prison.

Cela le réconfortait…il ressentait un léger soulagement…même si Fracture dormait dans la même pièce que lui et que Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient pas présents. Le bot violet s'assit sur le sien et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose derrière. Il se redressa, tenant deux cubes d'energon.

\- …Le repas du soir, annonça-t-il.

Il en tendit un à Drift. Le bot orange l'accepta en silence et les deux le burent par petites gorgées.

\- Eh bien…cette opération a été un succès, déclara Fracture après un temps.

\- Je ne revivrais plus ce genre de plan, grogna le bot orange.

\- Si tu es capturé…tu le devras. Hé. Tu as échappé à ton exécution.

Drift reposa son cube. Il le toisa froidement.

\- Je partirai demain. C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, Fracture.

\- Pff. Le penses-tu réellement ? Je pensais qu'on se comprenait, toi et moi.

Un nouveau sourire mesquin.

\- …C'est chacun pour soi, maintenant, lui rappela Drift, utilisant les mêmes mots que le bot violet avait prononcés plus tôt. Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer de te suivre.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu sais ce que je suis, pour que tu sois aussi méprisant tout d'un coup…

Drift ne répondit pas. Fracture se leva et s'avança vers lui. Le bot orange lui grogna de ne pas s'approcher plus mais cela n'empêcha pas Fracture de s'asseoir sur son lit, lui faisant face.

\- …Donc. Je t'écoute.

Drift eut un mouvement de recul.

\- …Tu es chasseur de prime.

Pourtant, son mépris ne provenait pas précisément de cela. Pour lui, être chasseur de prime…ce n'était pas un métier mal en soi. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour survivre. Mais Fracture…lui, il avait du mal à lui accorder cette excuse.

Dans un souffle, Fracture se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu étais quoi, toi ?

Son ton était bas. Drift demeura impassible.

\- …Minier.

\- Et après ? Voleur. Tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Il y avait de la véritable curiosité dans les optiques de Fracture.

\- Moi…je gagne mon pactole en me débarrassant de déchets. On peut dire que je contribue à Cybertron, à ma façon.

\- Cybertron ne t'intéresse pas.

\- Cela reste quand même ma planète, Drift.

Il sentit une griffe sous sa mâchoire. Drift voulut se débattre mais Fracture maintenait une poigne ferme. Il lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- …Tu n'es pas attiré par cette profession ?

\- …Non.

\- Tant mieux. J'aurais moins de concurrents, alors.

Subitement, Fracture le relâcha et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son lit et sortit un Pad. Drift ressentit davantage d'agacement.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je mets à jour mon réseau. Puisque j'ai été enfermé tout ce temps…

Cela lui faisait penser…qu'il devait envoyer un message à Wing. Il se leva à son tour. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il devait être mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Fracture ne lui adressa aucun commentaire et continua à naviguer sur son gadget.

Traversant le couloir, Drift se demandait s'il pourrait le contacter ici. Dans ce refuge. S'ils avaient du réseau ou…autre chose. Il vit la porte de la chambre de Rollbar s'ouvrir. Ce dernier en sortit.

Drift s'arrêta. Tandis que le bot passait devant lui sans lui porter un regard, Drift sentit le besoin de lui parler.

\- …Merci. Pour la chambre.

\- Je t'en prie.

Rollbar continuait sa route. Pour autant, une autre question taraudait l'esprit de Drift.

\- …Ta famille…

Le bot se tourna vers lui. Son visage se radoucit. Drift prit un ton plus calme. Il se sentit gêné de poser cette question.

\- …De quoi est-elle composée ?

\- …Ma compagne et deux enfants.

Cela lui pinça le spark.

Une famille…Drift n'en avait pas de ce genre. Mais il pouvait deviner ce que ressentait Rollbar.

Il avait besoin d'eux. Il les cherchait.

\- …Tu les retrouveras, lui promit Drift.

\- Je l'espère.

Rollbar lui adressa un signe de tête avant de quitter le couloir pour descendre jusqu'au réfectoire.

Drift décida de le suivre. Peut-être qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait que Fracture possédait des gadgets…mais il était hors de question de lui demander.

Lorsqu'il posa la question à la réceptionniste, cette dernière lui pointa un ordinateur situé à l'entrée que Drift n'avait même pas remarqué tellement il était petit.

\- …Vous pouvez envoyer un message si vous le souhaitez.

Ce fut ce que Drift fit.

Malgré la mauvaise impression du matériel, cela restait un lien de contact. Il l'alluma et entra les coordonnées données par Wing. Celles qu'il lui avait donné avant son départ. Des coordonnées secrète mais seul Wing y avait accès. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un autre découvre l'existence du Cercle de la Lumière.

Une fois que la connexion fut établie, Drift lui envoya un message.

 _Je vais bien. Tu me manques._

Et c'était vrai.

* * *

Quand Drift se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua qu'il était seul.

Fracture n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Drift soupira. Tant mieux. Il ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes. Il s'étira. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Trop de questions dans son esprit. Trop d'inquiétude, d'incertitudes…

Et un cauchemar.

Drift sortit de la chambre, se rendant au réfectoire pour prendre son energon.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit que la porte de la chambre de Rollbar était ouverte. Drift la reconnut. Ainsi que celle d'Armorhide.

Il passa en premier devant celle de Rollbar.

Vide.

Il était probablement au réfectoire. Ou alors était-il parti aussi.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à celle d'Armorhide.

Et manqua de vaciller, le choc et l'horreur le heurtant lorsqu'il vit le corps d'Armorhide étendu sur le sol, mort.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPITRE 60**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! cela fait toujours plaisir !**

La lumière s'alluma à nouveau.

Jetstorm cligna des optiques. Il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il se redressait péniblement, son ventre gargouilla. Jetstorm grimaça. Ses réserves étaient basses. Il fallait qu'il soit nourri. Mais ce bruit fut presque comme un appel.

Quelques instants après, une main traversa les barres de sa cage pour lui apporter son cube habituel et lui tapoter la tête.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- …Slipstream ?

C'était la question qu'il lui répétait depuis son enfermement ici. La main ne le lâchait pas. Il ne discernait jamais le bot qui en était le propriétaire. La cage lui barrait sa vision.

A chaque fois, le bot ne lui répondait jamais. Il ignora sa question.

\- Tu seras sage, aujourd'hui.

\- …Quoi ?

\- …Nous avons un client.

Un client… ?

La main se retira. Le bot avait déjà disparu. Soudain, la lueur s'assombrit légèrement. La silhouette du visiteur. Jetstorm en oublia son cube et rampa jusqu'aux barreaux pour observer le nouveau venu.

Pendant un instant, il espéra qu'il s'agisse de Monsieur Drift.

Qu'il viendrait le libérer…qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient Slipstream.

Mais la grosse voix d'un bot inconnu, qui devait être assez âgé, fut rapide à anéantir ses espoirs. Jetstorm tressaillit, essayant de ne pas laisser la peur et la déception le dominer.

…Ce n'était pas Shadow Raker, au moins, pensa-t-il.

D'ailleurs, savait-il où ils étaient ?

Il entendit un bruit étrange, comme si on donnait un coup à quelqu'un. Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre. Jetstorm haussa les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas qu'un visiteur ?

\- C'est exactement ce que vous vouliez, fit le propriétaire de la main.

\- Vous croyiez que je voulais ça ?

Un nouveau coup. Qui était-il en train de frapper ? Jetstorm pâlit, en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Slipstream. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Vous êtes un escroc ! J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de Minicons bugués !

\- Boss…je vous en prie, arrêtez !

\- Ferme ton clapet, toi !

Un autre.

\- Autrement, je te fais fondre ! C'est clair ? Tu la fermes !

Plus un bruit de l'accompagnant.

\- Ces torpilles sont très fiables. Vous n'avez aucune crainte.

\- Fiables ? Ce sont des incapables ! Ils ne sont pas fichus de me ramener une foutue prime !

\- Maître, je vous jure que nous faisons de notre mieux !

Ce n'était pas la même voix que tout à l'heure. Il y en avait deux…

Donc, au moins deux Minicons accompagnaient ce client.

\- Tu désires le même traitement ?

Un silence. Puis, le client reprit.

\- Je souhaite les changer.

\- Tout article n'est ni repris, ni échangé, fit leur gêolier. Si vous souhaitez que cela s'arrange, il vaudrait mieux changer de ton. Les torpilles sont fidèles à leur propriétaire. Je pense qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi leurs services vous déplaisent.

\- Ils le savent très bien !

\- Je ne peux rien faire, dit le propriétaire. Vous êtes libre de vous séparer de vos Minicons de toutes les manières que vous le souhaitez, mais pas par moi.

Ils entendirent un grognement.

\- Alors, donnez-m'en d'autres !

\- Le prix risque d'être un peu élevé.

\- Je m'en fous ! Foutu escroc de malheur !

\- Alors pourquoi venir dans ma boutique ?

Puis, Jetstorm vit les deux silhouettes s'éloigner. Il soupira avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

Parfois, des clients venaient…le bot leur disait de rester sage. Mais la plupart du temps, ils repartaient les mains vides. Manifestement, très peu d'entre eux étaient satisfaits.

Un magasin de Minicons…D'une certaine manière, Jetstorm était satisfait que personne ne soit content. Il avait peur d'être choisi…d'être séparé de Slipstream…

Surtout que les clients étaient loin d'être aimables…et vu la façon dont ils traitaient leurs Minicons…cela ne le rassurait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Jetstorm sursauta. Il chercha partout autour de lui.

\- En bas.

Il abaissa le regard.

Un Minicon le fixait. Libre. Celui du client, visiblement. Jetstorm sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était resté. Pourtant, le deuxième n'était pas avec lui. Il était probablement parti accompagner son Maître, tandis que celui-ci surveillait la porte.

Le Minicon était violet, portant un casque noir. Son armure était d'un rouge sang, le symbole Decepticon bien visible. Il avait de longs bras, au point qu'il s'appuyait sur ses quatre pattes. Il lui adressa un sourire tordu.

\- …Je ne te parlais pas, soupira Jetstorm.

\- Ça te plait, ici ? le railla le Minicon, moqueur.

Jetstorm allait l'ignorer mais le Minicon ne semblait pas souhaiter le laisser tranquille. Dès qu'il essaya de s'éloigner pour reprendre son cube, quelque chose bondit sur ses barreaux. Il étouffa un cri de surprise. Son spark battant la chamade, il reporta son attention sur le Minicon. Ce dernier était toujours au sol.

C'était lui qui avait sauté. Pour lui faire peur…Et Jetstorm aperçut les griffes bien tranchantes émanant de ses mains.

Il ne désirait pas savoir ce qu'il en faisait.

\- Tu vas rester ici un long moment, continua le Minicon, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Bon sang ! C'est quoi, ton souci ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis plus enfermé dans ce taudis.

Jetstorm grogna. Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Il s'agrippa aux barreaux.

\- C'est sûr que ta situation est meilleure. De toute façon, tu vas y retourner.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Oh si. Ce n'est pas le but de la présence de ton Maître ici ?

Manifestement, le Minicon semblait apprécier sa répartie. Il croisa les bras, l'air confiant.

\- Il ne peut pas nous rendre.

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne peut pas se débarrasser de vous d'une autre façon, lui répliqua Jetstorm d'un ton cinglant.

\- Tu crois ça ?

Le Minicon grimaça.

\- J'ai eu un propriétaire comme le tien, grogna Jetstorm. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Amuse-toi bien ici.

Le bot violet tourna les talons.

Brusquement, les optiques de Jetstorm s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Et la vue des griffes tranchantes du Minicon, quoique menaçantes, lui confortait que c'était possible…

\- …Libère-moi ! lui cria-t-il soudainement.

Il s'arrêta. Le sourire du Minicon violet s'agrandit.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

\- …Il faut que je rejoigne quelqu'un.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi ?

Jetstorm garda la bouche ouverte.

C'était vrai…que pouvait-il lui offrir en échange ? Le Minicon haussa les épaules.

\- Je vois. Tu crois que je suis quoi ? Optimus Prime ? « Sauvons notre prochain ? »

\- Je t'en prie…c'est important…

Le Minicon ne souriait plus. Il était blasé, cette fois-ci. C'était mauvais signe.

Il fallait qu'il y voie un intérêt…mais quoi…

Brusquement, Jetstorm comprit. A son tour, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire confiant, à l'instar du Minicon en face de lui.

\- Je trouve que t'as une seule tronche, lui fit le Minicon orange.

\- Pardon ?

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Oui. Et t'es un soumis. Un soumis à ton Maître. Un bon vieux toutou qui se prend des coups et qui en redemande, ajouta Jetstorm.

\- Moi ? Un soumis ?

\- Oh oui. Soumis et esclave avec ça.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes !

Non. Ils ne l'étaient pas.

Ce qui s'est passé avec Shadow Raker…ce n'était pas de leur faute.

En tout cas, cela marchait. Le Minicon gronda. Il était en colère, à présent. Parfait, c'était ce qu'il attendait. Il s'avança lentement vers sa cage.

\- Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait pour voir qui est le soumis ? le questionna le Minicon.

\- Alors, viens me chercher dans ce cas. Je t'attends.

Le Minicon s'arrêta.

Et son sourire réapparut. Celui de Jetstorm disparut.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- …je vois.

Il avait compris ce qu'il manigançait.

Et brusquement, le Minicon sauta sur les barreaux de la cage de Jetstorm. Il s'y accrocha et passa les bras à travers. Jetstorm recula pour semer les griffes qui avaient manqué de lui rayer le chassis. Le Minicon enleva ses bras et s'agrippa aux barreaux en ricanant. La peur saisit Jetstorm mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner.

Et le Minicon porta le bras vers quelque chose qui était situé sur le côté de la cage.

Un bip se fit entendre. Le Minicon sauta.

Et Jetstorm demeura bouche bée lorsqu'il réalisa que sa cage était ouverte.

Il fixa le Minicon. Il l'avait vraiment fait ? Ce dernier sourit.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Jetstorm hocha la tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…il l'avait libéré…il était libre…

Après tous ces jours enfermés…combien de temps, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'avait qu'une chance. Il fallait la saisir. Jetstorm sauta de sa cage.

Et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par le Minicon. Tout de suite, la terreur reprit Jetstorm. Son adversaire ricana à nouveau, ses optiques sournoises le dévisageant.

\- On avait dit que je te refaisais le portrait pour ce que tu viens de dire, non ?

Ce dernier lui agrippa les épaules, levant ses griffes. Jetstorm gronda et d'un coup de tête, il le fit s'éloigner. Le Minicon se tenait le casque, sonné.

Exactement comme le lui avait montré Monsieur Drift…

Les deux se firent face, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

Soudain, des éclats de voix émanèrent de derrière une porte. Les deux se figèrent. Ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait. Ils revenaient…

\- Tu ferais mieux de te planquer, l'avertit le Minicon avant de se ruer vers la porte en question pour accueillir son Maître.

Jetstorm ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il regarda partout autour de lui…il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Slipstream. Il était ici…il le sentait…

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner…

Finalement, il fonça pour se cacher derrière un tas de détritus alors que la porte se rouvrait. Le client hurla sur le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu profiteur ! Des Minicons cassés, des incapables, c'est tout ce que vous me proposez ?

Jetstorm discerna qu'il repoussait quelque chose d'un coup de pied. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un de petite taille. Le deuxième Minicon. Mais il était situé trop loin pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Une autre boutique serait susceptible de subvenir à vos besoins, alors, sourit le propriétaire, toujours calme.

\- Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas le seul marchand de Minicons à Sistex !

\- Le plaisir était pour moi. Merci de votre visite.

Le Minicon rejoignit son propriétaire qui pestait encore, même en sortant. La porte se referma derrière eux tandis que le bot se penchait vers un bureau qui était situé dans un coin de la pièce et que Jetstorm n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite.

Jetstorm se couvrit la bouche, horrifié. Son spark redoubla ses battements, la peur l'assaillant à nouveau, beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été enfermé.

Il venait de se rendre compte dans quelle situation il était.

Le propriétaire va remarquer tout de suite qu'il s'était enfui.

Il était pris au piège, sans possibilité de sortir.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPITRE 61**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Devant lui, le propriétaire se redressa de son bureau. Il affichait une expression renfrognée sur son visage. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, Jetstorm croyait que son spark allait lâcher. Il s'attendait à un tel scénario. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il remarque la cage vide, qu'il parte à sa recherche…qu'il le retrouve…

Le Minicon orange n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir s'il le dénichait…

Pour autant, le propriétaire n'avait toujours rien vu. Il passa devant les cages sans y faire attention. A l'intérieur, certains Minicons dormaient. Mais d'autres étaient clairement éveillés. Ils observaient la scène en silence. Jetstorm entraperçut une Minicon rose. Il devina qu'elle était celle avec qui il parlait souvent, qui avait déjà abandonné tout espoir de voir sa maîtresse. Jetstorm craignait que l'un d'eux ne le dénonce. Ne le pointe du doigt à leur propriétaire. Et la peur du Minicon orange s'accentua davantage.

Après tout, ici…tout était bon pour survivre, comme aimait le répéter Shadow Raker.

Toutefois, personne ne parla. Personne n'interpella leur bourreau pour indiquer la présence de Jetstorm. Et pour cela, il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Un maigre réconfort pour Jetstorm mais qui ne saurait durer. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du tas de détritus, Jetstorm crut faire un arrêt du spark. Il se sentait suer à grosses gouttes, son effroi étant insoutenable.

Il le découvrirait. Pendant un instant, Jetstorm souhaita sortir du tas pour se ruer vers la porte et s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Soudain, son geôlier s'arrêta.

Jetstorm se figea, à son tour. Il porta une main à l'une de ses oreillettes. Il était apparemment en communication avec quelqu'un.

« C'est ce dont nous nous étions convenus. »

Il s'éloigna du tas, poussant un soupir.

« Vous vous débrouillez comme vous le souhaitez. L'affaire va couler, si ça continue. »

Il marqua une pause, écoutant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Parfait je te réexplique. »

Et lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte par lequel il était sorti plus tôt. Jetstorm écarquilla les optiques.

Non…il n'y croyait pas…

Pourtant, le bot pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et quelques instants plus tard, la porte se referma derrière lui.

Jetstorm demeura interdit. C'était surréaliste…Il y avait toutes les chances qu'il déniche le Minicon, qu'il le re-capture ou qu'il lui fasse subir des sévices encore pires que l'enfermement et la sous-nutrition. Pour autant…Primus était clairement de son côté.

Il avait encore une nouvelle chance de s'enfuir.

Jetant plusieurs coups d'œil à la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à tout moment, Jetstorm sortit de sa cachette et fonça en direction des cages.

« …Slisptream… » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne savait de qui il parlait. Et Jetstorm supposa que peut-être, les Minicons ne portaient pas de noms ici. Toutefois, la situation lui prouva le contraire quand il aperçut des noms gravés sur des petits écrans situés au-dessus des cages. La Minicon rose soupira en guise de réponse. Elle s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage pour lui parler.

\- Tu perds ton temps. Pars d'ici.

\- Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas partir sans lui.

Ils étaient partenaires et ils le resteraient. Jetstorm baissa les optiques, se sentant brusquement désespéré. Si Slipstream n'était pas ici…où se trouvait-il ? Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Ou au contraire…était-il piégé autre part ?

Ou était-il…

Non. Il ne devait pas émettre cette hypothèse.

\- Hé.

Il entendit la voix d'un Minicon situé proche de lui. Un Minicon vert et violet. Ce dernier le toisa.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela te sera utile mais…j'ai vu qu'il y avait d'autres Minicons, ailleurs que dans cette pièce.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Jetstorm.

Il baissa la voix, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas à l'abri.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison…Slipstream était enfermé ailleurs.

\- …où puis-je les trouver ?

Le Minicon poussa un soupir. Lentement, il pointa la porte du doigt. Celle dans laquelle s'était isolé le propriétaire.

Jetstorm grimaça. Evidemment. Cela aurait été trop simple.

Pour autant…

Il recula. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit. Il compta le nombre de cages présentes. Il y en avait au moins une douzaine.

Ces Minicons ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Ils auraient pu…et pourtant, ils l'avaient couvert.

Il était libre mais eux…ils ne méritaient pas d'être enfermés non plus.

Et puis…ils étaient nombreux.

Peut-être qu'ensemble…Il fronça les sourcils. Non. Ils ne pourraient pas combattre le bot ensemble. Jetstorm n'était pas Monsieur Drift. Il n'était pas un guerrier comme les membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Mais ils pourraient peut-être réussir à s'évader…

Il n'avait que peu de temps…

Il se hâta. Il se souvint de la façon dont avait procédé le Minicon violet plus tôt. Lorsqu'il reporta le regard sur les cages, il vit qu'il fallait seulement actionner un bouton pour les ouvrir. Il sauta sur la première cage, s'agrippant aux barreaux avec difficultés. La Minicon rose écarquilla les optiques, n'en revenant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- …Je ne vous abandonne pas.

Et il donna un coup de poing sur le bouton. Il sauta tandis que la porte de la cage s'ouvrait en grinçant. La Minicon rose rampa au bord, confuse. Jetstorm répéta le même procédé avec une autre cage.

\- Ceux qui sont libres…libérez les autres ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Les autres Minicons eurent du mal à intégrer le fait qu'ils étaient libres. Oui…ils avaient probablement été enfermés depuis plus longtemps que Jetstorm. Toutefois, la voix de Jetstorm les ramena à la réalité. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement.

\- …tu es un Decepticon. Tu portes les couleurs rouges.

Jetstorm ne s'arrêtait pas. Les unes après les autres, les cages s'ouvraient, laissant les prisonniers sortir peu à peu.

\- …Pourquoi faire ça ? Les Decepticons, c'est chacun pour soi, d'habitude, continua-t-elle.

La réponse de Jetstorm ne se fit pas attendre.

\- …C'est la chose honorable à faire.

L'honneur…

Oui. Wing aurait probablement approuvé. Tout comme Monsieur Drift.

De l'honneur chez les Decepticons…est-ce que cela existait ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tout le monde stoppa. Le propriétaire se dressait devant eux.

Jetstorm sursauta. Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps.

Le bot, beaucoup plus grand et imposant qu'eux, se figea. Son expression choquée fut évidente. Cela dura plusieurs minutes.

Puis vint la rage.

\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! les menaça-t-il avant de se jeter sur eux.

\- Courez ! leur ordonna Jetstorm.

Ses camarades se ruèrent vers la sortie, tandis que le courait après pour en rattraper le plus possible. A un moment, la Minicon rose fut prise pour cible et le bot la souleva d'une main ferme par le pied.

\- Mon affaire ne coulera pas !

\- Lâche-la !

Jetstorm courut dans sa direction. Le bot leva sa main vers lui pour le capturer à son tour. Jetstorm l'évita en plongeant sur le côté avant de passer derrière lui.

Et aussi fort qu'il le put, se rappelant des séances d'entrainement avec Monsieur Drift et Axe, il lui faucha une de ses jambes en usant son pied gauche.

Cela ne rata pas. Le bot poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse. Jetstorm se dépêcha de courir pour se mettre à l'abri et éviter qu'il ne tombe sur lui et ne l'écrase. Manifestement, il n'avait pas l'habitude des Minicons résistants. Ce n'était clairement pas quelqu'un qui savait se battre même s'il restait dangereux. En tout cas, il lâcha sa prisonnière. Elle manqua de tomber à son tour mais Jetstorm bondit sur elle pour la rattraper à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Doucement, il la reposa.

\- …Merci…

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Le bot se redressa péniblement, encore sonné de sa chute. La Minicon rose sauta sur le torse de leur geôlier. Elle poussa un cri de guerre tandis que son poing se leva pour s'abattre sur le visage du bot.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir privé de ma maîtresse ! hurla-t-elle, enragée.

Ce dernier se tint le visage, de l'energon coulant de la bouche. Jetstorm serra les poings. Il devait l'empêcher de se relever. L'assommer.

Sa tête se releva vers les cages, situées en hauteur sur les étagères. Son processeur tourna très vite. La Minicon rose frappait le bot encore et encore mais elle dût reculer en sautant à nouveau, pour éviter que le bot ne la balaie d'un revers de main. Jetstorm ne pensa plus à rien. Il sauta et s'agrippa aux barreaux des cages, grimpant dessus comme s'il grimpait à une échelle. Malgré les difficultés, il parvint à se hisser jusqu'en haut de la dernière étagère. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bot en bas. Il avait rattrapé la Minicon rose par le cou. Il était sur le point de s'enfuir.

Il fonça sur la première cage.

Ne pas lui laisser de chance…

Et de toutes ses forces, il la poussa.

Et le poids de la cage de métal vint percuter la tête du bot. Tout de suite, cela l'arrêta. Il s'effondra sur le sol, assommé.

La Minicon rose fut à nouveau libérée. Elle fixa leur ancien geôlier, un air dur sur le visage. Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas. Cela ne servait plus à rien, après tout. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en courant, mais non sans adresser un dernier échange avec Jetstorm.

\- …Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Jetstorm secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, suivant les conseils de son ancien codétenu qui, lui, s'était enfui très rapidement.

\- Je dois le retrouver.

La Minicon opina doucement du chef, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de se précipiter dehors et de disparaître à l'horizon.

Jetstorm pénétra à l'intérieur.

Effectivement, il avait vu juste.

Des cages qui recouvraient entièrement les murs. Les Minicons séquestrés à l'intérieur s'agitaient, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dehors.

Le spark battant la chamade, il chercha son partenaire du regard.

Si ça se trouve…il ne se trouvait pas ici…

Si ça se trouve…il était seul.

« Jetstorm ? »

Il sursauta. Cette voix…

Là. Situé en hauteur.

\- Slipstream !

Bon sang. La peur laissa bientôt place au soulagement. Il était tellement ravi de le voir. Il avait envisagé le pire…il était tellement ravi que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Jetstorm ! Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Slipstream, paniqué.

\- J'arrive. Je viens te libérer.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Après, on libérera le reste des Minicons. Il ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance.

Slipstream fut choqué.

Mais son choc s'effaça, au profit d'un léger sourire fier sur le visage de son partenaire.

\- Et ensuite…on ira retrouver Monsieur Drift.

Jetstorm écarta les bras pour prendre son élan.

Et sauta.

* * *

Drift roulait.

Il roulait comme ça depuis deux jours.

A Sistex, il n'avait aucun point de repère. Il ne connaissait pas cette cité et se perdre ici était une chose facile.

Il ignorait où il allait. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ?

Trop de pensées et d'émotions envahissaient son esprit. Jetstorm et Slipstream, emmenés loin de lui…les souvenirs en prison…sa fuite…la mort d'Armorhide…

Comment avait-ce pu arriver, d'ailleurs ? Drift accéléra et manqua de percuter un autre bot qui l'incendia verbalement. Drift l'ignora.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé à Armorhide…comment était-il mort ? Il repensait à son caractère violent. Il avait dû fâcher un client dans le refuge, probablement un Decepticon. Et ce dernier s'était vengé…

Mais pour autant…Qu'était-il arrivé à Rollbar ? Avait-il laissé son camarade mourir ? Drift se mit doucement à ralentir. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi proches que cela…après tout, ils avaient fait équipe parce qu'ils étaient dans la même cellule. Ils n'étaient pas partenaires, du moins il n'en avait pas connaissance.

Et Rollbar désirait revoir sa famille.

Mine de rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était également arrivé à Fracture. Avait-il mis les voiles parce qu'il sentait justement un danger ?

Drift finit par complètement s'arrêter.

Il devait appliquer aux conseils de Wing. Trop d'émotions…ce n'était pas bon. Il devait se calmer l'esprit.

Drift finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Tout de suite, il ferma les optiques.

Il devait faire le vide.

Ne penser à rien…

Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient peut-être pas en danger…Peut-être s'étaient-ils enfuis…

Drift prit plusieurs longues inspirations, sentant ses membres se détendre petit à petit.

Se détendre…

L'image de Wing lui revint en tête.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit lointain. Un bruit qui lui fit penser à un vaisseau. Tout de suite, Drift rouvrit les optiques.

Et se leva pour reprendre sa marche.

* * *

Le bruit de vaisseau reprit. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de décoller. Lorsque Drift perçut un panneau d'indication dans son champ de vision, il s'arrêta brusquement pour le lire.

Cyber City.

Il se figea.

Il n'était plus à Sistex ? Il avait quitté la Cité sans s'en rendre compte… ?

Il se tourna en direction du vaisseau. Les lumières de ce dernier s'étaient allumées. Un immense vaisseau d'un violet sombre orné de rouge.

Ces couleurs…

Drift eut un mouvement de recul. Non, c'était une coïncidence. Il y avait pleins de vaisseaux de cette couleur…même si les couleurs de ce dernier permettaient généralement d'identifier le propriétaire et son affiliation.

Il devait se mettre à la recherche de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il fallait qu'il retourne à Iacon.

Pour autant, après un temps de réflexion, il se surprit lui-même à marcher en direction du vaisseau, avant de se transformer pour rouler.

De près, il était beaucoup plus imposant.

Voire même menaçant…

Drift se retransforma.

Il croyait que le vaisseau décollerait avant même que le bot orange n'y arrive à hauteur. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, les portes du vaisseau étaient encore ouvertes.

Il s'arrêta quand il discerna la personne à l'entrée, qui arborait les mêmes couleurs.

Fracture…

Qui n'était pas seul.

A ses pieds, Rollbar.

Les deux portés disparus…Drift les retrouvait ensemble. Pendant un vif instant, il crut que les deux travaillaient ensemble tout du long. Mais il s'ôta cette idée de l'esprit. Il n'avait affiché que mépris et haine l'un envers l'autre.

Et quand Fracture s'abaissa pour redresser Rollbar, Drift réalisa que le bot était attaché. Il ne réagissait pas. Probablement était-il assommé.

Pourquoi… ?

Fracture releva le menton vers Drift. Mais il ne parut pas surpris. Peut-être avait-il senti sa présence depuis le début ?

\- …Je ne croyais pas que nos chemins se recroiseraient de sitôt, remarqua Fracture avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fracture ?

Le ton de Drift était froid.

Il ne faisait attention qu'à Rollbar. Pourquoi est-ce que Fracture s'en prenait à lui ?

Le bot violet haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais des affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que Rollbar a avoir là-dedans ?

Fracture soupira, l'air blasé.

\- N'as-tu pas oublié mon métier, Drift ? Je suis chasseur de primes. Je traque les bots recherchés avant de les ramener à mon client pour toucher une belle somme. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?

Drift plissa les optiques à cette remarque.

\- …Rollbar ne peut pas être ta prime.

\- Eh oui, l'affirma Fracture, nonchalant. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu devrais vraiment te mettre aux gadgets, Drift. Les informations circulent très vite, aujourd'hui.

Le bot orange serra les poings.

Rollbar était encore en vie…mais…

\- Maintenant, peux-tu me laisser tranquille ? l'interrogea le bot violet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton client désire ce bot ?

Fracture le dévisagea, agacé.

\- Secret confidentiel. Pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir cela ?

\- Ce bot ne t'a rien fait…et tu vas le livrer pour de l'argent ? cracha Drift. Qu'est-ce que ton client va en faire ?

\- Tu crois que son sort me préoccupe ? Je suis payé pour ce travail, Drift. Je ne pose pas de question.

Rollbar avait une famille…

Une femme et deux enfants, lui avait-il dit.

Son but premier avait été de les revoir…c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était échappé de prison.

\- …Tu as tué Armorhide ? cracha Drift.

\- Je me suis juste défendu, lui rétorqua Fracture.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

Il avait crié ces mots…comme cela, sans réfléchir. Drift avait tué aussi. Mais il ressentait de la culpabilité. Le bot violet ne semblait rien ressentir. Fracture montra les dents.

\- Et alors ? Faut bien survivre, dans ce monde pourri.

Rollbar l'avait aidé…

Il l'avait aidé à s'échapper. Et il lui avait offert un toit.

Il pensait à Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Ils avaient besoin de lui mais…

Drift sortit ses lames.

Son épée et son katana, qui lui avaient toujours appartenus.

Tout de suite, Fracture se plaça en position défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? le questionna le bot violet, le ton bas.

\- …Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

\- Parce qu'il t'a payé la nuit au refuge ?

Non…cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- C'est ridicule, Drift. Tu vas perdre. Autant laisser tomber.

Ses menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Pourtant, il devrait.

\- Rollbar a une famille à rejoindre. Une famille qui l'attend.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas le récupérer ?

Et enfin, la colère apparut dans les optiques de Fracture. Il se plaça devant Rollbar, serrant les poings.

\- …Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un chasseur de primes.

\- Je ne le suis pas…

\- Menteur !

Des lames apparurent sur ses poignets. Drift ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elles. Elles étaient fines, beaucoup plus fines que ses lames…mais même si avec un coup bien placé, il pouvait les briser, elles n'en étaient pas moins mortelles.

\- …Cela sera ton seul avertissement, Fracture. Laisse-le et pars.

\- Et moi, je ne te donnerais qu'un seul avertissement, Drift. Ôte-toi de mon chemin.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je hais les concurrents.

\- Je ne partirai pas.

Fracture fit plusieurs pas, avant de sauter de son vaisseau.

Il fixa Drift avec froideur.

\- Dommage.

Et aussi rapides que des tirs de laser, les deux s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPITRE 62**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs soutiens réguliers ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Dès l'instant où leurs lames entrèrent en collision, Drift sut que cela ne serait pas un combat ordinaire.

Alors que les coups s'échangèrent, Drift repensait à toutes les fois où il avait combattu. D'abord dans les rues…cela n'avait jamais été équitable puisque les victimes qu'il attaquait étaient prises par surprise et n'étaient généralement pas en mesure de se défendre.

Il repensait à la fois où il avait affronté Crashthunder. Il avait été sauvé par Shadow Raker.

Il repensait à tous ses entrainements en compagnie de Wing. Il n'y avait jamais eu véritablement d'enjeu à l'exception de son adhésion au Cercle de la Lumière.

Il repensait à son combat contre Star Saber. Il avait été épaulé par Wing, Axe, Esmeral, Outrigger…

Toutes les fois où il avait gagné contre des adversaires coriaces, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait été aidé.

Mais contre Fracture…cela serait différent. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Le bot violet s'arrêta. Il ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer. Il attendait que ce soit Drift qui l'attaque en premier.

Il n'était pas un amateur. C'était un guerrier. Il savait plus que se défendre.

« …Tu n'auras pas cette prime, Drift »

Son ton était agressif, menaçant. Drift se remit en position défensive. Les optiques rouges de Fracture ne le quittaient jamais.

Drift avait bien conscience de sa dangerosité. Ce n'était pas un avertissement en l'air. Fracture pensait ces mots. Le bot orange essayait de ne pas prêter attention à Rollbar, allongé derrière eux, quand bien même il était venu pour lui. Il ne devait jamais détourner son attention de son ennemi.

C'était ce que répétait Wing.

\- …Je ne suis pas venu pour une prime, grogna-t-il.

Peut-être pouvait-il gagner du temps…suffisamment pour que Rollbar se réveille et s'enfuit…

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

Malgré sa colère, au ton de Fracture, Drift y devinait sa sincère confusion.

Il ne comprenait pas… ?

Mais pour Drift, la question ne se posait même pas. Le bot orange ne baissa pas son arme.

\- …Parce que c'est la chose à faire.

\- La chose à faire ? répéta Fracture, stupéfait.

\- Comment peux-tu ? Rollbar ne t'a causé aucun tort. Il nous a aidés à s'enfuir.

Amèrement, cela le renvoya aux bots que Drift avait lui-même agressé.

Ils ne lui avaient pas causé de tort non plus. Drift les avait attaqués gratuitement, pour voler leur energon.

L'expression de Fracture se durcit.

\- Et alors ? Il nous a aidés à nous échapper, et après ?

\- Mais tu n'as donc aucun remord ! s'écria Drift, scandalisé.

\- Une prime est une prime, Drift.

Rollbar n'était rien à ses optiques…seulement un prix à gagner. Cela dégoûtait Drift davantage.

\- Je suis sûr que les autres chasseurs de prime ne sont pas comme toi, lui déclara froidement le bot orange.

\- Parce que tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ?

Et sa rage réapparut.

\- Bien sûr, puisque tu en es un toi-même…

Et Drift se jeta sur lui. Sans aucun autre mot, Fracture croisa ses lames pour parer les attaques successives du katana et de l'épée de son adversaire. L'energon de Drift se glaça lorsqu'il remarqua la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Fracture se défendait. Même s'il pouvait sentir l'animosité du bot violet, ce dernier conservait un certain calme qui prit Drift au dépourvu. Tout de suite, cela sonna comme une alerte pour le bot orange qui ne perdit pas de temps à reculer.

Il eut bien fait. Puisque Fracture prit son élan et contre-attaqua à son tour. Drift s'attendait à la riposte mais elle fut beaucoup plus violente que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Fracture fonça sur lui d'une vitesse horrifiante, leva ses lames et usa tout le poids de son corps pour le heurter. Le choc surprit davantage Drift, ses pieds dérapant sur le sol. Son épée et son katana avaient amoindri le choc. Mais ce fut à son tour de bloquer et de parer les ripostes de Fracture.

C'était trop rapide pour lui…Fracture ne le lâchait pas. Il ne lui laissait aucune fenêtre, aucune porte de sortie pour se défaire de cette situation. Drift reculait et avait beaucoup de mal à le contrer tandis que son adversaire gagnait du terrain. Ils furent suffisamment éloignés du vaisseau quand Fracture usa les deux lames en même temps. Drift n'eut le temps d'utiliser que son katana pour se protéger des deux agressions respectives. Fracture gronda et força davantage la pression sur ses armes pour tâcher de briser les résistances de Drift, le katana demeurant son seul bouclier à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu as subi un entraînement à ce que je vois. Comme c'est mignon, railla Fracture. Tu te bats comme ces guerriers Autobots.

\- Ne me compare pas à eux !

Les poignets de Drift tremblaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts du bot violet. Le souffle lui manquait. Dans quelques secondes, il lâcherait. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Fracture. Le plus possible…mais comment…

Drift soutint les optiques rouges de Fracture. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions…

Il devait prendre un risque.

Finalement, le bouclier lâcha pile à l'instant où Drift sauta en arrière pour éviter que les lames de Fracture ne lui transpercent le chassis.

Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, à bonne distance de Fracture. Le bot violet le toisa avec un mépris évident.

\- Suis mes conseils, lui cracha-t-il. Abandonne. Tu te trouves en présence d'un professionnel.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Les chasseurs de prime amateurs comme toi…j'en ai croisé d'autres. Aucun n'a su me résister.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas…

Tu ne prendras pas ce bot.

Je t'en empêcherai, pensa-t-il.

\- …Tu es sûr que tu es un Decepticon ?

Fracture émit un rictus sournois. Drift se remit en garde.

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose que les Autobots feraient.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me comparer à eux !

L'adrénaline poussa Drift à poursuivre le combat. Il sauta à nouveau. Il leva son katana et son épée bien au-dessus de sa tête, plongeant en avant vers Fracture. Le bot violet roula sur le côté et ce fut le sol que l'épée de Drift transperça à la place. Il se redressa.

Mais Fracture n'avait pas fini.

\- Les Decepticons se fichent complètement des autres. Ils ne se respectent même pas entre eux. Alors, pourquoi sa vie aurait-elle de la valeur à tes optiques ?

C'était vrai. Il avait raison…

Les Decepticons n'avaient pas cette mentalité-là. Le but pour eux était de survivre. Tant pis si les autres devaient en payer le prix. Drift poursuivait également ce but…

Mais il avait réalisé que la survie ne justifiait pas tout…tout comme elle ne le justifiait pas à s'en prendre à des bots pour leur voler l'energon.

Drift les avait attaqués…par égoïsme. Pour sa survie…

Avant, il s'en serait moqué.

Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rollbar entre les griffes de son ancien codétenu.

Un chasseur de primes méprisable…

\- …Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour l'aider.

Oui.

Wing aurait porté secours à ce bot. A un inconnu.

Pour lui, cela aurait été une question d'honneur, de porter secours à ceux en détresse.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Fracture. Le bot violet bondit sur lui à nouveau. Les coups reprirent. Mais cette fois, Fracture n'utilisa pas que ses lames. Il se servit de ses poings, de ses pieds…et cette partie devint beaucoup plus difficile que celle du début. Drift essaya de prendre le dessus, répondant de la même façon…des coups de pied, mais Fracture les évitait déjà avant même que Drift ne puisse tendre la jambe. Son adversaire ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Malgré lui, le bot orange recula encore.

Il ne pourrait pas le battre…mais il devait noter ses points faibles…ses faiblesses…

Fracture était agile. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et extrêmement rapides. Ses appuis étaient stables…il pouvait anticiper chacune de ses attaques…

Cette faiblesse…où était-elle… ?

Il ne pouvait pas être invincible !

Et brusquement, il sentit une immense douleur dans son dos. Et alors qu'il essayait de frapper Fracture au visage, une explosion assourdissante retentit dans son dos, lui arrachant un cri déchirant et brouillant ses oreillettes durant quelques secondes. La douleur était trop importante…Drift lâcha ses armes et tomba au sol, aux pieds de Fracture qui, lui, restait parfaitement immobile.

Drift ne comprenait pas…Quelle attaque Fracture avait-il utilisé… ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être ses lames…ni ses poings, ni ses pieds…

Une explosion…cela ne pouvait être causé que par une bombe…

La douleur était telle que Drift crut qu'il allait s'évanouir…Des étincelles émanaient de son dos…il grogna, essayant de se redresser mais il était incapable de bouger. Devant lui, les pieds de Fracture s'avançaient dans sa direction.

\- …Comment…balbutia Drift, d'une voix éteinte.

Ce n'était pas un ennemi comme les autres. Fracture le toisait de haut, une certaine condescendance dans son regard.

\- Tu crois que les gadgets existent pour décorer ? lui demanda son ennemi.

\- …Tu as utilisé ta bombe…

Wing ne lui avait pas appris à se défendre contre ça…

Star Saber s'était retourné contre eux…Il leur avait donné du fil à retordre…pourtant, il n'avait utilisé que ses lames et ses membres pour se défendre.

Il avait combattu comme n'importe quel autre membre du Cercle de la Lumière…il avait choisi ses propres armes et n'en avaient pas utilisé d'autres qu'il cachait secrètement…

D'ailleurs, Shadow Raker non plus…

Mais Fracture…il était capable d'aller aussi loin ?

\- …Tu as triché…émit Drift, crachant de l'energon en raison du choc.

\- Triché ? Non. J'utilise tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à mes fins…y compris les bombes.

Non…Drift grogna, serrant les poings.

\- …Comment peux-tu faire ça… ?

\- Faire quoi ? Avoue que si tu en avais eu à ta disposition, tu les aurais utilisées comme moi.

\- C'est faux !

Wing le lui avait répété. Les arts martiaux étaient composés de principes…le respect de l'adversaire…le fair-play…

\- …Les arts martiaux n'autorisent pas de telles tricheries…

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Sauf que je ne pratique pas les arts martiaux.

Mais il a dû subir un entrainement…on n'apprenait pas à se battre comme lui du jour au lendemain…Fracture se rapprocha.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Drift. Les amateurs comme toi, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée.

Non…

Amèrement, Drift regretta. Il regretta de s'être mêlé à ces histoires…

Il repensa à Jetstorm et Slipstream…S'il avait poursuivi sa route…il aurait pu les revoir.

Maintenant…Fracture allait lui faire payer.

L'un des bras de Fracture se leva. Au bout, sa lame.

\- Fracture…

\- Je suis le chasseur de prime le plus craint de la galaxie, Drift. Tu ne peux pas être meilleur que moi.

Pourquoi…

La douleur, l'humiliation…Drift ressentit tous ces sentiments de façon violente et intense. Il se mit à trembler. De peur, de rage…

Oui…pourquoi ? Il avait été trop arrogant pour croire qu'il pouvait battre un adversaire alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui…

\- …Bonne nuit, Drift.

Et la lame s'abaissa.

Drift ne cria pas.

Un tir lui répondit.

Avant même que Fracture ne puisse le toucher, le bot violet sauta sur le côté, par-dessus Drift.

D'autres tirs reprirent, passant au-dessus du bot orange. Drift discernait les légères lumières bleutées mortelles.

Qui venait… ?

Wing ?

Non…il détestait les laser-guns.

L'ouïe de Drift se brouilla à nouveau. Fracture demeurait proche de lui. Il pouvait observer ses lèvres bouger.

Mais il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait…

La colère réapparut sur le visage de Fracture, avant qu'il ne saute dans les airs.

Il se transformait en son mode véhicule. En son mode moto.

Et avant même que les tirs ne cessent, Fracture s'était déjà éloigné en direction de son vaisseau. Il s'enfuyait. Drift essaya péniblement de se redresser, s'appuyant sur son coude gauche pour observer la scène…

Rollbar…

Il devait libérer Rollbar…

L'ouïe revint.

« Amenez-le ! »

Et avant même que Drift ne puisse réagir, un violent coup s'abattit à l'arrière de son casque.

La chaleur le prit…et tout devint noir.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPITRE 63**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leur soutien régulier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ce fut un cri qui le réveilla.

Souffrant encore de la pénible douleur à l'arrière de la tête, Drift ouvrit les optiques avec difficultés. Tout était flou autour de lui.

Il se réveilla dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. De faibles lueurs jaunes l'entouraient. Des petites lanternes… On l'avait allongé sur le sol, même si la surface était beaucoup plus douce que d'ordinaire. Il étira ses bras. La douleur à la tête s'amplifia. Mais elle semblait également envahir son corps entier…

Où était-il ? Où avait-il atterri ?

La première pensée qu'il eut fut la prison Autobot.

Les Autobots l'avaient recapturé… ?

Ils l'avaient renfermé en prison ?

Dans une nouvelle cellule… ? Mais la pièce ne ressemblait pas à la cellule étroite à laquelle il avait été habitué. Non…il ne voyait aucun barreau de laser…

Mais ces tirs de lasers bleus…il s'agissait de la dernière image qu'il gardait en mémoire…On l'avait sauvé de Fracture.

Il grogna. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son front. Une main fraîche.

« Restez allongé. »

Une voix calme, féminine. Il releva difficilement la tête. Une fembot était penchée sur lui, une certaine inquiétude dans ses optiques. Toutefois, elle n'affichait aucune expression. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle disposait d'un mode animal.

Un mode renard. Des optiques rouges.

Il n'était pas chez les Autobots…mais alors…Qui ?

\- …Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il. Son ton était faible.

La fembot soupira. Elle reporta son attention sur son casque. Drift sentit un bandage lui entourant la tête. Manifestement, elle avait été celle qui l'avait soigné.

\- …A notre base.

\- Votre base ? Une base…Decepticon ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de portes s'ouvrir. Il grogna. Il essaya de se redresser mais la fembot l'en dissuada sévèrement. Pourtant…il fallait qu'il ait un indice. Chez qui se trouvait-il ?

Manifestement…ils n'étaient pas des Autobots. Pour autant, même s'ils étaient Decepticons…Cela ne rassurait pas Drift davantage.

Pourquoi… ? Il s'agissait de son affiliation…Il avait toujours arboré les couleurs rouges Decepticon.

Puis, la phrase de Fracture lui revint en mémoire.

 _Les Decepticons se fichent complètement des autres. Ils ne se respectent même pas entre eux._

Oui. Mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent…Il avait pensé que c'était normal…La survie importait avant tout.

Mais actuellement…

Des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

« …Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé. »

Drift grinça. Il étouffa un gémissement plaintif, avant de s'asseoir sur ses coudes pour faire face à celui qui l'avait emmené ici…

Il ne le connaissait pas. Ce bot ne lui disait rien. Il était de taille moyenne. Il arborait un mode animal, tout comme la fembot renarde. Mais à la différence de cette dernière, il s'agissait d'un raton-laveur. Plutôt âgé. Il était vêtu d'une armure orange et rouge. Et dans son dos, Drift apercevait une lame dans un fourreau.

Un guerrier ?

\- …Qui êtes-vous ? le questionna Drift.

\- Mon nom est Forager.

Forager s'approcha. Il finit par mettre un genou à terre, se mettant au même niveau que Drift. Probablement pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- …Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi… ?

Forager avait un air amical. Une certaine quiétude brillait dans ses optiques rouges. Un sourire amer s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de remercier celui qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- …Quoi… ?

\- Tu étais en piteux état. Dès que Fracture s'est échappé, on t'a amené ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil oblique à la fembot.

\- C'est Lyzak qui a traité tes blessures.

\- …Lyzak…

Il porta son attention sur cette dernière. Elle ne réagit pas. Il lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- …Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? l'interrogea soudainement Forager.

Drift sursauta. Son interlocuteur croisa les bras, le toisant.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Vous battre contre Fracture ?

\- Je…

\- Vous espériez gagner ?

Le bot orange baissa les optiques. Oui…Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Attaquer Fracture ? Résultat…Le bot violet l'avait battu et avait presque failli le tuer. Forager avait raison. Il devait être davantage reconnaissant envers ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Mais…Rollbar ? Où se trouvait-il ?

\- Je voulais seulement…

Forager le coupa d'un geste.

\- Moi et mon équipe…Nous le combattons depuis de nombreux millénaires. Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés et avec lui…nous n'avons jamais réussi à en venir à bout.

\- …Vous le connaissez ?

Le raton-laveur le fixa, perplexe. C'était comme si la question de Drift était stupide.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le connait ! Qui ne le connait pas ? Il est connu de tous dans la galaxie. Sa dangerosité est connue de tous. Il pourrait même être qualifié de digne successeur au célèbre Lockdown. La preuve. Sans nous, qui sait ce qu'il vous aurait fait ?

Oui…Rollbar évoquait la même chose. D'où son dégoût envers le bot violet…Le ton de Forager devint plus bas. Comme s'il chuchotait.

\- Mais bon…Entre nous, c'est un tricheur.

\- Un tricheur ?

\- Il est chasseur de prime…mais la plupart du temps, il vole les primes des autres.

Drift ne comprenait rien. Il n'arriva pas à répondre. Un violent mal de tête le prit soudainement, lui donnant le tournis. La douleur causée par le coup se réveillait. Lyzak le poussa légèrement en arrière pour le rallonger. Drift réalisa alors sur quelle surface il était allongé. Un futon. Et la douceur le rassura légèrement.

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos, Forager…lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Bien sûr.

Pourtant, le raton-laveur ne partait pas. Il se releva simplement, observant Lyzak donner à Drift un cube d'energon. Probablement contre la douleur. Le bot orange le reçut pour le boire avec hâte.

\- Tu es un Decepticon. N'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Forager.

Pendant un instant, Drift hésita sur sa réponse. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Bien. Je dois t'avouer que nous les préférons aux Autobots même si…nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord avec eux.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Pourtant, Forager et Lyzak affichèrent leur couleur.

\- Je sais, répondit Forager, semblant avoir deviné ses pensées. C'est trompeur. Mais nous ne sommes pas des Decepticons.

\- …Qui êtes-vous ?

Ils étaient neutres ?

C'était rare…mais cela s'expliquait facilement. Ils n'étaient affiliés à aucune faction ? Comme le Cercle de la Lumière ?

\- Nous sommes des Ronins, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Des Ronin ?

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Forager s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Je pense que tu as remarqué nos armures. Nous sommes des mercenaires. Autrefois, nous étions Decepticons. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons gardé la couleur rouge de notre ancienne faction. Mais…au fil du temps, au fil de la guerre…les choses sont devenues assez compliquées.

Drift l'écoutait attentivement. Ce n'était pas la première impression qu'il avait eu, en les rencontrant.

\- Oui. Megatron était certes notre leader, une fois. Mais nous n'apprécions pas vraiment sa tyrannie. Il dit vouloir sauver Cybertron mais entre nous…Cybertron ne survivra pas s'il y règne.

\- …On croirait entendre les Autobots…

Forager émit un ricanement. Drift crut avoir dit une bêtise. Sûrement. Une légère condescendance apparut dans les optiques de Forager. Toutefois, elle disparut rapidement.

\- Vous pensez que les deux seuls choix sont les Autobots ou les Decepticons ? C'est faux. Ils sont aussi incompétents l'un que l'autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons créé ce mouvement. Il se rapproche de la cause Decepticon…sans toutefois accepter sa manière de penser.

Oui. Il y avait d'autres choix…d'autres systèmes que ces deux causes. Mais ce n'était pas les petits groupes qui parviendraient à résoudre le conflit de la guerre. Tôt ou tard…ils devraient choisir un camp.

Pour autant…il comprenait son raisonnement. Drift le trouvait même séduisant…

\- Nous avons vu te battre contre cette pourriture Decepticon, l'informa Forager. Très impressionnant.

Drift avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Fracture était trop rapide pour moi.

\- Même. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- …On était camarades de cellule en prison.

\- Hm. La prison. Ça nous connait. Il aurait mieux fait d'y crever là.

Drift était un peu surpris par l'agressivité de Forager dès qu'il évoquait Fracture. Il se demandait ce qu'avait causé le bot violet pour mériter une telle haine.

Néanmoins, Forager ne donna aucune explication.

\- …Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de moi ? l'interrogea Drift.

Il fallait que cette question soit posée. Elle était nécessaire.

Ils l'avaient soigné…mais maintenant…Forager haussa les épaules.

\- L'heure n'est pas à cela. Lyzak a été claire. Il faut vous reposer.

\- Mais…

\- Nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard.

Forager tourna les talons pour sortir. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Drift lui demanda.

\- …Rollbar ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Le bot…capturé par Fracture…est-ce que…

\- Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous l'avons arraché de ses griffes. Cela ne sera pas sa prime aujourd'hui.

Et Forager sortit.

Drift demeura interdit…mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Après quoi, il sentit un certain soulagement.

Rollbar…n'avait pas été embarqué par Fracture.

Il n'était plus en danger.

Il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa famille.

Drift ferma les optiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Forager rejoignit Autoclave. Son camarade releva le regard vers lui, la curiosité le titillant. Le raton-laveur savait déjà ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Alors ?

\- Un peu faible. Mais en même temps…avec les évènements, cela ne me surprend pas, répondit simplement Forager.

\- Et vous croyez qu'il serait un bon élément ?

Forager soupira.

\- Il sait se battre. On aura beaucoup plus de chance si nous sommes plus nombreux.

\- Oui. Surtout que Lyzak ne nous rejoint plus sur le champ de bataille…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Elle est malade.

Il abaissa le regard.

Rollbar était attaché à une chaise, bâillonné. Il n'était pas encore réveillé. Tant mieux. Cela serait plus facile comme ça.

\- …Allez. Celui qui le réclame doit en avoir assez d'attendre.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

\- Et n'oublie pas la paie.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPITRE 64**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leur soutien régulier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Cette nuit, Drift rêva.

Ce ne fut pas un cauchemar…toutefois, cela ne fut pas non plus un rêve plaisant.

 _Il rêva de Dai Atlas. Pareil un flashback, il revivait la mort du leader du Cercle de la Lumière. Il revoyait Star Saber lui transpercer le spark._

 _« Primus te déteste »_

 _Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Dai Atlas qui était poignardé…Lorsque Drift abaissa le regard, il découvrit l'épée plantée à travers son propre chassis._

 _Près de lui, Wing le fixait. Il semblait déçu._

 _Une déception qui lui brisa le spark._

 _Son univers disparut. Il se retrouva dans l'ancien vaisseau de Shadow Raker._

 _Devant lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream…attachés au mur. Ils se débattaient chacun, essayant de se libérer. Jetstorm criait, pleurait, appelait à l'aide…_

 _Quant à Slipstream, il lui adressait un regard lourd de reproche._

 _« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas sauvés ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? » lui criait-il, le vocaliseur se brisant sous le coup de la rage._

 _La vue de Drift s'embua. Tout devenait flou…_

 _Enfin, il se retrouva aux pieds de Fracture. La lame de ce dernier en avant, il était sur le point de lui trancher les câbles…_

 _…_ _De façon similaire à leur dernier affrontement…_

 _« Abandonne. »_

 _Et la lame s'abattit lui._

* * *

Drift se réveilla en sursaut. Tout de suite, il chercha de l'air. Il rechercha son souffle. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son spark, sur ses câbles…même si au fond, il réalisait bien que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination…il craignait d'avoir reçu des coups mortels durant son sommeil.

Rien.

Peu à peu, Drift se calma. Il appliqua les exercices de Wing. Il devait reconcentrer son esprit. Il devait se détendre. Il ferma les optiques. Il inspira, expira. Il fit le vide autour de lui. Quand il rouvrit les optiques, il se retrouva dans la même chambre qu'à son arrivée. Les lanternes étaient toujours allumées. Cela portait un côté rassurant mais également…un côté sinistre.

Il finit par se redresser, avant de se mettre debout. Cela tourna légèrement, mais il se rattrapa au mur. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester allongé. Il attendit quelques secondes que cela passe avant de boîter doucement vers la porte pour quitter la chambre.

Il atterrit dans un long couloir sombre. Une grande porte rouge était au fond. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il remarqua un signe gravé dessus. Un symbole. Il représentait deux lames d'épées rouges et oranges se croisant. Il s'arrêta devant. Pendant un instant, il hésita. Il ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Etait-ce la sortie…ou autre chose ?

S'il s'agissait de la sortie…il n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir. Il repartirait à la recherche de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Pour autant…

Finalement, il pressa sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas la sortie. C'était une pièce aménagée, comme une espèce de garage. A l'intérieur, la fembot renarde préparait des cubes d'energon. Ses oreilles se dressèrent au bruit et se retourna vers Drift. Elle fut légèrement surprise. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il se repose davantage.

« Oh…Bonjour, l'accueillit-elle, sans un sourire. Elle paraissait presque timide. Quand il l'observa de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle portait une armure similaire à celle de Forager.

\- Bonjour…

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Je…oui.

Lyzak lui servit un cube. Drift la remercia et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je vais prévenir Forager.

Il se rappelait de leur dernier dialogue. Drift ne réagit pas. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, manifestement. Lyzak quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée du raton-laveur. Drift s'arrêta de boire, par politesse.

\- Ravi de vous voir en meilleure forme, lui déclara Forager.

Il lui souriait. Toutefois, son sourire ne portait aucune chaleur. Drift se redressa, se tenant droit. Forager saisit un cube que Lyzak lui tendit. Le bot orange ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Il finit par s'incliner. Il observa les optiques de Forager s'agrandirent. Cela l'étonna.

\- …Merci.

Après tout, c'était la seule chose à dire. Il n'avait pas été en état de lui témoigner de sa reconnaissance. Forager lui avait même fait part d'une remontrance. Le raton-laveur opina du chef, approbateur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de ceux à abandonner des bots en difficulté…Surtout quand il s'agit de Fracture…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Surtout quand ils combattent aussi bien…

Cela tiqua Drift. Ses épées…où étaient-elles ? Il toucha à peine le fourreau que Lyzak s'avança vers lui pour les lui présenter.

\- …Merci, répéta Drift en les reprenant.

\- Belles épées. Où les avez-vous reçues ?

Drift se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il être honnête ? Finalement, il choisit d'esquiver la question en y répondant de façon détournée.

\- Mon mentor me les a offertes.

\- Parfait.

Forager semblait satisfait de cette réponse. Il but son cube. La gorge de Drift se noua. Il se demandait s'il devait obtenir l'autorisation de partir…mais en même temps, une question particulière lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il choisit de la poser directement.

\- …Que sont les Ronins ?

Le raton-laveur haussa les épaules.

\- Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà expliqué, lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Mais…vous ne faites pas de politique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il répondit par la négative.

\- La politique n'est pas pour nous. Notre but n'est pas de gouverner, mais de survivre à notre façon.

\- …Quelle façon ?

Forager reposa son cube. Puis, ce qui lui déclara fit à Drift l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Nous sommes des mercenaires, chasseurs de prime.

Le bot orange se figea. Le sourire de Forager s'agrandit.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que Drift aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, plus il y repensait, plus il remarqua des nombreux indices qui auraient pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Leur haine vis-à-vis de Fracture, le commentaire de Forager par rapport aux primes du chasseur de prime…

Il repensait au dédain qu'avait démontré Rollbar vis-à-vis de cette profession. Drift ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir vis-à-vis d'eux. Bien sûr…c'était une profession détestable. Il en avait eu l'illustration avec le bot violet. Pour autant…Ils l'avaient sauvé.

\- Nous ne prenons aucune part au conflit, lui expliqua le raton-laveur. Chacun survit à sa manière.

\- …Il faut que je parte, répondit Drift.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps. Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient besoin de lui. Forager remarqua très bien sa réaction. Lyzak poussa un soupir.

\- Je sais que les chasseurs de primes ont mauvaise réputation, répondit le raton-laveur. Pour autant…nous ne sommes pas si mauvais qu'on le croit. Du moins, nous les Ronin.

Quelle différence ?

\- …Vous livrez des primes à des clients.

\- C'est la guerre, lui répliqua Forager. La plupart de nos primes sont des criminels de guerre recherchés. Nous ne choisissons aucun camp. Nous livrons des Decepticons aux Autobots tout comme nous livrons des Autobots aux Decepticons. Et croyez-moi…aucun d'eux ne sont des enfants de chœur.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est un travail comme un autre.

\- En quoi cela vous différencie-t-il de Fracture ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Forager fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, ses questions le dérangeaient. Lyzak et lui s'échangèrent un regard. Finalement, Forager sourit de nouveau.

\- Nous, au moins, au contraire de Fracture…nous avons une certaine éthique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je croyais que vous le connaissiez.

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Pas plus que ça. J'ignorais tout de son métier de chasseur de primes jusqu'à ce que nous nous évadions.

Le sourire de Forager s'agrandit davantage.

\- Fracture est un psychopathe, lui expliqua-t-il. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est l'argent. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêche pas de s'amuser avec ses primes.

\- S'amuser ? répéta Drift.

\- La plupart des primes recherchées ne survivent pas quand c'est lui qui les attrape. Encore plus quand l'affiche énonce explicitement « mort ou vif ». Nous essayons de les garder en vie. Fracture, lui…les préfère morts.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Drift à cette pensée. Forager poursuivit.

\- Sans compter que nous traitons nos prisonniers avec respect. Fracture les maltraite et les torture. Le nombre de fois que nous avons volé des primes à Fracture…je ne te raconte pas l'état dans lequel nous les trouvions. C'était assez…stupéfiant.

Pour autant, Drift pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Fracture torturer d'autres bots…Il observa la réaction de Lyzak. Elle approuvait silencieusement tout ce que disait Forager.

\- Donc, c'est pour cette raison que vous faites cela…pour contrer Fracture ?

\- Je pense que si vous étiez une prime recherchée, vous préfériez tomber sur nous plutôt que sur lui, non ? le questionna Forager.

Drift n'osait pas imaginer être une prime. Mais…si ce que disait Forager était vrai…A choisir, il préférerait être capturé par eux. Lyzak gardait un visage inexpressif. Forager continuait de sourire.

\- …Je dois partir, répéta Drift.

\- Il me semble que vous avez une dette envers nous, non ?

Drift s'arrêta.

Une dette ? Oui…Ils l'avaient sauvé.

Il leur devait quelque chose.

\- Oui…c'est vrai, admit Drift, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

Le Code de l'Honneur que lui avait transmis Wing lui revint en mémoire. Durant leurs leçons, Wing lui avait appris que tout service rendu devait être payé.

On te sauvait la vie…l'Honneur dictait qu'on place notre sauveur sous sa protection jusqu'à cette dette soit payée.

Etait-ce ce que Forager désirait de lui ?

\- …Que puis-je faire ?

Il devait partir à la recherche de Jetstorm et de Slipstream. Forager croisa les bras dans son dos, le toisant.

\- Nous devons capturer une prime Autobot, recherchée pour meurtres et mutilations d'officiers Decepticons.

Meurtres et mutilations…Un dégoût passa sur le visage de Drift.

\- …J'aimerais que tu nous aides à la capturer, compléta Forager.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Wing lui avait enseigné. Ce n'était pas une dette de vie. Il fixa Forager, hésitant. D'un côté, il repensait à Rollbar. Ce bot, même s'il avait commis des crimes, était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Il repensait à Fracture le capturant pour le livrer à un client, l'abandonnant à un sort incertain…

Mais d'un autre côté…Cette prime que les Ronin désirait, avait tué et torturé. Pour autant, Drift se sentait hypocrite de refuser que Rollbar soit livré et d'accepter d'en capturer une autre.

\- Fais-le…et nous te laisserons tranquille.

Mais s'il pouvait sortir d'ici…

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Forager qui grogna. Lyzak lui posa un bras sur l'épaule. Néanmoins, le raton-laveur ne poursuivit pas. Il grimaça légèrement, avant de répondre.

\- Ne tarde pas trop.

Drift hocha la tête. N'ayant pas d'autres options, il choisit de retourner à sa chambre. Il avait besoin de méditer…

…et de contacter quelqu'un.

\- Disposez-vous du réseau ici ? le questionna Drift.

Lyzak hocha la tête.

\- Nous possédons plusieurs Pads. Vous pouvez en utiliser un si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quelle raison ? le questionna Forager.

Drift soupira. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître trop soupçonneux. Autant être franc…

\- …Je recherche des Minicons.

\- Des Minicons ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ? demanda Forager.

Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Avait-il l'intention de l'aider à les retrouver ? Drift choisit de ne pas poursuivre.

\- …Je les ai perdus, de toute façon.

L'amertume le saisit. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où sur Cybertron. Il ignorait s'ils étaient vivants ou morts.

Pour autant, Lyzak lui emboîta le pas pour lui parler. D'un ton calme, elle l'informa.

\- Il y a plusieurs magasins aux alentours. Ils vendent des Minicons. Peut-être sont-ils là-bas ?

Des magasins de Minicon ? Drift en demeura scandalisé. Jusqu'au bout, ils étaient considérés comme des objets. Pour autant…cette information offrait une bonne piste de recherche.

\- …Merci.

Et il quitta le couloir.

* * *

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une dette de vie, Drift. »

Allongé sur son matelas, Drift faisait face à son mentor. Wing était assis à un bureau. Il reconnaissait par les alentours la salle de réunion. Dès qu'il entendit sa voix, cela procura au bot orange un bien fou.

Sans compter que Wing était toujours de bon conseil…Il saurait l'aider.

La joie avait envahi Wing à l'instant où Drift le contacta. Mais lorsqu'il finit de lui raconter son histoire, l'air du bot blanc se fit plus sombre. Il fixa Drift, suspicieux.

\- Je le sais, répondit Drift. Mais ils m'ont sauvé. L'honneur me dicte de…

\- Ce n'est pas une dette de vie, lui répéta Wing. Une dette de vie implique une vie pour une vie. Capturer un bot pour les remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie…ce n'est pas équitable.

Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas équitable. Car ce qu'ils demandaient de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils l'avaient sauvé.

Wing abaissa le regard, pensif.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te retiennent prisonnier ? l'interrogea le bot blanc.

\- …Non.

Du moins, Drift ne le pensait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Wing.

\- Tu dois partir, Drift. Même s'ils t'ont sauvé…Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans. Ne t'embarque pas sur un terrain inconnu. Tu ignores tout de ces gens.

Drift avait envie de suivre ses conseils. Il savait que son mentor avait raison.

Pourtant…

\- Ils ne sont pas Decepticon.

\- Je ne juge pas les chasseurs de prime en général, le corrigea Wing. Je ne juge personne. Mais s'ils ont l'intention de t'entrainer dans une mauvaise direction…tu dois quitter les lieux.

Mais…Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient perdus. Ils avaient disparu dans la nature.

Et Drift était recherché par les Autobots. S'il se faisait attraper tandis qu'il les recherchait…

Ici au moins, il était en sécurité. Enfin…pour l'instant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Wing.

\- …Drift…

Le ton de Wing s'était radouci.

\- …Tu sais que tu peux revenir ici. Aux Cités de Cristal.

Drift le fixa tristement.

Revenir aux Cités de Cristal…réintégrer le Cercle de la Lumière…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, que Wing lui proposait…

Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait demeurer à un endroit que le Cercle de la Lumière.

C'était extrêmement tentant…mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

\- …Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Tu es libre de tes propres décisions, Drift. Mais…rappelle-toi que…tu es toujours chez toi, là-bas.

Chez moi…une maison…

Sa maison…

Oui. Il pouvait y revenir…

Mais pas sans Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Et Shadow Raker connaissait déjà leur cachette…

Drift hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi…je désirerais être chez moi.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Wing. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler…Pour autant, il allait devoir couper la communication.

\- …Merci, Wing. Je sais que je ne te le dirais jamais assez mais…merci pour cette chance que tu m'as donnée.

Et la réponse de Wing fut tellement surprenante que Drift ressentit une bouffée de bien-être lorsque le bot blanc lui déclara :

\- Je ne te le dirais jamais assez…mais je t'aime.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPITRE 65**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leur soutien ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« C'était lui ? »

Wing se retourna. Il venait d'éteindre son Pad, l'ayant posé sur son bureau. Axe se tenait à l'entrée, le contemplant d'un air inquiet. Wing hocha la tête, s'essuyant les optiques. Recontacter Drift lui avait procuré bien d'émotions…la joie, le regret, la tristesse…

…Mais également, lui déclarer ses sentiments, qui avaient pourtant été suffisamment éloquents lorsqu'il était encore au Cercle de la Lumière…cela l'avait bouleversé davantage. Il n'avait jamais une telle chose avec Gasket…et n'avait jamais osé les lui avouer, même après son départ…

Axe s'approcha, s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- …Comment va-t-il ?

Wing hésita sur la réponse. Finalement, il décida d'être honnête et lui expliqua la décision avec ses propres mots. Malgré les balbutiements, Axe comprit très rapidement. Il écarquilla les optiques, fixant Wing, atterré.

\- …Il s'est foutu dans un sacré pétrin, s'écria le bot violet et jaune.

\- Je me demande si on ne devrait pas aller l'aider, fit Wing.

Axe fronça les sourcils.

\- Wing…De ce que tu me racontes, Drift est avec des chasseurs de prime. Decepticons, en plus.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Decepticons, ce sont des Ronin, lui rétorqua Wing, plutôt sèchement.

Depuis la mort de Dai Atlas, Wing et Axe étaient ceux qui dirigeaient le Cercle de la Lumière. Selon la hiérarchie, après Dai Atlas et Star Saber, Wing aurait dû devenir le leader. Toutefois, il avait refusé et avait préféré cogérer avec ses camarades. Pour plusieurs raisons. Il pensait qu'il ne possédait pas les compétences nécessaires pour diriger. De plus, une fois sa décision prise, Axe, Wing et Outrigger étaient tombés d'accord sur un point : Dai Atlas avait commis des erreurs. Même s'il avait souhaité le meilleur pour défendre la vraie Cybertron, les règles auraient dû être davantage assouplies. Ils avaient eu pour but de protéger la culture ancestrale de Cybertron ainsi que les cybertronniens, mais en les expulsant et les rejetant à la moindre erreur, en raison de leur passé, de leur religion, de leur préférence, personne n'était protégé. Ils ne pouvaient plus demeurer en-dehors du conflit. Tôt ou tard, ils devront intervenir. Les Cités de Cristal devront entrer dans l'arène. Pas en faveur d'un ou de l'autre faction. Mais dans le but d'obtenir une paix durable.

Les responsabilités d'Outrigger avaient également été accrues. Wing et Axe l'autorisaient à quitter la base régulièrement, mais à la condition qu'il leur indique toujours sa position et qu'il soit accompagné de Beak. Wing n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de le laisser sortir ni même d'augmenter sa charge de travail, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu leur leader. Chacun devait mettre la main à la pâte.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois, même si Esmeral venait régulièrement les assister pour les informer de la situation des Cités de cristal. Elle les informait d'éventuels dangers comme la présence de troupes de pirates ou de marchands d'esclave. De même, ses discours dans les ruelles avaient changé. Même si elle évoquait Solus Prime et affichait librement sa religion, ses sujets s'orientaient davantage sur le conflit de Cybertron et elle faisait en sorte que chacun prenne véritablement conscience du mal que cela avait engendré et que cela engendrerait davantage si chacun demeurait enfermé chez lui, sans combattre.

Le ton d'Axe devint plus calme, même si une tension était encore présente.

\- Decepticon ou Ronin…quelle différence ? répondit-il. Ils partagent la même origine…

\- Axe…tu commences à parler comme Dai Atlas, lui rappela doucement Wing.

\- Ce que je veux dire…c'est que Drift semble être revenu à ses mauvais jours.

Le bot blanc le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réflexion. Surtout qu'elles venaient d'Axe…Il aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elles émanent de Dai Atlas mais…Axe le surprenait. De manière négative.

\- Je pensais que tu serais prêt à l'accueillir. Je croyais que tu lui accorderais une seconde chance.

Axe croisa les bras. Il avait remarqué l'attitude de Wing. Le bot blanc n'avait jamais été aussi froid envers quiconque, à l'exception de Star Saber.

\- Je suis prêt à l'accueillir. Je lui ai accordé une deuxième chance. Ce que je veux dire, Wing, c'est que…parfois, il ne faut pas devenir trop optimiste par rapport aux gens.

\- Tu sais qu'il est l'un des nôtres, Axe ? Dai Atlas l'a intégré au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Oui, approuva Axe, employant maintenant le même ton que Wing à son égard. Mais il est parti. Il a quitté le groupe.

Cela réduisit Wing au silence.

Puis Axe se radoucit. Le bot violet et jaune le fixait tristement. Wing ne put affronter son regard.

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'il revienne aussi, tu sais. Mais…c'est son choix. Tu ne pourras pas lui faire changer d'avis.

Il avait raison…Mais pour Wing, cela faisait mal.

Surtout que Drift n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration.

\- On se reverra…répondit Wing, sa voix se brisant. Je suis sûr qu'un jour…je le reverrai.

\- …Sans aucun doute, répondit Axe, sans trop y croire.

Oui…ce n'était pas un adieu.

Axe se leva. Il tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau, non sans lui avoir adressé une dernière déclaration.

\- …J'aimerais vraiment que tu trouves le bonheur, Wing. Tu le mérites, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Wing ne répondit pas. Il se couvrit le visage d'une main.

Axe quitta la pièce et Wing laissa les larmes couler.

* * *

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Jetstorm : je l'ignore.

Ils marchaient depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de chez le marchand de Minicons. Jetstorm et Slipstream regardèrent aux alentours. Il commençait à faire sombre. La nuit tombait sur Sistex et malgré l'éclairement des buildings autour de la cité, ils ignoraient complètement quelle direction prendre. Ils avaient encore du mal à lire les panneaux d'indication, quoique quand bien même ils sauraient les déchiffrer, Jetstorm pensait que cela ne les aiderait pas beaucoup. Ils étaient des Minicons, la cité était trop grande et trop vaste pour eux…

Et ils ne disposaient d'aucun indice pour localiser Monsieur Drift…Jetstorm lâcha un soupir désespéré et exténué. Pour lui, c'était perdu d'avance. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin…

Et ce n'était pas le seul problème…Ils avaient été attaqués par des Autobots. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez un marchand de Minicons…Peut-être il y en avait-il d'autres dans la nature ? Sûrement. Et surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la distance entre Sistex et Iacon…

Si Shadow Raker revenait…ils n'auraient aucune protection. Personne ne les assisterait.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Jetstorm replongea dans des souvenirs flous quoique douloureux. Cela le ramenait des millénaires en arrière, quand il errait dans les ruelles, cherchant de l'energon, un Maître, un but. Il fixa Slipstream. Amèrement, il supposait que son partenaire avait également subi la même chose. Quoique Slipstream lui répétait souvent que ses années dans la rue en tant que sans-abri n'avait pas été aussi horrible, puisqu'il passait la plupart de son temps à jouer à la balle…avant qu'un Cyclone ne la lui prenne.

Cette anecdote avait légèrement amusé Jetstorm…quoique pour Slipstream, ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il rêvait de revoir cette balle un jour. Jetstorm s'était demandé où il l'avait dénichée.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait trouver un abri pour dormir, lui conseilla Slipstream. J'ai peur des pluies d'acide.

\- …Tu as peut-être raison. Il y a peut-être un refuge pour nous pas loin.

Les pluies d'acide…Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène puisqu'ils étaient restés au domaine de Shadow Raker depuis le début du conflit. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ce danger. Mais Jetstorm avait maintenant peur d'y faire face…surtout que les bots à qui ils avaient demandé abri n'avaient pas été prompts à partager leur toit avec des Minicons…quand ils avaient encore des toits non détruits par les bombardements.

Tandis qu'ils passaient à travers une rue, ils tombèrent brusquement sur un bot qui courait en sens inverse. Un bot rouge et vert, l'air paniqué qui accéléra davantage quand il croisa le regard de Jetstorm. Il semblait fuir quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui- commença Slipstream quand brusquement, le bot le heurta, le faisant tomber par terre.

\- Slipstream ! cria Jetstorm avant de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Restez pas sur mon chemin, sales miniatures !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fuyait ? Jetstorm aida Slipstream à se redresser, ce dernier encore un peu étourdi par le choc. Les deux Minicons s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Au loin de la rue, plusieurs silhouettes. Un groupe de plusieurs bots…Jetstorm en compta trois au total. Des couleurs diverses se détachaient du gris des rues de Cybertron, nageant en plein brouillard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria Slipstream.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais il faut se planquer !

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'Autobots…De loin, il était difficile de distinguer leurs insignes. Il pensait que les Autobots les recaptureraient pour les revendre au marchant de Minicons. Ou à un autre encore pire. Qu'ils retourneraient à la case départ…

Le bot continua sa course, accélérant davantage. Il se transforma même en son mode véhicule pour aller plus vite. Manifestement, les poursuivants eurent la même idée et Slipstream poussa Jetstorm contre le mur pour les éviter tandis que chacun des bots se transformaient en leur mode véhicule.

Un buggy, un tracteur…

Ni Jetstorm ni Slipstream n'y crurent.

Sur le coup, aucun ne réagit lorsqu'une voiture orange apparut à l'horizon.

Une voiture orange et noire…Ils ne pensèrent même pas à lui. Après tout, il y avait de nombreux bots sur Cybertron qui possédaient ce modèle.

De plus, cela serait trop beau…

Non. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne voulurent pas y croire…au moins jusqu'à ce que la voiture orange s'arrête brusquement auprès d'eux.

« …Jetstorm…Slipstream… »

Et une voix extrêmement familière se leva.

Le temps fut comme figé. Slipstream et Jetstorm mirent quelques minutes avant de réaliser qui se tenait devant eux.

\- …Monsieur Drift !

Slipstream réagit le premier. Jetstorm fut trop choqué pour parler.

Drift se retransforma. L'instant d'après, Slipstream et Jetstorm se précipitèrent vers eux pour lui étreindre les jambes. Ils n'y croyaient plus. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'ils le retrouveraient. Et au vu de l'attitude du bot orange, ce sentiment était partagé.

\- On a eu si peur !

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

Drift ne rendit pas leur étreinte. Pourtant, il ne les rejetta pas. Il se racla la gorge. Manifestement, cela le gênait. Slipstream adressa un coup d'œil à Jetstorm. Finalement, les deux le lâchèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- C'est…long à expliquer. Et vous ? Où étiez-vous passés ?

\- On était…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Derrière eux, une voix. Ils se retournèrent. C'était la buggy qui s'était arrêtée.

\- …Forager…

\- Tu as une dette envers nous ! On a une prime à attraper ! Maintenant !

La buggy accéléra à nouveau, non sans lui avoir lancé :

\- Ne perdons pas notre temps !

\- Monsieur Drift…Qui sont-ils ? demanda Jetstorm.

Drift poussa un soupir. Finalement, sans aucune explication, il leur tendit les poignets. Le message était clair.

\- Monsieur Drift ?

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'heure…il vaut mieux leur obéir.

\- Mais…

\- Faites ce que je vous dis.

Il leur adressa un signe de tête. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne comprenaient pas. Mais…les ordres étaient les ordres. Ils devaient l'écouter.

Finalement, ils retournèrent à leurs formes disque avant de se rattacher aux poignets de Drift qui se retransforma en son mode véhicule.

Et qui partit à la poursuite de l'individu, suivant les autres.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAP66**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leur soutien régulier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review. Cela fait toujours plaisir !**

Ils étaient partis depuis plus de cinq heures, maintenant.

Dans sa chambre, Lyzak attendait. Qui ? Personne en particulier. Il s'agissait seulement d'un moment calme et paisible. L'un de ces moments qui devenaient de plus en plus rares et qu'elle n'arrivait à obtenir que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule à la base des Ronin. Les optiques dans le vague, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où elle était capable d'accomplir des tâches et de se rendre utile. A la cause Ronin, à la chasse aux primes, au traitement des prisonniers…les autres Ronin estimaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bug informatique sans incidence et qu'elle se remettrait rapidement sur pieds.

Mais certains jours…elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever. Elle était obligée de rester allongée, avait beaucoup de mal à respirer ou même à avaler de l'energon. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait faible. Elle se sentait impuissante. Forager, Autoclave ou même d'autres Ronin, ne se privaient pas de le lui faire remarquer quand elle se retrouvait seule et qu' _il_ n'était pas présent pour l'épauler. Elle était supposée être une combattante. Une Ronin redoutable. Oui. C'était ce qu'elle avait été. Forager l'avait recueillie après un combat intense entre elle et une prime qu'ils traquaient. L'attitude de Forager avec le bot orange l'avait replongée dans ces souvenirs, dans ses débuts ici dans l'équipe.

Pour autant, même si cela faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle travaillait avec eux, elle était loin de la personne dont elle avait été fière à ses débuts.

Lyzak se demandait combien de temps cela durerait. Pas trop longtemps, elle espérait. Même si Forager avait d'autres Ronin sur qui s'appuyer pour chasser, elle ignorait si le raton-laveur la garderait. Et elle ignorait s' _il_ la suivrait…

Elle poussa un autre soupir. Soudain elle entendit les portes se déverrouiller, laissant le nouvel arrivant pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le reconnaître. Elle le sentit s'approcher de lui et son museau se cala dans son cou pour un baiser.

« Comment se sent ma petite femme, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle le laissa faire. Il était de bonne humeur. Elle le sentait. Pourtant, elle se montrait toujours dans la retenue à son égard. Finalement, elle se retourna et il passa une patte sur son front.

\- Ouah. On dirait que cela ne va pas mieux. C'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais.

Elle ne répondit pas. Foxtrot la toisait dans un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude, même s'il démontrait davantage la première émotion.

\- Il nous faut un médic. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Ils ne travailleront jamais pour nous, fit doucement Lyzak, fatiguée d'entendre les mêmes mots tous les soirs.

\- Eh bien ils obéiront. Si je dois en traquer un, je le ferai sans hésiter. C'est leur travail. Autrement, ils ne seront qu'inutiles.

\- Forager ne le souhaitera jamais.

Et Foxtrot serait capable de le tuer avant même qu'il ne leur soit utile.

\- …Comment a été la chasse ? finit-elle par lui demander, essayant de changer de sujet.

Le sourire de son mari revint. Lui et Stilts avaient été envoyés par Forager traquer une prime qui avait été localisée sur Aquatron. La chasse avait duré de nombreux jours et à présent, ils venaient de rentrer. Manifestement, cela s'était bien passé…

Pour lui. Pas pour la prime.

\- Il a essayé de nous diviser pour nous avoir un par un, ricana Foxtrot. Il n'a pas réussi. Il a joué, il a perdu. En même temps, contre nous…qui pourrait bien avoir le dessus ?

En disant ces mots, sa patte oscillait le canon rangé dans son dos. Un canon très large, orange. Il adorait l'utiliser. Oh oui. C'était son bijou.

Auparavant, elle appréciait l'écouter lui raconter sa journée, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Aujourd'hui…plus autant. Cet intérêt avait disparu, le dégoût ayant pris place. Pour autant, il était son mari. Elle l'avait accepté comme il l'était…et jamais les autres Ronin, à l'exception de Forager, n'osaient la critiquer lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

Même si ces derniers temps, cela devenait de plus en plus tendu. Pas en raison de ce qu'elle avait, mais un sentiment de lassitude, de fatigue la prenait au corps.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans conviction.

\- Ha. J'ai ramené un cadeau pour toi.

Il glissa sa patte derrière son dos. Il la ressortit, tenant quelque chose de brillant.

Un collier. Fait d'un métal Cybertronien devenu rare depuis le conflit. Lyzak le fixa. Il était rouge, luisant à la lumière des lanternes. Foxtrot se rapprocha d'elle et le lui tendit.

\- Il est beau, non ?

\- …Très.

Il était magnifique…pourtant, Lyzak n'était pas heureuse. Avant, elle aurait éclaté de joie. Elle aurait embrassé Foxtrot à pleine bouche. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les choses de valeur. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait rejoint les Ronin. Leur cause rapportait.

Mais aujourd'hui…tout lui semblait si superficiel. Néanmoins, elle embrassa Foxtrot pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Foxtrot entoura sa taille de ses bras pour une étreinte intense. Une fois qu'ils se détachèrent, Foxtrot décrocha la sacoche attachée à sa taille. Il en ressortit la tête du bot qu'ils avaient traqué. Les optiques éteintes, il arborait encore une grimace horrifiée. Sa dernière expression avant que le canon de Foxtrot ne le frappe.

\- J'en fais quoi ? Je la range ?

Lyzak frémit légèrement. Tandis que Foxtrot s'éloignait, elle l'interpella.

\- …Forager a recruté un nouveau membre potentiel.

\- Tiens donc ?

Foxtrot s'arrêta. Toujours la tête du bot dans ses bras, il la toisa avec curiosité.

\- C'est un combattant, expliqua-t-elle. Il manie le katana et l'épée. Forager croit qu'il nous serait utile.

\- Quel est son mode animal ?

La question habituelle à chaque fois qu'un nouvel individu intégrait les Ronin.

\- Un tigre ? Un serpent ?

\- Il n'a pas de mode animal, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Et l'expression de Foxtrot changea.

Ses changements d'humeur étaient toujours brutaux. Tout de suite, il devint plus hostile, plus agressif. Pas à son égard. Mais à l'égard de Forager.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu veux dire que c'est un bot normal ?

Il avait toujours haï les bots sans mode animal. Pour une raison qui datait même d'avant le début du conflit. Ceux avec un mode animal n'étaient pas bien vus. Autant par les Autobots que les Decepticons. Optimus et Megatron les traitaient avec mépris. Et Foxtrot avait également subi des discriminations de leur part. Aujourd'hui, il estimait que travailler en tant que Ronin demeurait une bonne vengeance. Il pouvait traquer, tuer ces bots en jugeant qu'ils le méritaient. Toutefois, Lyzak savait que ce n'était pas la seule véritable raison.

Foxtrot avait besoin de tuer. Pour lui, c'était comme une pulsion qu'il fallait assouvir.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait gagné le surnom de « Terreur Heureuse » au sein des Ronin. Chacun en avait un. Celui de Lyzak était « la nuit Rouge ». Toutefois, dès qu'on mentionnait les Ronin, la Terreur Heureuse restait le plus connu.

\- …Forager juge qu'il a du potentiel. Surtout qu'il nous a aidés à voler une prime de Fracture.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette ordure !

Il pressa la tête du bot dans ses mains. Sa rage reprenait. Il s'emportait sur tous les objets situés à proximité.

Et aux autres personnes aussi. Même s'il n'avait encore jamais frappé Lyzak.

Cette attitude la renvoyait à ces peurs qui la hantaient chaque nuit.

\- Un bot normal…Au sein des Ronin…Forager avait toujours répété et répété que cela ne se produirait jamais.

Lyzak se mordit la lèvre.

Ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer ne le calmerait pas davantage.

Bien au contraire.

\- …Il pense que nous sommes différents de Fracture.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Son regard devint maintenant glacial.

\- …Il pense bien limiter le nombre de primes tuées pour le convaincre de nous rejoindre.

Foxtrot poussa un rugissement strident.

Malgré elle, Lyzak recula.

Il pressa tellement fort sur la tête de l'ancienne prime que cette dernière finit par exploser en energon, recouvrant le sol autour de lui. Il balança ce qui en restait contre le mur avant de se précipiter dehors pour sortir d'un pas lourd et enragé.

Lyzak fut à nouveau seule. Pour autant, elle n'était pas sereine. Ses oreilles se baissèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était effrayée.

Une de ses pattes se posa sur son ventre. Comme un moyen de se rassurer.

* * *

Le bot était rapide, malgré le fait qu'il n'utilise pas son mode véhicule.

Pour autant, les Ronin étaient encore plus rapides. Ils redoublèrent chacun de vitesse, Drift et Autoclave roulant chacun sur un côté pour le cerner, tandis que Forager demeurait au centre.

Tandis qu'il le poursuivait, Drift essayait de ne pas répondre aux questions de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils étaient concentrés. Toutefois, il sentait leur incompréhension. Ils étaient perdus quant à la situation.

La question à laquelle il n'osait pas répondre revenait sans cesse.

« Pourquoi le poursuit-on ? »

Dans sa tête, Drift essayait de trouver toutes les bonnes raisons.

Il repensait à sa dernière conversation avec Wing. Pendant un instant, il avait été tenté de revenir au Cercle de la Lumière.

Wing lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Cette déclaration…lui avait fait un choc. Mais en même temps, cela lui avait causé énormément de bien. Une émotion qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'en compagnie du bot blanc et qu'il avait retrouvée par cette seule conversation.

Wing l'aimait.

Il avait désiré son mentor…et cela avait été réciproque.

Et il aurait dû y répondre.

Oui, je t'aime aussi. J'aurais dû te l'avouer bien avant.

Mais malgré sa haine envers Shadow Raker, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressasser les mots de ce dernier quand il s'agissait de question de survie.

 _« C'est une faiblesse de se soucier des autres. Cette erreur est souvent fatale. »_

Aujourd'hui, la survie redevenait un sujet primordial pour lui. Cela l'avait toujours été. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à l'oublier durant sa formation au Cercle de la Lumière.

L'amour et la survie…était-ce compatible ?

Il accéléra.

Il aurait dû répondre à sa confession…mais peut-être aurait-ce été une mauvaise idée. Sa propre survie ne devait passer après ses sentiments.

Pour autant, Wing…

Il n'approuverait pas ce qu'il faisait actuellement.

Bientôt, la prime se retrouva piégée dans une impasse. Toutefois, les Ronins étaient encore bien loin. Drift releva le regard. La prime n'avait qu'à escalader un mur.

Et il avait tout le temps de le faire. La preuve, le bot commençait déjà à s'enfuir.

Près de lui, Forager grognait.

Drift fixait leur bot.

On demandait sa tête. Pour qu'ils le livrent au commanditaire.

Ce dernier…qu'allait-il en faire ?

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Pendant un instant, Drift se demandait s'il ne devait pas ralentir. Il pouvait le laisser s'échapper. Prétendre qu'il avait été trop lent pour le rattraper.

Il repensa aux mots de Forager.

Il était coupable de meurtre et de mutilation. Tous les crimes étaient devenus égaux depuis le conflit. Mais celui-ci…était un crime particulièrement monstrueux.

De même…il avait une dette à régler. Pas une dette de vie…mais cela demeurait une dette.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne la réglait pas ?

« Il va nous échapper ! » cria Autoclave.

Drift le remarquait bien. Il avait déjà enjambé le mur. Ils n'y arriveraient pas à temps.

Pour autant…

Finalement, Drift se retransforma en son mode normal.

Tout de suite, il entendit les crissements de pneus derrière lui. Forager freina brusquement, manquant de déraper.

\- Par Primus ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

Drift l'ignora.

Il leva les bras.

\- Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Ils ne pourraient pas l'affronter.

Mais s'ils pouvaient…

Les deux Minicons ne contestèrent aucun ordre.

Et à ce moment-là, Drift s'en voulut.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

D'un mouvement sec, il les relâcha.

Les deux disques furent déployés, volant dans le ciel, coupant l'air. Un disque rouge et un disque noir. Tous les deux volant dans la même direction.

Le même objectif…

Et avant même que le bot n'ait pu passer par-dessus le mur, les deux disques le percutèrent à l'arrière du casque.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, le bot tomba en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol. Forager et Autoclave se précipitèrent sur lui. Drift gardait les bras tendus, autorisant Jetstorm et Slipstream à se rattacher à lui.

Chacun par un bras, Autoclave et Forager trainèrent le bot au sol. Le raton-laveur se retourna vers Drift.

\- …Tu utilises des Minicons ?

Drift hocha la tête. Il y avait de la reconnaissance dans les optiques du raton-laveur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ils sont utiles. Tout comme toi.

\- …Pardon ?

Il était sur le point de lui demander si sa dette était payée. Mais il se retint de poser cette question.

\- Trois pour le prix d'un, continua Forager. On a besoin de plus de bots comme toi, de nos jours.

A ces mots, Drift se figea.

Avait-il déjà entendu cette phrase un jour ?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était utile à la société.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPITRE 67**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leur soutien régulier. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Debout sur le toit d'un building, Fracture avait observé la scène.

Quand il avait entendu parler de la prime, poursuivie pour meurtre et mutilation, Fracture n'avait pensé qu'au bénéfice que cela lui rapporterait. 1000 Shanix. Pour Fracture, cette somme ne valait pas grand-chose mais en temps de guerre, tout argent était bon à gagner.

Malheureusement, il était arrivé trop tard. Il était monté, s'était allongé sur le toit, avait préparé et chargé son canon, le pointant avec précision sur le bot qui courait à travers les ruelles.

Il était entré dans son champ. Mais à l'instant où il avait posé les doigts pour presser sur la gâchette, le bot avait été assommé. Par deux projectiles émanant d'une direction inconnue.

Surpris, Fracture avait baissé son canon. Tout de suite, il avait attrapé ses jumelles pour mieux observer ce qui se passait en bas.

On poursuivait le bot. Et lorsqu'il vit le buggy se transformer, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Les Ronin. Dès l'instant où il aperçut le raton-laveur, la haine et la rage l'avaient repris en repensant à leur dernière rencontre.

Quelque part, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Les voleurs de prime restaient toujours dans les parages, comme des vautours prêts à fondre sur leur proie. Mais cette fois-ci…ils y étaient allés trop loin. Fracture avait tout orchestré pour ramener Rollbar à celui qui désirait sa tête…et les Ronin étaient arrivés par-derrière, profitant d'un moment pour le lui voler.

Et dès que ses optiques se posèrent sur un certain bot orange qui se transforma, le spark de Fracture manqua un battement.

Et sa rage s'accentua lorsqu'il le reconnut.

Drift.

Ça aussi, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Son ancien compagnon de cellule…Oh oui, Fracture se remémorait bien leur dernier dialogue. Fracture était cruel. Fracture livrait un bot qui ne lui avait rien fait, l'abandonnant à son sort…

Drift qui répétait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'aider ce bot…qu'il le faisait parce que c'était la chose à faire…

En se rappelant ces paroles, les doigts de Fracture se resserra sur son canon. S'il pouvait, il le briserait par sa seule poigne.

Pendant un instant, Fracture l'avait presque cru. Presque. Drift avait été un bon acteur. Il aurait pu jouer dans un théâtre.

Un Samaritain…comme s'il pouvait en exister sur Cybertron. Surtout en ces temps de guerre.

Non. Drift n'en était pas un. Il était un chasseur de prime…mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il travaillerait avec les Ronin.

Non…Les Ronin avaient tous adopté un mode animal. Drift était le premier bot Ronin qu'il rencontrait.

Quel hypocrite. Il avait agi comme tel pour s'approprier sa prime.

Il s'était bien moqué de lui et pour cela, il le paierait. Après tout, Drift avait avoué être un voleur. Oh oui. Voleur un jour, voleur toujours. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de prime.

Qu'à cela ne tienne…

Mais Fracture possédait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Des gadgets sophistiqués.

Fracture sortit quelque chose de son chassis. Ses mini-drones. Ils ressemblaient à des mouches, mais ils pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Ainsi il pourrait visionner la conversation et connaître toutes leurs intentions.

Après avoir connecté le drone à son Pad, Fracture appuya sur le bouton et le lança en direction du groupe. Les Ronin avaient déjà collecté le bot. Le raton-laveur l'avait plaqué sur son épaule. Quant à Drift, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Fracture aperçut les projectiles qui étaient tombés au sol.

Les projectiles se transformèrent. Des Minicons. Un orange et un noir, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Fracture fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce ceux que Drift recherchait durant leur temps en prison ? Et il les avait retrouvés ?

Le bot orange tendait les poignets vers eux. Tout de suite, les Minicons se transformèrent pour s'y rattacher, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel.

Fracture soupira. Néanmoins, cela l'impressionnait un peu. A eux deux, les Minicons avaient assommé un bot sans aucun problème.

Il devait admettre…il s'agissait de bons outils.

Mine de rien, il enclencha les micros pour écouter. Le raton-laveur s'adressait à Drift.

« As-tu déjà fait cela avant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Capturer des primes.

Drift secoua la tête. Fracture régla davantage le volume.

\- Parce que, pour une première fois…tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, continua le raton-laveur.

\- Monsieur Drift est devenu notre Déployeur il y a cela très peu de temps, expliqua l'un des Minicons.

Le noir. Le raton-laveur approuva.

\- Bien. Tu as de bons outils.

\- Ce ne-

Drift se coupa de lui-même. Fracture haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait-il souhaité dire ?

Peu importait.

\- …Ma dette est payée.

\- Effectivement.

Une dette ? pensa Fracture, surpris.

\- Mais…fit le Ronin. Je ne te cache pas que…nous avons besoin de plus de membres. Des membres un peu comme toi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ainsi, Drift n'était pas avec eux. Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

\- Eh bien…nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, expliqua le raton-laveur. Et certains de nos membres ne sont pas en mesure de travailler efficacement.

La caméra se focalisa sur le troisième Ronin avec eux. Il s'agissait d'un Ronin avec un mode ressemblant à une hyène. De toute façon, s'il se souvenait bien, Fracture les avait déjà tous croisé au moins une fois. En tout cas, celui-ci paraissait choqué. A cause de l'annonce du raton-laveur ?

La caméra pointa Drift à nouveau. Celui-ci paraissait perplexe.

\- Je…je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas venu pour cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Avez-vous une destination à rejoindre en particulier ?

Le bot orange ne répondit pas.

Fracture devinait aisément. Il n'en avait aucune.

\- Dès qu'on capture une prime pour les Ronin, tu peux déjà te considérer comme un membre à part entière du clan, déclara le raton-laveur avec un sourire. Tu es des nôtres.

\- Mais…je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une dette de vie.

\- Hm…je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les dettes quand elles ne concernaient pas l'argent.

Sur ce point, Fracture admettait que le raton-laveur et lui-même se rejoignaient.

\- Tu nous as été utile. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure…la société a besoin de plus de bots comme toi.

Cela laissa Drift sans voix.

Apparemment pour lui, il s'agissait du plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Fracture demeura sur ses gardes.

La caméra ne quittait jamais le visage du samouraï.

\- D'une certaine manière, les primes ont également besoin de nous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour les protéger de Fracture.

 _Pour les protéger de lui…_

Quelle ironie. Se croyaient-ils meilleurs que lui ?

Le ton qu'employait le raton-laveur…Fracture le connaissait.

Ce ton…quand on essayait de soudoyer quelqu'un à commettre quelque chose. Et aux vues de l'expression du bot orange, cela semblait marcher.

\- Pourquoi les protéger de lui ?

\- On te l'a déjà dit. Fracture torture ses victimes. Il ne les épargne que très rarement. Il les livre pour recevoir l'argent.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous ?

Bonne question, Drift.

\- …Nous les capturons pour leur donner une chance de s'expliquer. Pour les aider et leur donner une chance de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Un nouveau départ ?

Le raton-laveur s'approcha davantage.

\- Tout le monde est rattrapé par ses péchés un jour ou l'autre. Je pense que vous en avez fait vous-même les frais. Seulement, certains crimes sont pardonnables. D'autres…non. Mais seuls les pécheurs choisissent de changer ou non.

Fracture manqua de s'écrouler au risque de tomber du toit, tellement il riait. C'était tellement absurde ! tellement ironique !

Ils leur offraient une chance de s'expliquer alors que Fracture, le méchant pas beau, les tuait sans discernement ?

Il y avait de la vérité dans les paroles du raton-laveur. Fracture n'épargnait pas ses victimes non plus. Mais ça…c'était juste une blague. Bien sûr qu'ils le faisaient pour l'argent ! Pas pour autre chose.

En tout cas, ce raton-laveur s'avérait beaucoup plus manipulateur qu'il ne laissait le transparaître.

Et cela fit mouche chez le bot orange.

\- …leur donner une chance de se racheter ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ne souhaites-tu pas sauver ces bots de Fracture ?

Drift baissa la tête.

Fracture croisa les bras, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine curiosité.

Elle fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne le crut.

\- …Peut-être.

\- Bien, répondit le raton-laveur approbateur. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à passer quelques jours dans notre base. Vous prendrez votre décision plus tard.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Drift. Fracture grogna malgré lui. Finalement, il déconnecta le Pad. Le drone avait probablement déjà disparu.

Finalement, il quitta le toit.

Peu à peu, la colère lui revenait. Il était enragé contre les Ronin. Deux fois. Deux fois ils lui avaient volé des primes. Rollbar et puis l'autre bot. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Il s'en fichait.

Deux fois, cela avait été à cause de Drift.

Fracture prit une inspiration. Il allait lui causer des ennuis, aussi ?

C'était une gêne qu'il devrait neutraliser tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'heure…il attendait d'observer.

Néanmoins, cela lui faisait prendre conscience de quelque chose.

Leur groupe avait grossi. Drift et ses outils l'avaient rejoint.

Plus tard, cela pourrait lui poser problème.

Fracture leva les optiques. Il y avait bien une solution mais il était hors de question. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un collaborateur. Il y avait d'autres chasseurs de prime sur Cybertron. Certains formaient des groupes. Mais il n'en faisait pas partie.

Il possédait sa propre entreprise. Et il s'y tiendrait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés sans rien faire.

Après s'être bien assuré que le groupe avait quitté les lieux, Fracture partit à son tour.

Il devait se montrer meilleur qu'eux. La prochaine prime avait déjà été localisée sur l'écran de son Pad.

* * *

La cible en question était un robot poursuivi pour trahison. Fracture jeta un vague coup d'œil à la photo tandis que son vaisseau atterrissait du côté de Polyhex. Il avait l'air niais. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Une fois que son vaisseau fut posé et que les moteurs furent coupés, Fracture se transforma en son mode motocycle, roulant jusqu'au lieu indiqué de la position.

Il dénicha le prix presque tout de suite.

Une fois que le bot en question entra dans son champ de vision, Fracture reprit son mode robot. La prime ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il creusait. Sûrement pour piocher de l'energon.

Parfait. Cela serait plus facile que prévu.

Il sortit son Taser. A l'instant où le bot se redressait, Fracture le frappa par-derrière. Une violente décharge électrique paralysa le prix, des étincelles émanant du corps de la prime. Il se mit à hurler. Le bot violet n'était pas satisfait. Il sauta et d'un coup de pied retourné, il le balança contre le mur. Cela l'assomma.

Cela avait été presque trop facile.

Le chasseur était un peu déçu. Toutefois, il rangea son Taser et se dirigea vers lui.

Et au moment où il allait le saisir, il roula sur le côté pour éviter un laser qui manqua de peu sa tête.

Fracture se releva, grondant de colère. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire du tir.

Ses optiques se plissèrent à la vue de ce dernier.

« Xedgar » l'accueillit Fracture, sarcastique.

Quel nom débile. Tout comme le bot en lui-même. L'espèce de Musclor doré et vert était une vieille connaissance. Un gros balourd qui s'autoproclamait chasseur de prime. Par moment, ils se croisaient. Et Xedgar l'avait pris en grippe.

Le bot s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Rien que voir ta tête, cela me met en furie.

Rien que ça.

\- Moi, voir ta tronche me donne envie de me consoler dans les bras d'une fembot, le railla Fracture.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, l'avertit le boulet.

\- Pourquoi ? J'étais là avant.

\- Elle n'est pas pour toi, cette prime !

Fracture plaça les mains sur ses hanches, le toisant.

\- Qui est-ce qui a décidé ça ? Toi ?

\- Tu en es déjà à cinquante ! lui rétorqua le bot.

\- Et alors ? Parce que toi qui en as chopé que trois, je devrais te faire une fleur ?

Trois pour un chasseur de prime ? Il pouvait partir se réfugier dans un trou. Cela serait sa place.

Xedgar sortit ses laser-guns. Fracture leva les bras pour faire apparaître ses lames.

\- Voyons, Xedgar. Tu sais bien que ce combat ne sert à rien.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je gagnerais. Comme toujours.

A chacune de leur rencontre, ce débile avait été remis à sa place. Fracture avait envie de le tuer mais cela abîmerait ses lames. Des lames qu'il gardait pour les primes ou les chasseurs avec un meilleur niveau. Lui n'était qu'un minable qui ne comprenait rien aux règles du jeu. Xedgar esquissa un sourire.

\- Pas cette fois, Fracture.

\- Tu sembles sûr de toi.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à jouer à la loyale.

\- Vas-y, j'attends de voir.

Xedgar étendit les bras.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fracture réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois.

Il avait un nouvel équipement…des missiles sur ses épaules.

Fracture recula tout de suite.

L'instant d'après, Xedgar les lança. Les missiles furent projetés. Il s'agissait de torpilles. Fracture plissa les optiques. Deux torpilles en cercle dans le ciel. Une violette et une autre bordée de rouge. Les deux foncèrent sur lui.

Fracture fut plus rapide et sauta en arrière pour les éviter, même si l'une d'elles avait réussi à lui toucher le coude. Il grogna.

\- Tu commences à m'agacer…

Les torpilles se transformèrent. Fracture baissa les optiques.

Des Minicons. Bien sûr. Toutefois, avec un style un peu particulier. L'un d'eux avait une tête d'œuf, de grands optiques et six pattes. L'autre possédait une armure ornée de piques et des griffes aiguisées au bout de long bras qui traînaient presqu'au sol.

Les deux le fixèrent, un sourire mauvais sur leurs visages.

Fracture leur rendit leur sourire.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Xedgar ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieux. Tu te fiches de moi. Des Minicons. C'est ça, ton arme secrète ?

\- Attends de voir.

Il attendait.

Les deux torpilles attaquèrent ensemble. Fracture les laissa venir à lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse le toucher, il donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'œuf qui fut projeté au sol. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'autre torpille s'accrocha soudainement à son bras. Fracture grinça, le Minicon plantant ses griffes dans son poignet.

Fracture l'attrapa par le cou pour le soulever. Dès qu'il le toucha, le Minicon le griffa davantage, poussant des grognements féroces. Fracture siffla et le détacha brusquement de son bras avant de lui balancer un coup de poing en plein visage. Le Minicon retomba sur ses pattes arrière tandis que son compère se remettait.

Ils n'étaient en aucun cas effrayant. Fracture les maîtriserait. Ils étaient petits et faibles.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques que les deux se jetèrent sur lui à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, leur attaque fut beaucoup plus vicieuse. La tête d'œuf visa le visage de Fracture, lui couvrant la vue. Fracture ne perdit pas de temps et l'arracha d'une main forte de son visage pour le lancer au loin mais il ne put éviter l'autre transformé en torpille qui le heurta par-derrière, le faisant tomber au sol.

\- La prime est pour le boss ! lui cracha la tête d'œuf.

Fracture se releva.

Vicieuses, les torpilles. Intéressant.

\- Permettez-moi d'être terrifié, fit Fracture.

Tout de suite, il balança une clé USB en direction de la tête d'œuf. Une bombe.

Cela le ferait exploser en deux minutes.

Mais la tête d'œuf n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La clé USB s'était plantée dans son bras mais pour autant, il continuait d'attaquer. Il fonça en direction de Fracture et se jeta sur lui, tête la première. Fracture crut que son but était de le faire tomber mais quand il vit que le Minicon avait entouré sa taille de ses bras, ne le lâchant pas et demeurant immobile, il fut légèrement confus.

Il attendait quoi ?

Fracture le repoussa sauvagement.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de petit planté dans son dos.

Il devina de quoi il s'agissait.

Tout de suite, il se baissa et d'un mouvement sec, arracha la clé USB pour la lancer au loin, si possible en direction de Xedgar. Xedgar hurla et tenta de s'échapper mais quelques secondes après, la bombe explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

Les deux Minicons s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Maître ! cria la tête d'œuf.

Fracture sortit ses lames.

Autant régler le problème de suite.

\- Je vous attends.

Les deux Minicons grognèrent et se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui. Fracture para le missile de la tête d'œuf avec une seule lame, y mettant toute sa force. Quant à l'autre, griffes en avant, il visait le cou. Fracture attendit qu'il s'approche avant de lui balancer un coup de boule qui le rejeta en arrière.

Ils se relevèrent.

Et attaquèrent à nouveau.

Fracture ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, se mettant en position de défense.

Cela allait durer longtemps, à ce rythme-là.

Et bizarrement, cela lui plaisait.

* * *

« Toi, un chasseur de prime ? »

Cela fit rire Fracture. Le Decepticon violet contemplait son concurrent à ses pieds. Xedgar avait survécu à l'explosion. Il était chanceux. Cette bombe demeurait assez puissante. Son adversaire clignait des optiques, revenant doucement à lui. Il était entouré des Minicons. Les deux étaient dans un état similaire, voire pire que leur Maître. Bizarrement, les deux bestioles avaient tenu plus longtemps que leur Maître. Et leur ténacité avait été plutôt surprenante. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils devaient le réaliser. Ces trois-là n'étaient pas de taille contre lui. Fracture détestait les concurrents. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de les tuer. Les achever tout de suite. Surtout Xedgar qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux.

Finalement, il rangea ses armes avant de marcher en direction de la prime. Ces trois-là n'avaient aucun intérêt. De plus, Xedgar n'avait capturé que trois pauvres primes ridicules. Il ne survivrait pas contre les autres chasseurs. Quant à la prime, l'annonce le souhaitait vivant. Il était encore dans les choux. Tant mieux. Il ne risquerait pas de piailler durant le voyage. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le traînant au sol en direction de son vaisseau. Autant partir tout de suite.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner le trio, il remarqua que Xedgar s'était remis debout. Les Minicons également. Fracture s'arrêta, se replaçant en position de défense au cas où ils aimeraient un nouveau round.

Bizarrement, leur attention n'était plus focalisée sur Fracture. Malgré le regard haineux que lui adressa Xedgar, il s'adressait à ses Minicons.

\- Cette prime était à moi ! cria le chasseur. A moi !

Heu non. Pas à toi, pensa Fracture.

Les deux petits sursautèrent. Pour autant, aucune surprise dans leur regard.

\- …Maître…On a fait ce qu'on a pu, fit le Minicon avec les bras longs, le regard baissé.

Le bras de Xedgar se leva.

Tout de suite, un bruit de gifle lui répondit. Fracture baissa sa garde, se sentant bizarrement intrigué par ce spectacle. Voire même un peu concerné. Le Minicon se massait le visage. L'autre Minicon criait, faisait de grands gestes pour tempérer la colère de son Maître, mais il se prit un coup de pied à la place.

Fracture suivit sa course du regard. C'était déconcertant.

\- Vous n'êtes que des Minicons ! Vous êtes supposés être utiles ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait perdre mon prix !

Aux optiques de Fracture, Xedgar devint encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et pas seulement parce qu'il croyait qu'il s'agissait de son prix.

Non. C'était pour autre chose.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, Maître…dit le Minicon qui avait des pattes d'araignée. La miniature tremblait de tout son corps.

Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de cet idiot ?

\- Bien sûr que cela n'arrivera plus ! Ma grosse erreur a été notre partenariat !

Les Minicons tiquèrent. Fracture observa la scène, sans rien dire.

Tout de suite, il laissa tomber la prime. Il mettait fin à leur collaboration ? Mais du peu qu'il savait sur les Minicons, n'y avait-il pas une sorte de lien entre eux et leur Maître ?

\- Parfaitement ! A partir de maintenant, vous vous débrouillerez comme vous voudrez. Mais cela sera sans moi !

\- Mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que nous allions tomber sur Fracture ! lui rétorqua le Minicon aux bras longs, l'air paniqué.

Tiens. Il avait une réputation même auprès de Minicons qu'il n'avait jamais encore rencontré ? Fracture sourit légèrement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir encore plus célèbre que Lockdown.

\- Je m'en fiche. Vous pouvez trouver un autre Maître ou fondre à l'acide, cela ne me concerne plus ! Dégagez, maintenant !

Xedgar adressa un regard assassin à Fracture. Le Decepticon violet lui offrit un sourire béat. Oui. Il avait encore gagné. Il repasserait. Cela énerva son concurrent qui tourna les talons, disparaissant de sa vue d'un pas lourd.

Seuls les Minicons demeurèrent sur place. Fracture les fixa longuement. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas les laisser là. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ils étaient ennemis. Il n'avait aucune raison de se soucier d'eux.

Pourtant, ils semblaient complètement perdus.

Fracture n'avait pas une grande connaissance de ces créatures mais du peu qu'il savait, les Minicons étaient généralement plutôt loyaux à leur Maître. La preuve avec Xedgar qui leur crachait à la figure. Il se demandait même ce qui avait pu les motiver à le rejoindre. L'argent sûrement.

Bizarrement, il avait eu du fil à retordre avec eux. Ces torpilles s'étaient bien battues. Ils attaquaient en traître, de façon toujours vicieuse et coordonnée. Fracture eut même été surpris plusieurs fois. Celui aux longs bras était le plus cruel des deux, sans aucun doute, mais celui à tête d'œuf qu'il avait d'abord sous-estimé, se révélait également féroce. Face à un chasseur de prime amateur, ils l'auraient remporté cent fois.

Leur Maître ne valait rien du tout en tant que chasseur de prime. Pourtant, ses Minicons étaient une autre histoire.

Il pensa alors à Drift et ses Minicons. Puis, il pensa aux Ronin qui lui avaient déjà pris deux primes.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Trouver une solution.

Peut-être venait-il de la trouver…A défaut de collaborateur…il aurait des employés.

Honnêtement, Fracture n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de devenir Déployeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait besoin de Minicons un jour. Il avait toujours été seul. Ses seules capacités le rendaient puissant.

Dans sa tête, Fracture établit la liste des avantages et des inconvénients.

Les inconvénients étaient des bouches à nourrir. Plus aucune tranquillité. Des moments de solitude gâchés…

Mais s'il avait des missiles…il serait invincible. Surtout que Drift possédait des Minicons. Il serait utile d'avoir des partenaires qui pourraient les contrer le temps que Fracture règle ses comptes avec Drift ou les Ronin, avant de récupérer la prime qui lui revenait.

Fracture réfléchit mais sa décision lui parut rapidement évidente.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Tant pis pour les bouches. C'était une opportunité. Le Decepticon violet se dirigea vers les deux miniatures tout en gardant un œil sur le prix. Il s'arrêta devant eux. Les deux créatures sursautèrent. Tête d'œuf recula, effrayé, tandis que Longs bras grogna, prêt à se défendre.

\- …Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, leur déclara-t-il, levant les bras.

Pourquoi leur faire du mal quand il comptait les recruter ?

\- A d'autres !

\- Ce n'est pas mon habitude de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, vous semblez être dans une situation indélicate, non ?

Il avait tous les arguments en poche. Il avait touché le point sensible. Les deux baissèrent la tête. Fracture décida d'être direct.

\- …Je pourrais vous recruter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Où est le piège ? demanda la tête d'œuf.

Il s'autorisa à sourire. Bizarrement, il aperçut un certain soulagement dans les optiques des deux Minicons.

\- Il n'y en a aucun. Cela sera une première pour moi. Vous semblez déjà être habitués à ce travail donc je n'aurais aucune explication à vous donner. Par contre, je peux vous montrer ce que signifie être un véritable chasseur de prime.

C'était vrai. Il pouvait leur montrer pourquoi ils devraient être fiers de cette profession…à condition qu'ils exécutent ses ordres. Xedgar, qu'avait-il à leur montrer ?

\- Ne me faites pas rire. Vous croyez que ce bot-là en est un ? Je pense que vous prendrez plus de plaisir à travailler pour moi que pour l'espèce d'imbécile qui vous servait de Maître. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. De plus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sympathique mais je vous traiterais beaucoup mieux. Toute peine mérite salaire. Vous serez des employés. Pas des esclaves.

Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas partager. Mais c'était nécessaire pour les attirer…Et Xedgar en plus d'être idiot, n'avait rien compris aux règles du jeu. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on gardait ses Minicons.

Et heureusement qu'il avait prononcé ce mot salaire. Les deux créatures parurent tout de suite intéressées. Fracture comprit déjà que c'était une victoire. Il avait gagné. En plus de récupérer la prime, il récupérait les Minicons de Xegdar. Il aurait encore plus de raisons de le détester. Il tendit le bras vers eux.

\- Donc ? Voulez-vous me rejoindre ?

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de répéter sa question.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire ravi et se transformèrent en torpilles avant de se placer sur ses épaules. La sensation parut un peu lourde au début. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il allait seulement s'y habituer.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPITRE 68**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Tout le monde est rattrapé par ses péchés un jour ou l'autre._

Ce furent les pensées de Drift lorsqu'ils revinrent à la base des Ronin. Essayant d'ignorer les coups d'œil curieux et répétés de Jetstorm et Slipstream, il suivit Forager à travers le long couloir. Il était entouré du raton-laveur qui se tenait devant lui, tandis qu'Autoclave, portant le bot qu'ils avaient récupéré à bout de bras, fermait la marche.

Forager avait eu l'idée de les présenter aux autres Ronin.

Pour être honnête, Drift pensait qu'il ne leur devait plus rien. Il leur avait donnés ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Une petite voix dans sa tête, celle de Wing, lui répétait de ne pas s'aventurer sur des pentes glissantes. Il avait eu une dette de vie à payer. A la place, il avait capturé un bot pour le compte des Ronin. En utilisant Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Mais même s'ils l'avaient sauvé, en-dehors de cela…Drift ne connaissait rien d'eux. Il ignorait tout des Ronin. Des Decepticons, d'accord. Mais des Decepticons à part…

Wing lui avait conseillé de partir…de ne pas s'en mêler…

Pour autant, il avait obéi à Forager. Il avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition. Rester chez les Ronin quelques jours avant de se décider.

Rester ou partir.

Après tout…qu'avait-il à perdre ?

 _Ne souhaites-tu pas sauver ces bots de Fracture ?_

Fracture tuait ses victimes…il avait failli emporter Rollbar. Dès que Drift pensait à lui, il essayait d'imaginer le visage et l'apparence de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Et la colère dirigée à l'encontre du bot violet le reprenait.

« …Monsieur Drift, murmura doucement Jetstorm.

\- Chut. Faites seulement ce que je vous dis.

Devant lui, le raton-laveur s'était arrêté.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, et Forager pénétra à l'intérieur.

Drift demeura immobile, dans l'entrebâillement. Comme par réflexe, il baissa un bras pour le placer devant les Minicons pour les inviter à ne pas bouger tandis qu'Autoclave passait devant lui pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Dans la pièce, plusieurs bots lui faisaient face. Ils étaient tous répartis dans plusieurs coins de la salle. Drift les examina. Tous avec un mode animal. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Forager.

Lui-même ne possédait qu'un mode véhicule…ainsi que Jetstorm et Slipstream. Tout de suite, cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Même un peu méfiant. Même s'il n'y avait jamais assisté directement, il avait entendu parler de cas de discrimination à l'égard des cybertroniens possédant un mode animal. Durant son entrainement chez Shadow Raker, il se souvenait avoir lu dans les actualités le cas d'un lynchage d'un bot ayant choisi le mode d'une loutre.

Etait-ce la même chose pour les Ronin ?

Trois bots. Parmi eux, Lyzak. Cette dernière paraissait un peu effacée par rapport aux deux autres, mais Drift avait fini par se demander si ce n'était pas sa personnalité. Mais les deux autres étaient beaucoup plus grands et imposants que la renarde. Le premier avait choisi le mode animal d'une grue, portant une armure rouge et noire tandis qu'un casque de même couleur lui recouvrait la tête. Le bec de la grue claqua dès que Drift fit un mouvement et le bot orange ne pouvait deviner s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. A part cette réaction, le bot n'affichait aucune expression particulière d'animosité. Deux lames étaient placées dans son dos, mais il ne semblait pas être disposé à les utiliser maintenant.

L'autre avait choisi un mode renard, de façon extrêmement similaire à Lyzak. Son armure était peinte d'un orange très sombre, quelques nuances de rouge bordant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Lui portait un énorme canon violet qui paraissait très impressionnant. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas la première chose qui frappa Drift.

Non. Il ne remarquait que la lueur étrange dansant dans ses optiques rouges. Tout de suite, le bot orange eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le renard arborait un sourire carnassier qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus. Et dès que les optiques du renard rencontrèrent ceux de Drift, le bot orange ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Cette réaction semblait satisfaire le renard, son rictus s'élargissant davantage.

Drift connaissait cette expression. C'était celle d'un bot qui, à travers les expériences, avait été pourri jusqu'au processeur. Quelque chose manquait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il possédait un spark. Toutefois, il retint un tressaillement lui parcourant l'échine. Près de lui, Forager se racla la gorge. D'une voix calme, il prit la parole.

\- Voici notre nouvelle recrue. Drift, anciennement appelé Deadlock. Drift…Voici nos deux derniers membres. Stilts et Foxtrot.

Nouvelle recrue…

Pour Forager, cela signifiait tout. Drift était déjà l'un des leurs. Mais pourtant…ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé…

 _On a besoin de plus de bots comme toi, de nos jours._

Mais malgré tout, le ton de Forager arborait une certaine fierté. Une certaine fierté de l'avoir avec eux…pour Drift, cette fierté le prit au spark, sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Stilts et Foxtrot réagirent à peine. La grue fronça les sourcils, sans rien dire. Quant au dénommé Foxtrot, il se contenta de saluer Autoclave, lui serrant la main. Quand ses optiques se posèrent sur le bot assommé, Drift entendit un léger grognement.

\- Elle était pour moi, cette prime, déclara Foxtrot.

\- Trop tard, rétorqua Autoclave assez sèchement. Tu n'avais qu'à être présent. Ah j'oubliais. Tu en poursuivais une autre, non ?

\- Je peux très bien t'arranger le portrait et récupérer ce bot…

Cela déconcerta Drift. Il y avait des rivalités ici ? N'étaient-ils pas tous dans le même clan ? Il sentit une patte sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Forager haussa les épaules.

\- N'y fais pas attention. Ces deux-là s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire. C'est leur façon…d'exprimer leur amitié.

\- Drift, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa Foxtrot.

Foxtrot détourna son attention de son compère pour se concentrer sur Drift.

A nouveau, cette lueur…

\- …Je ne trouve pas que ce nom fasse bien Ronin, remarqua-t-il. Un nom pour les faibles, pour ceux qui n'ont aucune place ici. Ni même sur Cybertron.

Tout de suite, Drift serra les poings.

Cela confirma sa première impression. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était une pique destinée à le blesser…ou bien à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Autant il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les autres pour fonder un jugement…autant celui-ci se distinguait bien de ses compères.

C'était un fou. Il le sentait. Drift et lui ne s'entendraient pas.

\- Foxtrot, le rabroua Forager sèchement, tu es prié d'être plus cordial.

\- Tu sais que la courtoisie et Foxtrot, ça fait deux, ricana Autoclave.

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné, le coupa Foxtrot. Et d'ailleurs, Forager…pourquoi n'as-tu pas recruté quelqu'un comme nous ?

Quelqu'un comme eux…

\- S'il n'est pas comme nous, poursuivit le renard, comment pourrait-il obtenir sa place ici ?

\- Drift est un excellent combattant, lui expliqua Forager. Je l'ai observé se battre contre Fracture. Il a des compétences qui pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Allons, donc. On sait tous que les bots dites « normaux » nous sont inférieurs, railla Autoclave.

\- C'est clair. Peu importe ses talents, il n'a pas la carrure d'un Ronin.

Foxtrot marqua une pause.

\- Ni même d'un Decepticon. Il n'a que la couleur des optiques mais pour le reste…il ressemble davantage à un Autobot.

\- Oula, je n'aurais pas aimé, gloussa Autoclave.

Encore cette comparaison avec les Autobots…D'abord, Fracture. Puis ces bots qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Drift eut le mérite de ne pas baisser les optiques. Il les affronterait. Mais à l'intérieur, il fut blessé. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire dans une arène. Une attraction qu'on avait installée pour permettre aux autres de se divertir.

Derrière lui, il sentit la présence des Minicons. Manifestement, ils devinaient son état d'esprit. Cela le confortait légèrement, même si son malaise ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Forager leva les optiques.

\- Allons. En attendant, sans lui…deux bots n'auraient pas été sauvés.

\- Deux bots ? intervint enfin Stilts.

\- Rollbar…et celui d'aujourd'hui.

Il désigna la prime d'un signe de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Pff. C'est que dalle, rétorqua Foxtrot en croisant les bras.

\- Oui mais il semble motivé…contrairement à certains qui se laissent aller, fit Forager en adressant un regard rempli de sous-entendus au Ronin à l'apparence de renard.

Foxtrot le remarqua.

Un poing se fracassa contre le mur. Cela arracha un sursaut à Drift et tout de suite, il se plaça devant les Minicons pour faire barrage. Pour autant, Foxtrot n'accordait plus aucune attention à eux. Il s'avança vers Forager, émettant un grondement rauque et féroce.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Forager ne se démonta pas.

\- Je répète. Tu te laisses aller.

\- Après toutes les primes rapportées, tu OSES ME DIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ?

Le ton montait. La voix de Foxtrot résonnait dans toute la pièce. Drift se tenait en alerte. La confrontation était imminente. Autour, Stilts et Autoclave reculaient, même si Autoclave n'effaçait pas son sourire. Il semblait en profiter, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle.

\- Admets-le, Foxtrot, dit Forager. Depuis que tu t'es lié, tu es devenu…bête.

Les griffes apparurent au bout des pattes de Foxtrot. Le bot orange écarquilla les optiques. Ils n'allaient pas se battre… ?

\- Retire ça tout de suite !

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

Il toisa Lyzak d'un regard rempli de dédain. Drift porta son attention sur elle, puis sur Foxtrot. Donc, ils étaient ensemble…

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris…même si…

\- Lyzak est devenue inutile à cause de sa « maladie », fit Forager. Même toi, tu le penses.

\- LA FERME !

Et les griffes s'abattirent sur la gorge de Forager. Jetstorm émit un cri de surprise. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le raton-laveur, une lame avait déjà été sortie, pointée sur la poitrine de Foxtrot. A l'endroit du spark. Lyzak bondit à son tour. Toutefois, elle se dirigea vers Foxtrot d'un pas rapide pour le tirer en arrière par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! grogna Foxtrot.

S'était-il rendu compte de cette lame qui pouvait le perforer à tout moment ? Où s'en moquait-il ?

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te contrôler, lui répliqua le raton-laveur, froidement. Crois-moi. Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

\- Espèce de sale-

\- Si tu oses encore lever la main sur moi…Je te tuerai. Cela serait dommage…une belle carrière de chasseur de prime gâchée. Alors que tu aurais adoré te venger de Fracture…Non ?

Le bras de Foxtrot demeura en suspens. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant se plier face à l'autre.

Pour Drift, c'était complètement surréaliste. D'habitude, les groupes étaient soudés. Ici…ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Foxtrot…Arrête, le supplia presque Lyzak.

Foxtrot serra les poings. Pendant un instant, Drift crut qu'il allait attaquer Forager à nouveau. Ou frapper Lyzak. Mais au final, il baissa les bras et envoya son poing dans le mur à la place. Tout de suite, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta devant Drift.

La lueur meurtrière était revenue.

\- Toi, l'avertit-il d'un ton bas, je te jure qu'on n'en a pas fini.

Et il lui bouscula volontairement l'épaule. Cela arracha une vive douleur à Drift qui vacilla, manquant de tomber, surpris de la force du choc.

Forager avait rangé son arme. Il semblait plutôt serein après une telle confrontation.

Drift plissa les optiques. Forager s'avança vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra le raton-laveur. Foxtrot a de gros problèmes mentaux. Il ne sait pas gérer ses pulsions mais…tu vas t'y habituer.

Il fixa Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ces derniers étaient encore paralysés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Pour être franc, Drift l'était aussi.

\- Je…je ne crois pas que je devrais rester.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de cette altercation ? fit Forager. Je te croyais plus motivé que cela.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Ils accordaient une seconde chance à des primes.

Tout comme le Cercle de la Lumière l'avait fait pour lui…mais ici, ce n'était pas le Cercle de la Lumière.

C'était une ambiance…toute autre.

Foxtrot lui faisait peur. Forager soupira.

\- Prends ton temps avant de te décider. Mais personnellement…si tu n'es pas capable de faire face à quelqu'un comme Foxtrot dès le premier jour…peut-être que je t'ai trop surestimé.

Drift tiqua. Cela raviva des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé de chasser de son processeur.

Ce ton déçu…

C'était une émotion qu'il ne supporterait jamais. Qu'il s'agisse de Shadow Raker, de Wing…ou de quelqu'un d'autre…

Qu'on soit déçu de lui…

Forager finit par se diriger vers la porte à son tour.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les Pluies d'acide recommenceront ce soir. Tu peux rester dormir si tu le souhaites. En attendant, nous autres Ronin avons du travail à faire…

Drift fronça les sourcils.

Il ne se voyait pas rester ici avec Foxtrot…mais les pluies d'acide étaient quelque chose qu'ils ne sauraient combattre.

Forager marqua une pause.

\- Au fait…Foxtrot a raison sur un point.

\- …De quoi ?

\- …Deadlock te sied mieux.

Et il sortit.

* * *

« …Oui, Forager ? »

Lyzak était entrée dans le bureau. Le raton-laveur avait placé la prime dans un espace confiné après avoir averti le client qui désirait sa tête qu'il avait bien été capturé. Forager se tenait assis derrière la table, lui faisant face.

Son air dédaigneux réapparut. Mais Lyzak n'y fit pas attention. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de partir en mission, elle commençait à être habituée.

\- …Puisque tu ne nous aies plus utile pour les chasses, tu vas contribuer à l'équipe d'une autre manière, lui déclara Forager.

Lyzak fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu vas calmer les ardeurs de ton mari pour commencer. Cela devient de pire en pire et il est hors de question qu'il nous fasse perdre Deadlock à cause de pulsions qu'il ne saurait gérer.

Elle soupira. Oui. Elle comprenait la demande de Forager. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Foxtrot pouvait se calmer…mais seulement quand elle était présente. Et à certains moments, elle n'était pas en mesure de le contrôler totalement. Avec lui…les crises débutaient souvent.

Il ne comprenait pas que pour elle aussi, c'était dur. Plus que n'importe qui. Et sa situation actuelle ne l'arrangeait pas.

Pour autant, Forager ne la laisserait pas prendre congé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté.

\- …Je vais essayer.

\- Autre chose…

Il se leva.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que nous perdions Deadlock. On a besoin de recrues. Il nous le faut. Nous devons obtenir plus de primes et être en mesure de dépasser les autres chasseurs de prime. Autrement, les Ronin n'auront aucune crédibilité.

Il la fixa.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Lyzak demeura silencieuse.

Finalement, elle opina du chef.

\- Oui.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPITRE 69**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in book et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

La chambre de Drift ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre. Pour autant, Forager n'avait pas menti. Tard dans la nuit, les pluies d'acide avaient commencé à tomber de façon ardente. Les pièces n'étaient pas insonorisées. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Sur le matelas, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient blottis dans les couvertures. Pour autant, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Drift non plus, d'ailleurs. En temps normal, ils devraient être à l'extérieur, à lutter pour éviter de se faire toucher par l'acide. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas survécu jusqu'au matin. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Il repensait à sa conversation avec Forager, à la présentation de chacun des membres…A la lueur folle dansant dans les optiques de Foxtrot…

« Monsieur Drift ? »

Slipstream l'interpellait. Drift se retourna vers lui. Les Minicons s'étaient redressés en position assise. Ils le fixaient curieusement.

\- …On ne restera pas ici, hein ?

Il ne pouvait pas leur offrir de réponse. Il n'en disposait pas.

\- …Je l'ignore.

\- Je ne le sens pas, répondit Jetstorm. Ces gens…je ne leur fais pas confiance.

C'était compréhensible. Mais Drift ne savait pas quoi en penser.

D'un côté, Forager leur expliquait qu'ils protégeaient les primes recherchées de Fracture. En effet, si elles se faisaient attraper par ce dernier, elles ne survivraient pas.

En agissant ainsi, ils leur permettaient de survivre. De vivre pour obtenir une seconde chance.

Exactement comme Wing avait fait pour lui…d'ailleurs, s'il l'apprenait, comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il fier de lui ?

Puis Jetstorm prononça cette phrase.

\- Ces gens…Ils me font penser à Shadow Raker. Ils possèdent la même lueur d'avarice.

Shadow Raker…

Non. C'était différent. Shadow Raker volait. Ce n'était pas le cas des Ronin. Ils étaient payés pour ce métier.

Jetstorm subissait encore les sévices de Shadow Raker, tout comme Slipstream…

Le visage de son mentor apparut au plafond. Il détourna le regard. Il ne viendrait pas les trouver ici.

Ni même les Autobots.

Ici, personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Drift soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se prononcer. Finalement, il se leva pour rejoindre Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il s'allongea à côté d'eux, les Minicons se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que cela soit aussi simple, par moment, soupira Drift.

Qu'ils s'arrêtent de bouger. Qu'ils se posent à un endroit pour ne jamais en repartir.

Dehors, les pluies s'intensifièrent.

Mais peut-être était-ce le prix à payer. Le prix de la survie…

 _Tu nous as été utile._

Drift ferma doucement les optiques. Peut-être que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba en recharge.

* * *

 _La nuit fut agitée. Drift rêva encore._

 _Comme d'habitude, le rêve était loin d'être plaisant…pour autant…_

 _Quelque chose en ressortit._

 _Drift se retrouvait devant le vaisseau de Fracture. Il s'agissait du même décor que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le bot violet se tenait devant les portes, prêt à partir._

 _« Je ne croyais pas que nos chemins se recroiseraient de sitôt » déclara Fracture, le ton presqu'aimable._

 _A ses pieds, un bot. Assommé…mort ?_

 _Rollbar ?_

 _Revivait-il ce souvenir en particulier ? Revivrait-il leur combat ?_

 _Drift se figea. Immédiatement, il se rapprocha. Dans son dos, ses épées étaient prêtes à être dégainées._

 _Etrangement, Fracture le laissait venir. Il n'avait pas cette même possessivité, cette même méfiance que la première fois. Au contraire, son sourire sinistre apparut sur son visage tandis que Drift se dirigeait vers le bot capturé._

 _Quand Drift se pencha, il réalisa brusquement que ce n'était pas Rollbar._

 _Non…ce n'était pas la même carrosserie…C'en était une autre. Le rythme de son spark s'accéléra. Tout de suite, Drift attrapa le bot par l'épaule pour le retourner._

 _Lorsqu'il le vit, il sursauta et eut un violent mouvement de recul. Non…ce n'était pas…_

 _Devant lui, Wing le fixait sévèrement. Il le toisait de l'expression qui le terrifiait le plus…_

 _« Je n'avais pas besoin de raison pour te sauver »_

 _La déception…Il était déçu de lui._

 _« Mais toi…Tu aurais dû me sauver. »_

* * *

Lorsque Drift se réveilla, il fut accueilli par une odeur plaisante. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'energon. Allongé sur le ventre, il ouvrit les optiques et se retourna, cherchant la source.

Il la trouva tout de suite. Lyzak était agenouillée près de lui. Elle avait entreposé des cubes d'energon sur un plateau gris. A côté d'eux, Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient déjà récupéré le leur, buvant le contenu avec rapidité. Cela arracha un pincement au spark au bot orange. Ils n'avaient probablement pas ingéré d'energon depuis de nombreux jours. Il finit par attraper le sien pour les imiter, tandis que Lyzak les observait, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

« …Merci, la gratifia Drift.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il s'interrompit pour la dévisager.

Désolée ?

\- …Pour Foxtrot ? la questionna Drift.

C'était tellement étrange…Il avait été témoin des accès de violence de la part de Foxtrot. Pour autant, Lyzak n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle paraissait si calme, si réservée…

Drift ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle voyait en lui. Pourquoi étaient-ils liés ?

Elle ne précisa pas. Lyzak n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se contenta de ramasser les cubes vides de Jetstorm et Slipstream une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Drift lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- …Avez-vous rejoint les Ronin pour le suivre ?

La renarde s'arrêta, demeurant interdite durant quelques minutes. Elle finit par soupirer avant de répondre, d'un ton monotone.

\- Non.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- La seule chose qui importe…est la survie. Foxtrot était devenu un bonheur supplémentaire.

Elle avait réussi à trouver le bonheur…malgré le contexte de la guerre ?

Drift se mordit la lèvre, son rêve n'ayant pas disparu de son processeur. Lui aussi avait réussi à le trouver…pendant un temps.

Wing.

Pour autant, ce rêve…avait-il une chance de se réaliser ?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Impossible. Wing savait se défendre…Fracture ne connaissait pas son existence. Aucun chasseur de prime ne saurait le trouver…

Mais…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Après tout, Fracture avait tué Armorhide. Il avait récupéré Rollbar avant que les Ronin n'apparaissent.

Pour lui, les bots n'étaient que des prix à ses optiques…libre à lui de les tuer.

Drift ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson. Non. Si un jour, la tête de Wing était demandée…si Fracture parvenait au Cercle de la Lumière pour prendre Wing…ou Axe…ou Outrigger…

 _Ne souhaites-tu pas sauver ces bots de Fracture ?_

Drift resserra son emprise sur son cube.

Si jamais cela se produisait…

Mais Fracture était fort. Trop fort pour lui…Lorsqu'il l'avait affronté la première fois, Fracture l'avait mis à terre et aurait pu le tuer…Malgré son entraînement, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui.

Il jeta un œil à Lyzak.

Les Ronin avaient l'air d'être des combattants redoutables.

Eux aussi méprisaient Fracture…

Même si Foxtrot était dangereux…ce n'était pas la menace la plus à craindre. Et sans aide, il ne saurait être en mesure de protéger ses proches.

Il fixa le cube.

Axe, Outrigger, Wing…Toutes ces personnes l'avaient aidé.

Tant qu'il y aura des bots comme Fracture…personne ne sera jamais tranquille.

\- …Lyzak ?

\- Oui ?

\- …Merci.

La renarde dressa ses oreilles. Pendant un bref instant, elle le fixa, le choc évident sur son visage.

Cela disparut instantanément. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête.

\- Les pluies d'acide ne s'arrêteront pas avant demain. Avant que je n'oublie…

Elle jeta quelque chose à ses pieds. Drift baissa le regard.

Une bourse pleine de Shanix.

Il fixa Lyzak, ahuri.

Pour quelle raison ?

\- …Pour ton aide.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce.

Drift ne détacha pas son regard de la bourse. La dernière fois qu'il en avait reçu avait été de la part de Shadow Raker…

Il tendit le bras en sa direction.

\- Monsieur Drift…

\- Non.

Il coupa Slipstream, secouant la tête.

\- …Non. Je ne m'appelle plus Drift.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Appelez-moi Deadlock.

Oui…

La seule chose qui importait était la survie…mais plus maintenant.

La vie de ceux qui l'avaient aidé était toute aussi importante.

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne s'approcheraient pas de Foxtrot. Mais il ne faiblirait pas devant un obstacle.

Tant que Fracture sera dans la nature…il ne saurait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

S'il devait s'allier avec les Ronin…il le ferait.

Et jusqu'à ce que ses objectifs soient atteints…il ne serait que Deadlock.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPITRE 70**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao Dreams in books pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

« Et une prime de plus. »

Son vaisseau flottant à travers l'espace, Fracture était installé confortablement sur son siège. Sur son Pad, il avait ouvert une fenêtre pour accéder au réseau des chasseurs de prime. Comme après chaque chasse victorieuse, il mettait à jour son nombre de primes capturées. Il fut plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il était déjà arrivé à quatre-vingt. C'était plus que la plupart de ses concurrents qui n'atteignaient même pas la vingtaine. D'un autre côté, le conflit était devenu si violent que presque la totalité des autres chasseurs avaient jeté l'éponge, abandonnant leur métier pour fuir la destruction de Cybertron.

Pas Fracture. Il pianotait sur son Pad, faisant défiler l'écran pour repérer le profil des groupes. Il cliqua sur celui des Ronin pour observer leur nombre de primes capturées.

Il fut légèrement rassuré. Ils en étaient à cinquante. Toutefois, il notait que leur activité devenait de plus en plus fréquente. Leur dernière prime remontait à la veille. Celle d'avant à une semaine.

Cette pensée le renfrogna. Il allait devoir surveiller cela de plus près. Bon, pour l'heure, il avait encore de la marge. Lorsqu'il visionnait le classement, Fracture était toujours celui ayant le plus grand nombre de primes. Les Ronin le suivaient de loin en seconde place. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'ils le dépassent.

En tout cas, il ne les avait pas croisés depuis un moment maintenant. Très bien. Cela lui faisait des vacances.

A proximité, Divebomb et Airazor étaient installés aux commandes de pilotage. Fracture leva son regard de son Pad, observant la façon dont ils conduisaient le vaisseau. Ce n'était pas si mal. Bon, ils avaient sûrement déjà piloté des vaisseaux auparavant. Fracture avait cru qu'ils seraient lents à comprendre et qu'il aurait été obligé de leur expliquer cent fois mais en réalité, ils s'adaptaient plutôt bien. Au point que Fracture pouvait leur laisser les commandes pour vaquer à ses occupations. A savoir, recharger.

\- Où se trouve la prochaine, boss ? demanda Airazor avec curiosité.

Fracture n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelé « boss ». Il avait toujours été en solo. C'était un sentiment plutôt plaisant, d'être le patron de quelque chose, aussi petit était-il. Il jeta un œil au Pad.

\- …Sur une planète appelée la Terre.

\- Quelles coordonnées ?

\- Une région appelée le Japon ou autre nom de ce genre.

Divebomb approuva du chef avant de rentrer différentes informations sur l'écran. Fracture posa le gadget à côté de lui pour s'étirer. Cela faisait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois que les deux miniatures étaient à son service.

Pour être honnête, au début, il avait cru que cela ne durerait pas. Au début. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des subordonnés à son service. Cela avait suggéré des contraintes en plus. Partager son espace, quand bien même les deux ne prenaient pas autant de place que cela, partager son energon, partager le salaire…Bon. Fracture ne leur donnait que le quart de ce qu'ils récoltaient mais les deux Minicons ne se plaignaient même pas. Au contraire, il pouvait leur donner que deux malheureux Shanix ou autre chose qu'ils seraient quand même contents. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire pour lui. Les premiers jours, Fracture avait tellement eu du mal à s'adapter qu'il avait cherché plusieurs raisons pour qu'ils dégagent. Après tout, cela restait chacun pour soi. Des Minicons lents ? Dépendants ? Incompétents ? N'étant pas capables d'endurer le tempérament de leur Maître ?

Non. Rien de tout cela. Cela n'avait fait que l'étonner davantage. Au contraire. Les deux étaient plutôt autonomes. Divebomb était un peu plus débrouillard qu'Airazor, qui avait plutôt tendance à suivre le mouvement tandis que son compère prenait des initiatives de lui-même. En tout cas, les deux avaient acquis une parfaite connaissance du vaisseau et de son fonctionnement. Pas seulement cela, mais Fracture n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer ses méthodes de travail. Après une première expérience, ils connaissaient déjà tout de lui. Ils n'étaient pas lents. Ils étaient même plutôt rapides à accomplir leurs tâches. Et en plus, ils les accomplissaient bien.

Et Fracture pouvait éclater de rage et s'énerver, autant contre eux que contre une prime, ils ne tiquaient jamais. Là-dessus, ils ne dévoilaient pas leurs pensées. Mais Fracture s'en moquait.

Outre les inconvénients, Divebomb et Airazor constituaient des armes plutôt utiles. Fracture repensa aux outils qu'avaient utilisé Drift. Ses Minicons.

Fracture n'était pas inquiet. Il était persuadé que ses propres outils seraient suffisants contre les disques orange et noirs. Ils étaient vicieux, sournois…et un autre avantage était qu'ils partageaient l'avis de leur Maître pour la triche et le combat à la déloyale.

Oui. Il était leur Boss. Leur Maître.

Et avec de telles armes, il serait en mesure de garder sa place…et les primes qui lui appartenaient.

Le silence s'installa. Fracture n'entendit que les bruits d'écran et de clavier.

Puis, la voix de Divebomb s'éleva.

\- Boss…Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un chasseur de prime ?

Airazor s'était arrêté. Il fixa son partenaire, une expression choquée. Tout de suite, Fracture grogna. Quoi ? Il lui demandait de s'expliquer alors qu'il était son Maître ? La réponse fut automatique.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'étais mis au service des Déployeurs en tant que Minicons ?

Divebomb se figea. Fracture n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait compris qu'il avait commis une erreur. Le Minicon pencha la tête. Comme s'il avait peur de recevoir un coup.

\- Pardon, Boss. C'était indécent de ma part…

\- N'oublie pas ta place, Divebomb.

Il avait été trop familier. Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait eu en les observant avec leur ancien Maître. Fracture se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. En tout cas, il avait pris cela comme de l'insolence et il ne le supportait pas.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'était pas le but de Divebomb de vous blesser, renchérit Airazor.

\- Continuez à travailler. C'est tout.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils s'exécutèrent, prétendant être concentrés par ce qu'ils faisaient.

Fracture soupira. Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes, observant les étoiles défiler autour d'eux. Cela lui procurait un sentiment…de calme. De paix. Quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. La prime était le cadeau…mais cette vue de l'espace à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait l'un de ses voyages en vaisseau…c'était un bonus supplémentaire.

Peu à peu, le sentiment déplaisant qu'il avait ressenti s'estompa…

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, au final, il décida de répondre à Divebomb.

\- …J'ai décidé de devenir chasseur de prime parce que je souhaitais devenir quelqu'un.

Les deux Minicons détournèrent leur attention de l'écran.

Fracture ne comprenait pas pourquoi il leur dévoilait une telle chose. Pour autant…cela lui sembla spontané.

Après tout, ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant. Peut-être était-il plus normal qu'ils en apprennent l'un sur l'autre.

Il poursuivit.

\- La vie est courte sur Cybertron. On peut mourir tous les jours. C'est à se demander si cela vaut la peine de se lever le matin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour que je vous l'explique. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis fixé un objectif. Le conflit entre Decepticons et Autobots ne m'a jamais intéressé de toute façon.

Airazor l'observa du coin de l'œil.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir chasseur de prime ?

Fracture soupira. Il ne le regardait pas. Il se contentait de se concentrer sur l'espace à nouveau. Devait-il leur parler de cela ? Ou bien était-ce trop familier ?

De toute façon, à part eux trois, ils étaient seuls sur le vaisseau. A qui le répéteraient-ils ? Fracture croisa les bras. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose de personnel…même si cela lui arrivait rarement.

Très rarement.

\- …Quelqu'un.

Divebomb et Airazor s'échangèrent un regard, hésitants.

\- …Il s'agissait d'une personne importante pour vous ? le questionna Divebomb prudemment.

Bizarrement, Fracture ne se sentit pas importuné par cette question. Il devrait l'être, pourtant.

\- Oui.

Plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre comptait-il autant à ses optiques ? Non. Fracture avait beau cherché, les autres ne valaient rien.

\- Ça s'entend, boss, répondit Airazor.

\- Il m'a donné un but. Il s'est arrêté pour moi. C'est lui qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

 _Deviens chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon._

Ce jour-là, il l'avait protégé. Quelque chose que ses propres parents auraient dû faire depuis longtemps. Mais bon…Ils avaient été faibles. Ils ne méritaient pas la peine que l'on s'attarde sur eux.

Mais lui…

A partir de ce moment-là…il n'avait rien lâché. Rien d'autre n'avait compté. Moondream l'avait critiqué de carriériste. Mais s'il avait réellement eu des pouvoirs de lire le spark de ses clients, il aurait compris pourquoi.

De toute façon, il se moquait de l'opinion des autres. Pour beaucoup, les chasseurs étaient des monstres à abattre. Fracture n'en faisait pas l'exception. Peut-être était-il même davantage ciblé que la plupart des chasseurs.

Sur son profil, des bots laissaient des commentaires. Quelques-uns étaient positifs. Fracture était très compétent dans son travail, des résultats excellents…

Mais la plupart rejoignait l'avis de Moondream.

 _Monstre. Tueur. Disparais._

Fracture en demeura complètement indifférent. Les émotions étaient pour les faibles, après tout. Cela l'agaçait juste que des bots viennent pourrir sa page. Ils se croyaient malins derrière leur écran. Mais il était sûr que s'ils le rencontraient en face, ils n'oseraient rien dire.

Tant mieux qu'il soit perçu comme un monstre. On avait moins tendance à leur courir après parce qu'ils faisaient peur. On avait peur de les affronter.

De toute façon, il valait mieux être le bourreau que le cadavre.

\- …Et cette personne…qu'est-elle devenue ?

L'air de Fracture s'assombrit malgré lui.

\- On ne sait pas. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est mort. C'est sûrement le cas.

Il devait se faire une raison. Il aurait aimé le revoir…au moins, une dernière fois. Pour montrer ce qu'il était devenu, grâce à lui.

Maintenant, le chasseur le plus craint de la galaxie…c'était lui. Il aurait été encore vivant, Fracture n'aurait certainement pas été premier au classement.

Dans un sens, cela le réconfortait, même si cela restait une déception.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux outils.

\- C'est votre meilleur souvenir ? le questionna Airazor.

\- Tu veux dire, avec tous les souvenirs de ces primes capturées et de cet argent empoché ? Oui. Sûrement.

Divebomb esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne s'agissait pas de son sourire tordu habituel qui lui coupait le visage à chaque fois qu'ils accomplissaient leur travail. Non. Il s'agissait un peu plus mesuré, sans extravagance.

\- C'est rare de se faire de bons souvenirs, déclara le Minicon.

\- On partage votre sentiment, renchérit Airazor en retournant à son écran.

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Quand une personne nous donne un but, on comprend pourquoi elle nous devient importante, compléta Divebomb.

A nouveau ce sentiment déplaisant…

Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Parce que Fracture comprit.

Divebomb et Airazor avaient quelqu'un de particulier à l'esprit.

Il finit par se lever de son siège. Ils avaient assez discuté. Il avait besoin de recharger.

\- Continuez, leur ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, boss.

Boss…

Fracture quitta la pièce, laissant le reste à ses outils.

Ils devaient être en forme.

* * *

Au même instant, Forager se connecta au même réseau. Alors qu'il lisait les annonces, il se rendit compte qu'on demandait la tête d'un bot qui s'était enfui de Cybertron. Selon les dernières informations, il se situait au Japon.

Le raton-laveur sourit. Voilà une information intéressante…qui pourrait leur rapporter gros.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPITRE 71**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Hé…Deadlock »

Drift ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement ce que Foxtrot désirait.

Comme s'il était seul, il poursuivit ses enchaînements, frappant et parant, comme s'il attaquait un ennemi invisible. C'était son rituel, chaque matin. D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait du bien. Cela lui permettait de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose pour oublier sa situation…pour oublier les ricanements, les chuchotements, l'attention qu'on lui portait…

Et d'une autre manière, cela lui permettait de ressentir une certaine fierté. Il avait l'impression de devenir meilleur chaque jour, au fur et à mesure qu'il persévérait…

Il se disait que Wing serait sûrement fier…

« Deadlock. Hé. Tes oreillettes sont en panne ou quoi ? »

Ignore-les, pensa Drift. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

Un ricanement d'hyène renchérit.

« Tu devrais peut-être communiquer avec lui d'une autre manière ? »

Il ne devait pas leur répondre. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Rien de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà depuis ces derniers mois…

Le temps passait si vite…

Les Minicons demeuraient attachés à ses poignets. Il ne les déployait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ou lorsqu'ils étaient en mission et qu'il était forcé de faire appel à eux. Mais autrement, il faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls en présence de Foxtrot ou même d'Autoclave. Comme maintenant…

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de finir son kata, quelque chose lui percuta le visage. Cela lui causa une douleur aigüe en plein milieu du front, le choc lui faisant lâcher son épée. Il se tint le visage, regardant ce qu'il avait reçu. Un cube d'energon vide.

Pourtant, Drift sentait quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Lorsqu'il toucha, il constata que c'était de l'energon recouvrant ses doigts. Le sien.

Il se retourna brusquement vers celui qui l'avait lancé, la colère reprenant le dessus. Tout de suite, Foxtrot s'était déjà levé. Autoclave restait assis, observant la scène en gloussant.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? Qui est-ce qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça ? fit Foxtrot. Cela ne te sert absolument à rien.

Sur ces poignets, il pouvait presque sentir l'inquiétude de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Si Foxtrot avait visé ses poignets au lieu de son front…

Ne réponds pas, essayait-il de se répéter.

\- Il a dû avoir un mentor, rajouta Autoclave. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le quitter de sitôt.

\- Pff. Pour ce que son mentor vaut…il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en avoir un.

Cette fois, Drift ne se retint pas. Il donna un coup de pied dans le cube d'energon. Ce dernier vola, s'écrasant dans le mur à proximité du visage de Foxtrot. Cette fois, le renard serra les poings, se mettant à grogner.

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? J'adorerais te déchirer pour en ressortir ton spark. Vraiment. J'adorerais, grogna Foxtrot, se mettant en position.

Drift se tenait prêt. Il allait lui faire payer. Néanmoins avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'élancer l'un sur l'autre, la porte se rouvrit. Lyzak pénétra à l'intérieur, se plaçant entre deux. Foxtrot plissa les optiques tandis qu'Autoclave buvait le reste de son cube, semblant déçu.

\- …Foxtrot. Ça suffit.

\- Quoi ? tu prends sa défense, maintenant ?

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Le ton de Lyzak était fatigué, las. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas satisfaire son mari. Les oreilles du renard se plaquèrent sur son casque, prêt à bondir à nouveau. Lyzak montra les dents à son tour, lui adressant un regard glacial.

\- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, c'est ça ? gronda Foxtrot.

\- Pff. Tu me rends malade, Foxtrot.

\- Je te rends malade ?

Le ton monta.

\- Silence ! hurla Forager qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

Foxtrot le foudroya des optiques. Pendant quelques minutes, Drift se demandait s'il allait l'écouter. Son attitude demeurait plus qu'incertaine. Mais la lame de Forager brillait dans son dos, permettant presqu'à Drift d'entrapercevoir son reflet.

Finalement, Foxtrot recula et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd. Il poussa brusquement Stilts qui se tenait sur son chemin. Drift poussa un soupir, la douleur ne s'étant pas atténuée.

\- Tiens.

Drift leva le regard. Lyzak lui tendit un mouchoir pour presser sur sa blessure. Drift le reçut.

\- Merci.

Ainsi était son quotidien. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait appris à vivre avec ses nouveaux camarades. La vie n'était pas aussi stricte qu'au Cercle de la Lumière. Drift n'avait pas à faire ses preuves. Il n'avait pas à travailler dur…S'il s'entrainait, c'était avant tout pour lui-même. Ils partaient en chasse pour capturer des bots. Ils faisaient en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Ils les traitaient bien. Ainsi, ils avaient une chance de s'expliquer à celui qui les réclamait…pour les crimes dont ils étaient accusés…

C'était ce que Drift souhaitait croire. Mais au moins, ils échappaient à Fracture. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas croisé le bot violet depuis la dernière fois.

Toutefois…il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de camaraderie qu'il avait développé à l'égard des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Forager ne partageait aucun moment avec ses collègues en-dehors des chasses. Pour la plupart du temps, il restait enfermé dans son bureau. Stilts était aimable, la plupart du temps. Toutefois, il lui parlait peu. Et dans un sens, c'était mieux. Celle avec qui Drift s'entendait le mieux était Lyzak. Mais elle aussi se montrait distante. Ses soucis de santé l'amenaient parfois à se retirer et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drift se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Cela semblait sérieux.

Mais les pires demeuraient Foxtrot et Autoclave, même si ce dernier était davantage un suiveur qui approuvait tout ce que le renard accomplissait. Le premier jour, Foxtrot avait promis qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il avait tenu promesse. Depuis que Drift était parmi eux, le Ronin à tête de renard ne l'avait pas lâché. Cela avait commencé par des critiques, des attaques sur son style de combat, son physique, son passé de Decepticon. Drift connaissait les piques. Il les avait endurés durant ses années passées à la rue.

Puis c'était monté en crescendo… par des clous dans son matelas, des cubes lancés à la figure, des coups de pied aux Minicons. D'où la raison pour laquelle Drift les gardait toujours près de lui. Après Shadow Raker, le magasin de Minicons…ils n'avaient pas besoin de souffrir davantage.

Parfois, s'il n'avait pas le choix ou si Foxtrot franchissait la ligne, ils leur arrivaient d'en venir aux mains. Forager les séparait la plupart du temps. Mais Drift ne s'en sortait pas indemne. A cette pensée, Drift pressa le mouchoir davantage sur son front.

Le raton-laveur se tourna vers lui, un air sévère sur son visage.

\- Vous me fatiguez avec vos gamineries.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, grogna Drift.

\- C'est ta faute. Tu n'as qu'à pas le provoquer.

Drift sentit ses poings se serrer. C'était ça ? Il le méritait parce qu'il le provoquait ?

\- Peu importe, le coupa Forager, mettant fin à la discussion. Une nouvelle prime vient d'être mise en ligne.

\- De quoi ? fit Lyzak.

Forager sortit un Pad. Il cliqua sur l'écran pour faire apparaître le visage d'une fembot de couleur rouge. Drift nota la couleur de ses optiques. Une Autobot.

\- Les Decepticons la demandent. Elle est recherchée pour terrorisme. Le prix est plutôt…acceptable.

\- Combien ? le questionna Stilts.

\- Hmmm…Quarante mille Shanix.

Cela les laissa sans voix.

\- C'est plus qu'acceptable ! s'écria Autoclave.

Forager le regarda.

\- Tu seras ravi. Parce que c'est toi qui y iras.

\- Vraiment ? répondit la hyène.

\- Oui. Toi et Deadlock…vous travaillerez ensemble.

Le sourire d'Autoclave disparut. Drift retint un tressaillement. Pour autant, il avait déjà travaillé avec Autoclave…mais par groupe avec Forager ou Stilts. C'était la première fois qu'il irait en mission en duo avec lui.

Mission…Non. Chasse.

Drift n'en avait aucune envie. Et le sentiment était partagé. Surtout qu'Autoclave se cachait souvent derrière Foxtrot, même si cela restait un combattant féroce aux vues des expériences. Une fois qu'ils seraient seuls…

\- …Où se trouve la prime ? demanda Autoclave.

\- Au Japon. Sur Terre. Vous prendrez le vaisseau, expliqua Forager.

Drift choisit de faire de même. Ne pas afficher ses émotions. Après tout, il était le nouveau. La recrue la plus récente. Cela serait mal vu.

\- Très bien, accepta le bot orange.

\- D'ailleurs, Deadlock…

Forager marqua une pause.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu obtiennes un surnom.

\- Un surnom ?

\- Oh oui…je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais…les Ronin portent chacun un surnom différent. Pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux.

Drift fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Quel genre de surnom ?

\- Je suis le Cerveau, se présenta Forager.

Peu à peu, il cita les surnoms de chaque Ronin.

La Nuit Rouge pour Lyzak.

La Lame Silencieuse pour Stilts…

Le Sourire Sombre pour Autoclave…

La Terreur Heureuse pour Foxtrot…

Ces surnoms…ils collaient à leur réputation. Même si pour certains…il avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Je dirais que pour toi, qui exprime rarement tes émotions…Le Samouraï de Glace te conviendrait bien.

Deadlock, le Samouraï de Glace.

Drift ne répondit rien…même s'il devait admettre que ce choix était pertinent.

\- Bon courage, lui souhaita Lyzak.

Il s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce à son tour pour se préparer.

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, il déploya Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Monsieur Deadlock…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, compléta Slipstream.

Drift ne répondit pas.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec Foxtrot un jour ou l'autre…que ces attaques ne pouvaient pas continuer…

Il avait choisi de rester ici…mais c'était pour le bien de tous.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fracture gagner.

Pourtant…

\- …Je ne m'identifie plus comme celui appelé Deadlock autrefois.

\- Parce que vous êtes Monsieur Drift, répondit Jetstorm presqu'immédiatement.

\- Vous avez changé.

Oui.

Pour autant, il devait le devenir. Non. Il devait continuer de l'être.

* * *

Le trajet de Cybertron jusqu'à la Terre durait plusieurs jours. Le vaisseau des Ronin était plutôt rapide. Beaucoup plus que celui de Shadow Raker. Un vaisseau orange et rouge…correspondant parfaitement à la couleur de la faction.

Drift et Autoclave tâchaient de ne pas se croiser. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se parler. Pourtant, il le fallait bien. Ils devaient coopérer pour avoir la chance de récupérer la prime. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une prime plutôt généreuse…Dans les optiques d'Autoclave, Drift comprenait toutefois qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la partager. Il aimerait bien la garder pour lui.

Comme Foxtrot. Comme Stilts. Comme Forager aussi, sûrement.

Et comme lui-même souhaitait la garder pour lui.

Ce fut lors du troisième jour, lorsque la Terre apparut droit devant eux, qu'Autoclave s'installa à côté de lui sur le siège du copilote. Après un silence pesant, la voix de la hyène s'éleva.

\- La prime n'a pas changé de position.

Drift soupira, sans répondre.

\- Hmm…où se situe-t-elle ?

\- …Près d'un endroit appelé le Mont Fuji.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Autoclave sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur cette fois. Plutôt admiratif, en réalité.

\- J'adore cet endroit.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu t'es déjà rendu sur la Terre ?

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir cela ?

Drift secoua la tête.

\- C'est magnifique. Bon…La Terre semble plutôt primitive par rapport à nous mais…il y a de belles choses à voir. Dont le Mont Fuji.

Allait-il faire cela ? Jouer ami-ami ?

Alors qu'il encourageait Foxtrot à l'humilier tous les jours ?

Drift prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Je n'ai pas à te parler.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux ?

Autoclave fut pensif.

\- C'est à cause de ce que nous te faisons, Foxy et moi ? Mais c'est pour rire ! Ne le prends pas pour toi !

Cette phrase l'agaçait profondément. Pour rire ?

\- Pour rire ? s'écria le samouraï. Non mais tu crois que c'est drôle ?

\- Bah…on a notre humour.

\- Me frapper, c'est drôle ? Jeter mes Minicons au sol pour se défouler, c'est drôle ? Mettre des clous dans mon matelas, c'est drôle ?

\- Oh ça va…il y a pire.

\- Cela t'excuse ?

Au moins, Shadow Raker et Star Saber ne s'abaissaient pas à de telles sornettes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus subtils que cela.

Plus dangereux…mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Bah…d'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute. Si ça te prend tellement au spark, on va arrêter, Foxtrot et moi.

Drift le toisa froidement.

\- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, tu sais. Au fond, il est drôle…moi aussi. Si ça te fait aussi mal, on arrêtera.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

Autoclave jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a de la concurrence.

Drift se pencha pour suivre ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran.

A proximité de la Terre, un autre vaisseau…Pendant un instant, Drift pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ce n'était pas rare de croiser des vaisseaux. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi…des marchands, des voyageurs, des bots qui fuyaient Cybertron…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ce vaisseau.

Un vaisseau violet. Drift comprit.

\- Il va falloir accélérer, déclara Autoclave avant de saisir les commandes de pilotage.

Il enclencha la pleine vitesse pour bientôt entrer dans l'atmosphère. Plus ils s'approchaient de la Terre, plus le vaisseau violet devenait plus grand. A ce rythme-là, ils arriveraient en même temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser les devancer…

\- Accroche-toi. On va bientôt atterrir.

S'ils pouvaient le semer…

Drift se raccrocha à son siège, prenant plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPITRE 72**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Allez, plus vite ! »

Leur vaisseau avait à peine atterri et ouvert ses portes que Drift et Autoclave en sortirent, armes à la main. Encore un peu sonné par l'atterrissage brutal, Drift essayait de ne pas penser à son environnement qui tournait, se concentrant sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'ils étaient en train de grimper une montagne. Il resserra sa poigne sur les manches de ses lames, ne perdant pas de vue l'objectif. Jetstorm et Slipstream s'étaient déjà raccrochés à ses poignets. Il ne les déploierait qu'en cas de nécessité.

Autour d'eux, la Terre. Pour être honnête, quand bien même Drift avait visité beaucoup d'endroits sur Cybertron, voire même ailleurs…rien ne ressemblait à ce spectacle actuel. Tout autour d'eux, de la verdure. Du gris. Du bleu. Des décors composés de montagnes, qui n'étaient pas si différentes de celles qu'il avait admirées sur Cybertron, depuis le jardin de Shadow Raker quand ce dernier s'absentait et qu'il prenait un moment de solitude. Plus ils montaient, plus la vue se dégageait. Au loin, un lac bleu d'une eau si pure, si claire…Drift n'avait jamais rien observé de tel. Drift fut presque tenté de s'arrêter pour mieux observer mais le temps leur manquait. Autoclave grognait d'impatience. La prime risquait de s'échapper.

Drift fut presque tenté de demander si cette planète comportait des habitants. Si oui, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Etaient-ils aussi grands qu'eux ? Autoclave disait qu'ils étaient primitifs. Comment ?

Malheureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune autre forme de vie en chemin. A moins qu'ils ne soient cachés… ?

Devant lui, Autoclave tenait le Pad qui traçait la position de la prime en question. Plus ils approchaient, plus l'engin enclenchait un « bip » aigu. Drift et Autoclave s'échangèrent un regard. Ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils accéléraient le pas.

La prime était proche.

Pour l'heure, rien d'autre n'importait. Pas même le fait qu'il soit obligé de travailler avec Autoclave…non. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

A part peut-être ce paysage curieux…Le Mont Fuji…

Quel nom fascinant…

Drift soupira et suivit la hyène jusqu'au sommet. Le chemin devenait plus raide, la pente de plus en plus difficile à gravir. Mais cela serait encore plus dangereux dans son mode véhicule. Il devait rester en son mode robot.

Autour d'eux, le signal continuait de biper.

Ils y étaient presque…

Et effectivement, une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bout, un point rouge apparut au loin, devant eux. La fembot…la prime…

Ils partageaient la même pensée. La prime était à eux…

Mais leur soulagement ne fut que de courte durée…Drift regarda plus attentivement. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus leur méfiance accroîtrait. La fembot était présente…mais elle gisait sur le sol, immobile, les optiques fermées…

…Aux pieds d'un bot violet de leur connaissance. De celui qu'ils cherchaient à devancer. Fracture se tenait devant eux, un Taser à la main.

Le silence tomba. Drift et Autoclave s'arrêtèrent. Fracture leur adressa un sourire moqueur, ne bougeant pas.

« Premier arrivé, premier servi, déclara le bot violet. Dommage pour vous, vous avez été trop lents.

Fracture rangea son Taser, sans détacher son regard de ses concurrents. Drift demeurait un peu en retrait, mais Autoclave était déjà prêt au pire scénario, pourtant le plus probable. Pour autant, il n'attaqua pas tout de suite. Il rétorqua, d'un ton cinglant :

\- Cette prime ne t'appartient pas.

\- Vraiment ? Il y a votre nom marqué dessus ?

Drift fronça les sourcils.

Ils parlaient de la fembot comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet. Même s'il s'agissait d'une criminelle, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon.

Autoclave s'avança d'un pas.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

\- Pour un chasseur de prime, grogna Fracture. L'agacement montait sur son visage. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la prochaine.

\- Ce ne sera pas la prochaine. Ni celle-là.

Autoclave sortit ses armes. Une épée et un katana, de façon similaire à Drift. Pour autant, avant leur départ, le samouraï avait remarqué que la hyène avait emporté d'autres outils nécessaires. Les gardait-il pour plus tard ?

Fracture ne parut pas impressionné.

\- Tu sais que tout seul, tu n'as aucune chance contre les Ronin ensemble ? grinça la hyène.

\- Oui. Mais d'après mes calculs, vous n'êtes que deux. Vous êtes cinq à la base…six, maintenant.

Son regard oscilla sur Drift. Le bot orange détournait la tête.

Il sentit une certaine colère émaner de Fracture.

\- Tu es un bon menteur, Drift, approuva le bot violet. Pas aussi bon que moi…mais pas mauvais dans ton genre.

\- …Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Me critiquer pour ma profession alors que tu as décidé d'aider les Ronin à faire exactement la même chose…N'est-ce pas hypocrite de ta part ?

Son ton était venimeux. Drift ne s'en démonta pas.

\- …Nous ne tuons pas nos primes. Nous ne les torturons pas.

\- C'est ce que tu crois.

\- Même à deux…tu auras du mal, sourit Autoclave narquoisement.

Fracture lui offrit un signe de tête, compréhensif.

Puis, il balança un violent coup de pied dans la fembot. Cette dernière émit un gémissement de douleur, s'effondrant quelques mètres plus loin. Drift écarquilla les optiques et manqua d'aller vérifier si elle allait bien. Mais manifestement, elle gênait Fracture.

Quelques secondes après, deux lames apparurent de ses poignets.

Cela sonna le début du combat. Drift se mit en garde. Les souvenirs de son combat avec Fracture de la dernière fois reprirent…Il n'avait eu aucune chance. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de s'entrainer ces derniers mois.

Est-ce que cela serait suffisant ?

Il jeta un œil à Autoclave.

\- Autoclave…laisse-moi m'en charger.

\- Tu rigoles ? fit la hyène. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps !

Oui mais…

Quelque chose le retenait.

\- …On est deux contre un.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas honorable, déclara le samouraï.

Cela arracha un fou rire sardonique de la part de la hyène.

Quelques minutes après, le fou rire fut suivi d'un autre. Celui de Fracture lui-même.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est une grosse blague. Qu'est-ce que l'honneur a à faire là-dedans ?

\- On s'en fiche que ce ne soit pas honorable, grogna la hyène. Tant qu'on a la prime…

\- Et vous croyez réellement que je suis seul ?

Puis, de façon inattendue, Fracture leva les bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, pouvant presque croire qu'il pouvait toucher le ciel.

Il serra les poings et l'instant d'après, deux missiles sortirent de ses épaules, volant en leur direction.

Drift avait aperçu ces missiles. Quelque chose avait été ajouté à Fracture.

Mais ces torpilles…elles n'étaient pas de simples missiles.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. L'une d'elles fonçait en sa direction tandis que l'autre se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Autoclave. Autoclave fut percuté au bras. Drift eut juste le temps de bloquer avec son épée avant d'envoyer un coup puissant pour le dégager.

Des rires en sortirent.

Les deux torpilles se rejoignirent avant de se transformer. Drift se figea. Au loin, il pouvait sentir Fracture se délecter de sa surprise.

Des Minicons violets. Ressemblant presque pour trait pour trait à Fracture. Drift resta sans voix.

Ce n'était pas possible…Fracture avait méprisé l'idée de travailler avec des Minicons.

\- Hé oui, Drift. Les gens changent souvent d'avis, approuva le bot violet.

Sans attendre son signal, les deux torpilles foncèrent sur celui qui était situé le plus proche d'eux. Autoclave. La hyène grogna et essaya de parer le coup de la première torpille qui ressemblait à une tête d'œuf. Il parvint à la dégager d'un revers de bras, mais l'autre tomba sur lui pour le jeter au sol. L'autre torpille le rejoignit tout de suite, les deux commençant à griffer et à frapper le visage et le chassis de la hyène.

Drift se retourna vers Fracture. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, même s'il devinait la rage derrière ce rictus. Le bot violet tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la fembot.

Il avait l'intention de partir avec elle.

Il se mit en position de combat. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Et avant même que Fracture ne puisse davantage s'approcher, une épée vola en sa direction. Tout de suite, le bot violet plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter. L'épée se planta dans le sol à l'endroit même où il se tenait auparavant.

Il n'allait pas le laisser repartir avec.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intéressé par l'appât du gain. C'était pour autre chose…

Mais en entendant Autoclave se débattre en hurlant de rage, il comprenait que la priorité était double.

Sans réfléchir, il étendit les bras à son tour, déployant Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Les deux se transformèrent, atterrissant au sol.

\- Allez l'aider ! leur ordonna Drift.

Les deux acquiescèrent. Puis sans aucune discussion, ils se jetèrent sur les deux torpilles. Slipstream fonça sur celui avec de longues griffes, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le plaquer au sol tandis que Jetstorm se chargeait de l'autre en lui envoyant un coup de pied pour l'éloigner d'Autoclave. Autoclave se releva, choqué. Mais Drift était concentré sur Fracture, ne faisant pas attention à son collègue.

Le bot violet haussa simplement les épaules. Son sourire avait disparu.

Et brusquement, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs lames entrèrent en collision, comme la première fois…Au début, Drift parvenait à suivre. Il frappait, tentait de viser les parties sensibles de son adversaire, tâchant de ne lui laisser aucune ouverture…

 _Debout._

Fracture reculait, le samouraï avançait…

Ce n'était pas comme ça, la première fois…

Drift continua. Il redoubla d'efforts. Près de lui, Jetstorm et la torpille roulaient au sol tandis que Slipstream plaquait l'autre contre un arbre pour le maîtriser, avant de se prendre un coup de tête de la part de son adversaire.

Drift reporta son attention sur Fracture. Il ne lâchait rien. Le bot orange attaquait, parait, esquivait…

Il pourrait s'en sortir.

Il pourrait le battre.

Mais après quelques minutes, Drift réalisa que Fracture n'avait pas eu tort, en disant qu'il était un bon menteur.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ce combat. Qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Qu'il jouait avec lui.

Drift recula. Et tout de suite, les mouvements et les enchaînements devinrent beaucoup plus vifs, erratiques…Drift eut beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre. Fracture prenait l'ascendance sur lui. Au fur et à mesure, le sourire du bot violet s'agrandissait.

Drift le fixa avec horreur. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse porter un autre coup, le katana du samouraï vola sur le côté, désarmé.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore son épée…toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'il fut brusquement plaqué contre un arbre, manquant de lui fracasser le dos. Fracture le toisait, la main autour du cou du bot orange, l'autre en arrière, la lame prête à le transpercer.

\- Je t'ai prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec moi, lui susurra le bot violet.

Pourtant, Fracture ne lui donna pas le coup de grâce.

Sa tête se porta sur le côté. Ses optiques se plissèrent.

Qu'avait-il vu… ?

\- On dirait que ton partenaire ne viendra pas t'aider, Drift.

\- Lâche-moi !

Drift essaya de se débattre. Mais malgré lui, il suivit le regard de son ennemi.

Autoclave. Qui se dirigeait vers la prime pour la porter sur son épaule.

L'energon de Drift se glaça.

Qu'allait-il faire? Il allait l'abandonner ?

Drift se raidit à nouveau. C'était un cauchemar. Au loin, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient trop occupés avec les Minicons de Fracture.

Il le laissait tomber…Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il le détestait. Bien sûr qu'il le laisserait tomber.

Fracture leva sa lame, prête à s'abattre sur le bot orange.

Pourtant, le coup ne vint jamais.

Et brusquement, Fracture poussa un cri étranglé. Drift ne comprit pas. Il releva la tête vers son adversaire.

Une corde métallique s'était enroulée autour de son cou.

Fracture le lâcha brutalement et fut précipité au sol, tombant en arrière.

Drift suivit la corde du regard. Autoclave en tenait le bout.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus enchanté. Fracture se débattait au sol, portant ses mains autour de la corde qui se resserrait autour du cou. Il poussait des cris étouffés. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Drift reprit son katana, plissant les optiques.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les Ronin, scraplet, lui répondit Autoclave.

Et d'un mouvement sec, il tira sur la corde, attirant Fracture davantage vers lui. Fracture gémit, son souffle devenant saccadé.

Près d'eux, la bataille entre les Minicons s'étaient arrêtés. Mais pour une raison particulière. Les Minicons de Fracture n'attaquaient plus ceux de Drift.

Bouche bée, le visage choqué, ils fixaient la scène.

Drift aurait dû être soulagé.

Le nombre l'avait emporté…Fracture n'aurait rien pu faire contre eux. Autoclave avait récupéré la prime et l'avait maîtrisé. Il était revenu lui filer un coup de main.

Pour autant…

\- Bah alors, Fracture ? Tu es devenu muet ? continua le Ronin.

Et il tira la corde à nouveau. Fracture s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide. Le corps du bot violet se mettait à trembler.

\- Il doit être devenu muet, sourit Autoclave. Et si on en profitait ? Maintenant qu'il est à notre merci ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

Autoclave se pencha pour récupérer quelque chose. Le Taser de Fracture.

Et de façon inattendue, Autoclave lui envoya une décharge. Les optiques de Fracture s'agrandirent. Une expression d'horreur et de douleur s'afficha sur le visage du bot violet tandis que son corps passait des tremblements aux convulsions, devenant de plus en plus rapides.

Autoclave se mit à rire.

Et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge.

Fracture n'arrivait pas à crier. Pour autant, s'il le pouvait…

\- Alors, Fracture ? On fait moins le fier ?

Autoclave tira sur la corde à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Drift.

Pourquoi Autoclave faisait cela ?

Les Ronin ne torturaient pas…

Mais Fracture était leur ennemi…

\- Je lui apprends juste que sa carrière est finie.

Une nouvelle décharge. Fracture se débattait dans tous les sens sous le coup de la douleur qui s'intensifiait. Drift pouvait la sentir.

Le bot orange reporta son attention sur Fracture.

Il était en train de suffoquer…

Un nouveau coup sur la corde. Une nouvelle décharge.

\- Arrêtez ! cria l'une des torpilles.

Autoclave ne cessait pas. Au contraire, il redoublait ses assauts.

Drift sentit ses poings trembler. Fracture était leur ennemi. Il avait été sur le point de le tuer…s'il avait rejoint les Ronin, c'était pour défendre les primes de lui…

Mais…Autoclave qui le torturait ? Qui étaient-ils pour se livrer à de telles atrocités, même à un ennemi ?

Oui, Fracture était un ennemi…pourtant, il ne méritait pas ce traitement. Cela allait trop loin.

\- Primus ! Arrêtez ! renchérit l'autre torpille.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Vous allez le tuer !

Ce n'était pas honorable.

Wing ne l'aurait pas approuvé.

Autoclave lui adressa un sourire rempli de sadisme. Drift eut conscience de l'étendue de sa cruauté. Ce n'était pas qu'un suiveur.

\- Bah, c'est le but.

\- Je vous en supplie ! hurla l'un des Minicons.

\- S'il vous plait !

\- Autoclave…intervint Drift. Arrête.

Fracture souffrait…

Il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher s'il persistait.

Autoclave le foudroya du regard.

Et balança une nouvelle décharge.

\- Autoclave, ça suffit !

\- Quoi ? Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? Tu as pitié de lui ?

Peut-être que oui.

Autoclave enchaînait avec un coup de pied. Et un autre. Fracture ne se débattait même plus. Un filet d'energon coulait de sa bouche.

Fracture l'avait empêché de se tuer…

Même si c'était pour des motifs égoïstes, il l'avait sauvé…

\- Arrêtez !

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Drift lui balança un coup d'épaule. Autoclave lâcha la corde immédiatement. A côté, Fracture se redressa et porta ses mains autour de son cou, reprenant de longues et profondes respirations, une expression choquée sur son visage.

La première fois qu'il l'apercevait chez lui…

Autoclave grogna. Il se tint devant Drift, les poings serrés, prêt à bondir.

\- Tu me fais quoi là, Drift ? Tu as osé m'empêcher de le tuer ?

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! lui rétorqua Drift.

\- Mais c'est un déchet ! Une pourriture ! Cela nous ferait un concurrent en moins ! C'était ce que tu voulais !

Oui…

Mais plus maintenant.

\- Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans des raclures comme lui !

\- Et c'est ton but ? Être cruel ? C'est du pur sadisme, Autoclave ! Cela va au-delà de la simple concurrence !

\- La ferme !

Autoclave se rapprochait de lui.

\- Pff…Tu n'as pas de mode animal. Tu n'es qu'un être inférieur à nous.

\- Autoclave…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Quand on va rentrer, je raconterais tout à Foxtrot. Il ne sera pas ravi de savoir que tu as épargné cette enflure…

Foxtrot n'était pas son souci…

\- Qui sait…La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas dans ton matelas qu'il enfoncera des clous…mais dans le corps de tes outils.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et je l'assisterais avec plaisir.

Non…

Et brusquement, avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le corps d'Autoclave fut coupé en deux.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPITRE 73**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime.** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Drift ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la scène qui venait juste de se produire.

Pour lui, cela ne saurait être réel.

Il était impossible que cela se soit produit. Après ces meurtres commis par Shadow Raker, après la mort de Dai Atlas, après la mort d'Armorhide…il pensait qu'il ne serait jamais plus aussi marqué par la mort. Plus aussi choqué…

Pour autant, il l'était. Le corps d'Autoclave avait été coupé en deux. La partie inférieure reposait un peu plus loin, quelques mètres aux pieds du bot violet. L'autre, composée de la tête et du buste, demeurait plus proche de Drift.

Il abaissa le regard. Sur le visage d'Autoclave, une expression de surprise.

La dernière qu'il montrerait à jamais.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parlait. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Drift. Seul Fracture toussait de temps en temps, pour reprendre son souffle. Le bot orange l'entendait mais ne l'apercevait pas.

Ou plutôt, il ne souhaitait pas l'affronter…il ne pourrait pas en supporter sa vue. Mais il le devait…Il le fallait…

Il avait tué Autoclave…il avait tué un Ronin…

Le poing de Drift tremblait. Brusquement, il releva le regard vers le bot violet. Ce dernier était penché sur ses Minicons qui en avaient profité pour le rejoindre. Etrangement, ils n'attaquaient plus Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ils ne portaient même aucune considération envers leurs adversaires.

Non. Ils ne faisaient attention qu'à leur Maître. Pour Drift, c'était quelque chose de peu anodin…Fracture avec des Minicons qui se souciaient de lui…

Mais était-ce réciproque ? Drift fronça les sourcils. Non, sûrement pas.

 _Qui sait…La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas dans ton matelas qu'il enfoncera des clous…mais dans le corps de tes outils._

 _Et je l'assisterais avec plaisir._

Drift ne saurait enlever ces mots de son processeur. Pourtant…ils revenaient sans cesse.

\- Pourquoi ? explosa-t-il soudainement.

C'était comme si toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenues l'oppressaient d'un seul coup. Drift resserra sa poigne sur le manche de ces épées. Comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Autour d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? répéta-t-il. On t'a épargné !

Enfin, Fracture releva la tête vers lui.

A son cou, Drift pouvait apercevoir les marques de la corde sur ses câbles. Fracture n'affichait plus aucun sourire. Aucune chaleur. Son expression était dure, froide.

Néanmoins, il n'y eut aucune indifférence.

Seulement de la haine.

Enfin, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui m'as « épargné ». Pas lui. Lui m'aurait achevé après avoir joué avec mon corps.

Drift demeura sans voix. Il ne trouva rien à redire. Les Minicons de Fracture se rapprochèrent davantage. Prêts à relancer les hostilités.

Le corps encore chaud d'Autoclave traînait. Il tenait encore la corde dans une main.

\- Tu es vraiment faible, Drift.

\- Quoi ?

Derrière Drift, il entendait des petits pas précipités. Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ta foutue pitié.

\- Ce n'était pas de la pitié ! s'insurgea Drift.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Autoclave était un membre des Ronin comme lui. Mais pour autant, Drift ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait à Fracture. C'était de la pure barbarie !

Wing…Wing évoquait une certaine conduite à respecter…le respect de l'adversaire…

\- …C'était une question d'honneur, répondit Drift d'une voix faible.

\- De l'honneur ? Haha. Quelle blague. Si tu crois que l'honneur existe encore dans cet univers…

\- C'est le cas !

L'épée de Drift se leva malgré lui. Fracture ne cilla pas. Au contraire. Il restait droit même si Drift vit ses poings se serrer.

\- C'est le cas ! hurla Drift. Tant qu'il y aura encore des gens pour assurer son existence, l'honneur perdurera.

\- Et toi, tu mourras. Cela te coûtera la vie.

Fracture marqua une pause. Il émit un claquement de langue, montrant son dédain.

\- Drift, le guerrier honorable. Oh ça oui ! C'est une belle blague. On y croirait presque.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Tout de suite, Fracture bondit. L'air froid du bot violet fut remplacé par de la colère vive et chaude. Les Minicons sursautèrent, eux aussi surpris par l'attitude de leur Maître.

\- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie. N'ose pas prononcer ce mot.

\- C'est le cas ! Sans moi tu-

Il le coupa sèchement.

\- Tu es vraiment un menteur. Un vautour qui se cache derrière l'apparence d'un Samaritain. En réalité, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Autoclave ou bien ces autres scraplets de Ronin.

Il n'arborait aucun sentiment fort à l'égard de Fracture…Pour autant ces mots lui faisaient mal. Ces mots lui transperçaient le spark de parts en parts.

Pourquoi ?

Se faire traiter de vautour…c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il avait passé sa vie à survivre…il avait passé sa vie à chercher des Shanix pour se nourrir d'energon ou autre chose…il aurait pu mourir tellement de fois…

Puis, Drift repensa à la pierre, aux Shanix que lui avait offert Shadow Raker lors de son premier vol.

Egalement, la bourse donnée par Lyzak…qu'il aurait gagné en les aidant à capturer ces primes…

Aux autres bourses…

Drift poussa un hurlement de guerre.

Il s'élança vers Fracture, l'épée et le katana en avant.

Il toucha à peine Fracture qu'il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, tombant au sol. Drift eut le souffle coupé. Il entendit vaguement Jetstorm et Slisptream l'appeler, inquiets.

Il arrivait tout juste à se redresser pour observer Fracture. Il n'avait même plus ses lames. Il s'était seulement servi de sa tête.

N'avait-il aucun point faible ?

Fracture ne riait pas de sa souffrance. Contrairement à Autoclave…

\- …Dis-moi, Drift. Pourquoi les avoir rejoints ?

C'était un ton qu'il n'avait jamais ouï de sa part auparavant. Sa voix tremblait…Pour quelle raison ?

\- …Pour t'arrêter, Fracture.

Mais la réponse de Drift manquait de conviction. Le bot violet secoua la tête. Finalement, il lui rétorqua.

\- Dis-moi. Après ce que tu viens d'observer, en quoi les Ronin sont-ils meilleurs que moi ? En quoi sont-ils plus justes, plus honorables que moi ?

Pour la première fois, il n'eut rien à redire. Fracture ferma les optiques, prenant plusieurs inspirations. C'était comme s'il essayait de se calmer.

Finalement, il fit un geste à ses Minicons. Ceux-ci opinèrent du chef avant de se retransformer en leur mode torpille pour se fixer aux épaules du chasseur violet.

Le combat était fini…mais est-ce que Fracture allait en profiter pour l'achever ? Tout comme Autoclave ?

\- …Les Ronin accordent une seconde chance aux bots recherchés, déclara Drift. Ils…ils ne les torturent pas comme toi, tu le fais.

\- …C'est ce qu'ils t'ont raconté ? Et tu as été naïf pour les croire ?

Mais c'était comme si Fracture avait déjà baissé les bras et qu'il ne cherchait plus à s'expliquer.

\- …Considère-moi comme le méchant. Je préfère devenir le méchant qu'une victime innocente.

Ses mots le firent frissonner.

Fracture le fixa longuement. Finalement il se dirigea vers la fembot pour l'attraper par le col, la traînant par terre.

Drift s'en voulut…Il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible…

\- …La prochaine fois que tu te dresses sur ma route, Drift…Je te tuerai.

\- S'il te plait…

Fracture avait raison…

A force de ses expériences, il était devenu cupide, vénal…au point de rejoindre les Ronin pour gagner des Shanix…sans se douter de ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

Tout comme il avait fait avec Shadow Raker…alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus retomber dans un piège…

Il n'aurait jamais dû leur faire confiance…

Il aurait dû rester seul…

\- S'il te plait…Arrête de parler.

La réponse de Fracture ne se fit pas attendre.

\- …Toi de même, Drift. Arrête de parler et agis.

Un portail vert apparut brusquement devant eux, la lumière l'aveuglant presque.

Sans lui jeter un dernier regard, Fracture pénétra doucement à l'intérieur, la prime au bras, avant de disparaître dans la lumière.

Un pont…cybertronien ?

Non. Quelque chose de différent.

\- Monsieur Drift…

Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient à ses côtés.

Drift ne faisait plus attention à Autoclave.

Il ne se concentrait que sur les Minicons…les seuls qui ne lui avaient pas encore fait faux bond…qui ne lui avait pas encore menti…

Cela faisait mal…C'était une telle douleur…

\- …Ne faites confiance à personne…déclara Drift, d'une voix éteinte.

Cela ne causera que souffrance. Autant pour lui que pour eux.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'échangèrent un air atterré.

\- …Mais…on peut vous faire confiance…à vous ? N'est-ce pas ? le questionna Slipstream.

Encore une fois, Drift n'avait aucune réponse.

Avaient-ils réellement raison ?

Drift s'essuya les optiques avant de se lever.

Ce sentiment mélangé de trahison, de tristesse et d'échec…c'était la pire sensation qu'un individu pouvait avoir.

* * *

Une fois que la prime fut jetée dans un coin, Fracture laissa exploser sa rage. Il balança un coup de poing dans le mur, bien des émotions l'envahissant.

Il fallait qu'il déverse sa rage sur quelque chose…qu'il se défoule…

Un détail désagréable lui revint.

Avec colère, il déploya les miniatures. Elles se transformèrent, l'une après l'autre, avant d'atterrir. Ils contemplaient leur Maître, inquiets.

\- Comment ?

Il marcha vers eux, d'un pas lourd. Ils ne reculaient pas. Fracture continua sa trajectoire. Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Sur quelle planète vivez-vous pour oser supplier votre ennemi ?

\- Boss…

\- La ferme !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il frappa le mur une nouvelle fois. Cela fit presque trembler la pièce.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune fierté ? leur hurla-t-il.

Jamais il ne supplierait ses ennemis ! Jamais !

Et eux, ils s'étaient abaissés à ça…

\- On voulait seulement vous aider, Boss, expliqua Divebomb. Son ton était calme, contrairement à Airazor qui cachait mal sa peur.

\- M'aider ? grogna Fracture. Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

\- Il n'était pas question qu'on vous abandonne ! renchérit Airazor.

\- Et la prime, vous y avez pensé ?

\- Sans vous, il n'y a plus de prime ! cria presque le Minicon à tête d'œuf.

Fracture se figea.

Airazor baissa les optiques. Comme s'il avait honte.

\- …On est une équipe, Maître, continua Divebomb. On…On doit se faire confiance mutuellement. Nous ne sommes que des Minicons…mais vous devez nous faire confiance.

Leur faire confiance…

Mais Fracture n'avait jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit…

Les miniatures ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient que leur Maître parle. Ou agisse.

Fracture serra les poings. Il avait perdu toute idée de frapper quoi que ce soit.

\- Hors de ma vue…

Les Minicons hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce d'un pas précipité, la main de Divebomb sur l'épaule d'Airazor pour le réconforter.

Fracture fixait l'espace devant lui.

Malgré lui, il passa la main sur ses câbles. Il sentait encore la sensation désagréable de la corde qui lui tordait le cou. Il entendait encore Autoclave qui riait…

Drift qui suppliait de l'épargner…

Il poussa un soupir avant de s'effondrer sur son siège.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Faire confiance…à ses Minicons…

Devant lui, la Terre s'éloignait.

Une planète bleue…c'était joli, malgré tout.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPITRE 74**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, à Cao books in dreams et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! cela fait toujours plaisir !**

Assis contre un arbre, au sommet du Mont Fuji, il observait la vue. Il observait le ciel s'éteindre doucement, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon pour laisser place aux étoiles de l'univers.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la Terre depuis presqu'un mois…mais pour Drift, ce n'était pas encore assez long. C'était encore trop tôt, pour prendre une décision sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Ils avaient des réserves d'energon. Ils avaient le vaisseau qui leur offrait un abri lorsqu'il faisait trop sombre.

Non loin d'eux, un amas de terre qui recouvrait la dépouille d'Autoclave. Drift jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien camarade. Malgré son attitude, malgré la torture qu'il avait infligé à Fracture, malgré les menaces qu'il avait proférées à son égard et à l'égard de Jetstorm et Slipstream…Drift pensait que ce n'était pas honorable de le laisser sans funérailles. Il avait enterré son corps à la manière des anciens rites Cybertroniens mais en utilisant les moyens du bord. Les Cybertroniens recouraient à des chrysanthèmes bleus. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas trouvé aux alentours. A la place, il avait cueilli des fleurs bleues qui poussaient au pied du Mont Fuji, près du lac bleu.

 _Tu sais que tu peux revenir ici. Aux Cités de Cristal._

 _Ne faites confiance à personne._

Toutes ces personnes à qui il avait fait confiance…Shadow Raker, le Cercle de la Lumière, Wing, les Ronin…

A chaque fois, il en était revenu blessé, trahi…ou bien quelqu'un qu'il avait réellement apprécié, aimé, avait été blessé ou meurtri…de façon fatale.

Dai Atlas…dire que son ancien leader lui avait fait confiance…

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait en le voyant ainsi, aujourd'hui ?

Il ferma les optiques, respirant l'air frais. Un air qui ne sentait pas les bombardements, la fumée, les flammes…

Ici…tout était pur.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision…Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas rester sur Terre éternellement. Ils avaient besoin d'energon pour survivre. Toutefois, peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée de faire cavalier seul. De ne plus s'associer à quiconque…d'arrêter de se mêler des affaires de la guerre…des factions…

Etre une ombre, devenir une lumière, devenir chasseur de prime…cela ne lui avait rien apporté.

Ici, étrangement…c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait en paix, depuis qu'il avait quitté le Cercle de la Lumière. Une planète inconnue dénuée de vie…mais qui demeurait forte belle. Le rythme était relativement simple. Drift continuait de s'entrainer tous les jours tandis que les Minicons soit rechargeaient, soit exploraient les alentours à condition qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop.

On ne savait jamais vraiment sur qui tomber, en terrain inconnu.

« Monsieur Drift ! »

Il se retourna. Jetstorm revint, quelque chose dans les bras. Quelque chose qui bougeait.

Drift écarquilla les optiques. Quelque chose de rouge et noir…avec un bec…

\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ne touche à rien ! grogna le bot orange. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber ! Repose-le où tu l'as trouvé !

La créature se mit à piailler et gazouiller. Drift demeura inexpressif. On aurait dit un oiseau cybertronien…mais en beaucoup plus petit.

Jetstorm le gratta sous le bec. L'oiseau semblait ravi et se laissa faire, tendant même le cou. Drift rangea ses épées avant de marcher lourdement vers le Minicon.

\- Jetstorm !

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Drift…Je pensais juste que…

Jetstorm finit par soupirer. Il s'abaissa au sol, dans l'herbe pour y déposer doucement l'oiseau. La bête sautilla dans l'herbe avant de baisser le cou, comme s'il se nettoyait le corps.

\- C'est tout doux, sourit Jetstorm. Les oiseaux Cybertroniens n'ont aucun pelage.

\- Ils peuvent être dangereux.

\- Je me disais qu'Outrigger apprécierait de les voir de près. S'il venait un jour sur Terre…

Outrigger…

Est-ce que Wing et Axe le laissaient sortir, maintenant ? Lui confiaient-ils des missions plus importantes ?

Il soupira. Non. Après ce qui était arrivé à Dai Atlas, cela serait dangereux pour n'importe qui.

\- J'en doute…

\- Et ceci, Monsieur Drift ?

Slipstream apparut à son tour. Quelque chose de brillant se déplaçait sur ses paumes. Drift plissa les optiques pour mieux observer.

On aurait dit un Insecticon…mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus miniature. Il se déplaçait au creux des mains de Slipstream. Un Insecticon qui scintillait, luisant dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est magnifique, non ?

Oui…

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Jetstorm…cela peut être dangereux.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Wing serait ravi de découvrir ces créatures étranges. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà visité la Terre…

Il devait l'admettre. C'était joli.

\- Oh.

Il sentit quelque chose tomber. Comme des gouttes.

La pluie…et contrairement à Cybertron, il ne s'agissait pas de pluies d'acide…La première fois qu'ils avaient observé ce phénomène, ils s'étaient réfugiés précipitamment à l'intérieur du vaisseau, priant qu'il résisterait à l'acide…

Mais rien ne s'était produit. Au final, Drift avait risqué sa tête et avait laissé les gouttes tomber sur sa paume.

Cela avait été une sensation agréable, bien différente de ce qu'il avait vécu sur Cybertron.

Cela lui procurait…une telle sérénité.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressembleraient les habitants, sourit Jetstorm.

\- Si ça se trouve, il n'y en a pas, répondit Slipstream.

\- En tout cas, ce serait amusant de découvrir toutes les planètes qu'on a manqué !

\- Outrigger serait jaloux.

Drift leur adressa un air sévère.

\- On n'est pas ici pour s'amuser.

Même si intérieurement, il pensait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…Explorer des horizons…jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine…

Surtout qu'ils avaient tout…le vaisseau, l'energon…

Au loin, ils entendirent un grand bruit. Cela fit presque trembler le sol, faisant tomber Jetstorm et Slipstream. Tout de suite, Drift se releva. Il sortit ses lames.

\- Allez vous réfugier dans le vaisseau !

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Drift s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour observer.

A l'horizon, un nuage de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel.

Des lumières émanaient d'un vaisseau…

Un vaisseau Cybertronien.

Le spark de Drift manqua un battement.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. On les avait retrouvés…

* * *

« Comme on se retrouve, Deadlock »

En entendant son ancien nom, pendant un instant, Drift avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de Shadow Raker. Que ce dernier l'avait retrouvé, qu'il l'éliminerait pour récupérer Jetstorm et Slipstream…mais en apercevant Forager, Lyzak, Stilts et Foxtrot…il ne put deviner s'il s'agissait d'un meilleur scénario.

Drift gardait ses lames dans ses mains. Pour autant, les Ronin n'avaient pas sorti leurs armes. Forager lui adressa un sourire affable. Comme s'il était sincèrement ravi de le revoir.

Un sentiment que Drift ne partageait pas.

\- Tu nous as inquiétés, tu sais. On a cru que tu étais mort, déclara Forager. Heureusement, merci Primus, tu es en vie.

\- Je…

Drift essaya de dire quelque chose.

Derrière l'épaule de Forager, Foxtrot réprimait un grognement. Sa lueur de prédateur avait rallumé ses optiques, sa main oscillant le canon.

Le bot orange comprit qu'il avait intérêt à bien répondre. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son vaisseau. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient à l'intérieur.

\- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis un mois maintenant, continua Forager. Vous étiez partis pour une prime, toi et Autoclave…

Il croisa les bras, le toisant d'un air nonchalant.

\- Explique-nous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est la prime ? Où est Autoclave ? A moins que tu n'aies décidé de prendre des vacances sur Terre ? Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû me demander l'autorisation.

Drift baissa la tête. Il aimerait affronter Forager. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire…Si ce n'était de dire la vérité. Surtout que le raton-laveur commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

\- …Autoclave est mort.

Cela arracha un cri de surprise général. Seul Forager demeura calme. Il ne changeait pas d'expression. Etait-il déjà au courant ?

\- Comment ? cria Stilts.

\- …On est tombés sur Fracture.

\- Bordel !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Foxtrot donna un coup de pied dans le sol, manquant d'écraser l'oiseau que Jetstorm et Slipstream avait recueilli, qui s'envola en piaillant. Il poussa un rugissement de rage, la colère lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Tout de suite, Lyzak se rapprocha de lui mais il la balaya d'un revers de bras, manquant de la faire tomber au sol.

\- Je vais me le faire ! hurla Foxtrot. Je vous jure que je vais arracher son spark pour ça !

Il se retourna vers Drift. Le samouraï ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu l'as laissé crever, hein ? Tu as laissé crever un de nos camarades ? A cette pourriture ?

\- Ça suffit, Foxtrot, grogna Forager.

Il reporta son attention sur le bot orange.

\- Ceci ne nous explique pas où se situe la prime. Ni pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à la base.

Ne mens pas, avait-il l'air de dire.

Drift resta silencieux pendant un temps.

\- …Fracture a récupéré la prime. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

\- Etre chasseur de prime…ce n'est pas pour moi, compléta-t-il.

\- Donc, tu as préféré nous abandonner ? Tu nous as laissés dans le silence pendant un mois ? fit Forager.

Le raton-laveur se rapprocha.

\- Mon pauvre Deadlock…tu aurais dû nous avertir que tu avais fait un burn-out et que tu souhaitais des jours de congé. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances sur Terre et que cela t'a offert de jolis souvenirs.

\- Forager, je…

\- Bien, bien. Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu désirerais, Deadlock ? Une augmentation ? Un rang privilégié au sein des Ronin, le Samouraï de Glace ?

Et brusquement, la vision de Drift disparut. Il vit des étoiles, sonné par le coup de poing qui le fracassa en pleine mâchoire qui le fit tomber en arrière. Drift atterrit par terre, de l'energon autour de sa bouche qui coulait à flots.

Il y eut des bourdonnements dans ses oreillettes. Drift crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il aurait pu…ce n'était pas Foxtrot qui l'avait frappé. Forager tenait son poing en l'air, un sourire rempli de rage et de haine à son égard.

Le masque tombait…

\- Monsieur Drift !

Il entendit Jetstorm et Slipstream au loin. Il les devinait courir en sa direction. Drift grogna de douleur, se tenant le visage. Cela faisait mal…il n'avait pas la force de leur ordonner de se tenir à distance…

\- J'espère que cela te servira de leçon, lui rétorqua sèchement Forager. Tu méritais une punition pour le préjudice que tu nous as causé, Deadlock.

\- Forager…s'écria Lyzak.

Elle et Stilts semblaient être les seuls qui soient déconcertés par cette scène.

\- Toi, tu la fermes !

\- Eh oh ! Tu ne parles pas à ma femme comme ça ! hurla Foxtrot en montrant les dents.

Le raton-laveur abaissa le bras en poussant un soupir. Il se pencha vers le bot orange. A ses côtés, Jetstorm et Slipstream essayaient de le relever mais sans succès.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison. Pourquoi nous quitter les Ronin ? Nous t'avons recueilli. Nous t'avons fait confiance.

Malgré la douleur, Drift parvint à répondre.

\- Vous êtes aussi cruels que Fracture envers les autres bots…Vous causez le mal, à votre manière !

\- Tiens donc. Et pour quelle raison penses-tu cela ? grinça le raton-laveur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas honorables ! Autoclave et Fracture se sont affrontés…Autoclave l'a torturé, l'a maltraité…

\- Quoi ? Tu es amoureux de Fracture ?

Foxtrot et Forager émirent un rire profond, sardonique. Drift tressaillit de dégoût à cette pensée.

\- …Fracture a gagné le combat.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu avais aidé Autoclave ! grogna Foxtrot.

\- Je ne retournerais pas avec vous !

Forager attrapa brusquement Drift par le menton, mettant son visage à hauteur du sien. Son air était menaçant.

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant. Personne ne quitte les Ronin. Personne.

 _Personne ne quitte les Ronin…_

Oui. Cela aurait été trop beau…

Forager le relâcha.

\- Tu repars avec nous. Il y a une Prime qui se lève à 100 000 Shanix. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Si tu veux te racheter pour tes fautes, tu vas contribuer à sa capture.

\- …Non…

\- Crois-moi, Deadlock. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Forager fit un signe de tête à Foxtrot. Le renard esquissa un grand sourire.

Son pied percuta le ventre de Slipstream. Le Minicon trébucha et tomba au sol, se pliant de douleur.

\- Non ! hurla Drift. Ne faites pas ça !

Foxtrot gardait son pied levé, prêt à tomber sur Slipstream pour l'écraser.

\- Obéis ou je l'écrase, pourriture !

\- Non !

Drift se redressa péniblement. Forager fixait la scène, sans ciller.

\- Alors ? On se décide à être raisonnable ?

\- …Ne lui faites pas de mal…

\- Cela ne dépend que de toi.

Drift fixait Slipstream. Il baissa les optiques. Il ne pouvait pas hésiter. Pas quand Slipstream était en danger…

\- …Très bien.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Foxtrot s'éloigna. Forager leur fit signe de le suivre. L'entretien était fini, apparemment.

\- Dépêche-toi, Deadlock. Ne me fais pas attendre.

Drift examinait les blessures de Slipstream. Pas sérieuses même si elles étaient douloureuses.

\- …J'arrive.

\- Monsieur Drift…

\- Chut. Ne parle pas.

Il était pris au piège…une nouvelle fois…

A se demander si cela s'arrêterait un jour…Quand est-ce qu'il serait en sécurité ? Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait protéger Jetstorm et Slipstream de façon efficace ?

Il s'essuya les optiques, réprimant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- …Deadlock.

Il releva le regard. Lyzak.

Elle lui tendait la main. Aucune trace de moquerie dans son regard.

Juste de la peine…

\- Venez. Il le faut.

Il le fallait…

Ils n'avaient pas le choix.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPITRE 75**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Hé…Deadlock »

Drift ne répondit pas.

Comme toujours, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté les Ronin, il s'entrainait. Il enchaînait les katas, les mouvements, les attaques, les défenses…

Néanmoins, il le faisait avec beaucoup moins de conviction…C'était comme s'il en avait perdu la motivation. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas perdu la motivation. Mais son environnement ne lui permettait plus de se concentrer. Auparavant, il parvenait à ignorer Foxtrot et Autoclave.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Deadlock, je te cause ! Ouais, Autoclave avait raison. Tu es vraiment devenu sourd. »

La ferme, pensa Drift à bout de patience.

Son épée pourfendait l'espace en arc de cercle…

Autour de lui, il continuait d'entendre les rires d'Autoclave qui accompagnaient jadis Foxtrot. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Et la mort d'Autoclave ne changerait pas le renard. Bien au contraire.

Et alors qu'il entamait un nouvel enchaînement, quelque chose de léger lui heurta le casque. Il se retourna brusquement.

Ce n'était pas un cube d'energon. Foxtrot tenait des clous à la main.

\- Je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi efficace avec un optique en moins. On peut toujours essayer, non ?

 _Qui sait…La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas dans ton matelas qu'il enfoncera des clous…mais dans le corps de tes outils._

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

Drift lâcha ses armes. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne l'ignorait plus. Il ne se laisserait plus faire.

Et avant même que Foxtrot ne puisse se lever de sa chaise, le bot orange se jeta sur lui, utilisant tout le poids de son corps pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Espèce de sale-glapit le renard.

Drift ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Ils roulèrent au sol, chacun essayant d'avoir l'ascendance sur l'autre. Foxtrot poussa un grondement de colère. Il se mit à rugir, s'agrippant au visage de Drift pour tenter de lui briser la nuque. Mais le samouraï avait déjà anticipé ses mouvements. Foxtrot avait beau posséder une grande force brute, il n'avait aucune technique. Tout était erratique. Il avait profité de son entrainement et encaissé chacune de ses attaques pour s'en rendre compte.

Comme lui répétait Wing, il ne devait pas comprendre l'attaque. Il devait comprendre l'intention derrière l'attaque.

Ainsi, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il le pensait. Bientôt, il projeta Foxtrot en arrière, le maintenant au sol par la mâchoire.

\- Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI JE TE DIS !

Foxtrot grogna, essayant de lui mordre le poignet. Drift s'en moquait. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait vécu pire. Sans avertissement, il leva le poing.

Il ne se laisserait plus faire…

Et il l'abattit en plein visage de Foxtrot.

Le renard poussa un cri étranglé. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Oui, le bot orange, le bot sans mode animal, le bot inférieur au reste du Ronin, savait se défendre…

Et pour être honnête, Drift pensait qu'un seul coup n'était pas encore assez.

Il leva à nouveau son poing pour le faire tomber sur Foxtrot.

Encore et encore.

Toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée…quand Forager l'avait frappé…quand Foxtrot avait menacé de s'en prendre à Slipstream…

Foxtrot ne le payait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce que lui faisait subir Drift n'était rien. Drift ne se vengerait pas. Il le souhaitait. Oh oui, il le souhaitait vraiment.

Mais Wing ne l'approuverait pas. Drift ne se vengerait pas. Ce n'était pas ce que Wing lui avait appris.

Mais un jour…il savait que Foxtrot paierait. Ainsi que Forager. Ainsi que Fracture.

Tout le monde payait un jour ou l'autre.

Drift l'avait payé. Il aurait sûrement encore des dettes à faire disparaître.

Mais pour l'heure…

\- Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! répétait Foxtrot.

Il n'arrivait même plus à se défendre. Et Drift ne put nier qu'il en ressentit un certain plaisir.

Il le frappait pour environ la dixième fois quand il fut saisi par-derrière. Drift s'arrêta tout de suite. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Sa tête se cogna lourdement et sa vision se brouilla légèrement.

Devant lui, des pieds apparurent. Puis la voix grave de Forager s'éleva.

\- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Le bot orange ne pouvait pas répondre, encore trop sonné. Même s'il le pouvait, il ne répondrait pas. Il ne dirait rien à Forager.

 _Personne ne quittait les Ronin._

La vue de Drift se fit plus nette. Non loin d'eux, Foxtrot se relevait en se tenant le visage. Des traces d'energon coulaient sur son visage.

Amèrement, Drift pensait que le renard devait ressentir ce qu'il infligeait lui-même aux autres.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'intégrer cette pourriture ! hurla le renard, une main sur sa bouche.

Il avait probablement dû perdre des dents…

\- Foxtrot, ferme-la, murmura dangereusement Forager.

\- Il nous a trahi ! Il n'est pas comme nous ! Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un Ronin ! Et toi, tu l'accueilles à bras ouverts alors qu'il nous a—

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Cette fois, Foxtrot se tut. Ou peut-être avait-il trop mal pour continuer. Forager se retourna vers Drift. Ses poings étaient serrés, une lueur de rage sur son visage.

Drift fronça les sourcils. S'il souhaitait le frapper, il était prêt.

Pour autant, Forager ne fit rien. Il serra la mâchoire et relâcha ses poings. Toutefois, le mépris était clairement présent dans ses optiques.

\- Je vais passer ça sous le coup des émotions, grogna le raton-laveur. Foxtrot a poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Son attitude surprit Drift. Forager marqua une pause.

\- Pour autant…si tu oses recommencer, je démembre un de tes Minicons.

Cette menace fit tressaillir Drift malgré lui. Forager le pensait sérieusement. S'il en avait la force, il attaquerait Forager.

Mais cela serait mettre Jetstorm et Slipstream davantage en danger. Et il ne saurait aggraver son cas. Pour autant, le comportement de Forager cachait quelque chose. Il avait une idée en tête.

Après quelques minutes insoutenables, la colère de Forager s'évapora. A la place, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

A nouveau, Drift fut scié.

\- Forager…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grinça Foxtrot.

\- …Que tout le monde rejoigne la salle de réunion.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Ton sourire dit tout, Forager.

\- Oh oui…

Il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

\- …Nous avons réussi à repérer la prime.

* * *

« …Sur la Lune d'Athéna ? »

Dans la pièce, tous les Ronin avaient répondu à l'appel de Forager. A chacun, dans leurs optiques, Drift y avait remarqué la lueur d'excitation et l'impatience de toucher les 100 000 Shanix prévus. La seule exception avait été Foxtrot qui se tenait toujours le visage en raison des coups douloureux.

Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient toujours attachés aux poignets de Drift. Celui-ci n'affichait aucune émotion.

Mais lorsque Forager leur avait révélé l'endroit où était située la prime, le visage de chacun des Ronin s'était décomposé. Drift n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas la Lune d'Athéna. Finalement Stilts fut le premier à lever la voix.

\- Tu rigoles, là ? La Lune d'Athéna…

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais c'est inaccessible ! s'écria Stilts.

Forager fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu en connais quelque chose, toi ?

\- Il se trouve que j'y suis déjà allé, grogna la grue.

Stilts s'avança vers lui pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

\- Et à mon avis, la prime, vous pouvez l'oublier.

Cela ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, pensa Drift.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Abrège ! s'écria Forager, peu ravi.

\- Déjà parce que la Lune d'Athéna est complètement surpeuplée. Tous les habitants se ressemblent. Ce sont des clones.

\- Tu dois rigoler ? Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria Foxtrot.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Laisse-moi te dire que ce ne sont pas des racontars. Le fondateur de la Cité, Centaure, souhaitait créer une communauté parfaite dans le but d'échapper aux guerres et maintenir une paix durable. Il a eu l'idée de créer les habitants en se clonant lui-même.

\- Tu ne me dis pas qu'il a créé toute une population à partir de clones !

C'était…inattendu. Drift ne s'attendait pas à un tel scénario. Il avait entendu parler de la Lune d'Athéna mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se composait de clones d'un seul et même individu.

\- Comment on va faire, alors ? grogna Foxtrot.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a bien un moyen de le trouver…parmi tous ces clones, soupira Forager. Il doit avoir un nom…ou bien un numéro.

\- Possible…mais sachez que sur la lune d'Athéna, déclara Stilts, leurs moyens de protection sont très élevés.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Forager.

\- Ils vivent dans des bunkers.

Le raton-laveur émit un nouveau soupir.

\- Cela ne va pas être facile…mais bon. On n'aura qu'à le faire sortir.

\- Des clones, des bunkers…Quoi d'autre ? le questionna Lyzak.

\- C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué.

Forager prit un air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il semblait n'avoir rien trouvé.

\- On pourrait peut-être…demander à l'un de ces clones de nous le trouver et de nous le livrer ? offrit Stilts.

\- Et en échange de quoi ? grinça Forager. Si ce sont des clones, ils ne se trahiront pas entre eux. A moins de trouver le bon…et encore.

L'un après l'autre, chacun des Ronin émirent une idée que Forager réfuta.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Foxtrot.

\- …On n'a qu'à exploser la Lune d'Athéna.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du renard.

\- …Quoi ? émit Lyzak.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? renchérit Stilts.

\- Bah si, dit Foxtrot. C'est tout bête. Mais si on ne peut pas trouver ce bot, autant utiliser d'autres moyens plus radicaux.

Drift sursauta. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cette folie.

Foxtrot…projetait de faire sauter une Lune entière avec des milliards d'habitants ? Même s'il s'agissait de clones, c'était un génocide !

Tout de suite, il protesta.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Qui t'a causé ? rugit Foxtrot. 100 000 Shanix la prime, tu te rends compte ?

\- Et les milliards d'habitants, tu y as pensé ? lui rétorqua le bot orange. C'est un massacre que tu comptes commettre !

\- Ce ne sont que des clones ! Ils n'ont aucune vie, de toute façon ! Aucune individualité ! C'est comme si tu ne tuais qu'une seule prime, un seul individu, de toute façon !

Pas moyen de le raisonner. Drift reporta son regard sur les autres membres, pour juger leurs réactions.

Ce qui le rassura, ce n'était qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait d'accord avec un tel plan. Même Forager paraissait être dubitatif.

\- …Deadlock n'a pas tort, admit le raton-laveur.

\- De toute façon, Cybertron se meurt, répondit Foxtrot. On a besoin d'energon. Et si ces clones gardent tout pour eux, il n'y aura bientôt plus de Cybertroniens. Autant être pragmatique.

\- …tout de même…

Forager croisa les bras.

Drift comprenait maintenant pourquoi le renard était appelé la Terreur Heureuse.

\- Et puis c'est une prime ! fit Foxtrot. La prime est toujours la seule chose qui compte. 100 000 Shanix ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous souhaitez la laisser à un autre chasseur de prime ? A Fracture ? Puisque notre ami Deadlock l'a si gentiment laissé partir ?

Forager se renfrogna à ce souvenir. Drift s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas Fracture le problème actuellement.

\- Il n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? intervint Lyzak.

\- Si tu as une autre idée en tête, chérie…c'est le moment, grinça Foxtrot.

Mais Lyzak n'avait rien à l'esprit. Etrangement, Drift l'aperçut poser une main sur son ventre machinalement. Comme pour protéger quelque chose à l'intérieur…

\- …100 000 Shanix. A quand un aussi gros prix ? finit par répondre Forager.

\- Mais on est en train de parler d'une civilisation, là ! s'exclama Drift.

\- Une civilisation composée de bots sans mode animal, renchérit Foxtrot. Des inférieurs. Des clones.

\- Bon sang ! C'est un astre entier que vous comptez détruire !

Des femmes, des enfants…Cela ne signifiait rien pour eux ?

\- Il y a d'autres astres, de toute façon, déclara Forager.

Attends, il était d'accord ? Il était d'accord de tout faire sauter pour une prime ?

Si Forager était d'accord, les autres Ronin n'auront pas d'autres choix que de le suivre…même si Lyzak et Stilts semblaient complètement révulsés par l'idée.

\- Forager…reconsidérez votre décision, le supplia presque Drift.

La répartie du raton-laveur fut froide et sans appel.

\- 100 000 Shanix. La prime est toujours la plus importante.

Sa décision était prise.

A côté, Foxtrot souriait, ravi par l'idée. Il se réjouissait déjà de voir tous ces bots mourir dans une explosion de feu et de flammes. De voir un astre entier brûler…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, grogna Drift.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Forager qui fut la phrase de trop.

\- Je n'ai que faire des arguments d'un bot sans mode animal qui n'est pas comme nous, Deadlock.

Drift se figea.

Finalement, il se leva et s'avança doucement vers Forager. Il soutint son regard, et Drift remarqua que le raton-laveur fut légèrement surpris par son attitude.

Il en avait assez.

Assez de voir toute cette souffrance autour de lui le marquer à jamais au fer rouge, sans pouvoir intervenir…

\- Je ne suis pas Deadlock. Mon nom est Drift et restera Drift. Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne, Forager.

Des milliards de vie terrassées en un instant…

Oh non. Hors de question que Drift laisse faire ça.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPITRE 76**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, à Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Foxtrot… »

Le vaisseau était paré pour décoller. Toute la journée, Forager, Foxtrot et Stilts y avaient entreposé les câbles, les explosifs, puis avaient activé les commandes nécessaires de destruction massive pour faire exploser la bombe. Même si Foxtrot en avait émis l'idée, c'était Forager qui avait détaillé le plan. La bombe serait placée en plein cœur de la Lune d'Athéna, à la Grande Place où dominait la grande résidence du fondateur. Selon Stilts, son sommet dépassait celui des plus hauts buildings de Cybertron. Ainsi, faire exploser le palais reviendrait à terrasser les habitations dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines, voire de milliers de kilomètres. Les Ronin quitteraient leur base pour se rendre sur la Lune d'Athéna le lendemain, vu qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques heures de Cybertron, en vaisseau dans son mode à pleine vitesse.

Jusqu'à demain matin, ils avaient chacun quartier libre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait pris à part. Les deux étaient réunis dans leur chambre. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Forager, ou aucun autre Ronin les entendent.

Surtout que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer…cela risquait de changer beaucoup de choses. Elle-même ne saurait deviner comment il réagirait. Avec Foxtrot, elle s'attendait à tout. Il était imprévisible. Il pouvait se montrer ravi…tout comme il pouvait devenir fou de rage au point de détruire leur chambre.

Mais peu importe le scénario…elle s'y était préparée.

La Nuit Rouge faisait face à la Terreur Heureuse. Foxtrot gardait les bras croisés. Il était de mauvaise humeur, mais se montra calme.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Forager a besoin de moi. Et toi, tu devrais te reposer…

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Je te demande seulement…de m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps.

Foxtrot étouffa un léger grognement. Néanmoins, il demeura dans la pièce. Il la laissa parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Cette prime…

Elle hésitait. Comment lui présenter les choses ?

Finalement, le spark battant, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- …Cette prime, est-elle aussi importante pour toi ?

Elle espérait encore faire quelque chose…Pendant un instant, elle crut pouvoir le changer. A la seconde où Foxtrot avait proposé ce plan horrible, faire exploser un astre entier…et les Ronin acceptant cette initiative…elle avait réalisé à quel point ces dernières années avaient du gâchis.

Bien sûr, elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Elle avait choisi de rejoindre les Ronin de son propre gré, pour avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête, une protection…

Et elle y avait pris du plaisir. Elle avait trouvé l'amour. Elle s'était liée.

La réponse de Foxtrot fut sans appel.

\- Plus que tout au monde. 100 000 Shanix ! Tu te rends compte de la somme ? C'est plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Son spark se serra brusquement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Mais elle parvint à rester calme.

\- …Plus que tout au monde ?

Plus qu'elle ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, dit Foxtrot. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela signifie pour moi, prendre ma revanche sur tous ceux qui nous ont regardé de haut, parce qu'on était des bots avec un mode animal…comme si on l'avait choisi…

C'était cela…sa haine. Quoiqu'elle pensât qu'il s'agissait d'une autre excuse pour calmer ses pulsions.

\- Mais tous ceux qui n'ont pas de mode animal ne sont pas des personnes cruelles ! s'exclama Lyzak. Tu…tu fais une généralité !

Elle marqua une pause, sa gorge se nouant.

\- Tu…tu n'as aucune connaissance des nuances !

\- Je me moque des nuances ! lui hurla Foxtrot en retour. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en train de crever ! Ils meurent de faim…tandis que nous, avec cette prime…on aura la belle vie !

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait…

\- Et sacrifier tout un astre ? Tu crois que cela vaut le coup ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce ne sont que des clones ! Ils ne devraient même pas exister ! Tu vois, cela a toujours été ton problème, Lyzak. Tu es trop sensible ! Tu n'es pas assez cruelle ! Un jour ou l'autre, tu te feras manger !

Lyzak gronda à son tour, ses oreilles se plaquant sur son casque.

\- La guerre ne nous autorise pas à commettre ce genre d'actes…ce sont des vies que tu prends !

\- Cela ne t'a pas dérangé, de prendre les vies de toutes ces primes !

Cela lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne le pensa. L'un après l'autre, elle encaissa chacun des mots émanant de la bouche de son mari.

Mais pouvait-elle encore l'appeler ainsi ?

Elle s'était liée à un monstre. Un monstre qui était capable d'assassiner des enfants…Oui. Elle avait pris des vies. Elle y avait contribué.

Mais ces bots étaient recherchés…

Là, ils prenaient des vies d'innocents qui n'étaient même pas sur la liste. Les Ronin n'avaient jamais osé agir ainsi auparavant.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'était demandée si tout ceci, valait le coup…et au fur et à mesure que son état évoluait…elle avait une idée de la réponse.

Non. Ce qui était important pour elle avant…ne l'était plus.

Enfin, Foxtrot lui posa cette question. La question qu'elle redoutait.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Lyzak baissa la tête.

Sans répondre, elle posa la main sur son ventre.

Quelque chose de plus important qu'une stupide prime…même à 100 000 Shanix…elle ne le risquerait jamais.

Foxtrot demeura silencieux.

Mais une légère lueur s'alluma dans ses optiques.

Il avait compris.

\- …Depuis combien de temps ?

Il n'était pas en colère. Toutefois, sa voix était froide et cassante. Cette nouvelle ne le rendait pas heureux non plus.

Lyzak poussa un bref soupir.

\- …Depuis que je suis malade. Ma maladie…c'était ça.

\- Tu portes…

Foxtrot laissa les bras tomber le long de son corps.

Elle lui devina une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu sur son visage auparavant…

Le doute, l'incertitude.

Pendant un instant, Lyzak se demanda si cette nouvelle remettait en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Pendant seulement cet instant, elle crut en ce petit espoir.

Mais cet espoir fut brisé lorsque Foxtrot déclara d'une voix sèche et monocorde :

\- Cela signifie que Forager ne te gardera pas.

Tous ses rêves se brisèrent.

Quelque part, elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Tu portes…tu ne peux plus venir en mission. Forager n'acceptera pas que tu passes ton temps à t'occuper d'un enfant. Il ne te donnera aucun Shanix pour t'entretenir. Pour lui, tu n'es plus utile ici.

Ce que pensait Forager…c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle s'attendait déjà à cette hypothèse.

Et elle l'avait accepté. De toute façon, les Ronin n'étaient plus le groupe dont elle rêvait. Ce n'était plus sa maison. La seule chose qui l'importait était leur enfant.

Son enfant…

\- Et toi ? finit-elle par demander à Foxtrot.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Foxtrot demeura silencieux.

Normalement, s'il en avait été heureux…sa réponse n'aurait pas dû se faire attendre. Mais il n'était pas ravi.

Un enfant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais c'était également le sien.

\- …On pourrait partir ensemble, lui dit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous pourrions quitter les Ronin. Nous pourrons nous trouver un endroit où élever cet enfant…ensemble.

Mais en était-il capable ? Lyzak ne le pensait pas.

\- Quitter les Ronin…répéta-t-il.

Ses optiques se plissèrent.

\- Et pour aller où ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Il n'y a pas d'endroit sûr pour nous sur Cybertron ! gronda Foxtrot. C'est la guerre, rappelle-toi !

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de demeurer sur Cybertron ! riposta-t-elle.

Elle se rappelait du Mont Fuji, sur Terre…ils avaient l'habitude d'y aller, d'admirer la vue, à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Le plus bel endroit sur Terre.

\- …Il y a d'autres planètes…

\- Cybertron est ma planète ! Elle le restera. Et si tu penses que je vais quitter les Ronin, abandonner une telle prime pour toi…tu me connais mal.

Ce fut le coup de massue.

Bien sûr, elle le connaissait…mais ils s'étaient liés. Ils étaient supposés être la personne la plus importante de l'autre.

La vue de Lyzak s'embrouilla.

\- …Je vois.

Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose…Foxtrot n'était pas capable d'élever un enfant. Il n'aurait pas su contrôler ses pulsions en présence de leur enfant…

Tôt ou tard, il lui aurait fait mal. Elle le savait.

Peu importait, son enfant…elle le protégerait. Même si elle était seule contre tous, même si elle n'avait droit à aucun soutien…elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Les Ronin…ils pouvaient tous brûler.

Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Foxtrot l'interpella.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Forager.

Elle s'arrêta pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- S'il l'apprenait, il se débarrasserait de toi. Il t'empêcherait de partir. Personne ne quitte les Ronin…à part par la mort.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu n'as plus d'avenir ici.

\- Je n'en avais déjà plus.

Elle gardait sa main sur le ventre, comme pour obtenir du réconfort.

Elle avait mal…mais c'était nécessaire. Elle souhaitait autre chose que la destruction et le massacre que lui proposait le guerre…les Decepticons…Les Autobots…les Ronins…

\- Au revoir, Foxtrot.

Elle n'obtint jamais de réponse.

Mais quand elle traversa le couloir, elle entendit un long rugissement.

Un rugissement de colère…ou de tristesse ?

Peu importait. Elle ne le connaissait plus. Il avait fait son choix.

Elle n'avait plus aucune sympathie à son égard.

* * *

« La navette sera à ta disposition. »

Drift hocha la tête. Il écoutait Lyzak attentivement. Cette dernière lui montrait tous les emplacements du vaisseau qui lui seraient nécessaire.

Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle serait aussi prompte à l'aider. Même si elle n'allait pas plus loin que lui donner un coup de pouce, elle ne l'assisterait pas au plan que Drift préparait. Le samouraï avait pensé qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance. Elle n'approuvait pas la destruction de la lune, même pour une prime. Stilts non plus. Pourtant, il avait quand même fini par s'y soumettre à contrecœur. Lyzak n'avait pas souhaité y contribuer.

\- …C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? le questionna Drift.

Elle soupira. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une question à poser.

\- On aurait pu le faire ensemble…dit Drift.

\- Non. Tu risques de te faire arrêter. Si je te suis, moi aussi. Et je ne souhaite pas être condamnée à mort par l'une ou l'autre faction.

Etant quelqu'un qui s'était fait emprisonné par les Autobots, il comprenait son point de vue.

\- Mais pour autant…je ne souhaite pas la mort de ces innocents, ajouta Lyzak. Alors, c'est à toi d'y remédier. Tout repose sur toi et tes Minicons.

Il opina du chef.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Adieu…Drift.

La seule à l'appeler par son véritable nom.

Et avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose, Lyzak quitta la base sans bruit.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPITRE 77**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Jetstorm…Slipstream…réveillez-vous. »

Allongés sur la couchette, Drift leur secoua doucement l'épaule. Dehors, ils pouvaient voir les étoiles défiler. Mais lorsqu'ils regardaient plus attentivement, ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin la Lune d'Athéna qui se rapprochait doucement de leur vaisseau.

Jetstorm et Slipstream baillèrent avant de se redresser tout en se frottant les optiques. Drift les fixait tristement. Les deux étaient épuisés. Il pouvait le ressentir. Toutefois, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps pour cela. Ils n'avaient pas rechargé du voyage, Forager les ayant chargés tous les trois de s'occuper de l'entretien du vaisseau. La tâche réputée comme étant la plus minable et la plus ingrate pour un Ronin.

D'une certaine façon, cette mission avait grandement arrangé Drift. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été obligé de parler avec le reste des Ronin. Il avait su éviter Foxtrot la plupart du temps puisque l'entretien demandait souvent à travailler dans la mécanique, au cœur du vaisseau.

De plus…cette tâche lui permettait de mener à bien son plan…

Forager, Foxtrot et Stilts n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient…

\- …Monsieur Drift…dans combien de temps…commença Jetstorm, d'une petite voix.

\- On y arrive dans cinq heures, lui répondit Drift.

C'était le meilleur moment pour partir.

Drift ouvrit la porte de leur cabine, avant de vérifier d'un rapide coup de tête si personne n'errait dans les couloirs. La voie était libre. Les Ronin étaient certainement partis en recharge. Ou alors, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de pilotage, excités à l'idée de récupérer la prime à 100 000 Shanix. L'absence de Drift devrait leur étonner…

Mais d'un autre côté, Drift n'était pas certain s'ils le considéraient encore comme un membre à part entière du groupe, même si Forager répétait que personne ne quittait les Ronin…

Drift soupira. Il tendit les bras en direction des Minicons.

\- Tout ira bien, les rassura-t-il.

Lyzak lui avait montré tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le fonctionnement des explosifs, les parties les plus vulnérables du vaisseau…et le plus important, les capsules de sauvetage, assez grandes pour deux personnes tout au plus.

Amèrement, Drift espérait que cela irait également pour elle…qu'elle avait pu dénicher un endroit où se cacher, au cas où les Ronin reviendraient.

Jetstorm et Slipstream lui sourirent, avant de se retransformer en leur forme disque pour se raccrocher aux poignets du bot orange.

\- Pas de problème, Monsieur Drift.

\- Nous vous faisons confiance…

Malgré la détresse de la situation, cela arracha un léger sourire au bot orange.

Même s'il leur avait conseillé de ne faire confiance à personne…le fait qu'ils soient si enclins à l'assister le confortait un peu plus dans sa décision.

Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

Et en apercevant la Lune d'Athéna, si splendide, si brillante devant eux…il ne pouvait concevoir à ce qu'on la détruise.

A pas feutrés, il traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle où étaient entassées les capsules de sauvetage. Lyzak lui avait fourni le plan pour y accéder ainsi que le code d'ouverture des portes. Il tressaillit, se remémorant ses mots. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il serait obligé de passer devant la salle de pilotage. Néanmoins, c'était nécessaire. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de suivre les conseils de Wing. En cas de situation dangereuse, il devait se calmer l'esprit.

 _Se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille._

Doucement, il monta les escaliers pour s'y rendre.

Soudain, il entendit un rire bruyant émanant de la salle de pilotage. C'était Foxtrot. Et pendant un instant, Drift crut qu'il avait été repéré…qu'on allait lui demander des comptes…que comptait-il faire ?

Mais heureusement, le soulagement le prit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'adressait en réalité à Forager.

\- T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras avec ta part de la prime ? entendit-il le renard ricaner.

Forager répondit sur un ton amusé.

\- Hmm…Qui sait ? J'ai pas mal de projets.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais le genre de projets qu'on rêve tous…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Aller sur Aquatron, profiter de la mer bleue sous le soleil pendant quelques jours…

\- Haha. Tu crois qu'Aquatron va tenir encore jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? répondit Foxtrot.

Drift pouvait deviner un haussement des épaules de la part du raton-laveur.

\- Même si Aquatron n'existe plus, il y a d'autres planètes aussi belles.

\- Genre la Terre ? Entendit-il Stilts.

\- Pff. Avec de la vermine en guise d'habitant ? grogna Foxtrot en retour.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu les as croisés ? demanda Forager.

\- Ouais…j'en ai vu ramasser du bois…il était si petit que je ne le voyais même pas…

Malgré le contexte, Drift ressentit un peu de curiosité vis-à-vis de la conversation. Donc, ils avaient rencontré des Terriens… ?

Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Mais s'ils étaient petits…ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Et toi, Foxtrot ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ta part ?

Il entendit un gloussement de la part du renard. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une conversation entre amis plutôt qu'entre membres d'un même groupe de chasseurs de prime…même si l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre manifestement.

\- Oh…tu sais. Tout ce qui me permet de voir quelque chose brûler…

\- Hm. Je vois. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?

Foxtrot mit un temps avant de répondre à nouveau.

\- Mais d'abord…après m'être occupé de la prime…je vais prendre soin des Minicons de Drift.

\- Ne les casse pas trop.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Cela glaça à nouveau l'energon de Drift. Et il devinait les pensées des disques à ses poignets. Ils partageaient son état d'esprit.

Drift continua son chemin. Il en avait assez entendu. Plus vite ils quitteraient ce vaisseau…plus vite ils pourraient achever son plan.

* * *

Enfin, Drift arriva devant la porte convoitée. Il entra tout de suite le code procuré par Lyzak. La porte s'ouvrit machinalement. Gagné. Pendant un instant, Drift avait effleuré l'hypothèse que Lyzak ait pu les trahir et lui ait donné un faux code. Mais il fut heureux de ne pas s'être trompé par rapport à elle et ses intentions. Elle était quelqu'un de confiance. Mais au moment où ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre les capsules de sauvetage, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Stilts de façon imprévisible. Drift se figea, tout comme la grue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où, comme ça ? grogna Stilts.

Drift déglutit.

\- …Je vais finir ma tâche.

\- On t'a demandé d'aller t'occuper des capsules de sauvetage ?

Le bot orange ne trouva rien à répondre. Stilts était sur le point de revenir dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la salle de pilotage. Malheureusement, Drift comprit ses véritables intentions.

\- On va voir avec Forager…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

Tout de suite, Drift sortit ses deux lames et d'un coup sec, il utilisa son katana pour l'assommer par-derrière.

Stilts tomba au sol. Drift ne réfléchit plus et se dépêcha d'enclencher les ouvertures. Pour gagner du temps, il déploya Jetstorm et Slipstream pour que ces derniers préparent la capsule. Un grand courant d'air manqua de faire glisser le samouraï, même s'il se rattrapa de justesse à une barre. Avec difficultés, il rejoignit la capsule de stase, où les Minicons l'attendaient.

Enfin, il sauta à l'intérieur, les commandes étant déjà activées pour les propulser dans l'espace. Drift retira ses armes pour les poser derrière lui sur le siège tandis que les portes se refermaient.

Et ce fut une chance. Parce que dès que Drift mit en place le lancement, ils entendirent la voix de Foxtrot s'élever.

« C'est quoi ce courant d'air ? »

Drift ne perdit plus de temps. Il appuya sur le bouton, se préparant mentalement à la sensation désagréable qui allait s'ensuivre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la capsule fut propulsée hors du vaisseau, les cris des Minicons résonnant dans ses audios.

* * *

Une fois que la capsule fut à distance suffisante du vaisseau, le rythme ralentit considérablement. Tout autour d'eux, les étoiles, les constellations qui entouraient la lune d'Athéna. Ils avaient comme une impression de flottement. Drift jeta un coup d'œil au vaisseau des Ronin.

\- Monsieur Drift…

\- Avec un peu de chance, on aura rejoint la Lune d'Athéna avant la tombée de la nuit…

Le vaisseau des Ronin s'activa. Et s'avança davantage vers la Lune. Drift se demanda s'il les avait aperçus. Sûrement.

Enfin, Drift sortit l'objet de son chassis. Jetstorm et Slipstream écarquillèrent les optiques quand ils virent de quoi il s'agissait.

Le détonateur.

\- Vous…

\- Oui.

Ils ne pourraient rien faire exploser si leur vaisseau était déjà détruit.

Drift y avait travaillé durant tout le voyage.

Il posa l'objet sur ses genoux. Il devait seulement appuyer sur le bouton.

Ses optiques se reportèrent sur le vaisseau.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait le faire.

Même si les Ronin le méritaient, il risquait de les condamner…Stilts, Forager et Foxtrot…

Mais étrangement, le choix devint un peu moins difficile que prévu.

Il repensait à Forager. A son coup de poing. A ses menaces.

Il repensait surtout à Foxtrot. Qui l'avait harcelé avec Autoclave tout ce temps…qui avait frappé les Minicons…

Et à leur plan de tuer ces millions d'habitants, sous le prétexte d'une prime et de clones.

Non. Le choix fut beaucoup plus facile.

Il appuya.

* * *

Et la minute d'après, une puissante explosion, composée de flammes, de fumée, émana du vaisseau. La capsule était trop loin pour qu'ils ressentent une quelconque vibration. Mais ils observaient tout de loin, en sécurité.

Pour peu, Drift entendit les cris des Ronin…leurs hurlements de haine, de rage, de peur…

Pendant un instant, Deadlock revint. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Pour eux, c'était la fin.

Ils ne prendraient pas la vie de ces habitants.

Il ressentit…comme un soulagement. C'était singulier mais…c'était comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée venait de s'éteindre.

Il poussa un long soupir, avant de se rasseoir sur le siège.

La Lune d'Athéna…était sauvée, même si cela devait coûter la vie des Ronin…

\- Monsieur Drift !

Mais une autre surprise les attendait.

Jetstorm, collé contre la vitre, pointa quelque chose qui était situé de l'autre côté.

Drift suivit son regard.

Et son spark manqua un battement.

Un vaisseau violet, qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la Lune d'Athéna.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPITRE 78**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Non, ça ne me dit rien, étranger… »

Au bout de la vingtième tentative, Drift faillit abandonner.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la Lune d'Athéna comme prévu. Avant la tombée de la nuit. Aussitôt que la capsule s'était posée, Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. A trois, sur un astre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils n'avaient seulement aperçu que de vue, ils s'étaient lancés à la recherche de la prime convoitée.

Parce que c'était la raison de la venue de Fracture, non ? Pour quelle autre raison se rendrait-il sur la lune d'Athéna, si ce n'était pour les 100 000 Shanix promis si on leur offrait la tête de ce bot ?

Il s'était débarrassé des Ronin…mais peut-être qu'en procédant ainsi, il avait attiré un plus gros problème, en laissant le champ libre à Fracture. Après tout, il avait éliminé un de ses concurrents. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait…

Même si entre les Ronin et Fracture, il ne saurait deviner qui était le pire.

Mais il s'était fixé un objectif. Il n'abandonnerait plus aucune prime à Fracture ou à un autre chasseur susceptible de l'utiliser pour assouvir ses pulsions sadiques. Qu'il ait quitté les Ronin ne changeait rien. Il se débrouillerait seul. Avec Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Peu importe ce que cette prime avait fait, il méritait sa chance. Comme lui-même l'avait obtenu…

Et ce n'était pas Fracture qui lui ferait cet honneur.

Stilts n'avait pas raconté d'histoires. C'était vraiment difficile de repérer la prime parmi tous ces bots qui se ressemblaient, qui avaient la même tête. Toutefois, le seul réconfort que Drift obtenait était les bunkers dans lesquels les habitants se réfugiaient. Ainsi, Fracture aurait peut-être quelques difficultés, laissant le temps à Drift de dénicher la prime avant lui.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il avait procédé par la méthode traditionnelle. Demander à chaque passant s'ils connaissaient l'individu Astro 4788.

Toutefois, c'était naïf de sa part. Drift le savait lui-même. La lune était surpeuplée. Il avait toutefois pu obtenir la zone dans laquelle cet individu se situait. Mais le bunker précis…autant chercher une poussière dans l'espace.

Drift poussa un gros soupir. Il finit par s'écrouler sur un banc, observant les habitants passer devant lui.

\- Monsieur Drift…on va y arriver, le rassura Slisptream.

\- Oui. Il ne doit pas être loin…renchérit Jetstorm.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas loin mais il est introuvable.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Fracture l'avait déjà capturé…peut-être que c'était sans espoir…la prime était requise morte ou vive.

 _Debout._

Drift se couvrit le visage. Wing lui aurait ordonné de persévérer.

Cela n'aurait pas été digne d'un membre du Cercle de la Lumière d'abandonner. Wing ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il ne devait pas abandonner cet individu.

\- Rester près de moi, leur ordonna Drift avant de se relever.

Il devait continuer.

Il recommença. A aborder les passants. A essuyer les refus d'obtempérer, les « désolé, je ne vois pas ». Jetstorm et Slipstream l'imitaient, non sans mal puisque certains bots ne les remarquaient même pas.

Ils continuèrent…jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un passant qui afficha un grand sourire dès l'instant où Drift mentionna Astro 4788.

Le bot orange n'y crut pas. Mais l'espoir le regagna lorsque le bot pointa du doigt une route tracée dans la roche, menant tout droit à une direction inconnue.

« Au bout de cette route, un bunker argenté et rouge. Vous ne pouvez pas le louper »

S'il n'avait pas été autant dans la retenue, Drift aurait embrassé ce bot. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'état d'âme. Il le remercia avec hâte avant de rappeler les Minicons à se rattacher à lui. Ils s'empressèrent de s'exécuter et à son tour, Drift se transforma en son mode véhicule pour suivre la route indiquée.

Il le sauverait…il en faisait le serment…

* * *

Un bunker argenté et rouge…

Effectivement, il était assez voyant contrairement à la plupart des autres bunkers, gris ou verts, qui défilaient dans son rétroviseur au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Drift s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il se transforma en son mode normal avant de s'y diriger d'un pas déterminé, gardant Jetstorm et Slipstream aux poignets. Tout de suite, il toqua fortement à la porte.

« Astro 4788 ? » appela-t-il.

Il frappa encore. Finalement, une ouverture se forma dans le creux de la porte métallique, laissant apparaître une caméra. Un rayon rouge traversa le chassis de Drift. Ce dernier sursauta, sur la défensive, avant de réaliser que la caméra le scannait.

Un léger bip se fit entendre.

Quelque chose s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Malgré ses lacunes, Drift devina « _Echec de la recherche »._

Stilts ne mentait pas, par rapport à la sécurité employée sur la Lune d'Athéna.

Pendant un instant, Drift crut que c'était peine perdue. Mais quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant.

Un clone se dressa devant lui, le toisant d'un air méfiant.

\- …Astro 4788 ? répéta Drift.

\- C'est moi, répondit-il d'une voix grave et froide. Que souhaitez-vous, étranger ?

Oui. Les clones étaient hostiles envers ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas. Et le terme « étranger » était toujours plus amical que ceux que d'autres employaient. Drift s'était fait traiter d'intrus et d'envahisseur par la plupart de ceux qu'il avait abordés.

Drift prit une inspiration.

\- Vous êtes en danger.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ?

\- Il y a une prime sur votre tête, expliqua Drift.

\- Hm.

Astro 4788 ne changea pas d'expression.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ?

\- Un chasseur de prime est à votre poursuite, lui déclara le bot orange. Un Decepticon. Du nom de Fracture.

\- Vous vous trahissez entre vous, maintenant ?

Drift se figea. Il en avait oublié la colère de ses optiques. Il poussa un soupir. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un Decepticon avant tout.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Ronin…pouvait-il encore se considérer comme tel ?

\- Quoique cela ne m'étonne pas, continua le clone. Les Decepticons ont l'habitude de se planter des poignards dans le dos, après tout.

\- Peut-être, approuva Drift. Mais vous devez me croire. Le chasseur de prime qui vous poursuit…ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Ce n'est pas Lockdown qui me poursuit.

Le clone était sur le point de refermer la porte. Drift ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela.

\- Ecoutez ! Même s'il ne s'agit pas de Lockdown, Fracture n'est pas un enfant de chœur non plus. C'est un ennemi qui n'a aucun honneur. Il ne reculera devant rien.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous le connaissez particulièrement ?

Drift demeura silencieux. Devait-il être honnête ? Lui annoncer qu'ils étaient rivaux ?

Finalement, il décida d'omettre ce fait.

\- …Je le connais, oui. Je sais comment il procède. C'est un sadique. S'il vous attrape, il va vous torturer et vous tuer avant de vous livrer au bot qui vous réclame.

\- Il ne peut pas m'avoir. Je suis dans un bunker. C'est suffisamment sécurisé.

\- Fracture trouvera certainement un autre moyen.

Sa hantise était qu'il ait la même idée que les Ronin et qu'il fasse exploser la Lune d'Athéna.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ? le questionna Astro 4788, curieux.

\- Je l'ignore mais…il peut s'en prendre à vos amis. A vos proches. Vous forcer à vous rendre. Il est capable de tout.

Il n'avait aucun honneur, souhaitait-il répéter.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il m'attrape…je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est votre problème.

Oui…

Après tout, Drift pouvait s'en aller. Il l'avait prévenu. Libre à lui de ne pas le croire. Pourquoi se mettre en danger ?

Pourquoi mettre en danger les Minicons ?

Astro 4788 n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Pourtant, Drift insista.

\- S'il vous plait. Permettez-moi de rester auprès de vous.

\- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas apte à me défendre ?

Drift soutint son regard. Il devait accepter.

\- …Je refuse de laisser une autre personne mourir.

Le clone semblait surpris. Son visage s'éclaira pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se renfrogne à nouveau. Il finit par soupirer et se décala, l'invitant à entrer.

\- Comme vous le voulez.

Merci, pensa Drift.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Drift et Astro 4788 étaient encore debout. Manifestement, même si le clone était encore sceptique aux déclarations de Drift, il semblait plus enclin à le croire. Il aurait pu partir se coucher, laisser Drift veiller. Toutefois, il resta avec lui. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils scrutaient le moindre mouvement, sursautèrent au moindre bruit susceptible de les mettre en alerte.

Ils ignoraient tout deux quand Fracture arriverait. Mais ils devaient se tenir prêts.

Drift fixa ce bot avec curiosité. Forager avait mentionné le prix au-dessus de sa tête mais…il n'avait pas parlé des raisons derrière cette annonce.

\- …Pourquoi ? finit-il par le questionner.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour quelle raison pensez-vous qu'il y a une prime sur votre tête ?

Astro 4788 fronça les sourcils. Drift devina qu'il s'était mêlé à ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Mais peut-être défendait-il un meurtrier ? Un terroriste ?

Si c'était le cas…devrait-il renoncer à sa vie pour le sauver ? Pour le défendre de Fracture ?

Astro 4788 soupira.

\- …Qui me demande ?

Drift essaya de se rappeler. Qui avait publié la prime sur la tête d'Astro 4788 ?

Il ne le saurait le deviner…mais il se souvint de la faction. Forager en avait parlé.

\- …Les Decepticon.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il y a de plus en plus de primes sur nos têtes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Astro 4788 attrapa un cube pour en prendre une gorgée.

\- Les Decepticons pensent que les clones ne devraient pas exister. Encore moins habiter sur un astre qui serait susceptible de leur servir. De base ou autre chose. Donc, ils nous traquent. Ils envoient des chasseurs de prime ou des assassins pour se débarrasser de nous.

Pourtant, la population était énorme sur la Lune d'Athéna…pourquoi procéder de cette façon ?

En tout cas, Drift ne pouvait pas chercher des excuses aux Decepticons pour demander à ce que les clones soient tués simplement parce qu'ils existaient.

\- …Megatron pourrait lever une armée.

\- Vous pensez qu'il perdrait son temps à lever une armée tandis qu'il mène la guerre contre les Autobots ?

Cela avait du sens…mais quelque chose lui échappait.

\- …Pourquoi y aurait-il 100 000 Shanix sur votre tête ? Ce n'est pas une somme négligeable.

Non. Astro 4788 ne lui révélait pas toute la vérité.

Cela fut évident à son expression. Le clone fuyait le regard de Drift. Comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose…

Il avait besoin de savoir. Mais Astro 4788 ne se confierait pas à lui…

\- Dites-moi…

\- …Le fondateur est mourant. C'est moi qui suis chargé de le remplacer.

Cela le laissa sans voix. Forager n'avait pas parlé de ça.

Il y avait une prime sur sa tête…seulement parce qu'il était destiné à assurer le leadership sur la Lune d'Athéna ?

\- C'est un secret. Les autres habitants ne sont pas au courant. Si le futur leader meurt, expliqua Astro 4788, les autres clones seront plus enclins à se rendre. A se soumettre à Megatron.

\- C'est affreux…

Il ne méritait pas cela. Une prime sur la tête, seulement parce qu'il existait.

Du coup…même si Fracture ne récupérait pas cette prime…un autre le fera.

En faisant cela, il écartait le problème. Il ne le résolvait pas.

\- Quelle faction supportez-vous ? le questionna Drift.

Même s'il avait déjà son idée.

\- Les Autobots.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vous défendront de l'invasion de Megatron ?

\- Pas seulement cela.

Astro 4788 soupira. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Parce qu'ils connaissent la valeur de la vie. Même si nous sommes des clones, ils nous autorisent à exister, à avoir notre propre culture, nos coutumes…Ils ont de vraies valeurs. Ils y croient. Ils ne sont pas pour l'argent ou le pouvoir. Ils veulent seulement rentrer chez eux…avec le plus de survivants possibles.

Ils avaient tué Gasket…

Ils l'avaient emprisonné…

Ils avaient vendu Jetstorm et Slisptream…

Mais pour la première fois…Drift était disposé. Il croyait ses paroles. Quand on disait que les Autobots possédaient des valeurs…avaient leurs bons côtés…

Peut-être parce qu'il avait été tellement déçu par les Decepticons…qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement essayé de connaître l'autre côté.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous avec eux ? l'interrogea à son tour Astro 4788.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les Decepticons.

C'était une bonne question…

Drift n'en était pas fier.

\- …Je souhaitais survivre.

Maintenant…il réalisait qu'il y avait dans la vie que de survivre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets.

Le visage de Wing qui lui souriait lui revint en mémoire.

Oui…il y avait certainement plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. Vous incarnez…certaines valeurs Autobot.

Des valeurs Autobot…

Ce qu'il aurait pris autrefois pour une insulte…cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Si ce n'était une certaine fierté.

Drift…Autobot ?

Etait-ce possible ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit assourdissant les interrompit. Astro 4788 et Drift sursautèrent, se relevant.

La porte du bunker venait de sauter.

Instinctivement, Drift se plaça devant le clone.

Ses armes étaient sorties.

La fumée se dissipant, Fracture apparut devant eux.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPITRE 79**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Est-ce que je dérange ? »

En raison de l'explosion, des flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'au ciel. Cela n'empêcha pas Fracture de s'approcher lentement d'Astro 4788. Drift ne bougeait pas. La lumière rouge les illuminant, le chasseur violet leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

Le samouraï sentit Astro 4788 reculer. Il ne répondit pas. Les lames en avant, il était prêt à les utiliser.

Fracture ne cilla pas. Il continua d'avancer.

\- Va-t-en d'ici immédiatement, Fracture, l'avertit durement Drift.

Cela serait son seul avertissement.

Le bot violet se renfrogna légèrement.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne retiendrais pas la leçon.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe…mais ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que je te tuerais si je te recroisais sur mon chemin ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer, grogna Drift.

\- Ce n'est qu'un clone. Il sera facilement remplacé, lui rétorqua Fracture.

Derrière lui, Astro 4788 tressaillit légèrement. Cela enragea le bot orange davantage. Pourtant, il demeura calme.

\- Je m'en moque qu'il s'agisse d'un clone. C'est un être vivant, comme toi et moi. Tu ne le tueras pas.

\- On a un cas de conscience, maintenant ?

Enfin, Fracture s'arrêta.

\- Cela ne t'a pas dérangé, les autres fois où nous nous sommes battus pour des primes.

Il sentit la tension chez Astro 4788. Tout de suite, le regard du clone se braqua sur Drift. Le samouraï ne put se retenir de frémir. Le choc, l'incompréhension…la trahison…il pouvait tout lire sur le visage du clone.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Oui…il s'y était attendu. De toute façon, en affrontant Fracture, il n'aurait pas pu dissimuler la vérité bien longtemps.

Il aurait dû révéler la vérité plus tôt…mais Drift essayait de se dire que s'il l'avait fait, Astro 4788 ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait été en danger, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- …C'est une blague…tu mens…entendit-il le clone.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Fracture croisa les bras, un air confiant sur son visage.

\- Eh oui. J'ignore pourquoi il vous protège mais…Drift est également un chasseur de prime. Tout comme moi.

Drift le foudroya du regard.

\- Non…répondit le clone, abasourdi.

\- C'est votre faute aussi. Vous accorder la confiance trop aisément aux étrangers qui ne vous ressemblent pas, alors qu'il y a une prime sur votre tête, commenta Fracture d'un ton nonchalant. Vous ne l'avez pas deviné ? Des dizaines, voire des centaines de chasseurs de prime et d'assassins sont à votre poursuite.

Son attention se porta sur Drift à nouveau.

\- Au passage…Merci pour ton intervention. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais l'audace de faire exploser le vaisseau des Ronin mais…cela m'enlève une sacrée épine du pied. Des concurrents en moins…que demander de plus ?

Puis, il ajouta avec un sourire.

\- Si je ne te détestais pas…je t'embrasserais volontiers.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la phrase de trop. Drift s'élança sur lui, son épée visant le bas-côté du chasseur violet. Mais peut-être Fracture s'était-il déjà attendu à ce qu'il réponde le premier. L'adversaire de Drift esquiva en sautant sur le côté, son sourire ne disparaissant pas.

\- Tu vas dégager d'ici, commença Drift en articulant bien sur chaque mot. Tout de suite !

\- Hm. Je ne crois pas.

\- Tant que je serais en vie, je ferai en sorte que chaque bot, chaque fembot, chaque enfant soit à l'abri de toi !

Il entendit Astro 4788 leur hurler de disparaître…

Il ne pouvait pas.

Le sourire de Fracture disparut enfin. Drift l'observa serrer les poings, le bot violet arborant une colère froide.

Finalement, il leva les bras…et les missiles accrochés à ses épaules s'envolèrent, formant des arcs de cercle dans le ciel avant de se diriger vers Drift à pleine vitesse.

C'était le signal. Drift bondit en avant pour éviter l'une des torpilles tandis qu'il para l'autre d'un grand coup de lame. Avant même qu'ils ne touchent le sol, les deux se transformèrent l'un après l'autre.

Les Minicons de Fracture faisaient face à Drift. Le samouraï recula.

\- Déployez-nous, Monsieur Drift ! hurla Slipstream.

Il hésita. Les deux torpilles préparaient leur élan pour attaquer à nouveau. Drift ignora le conseil de Slipstream et fonça en leur direction. Il esquiva la torpille avec de longs bras tout en balançant un coup de pied dans l'autre qui s'effondra au sol, avant de se relever en colère. Drift garda son calme, ne détachant pas son regard de Fracture. Celui-ci demeurait immobile, comme pour observer la scène.

Drift serra les poings. Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient pas préparés à se battre. Les torpilles étaient sournoises. Ils ne feront pas le poids.

\- Monsieur Drift !

Drift l'ignora et laissa les deux des trois ennemis venir à lui à nouveau. Les deux attaquèrent en même temps et malgré que Drift soit plus grand qu'eux, malgré son katana, son épée, il se retrouva rapidement en difficultés. Il essayait de reculer pour les mettre l'un devant l'autre et ainsi, qu'ils se gênent mutuellement en attaquant. Mais malheureusement, le plan ne marchait pas. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent leurs efforts combinés avant que la torpille à tête d'œuf ne se jette sur le samouraï, tête la première pour le plaquer au sol. Drift lâcha son épée accidentellement mais cela ne fit qu'encourager les deux torpilles qui lui sautèrent dessus pour le maintenir à terre.

\- Monsieur Drift ! Ecoutez-nous ! insista Slipstream.

Drift grogna de douleur. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les missiles Decepticons ne lui laissaient aucun répit. L'un après l'autre, il sentait les griffes tranchantes, les coups de poing, les coups de pied lui marquer le visage, le chassis, les bras…des bruits stridents lui indiquaient plusieurs rayures à différents endroits. Et même s'ils étaient légers, leurs coups l'étaient beaucoup moins. Ils le frappaient tout en lâchant des gloussements, des ricanements, des rires. Drift se débattit, fermant un optique pour éviter que la torpille aux longs bras ne le lui crève. Il hurla de rage, essayant d'en saisir un mais l'autre l'en empêchant en redoublant ses coups.

Malgré tout, Drift parvenait à voir Fracture se déplacer en direction d'Astro 4788. Le clone rugit, essayant d'attraper n'importe quel objet sous la main pour se défendre avec. Astro 4788 chopa un marteau et essaya de porter un coup à la tête du bot violet. Mais ce dernier lui balaya le bras avant de le viser avec son Taser, une décharge émanant du corps du clone tandis que ce dernier s'effondrant dans un hurlement glaçant.

\- MONSIEUR DRIFT !

Autour de lui, les rires s'intensifièrent.

Il n'avait pas le choix…

Il avait promis de le protéger…Il devait le protéger…

Finalement, il réussit à étendre les bras et déploya Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Les disques montèrent dans les airs avant de se transformer, chacun plongeant sur un ennemi respectif comme des vautours fondant sur leurs proies.

Cela fut radical. A pieds joints, Slipstream porta un coup en direction de la torpille aux longs bras qui fut propulsé loin de Drift tandis que Jetstorm s'agrippa autour du cou de l'autre missile pour essayer de l'étrangler. Drift parvint à se redresser machinalement. Il récupéra ses lames et avant même que Fracture ne puisse se saisir du bot, Drift le percuta de plein fouet en lui envoyant un coup d'épaule.

Tout de suite, le chasseur violet vacilla. Il se rattrapa de justesse et adressa un regard assassin en direction de Drift.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Drift ne répondit pas. Il chargea.

Fracture serra les poings. Ses lames habituelles apparurent brusquement au creux de ses poignets.

Drift ne s'en démonta pas. Son katana et son épée en l'air, ses propres lames entrèrent en collision avec celles du chasseur violet.

C'était comme si elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer…

Toutefois, contrairement à leur dernier affrontement, Fracture ne chercha même pas à jouer avec lui. A prétendre une quelconque vulnérabilité pour mieux poignarder Drift dans le dos. Non.

Le combat devint rapidement beaucoup trop inégalitaire. Drift souffrait de la rapidité de Fracture. Ce dernier enchaîna les attaques variées, en n'utilisant seulement que ses deux lames. Drift n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus sur lui. Il ne pouvait que bloquer, parer. Son pied dérapa plusieurs fois et plusieurs fois, cela faillit lui coûter cher. Drift ne dût son salut qu'en se baissant à temps pour éviter que la lame de Fracture ne le décapite, cette dernière passant au-dessus de sa tête.

Finalement, Drift profita de cette ouverture pour lui balancer un coup de pied retourné qui fit reculer Fracture, le bot violet percutant le mur. Drift le vit grimacer sous le coup de la douleur. Drift usa de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, ses lames en avant.

\- Pourquoi ? entendit-il Astro 4788.

Oui…il n'était qu'un chasseur de prime…

Pour autant…

\- Je vous protégerai, lui déclara le bot orange.

\- Mais…

\- Partez. Retrouvez vos proches. Mettez-vous en sécurité.

Fracture se redressa. Drift en profita pour lui porter un nouveau coup en utilisant son katana. Fracture le bloqua d'une seule poignée de main. Son regard se décala de Drift. En le suivant, le samouraï devina que la prime s'était exécutée et avait réussi à s'échapper par la porte en courant.

Cela fut d'autant plus évident quand une lueur meurtrière apparut dans les optiques de Fracture.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Meurs.

Drift n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit un coup de tête de la part de son adversaire. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vit plus rien. Juste du noir et des étoiles. Mais sa vue réapparut rapidement, seulement pour voir Fracture foncer sur lui, sortant un objet de derrière son dos.

Son canon.

Drift leva le bras à temps pour bloquer le manche du canon avec son katana. Fracture grogna et usa tout le poids de son corps pour le plaquer contre un mur, faisant pression sur lui. Drift essaya de se débattre, se servant de ses deux bras pour se protéger tandis que le manche du canon se rapprochait dangereusement de la gorge du samouraï.

Malgré sa résistance, les bras de Drift se mirent à trembler. Il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher.

 _Debout._

Drift tendit le cou.

Il imita Fracture et avant même que ses bras ne cèdent, il lui balança un coup de casque en plein milieu du visage.

Fracture chuta. Il lâcha son canon. Drift ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Il se jeta sur lui, ses deux mains visant la gorge du bot violet.

Fracture rugit et lui agrippa les épaules, les deux adversaires roulant au sol ensemble pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre.

Finalement, ce fut Drift qui se retrouva sur lui. Il leva le poing et lui frappa le visage avec une telle force qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder un jour.

Fracture gronda.

Drift était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau. Toutefois, il ne vit pas la main de Fracture disparaître sur le côté.

Drift sursauta. Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il aperçut un projectile plonger sur lui avant qu'une douleur ne le prenne au milieu du front.

Drift s'effondra sur le côté. De l'energon émanant de son front coulait sur ses genoux.

Fracture se releva, un sourire sadique sur le visage. A la main, le marteau qu'avait utilisé Astro 4788 pour se défendre.

Les optiques de Drift s'écarquillèrent. Aucune règle. Il utiliserait chaque moyen pour gagner.

Fracture jeta le marteau sur le côté. Peut-être croyait-il que cela ne lui servirait à rien.

Ses lames réapparurent.

Drift esquiva en sautant. Il parvint à récupérer ses armes qui s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau avec celles de Fracture.

\- Lâche l'affaire, Fracture ! hurla Drift.

\- Jamais ! Pour une prime, jamais je ne lâcherai l'affaire !

Fracture lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Cela ne suffit pas. Il utilisa son pied droit pour frapper dans un bibelot qui trainait au sol, l'envoyant en direction de Drift. Le samouraï para avec son épée mais cela ne fit qu'encourager Fracture.

Les lames se rencontrèrent encore.

\- Tu as fait des progrès, on dirait ! se moqua le bot violet, sa lame fonçant vers la gorge du samouraï pour lui trancher les câbles.

Drift se rappela d'une technique. Comme un flash. Une technique que lui avait montré Wing.

Il croisa les lames, emprisonnant l'une de celles de Fracture.

Cela arrêta la trajectoire du bot violet. Fracture fut précipité en avant. Drift ne le lâchait pas. Jamais il ne le lâcherait.

Il projeta Fracture par-dessus lui. Le bot violet fut jeté au sol.

L'une de ses lames se brisa.

Il entendit un grognement de rage émaner de son adversaire.

Tout de suite, Fracture se releva. Drift le laissa faire.

Il ne devait pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

Dans les optiques de Fracture, de la colère…

Mais également de l'excitation.

\- Quel naïf !

Il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos.

Drift réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPITRE 80**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Aussitôt que Drift aperçut la bombe entre les mains de Fracture, son energon se glaça. Le bot violet lui adressa un sourire macabre. Drift recula par réflexe, croyant que Fracture allait la jeter sur lui pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas dans l'intention de Fracture. Le bot violet se mit à rire avant de lancer la bombe par-dessus son épaule. La bombe atterrit à quelques mètres des deux adversaires à peine. Drift fixa Fracture, horrifié. Ce dernier avait déjà sorti le détonateur. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Exploser le bunker ?

En quoi cela allait l'avancer ? Si Drift était pris dans l'explosion, Fracture le serait aussi. Ils mourraient tous les deux, leurs Minicons aussi.

Jetstorm et Slisptream…

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! lui cria le bot orange.

\- Tu crois que je bluffe ? Tout moyen est bon à utiliser.

Fracture ne s'arrêta à rien.

A proximité, les Minicons s'affrontaient. Malgré les assauts des torpilles, Slipstream et Jetstorm n'abandonnaient pas. L'un après l'autre, ils essayaient de dénicher une faille chez leur adversaire respectif. Slipstream porta un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage de son ennemi tandis que Jetstorm avait enroulé ses jambes autour des épaules du sien, lui bourrant le casque de coups enragés.

Fracture allait presser.

La première pensée de Drift fut celle de se ruer hors du bunker pour échapper à la fumée. Mais il en eut honte.

Il eut honte de passer sa propre survie avant celle de ses camarades.

« Jetstorm ! Slipstream ! » les appela-t-il.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Les deux disques tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Drift étendit les bras. Ils devaient obéir !

\- Monsieur Drift…

\- Faites seulement ce que je vous dis !

Il les suppliait presque. Slipstream n'évita pas un coup de pied de la part de son adversaire. Toutefois, Jetstorm sauta en l'air pour se transformer en disque, volant en direction de Drift.

Peu de temps après, son camarade fit de même. Les deux eurent à peine le temps de se raccrocher à Drift que ce dernier avait déjà quitté le bunker précipitamment, courant comme un dératé comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Craignant de perdre davantage de temps, il choisit de se transformer en son mode véhicule.

Trois secondes après avoir quitté le bunker, la terre trembla. Une intonation se mit à retentir, le rendant presque sourd au point que ses oreillettes sifflèrent. L'explosion se propagea, noyant le bunker dans ses flammes et sa fumée.

Drift se transforma. Fracture avait osé.

Toutefois, il eut à peine le temps de regarder derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule que la voix stridente de Jetstorm l'avertit :

« Attention ! »

Il plongea sur le côté pour éviter un tir de laser bleu, qui vint s'écraser dans le bunker juste à côté.

Il se redressa. Il se jeta au sol pour esquiver un autre.

Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il réalisa que Fracture était déjà sorti du bunker, bien avant l'explosion. Ses torpilles étaient à nouveau fixées sur ses épaules, laser-gun au poignet. Drift comprit qu'il s'agissait de son plan. Le faire sortir.

Drift sauta en l'air au même moment où un autre tir manqua de lui traverser la jambe droite. Il se transforma encore en son mode véhicule avant de rouler à pleine vitesse pour esquiver d'autres tirs qui le poursuivaient.

C'était lâche de s'enfuir. Mais pour l'heure, Fracture avait l'avantage d'attaquer à distance.

Il traversa la route, se perdant entre les habitations. Des passants défilaient devant lui. Drift accéléra à nouveau. Il avait perdu Fracture de vue…Astro 4788 était quelque part…mais où se trouvait-il ?

Soudain, il l'aperçut.

Dans son rétroviseur. Une moto violette apparut au loin. Le spark de Drift rata un battement. Fracture ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

L'avantage était qu'il avait pris Drift pour cible. Cela le détournait de son objectif. La prime sur le clone. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une consolation. Lorsque la moto se transforma, Drift comprit avec terreur que Fracture avait d'autres plans en tête.

Et ses peurs se confirmèrent lorsqu'il sentit le voyant rouge pointé par un canon violet.

Il roula en zigzag. Il le fut bien. Car au même instant, la terre trembla à nouveau. Un missile s'était écrasé sur la route, creusant un trou dans le sol. Drift ne devait pas modifier son comportement. S'il roulait en ligne droite, Fracture aurait plus de chances de le viser.

Un deuxième missile fut tiré, à quelques mètres de lui. Drift manqua de se retourner sous la violence du choc. Fracture mettait quelques secondes pour recharger son canon, le viser et tirer.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite. Au prochain tir, il risquait d'y passer.

\- Monsieur Drift ! Là-haut !

Il leva le regard.

Les bunkers.

Le toit.

Fracture aurait moins de visibilité. Et les bunkers seraient suffisamment résistants pour endurer à un missile provenant de l'extérieur.

Drift se transforma en son mode normal.

Et alors qu'il sentait un nouveau missile foncer droit en sa direction, Drift sauta en l'air pour atterrir sur le toit d'un bunker.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de courir. Les bunkers formaient plusieurs lignes droites. Dès qu'il arrivait au bout du toit, il sautait par-dessus pour atterrir sur un autre bunker avant de se remettre à courir.

Et ainsi de suite.

Il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil.

Fracture s'était lancé à sa poursuite, une nouvelle fois. Il avait compris son plan. Dans ses optiques, l'intérêt froid du bot violet ne quittait jamais le samouraï.

Drift devina qu'il avait l'habitude, de courir sur le toit des habitations pour prendre en chasse une cible.

Drift ne cessait pas. Il accéléra le pas.

Il émit un cri. Tout de suite, il s'arrêta, des étincelles émanant de son épaule.

Fracture lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait ressorti son laser-gun. Peut-être parce que la maniabilité de cette arme était plus simple que celle du canon lorsque son propriétaire était en mouvement.

Il s'écroula à genoux, la tête baissée. Derrière lui, il entendit Fracture s'approcher.

Le canon froid du laser-gun lui pressa la tête.

\- Dommage pour toi. Regarde ce que coûte ton cas de conscience, lui susurra Fracture. je vais te griller les circuits.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler.

Drift grogna et d'un mouvement sec, il lui faucha les jambes avant même que Fracture n'ait pu appuyer sur la gâchette.

Fracture poussa un gémissement de surprise. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Un coup de laser fut tiré en l'air.

 _Debout._

Drift endura la douleur.

Il devait l'oublier. Ne pas perdre sa concentration.

Il agrippa les épaules de Fracture, Drift basculant en avant pour le faire tomber. Cela marcha. Fracture vacilla et perdit l'équilibre, les deux se retrouvant à terre sur le soit, Drift au-dessus de Fracture, le toisant avec mépris.

Fracture soutint son regard. La colère était évidente. Pour autant, il ne bougeait pas. Il n'attaquait pas.

Fracture abaissa la tête en direction du chassis de Drift. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Tu aimes bien le corps-à-corps, hein ?

Il était abject.

Drift n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Fracture le chopa par le cou. Cela fit sursauter le samouraï qui essaya de se dégager, donnant des coups de pieds à répétition pour que Fracture le lâche. Fracture restait ferme. Les deux roulèrent sur le toit, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bord. Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Jetstorm crie, en même temps que l'une des torpilles de Fracture à son Maître.

Fracture et Drift tombèrent.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils hurlèrent de surprise malgré eux dans leur chute. Elle parut rapide en même temps qu'elle parut interminable. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol, Drift et Fracture se séparèrent en raison de l'impact. Drift atterrit à quelques mètres de Fracture, la douleur lui prenant au corps en plus de celle à l'épaule due au tir.

Devant lui, Fracture s'était relevé. Drift grogna. Il ne devait pas rester à terre. Il devait se remettre debout.

 _Relève-toi._

Ne pas abandonner, essaya de se répéter Drift.

Fracture ne possédait plus son laser-gun. Il avait dû le perdre durant la chute. Toutefois, cela n'arrangeait pas la situation du samouraï. Il avait encore ses lames, son canon qu'il pouvait se servir comme une épée, ses torpilles et d'autres gadgets.

Drift n'avait que ses lames.

Mais il devait tenir bon. Après tout, Fracture avait des armes éphémères.

Celles de Drift…étaient éternelles.

Fracture étendit les bras. Ses torpilles ressurgirent. L'avantage était que cette technique ne surprenait plus le samouraï. Drift balança un coup de pied dans l'une d'elles pour la lancer en direction de l'autre avant de déployer les disques. Le combat entre Minicons reprit de plus belle. Drift le sentait. Jetstorm et Slipstream redoublèrent d'effort, attaquant encore plus vicieusement que tout à l'heure. Dès que l'une des torpilles tentait de s'approcher de Drift, l'un ou l'autre le repoussait dans un cri de guerre.

Ils comptaient sur lui…Drift ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Drift reprit son katana. Il reprit son épée.

Fracture lui adressa un bref signe de tête approbateur, avant de faire réapparaître ses lames.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me battre seul, Drift ! l'avertit le bot violet tandis que la lutte entre épées et lames recommençait.

Drift évita un coup sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas seul ! lui rétorqua-t-il avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le genou.

Cela eut le mérite de faire reculer Fracture. C'était comme si quelque chose possédait Drift…Comme une entité. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais contrairement à leur précédent affrontement et pour la toute première fois, Drift parvenait à suivre le rythme de Fracture. Il n'était plus aussi rapide pour lui…

\- Quoi ? Des Minicons ? Tu te fiches de moi ? cracha le bot violet.

\- Arrête de parler !

Il se répétait que s'il perdait, Astro 4788 mourrait.

Il se répétait que s'il perdait, Jetstorm et Slipstream seraient exécutés.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il arrivait occasionnellement à dominer son adversaire. Le combat devenait un peu plus équitable. Il savait que Fracture allait utiliser un moyen pour tricher. Toutefois, il s'y préparait.

Il refusait de faire comme lui.

Il ne perdrait pas.

Brusquement, une nouvelle lame de Fracture se brisa.

Le bot violet laissa échapper un cri de rage. Il serra les poings, prêt à en dégainer une énième.

C'était le moment ! Drift ne lui laissa pas le temps.

Il se pencha, et tête en avant, il se jeta sur Fracture, le percutant de plein fouet.

Fracture hurla. Il vacilla à nouveau. Drift entrecroisa les lames de ses armes autour de la taille de Fracture pour l'emprisonner.

Il sentit une main lui agripper le visage, le forçant à regarder son adversaire.

Le désir de tuer illuminait vivement les optiques du bot violet.

Drift ne parvint pas à compléter sa technique qu'un coup de poing rageur lui fit cracher de l'energon.

Drift fut projeté au loin.

 _Debout._

Drift n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que Fracture avait déjà chargé. Son katana planté dans le sol, Drift para son coup de pied en utilisant son épée mais la violence fut tellement ahurissante qu'elle le prit au dépourvu. L'épée de Drift quitta ses mains pour valser dans le ciel.

Drift n'avait plus d'arme. Fracture avait encore les siennes.

\- TU CROIS QUOI ?! hurla le bot violet. TU CROIS QUE TU ES MEILLEUR QUE MOI ?

Toute la rage, toute la colère, tout le désir meurtrier de Fracture ressortit en même temps. Comme un volcan en éruption. Drift essaya de conserver son calme. Il tenta de se défendre à mains nues. Drift utilisa ses seuls bras pour bloquer et parer chaque attaque de son ennemi.

\- HEIN ? TU ES MEILLEUR QUE MOI ? TU ES UN DECEPTICON CHASSEUR DE PRIME ! L'ARGENT COMPTE POUR TOI, AUTANT QU'IL NE COMPTE POUR MOI ! EN QUOI SUIS-JE PIRE QUE TOI ? TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE MOI !

Drift se sentit reculer. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Mais cette phrase…il ne pouvait pas demeurer silencieux face à cette attaque.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il froidement. C'est faux.

L'argent comptait pour lui.

Seule sa survie comptait.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Cela ne fit qu'attiser davantage la rage de Fracture. Finalement, un coup de pied retourné de la part du chasseur violet fit tomber Drift au sol.

\- Monsieur Drift ! entendit-il hurler.

Fracture s'avançait lentement vers lui, lame à la main.

\- TU ES L'UN DES NOTRES ET TU DEMEURERAS L'UN DES NOTRES !

Drift décala son regard sur le côté.

L'éclat du katana de Wing.

Il tendit le bras.

Fracture leva sa lame.

Et l'abattit sur Drift.

* * *

Pendant un instant, Drift et Fracture ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait s'avouer vaincu.

Fracture était borné…Drift avait appris à le devenir.

Drift finit par abaisser les optiques vers la pointe de son katana.

La lame de Fracture était proche de la gorge de Drift. Il avait été proche de le décapiter.

 _Debout,_ pensa Drift.

Ne jamais abandonner…

Fracture la laissa tomber au sol.

Enfin, il écouta la douleur le prit.

Drift l'avait transpercé au ventre en utilisant son katana.

\- Boss !

Cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus des disques. Il ne s'agissait plus de Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Ce furent les torpilles de Fracture qui interrompirent leur duel pour se précipiter vers leur boss.

Fracture s'effondra, l'energon coulant de sa blessure. D'abord un léger flot…puis en une hémorragie abondante.

Drift le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Tout de suite, il l'allongea, posant la tête du bot violet sur ses genoux.

\- Boss ! cria l'autre torpille.

\- Non, non ! Vous ne nous faites pas ça !

Drift leur jeta un coup d'œil.

Il remarqua que son propre corps tremblait encore de l'affrontement.

\- Monsieur Drift…entendit-il Slipstream. Vous allez bien ?

Drift ne répondit pas.

De l'energon coulait maintenant de la bouche de Fracture.

Ce dernier le fusillait du regard, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Ses deux Minicons les encerclaient, complètement affolés par la scène.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner !

La voix du Minicon se brisa.

Drift fixait Fracture.

C'était son ennemi…il avait failli le tuer…

C'était un individu sans aucun honneur…

Pour autant…lui en avait.

Drift pressa la blessure de ses deux mains.

\- Allez chercher les secours ! grogna-t-il aux Minicons, peu importe lesquels. S'il s'agissait des siens ou ceux de Fracture.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir.

Même pas Fracture.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et obtempérèrent, s'éloignant précipitamment pour appeler de l'aide.

Drift ne détachait pas ses optiques de Fracture qui gémissait de douleur.

\- Tu paieras un jour…mais pas aujourd'hui.

Oui…

Il avait gagné le combat.

Son premier combat…


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPITRE 81**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Drift fixait son cube, un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas de l'energon normal. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort…Il crut que l'energon était mauvais mais tout de suite, Astro 4478 l'arrêta avant que le bot orange ne le jette.

\- Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas mauvais. Il est même très bon.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, lui signala Drift.

\- Il s'agit de HQ. De l'energon de haute qualité.

\- Oh.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que l'energon de haute qualité n'existait plus. Du moins, sur Cybertron. Cela le surprenait d'en trouver encore sur la Lune d'Athéna. Drift n'en avait jamais goûté de sa vie. Toutefois, il en connaissait les descriptions. Dans les ruelles, il avait croisé des passants haut placés qui en possédaient encore. Ils parlaient d'un goût très particulier, qui pouvait faire monter n'importe qui au septième ciel.

\- …Je vois.

Il adressa néanmoins un regard sévère en direction de Jetstorm et Slipstream, les invitant à ne pas en boire. Astro 4478 se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le répète. Ce n'est pas empoisonné.

\- Pourquoi m'en offrir ?

\- Quelle question !

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est la moindre des choses…quand quelqu'un nous sauve la vie.

Drift secoua la tête.

Oui…Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour autant, il ne le méritait pas.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis un chasseur de prime.

\- Vous l'avez été.

\- Je le suis toujours. Et je suis un Decepticon.

Astro 4478 s'arrêta de boire. Il toisa Drift, une mine indescriptible sur son visage. Le bot orange soupira. Il était idiot de lui faire confiance. Drift lui avait caché la vérité. Le clone ne le connaissait pas.

Puis, Astro 4478 ajouta, sans aucune méfiance :

\- Dans ce cas, cela signifie que vous allez récupérer la prime sur ma tête, hein ?

Cette idée aurait pu effleurer l'esprit de Drift.

Mais même s'il obtenait 100 000 Shanix en le livrant aux Decepticons…

\- …Cela ne me procurerait aucun plaisir, répondit Drift.

\- Pour quelle raison ? je croyais que vous vouliez de l'argent. Et que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous avez rejoint les Ronin.

Oui. Mais après ce qui s'était produit avec ces derniers, puis Fracture…Drift ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux.

Et puis…il savait ce que cela impliquerait.

\- Vous allez remplacer bientôt le fondateur de la Lune d'Athéna. Vous allez gouverner cet astre. Les gens comptent sur vous.

\- Et donc ?

Il l'obligerait à le dire ?

\- Donc…je ne souhaite pas condamner des habitants entiers.

\- Même pour votre faction ?

Drift soupira. Il baissa la tête.

\- …Je ne me sens plus Decepticon. Plus maintenant.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- J'ignore si c'est une bonne chose…mais tous les Decepticons que j'ai rencontré, ou ceux qui s'en rapprochaient, m'ont déçu ou trahi. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

\- Je comprends.

Pour autant…est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il devrait devenir Autobot ? Ou demeurer neutre ?

Mais les neutres n'avaient pas grande chance de survie ici…dans ce monde de guerre et de flammes.

Toutefois, devenir Decepticon ne l'avait pas protégé.

Et cela ne protégerait pas Jetstorm ou Slipstream.

\- De toute façon, déclara Astro 4478, même si vous aviez choisi de le rester…je ne vous aurais pas cru. Vous n'arborez pas les valeurs Decepticons…si on peut appeler cela des valeurs.

\- Vous croyez que j'incarne davantage les Autobots ?

\- Seul un Autobot aurait choisi de me venir en aide, sourit le clone. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous les soutenons. Vous avez mis votre vie en danger…pour moi. Vous avez sauvé la Lune d'Athéna et en plus…

Il prit un temps.

\- …Pourquoi avoir épargné votre ennemi ? Pourquoi l'avoir soigné ?

A cette question, Drift grimaça.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire. Il va revenir, vous savez. Avec d'autres chasseurs de prime. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre.

\- De toute façon, dans tous les cas, je suis prêt, sourit Astro 4478. Personne n'a jamais réussi à nous détruire. Et si jamais nous sommes en danger…les Autobots viendront à notre aide.

Ce sourire complice lui était manifestement destiné.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, remarqua le clone. Pourquoi l'avoir épargné ?

Les mains de Drift se crispèrent sur son cube.

Toutefois, il ne démontra aucune hostilité.

Il était juste…pensif.

\- …Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce que…je ne souhaitais pas voir davantage d'energon couler.

\- Que vous dites.

Astro 4478 but une gorgée du sien.

\- Et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un héros.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Une bonne action n'efface pas une mauvaise.

\- Mais il est possible de changer, d'adopter une meilleure voie.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible…répliqua Drift, un ton sombre.

\- Vous en êtes la parfaite illustration.

Le clone sourit.

\- Vous êtes mieux que ce que vous pensez être, Drift. Et peut-être qu'un jour, vous inciterez vous-mêmes d'autres personnes à suivre votre chemin.

Malgré lui, cette déclaration lui apporta du baume au spark.

Changer…

Il avait l'impression de retrouver Wing.

Mais Wing n'était pas présent.

Drift se leva. Il fit signe à Jetstorm et Slipstream. C'était l'heure de partir. Si Astro 4478 n'avait plus besoin de son aide…

\- Au revoir ! firent les deux Minicons.

\- Au revoir…

Drift hésita. Finalement, il ajouta.

\- …Merci.

\- Non, Drift. Merci à vous.

Le samouraï hocha timidement la tête, avant de sortir du bunker. Astro 4478 lui avait prêté un vaisseau en guise de dédommagement. Jetstorm et Slipstream semblaient déjà surexcités à l'idée de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Astro 4478 a dit qu'on aurait une chambre ? demanda Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Drift hocha la tête.

\- S'il l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

\- Notre première chambre ! sourit Slipstream, ravi.

Au loin, le soleil se levait.

* * *

« Monsieur, vous devez-

\- J'ai dit que je ne les prendrais pas ! grogna Fracture.

\- Mais si vous pouviez…

\- Non ! Remballez vos foutus médicaments ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

L'infirmière sursauta avant de tourner les talons, outrée. Fracture manqua de frapper le mur sous le coup de l'énervement. Pourquoi à chaque fois, tombait-il sur des incompétents ? Dire qu'elle était supposée être infirmière…

A côté, ses Minicons avaient reculé. Ils avaient très bien deviné qu'il ne fallait pas être à proximité quand Fracture était en colère. Fracture serait capable de les utiliser comme défouloirs.

\- Cet enfoiré prétentieux et moralisateur ! cria Fracture.

\- Boss…ça va bien se passer, répondit Divebomb, d'un ton calme.

\- QUOI ? ON A PERDU LA PRIME A CAUSE DE LUI ! IL ME L'A VOLE !

Un voleur…Voleur un jour, voleur toujours.

\- Il y a d'autres primes, Boss, renchérit Airazor.

\- Oui mais celle-là était à 100 000 Shanix ! 100 000 Shanix à la poubelle ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il n'y aura peut-être plus d'occasion comme celle-là !

Cela le dégoûtait ! Il l'avait traqué durant des jours pour au final, rien du tout !

Drift allait le payer…

\- Mais vous êtes toujours le chasseur le plus craint de toute la galaxie, Boss, fit Divebomb avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Vous êtes encore haut dans le classement !

\- Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il l'avait sous-estimé…

Si Drift choisissait de rester chasseur de prime, cela risquait de devenir un concurrent sérieux. Même pire que les Ronin eux-mêmes.

Un problème pour en remplacer un autre…la suite logique des choses.

\- Il y a d'autres primes, boss, dit Airazor. Vous les aurez facilement !

\- Oui, approuva Divebomb. Et puis…on peut facilement éliminer Drift. Tôt ou tard, on le supprimera.

Le foutre dans sa tombe, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

100 000 Shanix de perdus…cela allait le hanter longtemps.

\- Hé, boss, fit Divebomb.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes en vie.

C'était une façon de le rassurer ?

\- Oui. Le plus important est que vous soyez en vie, renchérit Airazor.

\- On aurait été perdus sans vous…

Enfin, Fracture reporta leur attention sur eux. Pendant un instant, la confusion put être lue sur son vaisseau…

Ainsi qu'une légère frayeur…

Il réalisait qu'il avait failli mourir. Il aurait pu y passer.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela…sans lui, que deviendraient-ils ?

\- 100 000 Shanix, cela peut se combler facilement.

\- Comment ? grogna le bot violet.

\- Il y a une prime à 20 000 Shanix, sourit Airazor. Elle vient d'être publiée sur les réseaux !

\- Sérieux ?

20 000 Shanix…

Ce n'était pas beaucoup comparé à la précédente…mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Qui ?

\- Un bot…situé sur Terre, apparemment.

\- La localisation ?

\- Mont Fuji. Japon.

Bon. Ce n'était pas trop loin de Cybertron. A trois jours de vaisseau…ils pourraient l'obtenir rapidement.

Dans ce cas…Fracture se redressa sur son lit.

\- Boss ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Le chasseur le plus craint de la galaxie va réclamer son dû.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guéri !

\- Oui mais il est hors de question qu'on rate celle-là ! Je me soignerais dans le vaisseau.

Il avait repris du poil de la bête.

Hors de question que Drift lui prenne celle-là aussi.

Drift…Si honorable…au point de l'épargner. Cela lui coûterait la vie tôt ou tard.

\- Boss…

\- Allez distraire l'infirmière pendant que je m'échappe de cet enfer.

Enfin, il leur adressa un clin d'œil. Ainsi qu'un sourire.

C'était rare…et les Minicons furent légèrement surpris de son attitude.

\- On a encore plein d'aventures ensemble. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je mourrais.

Oh non.

Il ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement.

Il était résistant…

Et si Lockdown était encore en vie…il serait sûrement fier.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPITRE 82**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs reviews ! (Par contre Estela Prime, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ton review. Tu parlais des Minicons de Fracture ?) N'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ** _Deux ans plus tard_**

« C'est une bonne chose, Drift. »

Ils passaient à proximité d'une planète, que la carte localisait comme étant Saturne, la planète aux anneaux. Dans leur vaisseau noir et orange, un vaisseau qu'Astro 4788 avait spécialement choisi pour l'adapter aux couleurs de l'armure du samouraï, Drift avait activé le pilotage automatique. Le clone avait pensé à tout. Y compris des appartements confortables. Actuellement, Jetstorm et Slipstream rechargeaient dans leur chambre partagée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après avoir traversé plusieurs galaxies depuis maintenant deux ans, il arrivait que le voyage les épuise. Ainsi, Drift avait préféré les laisser se reposer.

Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune destination précise. La seule chose qui les dirigeait était l'annonce de primes, repérées sur un astre ou une planète quelconque. Il leur suffisait d'obtenir la localisation. Ils n'avaient qu'à mettre le cap dessus.

Drift poussa un soupir. Accoudé à la table de la salle principale, il écoutait son ancien mentor à travers la communication à distance. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien d'entendre sa voix, même si depuis quelques temps, leurs discussions s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Ils gardaient le contact, mais quand ils passaient près d'une éruption solaire ou d'un champ d'astéroïde, il arrivait que le matériel soit endommagé.

Il espérait que Wing le comprenait. Toutefois, son mentor ne laissait rien transparaître. Il semblait toujours aussi heureux de lui parler. Quelque part, cela rassurait Drift. Le bot orange pouvait lui conter ses derniers voyages, venir aux nouvelles des autres, retrouver un goût de la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé…et qu'ils partageaient toujours d'ailleurs.

Cela lui réchauffait le spark…il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, ils n'étaient pas à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre…que Wing n'était pas aux Cités de cristal et que Drift n'était pas dans un vaisseau seul, avec les Minicons.

C'était comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Pour autant…

\- Tu es toujours chasseur de prime… ? le questionna Wing doucement.

Drift hocha la tête.

\- …Oui.

Même s'il avait quitté les Ronin…il n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue. Depuis deux ans, il ne faisait que cela. Traquer les fugitifs pour les ramener aux autorités, qu'ils expliquent leurs actes et qu'ils obtiennent une chance de suivre un meilleur chemin.

Toutefois…il avait appris à faire la part des choses.

Ainsi ne traquait-il que les personnes recherchées par les Autobots. Il savait que les Autobots ne condamneraient pas un individu à mort aussi aisément…avec du recul, Drift se disait que la prison n'avait pas été le pire lieu. Il repensait aux mots du médic qui l'avait recueilli et écouté lors de son passage à vide.

Même s'il y avait eu procès, les Autobots ne l'auraient pas exécuté aussi facilement.

Il savait que les Decepticons n'auraient pas une telle clémence. Non, loin de là. Ils souhaitaient qu'on ramène les individus recherchés pour qu'ils soient exécutés.

Ce n'était pas ce que Drift souhaitait. En repensant à Astro 4478, qui n'avait commis aucun crime outre le fait de remplacer le fondateur mourant de la Lune d'Athéna, il se répétait amèrement que d'autres bots dans sa situation n'avaient pas eu la même chance.

\- …Au service des Autobots, par contre, s'empressa de corriger Drift.

\- Mais…cela signifie que tu es devenu un Autobot ?

Le ton de Wing était curieux. Drift hésita. Il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non.

\- Mais tu es tout seul…

Drift prit une inspiration.

Oui, il était seul.

Mais c'était mieux que d'être mal accompagné. C'était ce qu'il avait appris. Une leçon qu'il avait retenu à ses dépens.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi dur que cela en a l'air.

\- Mais avec le conflit…

\- Cela ne me concerne plus.

Il y eut une déception dans les optiques du bot blanc.

Drift baissa la tête.

\- De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, je ne peux plus revenir sur Cybertron.

Ce qui menaçait d'arriver s'était produit. Il l'avait appris sur les réseaux sociaux. Dans les dernières informations publiées.

Megatron avait mis en place la solution finale.

Le massacre d'Autobots…le massacre des traitres, supposés ou fondés…

Il y en avait pour des milliards d'habitants…

Des milliards de Cybertroniens…

Cela signifiait la fin. La fin de Cybertron.

Même Optimus Prime ne pourrait pas sauver tous ces bots. Les seuls survivants seraient ceux qui avaient pu quitter la planète à temps.

Comme Drift.

Drift réprima une boule dans la gorge.

D'une certaine manière, il était heureux que Wing et les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière soient en sécurité…pour autant…

D'autres personnes…des bonnes personnes, des familles avec leurs enfants…massacrés…

Drift ne ressentait que de la désolation.

La faction qu'il avait toujours soutenue…en arrivait à ce genre de méthode.

Wing lui rendit une expression remplie de tristesse et de sympathie. S'il avait été présent avec lui, il aurait sûrement fait plus que le regarder.

\- …Quand est-ce que tu viens me rendre visite ? l'interrogea prudemment le bot blanc.

Drift prit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ignore encore. J'erre partout…je ne fais jamais de pause.

\- Tu pourrais en faire une aux cités de Cristal.

C'était tentant…

\- Je ne te demande pas de…venir au Cercle de la Lumière mais juste…qu'on se voie. Qu'on profite un peu l'un de l'autre, répondit Wing.

\- …Moi aussi, c'est ce que je souhaiterais…

Drift croisa les bras, pensif.

\- Ecoute…je vais sur Terre. J'ai une prime Decepticon qui est cachée là-bas. Quand c'est fini, je te recontacte…d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Prends ton temps, Drift. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Wing toucha doucement l'écran.

\- Axe et Esmeral ont organisé une petite fête. Pour fêter leur lien.

\- Je suis heureux pour eux.

Il ne détachait jamais son regard du bot orange.

\- Tu me manques beaucoup. Aux autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

Drift sourit tristement.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux.

Il hésita. Les batteries arrivaient bientôt à terme. Mais s'il ne le déclarait pas aujourd'hui…il n'aurait pas la force de le dire un autre jour.

\- Wing… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Voilà…c'était dit.

Mais malheureusement, il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part du bot blanc.

La communication s'était déjà coupée.

Il avait seulement pu deviner un sourire sincère, chaleureux.

* * *

« Allez, à votre santé ! »

Wing leva son cube en direction des deux nouveaux liés. Outrigger hésitait avant de faire de même. Il ne croyait pas qu'il y aurait droit un jour. Avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire ça. Même pour une occasion spéciale, on ne lui aurait jamais permis de se retrouver à la table d'un bar situé dans la vraie Cité de Cristal, en compagnie des autres membres, un cube de haute qualité à la main. Non pas que ce n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là…mais cela lui faisait bizarre.

Axe et Esmeral liés, les membres du Cercle de la Lumière sortant pour fêter cela…Outrigger ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'époque où Dai Atlas assurait le leadership du Cercle de la lumière. Même sans Outrigger, qui n'avait jamais été autorisé à sortir, les autres membres n'avaient jamais organisé de sortie entre eux. Peut-être Wing et Axe sortaient parfois pour boire un cube après leur mission mais c'était rare…Dai Atlas et, accessoirement Star Saber, clamaient ne pas avoir le temps pour cela.

Autour de lui, Beak voletait en coassant. Outrigger fixait son cube avant de le porter à ses lèvres. C'était fort…c'était étrange. Il se mit à tousser. Axe lui tapota le dos en riant.

« Haha, ne t'étrangle pas, Outrigger !

\- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour boire de l'energon de haute qualité ? demanda Esmeral, un air concerné sur son visage.

\- Bah. Il est avec nous. Il n'a droit qu'à un cube, sourit Wing.

Outrigger gloussa, un peu mal à l'aise par sa réaction. Axe poussa un soupir avant de rendre le sourire de Wing.

\- Puissions nous avoir des jours meilleurs…malgré la chute de Cybertron.

Oui…cela avait fait le tour des galaxies…

Cybertron…La solution finale de Megatron…

Comment ne pas être insensible face à cela ? Surtout que le Cercle de la Lumière protégeait l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne…

Elle était définitivement partie.

\- Elle sera reconstruite, assura doucement Wing.

\- Par qui ? Les Autobots ? fit Axe, pas très convaincu.

\- C'est peut-être eux, la solution au conflit…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Esmeral. La fembot verte baissa les optiques.

\- …Peut-être pas.

\- Quelqu'un devra y remédier, dans tous les cas…Si nous souhaitons que Cybertron ne soit pas perdue définitivement…

\- Dai Atlas se retournerait dans sa tombe, soupira amèrement Axe.

Outrigger baissa les optiques.

Oui…il en avait rêvé de ce moment…sortir…que les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière le traite à sa juste valeur…

Mais maintenant qu'il avait plus de responsabilités…il ne se sentait pas heureux.

Parce que Dai Atlas n'était pas là. Parce que Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient quitté les Cités de Cristal.

A quel prix… ?

Wing reporta son attention sur le nouveau couple.

\- En tout cas…cela me fait plaisir pour vous. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on se dit que tout n'est pas perdu, finalement.

Cela redonna le moral au groupe.

\- Oui…je te l'avoue, sourit Axe. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour me lier un jour.

Il attrapa la main d'Esmeral pour la serrer dans la sienne. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard amoureux.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, sourit Wing.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Outrigger.

Esmeral gloussa avant de se pencher pour attraper quelque chose à ses pieds. Un petit sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune bot.

\- Des nouveaux livres, sourit Esmeral.

Wing en attrapa un pour lire le titre. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais…ce livre…on l'a déjà lu.

\- Oui, sourit Esmeral. Je connais quelqu'un qui rédige les anciens ouvrages cybertroniens de grands auteurs…qui recopie ceux qui ont déjà été détruits durant la guerre.

\- C'est une bonne initiative, approuva Wing. Il me tarde de les redécouvrir.

Oui…

Dans ce genre de moment…ils oubliaient que Cybertron était tombée.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Soudain, Beak vola en leur direction, un air complètement affolé sur son visage.

\- Skwak ! Skwak !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Beak ? s'écria Outrigger, tendant les bras pour que ce dernier se pose dans ses bras.

Outrigger ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le caméra-bot dans un état pareil. Les membres du Cercle de la Lumière s'entreregardaient, choqués.

Quelque chose se passait…quelque chose de grave…

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à dénicher la destination indiquée par le caméra-bot.

A la surface…dans les déserts des Cités de Cristal…

Ils le virent.

Un bot crachait de l'energon, rampant dans le sable, appelant à l'aide désespérément…tendant une main suppliante vers eux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner davantage. Un crochet se planta dans le sable, transperçant le bras du malheureux. Cela arracha un cri strident de la part du pauvre bot, l'energon coulant à flots.

Tout de suite, Axe, Wing et Outrigger dégainèrent leurs armes. Esmeral n'avait rien sur elle mais elle se plaça également en position défensive.

\- Tu crois qu'appeler à l'aide va te sortir de là ? grogna l'agresseur.

C'était un étranger. Ils n'avaient jamais vus de tel dans les environs.

Il s'agissait d'un bot de couleur verte et noire. Son visage était peint de couleur blanche et noire, des optiques rouges. On aurait pu le comparer à une tête de mort. Des piques sur son armure, un crochet à la place de la main droite…

Un Decepticon…

Axe fut le premier à lever la voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le bot se tourna vers eux. Il grinça des dents, répondant d'une voix grave.

\- Restez en-dehors de cela ! Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas !

\- Les agressions sont interdites dans ces lieux ! répliqua Wing.

\- Je ne l'agresse pas, répondit le bot.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la victime à ses pieds.

\- Je récupère seulement le prix.

\- Un prix ? s'écria Esmeral.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous a fait ce bot ? demanda Wing, craignant avoir mal entendu.

Cela ne pouvait pas être…

\- Rien du tout. Il y a une prime sur sa tête. C'est tout.

Un chasseur de prime…Wing pensa amèrement à Drift.

Il se demanda s'il faisait la même chose…

Non. Bien sûr que non. Drift avait changé.

Il n'était plus Decepticon…

Axe se mit en garde.

\- Vous allez laisser ce bot et quitter les Cités de Cristal immédiatement !

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? lui rétorqua le bot.

\- Tous ceux qui résident dans ces environs ont une protection sur leurs têtes !

\- Dommage. Je me contrefous de vos règles.

Le bot vert au crochet plaça un pied sur le dos de sa victime pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage.

Il esquissa un sourire macabre.

\- Moi qui croyais que les Cités de Cristal étaient coupées du monde…je ne me suis pas trompé. Vous ignorez qui je suis.

\- Cela ne nous intéresse pas ! cracha Wing.

\- Tu devrais. Mon nom est Lockdown.

Il leur adressa un regard fier et hautain.

\- Le chasseur le plus craint de toute la galaxie.

La réponse d'Outrigger ne se fit pas attendre.

\- On s'en moque ! Partez !

\- Et sinon quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous relèverez pas, répondit Wing.

\- Je vois…

Lockdown leva le bras gauche.

Une tronçonneuse apparut à la place de sa main.

\- Des foutus justiciers…

\- Outrigger ! Fiche le camp ! cria Wing.

Axe fut le premier à attaquer, levant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Lockdown para le coup facilement avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le genou du bot violet et jaune. Axe hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Il roula sur le sol pour s'écarter juste avant que Lockdown ne plante sa hache dans le sol, pile à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

En voyant cela, Outrigger poussa un cri de surprise. Il sortit ses deux lames par réflexe mais Wing lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Quelque chose qu'il employait rarement.

\- Tu dégages ! Va t'occuper du blessé !

\- Mais…

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Wing ne donna aucune autre explication. Il s'élança au combat à son tour, allant prêter main-forte à Esmeral qui attaquait Lockdown à mains nues, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains pour essayer de le tenir à distance de son mari.

Pendant un instant, Outrigger demeura immobile. Il devait les aider…Lockdown avait une aura particulière.

Ce n'était pas un marchand d'esclave ou un ennemi provenant d'une autre planète pour conquérir les Cités de Cristal…

Quelque chose était différent par rapport à lui…Le jeune bot le sentait.

Mais il fut vite coupé de ses pensées. Le blessé se vidait de son energon. Ignorant les bruits de lame et les cris de rage derrière lui, Outrigger se pencha vers lui pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi, lui chuchota doucement le jeune bot.

Prudemment, il se redressa. Cela arracha un cri de douleur de la part du malheureux. Outrigger grogna, sentant un pincement au spark à la douleur du bot. Son poids était supérieur à celui d'Outrigger. Mais il devait le mener loin en sécurité.

Il devait obéir à Wing…la dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi, Dai Atlas avait été tué…

Derrière, la bataille se poursuivait. Il ne devait pas rester là. A côté, Beak volait devant lui, cherchant une direction pour les conduire en lieu sûr…

Il entendit un cri.

Il ne saurait s'il s'agissait d'Axe, de Lockdown ou de Wing…

Outrigger se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner pour les assister.

\- Accrochez-vous ! ça va aller ! Restez avec moi ! supplia le jeune bot.

Mais c'était peine perdue…celui à qui il souhaitait porter secours s'était déjà évanoui sous le coup de la douleur…

* * *

Outrigger arriva à l'entrée de l'un des passages conduisant à la base du Cercle de la Lumière…Aucun risque que Lockdown ne les retrouve une fois à l'intérieur. Ne relâchant pas le bot, il leva le regard vers Beak.

\- Bien joué, mon ami…

Il fallait qu'il y arrive…il devait protéger ce bot…

Il pensait à ses camarades.

Wing…Axe…Esmeral…

Ils sacrifiaient leurs vies…tandis que lui s'enfuyait pour se cacher…

Outrigger sentait des tremblements dans ses jambes. Il les ignora.

Il le sauverait…

Brusquement, il entendit un cri de la part de Beak.

Outrigger eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un crochet qui partit se planter dans le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Terrifié, Outrigger se retourna.

Lockdown lui faisait face en lui souriant. Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Avec ma prime ?

Outrigger ne répondit pas.

Lockdown activa à nouveau sa tronçonneuse. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Outrigger.

S'il était là, les autres…

Il jeta le bot au sol. Tout de suite, Outrigger se plaça devant, sortant à nouveau ses lames.

\- Pff ! Si tu crois que des katanas vont te protéger, gloussa le chasseur de prime.

\- Skwak !

Beak fonça en sa direction pour le prendre d'assaut au visage. Lockdown grogna et lui balança un coup de poing pour l'écarter de lui.

Outrigger ne répondit même pas et attaqua.

Le jeune bot para le premier coup de tronçonneuse. Cela le fit reculer, son pied dérapant presque. Malgré la force du bot et l'arme qui semblait extrêmement lourde, Outrigger réalisa avec horreur qu'il était également très rapide. Lockdown envoya un coup de crochet, lui frôlant l'optique mais le touchant à la joue. Outrigger cria de douleur. De l'energon coulait au sol. Il avait sûrement une profonde entaille à la joue droite. Il releva le regard en direction du chasseur mais ce moment d'inattention lui coûta. Il se prit un puissant coup de crochet en plein milieu du visage. Outrigger vit des étoiles, valsant avant de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, la chaleur lui montant à la tête.

Près de lui, il entendit des bruits de pas. Sa vision était floue…

La voix de Lockdown résonna.

\- Je croyais que les membres du Cercle de la Lumière étaient un peu plus résistants que cela…

Soudain, sa vue se clarifia. Il eut seulement le temps de voir Lockdown lever sa tronçonneuse en sa direction.

Outrigger tendit le bras pour saisir son katana. Il parvint à le bloquer juste à ton temps. Tout de suite, Lockdown effaça son sourire.

Outrigger poussa un grognement, son bras tremblant sous le poids de la tronçonneuse. Il ne devait pas lâcher…il fallait qu'il endure la douleur…tout comme Dai Atlas le lui avait appris…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger la jambe.

Lockdown pressait davantage, ayant bien l'intention de lui casser le katana.

Outrigger serra les dents. Encore un peu…encore un effort…

Il parvint à faire glisser le bras de Lockdown sur le côté, malgré le poids de l'arme de ce dernier…

Et l'instant d'après, Outrigger usa de toutes ses forces pour lever le katana qui parvint à transpercer le chassis de Lockdown…

Le chasseur émit un hurlement de rage et de douleur.

Pendant un instant, Outrigger crut qu'il l'avait eu…

Pendant un instant…

Lockdown abattit la tronçonneuse vers lui.

Outrigger ferma les optiques.

Mais il ne visa pas sa tête pour la lui trancher…

A la place, il l'abattit sur la jambe gauche d'Outrigger.

Le jeune bot hurla de toutes ses forces.

Une douleur inimaginable le prit dans tout le corps…une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais subie auparavant…

L'energon gicla…il sentit sa jambe se séparer lentement de son corps, en un nuage d'étincelles…

Outrigger n'osait pas regarder la scène…tout devenait de plus en plus sombre autour de lui…La chaleur à la tête devint de plus en plus insupportable…l'energon lui barrait la vue…

Lockdown se mit à rire.

Un rire sardonique…profond…

La tronçonneuse se leva à nouveau.

Cette fois…il n'y échapperait pas…

Au loin, il entendit un cri.

Outrigger était sur le point de s'évanouir…il était sur le point de disparaître…

Mais le coup ne vint jamais.

Une ombre se plaça devant lui…

Une ombre…non. Une lumière…

Tout disparaissait…

La personne se retourna lentement vers lui…Outrigger ne détachait pas son regard…il ne voyait que la lumière de Wing…ainsi que l'épée plantée en travers de la gorge…

Non…

Il ne voyait plus rien…à part son camarade.

Wing lui souriait.

Un sourire de fierté…comme s'il était fier… de qui ? De lui ?

Outrigger vit ses lèvres remuer…pour autant, aucun son n'émanait de sa bouche…

Il n'entendait rien…

Puis, doucement, Outrigger céda aux ténèbres…il sentit sa tête tomber en arrière, le sable chaud l'accueillant comme une couverture protectrice…

* * *

« Wing ! Outrigger ! »

Lorsqu'Axe arriva, Esmeral derrière lui, c'était déjà trop tard…Ignorant la douleur à l'avant-bras et au bas-ventre ensanglanté, la vision horrible se précisa devant lui. Le spark menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, le bot violet et jaune se précipita sur les deux silhouettes au loin. Wing et Outrigger étaient étendus au sol.

Une piscine d'energon était formée autour d'eux.

Lockdown n'était plus là. La prime non plus.

\- Esmeral ! Appelle les secours ! cria Axe.

Esmeral ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Axe ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à être à hauteur de ses camarades.

Tout de suite, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux. Outrigger avait une jambe séparée du corps. La blessure était sérieuse et devait être traitée rapidement…

Puis, il regarda Wing…

Plusieurs blessures…une mortelle à la gorge…le chassis fendu et ouvert, laissant Axe entrapercevoir les fines étincelles de son spark…

Axe sentit ses joues s'humidifier. Mais il refusait de craquer.

Wing se mit à tousser. Il était encore en vie ! Axe se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour lui soutenir la tête.

\- …Outrigger…prononça Wing, d'une voix brisée. …Occupe-toi d'Outrigger…

\- Les secours arrivent ! jura Axe.

Mais cela ne servait à rien…

Au fond, Axe le savait. Cela ne servait à rien de lui donner de faux espoirs…

Wing secoua la tête, l'energon coulant davantage de sa bouche.

\- Wing ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Axe…

\- Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie !

Il le refusait…

D'abord Dai Atlas…

Wing lui adressa un triste sourire.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus fort d'entre nous…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Il m'aurait tué…de toute façon…

Les lumières de Wing commençaient à clignoter faiblement.

Des gouttes tombaient sur son front. Axe savait d'où elles venaient…

Les siennes. Ses larmes.

\- Mon épée…

A contrecoeur, Axe décala son regard sur le côté.

La grande épée de Wing.

D'habitude, elle brillait…mais à présent…c'était comme si cette lumière disparaissait…

Il l'avait utilisée…au détriment de son spark…

\- …Donne-la-lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais…de qui je parle…continua Wing. Il va devenir Autobot…c'est une bonne personne…tu le sais…

Oui…

Axe le devinait.

\- …On devait se voir…

Les lumières de Wing s'éteignirent, avant que celui-ci n'expira.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

Cette fois-ci, Axe ne retint pas ses cris. Il ne retint pas ses sanglots. Il serra le corps de Wing contre lui, hurlant désespérément, appelant Primus, suppliant qu'on ne l'entende…Que quelqu'un l'aide…

\- Axe…

Il n'entendit même pas Esmeral qui entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Combien de personnes vais-je devoir encore perdre ? demanda Axe, la voix brisée.

Il oubliait la douleur physique…

Il n'y avait pas pire que cela…

* * *

Drift avait ramené la prime demandée aux Autobots.

Un bot qui était poursuivi pour meurtre…il était allé jusqu'à sur Terre…mais il se demandait si le voyage en valait le coup.

Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient déjà repartis en recharge.

Drift se souvint de sa promesse. Recontacter Wing. Son mentor devait être mort d'inquiétude…

Il activa la communication à distance.

Personne ne répondit.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPITRE 83**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la préquelle** ** _The day black and white disappeared._** **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, en particulier à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime. La suite** ** _When the Night Fractured_** **sortira bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Il ne pensait pas y retourner un jour.

Kaon…Autrefois, une des Cités les plus grandes, voire la plus grande de Cybertron à côté de Iacon. Lorsque son vaisseau se posa, la vue désolante d'une Cité qui était autrefois une fierté cybertronienne le fit hésiter à rester. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Qu'il s'agissait d'une autre planète…mais pas Cybertron, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue.

C'était étrange…avant, il haïssait Cybertron. Pour son système de caste…pour sa guerre…pour sa corruption…

Mais cela restait sa planète avant tout.

Et voir Kaon n'être réduit qu'à un désert sans ville, sans energon, sans vie…cela lui broya le spark.

« Monsieur Drift ? »

Jetstorm et Slipstream le regardèrent tristement. Ils partageaient la même pensée.

Des bots étaient morts…des cybertroniens, peu importe leurs factions…

Ils avaient participé au conflit…tandis que Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream y avaient échappé en s'enfuyant.

Il n'y avait plus rien…Prudemment, Drift s'abaissa pour toucher le sol. Du sable…aucune chaleur, juste du froid…

Des cadavres étaient sûrement enfouis en-dessous.

Le bot orange poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cela…mais ils devaient trouver de l'energon. Coûte que coûte…

« Commencez à fouiller, leur ordonna-t-il.

Il pensa brièvement au quartier où il avait grandi…était-ce dans un état similaire à celui-là ?

Il pensa également à ses parents.

En contemplant la vue devant lui, le sable illuminé par un faible soleil rouge…il se disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils soient morts avant que le conflit n'embrase tout.

De même que Gasket…

Que devait ressentir Megatron quand il a annoncé la Solution finale ?

Probablement pas grand-chose. Peut-être de l'impatience.

Après tout, ce n'était que la vie des Cybertroniens qu'il enlevait…

Drift prit une inspiration.

Il avait envie que Wing soit là…près de lui…

Mais ce dernier ne l'avait jamais rappelé…

Il s'était écoulé plus de dix ans…et il n'avait jamais eu plus aucune nouvelle du bot blanc. De son mentor…

Est-ce qu'il ne souhaitait plus lui parler ?

S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Peut-être que Drift l'avait déçu en devenant chasseur de prime…

Peut-être que Wing en avait eu assez d'attendre…

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il ne reviendrait pas…

Peut-être s'était-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…et Wing ne souhaitait plus perdre son temps avec lui…

Cette pensée lui déchira davantage le spark…

Il ne serait pas revenu, de toute façon…Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne souhaitait plus s'attacher à une faction…à un groupe…

A chaque fois, cela ne résultait que des peines.

Il se mit à creuser…

Cela le ramena à ses vieux jours, en tant que minier…mais c'était comme s'il en avait perdu l'habitude…

Il n'était plus habitué à cela.

* * *

Il entendit un bip.

Cela émanait de derrière lui.

Drift fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de creuser.

Il ne se retourna pas…mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de deviner la présence derrière lui.

Il pensait qu'ils étaient seuls…

Le bip recommença.

Autobot…ou Decepticon ?

Drift serra les poings. Comme par réflexe, il porta la main à son katana, prêt à le dégainer.

Brusquement, il se retourna.

Un bot se tenait devant lui. Tout de suite, Drift porta son attention sur les optiques du nouveau venu. Elles étaient bleues. Autobot…

D'un signe de tête, le bot orange le dissuada de s'approcher davantage. Le bot ne réagit pas. Il s'agissait d'un bot jaune aux nuances de noir. Des ailes dans son dos. Un masque sur la bouche, l'empêchant de discerner complètement son visage.

Un nouveau bip.

Cela émanait de lui. Ou plutôt de sa bouche. Drift haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne pouvait pas parler ? Avait-il perdu sa boîte vocale ?

Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas pu survivre…Etrange.

En tout cas, l'Autobot jaune ne semblait pas démontrer d'hostilité à son égard. Soudain, il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Drift sursauta et se mit en garde instantanément. Etait-ce une arme ?

\- N'ose…

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme.

Il s'agissait d'energon.

Un cube que le bot jaune lui tendit.

Drift écarquilla les optiques, ne comprenant pas.

Le bot réitéra son geste.

Le cube…était-ce pour lui ?

\- …Pourquoi ?

Après tout, il s'agissait d'un Autobot. Et l'energon manquait…

Pourquoi le lui donnait-il à lui ?

Le bot jaune répondit d'un bip.

Drift fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant.

\- …C'est un piège ?

L'inconnu secoua la tête, presqu'outré par une telle déclaration.

Il posa le cube par terre, aux pieds de Drift.

Puis, il tourna les talons, comme s'il était prêt à partir aussi vite qu'il n'était venu.

Pour autant…Drift l'interpella.

\- …Quel est ton nom ?

Le bot jaune se retourna.

Il se sentit idiot d'avoir posé cette question. Même s'il lui répondait, Drift ne saurait le comprendre. Peut-être que des personnes proches de son entourage sauraient le traduire…

Finalement, il s'abaissa dans le sable. D'un doigt, il y traça des signes.

Des caractères cybertroniens.

Ce fut facile à lire pour Drift. Il se pencha pour observer.

\- …Bumblebee.

Le bot jaune répondit d'un bip fier.

Drift soupira.

Autant faire de même et se présenter à son tour.

\- …Mon nom est Drift.

Un bip de plus, sur la même intonation.

Bumblebee lui tendit la main.

Drift n'y répondit pas. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'il la lui serre ?

Drift secoua la tête.

Il s'inclina seulement, en guise de politesse.

Le bot sembla déçu. Néanmoins, il ne releva rien. Il lui adressa seulement un signe de main avant de se retourner pour partir.

\- …Au revoir.

Etrange rencontre, pensa Drift. Il reporta son attention sur le cube. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste à son égard.

Prudemment, comme s'il avait peur que le cube ne lui explose à la figure, il le saisit pour le contempler.

Qui aurait cru qu'une telle courtoisie aurait lieu entre les Autobots et… ?

Il manqua de lâcher le cube.

En l'observant, il remarqua son reflet.

Et quelque chose avait changé…en lui.

Il s'inspecta de plus près.

Ses optiques…

Elles n'étaient plus de couleur rouge.

Non. Elles étaient dorénavant bleues.

Pourquoi… ?

Cela le laissa sans voix.

Il comprit ainsi, pourquoi Bumblebee avait été aussi sympathique à son égard. Mais c'était étrange…il pensait qu'ils choisissaient leurs couleurs eux-mêmes. Il avait choisi la couleur des Decepticons.

Mais cela avait changé…

Etait-ce lié au spark ? Qui se considérait moins comme un Decepticon…et davantage comme un Autobot ?

« Monsieur Drift ? »

Il se retourna.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'arrêtèrent.

Leurs optiques s'agrandirent à leur tour, sous le choc. Il comprit leur réaction. Il avait eu exactement la même.

\- Vos optiques…

\- Je sais.

Drift ramassa le cube.

Cela le surprenait…mais au fond, passées l'incompréhension et la surprise…cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se considérait plus comme Decepticon.

Et d'une certaine façon, changer de couleur le rassurait…le dernier lien qu'il possédait avec la faction qui a adopté la Solution Finale avait été dissous.

Bizarrement…c'était comme une libération. Un soulagement. Cela n'effaça pas son passé mais…

Il repensa à Bumblebee.

Cela lui promettait peut-être un meilleur futur.

Peut-être que cela signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui…

Et qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver, même si Cybertron était morte.

\- Allons chercher ailleurs, leur déclara-t-il.

\- Monsieur Drift…

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'échangèrent un regard.

Drift haussa un sourcil. Il les connaissait, maintenant. Quand ils avaient cette attitude, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête.

Jetstorm s'avança d'un pas.

\- On sait que vous avez déjà refusé plusieurs fois mais…maintenant, on aimerait savoir si…

\- Oui ?

\- S'il était possible…qu'on devienne vos élèves, compléta Slipstream.

Il s'inclina. Jetstorm l'imita.

\- Avec tout notre respect.

Drift les toisa, le regard indescriptible.

Ses élèves… ?

Ils souhaitaient encore qu'il leur apprenne les arts martiaux ? Tout comme Wing le lui avait enseigné ?

Mais…il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur pour devenir un Maître dans l'art du sabre…

Il s'entrainait tous les jours et Drift devait admettre qu'il avait progressé…il se remémora son combat contre Fracture.

Le premier combat qu'il avait gagné seul.

Pour autant…cela serait-ce suffisant ?

Les deux ne changèrent pas de position.

Ils gardaient la tête baissée, en signe de soumission.

 _On n'entraine pas des outils._

C'était ce que répétait Shadow Raker.

Mais Shadow Raker n'était plus…Drift se demandait s'il était encore en vie ou s'il avait survécu…

A tous les coups, il avait survécu. Les gens honorables disparaissaient, les pourritures survivaient…

C'était ce qui se passait toujours.

Mais le jour où il le recroisera…où ils le recroiseraient…Jetstorm et Slipstream devraient être préparés.

Il n'hésita pas plus.

\- Très bien.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des deux Minicons. Drift leur adressa un regard solennel.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai votre Maître. Votre professeur d'arts martiaux. Vous serez sous mon tutorat, et je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais…tout ce que Wing m'a appris.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais je ne serai pas tendre.

\- Cela ne nous dérange pas, sourit Slipstream.

\- Cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, continua Drift. Je vous mènerai la vie dure. Vous n'aurez aucune pause. Ce ne sera pas une récréation. Et si j'estime que vous n'en êtes pas dignes, vous ne recevrez aucune félicitation.

\- Cela ne nous fait pas peur, renchérit Jetstorm.

C'était ce qu'ils disaient…

Mais y parviendraient-ils ?

Drift soupira. Il devait être dur…parce que la vie qui les attendait le serait.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas…à partir de demain, nous travaillerons ensemble. Et je chercherai des armes que vous puissiez apprendre à manier.

La réponse des deux ne se fit pas attendre.

Ils étaient excités.

\- Nous ne vous décevrons pas, Maître Drift ! dirent-ils ensemble.

Maître Drift…

Là, sous le soleil rouge qui éclairait sur les débris de Kaon…

Pour peu, Drift aurait souri.

 **PS: effectivement Estela Prime. Je viens de vérifier c'est bien Kaon xD Merci! J'ai corrigé!**


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPITRE 84**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette préquelle ! Contente que cela vous ait plu à tous ! Le premier chapitre de** ** _When the night fractured_** **devrait sortir prochainement. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt !**

 ** _Un million d'années plus tard, avant les évènements de Robot in Disguise_**

« Est-ce un jour particulier aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jetstorm.

Drift hocha la tête. Autour d'eux, les ruelles étaient plutôt animées. Des bots sortaient des bars en chantonnant, se tenant bras-dessus, bras dessous avec un cube d'energon de haute qualité à la main.

C'était une ambiance particulière…mais pas si étrange que cela depuis que la Cité a été reconstruite. En effet, après la victoire d'Optimus Prime et de son équipe, ainsi qu'après la mise en place d'un Haut conseil Autobot, chaque Cybertronien faisait en sorte de mettre la main à la pâte pour rebâtir un Nouveau Cybertron…

Un Cybertron qui n'était pas corrompu par le système de caste…où chacun ne serait pas traqué et assassiné en raison de son appartenance ou au contraire, de sa non-appartenance à une faction…

Drift repassa dans l'une des ruelles où il avait l'habitude de mendier. Il choisit de ne pas s'arrêter devant.

« Qui veut les nouvelles du jour ? » demanda un passant.

Drift refusa poliment. Il fit un signe de tête sévère en direction de Slipstream, qui avait cessé sa marche. Ici, maintenant, c'était tellement facile de se perdre.

\- Quel est ce jour particulier ? demanda Jetstorm, posant ses optiques bleues sur son Maître.

\- La victoire d'Optimus Prime. Cela fait dix ans que la guerre est terminée.

Toutefois, il ne fallait pas croire que tout était parfait. Le chômage était encore très haut et certains Decepticons n'avaient toujours pas compris que les Autobots avaient gagné. La plupart des crimes étaient d'ailleurs orchestrés par l'ancienne faction de Megatron. Néanmoins, les Autobots n'avaient pas changé leur mode. C'était la case prison, sans pour autant passer par la phase d'exécution, hormis pour des crimes très graves.

Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que les habitants ne pouvaient pas sortir faire la fête. Faire la fête comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain…

De même que Drift…qui avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour…et de profiter de chaque instant. Pour entrainer ses élèves et également pour chasser les bots et les ramener dans le droit chemin.

C'était d'ailleurs sa contribution…pour une meilleure planète. Un meilleur Cybertron…sans la violence des conflits.

Peut-être était-ce trop idéaliste…mais en observant au loin la statue d'Optimus Prime, qui dominait le centre-ville, il se disait que certains y croyaient…en cette utopie. Au point de se battre pour elle.

Drift poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers le bureau des primes. Il avait eu vent d'une nouvelle publication. Il était curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'arrêta devant l'affiche en question. L'hologramme grésillait légèrement. Mais il put néanmoins lire le nom de la prime.

La cible d'aujourd'hui le surprit.

\- De qui s'agit-il, Maître Drift ? demanda Slipstream.

Drift relut plusieurs fois, n'y croyant pas.

\- …Bumblebee.

\- Bumblebee ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- Celui qu'on a croisé à Kaon ? fit Slipstream.

\- Le même, l'affirma le samouraï orange.

Il abaissa le regard vers la photo représentant le bot jaune. Sans son masque, cette fois.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? le questionna Slisptream.

\- Les crimes sont…variables.

Utilisation illégale de ponts spatiaux, kidnapping…

Cela le laissait dubitatif. Autant le premier n'était pas si horrible en soi, autant le kidnapping…kidnapping de qui ? D'enfants ?

Il secoua la tête, repensant au cube que Bumblebee lui avait offert.

Manifestement, chaque individu était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Pour autant…cela ne devait pas altérer son mode de vie. Il devait faire la même chose qu'avec les autres.

\- Que faisons-nous, Maître Drift ?

\- …On la prend.

La Terre. Cela faisait une trotte mais tant pis. Il fallait que ce soit lui…

Si Bumblebee avait affaire à d'autres chasseurs de prime…il valait mieux que ce soit Drift qui s'en charge.

\- Allons préparer le vaisseau, annonça le bot orange.

Les deux Minicons s'inclinèrent.

\- Bien, Maître.

A leur ceinture, leurs armes respectives.

Celles qu'ils avaient appris à manier.

Le naginata pour Slipstream…le nunchaku pour Jetstorm…

Pendant longtemps, il se posait la question de savoir si ces armes leur étaient appropriées…mais ses deux élèves semblaient ravis de ce choix.

Slipstream savait manier la sienne avec brio mais Jetstorm avait encore des progrès à faire.

\- On va sauver une prime ! sourit Jetstorm.

\- …Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Jetstorm.

Il sentit la déception de Jetstorm.

Mais il ne devait pas prendre de plaisir aux chasses…

De plus, l'attention de Drift avait été détournée…en raison d'une présence familière…

Dans son dos, un regard était braqué sur lui.

Il s'arrêta.

\- Maître Drift ?

Il ne répondit pas. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

L'apercevoir ici aurait dû l'étonner davantage…

Là-bas. A l'autre coin de la rue…sur le trottoir d'en face, Fracture le dévisageait, une expression indescriptible sur son visage.

A ses pieds, les torpilles Minicons.

Aucun des trois ne bougea. Drift finit par se retourner complètement dans sa direction.

Le bot violet ne cilla pas.

Jetstorm et Slipstream suivirent le regard de leur Maître.

\- Oh non…

\- Cela ne me surprend pas de le trouver ici.

Après tout, la prime revenait assez chère. Fracture avait vu l'annonce, comme lui.

Cela conforta Drift davantage dans sa décision.

Fracture aurait dû mourir…

Mais les gens honorables mourraient toujours. Les pourritures survivaient.

Toujours.

Mais s'ils devaient arriver à l'affrontement, Drift l'acceptait.

Drift tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers son vaisseau posé à l'extérieur de la ville, ses élèves à ses côtés.

Derrière lui, il pouvait deviner que Fracture faisait de même avec ses subordonnés.

Cela serait à celui qui arriverait en premier…

Mais Drift ne lâcherait rien.

Il savait combattre…et il n'était plus seul. Il avait ses élèves.

Pas ses Minicons. Ses élèves.

\- Vous pensez qu'on arrivera à le convaincre de suivre une meilleure voie ? l'interrogea doucement Jetstorm.

Drift marqua une pause.

Il finit par répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Oui…on y arrivera. J'en suis sûr.

Si lui avait choisi une meilleure voie…n'importe qui pouvait faire de même…s'ils le choisissaient.

Intérieurement, il repensait à la phrase que Wing avait déclaré, lors de son premier jour au Cercle de la lumière.

Il ferma les optiques.

Dans sa tête, il revivait le moment.

* * *

 _On a tous tendance à considérer que le bien et le mal existent. Que les autres sont forcément tous bons ou tous mauvais. Le problème, c'est que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Il n'y a que nos actes et leurs conséquences. Pour autant, est-ce que nos actes et nos erreurs suffisent à nous déterminer en tant que personne?_


End file.
